Between Dreams and Reality
by The Plushie Bandit
Summary: [RoyEd and FuryHavoc in later chapters] The Dream Alchemist's on the loose, and when Edward is attacked, Roy and Shayla are gonna have their hands full keeping him, and themselves, alive in the most unlikey of places. Ch. 23 UP! I LIVE!
1. Before Dawn

Summary- (Ed/Roy) The Dream Alchemist's on the loose, and when Edward's attacked, Roy and Shayla are gonna have their hands full keeping him, and themselves, alive in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

Bandit- Oh God. I'm posting a story! (throws confetti). I was gonna do drabbles, but this plot bunny threatened my pluhsie stash, so I put them on hold for a moment. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, well... prelude, but whatever! 

Ed- Are you done rambling? You need to do the disclaimer.

Bandit- Oh! Umm... do I have to?

Ed- (rolls eyes) Roy?

Roy- The Plushie Bandit does not own FMA... Thank God.

Bandit- Hey!

Ed- Shut up, and post the story!

* * *

Stars glistened in the night sky, gazing down on the sleeping people of Central.The only ones awake were the local drunkies, too wasted to let sleep ingulf them. But there was someone else. Somewhere a lone figure waited as patiently as he could muster,darkeyes scanning the alley hecurrently occupied. His deep blue cloak covered his form, hood pulled over the head to hide himself from any of the prying eyes, even if he blended in almost perfectly with the darkness surrounding him. He leaned on the building, casually glancing at his pocket watch gripped in his left hand every 5 minutes. 

_He's late._

Annoyance rose up his throat like a bad aftertaste. At least his prey could have the decency to be on time.

_/Don't worry. He'll be here. Show some patience. /_

Patience? He didn't bother with something so trivial as that. Only fools were patient, and he was anything but a fool.

Another five minutes ticked away. A sigh escaped him before he could keep it in, and the man started to fidget uncomfortably. Damn, he hated waiting.

_/Would you stop that? He'll come. It's not like he's eager to die. /_

_No shit, sherlock! It's just… it's been a while…_

_/I know. Don't worry. /_

Don't worry. Don't worry. He always said that! Damnit, he didn't want this to take so long. It wasn't like he actaully had a lot of time on his hands. The State Alchemists were already on his hide. And those damn reporters... The last one had been too messy. Gotten way too excited. Not that it was his fault, of course. The stupid fucker just had to make things more complicated. Of well. It had been fun... He just needed to be careful this time… yeah. Nothing would go wrong.

As if on cue, hesitant footsteps started on the far-left side of the alleyway near the street. The click of boots echoed in the darkness, and labored breathing bounced of the dirty walls. He felt all the pent up restlessness drain out of him, starting to relax. His shoulders sagged against the wall and the familiar calm enveloped him. He was here. Everything was going according to plan. No need to panic.

_/I told you. Now, do you want to start, or should I/_

_No. Let me. I've waited too long, especially after last time._

_/If that's what you want. Don't overdo it this time…/_

The footfalls became more slow and cautious, nearing his spot at the end of the alleyway. He could practically smell the fear radiating off his visitor. His fear was well placed.

Deciding it was time to make himself known, he pushed off against the building and walked toward the man, letting his feet give away his position. The person in front of him stopped almost immediately. His eyes, already adjusted to the dark, allowed him to make out the form in the dead of night, and from what he could tell, the man stood about 5' 9", a bit on the scrawny side with bright red hair that stuck out in all directions. A narrow face, not exactly handsome but still appealing. The eyes seemed to be bright blue… an odd combination.

_Just had to be a redhead. I hate red…_

_/Hush. Deal with it. /_

A standstill drifted between them until he spoke.

"I'm glad you were able to come. But you are late."

Even in the dark, the man visibly cringed at the tone used. His blue eyes shifted around, trying to pinpiont the voice.

_Heh. He can't see me_.

"I a-apologize." He stuttered, his slightly raspy voice echoing. "My wife is s-sick… and she wa-"

"I don't think I asked you for an excuse."

The man shut up. He watched with hidden delight as the man grew more and more uncomfortable. This one obviously had no backbone.

"What's your name, boy?"

A slight pause and then, "Mark."

"Mark…" He tasted the name on his tongue, as though savoring it. "A State Alchemist, I presume? Let me see your watch."

Mark hands fumbled around in his jacket until a circular object was taken out of the left inside pocket. He didn't need light to know it was silver. Yep. This bastard was a dog, all right.

"All right, Mark. Do you know why you are here?"

"I assume you are going to kill me."

This threw him off for a second, but he didn't let it show. Instead he grinned, even if Mark couldn't see it.

"Now why would you assume that? I have not harmed you in any way."

Mark didn't miss the obvious mocking tone. "Yes, but threatening my family still hurts." Bitterness crept into Mark's tone. "I know who you are, and you won't get away with it."

He didn't even bother to hold back the bark of laughter that erupted from his mouth. This one was just like all the others, assuming he knew him, knew his thoughts, his dreams. Like they knew what he had gone through. Those dirty State Alchemists! They were the ones busy pleasing the military, making fools of themselveswith their tails tucked firmly between the crack of their ass and obeying every damn order they got, like they were nothing more than fucking animals. How dare they assume anything!

_Damn them all! I'll make them all pay for what they did to me… I'll make everyone pay! They'll rue the day they dared to cast me out!_

_/Calm down! You're losing control/_

The voice broke through his train of thought. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. His breath came out in ragged pants, and he trembled slightly. He hadn't even realized he was screaming. He quickly looked around, hoping no one had heard that little out burst. A few drunks came out of their stumpor for a moment, an then went about their hangovers as if nothing had happened.Other than that, no one else was around. The alley stayed quiet. But...

_Where's that State Alchemist?_

_/You truly are an idiot! Look at the ground/_

Dreading what he would find, he looked to see Mark's form. His back was skyward, so he wasn't able to get a good look at the face, but the neck seemed to be twisted at an odd angle...

/_Congratulations. You just lost another one. /_

Bending down on his knees, he took a closer look at his victim. Dawn was fast approaching, and the extra light allowed him to see the gruesome bluish marks all along his neck. His eyes swept down the length of the man's body, and he just made out the slight rise and fall of the back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

_He's still alive. I didn't kill him. We can still go through the process_.

_/Well, do it then. You are running out of time. They will be here soon…/_

The frustration came roaring back, and it took much effort to stay focused. Now that morning was near, he'd have to act fast. As usual, he'd messed up. Now he wouldn't get to have his fun.

_/Would you hurry? There will be others. /_

With practiced speed, he drew a quick array in the air, one only he could see. Invisible to everyone else, it glowed brightly to him wavering slightly until it stabilized over the victim's head. He repeated the process over his own head, and when ready contacted his… accomplice.

_I'm ready. Are you?_

_/Heh. You would be wise to worry about yourself. /_

A grin cracked across his hidden face. Good. It was time.

The sun stretched its long rays across Central, ushering in a new day. On the West Side of the town, in a dark alleyway, a young man, about 5' 9", leisurely stepped out. A slight smile that didn't reach his eyes showed up on his pleasant, narrow face. His bright red hair shone in the light, and if you looked closely, you'd notice a pair of blue eyes.

An odd combination.

* * *

Bandit- Well, that turned out a bit better than I thought... 

Ed- If you say so...

Bandit- Next chapter, I'll bring in the cast, plus my own character. She'll be a big part of the story, so if you don't like OC's, sorry! And this is a Roy/Ed story, even though you won't even see the hints til later chapters...

Ed- WHAT! How am I supposed to wait that long?

Bandit- Shut up, Ed. To all the readers... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (puppy eyes) Please? I'm new at this! Don't crush my eg- err.. confidence! Ideas and critism are welcome! And if you want to see a certain pairing, tell me. Flames (unless constructive) will not be accepted. Come on, this fandom is yaoi dominated anyway! And the yaoi won't show for a while, so stick around til then!

Ed- (sarcastic) Forget anything?

Bandit- Ummm... Yeah! REVIEW:p


	2. After the Storm

Bandit- I'm so happy I feel giddy! People out there love me!

Roy- I wonder why. The story sucked.

Bandit- No, you just hate me.

Roy- …true.

Ed- Can we get to the story? Do the disclaimer.

Bandit- (pouts) Fine.

Disclaimer- I live with my mom. I have no job. I currently have 22 cents. Do you _think_ I own it?

(A/N) Just so you know, I love Hughes. And I love Gracia. So he survived EP. 25 and will be in many of the chapters.

* * *

Hughes sighed and hung up the phone for the up-teenth time. Rubbing his temples, he groaned his dismay. He was sporting a mother of a headache, and the press was not helping him. He hadn't even gotten a good night's rest before his phone decided to switch alliances, betray him and nearly drown him in military calls demanding he get off his ass and find out what the hell was going on. 

'_I don't even know what's up'_, he thought. '_And keeping me in the dark takes talent. This is the sixth one this month. If I don't find some information soon, I'm gonna get my ass chewed out.'_ His left eye twitched in irritation. _'Sometimes I wonder why I do this job.'_

He stood on his feet, stretching his back in an attempt to get out the cracks and kinks accumulated from sitting so long. Hughes' eyes wandered up the stairs to his bedroom. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get another hour in if he hurried…

A shrill ring interrupted any plans he was about to make, and Hughes warily glanced at the phone. He really needed to talk to Gracia about that ring. He never knew how annoying it could get.

'_Maybe I should lay off the calls to Roy. If this is what he hears all the time… no wonder the guy's so uptight.'_

Sitting back on the couch, Hughes finally decided to answer before that screeching banshee woke up his family.

"Hello?"

"Hughes, where the hell are you? It's a mad house at Central!"

"Ah, Roy. I was wondering when I'd get a call from you. You sound cheerful this morning."

"And you sound sarcastic. Didn't get enough sleep?"

Hughes would have grinned if he weren't so tired. "How'd you know? Anyways, how is it down there? I've been up since 5:00 and the phone hasn't been quiet since."

"Same here. This is the… what, ninth time this has happened? Everyone's starting to panic." Roy's voice sounded grim.

"I know. I haven't had this much trouble since Scar was on the loose. And compared to this, I'd take him any day." Hughes leaned back against the couch and sighed. "These murders make no sense. I'm not even sure I can call them that."

"They would have been dismissed if they didn't happen to the State Alchemists and military personel. The Fuhrer is trying to calm everyone down. He might as well try to stop a hurricane at the rate things are going." A snort erupted from the phone. "He can try all he wants, but by noon today everyone will know. The press are like flies when it comes to murders.They smell even a hint of blood and don't let up until they find their meal."

"You're telling me. I'm trying to think of a good fib to tell Gracia."

"…Is she still worried? About you working for the military?"

Hughes glanced back up the stairs where his wife was sleeping soundly. "Of course. When I told her about Scar, she wasn't very happy. After that run in with the homunculus, evenifshedoesn'tknow, I'm surprised she even lets me go outside. I tell her some nut is killing off the military personel, again, she'll flip."

"She just loves you. It's natural for her to worry. Stop complaining." Hughes wasn't sure, but he swore he heard a bit of resentment in Roy's tone.

'_He really needs to get a wife,'_ he thought. _'Stubborn man.'_

"Yeah… it'd be nice if there was some woman to worry about you too…"

"Hughes, don't' even start." Roy growled. "Now get your ass down here. We'll talk about this later." Without a goodbye, not that Hughes was waiting for one, the phone clicked off. Hughes stared at if for a moment before putting it back into the cradle. He felt a bit more awake, but was still reluctant to actually perform any bodily movement. At least Gracia was still asleep. Much easier to sneak out.

"Maes? Are you awake?" A voice tinged with sleep shouted from the bedroom upstairs.

'_This is not my day. God, I hate mornings.'_(1)

"Yeah, Gracia. I'm going have to go in early today. Something's come up." Hughes hoped his wife wouldn't argue. He didn't need it this early in the morning. He was so drained the bumpy couch he was sitting on felt comfortable.

"…Maes. What's wrong?" By now, Gracia had traveled down the stairs into their living room, still tired but brown eyes bright with worry (2). "The phone has been ringing all morning. I'm just glad Elicia is still asleep." She clung to her blue robe and looked at Hughes expectantly. Hughes immediately averted his eyes, finding a piece of lint to stare at.

'_Damn. Why don't things go my way for a moment?'_

Gracia stared at her husband's uncomfortable silence and nodded her head. She'd guessed as much. She straightened her back and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want coffee? You'll probably have a long day. I'll take Elicia to school."

Guilt raked at his heart strings. _'She deserves the truth, but I just...'_

Hughes eyes lifted from their position on the floor, looking at her retreating back. He got off the couch and walked up behind Gracia, winding his long arms around her small waist and giving her a tiny peck on the cheek. She, in turn, relaxed into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. They both remained in that position, just comforting the other in a small, but meaningful way.

"I love you," Hughes said quietly.

"Good, because you better come back. I don't want you getting into anything dangerous, but…" Gracia sighed and turned in the hug and burying her face into his chest. "I don't want you dying without telling me anything. So if you don't say anything now, it means you have to come back."(3)

"Of course I'm coming back. I won't leave you and Elicia alone. I promi-"

"NO." Her forceful words took them both by surprise. "Please, don't say that." She lowered her voice a bit and continued. "Because it will hurt even more if you don't come back. I don't want you to have to lie, just to spare my feelings, because you're not. When they brought you back, everyone said you wouldn't make it..." Gracia choked back a sob and gripped his night shirt.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back, keeping quiet. It was obvious his wife needed to say what was on her mind. Before, it had been a taboo subject. When he had awoken from his comatose state about a year ago, almost everyone called it a miracle. Nobody, not even Roy really thought he would come back. And when Gracia had arrived at the hospital, he'd almost wanted to go back to sleep. She'd lost wieght, bags had started to form under her eyes, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She started crying, falling to the floor the minute she saw him, not even able to make it to his bedside. And all he could think about was what he'd done to her and Elicia...

By now her tears lessened a bit and she found the voice to go on.

"I know you are trying to help Roy become Fuhrer, for whatever reasons. And no one said being in the military would be a safe job, but remember this: You have a family. An obligation. You of all people should know that. He is your best friend, but _I'm _your wife. And Elicia shouldn't have to grow up without her father." She took a quick breath. "But if there is any chance at all you might not come back, even if it's unlikely, I want you to tell me. I don't care if it hurts me; it will hurt even more if I'm not prepared. I won't go through it again. I refuse to."

Hughes laid his head on her soft hair. He'd never known how strongly she felt about this. She'd never brought it up before, and Hughes had just wanted to forget the entire episode. Gracia still didn't know what really happened since Roy and the group fed her some reasonable lie, like getting stabbed by a psycho Alchemist. And most likely, she would never know the truth, but maybe if he clued her in on what was happening now, even just a little info...

"You're right." Hughes said. "And I know I should tell you, but I just want to keep you guys safe. I can't promise you anything, but I can try..."

Gracia took her head off his chest and looked up into emerald eyes, searching for a hint of truth, and she found it. There were still traces oftears in her eyes, but she offered him a small smile.

"Good answer. Now go get dressed. You're probably already running late. Roy must be tearing his hair out by now."

That got a snort out of her husband.

"Yeah. The day Roy rips out anything because of stress is the day I burn all my pictures of Elicia." This presented an amusing mental picture for both of them and their laughter filled the room, removing the previous gloom that had filled it.

The phone rang again, and Hughes actually growled at it. How dare that monstrosity interrupt on his touching moment…

Gracia suppressed a giggle at the frustrated look on Hughes' face. "Here, let me." Gracia moved from Hughes' side before he could object and picked up the offending object. "Hello? This is Gracia speaking…" Seconds past, and her head slowly moved up and down, nodding at whatever the caller was saying. Her eyes grew slightly wide and she sneaked a fearful glance at him.

'_I don't like that look…'_

"All right. Goodbye." Gracia replaced the phone on the cradle and looked at Hughes. "That was a man named Mark Winters. He said something about having information to the… killings." She went a bit pale at the last word, and Hughes inwardly cringed.

'_I wish she didn't find out that way…'_

"He wants to talk to you tomorrow. He claimed he was attacked. I won't ask you what attacked him, since I assume you know." Gracia gave him a pointed look.

_'For once, you're wrong about that. I'd be simpler if I did.'_

Gracia moved past Hughes and entered the kitchen, preparing to cook breakfast for their daughter that was soon to wake up. "And you, sir, need to get dressed. Roy will BBQ you if you don't hurry up." Hughes glanced down at the striped pajamas he was currently sporting and grinned sheepishly.

"That would be a good idea. Mustang isn't known for his patience." With that, Hughes began his climb up the stairs, thinking about the last 15 minutes.

'_So, there _is _someone connected to the murders. This might be a lucky break. Maybe the guy got a good look at the killer's face. Doubt it, though. Mondays are never that lucky.'_

"Maes?"

Hughes stopped short and looked over his left shoulder. "Huh?"

Gracia came into view at the foot of the stairs and stared him in the eye. "You didn't tell me anything, so I expect you to come home in one piece. Otherwise I'll bring you back just so I can kill you."

Hughes gave her a smile and continued his way up. He couldn't give her an answer and she knew that… but somehow hearing those words and how she felt about the whole thing made him feel more relaxed and prepared, and he'd bet she felt better now that she come out with the truth.

'_I know you will Gracia. And I won't die without a fight._ That _I promise.'

* * *

_

Footnotes-

(1) I don't know why, but I can see Hughes as being a bad morning person. Maybe because he seems so cheerful most of the day. Or maybe because you need a bucket of water to get _me_ out of bed… (sweatdrop)

(2) I have no clue what Gracia's eye color is. Gomen.

(3) Everybody go "Awww…"

Wow. I think that was seriously cheesy. I can't write good angsty scenes!XD I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but I don't want to rush. (And I love Hughes : p) I do that a lot, so if I am, tell me! If Hughes seems OOC, it's because it's the morning and I wanted to make him much more serious (plus I wanted to add that scene with Gracia). He'll be much more upbeat in the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Here's a quick shout out to those that reviewed.

_Anime Monster- Actually, I really don't like OC's either. Unless they're well written, they tend to get in the way of a good story. But don't worry, because my OC's will stay single!_

_i love athrun- Here's the new chappie! I hope you like it!_

_Sirith- I'm glad you think it's interesting. I was afraid readers would be bored stiff reading it! (sighs) I need some confidence…_

_catey- I'll update as soon as I can, but school might get in the way for a while. I'll do my best though!_

You know the drill, people! Click the that button that says "GO!" and drop me a review!


	3. The Named Killer

Bandit- Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! Reviews make me feel so special! I feel the love!

Ed- (looks at this chapter) God, you suck ass.

Bandit- …Okay, I don't feel the love…

Roy- Ignore him. He's going through withdrawal.

Bandit- Huh?

Ed- Where's the lemon scene? You can't have a story w/o a lemon! Idiot girl…

Bandit- Keep calling me an idiot and you won't even get a kiss from Roy! (sticks out tongue)

Roy- Ed shut up. Bandit, just say the damn disclaimer. (mutters) I'm surrounded by children…

Disclaimer- Yes, I own FMA!… You don't believe me? Damn… I can't fool anyone.

(A/N) Finally, I'm bringing it the characters! But just so you know, I haven't seen all the FMA episodes, so I really don't have a clue with Farman and Breda. One of them hates dogs… I think. XD Also, Ed won't be it this chappie. (dodges sharp flying objects) I swear on my plushie collection he'll be in the next one! Gomen!

* * *

Roy knew he was inviting trouble. If Hawkeye came in and he didn't have a pen in his hand at the least… But he couldn't bring himself to care this morning, and he thought Hawkeye knew it. The murders were starting to get under his skin. And everyone else in Central, or at least his team. 

Havoc was losing a bit of his so called 'unshakeable' easy going attitude, Fury was acting more meek than usual, Breda jumped at anything that remotely sounded like a bark, the office now had to get more wall plaster for the holes Hawkeye's trigger happy finger kept producing, and Farman… actually, where the hell was Farman?

_'Probably taking a vacation. Smart bastard…' _

All the tension made it hard for the Flame Alchemist to get any work done, even if he actually had the intention of doing it. And that stack of papers needing to be signed must be alive, the way it kept growing. It was starting to come near Fullmetal's size.

Mustang could almost hear the screech Fullmetal would make if he made that obvious stab at his lack of height. A smirk easily slid onto his face and decided if the papers didn't dwindle down before Fullmetal came back from his… mission, if one could call it that, he'd get a rile out of him, just for sport.

'_I must have serious mental issues if my only form of entertainment is to find new ways to piss off the chibi. But it is more interesting than doing paperwork, and more safe.'_ A dangerous image of Hawkeye wielding her gun and aiming it at his skull came popping into Roy's consciousness. _'I really should get to those signatures…'_

As if on cue, Hawkeye came striding in, gun in hand. She took one look at Roy and narrowed her eyes. Only a bit, but enough to make the Flame Alchemist cringe. Damn, he was the superior officer, and yet he was now wishing he'd been more diligent in his effort to do his job, or what Hawkeye considered his job.

In an effort to at least appear more in control, Roy sat up straighter in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hawkeye, is there something you wanted to discuss? I'm busy." Roy mental laughed at himself. Yeah, he was _busy_ all right. _'Busy my ass. Like she's gonna buy that.'_

Hawkeye didn't. But she didn't level her gun on him, and Roy thanked every high entity he knew by name. With all this pent up stress around Central, the golden rule was don't get on Hawkeye's bad side. A creed followed by every sane man… and even a few of the not so sane ones.

"Sir, you have been requested to come down to the medical wing (1). The Fuhrer is waiting for you there." Hawkeye watched the mild surprise register on the man's face. It was about time he realized the situation was starting to get that bad.

"I see. I suppose the Fuhrer is thinking of giving me this assignment." Roy stood up and walked toward the door, Hawkeye falling into step behind him. "Well, what do you think, Hawkeye?"

"Sir, I don't think what _I_ think will really matter," Hawkeye replied. The unheard, but still present bite in her voice told Roy, she hadn't forgotten about the paperwork. Damnit.

"But why does the Fuhrer want to meet in the medical wing? Surely he'd rather have this type of discussion in his office, or at the least my office…"

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Of course. You always have that permission. That's one of my everlasting offers."

Hawkeye's expression clearly read "suck up". "I believe you already know why the Fuhrer wants to meet you in the medical wing. So stop trying to butter me up because you still have to do paperwork when you return to your office."

"… Hawkeye, I revoke my previous offer."

Hawkeye suppressed a smirk. So much for everlasting.

Conversation ceased for the time being and both party members made their way through the hallways. The silence itself sat comfortably between them, but each wandered in their own private thoughts. Riza's on if the team could take this mission that would undoubtedly be given to them and Roy on where the hell Hughes was.

Roy took a quick left and almost let out an embarrassing yell as he narrowly missed running into Havoc. The man in front of him stopped short and looked at both of them before that seemingly ever-present grin light up his face.

"And where might you two be going?"

"That really isn't any of your business, Havoc," Mustang snapped, still a little miffed that Havoc almost ran into him. "What I want to know is why aren't you working. Last time I checked, that's what you're paid for."

"It's my break," Havoc stated easily, not the least bit intimidated. "And I rather not have Hawkeye shoot me, so I decided to smoke outside for once." Riza raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She'd let that one slide only because it was the truth.

"Well, since you're not doing anything productive, you can accompany us to the hospital wing." Roy's tone held that 'don't you dare argue' feel to it, not that Havoc dreamed of objecting. Anything beat doing paperwork.

The duo gone trio continued on their way, with Hawkeye filling Havoc in of the Fuhrer's summoning. By the time they arrived, all three felt a bit anxious. Not of the mission, but of their highest superior. They'd been one of the few to know the real reason Bradley had 'disappeared', and Fuhrers were now not high on their trustworthy list (2).

The medical wing wasn't really big, not nearly as large as the neighboring hospital a few blocks away, but it did make a reasonable substitute. It consisted of maybe six medium sized rooms in one hallway, connected by doorways to make it easier for doctors to move quickly and efficiently to their patients. Of the six, at the very end of the hall, the largest room held a table used for autopsies, a few chairs, and ten beds for the weary to rest in. Roy and Co. stepped into that one.

The first thing Roy became aware of was the smell. It reminded him of when he was little and his mother would vigorously scrub the floors with bleach in preparation of his father's boss coming to dinner. That ammonia scent; not unpleasant, but a bit hard on the nose.

'_Someone did some heavy cleaning. Was probably--'_

"Hey Shayla. What are you doing here?" Havoc greeted the attractive, young woman standing in the middle of the room, who leaned heavily on a mop. Her back was facing them, and she quickly turned, bangs flying in her eyes, and gave them all a rather tired smile.

"Hey, guys. I'd salute, but I might fall over, so just excuse me for now." She blew at the soft brown bangs that obscured her view. "And I'm mopping, Havoc. What's your excuse?"

"You look like you've been through a wind tunnel and back," Roy stated. He relaxed his stance a bit and eyed the woman in front of him. "Or you've been rolling in bed with someone." Roy felt the smirk return to his lips.

"Kindly get your mind out of the gutter, Mustang." Shayla took no offence to Roy's comment since she knew how she looked. Her brown, wavy hair that grew to her waist, usually in a ponytail, frizzed out in all directions, refusing to stay confined. Bags were growing under her orange, red tinted eyes (3), and she looked like even a fifteen minute nap would do her wonders. The usual smile one could find on her face seemed forced, as if a conscious effort were being made to look cheerful.

Havoc walked up to her, clicking his tongue as he went. "I hate to agree with him, but he's right. You definitely could use another hour of sleep."

"I said I know. Now step back, Havoc. You're making me feel shorter than I prefer." And short she was. For such looker, the woman just barely made it past 5' 2". No one bother her about it. Hawkeye could shoot, but Shayla was known for her whipping. Even Roy didn't touch that topic with her. He'd seen the pictures of one guy who tried to assault her.

'_I didn't know whips could do that…'_

"Now, I already know that Fuhrer Stanford is coming in a few minutes, so I'll brief you guys a bit." Shayla wobbled slightly, before she stopped leaning on the mop and stood up straight. "As everyone in Central knows, another victim of the Alchemist killer showed up about 5:30 this morning. They called me in, wanting to see if I could do anything for him."

Roy cut in. "Could you?"

This got a glare pointed at him. "What do you think, smartass? Of course not. Despite being known as the Angel Alchemist, I can _not_ bring people back from the dead. And despite his appearance, this guy was certainly dead." The glare died, and she shook her head sadly. "He was just like all the other ones. Stone cold and not a scratch on him. He looked like he was sleeping, so I can see why the felt the need to call me."

This time it was Riza who interrupted. "Was the man a State Alchemist?"

Shayla nodded an affirmative. "Yup. His watch was still in his pocket."

Havoc, who still stood pretty close to the Angel Alchemist, looked down at her and asked, "Have you found the cause of death?"

"I wish. Unless State Alchemists are suddenly dying from a sleeping sickness no one's ever witnessed, I'll have my hands full for a while." She shrugged and suddenly tilted her head up to return Havoc's gaze. "I know I told you to back up, so why can I smell the smoke on your clothes?" As she said this, Shayla brought a hand to her left side, caressing the whip the hid beneath her military jacket. Havoc immediately stepped back. Shayla smirked. "Works every time."

"Well, you play dirty."

"That's what the military does. I just play by their rules." Shayla shot a grin at Havoc so he'd know she was just messing with him.

At that moment, Fuhrer Stanford came waltzing in, followed by two of his bodyguards, effectively ending the playful banter. All four saluted at once.

"Ah. Good, you're all here." Stanford's voice boomed off the walls, as though shaking them. It was probable. Stanford stood an astounding 6' 5", towering over everyone in Central, and knowing it. The man consisted of all hard muscle, and piercing green eyes that'd make a cougar run and hide. The well-trimmed beard only seemed to enhance his severe appearance. And he had an ego the size of his body. Roy remembered a time Fullmetal mused over how the guy might take Roy's title for Bastard of the Year, if he wasn't careful.

Fullmetal was no fan of Stanford. In fact, no one really was, but that didn't stop everyone from sweating bullets when he was even fifty feet away.

Dark eyes took in the sight in front of him, before resting his gaze on Shayla. "I presume you showed them the body?"

"…No sir. I was waiting for your return." Roy gave Shayla credit. The woman didn't flinch as the gaze on her hardened. "I did, however, brief them a bit."

Stanford nodded curtly and turned his eyes on the other three occupants of the room. "Well, since you neglected to do that, Angel Alchemist, I'll have to show them."

Roy noticed Shayla twitch and silently hoped she wouldn't do something homicidal, or suicidal in this case.

If the Fuhrer saw the woman's anger, he dismissed it. He walked up to the metal table in the middle of the room, the silent order to follow hanging in the air. Roy now noticed a body bag lay out on the table, completely zipped up.

"As you all know, another State Alchemist was found dead today, at approx. 5:30 this morning. We have also identified the alchemist." Stanford paused a bit and swung his gaze back to the group. "It was Henry Ross (4)."

Roy felt more than saw Hawkeye and Havoc stiffen. Shayla just looked on, not surprised by the news. She already saw the body.

Ross, barely even 23 years old, had shown much promise. He'd specialized in manipulating the weather, and earned the title Storm Alchemist. A bit on the naïve side, but still a reasonably level headed young man. Roy had hoped to later recruit him on his team, but that obviously wouldn't happen now.

"Angel Alchemist, unzip the bag," Stanford ordered. Shayla twitched again, but did as she was told. Roy already knew what images ran through her head, and he'd bet a certain Fuhrer covered in whip marks was one of them.

"Permission to brief them, sir?" Shayla stood on the left side of the metal table, facing them.

"Permission granted."

She nodded and began to talk while unzipping the white bag. "Headquarters got a call at 5:20 this morning. A local… resident claimed he'd found a State Alchemist on the South Side of town in some alleyway, and he wasn't moving." Shayla moved the zipper all the way down to where Roy assumed the toes would be, but she made no move to uncover the body. "I was called down, along with some other military officers to check it out. We found this." Theatrically, she removed the covering and showed everyone what the fuss was about.

Roy stepped a bit closer to get a good look at the body. At first, he could find nothing wrong with it. No cut marks, burns, missing limbs. The body seemed a bit pale, but that was to be expected. The man was dead, after all. Roy noticed relief, and maybe a smidge of disappoint wash over him.

"Jesus, look at his eyes."

Havoc made that statement, and Roy glanced at the face. He took an involuntary step back.

Mustang had seen many things in his lifetime, most of which he'd love to forget and put behind him permanently, but those eyes…

Where the eyes once lay was nothing more than a thick, scrambled substance that closely resembled mashed potatoes. It had sunk deep in the skull and also covered the area around the eyes, like cheap eye shadow worn by young girls just learning how to put on makeup. Roy didn't know what the hell it was.

"It's his eyes." Shayla spoke quietly, watching Roy. On the outside, his face was blank as paper, but she knew his disgust inside. "Some guys leave roses on their victim's bodies, like a signature, but this one makes eyes explode. I have no clue how he/she does it."

Havoc didn't bother to hide his expression. His right hand twitched, and if he ever needed a fix, this was the time. Hawkeye kept her cool, but her face went two shades lighter. She calmly averted her eyes from the sight in front of her. Shayla heard the unspoken request and began to zip the body back up, gingerly closing the eyes so not to see the horror that lay in them.

Stanford gauged each reaction. "Now that you've all seen it with your own eyes, you understand the situation."He for once looked somber. "If the public knows about this, there _will_ be panic. That fact we've kept it out of the public eye this long is a small miracle. I haven't been Fuhrer for long, but long enough to know that your reputation for handling these types of… missions precedes you." The Fuhrer fixed Mustang with a long look. "You'll be given as much support and materials, whether they be money or men, as you need. I don't care what it takes. Just catch that man, dead or alive."

Roy stood tall and answered. "Yes sir."

Pleased, Stanford nodded briskly and headed toward the door with his men following. "Oh, and one more thing." He paused, peeking over his shoulder, staring at Shayla but addressing Roy. "The Angel Alchemist is now under your command. Since there might be a slight chance you uncover a victim who's still alive, you'll need her expertise." With that, the Fuhrer and his bodyguards exited the room.

Silence filled the medical room.Roy didn't have to look at Shayla's face to know she'd be red as a tomato. And he couldn't resist…

"Well, we both knew I'd have you under my command some day…" Roy drawled. He let the double meaning hang in the air.

"I'd punch you, but that's Ed's field, so I'll let it go." Shayla pouted and folded her arms. To a passisng stranger she looked no older than sixteen.

"It's not that bad," Havoc said. He seemed relieved for a change of topic. "Yeah, he's a bastard, but at least he's not Stanford."

Shayla grinned at that. "True. And the man knows I hate him. He probably thinks of new, malicious ways to make my life hell. He hit it right on the mark this time."

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Roy pretended to be wounded, fixing her with puppy eyes that would make any woman swoon, excepttwo. "Are you saying I torture you?"

"I'm not even gonna give you an answer."

"OH! So you mean its torture to be away from me." Roy fixed her with a lecherous grin. "I never knew you felt that way."

Hawkeye and Shayla rolled their eyes. Havoc shook his head.

'_Well at least I lifted the mood. They should all thank me.'_

However, Shayla's eyes turned grave again. "I still have information to tell you guys. Sorry to dampen the mood again, but it can't be helped." She moved away from the body bag and sat on one of the beds, placing her chin in her right hand. "First off, we've given our murderer a name. The Dream Alchemist."

Everyone gave her skeptical looks.

"How does that name fit him?" Havoc exclaimed. "I'd think The Eye Popper Alchemist would at least fit."

"Yeah, but if you close the victims eyes, you can't tell anything's wrong. Hey, don't glare at me. I didn't pick the name." She put her hands up in surrender. "Stanford has shitty taste; excuse the language."

"What his name is shouldn't matter, Havoc." Hawkeye fixed him with a stern gaze. Havoc had sense to look sheepish.

"Now, what worries me the most is that there is never a sign of a struggle," Shayla continued. "Hughes and I have interviewed the relatives of the victims, and the story is the same. The person was fine, then for about a week would stress out, and seemingly worked up over some hidden reason he couldn't tell anyone. Then magically he'd recover from it and be his usual self, and a week after that, wind up with his eyes blown up from the inside." Shayla cringed at her last statement.

Havoc spoke up. "So why don't we find anyone who's stressed out? Keep an eye on that person for a while."

"Yeah, if you want to include me on that list. Might as well ckeck out Stanford, too. This is the military. Everyone stresses about something." She shook her head. "Sorry, but that's just not gonna happen."

"A manhunt, perhaps?" This time Hawkeye spoke.

Again the Angel Alchemist gave a negative response. "Tried it. And it was kept low key, if you know what I mean. I don't know who this guy is, but he's far from stupid. A maniac, but not stupid. He doesn't leave so much as spittle. Believe me, the squad I traveled with checked."

Roy bent his head down and closed his eyes, digesting the information. _'A manhunt proved unsuccessful, but that's to be expected. We don't even know what the killer looks like. And keeping tabs on the State Alchemists is a waste of time…'_

"Is there any chance this killer has an accomplice? It would make things easier for him, especially at the rate he's moving. I'd say he's pretty sure of himself if he's killing a person a week."

Shayla's brow furrowed in thought and stared at the floor. "That's a good question, Mustang. I have no idea, but from the way the victims are shown it seems like there's one person. There could be more but…" She shrugged. "Until we capture one guy, we probably won't know for a while."

"Were the victims related in any way?" Havoc questioned. "Maybe if there's a connection between them, the military can figure out the next target."

"I doubt it," Hawkeye stated, focusing on Havoc. "It suspect it's the same as Barry the Butcher. He just picked a girl when one was available and the coast was clear."

"You guys ask good questions," Shayla said ruefully. "But let's call it quits for now. What we need is a sign or a lead, and preferably sometime this week."

"Colonel!" At that precise moment, Fury made an entrance, looking decidedly out of breath. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but Hughes is here and said he got info from a guy who was attacked by the killer."

Havoc let out a long whistle and turned to Shayla, grin on his face. "You sure know how to call 'em."

"It's about time that idiot got his ass here," Roy muttered and opened his eyes, annoyed. He was however relieved that Hughes, as usual, came through for them.

'_These are the times I'm actually proud to admit he's my best friend. Not that he'll ever know.'_

"Sir, it'd be best if you met him down at your office."

Roy glared at his First Lieutenant. "I know that. You don't have to mother me."

"Yeah, she does. You'd be dead if she didn't, Mr. I'm Gonna Try Lighting Scar's Ass On Fire In the Rain." (5) Havoc howled and clutched his side, and Fury barely mustered a snicker. Hawkeye felt the ends of her lips twitch upward. Shayla mentally tallied up the score for the day: Roy -3. Rest of the world - 1. It was a start.

Roy turned and walked out the door, not the least bit amused. "That won't get any of you a promotion!"

Angie meekly to a peek at her husband, who currently rested against the wall, his stared directed at the window. "Hunny, would you like some dinner? After that attack, you must be hungry."

Mark glanced at the pregnant woman and smiled. "Of course. Anything you make is fine."

A pleased smile lit up her face and she hurried to the kitchen to please her husband, and thankful he was still alive.

The moment her back turned, Mark dropped the smile and sneered. _'Foolhardy woman… are they really that gullible? Her lover could have beaten her for all I know and she'd still wouldn't know the difference!'_

_/What does it matter? She's completely fooled and that's all you should care about. /_

_'Yeah…' _Mark ran a hand through the thick mass of reddish hair on his head. _'Did I mention I hate this color?'_

An invisible sigh. _/Yes, you did. And I care why/_

_'Sorry! Just trying to make conversation.' _Mark felt the need to pout, but settled for resuming staring out the window.

_/…We need to be prepared for the next victim. He'll be coming to interrogate you soon. /_

_'Yeah, but he's no alchemist. Are you sure this will work? I won't tolerate failure.'_

_/But he's close to many, including the one we're after… the child. /_

_'Fullmetal…'_

_/Yes. /_

A slow grin formed on his face, and a bubble of laughter threatened to tear out from his throat. _'Oh, yes. Finally, we'll have what we want, and make all those asses pay.'_

A soft voice cooed from the depths of Mark's mind. _/Yes. We'll have what we want. So just relax. /_

_'Just… relax…' _Eyes grew heavy, and Mark felt himself slip into the dark abyss known as sleep. _'Jus.. t… re.. l..'_

_/Yes, Robert. Go to sleep and dream. /_

"Mark! Your dinner's ready!"

Mark breathed in deeply and opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his face, so much different from the grin from earlier.

"Coming."

_/Yes. Dream. It's what you do best. /

* * *

_

(1) I don't think there's a medical wing, but it's my story and I needed one, so there!

(2) As I said, I haven't seen the end of the series, so I don't know what happens to Bradley. Try to bear with me.

(3) No, that's not a typo. She's got orange eyes. I'm a bit out there, if you know what I mean…:p

(4) That name sucks, but I didn't want any other characters dying, so I killed off one in my head. Hehehehe…

(5) I laughed my ass off when I saw that episode. Can't remember which one it was though… (sigh)

I hate this chapter! (throws a tantrum) It wouldn't flow the way I wanted it to, and I don't think Roy or Havoc was in character! (sighs) Oh well. What did you think of Shayla? I like her; but then again, she's my character, so input would be lovely! She'll be in most of the story, so if there's something you want changed, say so now! Also, this story is getting a lot longer than anticipated. We're not even into the main part yet! So I understand if any of you guys lose interest, but you're welcome to stick around! Now for the shout outs :p

_**Anime Monster**- I'm happy to know I got Hughes' character on the nose! Hopefully I didn't screw up on the other characters in this chapter. (sighs) I'm glad you like it so far, and I'll definitely check out your story: p_

_**BloodFlavoredDonghnutsRoxMySox**- Your name is definitely unique! (grins) I'm glad you think this story kicks ass! You know how to feed the ego! Thanx!_

_**sirith**- I'm glad you thought it was interesting! Hopefully you'll like this chapter, even if I don't… (mutters) Stupid chapter…_

_**catey**- I'm sorry! Ed will be in the next chapter, so hang in there!_

Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V, an I, an E, a W! What's that spell? REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Edward returns

Bandit- once again, I know I am loved. Thanx my faithful reviewers! (smiles)

Ed- IT'S NOT TOO LATE! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CA—

Bandit- (hits Ed with a whip)

Ed- (faints from pain)

Roy- …wasn't that harsh?

Bandit- YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?

Roy- (backs away)

Disclaimer- (starts wailing hysterically) I DON'T OWN FMA! WAAAAHHHHHH!

(A/N) All right folks! Ed's here! Took me a while, but I got him. Sorry for the atrociously long wait :p

And towards the end, you'll see a smidgen of shounen ai.

* * *

When Ed got off the train, he didn't dawdle around like usual, hoping for an excuse to walk by so he could avoid the Colonel. Nope, he flew straight to headquarters with steam rising out of his ears and anger radiating off him like a mini bomb. Anyone who got enough courage to peek at his beet red face ducked behind any type of material, be it a trash can or another unfortunate human being, so not to be seen. (1) 

Seeing Ed mad was nothing new, but seeing him with a **'someone's gonna die today, so make sure it isn't you'** look kept everyone at a distance.

'_Bastard! I'm gonna transmute you into a bird shit when I'm done with you!'

* * *

_

Roy sat calmly in his chair in front of Hughes, not knowing the impending doom that was about to come raining at him in a few minutes or so.

"Alright Hughes. What's got you so giddy?"

Hughes grinned at his best friend and answered, "If we're lucky, the end of these murders."

Roy rose a thin eyebrow. "Well, don't keep me in the dark. Do tell."

Instead of answering, Hughes flopped down on Mustang's couch, stretching his entire body out and relishing its softness. "Wow! Do you know how softer your couch is than mine? If I'd had this one this morning, I'd be asleep right now and Gracia would be yelling at me to go to work and I wouldn't be able to tell you the glorious news I--"

"If you don't get to the point, I'll roast you where you lay. And I _will_ hide the body."

Hughes waved off the threat. "Gracia would wipe the floor with you, trust me."

"Hughes…" Roy growled, reaching into his pocket for his gloves.

"Alright! No need to be all pissy!" Hughes pouted but sat up correctly on the couch. He dropped his happy charade and went serious while brooding for a while.

'_Finally we're getting somewhere…'_ Roy thought in relief.

"As I'm sure you've been told by Fury, my wife got a call early this morning from a man named Mark Summers."

"Your wife? What did he want from her?"

Hughes hesitated for a quick moment then answered, "Well, it was for me but she picked it up and I let her talk." He hoped Roy would get the hint and stay on the beach and not stray to the dark waters. (2)

Roy now gave his friend a quizzical glance. "I thought you didn't want her to know anything…"

Hughes became defensive. "It's not like I knew who it was!" (3)

Roy dropped it. When Hughes got annoyed about something, it was best to leave that subject alone…

After calming down, Hughes regretted his outburst. "Sorry about that, Roy."

It was Roy's turn to wave off the sentence. "I was the nosy one. Now are we going to discuss Mark or not?"

A sheepish grin split Hughes face. "Yeah. Well, from what he said, he was out for a drink late last night, then someone came and attacked him."

"Did he get a look at the guy's face?"

"Don't know. From what Gracia said, he didn't specify a lot. Just gave vague details." Hughes leaned and allowed his head to hang over the top of the couch. "That's why I'm gonna go see him, probably with Shayla, and ask a few questions."

Roy nodded. "Good. Hopefully we'll wrap this case up quick so I can go back to achieving my goal."

"The mini skirt one or the 'Become Fuhrer' one?"

Roy couldn't stop the smirk. "While I'd like to pursue the mini skirt campaign, Hawkeye's so moody from the murders there's a chance she'll shoot me for even thinking about it."

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about this if you just--"

"Don't say it!" Mustang snapped.

"What? You didn't even let me finish my sentence!"

"I know what you're going to say. So let me answer right now; I don't want or need one."

Hughes lifted his head and shot Roy an amused look. "So in your apartment won't work?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Your apartment." Hughes repeated this as if speaking to a dumb child. "I was going to say that maybe you should transfer the skirts out of headquarters. Sure, no one will think to look here, but someone's gonna step on them sooner or later. That unused bathroom will get fixed sooner or later." The amused look grew and transformed into prankish delight. "What? Think I was gonna say you need a wife?"

"Hughes…"

"Yes dear?"

"Get the hell out of my office."

"Are you sure? Cause if you want, I could hook you up with this young lady who's dying to meet you…"

Roy grabbed his gloves and began to slip them on.

"All right!" Hughes knew when to make himself scarce, and now seemed a good a time as any. He held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender while inching toward the door.

Roy kept his glare in place until Hughes left his office. He rubbed his temples and rested his head on the desk in front of him.

"Oh and Roy, I forgot to show you my pictures of Elicia! I got the new 'mini fashion model' series developed!" The door ripped open and Roy found a picture of Elicia in a gown ten times her size and make up that would put a clown to shame thrust in front of his nose. "Isn't she precious? Just the loveliest angel you'll ever see! Seeing her makes you want to get married and have kids, right?"

Hughes had just enough time to do a hasty 'about face' and run out the door before a stream of fire blew his ass off.

Roy twitched and mentally cursed Hughes.

'_Damnit! Why does he always bring my lack of steady relationships into any conversation we have? It's not that I need wife…'_

Yeah, keep telling yourself that Roy. It's easier than facing up to the pain.

'_Shut up.'_

As Shayla would say, the truth hurts doesn't it?

Roy let out a bitter laugh. Now he was talking to himself. What else can go wrong?

The door slammed open and Roy automatically lifted his hands into snap position.

"Hughes, I suggest you pray right now, because--"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Roy paled and froze in his seat. That was _not_ Hughes.

'_Well, someone returned from his mission…'_

If Roy weren't so startled, he would have laughed at the fact that Ed could tower in a doorway. Quite amusing, really… well, not right now.

'_Damn. What I'd do to set him off this badly? He looks like he wants to transmute me into something unpleasant. And I know Fullmetal's got a wild imagination.'_

Ed stomped his way over to the desk, trying to stare down his nose at the Colonel and not quite succeeding. Roy felt that obnoxious little laugh try to make a break out of his mouth, but he stubbornly held it in.

'_Don't laugh death in the face. It won't appreciate my sense of humor.'_ Roy now had to bite the inside of his lip to keep it in.

Fullmetal reached the desk and leaned over until his face came dangerously close to Roy's, his voice so low it could be considered a growl. (4) "Congratulations. You've just reached an all time low."

Any laughing feeling Roy suppressed rolled on its belly and died on the spot. Ed usually was ranting his ass off, screaming about unfair Colonels and other obscenities. Instead he stood a breath's width away and Roy consciously kept himself aware of where Ed's hands were. A quiet Fullmetal was a dangerous one, and the raven haired alchemist began to fully understand the danger he was in.

_'Oh fuck. I've done it now.'_

"Fullmetal," Roy said slowly, keeping his tone neutral, "Can you at least tell me what I did? You're going to need a good story to tell the police if you kill me."

Edward growled again and stood up straight. "You know what you fucking did!"

Mustang shook his head. "No, I don't. You'll have to inform me."

"You bastard!"

"I'm serious, Fullmetal."

Some of the pent up anger seeped out of Ed as he realized the Colonel really didn't know.

'_That bastard really doesn't know? Maybe I got it wrong…'_ Ed furiously shook his head. _'What am I thinking? This is Colonel Mustang. He makes it his hobby to drive me insane! Of course he meant it!'_

Ed continued to glare menacingly at Mustang while having his inner debate. "Fine! Maybe this will get you thinking. It's about my previous mission!"

Mustang blinked at him. Now that he thought about it, what did he send the chibi alchemist to do?

Ed carefully watched Mustang's expression. He that bastard so much as sneezed the wrong way, he'd kill him.

"Fullmetal, I'm going to need a better hint. If you don't tell me soon, you can just leave." Roy now crossed his arms and waited as patiently as possible.

"Fine! You sent me to Persa! You said there was a rogue alchemist terrorizing everyone!"

"…And?"

Ed felt the sudden urge to stamp his feet and pout like he used to do when he was five years old, so he did. Roy decided he looked utterly ridiculous. "Do you know what Persa is famous for, that you so 'conveniently' forgot to tell me? It famous for its brothels!"

Now Roy didn't bother to hide his quizzical gaze. What was he talking about?

"Your alchemist was nothing but a… provider for the town." A deep flush spread across Ed's face. "He wasn't terrorizing anyone. He just… got a little too happy with some of his… err… equipment and there were some complaints. One of his employers probably thought it was some type of alchemy weapon and panicked. "

Roy still didn't get it. "Okay, he was a prostitute. That's no reason to come barging in here like a rhino and practically threaten my health. " Roy found himself frowning. "It's not like I write these missions. I just read them and give them to my subordinates. Besides, _you_ should be asking around before chasing or following anyone. It's not my fault."

"Yes it is!" A fresh helping of rage surfaced and Ed growled at him. "When I chased him around town and into this… he… and…"

"And what?"

Ed turned and looked at the wall, finding an unbelievably interesting crack to examine.

'_Let's see, it's bullet shaped. Hawkeye must have been PMSing while I was gone…'_

"Fullmetal, what happened? Don't expect to leave this office until I know what happened." Mustang let the threat hang in the air. Ed considered taking Mustang up on his threat.

'_No. I'd end up committing homicide if I stay in the same room as him.'_

"… Fine," Ed shuffled his feet and the redness now covered the entire plane of his face. "I… chased him and…"

"Fullmetal…"

"Ifollowedhimandfoundhiminthishousewithoneofhisclientsandtheyweredoingit." There, Ed thought, I did it.

Roy was not amused. "Repeat it slowly."

'_Damnit!'_

"…I followed him and found him in this house with one of his clients and they were…" Ed stared at his boots. "Then he asked me if I wanted to… join." Of all the conversations to be having… Why didn't he just avoid Central like he usually did?

The office filled with heavy silence. Of all the things Roy had been expecting…

"So basically you were so embarrassed you decided to take your aggression out on poor me?" Roy smirked and added a mocking ring to his voice. "You poor adolescent."

"SHUT UP!" Ed turned his glare on full blast, not that it would help. "You purposely made me go to Persa for your own sick, twisted pleasure, bastard!'

"Now is that anyway to talk to your superior?"

"You're not denying it!" Ed's face twisted and he felt ready to scream in frustration. "You always do this! Sending me on meaningless missions!"

Roy stared at the boy. "Well, of course they seem meaningless now. With Alphonse restored to his normal body, any mission will seem boring by comparison. You also lost your companion, since your brother now resides with Winry. One doesn't experience the journey of a lifetime and expect the same level of excitement afterward." His tone was extremely condescending.

The short alchemist felt shame wash over him. His throat tightened and he refused to look the Flame Alchemist in the eye.

"And now that this matter has been cleared up, you are dismissed." Roy waved his hand and made a shooing motion toward the door, now staring at some legal documents.

Depression settled in and Ed let his legs move to the door. With no real anger left, Edward realized how the Colonel had hit the target as always. He himself didn't even realize how boring it was without Al until that bastard said it.

'_It had made such sense at the time, and I know it isn't beneath him. But maybe I really wasn't justified this time. I miss Al so much, maybe I want him to mess up just so I can vent my anger out on him.'_ This train of thought continued to depress Ed greatly. _'I hate to say it, but he was in the right. I messed up. He always sees me at my worst moments!'_

Ed stopped at the door and glanced back at the Colonel.

'_I don't wanna, but… it's the best thing to do. I'm seventeen; I can handle it, even if it is you, sadistic Colonel.'_

"Sir… that was… I mean…" Ed licked his dry lips and willed himself to try again. "I-I'm sorry… for the outburst." The boy shyly kept his eyes trained on him and waited for a response.

The pen in Roy's hand almost broke from the surprised force that little statement gave him. Fullmetal did _not_ just apologize. No, he couldn't. It wasn't apart of their delicate game, their constant power struggle. There were few things Roy was sure about in this world, and one of them was that the Fullmetal Alchemist would rather eat cow pies than say those words to him. He must have heard wrong.

When the Colonel didn't answer, Ed scowled at his head, a bit hurt at the lack of comment.

'_Even when I try to act somewhat mature, he still ignores me like I'm not worth his time.'_

"Never mind. I take it back. This time it might have been my fault, but you're still clearly a fucking bastard." Edward stated icily and walked out the door.

The pen dropped to the desk and Mustang silently cursed himself. _'Damn, he did apologize! When did he grow up and how come I never noticed…'_ It was so un-Edward like. Fullmetal apologizing and him giving up an argument were pretty much one and the same, at least from Ed's POV. He'd put his pride on the line, and Roy might as well have thrown it back in his face. God, sometimes he was a bastard.

He shot up from this chair and ran to the closed door, swinging it opened.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed's head popped back and he stared at the man. "What the hell d--"

"Apology accepted."

Golden eyes grew wide. The boy was obviously having trouble computing that small sentence. Roy couldn't help his smirk. The boy looked so endearing with his big eyes and mouth open is momentary shock…

_'I'm going to pretend that thought never existed.'_ (5)

With that, Roy slammed the door back into place and heard a squeak from the other side, followed by a string of curses. Apparently, Fullmetal hadn't moved his head in time.

Feeling relatively more cheerful, Roy found he didn't even mind doing his paperwork. All thoughts about wives and marriage were wiped clean from his mind. A bout with Fullmetal could do wonders for stress.

* * *

"What's wrong, Edward? That's not the usual look you wear when you walk out of Roy's office." The blond shot her an agitated look and rubbed his bruised nose. 

"What are you talking about? And why are you here, Shayla?"

Shayla returned his look with a bright smile. "I've been forced against my will to join this merry, and slightly psychotic, band of fools."

"I resent that." Havoc glanced up from his doodle on the document in front of him and gave the woman a fake offended look. Fury, who was currently fixing a radio, giggled at that and Havoc couldn't help but smile.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Shayla retorted before giving her attention back to Ed. "And to your previous question, you actually looked happy, or some odd form of it." Hands rested on her hips and she gave him a critical eye. "What'd he do to you? Torture, blackmail, threaten family?"

"What? He didn't do anything, even if that is hard to believe." A snort was heard from the short male alchemist.

'_Yeah, it is hard to believe. Just five minutes ago I was ready to blow his head off. Then the fight came and I apologized and he…'_ A tiny blush spread across his face and he looked at the floor. '_Gods, he's not here and I still feel like an idiot! I bet he's smirking right now, the bastard…'_

Shayla took careful note of the blush and felt herself smile, but didn't say anything. Instead, a pat on the back interrupted Ed's quiet moment and he lifted his head.

"Oh, well whatever he did, it couldn't be that bad, right? You've dealt with that freak long enough to know what to expect." The brown haired girl steered the boy out of the office and into the hallway. "And you're probably tired from the train ride. Go to the medical hallway and get some rest. We've got a mission and I want you at your best."

"Hey! What are you-- Just wait!" Ed dug his feet into the floor even though there wasn't enough friction to stop Shayla from pushing him down the hall. A loud squeak echoed in the hallway as boots skidded against the tile. "What mission?"

The pushing stopped momentarily and she spun the alchemist around. Ed looked down was slightly startled to see such a serious expression on the woman's face. (6)

"Look Ed. Trust me on this. You need sleep right now, because you won't be getting it for a while." A tremendous emotion swelled up in her eyes, and Ed now noticed how tired her orange eyes looked. "Some really shitty things have been happening while you were away and things look pretty bleak. I care about you like a brother, so please do as I say. I promise to explain everything later." The emotion died, and the cheerfulness settled back in. "Now get going. NO arguing!"

Ed nodded and obeyed, walking quickly down the hall. A nap sounded pretty good to him

Shayla watched him go before returning to the outer office. Havoc glanced up once again from his doodling, watching the woman get lost in her thoughts. A suspicious smile began to form on her face and he felt uneasy.

"What was that all about?"

"Huh?" Havoc's voice snapped her to attention. "Just thinking to myself."

"Don't hurt yourself," he drawled. Shayla glowered at him.

"You are on lucky bastard since I forgot my whip."

"Whatever you say. Now what was that smile for?"

"Smile? What smile?" The innocence act worked well with her, but Havoc was far from fooled.

"The devious one that means you're ploting something. I just want to know what it is…"

"Havoc don't pry…" Fury chided. Havoc pouted cutely and mumbled.

"Yes, Havoc. Listen you your boyfriend." Shayla giggled and spun out the door, leaving the two blushing men.

Shayla stepped into the hallway and went off to find Hughes. There was no way she would let that idiot man off by himself, no matter how well he could use those knives.

'I wonder if I should tell him about Ed…' It seemed like a good idea, but she didn't trust him with secrets that much. If his best friend were involved, he certainly would not hesitate to interfere. And Shayla believed firmly in letting relationships sort themselves out. But in this case…

"They'll both be wrinkled old farts before they even hold a decent conversation free of insults and mauling." Shayla chuckled out loud at that thought. As much as that was funny, she did want the best for those two. "I'll just see where this goes. A bit more observation won't kill me," she said out loud and continued on her search.

* * *

'_When will that Hudges guy get here? He's taking too damn long.'_

_/…It's Hughes, and he'll be on his way, and probably not alone. /_

'_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? You insolent fucker! This is not supposed to happen!'_

_/You--/_

'_I can't kill two people at once! I might as well hold a sign over my head that says, **"Here's your mass murderer, you dumbass!"** on it/_

A hiss_. /Quiet! You'd be wise to lower your tone with me…/_ The threat hung in the air, and Mark felt a bit guilty. He unconsciously tightened his arm around the woman snuggled up to him, not is affection but in annoyance. _/Yes, you'll be set back, but it's better than being caught. This meeting will insure some of the pressure is taken off you. So you'd best remember who's your enemy. /_ The tone was harsh and cruel, and Mark reeled. Never had he been so nasty to him, and Mark thoroughly regretted his outburst.

'_I'm sorry. I'm just worried. This is taking way too long. I should have that boy by now!'_ The familiar wave of anger came crashing down, and Mark squirmed in the bed and jarred his 'wife'. The woman made a noise before settling back to sleep. _'I just want my revenge on what they did to me!'_

_/And you will. / _He too calmed down and reminded himself it would do no good to argue with Robert_. / I wouldn't steer you wrong like the others. After all, we are friends, are we not/_

Mark smiled giddily like a puppy dog that had just been forgiven. _'Yes. We'll always be friends, won't we?'_

_/…Yes. Friends forever. /_

Mark's eyes drooped down slowly in bliss and settled into his morning nap. He always made Mark feel so relaxed. It was good to have friends. Especially ones that would never leave…

Marks snores danced across the room, but not before his eyes opened slightly and a cruel smile made itself known in the darkness.

* * *

(1) I like this paragraph! LMAO. Just thought you guys should know. :p 

(2) That's my mom's saying. Had to sneak some of her sayings in here…

(3) I made Hughes like that because we all know there are just some things you don't want to speak about to anyone, even your best friend. Roy can just wait and find out later.

(4) **Ed**- let me kiss him! **Bandit**- Not yet damnit! **Ed**- Please? **Bandit**- Don't make me get the whip!

(5) Denial, thy name is Roy:p

(6) I'm gonna be merciful and give Ed a height of 5' 4". I don't want him _too_ short. Roy might get back pains. :p

This chapter was completely useless (aren't all my chapters), but Ed was in it, so I'll keep it. Next chapter the plot thickens and maybe some of that action… hopefully. Did ya like those shounen ai hints? If you blinked you might have missed them. :p I'm so sad. I watched the infamous ep. 25 and I cried like a newborn babe. SCREW YOU ENVY! I HOPE YOU FALL IN A CONVIENENTLY PLACED BLACKHOLE! (starts bawling) If the next chapter has a bit more angst, you know why. LONG LIVE HUGHES! (even if he's technically not alive.) Shout out time!

_**diamondprincess2006**- Sorry, but the stupid text won't let me spell your name right... idiots... I'm so glad you liked Shayla! And I'm glad you like creepy, cause things are gonna get weird. The Ed/Roy goodness will get here, don't worry:p_

_**Basser**- hehehe… don't worry. I'm actually 5'1" so you're not alone in the short category. I'm glad I got the characters right… I was getting worried!_

_**BAKURAsoRULES**- I worship your name because it's so true… (coughs) But anyways, glad you enjoyed the story! (smiles)_

_**catey**- Ed is here! Ed is here! Be happy and proud that I finally got him in here! (dances around in circles) WHEE!_

Reviews feed me! Don't let me starve! And none of that flamed stuff since it goes down rough and I'll likely throw up in your face, if you know what I mean… hehehehe…


	5. The Nightingale Screams part 1

Bandit- I'm sorry for such a long wait. I have an American History project due, and that along with tennis and pit orchestra has really sucked all of my time. So I'm not losing interest, I'm just waiting for school to get out. Savor this chapter, because I probably won't update until June. (that's when I get out of school. OH YEAH!)

Ed- You're just making excuses.

Bandit- And you're short. What's your point?

Ed- ARE YOU CAL-

Roy- Can we PLEASE get to the story?

Disclaimer- I don't have a genie or a time machine. 'nough said.

(A/N) This chapter will have some action and a smidgen of shounen ai! Hoorah!

* * *

_/You know what you have to do…/_

'_This isn't apart of the plan!'_

_/Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. You know that. /_

'_Yes… but she's--'_

_/Don't back out now. She shouldn't have told…/_

'…'

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

* * *

Jean Havoc slipped outside for the third time before Hawkeye could have a chance to make an attempt on his life. Because of high tensions, the office wasn't the safest place to have a quick smoke. And the fact it would aggravate Fury to no end. That guy had no lung capacity.

Havoc felt a quick blush land on his cheeks and the mention of his comrade. _'God, I really need a smoke if I'm taking what Shayla said seriously.'_ The thought didn't go away, though.

He sighed loudly to himself and withdrew his smokes from his pocket, and plucked one out. Long, nimble fingers rolled the slender cigarette around and another sigh escaped. Havoc made no move to light it.

'_Now I can't even smoke with that little guy on my mind. What's goin' on here? It never bothered me before…'_ The tall man shook his head in depression and replaced the smoke back in the packet. Smoking didn't seem to be the answer right now, even if it worked in the past. _'I like women, not men. Cain's nice but so not my type… right?' _

"Gosh, don't look like someone raped your turtle." (1)

Havoc whipped around and found an amused Shayla staring at him with that ever-present grin on her face.

"Jeez lady, you scared the shit out of me," he exclaimed.

The short woman made a show of circling around and looking at Havoc's rear end before replying, "Well, your uniform's still blue, so I doubt it."

Still too startled to come back with a witty reply, Havoc shook his head and mock glared at her.

"What? No come back? Are you sick or just humoring me? Probably sick, since I just saw you examine a cigarette and then put it back without a least attempting to light it."

"Shut up and leave."

"Nope. Just pissy." Shayla kept staring at Havoc and waited patiently for him to crack under her stare. She took a bit of delight in watching him squirm under her gaze. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Well, then we can stay outside 'til Ed snaps and kills the Colonel," Havoc stated before turning away. This statement surprised both of them. Shayla wasn't used to Havoc being so stubborn, and Havoc was shocked to find he really _did_ want Shayla to leave him alone. It _was_ her fault he kept thinking these disturbing thoughts.

"We have three hours then." Shayla tried to lighten the mood, but could see Havoc clearly wasn't into it today. And for some reason, she understood that some of the blame rested on her.

'_What the hell did I say that got him riled up?'_ She closed her eyes, racking her brain and thought of their conversations. _'Let's see… There was this morning at the briefing, but he seemed fine then. And afterward, I talked to him about… oops.'_

Feeling guilty, the brown haired woman opened her orange eyes and looked at Havoc's back. His shoulders stood stiff and she knew her presence was not welcome at the moment. _'I really need to learn that men prefer denial. He's probably trying to convince himself he's not gay.'_ Shayla mentally snorted.

"All right. I'll leave, but you should take a good look at how you feel before you try to write it off. Don't you pull a Mustang on me, please. I'm having enough trouble with him at the moment anyway." She held back a laugh when Havoc twisted his neck so quickly he got a cramp and clutched the abused muscle in pain, his features scrunching up. "What? Of course I would know. I pointed it out."

"Yes, but…" Havoc trailed off, not knowing how form the words on his mind. "… Do you really believe that me and him…?"

Shayla shrugged. "I won't tell you anything. I just said don't be so hasty. Think it through, then come and find me when you want to talk. Oh, and I'd get back inside. I passed Hawkeye and she mumbled something about paperwork, smoking bastards, and target practice."

This new bit of information penetrated the depths of Havoc's confused brain, causing him to run back into Central like the time Hughes tried to get him to baby sit Elicia.

Trailing much slower, Shayla returned inside as well. She really didn't want to rush back in, since it still wasn't time to wake Edward up yet. She'd rather let him sleep for a while. The mission would take a long time to complete; she understood that much. Sending Mustang and the others off for a nap would have been a good idea as well. They would all need it.

"It seems I keep running into you." A familiar voice woke Shayla from her thoughts. She saw Hawkeye standing in front of her, gun in hand. Shayla felt the need to take a big step backwards. "Have you seen Havoc?"

"Sorry. I haven't seen him in a while now." Shayla had no desire to see Havoc killed, even if he should do his paperwork. The man had loads on his mind now, thanks to her.

"I see…" Hawkeye eyed the short woman, not entirely sure whether to trust her or not. Havoc was closer to the Angel Alchemist than she was. "I suppose I'll continue my search."

"Good luck with that." Shayla stepped around Hawkeye and continued down the long corridor.

"Angel Alchemist." Being called by her second name stopped her in an instant and she made a face.

"You can call me Shayla. That title is way too formal."

"Shayla then. Weren't you to accompany Hughes to Summers' house?"

"I was, but then I thought he'd be fine on his own." She shrugged her shoulders. Even though the real reason for her staying was to take care of Edward and the others, she didn't feel comfortable with telling Hawkeye. "He's a big man and can take care of himself."

Hawkeye's brown eyes darkened a shade. Shayla had the distinct feeling that she didn't agree with her. "I don't mean to speak out of line, but I'd feel better if you were with him."

Now Shayla felt her own eyes narrow. "You don't think he can handle it?"

"I never said that." Hawkeye no longer felt the need to continue the conversation, so she nodded quickly and continued on her way.

'_Well, that was strange.'_ She tried to laugh it off inside, but didn't reach anywhere. The fake laughter died somewhere in her chest. A feeling of uneasy settled in the pit of Shayla's stomach and would not go away. _'Great. Now I'm paranoid. Just what I needed. Thanks a lot, bitch.'_ Deciding on a quick walk to Mustang's office, Shayla fought to get rid of the sense of dread that followed her through the hallway.

* * *

Hughes stepped on the front porch and prepared to knock. Not for the first time that day did he wish he could skip work and take Elicia to the park. It was a nice day; sunny and little humidity in the air. It constantly mocked Hughes.

'_But duty calls.'_ Hughes mentally sighed and took a quick look around him.

The house that stood in front of him was far from shabby, about two stories high with a lovely paint job of red and brown hues. The grass was neatly cut, without a trace of weeds anywhere, and a giant oak tree towered over the roof nearby. There were a number of windows, and even though he couldn't see the interior yet, Hughes would bet his paycheck the inside looked better than the outside.

'_His wife must be loaded, because I know how much a rookie State Alchemist is paid.'_

Hughes began to knock, but before his fist reached to door, it opened to reveal a young man with red hair dressed in a loose shirt and sweats. Despite his causal outfit, he held himself high as if in a business suit. Blue eyes blinked at him and Hughes wanted to flinch. Those eyes; they appeared… empty, like the life had been sucked right out of them. A shudder ran along his spine.

'_I really wish Shayla didn't bail on me today. I could use some company right about now.'_

"Mark Summers, I presume?" Hughes stuck out his hand. Mark stared at it for a moment before accepting and giving the outstretched hand a brisk, but firm shake.

"You presume correct." The voice sounded smooth and almost liquid-like, which surprised Hughes. It was a voice of a seasoned man who'd seen many things and knew how to manipulate the world around him. One of excellent upbringing and an exceptional education. Hughes felt slightly outclassed.

"I'm sorry to bother you on such a beautiful day."

"You mustn't be sorry. I called you here." A smile played on Mark's lips, one that didn't reach past his nose. "But we must talk inside. I'd like you to meet my wife Angie. She prepared some food for us to eat while we talk."

"Of course." Hughes felt relief. Maybe the wife would put him more at ease. He certainly wasn't feeling it now.

Summers stepped to the side and disappeared from view while Hughes cautiously walked in. All the lights appeared to be off, and the drapes closed tight to prevent any sunlight from entering. Shadows danced across the furniture and walls in what he guessed was the living room. He felt like something would come right out and drag him off. _'Something right out of a haunted house,'_ he thought. Another shudder.

"Forgive me for the lack of sun. My wife is pregnant and the light aggravates her." The voice brushed against Hughes' ear and he fought the urge to bring out his knives.

He turned and faced Mark with a grin. "I know what you mean. I still remember when my wife was pregnant with my daughter. Everything upset her, including me." He let out a chuckle, not because it was funny but it filled the immense silence that, if possible, echoed around him. He felt a bit crowded.

But there was another noise. A bit like scratching.

'_Great. There are rats. Shayla owes me a beer when I see her.'_

Another fake smile showed up on Mark's face. His eyes not longer held that empty feel, but a cunning, predatory look replaced it. Hughes didn't consider it an improvement.

'_Make that a pack. Ice cold.'_

"This way, if you please." Summers walked… well, more like glided to the stairs previously hidden on the right. Hughes followed uneasily. The whole house seemed like it was watching him, and Mark's lack of conversation wasn't helping.

"So… where is your wife at the moment?" Hughes desperately to fill in the silence. And that smell… Like Shayla when she went on one of her famous cleaning escapades. _'God, I hate the smell of bleach.' _But there was something else that bothered him… and it wasn't the bleach.

"Oh, she's somewhere. The stupid fucker probably got lost on her way to the bathroom."

Hughes almost tripped on the stairs.

'_Did I hear correctly, or am I so spooked my ears are playing tricks on me?'_

He stopped his attempt to make conversation, and the journey up the stairs continued in silence.

When they reached the top, Mark made a sharp turn to the left and down a long corridor with one crusty and splintered looking door at the end. Hughes obediently followed him. The scratching got louder.

The door had a number of locks on it, and Mark reached inside his shirt pocket to pull out an old, rusted key.

"This house must be pretty old if you use that type of key," Hughes commented.

"Yes. The house was built in 1743, when my grandfather was a boy. It's a family heirloom, in a sense." (2) The key was pushed into the lock, and turned with a little effort on Mark's part. The door, to Hughes' surprise, opened on well-oiled hinges and fell back to show a pitch-black room. No surprise there.

"Your wife is in here?"

"No. I will bring her in here shortly, but for now, let's talk a bit." Mark walked in first and flipped a switch. Light flooded the room and a table with three chairs stood right in the middle. Other than a picture on the wall, there were no other furnishings. All was quiet… except for the scratching noise.

If anything, this room scared him more than the darkness of the other rooms. Everything was so exposed. Hughes could count the cracks in the wall if he really wanted too.

He took a few short steps to the picture hanging on the wall directly opposite of the door. It portrayed a young woman with light blond hair, almost white. The face was heart shaped, and beautiful doe eyes stared back at Hughes, almost mesmerizing him.

_'Damn…'_

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, a slight smile showed on her radiant face.

But that smell… the room must have been dipped in bleach or something. _'Probably to clean up for my arrival.'_

Hughes glanced back at the face. Now that he thought about it, there was something weird going on…

The scratching had stopped.

"I know this room seems… bland." Hughes hadn't noticed Summers was watching his expression. Hell, he hadn't noticed the man had left and returned with refreshments. He must be losing his touch in this old house…"But it is the only room I will allow the light to be on. Annie has sensitive eyes and I don't wish to bring any strain on her during the pregnancy."

"It's no trouble," Hughes said quickly. "It's not like I came here for tea and cookies. I understand this is no social call."

"I'm glad we see… eye to eye." Mark did another phony smile. He motioned to the chairs. "And now, we talk. Ask me anything you wish." He paused.

Hughes took a seat and waited for Mark to do the same. The other placed the food on the table and when they were both seated, Hughes started his interrogation.

"Do you have rats?"

That was not a question Mark expected. "Excuse me?"

"There's been a scratching noise, and it's loudest in this room."

Mark shrugged one shoulder, not interested in the topic. "I would not be surprised. This house is old as I told you."

"Just wondering." Hughes cleared his throat. "Okay, would you please just start at the beginning and tell me everything that happened. And I mean everything, even if you have to tell me you had a bowel movement while you were out."

Summers nodded. "As you already know, I went out for a quick drink. Annie was… suffering from a mood swing, and I thought it best if I made myself scarce." His blue eyes focused on Hughes' green ones. "You mentioned your wife had been pregnant, so I'm sure you understand."

And Hughes did understand. His usually mild tempered wife had caused him a number of hangovers when carrying Elicia, many of which he hadn't taken a drink but wished he had.

"But that is beside the point. I went to the pub on the West Side of town for a beer. Just to cool the nerves. I stayed for maybe thirty minutes, nursing one bottle, before deciding to head back."

"Sorry to interrupt," Hughes interjected, "but did you walk or catch a ride there?"

"I walked. It's not that far from here and I needed the exercise."

"Okay. Keep going."

"I was walking back when I felt someone following me. You know that persistent tingle you get on the back of your neck when you sense something wrong? That's the feeling I had. I resumed walking, trying different alley ways to shake him off, but he trailed right behind me. In the end, I made a foolish mistake and went into a dead end."

Hughes nodded his head. "I guess you thought you could take him, since you are a State Alchemist."

"Naturally. I turned and I asked him why he was following me, and he didn't answer. Just attacked with tremendous speed. His hands wrapped around my throat and for a while I couldn't breathe. If not for my alchemy, I would have died right then."

"I'm sorry I keep interrupting you, but exactly what type of alchemy do you use?"

"They call me the Nightingale Alchemist."

"You sing?"

The joke either flew over Mark's head, or he didn't find it very amusing. Hughes once again reminded himself to shut up and just listen.

"…No, I don't sing much. But I got the name from the fact I can soothe my enemy."

"…I'm not sure I understand…"

"To fight an enemy, a certain level of some emotion, whether it be hate or love, is needed," Mark said. He looked down at Hughes, even if Hughes was considerably taller. "All I do is take this feeling away, leaving my opponent almost sedated. If it is a bully, take away their jealousy and they are left confused and helpless. A mother fighting for her child, take away the love and hate directed at you and she forgets her reason for fighting in the first place."

"So basically… you remove the emotion that causes your enemy to fight."

"Precisely."

"Sounds more like magic to me."

"Not really. It deals with brain waves and signals. This array," Mark held out his left arm to show an elaborate array made of triangles and circles on the forearm, "allows me to shoot a signal of my own into a person's brain. It would look like a lightning bolt emerging from my arm. This signal then replaces the hostile signal, disabling the emotion." (3)

"And can you replace an emotion of your own?"

The question momentarily surprised Mark, but he covered it quickly. Hughes almost didn't see it. "Actually, I can. But it requires more energy than I am contented with giving up. It's like taking one of your own feelings and planting them into someone else. The experience can be quite draining and I found the after effects to be rather… disturbing."

"So you are telling me that if you took the emotion of love from someone and switched it with the hate emotion, you could change how a person feels about something or someone."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "I assure, sir, that the effects are temporary. Only long enough to escape or get in a critical blow."

In a quick gesture of surrender, Hughes held up his hands. "I didn't mean to be on the offensive. I'm too curious sometimes."

The blue eyes now looked back with that dead expression. "Yes. I can tell. Now may I continue?"

'_I really need to give up on conversation.' _"Of course."

"I used my alchemy to take away the hate directed at me. It worked, and his grip relaxed. I was too winded from being choked and I had no concealed weapons, so I took off while my adversary just stood there." Mark stopped his story telling and looked at Hughes expectantly.

"…Am I to assume you ran the rest of the way?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Hughes stood up and stretched his long limbs, yawning a bit. "Nice story. You must have some time working out all the kinks to make it sound believable."

The red haired man stiffened in his chair and stared at Hughes with a new emotion: shock. "I..I believe I don't understand…"

"I think you do. First of all, your wife's name is Angie, not Annie. You slipped twice. I find it hard to believe a married couple for at least five years would have trouble remembering their spouses name."

"What I call my wife is none of your business." The shock had dissolved and contained fury replaced it. "I don't find this funny in the least, Mr. Hughes."

"Neither do I." Hughes kept his eyes trained on his audience. He also got his hand ready to slip the knife buried in his sleeve out and continued. "The second mistake was the way described your alchemy. I'm head of Investigation Dept. , so I did a little background check on you. You can't transfer your emotions into anyone. That would require a lot more power than you have. In fact, the emotional strain would kill you." (4)

"I would think I would know more about my alchemy than you and the rest of Central." By now, Mark was standing up as well and his face twisted into an ugly grimace.

"True, but your last flaw really can't be explained. Your wife is dead."

A tattle tale silence filled the small room, and Hughes knew he won this argument. Mark's face smoothed out and the blank stare returned. "And whatever gave you that idea?" he whispered.

"If you're gonna kill someone, at least do it outside. I've got a friend who uses bleach so much I'm surprised all of Central isn't sterile right now. I know what you can use it for, and _you_ don't know how to use it properly."

The head bowed, red bangs spilling over the face and obscuring the view. His clenched hands relaxed and hanged limply, swaying just a tad back and forth. "You're wrong…"

"Then may I see her? If she is alive, then I'll leave and won't bother you again. The other reason I came here is because your neighbors reported screaming around noon."

The scratching resumed.

Mark remained quiet for a moment, the walked to the portrait of the woman. Sharp green eyes followed his every move. An alarm now went off in Hughes' head. This was not going the way he'd hoped.

"You want to see my wife, you stupid fucker?" Hughes didn't seem fazed by the language and nodded his head, though Mark couldn't see the movement. "All right, you greedy fuck. I'll show you." Mark grabbed the picture off the brass knob it hung from and threw it down to the floor. It turned out the picture concealed a hidden safe, tall and gray, embedded into the wall. Just big enough to fit a…

Hughes' felt his stomach roll while disgust and anger washed over him.

"You sick bastard…"

Mark ignored the remark and worked on the combination, the dial rolling steadily in his fingers. The dial stopped with a click, and Hughes didn't want to see what was in that safe.

"All right you fucking asshole. I'll show you my WIFE!" Mark began to cackle loudly, throwing his head back, the red hair now appearing eerily like fresh blood. The whites of his eyes glowed and the overhead light flickered.

_'My god, he's mental...'_

The door to the safe swung open and Hughes immediately looked away. By no means did Hughes have a weak stomach, but this was beyond wrong. This was vile. He just didn't have the heart to look.

That was a mistake.

A fist slammed into his side and Hughes gasped in momentary pain from the surprise attack. He stumbled to the side from the force of the blow and would have fallen if Summers hadn't caught him. Two slender hands snaked across his neck, and Hughes fought against the haze clouding his mind to get a firm grip on the floor. Mark was almost lifting him to the point his toes just barely brushed the floor.

'"**_His hands wrapped around my throat and for a while I couldn't breathe._"_'_**

Hughes struggled in Mark's grip, but the man showed considerable strength. He tightened his hold and delighted in the ugly crunching noises emitting from Hughes throat. "Something wrong, you fuck? I thought you wanted to see my WIFE! LOOK AT HER!" Hughes' vision danced in front of him as his body flew through the air. As best he could, he tensed his body for impact, but landed on something soft. The smell of bleach was now over powering. Hughes felt he would gag.

'_What the hell did I… land…' _

"GO ON AND LOOK AT HER BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

He didn't want to look. Gods, he wanted this to be a dream. Just a bad dream. Then he would wake up with Gracia in his arms and kiss her good morning and…

Hughes turned his head slightly to the side.

Just before he screamed, the lights went out.(5)

* * *

(1) This is a saying from one of my favorite teachers, who at the moment has cancer and the odds are stacked against him. Even though he'll probably never know, he inspired me to do my best and this chapter is dedicated to him. Thanks Mr. Rock! Love ya! 

(2) Does anyone know the actual time period the FMA takes place in? (looks around) Anyone?

(3) That was total bullshit on my part. I really don't know if anything I said was true, so don't go telling your science teacher some idiot on the net said this and that about brain signals. That is all. :p

(4) Did I mention I was bullshitting? See (3).

(5) Hughes? Scream? Unrealistic, but I needed the cliffy!

Once again, sorry for such a long wait. And for the cliff hanger. My plushies made me do it! (ducks random objects) Besides, this is only the first part of chapter 5. It was getting way too long and I needed to update, so I cut it in two. The next one will have all the action and crap in it, so you won't want to miss it. And I'm gonna up the rating to M, because my sick mind is starting to effect the story. (You'll understand when you find out what Mark did to Angie.) If any of you are grossed out easily, I'll have a warning up for you. I don't want to lose any of my reviewers! As a last note, I will need a total of four reviews for me to update. Why? Just to check if anyone is still reading this story. Like I said, this is going to be a long fic, so I need reassurance that people will be there to read it. It just feeds my ego, basically :p

_**LegacyRBluesummers- **And you shall have more, I promise! Just hang in there:p_

_**Dea Lunae**- You wanted to know about Havoc and Fury? Hopefully this chapter filled in some of the blanks! Can't tell you anything concrete though… (wink wink)_

_**Basser**- Ah, Basser. You demanded a chapter and here is one. I promise you will get your action soon. I'll probably update in about a week, so do not fear! THANX:p_

_**catey**- Here's the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! _

Review, my pretties! REVIEW! (cackles)


	6. The Nightingale Screams part 2

Bandit- YES! Just a few more days of school, and then SUMMER VACATION! (dances in little circles and squeals)

Ed- Do I finally get to show up again? I've only been in one chapter!

Bandit- Umm… I don't know yet? (grins sheepishly)

Ed- You're the author! You have to know!

Bandit- Hey! This story writes itself, but I do know that the next chapter has you in it… a lot.

Roy- What about me?

Bandit and Ed- What about you?

Roy- … I hate you both.

Disclaimer- Let me think… Nope. Don't own 'em. Never will either. (sobs)

(A/N) Da action is here! Da action is here!

* * *

It was really dark. Gracia couldn't find a hint of light no matter which way she turned. But that didn't concern her. Even the fact she didn't know the direction she was heading in or where her foot falls fell. She just had to find him. There was still time. 

'Maes… where are you?'

**'I'm right here.'**

The sound of his voice brought great relief to her. At least she'd found him. Now she just needed to get him out of here. But…

'Where? I can't see you!'

**'Silly. I'm in front of you. Just open your eyes.'**

Her eyes were open. She thought they were. In this darkness, there was no real way to tell. But that didn't bother Gracia, either. Hughes was still in danger. He had to leave.

'Maes, listen to me. Something bad is going to happen to you! Please, come with me!'

**'What? Gracie, I can't here you…'**

'Maes! I'm begging you! Don't stay here!'

By now, Hughes' voice seemed to bounce around, and Gracia could no longer pinpoint it. She lunged out in every direction, hopeful that she would run into him. But all she ran into was more darkness.

**'Gracie, Gracia? Where are you?'** Hughes sounded far off, and starting to fade.

'WAIT!' She sobbed in desperation, running around in circles for all she knew, but she still had to find him. Her time was almost up.

'Please, Maes! You're in danger. It's going to get you again! Don't let it! You promised!'

His voice was completely gone, and still she kept running, refusing to give into depression. _'I won't lose him! Not again!'_

A blood curling scream arose from nowhere, bringing Gracia to her knees. Instead of actually hearing it, it filled her with pure panic and anguish, and she answered with a scream of her own.

'No! MAES!' She tossed her head back and forth, trying to rid herself of that scream and at the same time find where it was coming from. But it was too late, she knew it, and so did the darkness.

'_The darkness… it's alive… and it took him from me.'_

Yes, the darkness. She could feel it moving around her, shifting and twisting. It was to blame. It had taken him away from her again. She'd been powerless and it took delight in the fact.

'BASTARD!' Gracia yelled at the darkness as it pushed against her. Hughes hadn't been enough. It wanted her too. She fought and pushed back, but she stumbled around, and the suffocating push did not halt. 'GIVE HIM BACK! YOU HAD HIM ONCE! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?'

'We never took him. He came with us willingly. And you can too. He's waiting for you…'

That voice… was so soothing, nothing like the evil she had pictured in her head. Gracia felt her anger evaporate, but something told her to keep fighting. She couldn't give up yet.

'Liar! He'd never abandon his family!'

'Then why did he risk his life for his best friend's interests? Roy would make it to the top without him, so why?'

'_Don't listen to him. Don't you dare listen to him!'_ But she did, and the darkness knew this as well.

'It's obvious where his family stands in the mix of things, by his actions. He won't even tell you about his missions. What type of love is that? Maybe he never trusted you…' The voice now accused her, demanding an explanation she didn't have.

'I-I…' She faltered for a second, and felt her body stiffen. The darkness snaked around her limbs, making her immobile. She swayed back in forth before hitting the ground (or was that the ceiling… maybe the wall? She couldn't tell anymore.) and squirmed. 'NO!'

'Just sleep… We can take your problems away… He's not that important anyway.' It cooed.

'Not… important?' Was that true? Had she convinced herself that she needed Hughes? Maybe she never needed him in the first place… it was all so confusing. She didn't want to think anymore.

'_I'm so tired of fighting it. Fighting for him when he never appreciates me…'_

'Yes. He was never there when you truly needed him. Just forget and sleep.'

'Sleep… sounds so nice.' Gracia moving slowed and her eyes grew heavy as if dipped in cement. Everything didn't sound as important as before. She could forget, even if something was digging at the back of her mind. But that didn't matter. The darkness would take care of that problem. The darkness could take care of her… Everything would be fine.

'_But who will take care of Elicia?'_

The hidden thought of her daughter's name snapped Gracia back from her reverie. Reality came flooding back and she realized she had almost stopped breathing. The darkness had tricked her, and she'd almost let it win, again.

The darkness noticed the change and tightened its hold, but she fought anyway, twisting with renewed fever to get away.

'NO! ELICIA!' Her daughter… How could she forget something like that? Elicia was proof enough that Hughes would never leave willingly. If Maes didn't love her, which she now knew wasn't true, then he at least loved his daughter.

**'The darkness doesn't play fair…'**

'…Maes! Where are you?' Strength returned ten fold and the darkness fought for control.

'No, damn you woman! Just die!'

'MAES! HELP! PLEASE!'

**'Call her. If you don't, the darkness is going to win. And this time, I won't be able to come back.'**

'WAIT! MAES! CALL WHO?'

'Don't listen! It's not important! Just die! Hughes belongs to me!'

**'Silly, just open your eyes.'

* * *

**

She did.

And found herself tied up in the covers if her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and the feeling of suffocation still stood with her. She struggled to take a decent breath.

'_A dream…' Of course it was. Darkness can't kill you, at least not directly. And Hughes would never leave. Not again._

'_**Call her. If you don't…'**_

Gracia untied herself and got off her bed, looking at the clock hanging beside the bed. It showed 2:00 in the afternoon. She strained to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep.

'_Maes had to leave early. I took Elicia to school, cleaned up a bit, and then…'_ Fell asleep Just a nap to replenish her energy, but she felt far from energized. Her breathing had finally slowed, but the dream replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record player.

'_**Call her. If you don't…'**_

"What Maes?" Her voice sounded painfully hoarse to her ears. "What will happen?" Of course she wasn't going to call. It was absurd to obey a nightmare. And even if she did consider it, she didn't know who Hughes was referring to.

'_I think a bath is in order.' _She stumbled a bit, trying to get the right footing before attempting to get to the bathroom._ 'A really long bath.'_

Just as she made it past the bathroom door, the phone had the nerve to ring. She groaned, deciding she better answer it. The shrill irritated at her ears.

Gracia carefully made her way down the stairs, hoping that maybe the caller would give up. But she made it to the living room and the phone kept ringing.

'_It's probably for Maes anyway.'_ She picked up the phone and tried to keep her voice pleasant. "Hello?"

Heavy breathing was heard on the other end, but the no one spoke.

She tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Please! Not so loud!" Gracia was shocked at how terrified the voice sounded. "He might hear you!"

"Who are you?" Gracia demanded. She didn't know what was going on, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. "What do you want?"

"Please! Don't let him come! He's crazy!" The voice shrilled.

Gracia stared at the phone and prepared to hang up. She didn't want to deal with this, not after that dream.

"I know I sound crazy, but my husband… Mr. Hughes might be in danger! Don't let him come!" The name of her husband was enough to keep Gracia from hanging up. "He talks to himself… and he's-" A series of sobs started, and Gracia couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman.

"What does he do? Does he hurt you?" She wanted to ease the woman's suffering, and made an effort to make her tone soothing.

"N-no… he gets so cold… an-n-d then he'll call me names and I heard him… He wants to do something to Mr. Hughes. Oh, please keep him away!" The sobs gave way to panic. "Don't let him come here."

"I don't understand… What does my husband have to do with anything…" Gracia started to feel panic as well. "Hello? HELLO!"

"SHHH! He's coming!" The lady must have been shaking the way her words were coming out. "Please. Keep Hughes away from the Summer's house."

"Angie! Where are you, ya fucker!" The newer voice sent a chill down Gracia's spine. Even though he sounded farther off, Gracia held the phone away from her ear as though she might become contaminated. "You better not be doing anything stupid!"

"Please heed me. Don't let Hughes come." The phone clicked off and only the dial tone remained.

She stood there for a while, digesting the information, or lack thereof, given to her. Her insides were numb and she fell down onto the couch. The dial tone echoed around the room. She didn't bother putting it on the cradle; she'd be making a phone call soon anyway.

'_At least I know who to call now.' (1)

* * *

_

"What do you want, Shayla?" Roy wasn't in the mood for that woman's mind games.

"I just want you to take a break…" Shayla pouted cutely.

"I have papers to sign, men to recruit, meetings to set up, a bastard of a Fuhrer breathing down my neck, a pissed First Lieutenant with a gun to avoid, a shrimp to keep an eye on, and a best friend to nag me constantly about my love life." Roy paused for a quick breath. "Yes I need a break, but I can't have one. So please leave me alone in my sorrow."

Shayla glared at the man sitting in his desk, but she didn't budge.

Roy resisted the urge to sigh loudly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Now you listen here. Since I'm now on your team, by force I might add, I'm making it my duty and obligation to look after everyone's well being," Shayla began. She put her hands on her hips. "I've already sent Edward and Fury for a break, and you'll need one as well. You know this isn't an easy assignment."

"Yes, I know." Roy set down his pen and rubbed his temples. He did feel tired, but he had too much work to do at the moment. "But what about you? You'll run yourself into the ground at this pace." He smirked as he looked at her. "Those dark circles under your eyes are far from attractive."

"Shut up, asshole," she snarled. "If you bothered to take a look in the mirror, you'd realize you look like shit."

"Yes, and I could tell by the way all the female officers kept ogling me."

"Gods, how the hell does Ed stand you?"

"Years of practice. If he hasn't built up a immunity by now, he'd had transferred long ago."

"Like you'd let him go. Face it, the thought of him leaving doesn't sit well, now does it?"

Roy frowned at the orange eyed woman in front of him. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Like hell. It's obvious you care about him. And you'd be insanely jealous of anyone started manipulating him instead of you." Shayla mentally laughed at the Flame Alchemist, who currently tried to keep his expression neutral.

'_Is she right? Would I be jealous?'_ Roy thought to himself_. 'Well of course. I did find the boy after all. If anything, it's my duty to take ca- … manipulate him.'_ Roy quickly corrected himself. Damn woman putting thoughts in his head._ 'This is the reason why I don't want a wife.'_

"What? No comeback? Losing your touch already?"

The raven haired man was saved from answering as the phone rang. He picked it up in a hurry. Shayla snorted.

"Yes?" he answered.

"…Roy?"

"Gracia?" Roy stared at the phone. Gracia never called… something wasn't right. "Is everything alright?"

"…Yes, but I was wondering," she stopped, then hesitantly continued, "if I could talk to Shayla for a moment."

Roy glanced at the young woman and motioned for her to come closer. "Of course. In fact, she's right here." He gave the surprised Shayla the phone. She took it and gave Roy a weird look before answering.

"Hello?"

"Shayla, it's Gracia."

"Oh! How are you? You sound a bit…" Shayla struggled to find words that wouldn't sound offensive. "Ummm…"

Gracia chuckled, though it sounded a bit forced. "I know I sound terrible."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if Maes left already…"

"You mean for his mission?" Shayla wondered how she knew about that. Hughes usually didn't like to see his family get mixed up in anything dangerous. "Yep. He headed to the Summers' home at about 2:10."

"… I see… Shayla, I have a favor to ask."

"Okay… What is it?"

"Follow him. Don't let him go alone." Gracia's voice choked a bit, and Shayla became alarmed.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't sound well."

"Don't worry about it. Just… Please, don't let him go there alone." Gracia started to sound desperate.

"Gracia? What happened? What about Hughes? Is he hurt?" Roy watched with growing interest and alarm as Shayla started to shout into the mouthpiece. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Trust me, Shayla. I can't tell you the reason, but please… go help him. As his friend and mine."

"…Okay…" She whispered. "I don't know what's happening, but you go rest for a while. I'll find Hughes."

"Oh thank you!" Shayla could actually feel the relief Gracia was emitting. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. But you get some rest," She said sternly. "I'll send Hughes home after I find him."

"Thank you…"

Shayla gently hung up the phone and glanced at Roy. "Well, that goes on my list of Top Ten Things That Freaked Me Out In The Past Hour."

"Want did she want?"

"To go after Hughes. I don't know why, since we both know he can take care of himself. It's really strange…" Shayla got a dazed look on her face as she remembered something. "You know, Hawkeye mentioned the same thing…"

"You're telling me Hawkeye told you to look after Hughes?" Roy said incredulously. That wasn't like her at all.

"Well, she didn't _tell_ me, but she sure as hell implied it." Now that the woman thought about it, that uneasy feeling had never left her since her conversation with the Lieutenant, and it now increased with a vengeance. "I don't like this. I'm going to find him." She took off without another word.

The Flame Alchemist didn't stop her. Now _he_ was worried.

"Hughes, even when you're not here you manage to bug the hell out of me," he muttered. Filled with unexplainable worry, Mustang knew he wasn't going to get any work done now. Oh well. Maybe now would be a good time for a break…

* * *

(A/N) WooHoo! Da action is here! **Gross out **alert for anyone with weak stomachs! (It grossed me out anyway, and I wrote it!) 

Hughes took as many deep breaths as he could manage without making too much noise. He had no idea where that son of bitch was, and hopefully _he_ didn't know where Hughes was hiding. The house was enveloped in complete darkness.

'_How could he do that to his own wife?' _He felt bile rise in his throat and he forced it down._ 'Come on, Hughes. You've seen worse…'_ No he hadn't; he and his mind knew it. The very image that was imprinted in his memory sickened him beyond belief. _'Oh god, I'm trapped with a sicko.'_

"Oh, Hughes! Where did you goooooooo?" Mark sang out. Hughes pushed himself against the back of the couch as if trying to fuse with it. That voice alone gave him goose bumps. The man couldn't be human. "I just want to talk to you!"

'_Yeah, and I'm your long lost brother, you sick bastard.'_

"Come on now, Mr. Hughes." A shuffle of feet was heard, and Hughes mentally noticed how insane the man sounded. The professional, cultured voice had long disappeared. "How about we make a deal? I let you live, and you kill me? You'll become a fucking hero!" A cackle rose out and around the room, grating on Hughes' ears. _'This guy lost it along time ago.'_

"No? You don't like my idea, you fucker of a dog? You left and ran down the stairs without even telling me what you thought of my wife!" Another deranged laugh. "Isn't she a beauty? I know what was going through your mind!" Mark continued to walk closer to his hiding spot.

Hughes, for the first time in his life, considered praying. This seemed to be one of those situations where only God could bail him out.

A period of silence fell and he strained to hear even the slightest clatter. He readied his knife and waited patiently for Mark to give himself away.

'_Come on… I know you're still there…'_

"Peek a boo!" A crazy voice appeared right next to Hughes' ear and for the second time that day, Hughes screamed bloody murder. His body acted on it's own and with his right hand lashed out at where the voice had been. All he hit was shifting air.

He'd missed.

"Getting a bit slow? Come on now! I want a fight. Don't be like the others!" Marks laughed again from somewhere to the right, too far for Hughes to get a hit in. "Even my wife put up a more decent fight."

Hughes couldn't keep quiet this time. "You bastard. How could you do that to her!"

Mark made his way toward Hughes, while Hughes himself dove around the couch and hopefully behind the alchemist as quietly as possible. He must have caught Mark by surprise because he heard a quick intake of breath as the red haired man realized where Hughes was. Mark made quick attempt to punch the man in the jaw, but Hughes landed the hit first. (2)

The knife connected and sliced through muscle and bone. A scream erupted from Mark's mouth. He clutched his now wounded left shoulder and cursed at Hughes. "YOU STUPID FUCKER!"

Hughes stumbled as he ran, tripping over random objects as he fled the room. He damned himself for missing the neck, but at the same time any small victory was well appreciated. If he'd cut off the man's pinky finger he would have been grateful.

He ran into another room and almost collided with a counter. He scrambled over it and crouched down, blood pumping and trying to get a rein on his breathing again. Mark was almost sure to have heard where he went, and he needed to be prepared for another attack.

As he suspected, Mark stumbled into the kitchen, still cussing up a storm. He moved more slowly an with purpose now that he'd seen his opponent knew how to fight and had a weapon.

His eyes now used to the darkness, Hughes moved to the very edge of the counter. He couldn't take a look because if he could see, Mark could see as well. No, it'd be better just go in blind for once. Then they could both be surprised together if he landed a winning blow.

'_I'll only get one shot. Make it count.'_

Hughes counted slowly to ten and blanked out his mind before rushing from behind the corner and making a beeline for his enemy. Mark hadn't bothered to hide himself, standing in the doorway with his left arm handing limply. The right hand twitched and Hughes knew he had caught him off guard.

When the right arm leveled with Hughes' head, he realized his mistake and at the last moment dove for Mark's ankles.

A shot rang out, whizzing in Hughes' hair and maybe even singeing a bit. Mark didn't have time to make another shot and Hughes slashed at the calves. Mark screamed again.

Blood poured out of the large gashes and Mark's legs buckled from the pain. Hughes nimbly picked himself off the floor and thrust his body upward, knocking the gun from Mark's hand. He then backed up and watched Mark with a concentrated gaze, waiting for the man to make a move.

Mark moaned on the floor, shuddering in a pool of his own blood. Hughes could see the wound on his shoulder, and it looked much deeper than previously. If he got close enough, he would be able to see a bit of bone showing.

Mark mumbled to himself, twitching at random times and saying things like "fucker" and "stupid dog", but other than that, he appeared helpless at the moment.

'_I should kill him. He doesn't deserve to live after what he did to Angie.'_ But Hughes knew he wouldn't do it. The bastard was more valuable alive than dead, and Hughes wasn't sure he had captured the right alchemist responsible or all the killings. Plus, Hughes made it his policy to never kill unless there was no other option.

"You just be good and stay there," Hughes snarled. (3) He walked out the kitchen and back into the living room, searching for a phone. _'Roy's gonna love this…'_

It was still too dark to see much, so Hughes made his way to the windows and opened the curtains. Glorious sun light ran through the room and he instantly felt better. It was getting late, but it was still sunny enough.

Hughes spotted the phone on a table top near the bottom of the stairs, but as he walked to it, another thought occurred to him. _'Angie…' _He didn't know if she was alive or not. But he would never forgive himself if she turned out to alive and he didn't at least check.

Abandoning his quest for the phone, Hughes dragged himself up the stairs. He was exhausted mentally and physically (he'd stubbed his toe on his run to the kitchen) and right now wanted nothing better than a day long nap. _'But duty calls,' _he reminded himself.

Hughes made his way back to the white room, and felt his insides twist. Duty or not, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet the sight he knew lay in there. Still, he pushed his body forward.

Almost nothing had changed in the room. The picture of the beautiful lay in ruins, probably a victim of Mark's rage when he escaped downstairs. The door to the safe hung wide open, revealing its dark secret. Hughes physically forced himself to look at the woman that was once Angela Summers.

The only recognizable part was maybe her arms and even those were now disfigured. The bleach had long ago melted most of the skin off, leaving a pulp mess of bluish flesh. The pool of melted muscle that was once her legs jiggled slightly with every step that Hughes took, and he could already see flies zooming around the liquefied flesh. Angie lay on her side and what was probably her big intestine hung out in big chucks, also runny from the bleach's powerful chemicals.

"Angela? Are you okay?" Of all the stupidest things to say… He didn't even now if she was alive. Hughes shook his head. This was hopeless, but he wouldn't turn back until he was sure.

Hughes continued his advance and knelt down next to the woman, or lack thereof. The once luscious blond hair was completely melted and he saw specks of a pinkish organ, most likely her brain. The bleach was still eating at her.

Breathing through his mouth, since the smell of decay and bleach could literally knock the wind out of him, Hughes gingerly moved the… head so he could get a pulse. Her eyes were rolled up in her head, lips practically melted off along with her ears. Only a thin strand of flesh kept her nose on, and when Hughes moved her head the hunk ripped more and hung limply against what was once a cheek. As he glanced up, he noticed grooves on the inside of the safe door. His heart stopped.

'_Oh god… the scratching…' _

His stomach lurched and he grabbed his belly as if in pain. He commanded his body to not blow chunks.

'_I'm so glad I decided not to eat lunch before I came here.'_ He felt dizzy and weak from the fumes and the disgusting sight in front of him. And he still needed to call someone down from Central to clean up this mess.

Placing his fingers against the neck Hughes almost lost it again when his fingers pushed lightly and the skin gave way. Clear liquid spewed out, a combination of the bleach and blood. _'There's your proof, Hughes. She's definitely dead.'_

He turned his head. This was good enough for him. The bastard would at least get life for murder, if not execution. And after what he'd witnessed, it may be a blessing to put him out of his misery.

Hughes took one last look at the woman's face, and said a quick prayer for her.

And one milky brown eye stared back at him. (4)

'_I'm setting a record here,'_ he thought to himself as he yelled himself hoarse. In all probability, the neighbors could hear him and they would call the police_. 'Oh my god, she's alive.' _It took ago while to get calmed down again.

"Angela? Can you hear me?" Hughes whispered. He couldn't tell if she did; the one eye moved around with jagged movements and only focused on an object for a short period of time. The other eye appeared to be enlarged to the point it was stuck inside the socket. "Angela, I'm going to call and get you some help, okay? Just stay with me."

The pupil grew to twice the normal size and fell on Hughes. "I-I-n…d uu..uu" She somehow managed to wretch her mouth open and the clear blood spilled out along with strands of spit. A bulging organ that filled the entire cavity tried to lick the lips that were no longer there.

"Please don't speak. Save your energy," he said as firmly as possible.

"B-b-b-hi--d uuu…" Her attempt at speaking sounded more like grunts, but Hughes tried to decipher the words. "Be-ehi--n--d o-u…uuu."

"Behid uu? Be, hind, uu?" _'Behind you… shit.'

* * *

_

(1) Just so no one gets confused, the POV for Gracia happens before Hughes gets to the Summers house. It's just to show everyone what was happening everywhere else when Hughes had his conversation with Mark Summers. (thanx to my bro Douglas for making me explain! He's my proof reader! Woohoo!)

(2) I suck at action. First time writing it and all... Should I draw it out more?

(3) Can you see Hughes snarling? No? Good, neither could I.

(4) I gross myself out sometimes. (shudders) It's not that bad, is it? (looks around) Right?

I'm sorry! There's gonna have to be a part 3 because I don't want the chapters to get too long. Don't hurt me! I promise the plot will start making sense. On the other hand, praise me because you got another chappie to read before June. Yeah! And I got six reviews! (eyes get big) That's a record for me! Keep 'em coming folks!

_**diamond-princess2006-** Are you kidding me? There are few things I'm totally sure of, but one of them is that Hughes will live to the end of the story. (I'm glad you mentioned my teacher. Thank you.)_

_**Sirith-** Yeah! You're back! I'm glad I didn't scare you away like I thought I did. I like to keep my reviewers :p Don't leave me again!_

_**Basser-**_ _Okay, I lied. You get a chapter right now. Don't hurt me! (wink wink)_

_**Dea Lunae-** (cowers) Don't kick my ass! I like it the way it is…XD. You might write a story? Terrific! Don't worry, I haven't seen all the episodes yet either. Reading lots of stories will help you figure out how the characters act. And I suggest you read Spade44's drabbles about Havoc and Fury. Those help a lot. DAMN ADULT SWIM! How dare they push FMA to a time I can't watch… even if I like Samurai Champloo :p Okay, enough of my rambling**…**_

_**catey- **I know, I know. Get Ed in here or you'll kick my ass. (grins) I swear on my plushie collection he'll be here in the next two chappies, definitely._

_**LegacyRBluesummers-** If that chapter scared you, this one might disturb you a bit! (laughs diabolically) _

The next chapter might come sooner than you think, so keep those eyes peeled! Review and I'll love you all forever! XD


	7. The Nightingale Screams part 3

Bandit- WOW! (looks at reviews) Seems I did okay on the sensory details…

Ed- (turns green) I'll say, you sick minded freak. Bleach?

Bandit- Don't ask. You don't want to know how I came up with that idea.

Roy- Will I finally get to kiss Ed?

Bandit- Be patient! Rome wasn't made in a day.

Ed- And obviously, neither are lemon scenes…

Bandit- (turns red) Let me just get to the story!

Disclaimer- I'm too tired to say anything witty, so no. I don't own them. Thanks for reminding me…

(A/N) This chapter is LONG, so make sure you have time to read it! And because I know the great majority will kill me if I don't hurry and bring Ed in here, I brought him in. And finally we get to see Shayla's power! OH YEAH! ;p

* * *

The force of the bullet propelled Hughes forward and he landed on Angie. He literally felt her insides squeeze out, like a child does to a tube of toothpaste. She shifted a bit and then went still under him. His own blood added to the pool of bleach and bodily fluids already on the floor. 

"Did you think you could win? I would have thought a man of your field would know better than to leave the gun in the same room as your enemy." Mark kept the gun trained on Hughes even as the severely wounded man struggled to get off of his wife. He hoped the wound wasn't to severe. After all, the man would be no good if he died. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'd rather not have to knock you out. I'm not terribly fond of headaches." (1)

Hughes managed to struggle off Angela, rolling on the floor and crawling belly down to the side of the wall. Right now he wanted as much space between him and Mark, even if that was asking for a lot. The pain made lights dance in front of his eyes_. 'No… not again…'_

"Stay still. The bleeding will get worse if you keep moving around like that." Hughes turned his head and attempted to glare, but a fresh bout of pain made him temporarily stop breathing and instead his head fell to the floor with a crack.

"W-why the hell… d-do y-y-ou care?" The man had just shot him a minute ago!

Mark gave the bleeding man a toothy grin that would remind Hughes of a shark, but since he was very close to passing out and had his eyes closed, he missed it. "I need you alive, of course." He strolled over to Hughes, delighted at the recent turn of events. Everything was right back on schedule. Now he just had to keep him alive.

He bent down next to Hughes and inspected the wound. _'A little close to the heart. Probably punctured a lung, but otherwise okay.'_ (2) Mark then glanced at where his dead wife lay. _'Stupid woman. She just had to warn Mrs. Hughes…' _Not that it mattered in the end. He doubted Hughes' wife would take anything Angie said seriously. And all the better for him. He'd have to be careful to make sure she didn't suspect anything, but other than that, he was in the clear.

Hughes groaned and drew Mark's attention back to him. "Still hurts, I presume?"

"W-what is with you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

Hughes tried to sit up, but the acute pain in his chest told him it'd be in his best interest not to. "First, you're a polite gentleman," he took a breath, "then you're a raving lunatic. Are you bipolar or a schizophrenic?"

Mark laughed. It wasn't his raving one, but a pleasant sound as if Hughes had made a particularly good joke. Hughes detested it. "I suppose it would seem that way." Mark waved off the question. "But trust me. It won't be your concern for much longer."

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for you to pass out," he explained patiently. "Then I'll patch you up and get on with the process." Hughes' eyes went wide. Maybe the guy was just playing with him.

"D-doesn't that defeat the purpose of shooting me?"

Mark shrugged. "No, not really. But as I said, it is no concern of yours. So be a good boy and fall asleep."

'_It'll be a cold day in hell before I obey you, bastard.' _But his body was fading fast, and sleep sounded wonderful. The pain was a dull throb, a bad sign in Hughes' opinion. If he relaxed too much, he'd be unconscious in a matter of minutes.

"I better take this." Mark plucked the knife Hughes had put back in his sleeve. "I know you're in no condition to fight back, but it pays to be careful." He gave the man an evil smirk. "A lesson, I'm afraid you found out too late, Mr. Hughes."

'_Great. Now he's patronizing me.'_ "G-give me another chance and I-I'll get the lesson this time."

"Yes, I see you're going to be harder to copy." Mark's closed his eyes and sighed. "There's no way I'm going to let him take over for a while. His temper will get in the way."

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_

Mark stood up and walked to the door. "Since I assume you won't be moving, I'll go get the supplies." He paused. "Wait right there." He gave a snort and left.

"That joke sucked…" Hughes whispered to himself. He felt tired and drained of all energy. Which he was, but right now he just needed to keep his brain occupied. He couldn't lose conscious yet…

'_Come on, Hughes. Think of something… anything. You may be down but you're not out yet…Just because luck isn't on your side right now is no reason to give up.'_

But he _was _lucky in some way. The last time he'd been shot he didn't even get a chance to think about those closest to him. That incident still haunted his dreams sometimes, when he would wake up in a cold sweat and couldn't look Gracia in the eye when she asked him why. He knew it was hurting her, and it wasn't like he did it on purpose. The last thing he needed was for his wife to think he was afraid of her. But even with that obstinate fear, his love for her grew. After his misfortune, she'd always been by his side, caring for him when he was bed ridden both mentally and physically. He been such a lucky bastard to have a strong wife who didn't drop his ass. After all the stories from his comrades saying how their wives or girlfriends couldn't stand the waiting and not knowing, how they all left letters on table tops saying farewell and don't look for me. The fact that Gracia was _willing _to stick by him even when she didn't know all the details about his job made him examine their marriage carefully. He needed to put more trust in her. _'And I will, but I need to stay alive. Then I can tell her I'm sorry and know I won't be lying…'_

Then there was Elicia. His pride and joy, how the hell could he leave her alone without a father to grow up with? It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to him. He might never get to see her grow up and become the good person he knew she would become, and that hurt a spot deep inside of him.

It wasn't just his family either. Roy was by no means weak, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he had a soft heart. And he cared so much about his friends. He'd been known to do some rather unorthodox things when his team was concerned. Hawkeye had told him that when he was brought back barely alive, Roy went through his notes on the forbidden notes he'd taken a long while back. Just in case. That bit of knowledge unfortunately didn't surprise Hughes. Knowing that, dying a 'second' time would derail the man if he didn't have something to focus on. And that's where Ed came in…

'_That boy means more to him than he realizes,'_ he thought. Mustang could deny it until he was blue in the face and hell froze over. Ever since the Colonel discovered the prodigy, he'd changed. His actions, for the first time since Hughes had known him, centered on something other than getting to the top. The change refreshed the both of him. Whether it be sending the boy on a meaningless mission or teasing him until Ed blew his lid, Roy always had the Edward's best interest in mind. Roy could fool the entire military with his dates and flirting, but he couldn't fool Hughes… or Shayla for that matter.

'_Damn woman. If I live, she owes me a night on the town and a frickin' six pack of beer!'_

Shayla actually had been the one taking care of him a year ago when still unconscious. No one knew anything about her past, and nobody cared. Shayla had become the number one mother figure of Central, a person of console to anyone of need. And Hughes needed her right now.

'_I need them all… so…'_

"I c-can't lo-se… con--"

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Ed muttered to himself, a scowl on his face. Despite his nap, he was in quite a foul mood. And what disturbed him the most was he couldn't figure out why. Oh well. He'd just blame the Colonel. That was his number one rule: When in doubt, blame the Colonel. "Damn bastard." His scowl deepened. 

"You keep your face like that, then you'll never get a date, regardless of height."

Speak of the devil.

Mustang chuckled evilly at the growl emitting from the young man. "I'll assume I was in your thoughts? I did hear the word bastard after all."

"What the fuck do you want?" Ed didn't feel in the mood for a round. And the Colonel, being himself, would likely not get the fact.

"Just walking to the hospital wing. I thought a nap was in order."

"You mean, Shayla got on your case until you cracked." Ed smirked. The bastard couldn't fool him.

Roy kept his face neutral. "I wouldn't put it exactly like that…" His face now broke out into a slight smile, startling Ed. Even if it was small, that might be the first smile he'd seen Mustang wear, "but the woman doesn't give up easily, I will give her that."

For some reason, Ed felt a blush forming and quickly turned away. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I knew this nap was a bad idea.' _(3) It wasn't like the Colonel looked better with a smile on his face… not that he ever looked good… but he didn't look bad either in his uniform… wonder what he'd look like in casual clothes…_'Why am I even thinking about this!'_

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?" Roy didn't catch the color on Ed's cheek. But someone else did. And these persons were taking great delight at the show they'd discovered, one more than the other. A chuckle almost reached Ed and Roy's ears.

"Gods, will you be quiet, Havoc! They might hear us!"

"Never would have taken you for an voyeur, Fury. Kinky."

SMACK!

"Ouch! I was kidding!" Havoc rubbed his now tender skull. Fury didn't have to get so defensive…

Fury blushed. "Shhh!" The two continued their activities unnoticed around the corner, peeking with growing interest.

"NO! I-- was just wondering where Shayla was!" Yeah, that's what he was wondering. Of course. Havoc snickered until he was shot a warning glare from Fury.

A serious look formed in Roy's eyes. "She left." Ed glanced at Roy. He didn't like the tone used. It made him worried.

"And why did she leave?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Roy teased. It was too good to resist. Besides, it's not like Ed needed to know. He'd just go and do something rash and stupid.

Both Fury and Havoc groaned silently. Stupid move.

Ed fumed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. "I'M SEVENTEEN! I'M NOT SOME CHILD ANYMORE!" Why did he have to bring his age into this?

"You do yell like one." Havoc closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for their soon-to-be dead Colonel.

"Oh, hello Mr. Elric and Colonel, sir!" Havoc's eyes shot open. He watched with horror as his secret crush walked right in the middle of a forming nuclear war. "I just heard you guys down the hallway."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You seem oddly perky today, Fury."

Ed gave him a cynical look and frowned, his arms folding. "And where were you going?"

Fury almost visibly shrunk from the gaze. "Ummm… I…" Every good excuse fled and left him to defend for himself in front of Ed. Roy felt enormous sympathy. He'd seen grown men seven feet high and 300+ pounds tremble around the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist. The poor man didn't stand a chance.

"He was going to take me to the hospital wing." Havoc walked around the corner with a sheepish look on his face. He ignored the grateful look on Fury's face, (and the knowing look on Roy's) but it did send a warm chill down his spine. _'This is my good deed for the day.' _"Shayla got on my case, if you know what I mean."

"But you two felt the need to spy in on my conversation with the Colonel?" Ed didn't seem convinced by the tale.

"Hey! You are the one shouting down the hallway. I'd have to be deaf not to hear you!" Havoc said in their defense. "Besides, it's not like we saw anything important…" A smirk crossed his lips, one that would do the Colonel proud. Ed turned beet red.

'_Damn, they saw the blush!'_

"So what do you say, boss? Let's forgive and forget." Roy and Fury had the distinct feeling they were missing something. They observed the other two men with interest.

Ed gritted his teeth. "Sure," he agreed. "It's not important." The both of them knew Ed would get his revenge later.

"Well then, me and Fury will be off." Havoc grabbed his surprised comrade's and made a dash for the end of the hallway. Better to retreat while still in one piece. "Try not to kill each other!"

Roy watched them go and then turned back to Ed. He still had a blush on his face. "What were you two talking about?" If it could make Edward red, he wanted to know… for educational reasons of course.

"Oh it was nothing," Ed said dismissively. The blush diminished and he walked past Mustang. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Roy smirked. _'I should have seen that coming.'

* * *

_

"Thank you, Havoc."

He shrugged it off even when his heart started to do summersaults in glee. "Don't mention it. It wasn't like I was gonna leave ya in the lion's den." The two, now a safe distance away from Ed, continued on their way through the halls of Central.

Fury smiled shyly to himself. Havoc was so nice to him, always looking out for his best interests, but then…

'_He's nice to everyone…'_

The smile vanished.

Havoc immediately noticed this and wondered what Fury was depressed about. _'I bet it's not what I'm depressed about.' _But he ignored his inner voice. Right now, it was Fury who needed cheering up. A sad Fury equaled a sad Havoc, and so a happy Fury would equal a happy Havoc. That was his theory anyway.

"Well, let's go to the hospital." Fury looked up in confusion.

"You were serious? I thought it was all a bluff."

"Now that I think about it, a nap would do me some good." _'Especially if you join me…' _(4)

Snort. Like he'd have the balls to bring up that suggestion. "Besides, what if those two come looking for us? I don't know about you, but I'd rather stay on Ed's good side for a while." _'Especially after that stunt I pulled a moment ago.' _Havoc chuckled out loud and the sound put Fury at ease once more.

The two walked in silence, occasionally stealing glances when he thought the other wasn't looking. Other than that, the rest of the walk continued in silence. But one of them began to plot.

Fury and Havoc entered one of the smaller rooms with three beds in them, and their secret delight, no one else occupied the room.

'_Time to get this plan into action.'_ Havoc stretched his arms behind his back and bellowed a painfully fake yawn. Fury stared at him.

"Well, I'm sure tired now," Havoc remarked. He walked to the nearest bed by the left wall and sat down. He slyly looked at Fury. "You comin'?"

The expression was priceless. Havoc had a fleeting moment where he wished Hughes was there so he could borrow his camera. Fury defined cute with his jaw hitting the floor. "W-what?"

Havoc tsked and shook his head. "See? You're so tired you can't even hear what I'm saying! You need a nap, too."

Fury gave Havoc a flabbergasted look. "But you know I already took one! Shayla wouldn't let me fix the radio until I took a break."

"Well you need another one, I think." He patted the bed. "Come on! I don't bite. Plus, I could use the company. I won't fall asleep right away."

Not for the first time, Fury wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He really wanted to join Havoc, but he was afraid he'd do something around the man he'd regret later. He felt torn. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Havoc set the puppy dog eyes on him and large blue eyes blinked at Fury. He swore he'd melt into a puddle if he didn't stop soon. "Just for a while."

Sighing, Fury resigned and decided to give Havoc what he wanted. He timidly walked over, knowing his face resembled a bright tomato. It felt like he were floating to the bed instead of walking. He sat down next to the blond man and didn't look his crush in the eye.

Havoc sensed he'd put the shorter man on edge, and being Havoc, he did what he _thought_ would put him at rest.

He hugged him.

Fury stiffened like a tree limb and all his thought derailed and crashed. Havoc was… hugging him. _HIM_.

'_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!' _

"I'm-" Havoc wasn't sure what to say at this point. He hadn't thought out all of his plan. And right now he wished he could take the action back. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable…" He began to take his arms away.

"NO!" The outburst startled them both and Havoc immediately tightened his hold. Now Fury tried to come up with some excuse. "I… didn't mean to seem ungrateful…" He lowered his eyes. "I'm just kinda nervous…"

"Don't be," Havoc stated. "It's not like it means anything. I don't want you to shut yourself out from everyone, that's all." _'I really like you, Fury. I just don't know how to tell you without you hating me…'_

Fury twisted around and sighed contentedly in Havoc's grip. "I don't mean to come off that way…" Maybe Havoc had been right. He felt exhausted for some reason. "I guess, I'm just shy…" _'_Really _shy.'_

Havoc began to rock his body back and forth in time, humming some nonsense melody made up on the spur of the moment. Fury fell himself drift off and smiled. "I'm glad he's so nice to me…", he thought.

Havoc stopped his humming and gazed down at Fury. "You're glad what?" But Fury was fast asleep, his head laying against Havoc's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Fury." Havoc whispered a planted a soft kiss on his bare forehead. (5) Might as well steal a quick one now, because he might never get to later…

* * *

Mark walked back inside the white room and discovered a knocked out Hughes. "Seems he couldn't hold out for long." 

'_It's about time. I was starting to wonder when the little fucker would finally give up.'_

_/Hush. I need to concentrate. /_

He bent down next to Hughes and took out the supplies gathered from the bathroom. He ripped off his shirt first. Then using a pair of tweezers and a damp cloth, he carefully extracted the bullet wedged in his body. Hughes didn't move at all, and if Mark didn't see the rise and fall of his back, he'd assume the worst. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but from what he could see, the complexion was pale and clammy. He'd lost a lot of blood.

"Hmmm… I might have aimed a bit too close…"

'_I told you to let me do it!'_

"Fool, you would have killed him." Mark grumbled. "The last thing we need right now is for you to screw up everything I'v- we've worked so hard for." Robert would have trembled at the tone Mark used now if he controlled the body. "Now, if you're done arguing for the moment, let me finish this." He heard silence. Satisfied there would be no more distractions for the moment, he carefully began to wash the wound and clean it with alcohol solution to prevent infection. He didn't want his new body to get sick on him.

Next, he took out a few fresh bandages he'd bought for just this occasion. He repositioned Hughes so the man appeared to be sitting, with his back leaning heavily against Mark. Reaching around, he grabbed the wrappings and unrolled them. _'For such a wiry looking man, he is quite heavy…'_

'_Are you sure he's such a good idea? I mean, they'll all get suspicious if he starts acting strange.'_

Mark mentally groaned. That idiotic man… Why couldn't he stay quiet for more than two seconds?

/_I'm confident I can mime his attitude and expressions. There's no need to worry. No one will notice. /_

'_Angie noticed. And look what happened because of it. This body is damaged, and a damaged body means more questions. You're getting sloppy…' _Robert sighed. '_I just don't think it's a good idea to use him.' _

_/So you're telling me you would let the military get away with everything they did to you just because of cold feet/ _Mark smiled coldly. "I thought you had a backbone, my friend. I guess I was mistaken…"

'**NO**_! I'll never forgive those god damn fuckers for what they did!' _That was the response Mark had hoped for.

_/Then this is necessary, Robert. Trust me… / _He could hear the doubt and uncertainty Robert released. And also the eagerness for revenge.

'_All right. I trust you. Do whatever you feel is best.' _

"Oh, I intend to," Mark said to the still air. Now that the conversation was over, he went back to the task at hand. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we Hughes?"

"Yeah. Let's, bastard."

* * *

"Colonel sir, where are Hughes and Shayla?" The raven haired man looked up from his book (the one he hid from Hawkeye just in case he 'forgot' to sign his papers), surprised to see the teenager so soon after their impromptu meeting in the halls. 

"That's classified information, Fullmetal." He smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's been a while since he's attempted to show me pictures of his 'angel'. He always bugs me when I get back from a mission." Ed stressed the word angel to make a point. "And Shayla told me she would tell me about what's been happening while I was away." Roy's eyes sharpened.

"I see. I forgot you don't know anything."

"What? What's going on?"

Roy groaned inwardly. He didn't really want to explain this now. But it _would _give him a better excuse than the book should Hawkeye walk in unannounced (not mentioning he'd have more time with the blond alchemist… where did that thought come from?) "Sit down, Fullmetal. This might take a while."

Ed grunted and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. "I'm listening."

"The team has a new assignment, given directly from the Fuhrer."

"That imprudent, dim-witted jerk?"

"Is there another one out there we know?"

Ed sighed and shook his head. "I haven't heard much and I already don't like where this is going."

"You won't. I can guarantee that. But anyway, we've been ordered to take down the Dream Alchemist." Ed snorted at the name.

"The _Dream _Alchemist? Let me guess, Stanford picked the name." _'God, he's got shitty taste.'_

"Yes. Now there have been a series of murders in Central for the past month." Roy saw Ed stiffen on the couch. "All the dead were either alchemists or persons close to them. The means of death was the same for every person." He paused for a little bit.

"… And what was the cause of death?" Ed asked impatiently.

"We don't know."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ed jumped out of the couch and proceeded to glare at his superior. "If they all died the same, then you have to know what they died from!"

"Think for a moment, Fullmetal," the Colonel said calmly. "We _do_ know the same person is killing all these people because we _don't _know how to explain any of the deaths. Shayla did an autopsy on all the bodies, and there was no evidence of poison, knife or bullet wounds, not even suicide attempts."

"So it's a mental death?" Roy smiled slightly. That was along the lines of what he'd been thinking.

"Like I said, we don't know. There's no way to prove a mental disease is killing people. And besides, what disease do you know of that picks out military personal and alchemists?"

Ed sat back down and nodded. "Good point."

"Our other clue is the victim's eyes…" Roy shivered a bit despite himself. Those images still disturbed him greatly. "The eyes appeared to have exploded." Ed jumped right back off the couch.

"WHAT?"

"From the inside, if I'm not mistaken."

"Now I know you're shitting with me."

Mustang waved it off. "If you don't believe me, and it's apparent you don't, have Shayla show you when she returns from Summer's house."

"Who's Summers?" Oops. He wasn't supposed to hear that. But it was too late to take it back and Ed was tapping his boot waiting for an answer.

"He's an alchemist, the Nightingale Alchemist actually, who was attacked last night. Maybe by our killer. Hughes is already over there. And before you decide to stick your nose where it doesn't belong…" Roy could already see the teen inching toward the door, "Don't. We have Hughes and Shayla working on this, and they're as good as it gets." The short alchemist kept moving. "That's an order, Fullmetal."

Edward grumbled but moved away from the door. "Fine, but I don't understand something."

Roy chuckled at the face Ed was currently making. "Of course. I didn't tell you everything. Shayla will do that when she gets back."

"Well, I want to know why she left later than Hughes." Roy stopped laughing. "Knowing her, she'd have gone with Hughes at the first opportunity or not at all." Of course he'd pick up on that. Damn, the boy was sharp. _'He's not a boy anymore,' _he corrected. And having to remind himself was far more annoying than Edward picking up on the hint.

Ed didn't miss Roy's silence. "You're keeping something from me," he growled and strode over to the desk. "Damnit, I want the truth, Colonel."

Telling Ed about the phone call from Gracia bothered Roy. It wasn't about Ed's age or naivety, but more about safety. The teenager would undoubtedly wind up at the Summers home, whether to check up on Hughes and Shayla, or just an investigation. He'd been like that for as long as Roy could remember. _'I don't want to see him get hurt, or end up like Hughes almost did,' _Roy admittedto himself. (6) The very thought made him sick. Taking care of Edward was his responsibility, almost as if it were actually part of his job description. Even if Ed one day left the military, though highly doubtful, Roy decided he would continue to look out for his well being… without Ed knowing, of course.

But then, maybe he didn't trust Ed's judgment. He was known for being a bit of an insurgent… And his temper was something else (he was a walking time bomb, for Christ's sake).

'_Oh, why the hell not?' _

"Gracia called not too long ago and basically asked Shayla to go help him. I don't know why, but she sounded very troubled. Almost scared." The man rose from the chair and walked over to the window. Ed watched him quietly. "I've known Gracia almost as long as I've known Hughes, and she's not one to be scared easily," he told him. _'And when she is, it's with good reason.' _

"Are you worried?" Roy didn't answer, and that left a sick feeling in the pit of Ed's stomach. He wished he'd never asked.

Seeing that Mustang was now lost in his own thoughts, Ed moved for the door again and glanced at the man's back. "I'm sure he's fine. After all, not much can go wrong when Shayla's with you." Unfortunately, this brought little comfort to either of them.

* * *

Hughes drove the knife into Mark's side with as much strength as he could muster, twisting it up and down to do the most damage. Mark's scream rang in his ears, but he didn't pay attention. He pulled out the knife and buried it a second time. Blood squirted out by the gallons, it seemed, and Hughes took it as a very good sign. 

Mark hurriedly pushed Hughes off, slamming the man into the wall and scooted away. But the damage had been done. The wound was deep and had hit something inside. It would be fatal if he didn't get help soon. Mark continued to scream, but words now formed from the noise.

"YOU INSOLENT COWARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU HEAR ME?"

"Not my fault." Hughes grinned weakly. " I would have thought a bastard of your mental capacity would know better than _not _to check for more than one weapon. Guess we both need to go back to school."

Hughes got for an icy glare for a reply. "Because of your defiance, I will make sure you feel nothing but pain in your last moments!"

"Fine, but you'll die with me." Hughes showed him the knife he'd held on to in his bloody hand. "I dare you to come near me with this. I may not be in tip top shape," he grinned sourly, "but I've got plenty energy left to take you out."

Mark smirked, not buying the bluff. "You ignorant maggot. Have you forgotten what alchemy I specialize in?" Hughes tried to jar his memory, but came up blank. "I can take away your feelings for fighting. You're too weak to dodge a direct hit." He struggled to his feet, holding his side while chuckling to himself, the blood seeping in between his fingers. "And even if you did have enough energy to take me out, you would have already used it to give me an instant death blow. Since I'm still here, it's obvious you don't have any energy left."

Now Hughes glared. He hated dealing with smart villains. They adapted too damn well. Like a cockroach.

The array marking on his left forearm began to glow and pulse a white light, keeping its shape and rising out to the ceiling. It meshed together, forming what looked to Hughes like a single lightning bolt. He could feel the alchemic power with the way it crackled and twisted in the air.

"And now, Hughes," Mark began, "I'm afraid our game of possum must come to an end. But you will live, even if you don't realize it." He snickered at the expression on Hughes' face and began to concentrate on the bolt's direction.

'_No! I can't die yet!'_

The bolt stiffened and detected Hughes' presence. It sped toward him with unrelenting speed, and Hughes squeezed his eyes shut. The light hit the man head on, right in his chest. His body jolted with the force, but he felt no actual pain. In fact, a pleasant buzzing sensation filled him. _'Wow, if I weren't scared shitless I'd be enjoying this massage…'_

Something about that thought struck him as funny, and he began to chuckle loudly, all senses disoriented. He saw Mark wearing an odd grin on his face and broke into fits of laughter, no longer caring. _'I might as well be fuckin' stoned the way I'm acting.' _He began to howl, tears streaming in rivers down his face. He heard only his laughing, and some part of him insisted he'd stop, but he pushed it rudely to the side. He couldn't breathe, feel, or think for that matter. He didn't care.

Mark watched with bemused interest. He was acting much differently than Angie had. She'd sat quietly in the safe while he'd poured bleach down her throat and over her body, while Hughes convulsed in agonized laughter. Interesting…

His vision blurred and the pain in his side ripped through him. The bleeding had slowed down, but judging from how much blood was on the floor, he had a few pints left. Stumbling toward the man rolling on the floor, he attempted to force him still, but to no avail. Not only was he weakened from the knife, but Hughes' body now had a mind of its own. At this rate he'd die from exhaustion.

'_Hurry! We don't have all fucking day!'_

_/Like I'm not aware of that/_

"God damn you! Stay still!" Hughes' fits were starting to diminish, meaning the effects were dimming. But the eyes were glazing up. He quickly began to draw the invisible array over the general vicinity of Hughes' head. Any other time he couldn't afford to be careless, but too many setbacks and surprises had changed his views for now. He needed that body. Even if entry was more painful than usual.

With the array drawn, he grabbed Hughes' hair to hold it still. Mark smirked in triumph. "Adios, Hughes. I hope your soul rots in hell."

A painful crack sang through the air and hit Mark square on the back. He screamed and shuddered, the throbbing letting him know there would be a large welt growing. He turned around.

'_FUCK!'_

_/FUCK/_

The array shimmered and vanished.

"Oops, did I interrupt?" A young woman, just barely five foot two, stood in the doorway and cracked her whip again, smiling at Mark, but her orange eyes blazed with suppressed fury. "Do you want me to leave while you finish off my friend?"

"If you know what's good for you, bitch, you'll leave right now." The smile disappeared and another snap sent Mark howling. She'd gotten his arm with the array on it. Bleed seeped to the surface and she knew it'd be extremely painful if he tried any alchemy. Not that Shayla cared at the moment. She could see Hughes on the floor and he wasn't moving.

'_Hughes, don't you die on me…' _Her eyes fell on Mark as soon as he began to move again.

Mark slinked his way to the wall, using up much of his energy to climb to his feet. The pain was terrible, but his rage was indescribable. He wanted nothing better than to kill them both, consequences damned, but he'd worked too hard. He leaned against the wall, practically a walking corpse if he didn't find a suitable body.

_/Hughes is now out of the question, and that girl won't do either. I have to escape now. /_

"Don't move again, or I guarantee you won' be walking for a long time." She cracked her whip in his direction. "Might as well give up. It's a lot less painful."

"My dear lady," Shayla narrowed her eyes. The way he said that… it was too calm and sure of himself. "I'm not one to give up. In fact, you're going to let me leave here, no strings attached."

She laughed heartily at that. "Nice one, but I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon."

"If you want Hughes to live you will."

"… What are you talking about?"

Mark smirked evilly. "He's lost most of his blood. In fact, he might not even be alive right now. You can't help him and take me in at the same time. You're the Angel Alchemist."

"How the hell do you know me?"

Mark's smirk got wider. "I'm a State Alchemist." Shayla's eyes grew huge in shock. A State Alchemist was the killer? "Even if it takes you seconds to heal him, I'll be long gone." Shayla glared at him and readied her whip. "So you must choose, my dear. Me or Hughes."

Shayla didn't have to think twice. She moved from the doorway. "Get the fuck out."

Mark moved as quickly as possible, sliding through the doorway and down the hall. Shayla listened until she was positive she heard the front door close. Then she made her way to Hughes and knelt beside him.

He was in terrible shape. His breathing was shallow and irregular, and after checking his pulse, the heartbeat started to slow.

"Come on, Hughes. Don't die on me now." Shayla dipped her index finger on the floor, knowing there was plenty of blood to make an array. With that finger she traced a delicate pattern of circles and waves along his bare chest, and then drew a few triangles in the middle. They looked like a pair of wings. "Okay, just hang in there."

She placed her small hand on the array, breathing deeply and exhaling. Orange eyes stared blankly at the wall, and the array began to shine brightly in the room. A searing heat filled both of the occupants.

From the array a gentle light flew out. It flowed and rippled like a white sheet of water with a mind of its own. It spread over Hughes first, then flew to the ceiling and fell back down to place itself on Shayla's back. Her breathing started to get faster, but she did not move her hand from Hughes' body. She kept her eyes on the wall.

By now the array was gone from Hughes' chest and only the flowing light remained. It filled the woman with its powerful alchemy and flowed through her hand to the bared chest she touched. If another person had been there to witness it, they would have seen two people with light radiating out of their bodies as if entities or superior beings.

Where the gunshot wound and any other scrapes were, the light shot out of these places like beams. As Hughes' breathing became deep and even, the beams shrunk in diameter until they were non existent. Any light left now came solely from Shayla and her body gleamed. Her eyes sparkled with the extra power and she truly did seem to be an angel.

All this happened in the span of a minute, and the light went out with one last pulse from in Shayla. Her eyes refocused and she limped to the side, exhausted.

'_God, I need to practice more.' _She smiled to herself and looked at Hughes. His chest rose and fell in even breaths. Not too shabby of a job, actually.

Hughes groaned and shook his head from side to side, as if willing his brain to awaken. His eyes opened slowly and fell on the woman sitting next to him. "Shayla…"

"Hello, sleepy head. Your wife sent me to bring your ass home." She sighed. "Good thing, too."

He smiled at that. "Shayla…" She looked at him and nodded her head to show she was listening. "Shayla, you owe me a six pack…" With no more worries, Hughes passed out, leaving Shayla to stare at him in amazement.

"You are something else, you know that Hughes?"

* * *

Never talk to strangers. That was what his mother always told him. But his dad told him to always help out a human in need. And since he'd gotten in trouble yesterday for not picking up his toys, he decided his dad knew much more about the world than his mother. Boys were much smarter than girls, after all. And picking up toys off the floor was stupid and boring. 

The man with freaky red hair had been bleeding everywhere, and he knew this was his chance to prove to everyone he could be good. He could make his parents proud, even his mother, though she complained about toys on the floor. She was a girl, and they always nick picked. (he learned that word from his dad.)

He took the man by the hand, telling him he'd take him to a good doctor. Actually, he didn't know where one was, but his dad said it was best not to startle the weak and wounded. And his father knew best, because he didn't complain about toys on the floor.

So taking this poor unfortunate man by the hand, he lead him down the alleys (the boy didn't think the stranger would like to be seen in his condition. He got that from his mother, one of the few useful things she told him) to his house so maybe his mother could fix him up. Girls were good at that.

But the stranger never got to the boy's house. And when the boy returned to his home and the mother asked him where he had been, he told her he was going to pick up his toys. Mothers knew best after all. The mother beamed proudly at her son and patted him on the head.

He looked back with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

(1) I wonder how many of you got that sentence…. 

(2) I'm no doctor, so I don't know how severe a punctured lung is. I just know it probably hurts.

(3) Yeah Ed, blame it on the nap… Denial, I say!

(4) **Ed**- (chanting) LEMON! LEMON! LEMO-- **Bandit**- Pervert! I didn't mean it that way!

**Ed**- I bet Havoc did… **Havoc**- (tries to look innocent) Who, me?

(5) The yaoi girl in me is gushing "OH! That's so cute it's a sin!" ;p

(6) It's about time we got somewhere with one of them!

I hate the ending! But so… tired! (falls over) I have school tomorrow, but decided getting another chapter was by far more important, so here I am! This is the end to the chapter 5, and the story will really start moving now! I hope you all loved the Fury/Havoc fluff (I know I did) :p And now the shout outs!

**_Akumako_**- Thanx! I was going for lots of sensory details! Hmmm… Nope. I'm afraid I don't know a Freedom or Liberty Highschool. Sorry!

**_LegacyRBluesummers_**- Yes. Ew. I have a sick and twisted mind. (cackles)

**_Basser_**- I know she's dead! But I **loved **that ending part so I bent the laws of life and death a bit… so ha! And I read your story! It rocks my face off! Teehee! Update girl!

**_Dea Lunae_**- YAY! I love it when my reviewers get into it! I hope you love this one just as much! You encourage me to right another chapter right now! (starts typing)

**_diamond-princess2006_**- Ooo… I scared ya for a moment there? Don't worry, I kinda scared myself when I wrote it… ;p Yes, we all know Roy would be insanely jealous! But that's what makes it so cute! (grins)

**_Kylie_**- Yes, I'm evil. But Ed is here in this chapter so be happy, my dear:p

I know you guys can't wait for the next chappie! (Neither can I!) So go and drop me a review! They keep me alive and sane! (well… maybe not sane) XD


	8. The Meaning of Trust

Bandit- I'm so happy! Everyone praised me for the last chappie!

Ed- They just do it to make you hurry up and write a lemon scene… by the way you did a great job with the last chapter!

Bandit- Nice try, Ed.

Ed- (grumbles) I'm never gonna get laid in this story.

Bandit- Good things come to those who WAIT! (glares at Ed)

Disclaimer- In a perfect world, I own FMA. This world is far from perfect.

(A/N) Uh oh… I got my first **flame** folks. (sobs) So even though I doubt the person is still reading this, I'll answer the review right now. Yes, Shayla's my character and her name's corny, and she is taking some of the light from Havoc and Hawkeye. While that's true, I still like her in this story, and if you don't like her, it's your priority. I didn't want Hawkeye to be the main female character, not because I don't like her, but because I wanted a different personality that I created. And I think she is far from Mary sue-ish. And I like making her important, because she is in my eyes. Sorry you don't like her, but everyone else seems to be happy with her in the story, so guess what? You're outnumbered. Deal with it. To everyone else, thank you for supporting me:p I promise there will be a whole lot more Ed (even if it's a bit different than what you guys are probably thinking… hehehe) On with the fic!

* * *

'_What the fuck are we gonna do! I can't believe Hughes got away!'_

_/Quiet. /_

'_How the fuck can you be so calm? Do you know how close we came to dying? If that boy hadn't come along…'_

_/I know. /_

'… _What are you thinking…'_

_/I'm thinking… it's time we stopped this hiding. We've been approaching this the wrong way. And with this new body, it might even be easier to get to Fullmetal than previously thought. /_

'_What the hell? How can we get closer?'_

_/Just trust me. I'll take care of everything. / _A chuckle. _/Don't worry, we'll get your revenge. /_

'_And then all of those fucking alchemists-'_

_/-will pay. They will-/_

"Pay dearly for their betrayal."

"Hunny? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fine, mother."

* * *

The last thing Roy expected to see burst through his office door was Shayla, struggling to carry/drag a man twice her weight. Ed scrambled off the couch. 

"What the hell happened!"

"Less talking, more helping." Shayla was winded and needed to sit down quickly. Otherwise, she was going to collapse, and Hughes would crush her like an insect.

Both Roy and Ed moved to lift the sleeping man off her. Roy held on to his shoulders while Ed held his feet, and together they laid the man on the couch. Shayla held on to the wall for support. "God, and he looks so frickin' skinny!" She now rested her back against the wall. "I thought my knee caps would pop out!"

"What happened to you two?" Roy asked. He faced the woman. "Why is Hughes asleep?"

"Side effect." Shayla shrugged it off. "Always happens when I use my alchemy. It's a miracle _I _didn't pass out on the way here."

Ed and Roy shot her incredulous looks.

"Yes, I used my alchemy. I'd be carrying a dead body if I didn't."

"Alright." Roy walked over to his chair and sat in it. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Shayla slipped down the wall and landed on the floor butt first. She closed her eyes and began her story. "I hurried over to the house, and the first thing I noticed was that the lights were out. That kinda worried me, so…" She grinned tiredly. "I just opened the front door and snuck in."

"That's against regulations," Roy warned her. "No one can find out about that."

She waved off the statement. "Like you guys are gonna tell that bastard Fuhrer or anyone else. I know I won't."

"Yeah, yeah, but what happened after that?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Only the drapes in the first room were open. Other than that, no light. And I heard noises. Well, actually it sounded like Hughes laughing and some other guy telling him to hold still." Shayla shook her head. "I practically broke my leg trying to find the stairs and get up them. It was son damn dark. I'm surprised no one heard me. I made it up and there was this white room and this man with red hair was leaning over Hughes and Hughes wasn't moving and-"

"Shayla," Roy said firmly. "You need to calm down. You can take breaths between sentences." She nodded. In fact, she did feel a bit shaky. Who wouldn't, after seeing their friend almost killed by some lunatic?

"Ok." She took a deep breath and continued. "I took out my whip and got him a few times, including his arm with some array on it."

"Which arm had the array on it?"

"The left, on his forearm."

Roy nodded for her to go on.

"He was definitely pissed off. I think I interrupted whatever he was doing to Hughes. I couldn't tell what, since his back was to me. He moved to the wall, probably to get away. He was already bloodied up, so I'd say Hughes did some nasty damage to him, from the way he was clutching his side. Then he said some stuff but…" Shayla trailed off. She knew Roy wouldn't like what she was going to say next. She kept her eyes to the floor.

"What?" Ed asked. He hated being kept in suspense.

"…I kinda… let him get away…"

There was complete silence. Shayla knew what she'd find if she looked at them. Complete and utter disbelief.

"You're telling us that you had him cornered and you let him get _away_?" Ed didn't believe it. Shayla _never _backed down, from anything. It went against the woman's nature. She was too stubborn, for God's sake!

Roy on the other hand understood perfectly. "I see… Hughes was in pretty bad shape, I take it." A snort erupted from the couch. _'Well, he's certainly fine now.'_

"Yeah. The red haired guy said I'd have to choose between taking him in or Hughes. It wasn't that hard of a decision." She sighed and shook her head in dismay. "But I have a feeling Stanford won't be too thrilled."

"Fuck him." Ed's bluntness brought a tiny smile to her face and a subdued grin from Roy. Now that he knew the situation, Ed totally agreed with Shayla's decision. "We can always catch the bastard later. It's more important totakeHughes home, especially with Gracia worried."

"Oh!" Shayla shot up and hurried to Roy's phone. "I forgot to call her! She's probably having a fit right now…" Shayla quickly dialed up the number and waited. It rang and rang for a few moments, but she got nothing. "Damn."

"Don't worry." Ed smiled. "Knowing her, she'll be here in a few minutes, especially if she called in the first place.

Shayla slyly glanced over at Roy, meeting his eyes. Amusement sparkled in them. "Roy told you about that?"

'_I know that look…'_ Roy quickly thought of an excuse before Shayla went prying for information. "The boy wouldn't leave me alone until I told him." Ed glared at him.

"I thought I told you I'm not a boy anymore!"

"OH, excuse me. The _preteen _wouldn't leave me alone until I told him." Ed saw red. Shayla giggled at their lover's spat.

"WHY YOU STUPID FU--" Shayla interrupted him in mid rant.

"As much as I hate to miss the chance of Roy losing bodily fluids," Roy almost choked. Even if she hadn't meant it that way… Wait, was that a smirk? That sneaky pervert! _'Her mind is dirtier than mine!'_ Well, probably not at the moment with a million not so clean thoughts racing through his head, but still. "I don't think Hughes would appreciate it if you guys wake him up." Another snore rose from the couch, as if to agree with her. Ed shook his head in disgust.

"He's the same awake as he is asleep: loud and annoying."

"You don't know the half of it," Roy stated. "I lived with him when we were both bachelors. I slept downstairs because I couldn't stand the noise. It practically rattled the walls."

"How does Gracia stand it? I'd go crazy."

"Actually, I would too if he didn't learn to control it." All three of them turned to see Gracia in the doorway. "Now he only snores if he's dead tired."

"See, I told you she would be here." Ed grinned at the woman. "How's it goin'?"

Gracia brushed some loose strands out of her eyes. "Well, I've seen better days."

"You look better than you sounded on the phone," Shayla said. Her eyes seemed tired, but other than that she looked fine. Shayla had half expected to see the woman haggard and about to fall apart.

Gracia looked around and found her husband sleeping on the couch. Everyone could practically see the worry and tension lift from her shoulders. "Well, I guessMaes was all right." She frowned to herself. "I'm sorry I made you go all that way for nothing Shayla." Gracia missed the apprehensive glance Shayla gave Roy.

"Well, it's actually a good thing you called, Gracia," the brown haired woman said carefully. She wasn't sure how much Hughes' wife should know about what happened, or if Hughes would even want her to know anything. "He ran into a bit of trouble…" Gracia's eyes shot up and looked directly into Shayla's.

"What happened…" She whispered. "Please tell me." She looked at everyone. "I need to know what happened."

Ed turned his head to the wall, Shayla stared guiltily at the floor, and Roy just sat in his chair with his expressionless mask on. Gracia looked devastated.

"I see… I sorry I asked." Gracia turned for the door. "TellMaes to come home after he wakes up."

"Gracia wait." she glanced behind her shoulders to the person who spoke her name. "I'm sorry. You deserve the truth…" Hughes ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at the other occupants. "Guys, can you give us a minute?"

Ed nodded and made his way out. Roy, on the other hand, looked slightly miffed that he was getting kicked out of his own office. Shayla glared at him. "Uh, Roy? I think he meant _now_." She played innocently with the whip hanging off her belt.

Roy walked out the door with as much dignity a pouting man can muster, with Shayla following him. She turned and smiled at the couple before closing the door.

At first, neither spoke. Hughes fiddled with a strand of fabric, trying to muster enough courage to tell his wife he'd almost died a second time.

"You almost died, didn't you Hughes." He looked up in shock, giving himself away. _'I always knew my wife was psychic.'_

"Gracia… why did you call Shayla?"

"They told you?"

"Actually, I woke up as soon as I was put on the couch. I heard a lot." Hughes smiled at her. "So, gonna tell me why?" Gracia moved to the couch and waited for Hughes to move his feet before sitting down next to him.

"Aren't I supposed to be interrogating you?" She asked playfully. He wrapped an arm around her.

"True, but I asked the first question." He lost his good humor and asked seriously. "Why did you call?"

"All right, but if I tell you, then you have to tell me what happened Maes."

Hughes nodded is consent. "Deal."

"I… had a dream." Gracia spoke quickly before Hughes would intervene. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true. It was so dark," She scooted closer to him, "and I couldn't find you. I heard you for a moment, and then there was this scream…" Hughes put his other arm around her.

"Who screamed?"

"I'm not sure… I think it was you, but I started screaming too. And the darkness was alive, Maes. _Alive_. I could actually feel it moving, squirming over my skin. It got you and… it tried to get me, too." Gracia trembled as she remembered her nightmare. She'd been thinking about it all day, every single detail. "It made me forget everything important."

Hughes looked down and saw two stray tears fall down his wife's face. _'She was really scared…' _He tightened his hug. _'And it was my fault…'_

"I don't know how, but I remembered Elicia, and I started to fight back. And you told me to call her or you'd go back with the darkness… I woke up and she called…"

"Who's she?"

"Ummm… she didn't say. She said to keep you from the Summer's house." Hughes felt his stomach drop out and stiffened.

"Angie!"

"Huh?" Gracia looked up. What was wrong with Hughes. The sorrow in his eyes… "Who's Angie?"

He wasn't listening anymore. He couldn't believe it! She'd been the one to warn Gracia? _'She tried to save me twice…' _And he hadn't been able to save her from her husband. Guilt overcame him.

"Maes, what's wrong with you?" Gracia stared at her husband. She'd never seen him so sad before. "Was she the one who called me? Is she?" Hughes sadly nodded his head. "She was the wife?" Gracia moved away from Hughes' embrace and faced him. "She's okay? When she called, she sounded so afraid…" the woman suppressed a shudder. "I hope she was able to get away… If not for her, I never would have taken my dream seriously."

'_Should I tell her?'_ He'd already promised her and himself he would try harder to tell her the truth, but this… What had happened to her, that wasn't something you told anyone. But he had promised.

"Gracia, she didn't make it," Hughes told her as gently as possible. Her eyes widened with devastation and more tears filled them to the brim.

"That poor woman… I wish there was some way I could've helped her…" Hughes hugged her again and felt wetness on his own cheeks. He'd barely ever talked to Angie, but the hurt stayed. The woman had saved him, when it came right down to it.

"We… don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to, Gracia." The lady shook her head in Hughes' chest.

"No. I want this out." She started her side of the story again. "After she hung up, I called Roy's office. I was sure he could get a hold of Shayla. I remembered you telling me about her unusual talents, so I thought that was the person you meant in my dreams… but…" She trailed off sullenly.

"You didn't know for sure? Or you just thought you were being stupid for listening to a piece of your imagination and a woman you didn't know." Gracia nodded.

"That about sums it up. I talked to Shayla and she promised me she'd go and help you. Then I got Elicia from school and let her stay at a friend's house. That's it." Gracia looked up at Hughes. "Your turn."

He gulped loudly. _'I don't want to do this… but…' _He'd promised, and damnit to hell he would keep it. She deserved to know after what she'd told him.

"I got to the house and the guy, his name's Mark, told me to come inside." Hughes' tone was grim and solemn. "It was weird. He was polite, but I'd rather have a conversation with a corpse. One moment he was cold as ice, and the next he'd be swearing and mumbling to himself."

"Did he use the word 'fucker'?" Her choice of words startled Hughes (Gracia never cussed, at least not to Hughes anyway) but he nodded his agreement.

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"No reason," she said quickly. She decided not to tell Hughes about hearing Mark on the phone. He didn't need anymore guilt trips about Angie. Besides, she could have her secrets, too.

Hughes let the odd question slide. "But anyway, when we got up the stairs and I started talking to him, I caught many lies. But underestimating him was probably my worst mistake. The lights went out and you could say we had ourselves a round of hide-and-seek." Hughes tried to lighten the mood, more for his sake than Gracia's. "I slashed him a few times and I left him on the kitchen floor… I went to try and help Angie."

"Maes, what exactly happened to her?" Gracia wasn't sure she wanted to know. It hadn't past her the way Hughes pointedly avoided that subject.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," he whispered. "I just can't…" _'It would break her… I know it's hurting me.'_

"Hush." She put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have asked. Go on."

Hughes took a deep breath and continued. "There was no hope for her, Gracia. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I could have done more… but… Mark got to me first. He shot me in the back." Gracia panicked almost immediately and shifted a bit to check Hughes' chest, which was still bare. "Gracie, Shayla fixed me up, so no worries." She calmed down a bit, but still looked at him anxiously.

"But do you feel fine?" Hughes chuckled and patted his wife on the head.

"Of course! Fit as a bull!" Gracia didn't look extremely convinced.

"If you say so…"

"Well, back to my story. Mark went to get some bandages to help with my wound-"

"He tried to help you? I thought he shot you."

"I don't get it either. But he left and I decided to let him. I pretended to be unconscious, and that was no small task since I was close to the real thing anyway. I didn't have to fake it much. But when he came back, he was talking to himself." Hughes frowned. "Actually, he did that a lot. I really think he had a split personality. That would help explain the reason his attitude changed so much." He then shrugged. "It won't matter much. After that wound I gave him, I doubt he'll get real far."

"You stabbed him?"

"Yep. And got him good, too. But I wasn't able to kill him." Hughes started to feel uneasy. Telling your wife you weren't able to kill someone didn't seem moral. It was showing another side of him he'd hoped she'd never have the opportunity to see. _'There's probably a rule against this.'_

Gracia noticed this and smiled kindly. "It's okay. I'd rather not hear the gory details." Her husband relaxed.

"Mark was obviously not a happy camper. He used his alchemy, I think. I'm not sure… You'll have to ask Shayla, but I think I was laughing. I felt maybe like you did in your dream when nothing seemed important. I couldn't concentrate on anything."

"What was he trying to do to you?"

"I don't know. I swear he was talking, but for the life of me I can't remember a single word." Hughes looked on sadly. "That's pretty much all I have to say. I must have blanked out, because the next thing I know Shayla's there telling me she was ordered to bring me home. And that's pretty much my tale in a nutshell."

Gracia smiled slightly and intertwined her fingers with Hughes'. "I'm glad you told me, Maes. It means a lot to me… to know you can trust me with this." It meant more that a lot; it meant the world to her.

Hughes raised their hands and planted a small kiss on Gracia's. "You always deserve my trust. It took me until when I'd been shot to realize how much I need you." His green eyes gazed into her chocolate ones. "I've been a bad husband, Gracia. I never understood what I had until I almost left it behind, for the second time."

Her smile got bigger and she felt ready to cry again, this time in happiness. It felt good to hear those words. "Maes, you have your faults and I have mine. But no matter what, I know you love me. And I love you, too." She rose up and kissed him softly. (1)

Hughes smiled into the kiss and held her dearly, pressing tightly against her, feeling at peace for once in his life. It was perfect…

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE MAKING OUT IN _MY _OFFICE!" A banging erupted on the other side of the door. (2)

"Geeze! Kill the mood, Roy!" An upset female voice now followed. "You have no respect for romance!"

"You're both idiots! They can hear us now!" That one was definitely Ed.

"Don't you call me an idiot! You should respect your elders!"

"Elder my ass! You're barely in your twenties!"

"At least I'm not the shortest male in existence!"

"You're shorter than me!"

"I specifically said _MALE_!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' ITSY BITSY LIKE A MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF LINT?"

"I'm just gonna take a random guess and assume she meant you, Fullmetal."

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD COLONEL!"

Gracia giggled into her hand and allowed Hughes to get off the couch and make his way to the door. He threw it open and glared at the people.

Shayla's whip was held at the ready and glowered at Ed, who had the Colonel's neck in his hands. The poor Colonel was too busy trying to prevent Edward from snapping his neck in two to reach into his pocket and slip on his gloves. They all froze and looked guiltily at Hughes.

"Ummm… let me start by saying," Shayla began and pointed accusingly, "that it's all Roy's fault."

"I second that!" Ed declared. Roy would have argued, but Ed was using his _metal _hand to choke him. God damn metal arm… "It was his idea to listen in on you guys!"

"I don't care who started it," Hughes warned, "but if you guys don't beat it, I know who's gonna end it!"

"That's my office!" Roy wrenched his neck away from Ed and scowled at Hughes. "Go get laid somewhere else!" Now Shayla scowled at Mustang.

"Don't you have some compassion? Hughes almost died! The least you could do for your best friend is let him use your office for a little private time with his wife!"

Roy stayed silent. His expression went neutral and without warning he walked out the door. Ed watched in alarm.

"What just happened? It was a joke…"

"It's not that, Ed." Hughes ran a hand through his hair. "Shayla accidentally hit a nerve." And by the way Roy took off, Shayla had stomped on it.

"I did?" Shayla's eyes followed the path Roy had taken. "I didn't mean to…" She frowned at the floor and groaned. "I always manage to screw things up." _'I feel like such an ass… and I don't even know what I said.'_

"Don't say that," Hughes said sternly. "You didn't know, and Roy wouldn't tell you, so don't feel bad."

"But-"

"No buts. Roy will get over it, right Ed?… Ed?" Hughes and Shayla looked for the blond boy, but he had left. "You think he went after him?"

"If he did, it makes my job easier." Shayla ignored the puzzled look. "I'm gonna go to the hospital wing, try to find some way to apologize. Also take a nap. I'm still tired from using my alchemy."

Hughes didn't bother arguing anymore and watched Shayla leave as well. _'Stubborn woman… and she still owes me a beer…'_.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Ed had followed Roy all the way to the public library, and the raven haired man now sat at a small table in the back. "You know Shayla wasn't really serious. She acts like that all the time." 

"Go away, Fullmetal."

"Not until you tell me what's your problem."

"Fuck off."

Ed ignored the rude remark. "Sorry, but I'd rather not." Roy kept his back to him.

"For once, can't you give me some peace and leave?"

"Do you ever give me the same treatment?"

Roy put his head in his hands and tried to will the teen away. _'Go away… Go away… Go aw-'_

"Silent treatment? Fine, I can deal with that." Ed pulled up a chair and sat opposite of Roy. "I can wait here all night if I have to."

"Why are you doing this?" Roy peered out at Ed between his hands. "It's definitely not like you."

The question caught him by surprise. Why _was_ he doing this? It wasn't like he had an obligation to find out what was bothering his superior, but…

'_I wish he would trust me more…' _Was that it? He wanted to earn the Colonel's trust? Then he was shooting toward an invisible goal. The day Roy trusted him was the day Shayla confessed her undying love for Stanford.

But even with those odds, Ed wouldn't back out now. Went against his nature.

"You really don't give up, do you?" Roy chuckled to himself and put his hands down, not looking at Ed. "Are you really that curious? Or do you just want some dirt on me for blackmail?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not like that. I just want to know why you left like that."

"Why does it matter?"

"Why doesn't it?"

Roy looked up at Ed now. "I assume if I said it was an adult issue you'd kick my ass, correct?"

Ed grinned. "You assume right."

Roy grinned back. Ed would later attempt to convince himself he didn't care if the Colonel smiled, that it didn't brighten his face and make him look (dare he say it) handsome. "All right. I won't tell you everything, but if I give you some info will you leave?"

Ed thought about this and then nodded. "Deal, but it can't be something stupid. I want some of the truth."

"You drive a hard bargain. But the fact is," Roy hesitated, "I was once engaged, and let's just say it didn't end the way I wanted it to."

* * *

(1) OOO! (squeals) I love da fluff! 

(2) (rolls on the floor laughing)

Yes, this chapter was short. (dodges random projectiles) Sorry! The cliffy just begged to be written! (dodges more items) I promise the next chapter will be a whopper, and I'll put in a really cute Ed/Roy scene, too! (I know you were all waiting for it!) Our Dream Alchemist will be coming back, along with the rest of the gang who didn't get to be in this one. So be patient and don't kill me in the meantime! (runs from flying tomatoes) WAAAHHHH! I said I was sorry! XD

**_Seeker Carter_**- Don't worry. Ed's definitely gonna get more time in the fic. And I'm glad I kept Hughes alive. In truth, he wasn't going to get that much time in the fic, but his part just kept growing! (not that I'm complaining!) I'm on your favorites list? (throws confetti) OH YEAH! I feel all warm inside! (hugs)

**_Torii_**- I luv the fluff too! (gushes) You're gonna melt with the GraciaHughes I put in here! (gushes some more)

**_Akumako_**- I know! I was so getting into as well! I practically jumped out of my seat when I typed up the part with Shayla getting there. And in truth, the bleach idea came from when my mom dragged my butt from the computer and made me do dishes. (my mind was still on type mode) ;p I grossed out some of your friends? My life is complete! (grins)

**_catey_**- I put in more Edness! Aren't you proud of me? (gives puppy eyes) Thanx for the review!

**_LegacyRBluesummers_**- And you shall have your moments, my dear! Just wait until the next chapter! You'll love me forever! (cackles wildly)

I just want to say thank you to all the people reviewing. With that semi-flame I got, I realized not everyone is going to like my story, but I promise to keep writing for the ones who want to stick around and find how this thing ends! (throws out random plushies to reviewers) Review everyone!


	9. A Truth Revealed

Bandit- (looks at reviews) I can see a trend here…

Ed- Huh?

Bandit- Everyone wants more you, Ed. (grumbles) I have no idea why…

Ed- Well, obviously because I'm the **star **of the show! It's named after me for cripes sake!

Bandit- Whatever, shortie. But what the reviewers want, the reviewers get, so extra dose of Ed.

Ed and Roy- YES! Thank you, reviewers!

Bandit- (whispers to herself) Too bad that Ed's gonna be-

Roy- What are you mumbling?

Bandit- Nothing! (snickers)

Disclaimer- Why would I want to own FMA? Just because it has so many bishies that would all be my personal slaves and do my bidding and take over the world… Nah.

(A/N) Lots of denial and angst. So hard to write it :p I'm so frickin' scared to write this chapter, because you will all kill me with the flames I'm gonna get for writing this… (run and hides in a fire proof shack) On with the fic!

* * *

"You were engaged?" Ed asked, disbelief evident in his tone. "Are you sure it wasn't a clone, or some long lost twin?" 

Roy shrugged. "Believe it or not, there once was a time settling down seemed possible."

"What was her name?"

"Jessica Stiling." Roy now looked like he regretted giving Ed information about his past private life. But Ed was far from satisfied.

"So did your play boy ways do ya in?"

The raven haired man frowned at Ed. "Didn't you promise to leave me alone? I've already given you two pieces of info."

"Oh come on!" Ed slammed his hands on the table in frustration. "You can't leave me hanging like that!" Not when he was finally getting a peek inside Mustang's mind…

Roy grinned at him. "Can't I?" Warning bells went off in Ed's head, but he ignored them and desperately thought of some way to appease his superior.

"Well…" he racked his brain, "Ummm… maybe if I tell you something about me?…"

"Hmmm…" That certainly would be interesting. Roy had to admit he like that idea. He could always use more dirt to tease Edward about. "Agreed. But I get to ask two questions of my choosing. And you _have _to answer them. Deal?"

"Deal. Now finish."

"I met Jessica at the deli downtown here in Central. I wouldn't call it love at first sight, but that body demanded attention…"

"That's nice. Just what I wanted to hear." Ed rolled his eyes. _'God damn womanizer…'_

"All curves and cleavage…"

"Colonel, that's nice, but what about-"

"Full pouty lips…"

"Colonel! Wake up, you sick pervert!"

"Actually was a true red head too…"

"AHH! I'm gonna pretend I did _NOT _just hear that!"

"And that perfect ass…"

"MUSTANG!"

"That was some of the best se-"

"ROY! YOU FUCKING PERVERT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL ESCAPADE!" Roy blinked.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

Ed resisted the urge to sucker punch the man. "Nothing else was working! Now finish the damn story!"

"Oh, yes… where was I?"

Ed shook his head in pure disgust. "You met her at a deli… whore man…" (1)

"Just because I can get laid is no reason to-"

"Are you gonna finish?"

"Fine. Impatient brat." Ed decided the best course of action was to ignore Roy for the moment and kill him as soon as he was done telling his story. "Well, we hit it off pretty well. She had been waiting for some gentleman who never showed up, so I sat next to her and bought her a drink. I guess what got me was not only was she beautiful, she had a beautiful personality. Kind and caring, but strict. Great sense of humor, but practical as well. Would make the perfect wife and mother… It seemed perfect anyway. And for a while it was. We started seeing each other for about a year and then I popped the question. She said yes." Roy's eyes held a glazed look, like he was trapped in his own memories. He stared at the spot right above Ed's head. "But it just didn't work out. A week before the wedding, I broke the engagement."

"You got cold feet?"

"……… Yes. That's it. Couldn't go through with it." Ed had never seen the Colonel look so sad, like it was physically hurting him to bring up his past. His eyes still stared off in space. "She hated me for it. Slapped me on the face and left. I have no idea where she is now."

Unexplainable anger rose inside of Ed. _'I don't even know the woman and I hate her…' _A small little part of Ed told him that it was called jealousy. Ed laughed at it and cut up the thought into microscopic sized pieces.

"But enough of that." Roy refocused and grinned at Ed, all previous angst forgotten. "I get to ask you a few questions."

"Only _two_," Ed warned.

"Of course," The grin morphed into a smirk. "First off, I want to know your preference."

"My what?"

"Yes, your preference." Roy mistook the shock for disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ed glared at the man in front of him.

Roy tried to grasp how a boy of seventeen could be that naïve. _'Didn't he learn anything when I practically let him travel the world?' _"Fullmetal, do you prefer men or women?"

"Prefer them for what?"

Roy rested his forehead in his right hand. "Attraction to men or women?"

"Oh… I don't know."

Roy stared at him in incredulity. "How can you not know? I assume, however doubtful, that you have hit puberty."

"Hey! I just never thought about it before!" Ed said in his defense. And it was the truth. Most of his teenage years had been spent worrying about getting Al's body back and his lost limbs. Relationships of any kind, unless unavoidable, came second.

'_Well that was a waste of time,'_ Roy thought The teen didn't even know who he'd rather sleep with. Should have seen that coming…

At least he doesn't not like men…

'_What the hell?'_ Roy just wanted to get some embarrassing facts on Ed. He didn't give a damn about the boy's preference. It wasn't like he wanted a relationship with the boy… of course not! Because that would mean he was willing to give love another chance and he was falling for a bratty, half pint rebel. No way in heaven or hell was either of those going to happen.

Happy that he'd cleared up that mess in his head, Roy asked his last question.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"WHAT?"

'_By the damn gate, why did I ask that question?'_

Ed obviously shared Roy's thoughts. He turned beet red and glared at the table. Like hell he was gonna answer that question. _'I'm not giving him anymore excuses to tease me!' _It was embarrassing enough knowing he was seventeen and had never _considered _kissing someone else.

Whether he meant to ask or not, Roy still wanted Ed to tell him. "The table isn't going to walk up and leave if you stop staring at it." Watching the boy stirred a distinct feeling inside Roy.

If possible Ed blushed deeper at the stupid comment, but still kept his eyes trained on the table. _'I will not tell him! I will not tell him! He can just assume the worst because I will not tell him!' _A hand on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts. Edward looked up and choked on his breath. When the hell had the Colonel left his chair?

Roy knelt down next to Ed, smirk firmly in place now and stared into Ed's now very alarmed (and very pretty) golden eyes. "Come on, Edward. I won't laugh." Ed's eyes widened.

'_Did he call me Edward?'_

Roy's face was now eerily close to his and Ed could see the flecks of brown in his black eyes. The warning bells in his head were in a frenzy, trying to warn Ed away from what they now considered a very dangerous threat.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Roy leaned in closer and smiled as Ed's eyes squeezed shut and his blush got brighter. _'So cute…' _"Well, have you?" His lips were centimeters from brushing against Ed's.

There was no answer. Ed's brain was currently on shut down and showed no signs of coming to. His senses were over powered by the sweet scent of the Colonel's cologne and his body heat. In fact, he felt a little dizzy and had a death grip on his chair. His breathing came out in slight pants.

'_This is wrong.'_ Roy subconscious swore at its body and demanded to know what the fuck it was doing. The boy was almost fifteen years his junior! And an innocent to boot! He was a inch away from the mother of all demotions and lawsuits.

Roy ignored it. This might have been a joke at first, but it grew more serious. His body had switched to auto pilot and he couldn't stop his advancement if he wanted to. Why would he? Ed was so pretty sitting there with that cute blush, face tilted up slightly to receive the kiss.

'_This is wrong.'_ That annoying part of Ed's conscious (the one he thought he'd killed) spoke up at the worst possible time and broke the spell Roy had weaved on Ed. And when he felt Roy's breath barely brush his lips, he panicked

Ed pushed with all his strength and the Colonel landed on his backside with a thud. The surprise more than the pain made the Colonel come to and his eyes refocused. Guilt, surprise, and shame shone in them. And Ed saw it all. _'Oh god, I almost let him…' _Ed rose from his chair and made a mad dash for the library door.

Roy watched numbly as Ed left the library and ran a hand through his black hair. There was no point in calling out for the teen, at least not until he figured out what was going on within himself. And that would almost certainly take a long while.

Picking himself up, Roy made his way back to the table, still in the hazy fog of confusion and trying to comprehend what possessed him to try and kiss Ed. After that little stunt, he could no longer convince himself he was uninterested in the golden haired teen. He sat down and put his face in his hands, like he could hide from the world.

Reanalyzing the situation, he felt a sharp sensation in his stomach from remembering how close he'd been to Ed. _'Even now I still want him!' _He growled in frustration. _'Am I that desperate that I'll lust over a boy half my age?' _Of course not. Edward was handsome; it was like saying the ocean was blue. He knew of many officers who lusted over him, no doubt about that. And Roy was human, after all. He found handsome and beautiful things attractive. Simple.

But that didn't change the fact that he lusted over him.

'_I feel like I'm coming out of the closet.'_ Roy chuckled dully to himself. This was why he hated analyzing himself. He found out so many things that he'd rather deny. Like how all the teasing was his pathetic excuse to get closer to the boy without having to actually admitting it. Or how he'd call Ed in to his office when he didn't have a mission ready, just so he could talk to the boy._ 'Well, more arguing than anything else, but whatever I can get.'_

Now that he thought about it, was he really that lonely? Was that the reason he enjoyed Ed's company? Sure, he had Hughes to talk to, but the man had a family now and his own problems. Hawkeye could be too distant when she wanted to, and Havoc was on a mission of his own for companionship. And Shayla…

'_She's too new to the group. Almost too motherly. I need something different.' _

But Ed had always been different. The first time he had seen him, battered and bleeding, Ed was a small flame that refused to be put out. He'd known of the boy's idolism of him. And he in part had always been fascinated by the child's determination and down right stubbornness. Plus the added bonus Ed was one of the few who could hold his own intellectually against Roy (not to mention physically). Despite all that, he repeatedly pushed Ed away. Much safer, especially after the incident with Jessica. (2)

But whether on purpose or not, Roy had unwittingly dung his own grave. Pushing the boy away was no longer an option for him. He couldn't avoid Ed, and Ed wouldn't forget the event from a few minutes ago. So it was either get rid of him, dive right back in denial, or tell Edward he was willing to let their odd friendship advance into something more.

Denial sounded pretty damn good. (3) _'It's not like I'm in love with him,'_ he scoffed. _'Just infatuation, even a great deal of fondness. I can deal with that.' _Roy just wanted a bit of companionship, not love. Never love.

But what happens when it stops being just infatuation and fondness? Or maybe it already has…

And that was exactly what Roy feared.

* * *

The crisp night air contrasted sharply with Ed's reddened face when he made his way through the streets. He really wasn't watching where he was going. He didn't care, just wanted to clear his brain of all the questions that bounced around relentlessly in his head. 

'_That bastard almost kissed me! On the lips! And what do I do? Sit there like an idiot and almost let him!' _That stung the most, knowing he'd probably looked willing to Roy._ 'I'm not some easy bitch!'_ Ed growled and frightened off a stray dog in his path. "Lousy bastard Colonel…"

Ed wandered around for about thirty minutes, chanting the same lines in his head and on his lips as though he'd forget them if he stopped, struggling to keep the anger alive. He gave up soon after that, and maneuvered toward a lone bench to rest on.

Ed sighed in content as he took some pressure off his legs and rested his head on the top of the bench, eyes closed and a bit more relaxed. He wasn't angry anymore, just tired and worn around the edges. _'I probably wasn't even angry. Just shell shocked.' _Yeah, that sounded about right. The Colonel was good at scaring the shit out of him at times.

The near kiss seemed a bit much for him, though. Of all the times he'd teased him, sexual innuendo was strictly avoided. At least if it involved the two of them. It just didn't have a place in their constant power struggles. Roy was good, but he had limits too. Ed could still see the emotions in his Colonel's eyes. His apparent shock must have been equivalent to Ed's, so he didn't plan on his little joke to go that far. And then there was the lust…

Ed shivered, and it wasn't because of the chill outside. _'Even I'm not that ignorant. He wanted me, for that brief second.' _But was the feeling mutual?

'_Okay, what a stupid question to ask myself.' _Mustang was hot, sinfully so. And with the question of if he played both fields answered, Ed couldn't deny he was attracted to the man. That wasn't what gave him so much doubt about the situation

First of all, why would the Colonel want him? Mustang could have anyone, even Hawkeye if he were persistent enough. Women of all ages threw themselves at his feet, in his arms, in his pants… Roy Mustang practically had his own brothel of women parading around him daily. It was no secret. So why waste his time with a hot tempered orphan?

'_Maybe just to prove he can…'_ Ed's facial expression darkened at that thought. He never believed the Colonel capable of something that low. Sure he was a professional at being an ass, but Ed never doubted he was a good person below all the smirks, teasing, and insults about his lack of height. No, the Colonel wouldn't do that, as far as Ed was concerned

That conclusion brought him right back to square one: _Why? _He could think about it until dawn came, but the question would remain unsolved.

Ed hated mysteries.

'_God my head hurts.'_ After all that thinking, the constant throbbing was making him dizzy and more irritable. As much as he detested leaving a question unanswered, it would have to wait until he got a few more hours of sleep in. Ed opened his eyes and glanced at the stars overhead_. 'Mom, I could really use your advice right now.'_

A loud screaming caused Ed to sit up sharply and look around his surroundings. _'What the hell was that?' _Now a few muffled sounds were coming from Ed's left, and further glances told him he was near the network of alleyways on the West Side of town.

Ed got off the bench and slowly made his way to the entrance. The muffled noise got louder, and a child's whimper could now be heard. Ed swore darkly and cracked his knuckles.

'_Well, there goes my nap,'_ Ed thought wryly as he crept into the endless darkness_. 'Hang on, kid. I'll get you out.'

* * *

_

"Shit! Double Shit! My god damn fucking ass is toast!" Hughes sat perched on a desk (probably Hawkeye's now that he thought about it) watched in quiet amazement as the petite Shayla paced and swore in languages he'd never heard of and… was that Ishbalian?

"Shayla, I can almost see a groove in the floor from where you've been pacing. Maybe you should sit down…" Hughes twitched when met with a livid glance. "Or not."

"Don't you understand! Stanford is coming in here to fry my ass!" She wailed. "I possibly let the Dream Alchemist get _away. _Just waltz right out the door!" She grabbed her brown hair in frustration and tugged on it. "My alchemic career is over!"

"You know as well as I the military won't let him get rid of you," Hughes said and watched Shayla continue her mindless pacing. "You're the only person who can use alchemy to heal someone, mentally or physically. Getting rid of you is like throwing a fortune of gold in the ocean because you don't want someone to steal it. It's stupid and pointless."

"But this is STANFORD! He already hates me!" She glared at Hughes again. "Why do you think he put me in Mustang's unit? It wasn't for my benefit, that's for sure!" A knock on the door interrupted her tirade.

Shayla froze and turned white. "Oh no!" She hissed. "He probably heard me!"

"Uhhh… Guys? We know you're in there." Shayla raced to the door and threw it open, trapping Havoc in a death grip hug.

"Havoc! It's you and Fury!… Who isn't Stanford!" Havoc stared down at the girl hugging him.

"Uhh… nice to see you too?" He squirmed around in the hug.

Shayla released him after realizing Fury probably didn't appreciate the gesture. "Sorry about that." She winked at Fury's pouting face. "I'm just glad it's you two and not Stanford." He got the message loud and clear and immediately brightened.

"Yeah. We heard you shouting all the way down the hall. What's the matter?" Fury asked.

"Don't worry about it." Hughes grinned. "Shayla's having a midlife crisis."

"But she's only twenty four…" Fury frowned, not getting the joke. Havoc smiled and patted him on the head.

"He was joking, Fury. And it was a terrible one at that." Fury flushed a bit. Shayla and Hughes smirked to themselves.

"Ignore Hughes. He's still miffed at me for interrupting his private time with Gracia." Havoc exchanged a look with Fury.

"Why don't you just tell us everything we missed." So Shayla and Hughes told their individual stories to their audience. By the time they were done, Havoc was patting himself down for a cigarette.

"Shit, you guys. Stanford is gonna murder Shayla." She shot Hughes a 'I told ya so' look. "And where is our Colonel when ya need him?"

"Off pouting," Hughes stated. "Shayla mentioned marriage." Fury winced while Havoc rolled his eyes.

"He's still not over that bitch?" He shook his head in disgust and continued his search for the smoke. "Well, Jessica got what was comin' to her, anyways." The orange eyed woman stared at them all.

"Okay, I want to know who this Jessica girl is." Hughes sighed a bit.

"We can't tell you everything, but basically Roy was engaged to a woman named Jessica."

"I'm just gonna assume it didn't end well since she's not here."

"Roy broke the engagement," Fury said quietly. "He only told Hughes why and no one else."

"And I'm sworn to secrecy," Hughes stated. "So you'll have to ask Roy for the details." Shayla nodded. "I will say don't feel sorry for Jessica. She did deserve it."

"And I never liked her," Havoc growled. "The woman was a damn snake. Mustang just got caught in her spell."

"Well, why didn't you like her, if you don't know what happened?"

Havoc fumed some more and Fury did his best to console the man and explain to Shayla. "I don't know what happened between Jessica and Mustang, but let's just say she didn't get along too well with the rest of the office."

"She even got on Hawkeye's bad side, and so Hawkeye 'accidentally' sent a bullet her way. Roy was pissed." Havoc snickered. "Hawkeye took the tongue thrashing she got like a pro, and everyone else congratulated her when Roy wasn't looking."

"Wow. She must've been a real witch."

"Not witch, _bitch_," Havoc corrected and grinned in triumph when he pulled his cigarettes from his back pocket. Fury frowned in disapproval but decided the man probably needed one.

"I doubt I'll ask Roy about his ex-fiancé," Shayla smirked to herself, "but I bet Ed might find out something." Hughes glanced at her in interest.

"And what gives you that idea? Roy's pretty stubborn when it comes to sharing information about himself."

"And Ed's stubborn when it comes to prying for information about the Colonel." Shayla shot him a look. "So if _anyone_ can get him to _open up_, it'll be Ed." _'Get the hint, dumbass!'_

"Okay…" He didn't understand what that had been about. _'Open up… Edward… Oh!' _Hughes' face split into a grin as he deciphered what Shayla said. "Yeah! I'm sure Ed will get something out of him. The boy's so persistent." Both he and Shayla snickered.

"Yeah, Roy doesn't stand a chance."

"Once he's figured it out, I give him a week to act."

"And Ed?"

Shayla shrugged off the question. "He'll come around. Roy doesn't know what giving up means."

"What will you wear to the main event?"

"I did see this pretty red dress the other day. Would definitely bring out my eyes."

"I'll probably be old fashioned and wear a suit." (4)

Fury once again felt a piece of vital info had flown over the top of his head, leaving him relatively clueless. He watched the seemingly harmless conversation before looking up at Havoc, who currently had retreated to the wall. He just shrugged and took another puff of his smoke.

"I don't get it either, Fury."

"So this is what Colonel Mustang's unit does when there's a killer on the loose." Stanford watched in satisfaction as everyone in the room went into a panic. Hughes, still on Hawkeye's desk, recovered first and jumped off, saluting sharply. Havoc pushed off against the wall and did the same (miraculously losing the cigarette), Fury right behind him. Shayla came in last, whether to spite him or just because she realized she might die, no one knows. "Hmmm… and where is your missing leader?"

"Sir, he's currently at the library looking into some files," Hughes responded.

"Looking into exactly what?"

"Files on Mark Summers."

"Ahh…" Stanford nodded his head in understanding. "I heard you went to the Summer's house recently, Lieutenant Hughes. Mind giving me a full report since the Colonel's busy?" Shayla controlled her scowl. _'Like Hughes has a choice…'_

Shayla tuned out while Hughes told the same story he'd given Havoc and Fury, trying to find some excuse that might get her off easy. _'Well, I could tell him Mark had a gun.., no, then he'll ask why he didn't just shot me… Damnit to hell…'_

"I asked you a question, Angel Alchemist." Shayla snapped out of her thoughts and met a cold stare. "I expect you to be listening."

"Sorry sir." _'Sorry I can't kick your ass and get away with it…'_

"As I was saying, would you give me your version of the story, since you saved Hughes' life." Stanford sneered slightly and waited.

"When I arrived, the lights were out and I made my way up the stairs because of some odd noises. It turned out to be Hughes laughing and some whispering from Mark. I hit Mark on his left forearm with my whip, where his array was located, and disabled him." Shayla hesitated.

"And? That can't be all."

"… He told me Hughes wouldn't last long, and it was either heal him now or otherwise he would die. I… I let Mark go."

"… I see…" Green eyes became thin slits and a deep disapproving frown showed just how the Fuhrer felt about her decision. "Did it ever occur to you the many who might die tonight because you decided to save one man?" Fury turned white at the question, and Havoc swore softly under his breath. "I'm not saying that the Lieutenant is… expendable," He glanced at Hughes, as if just noticing the man was still there, "but both he and you know the risks involved. You both knew there was a chance someone might die." Stanford magnified his glare. "So tell me this Angel Alchemist. Would you go and try and save him if you were on the battle field, and a detonation button was a few feet away, knowing that you could save countless lives if you grabbed the button? Or would you save Hughes, while the enemy takes advantage of your bleeding heart, and most likely kills you all, so that your actions were for not?" Shayla bent her head down. "Look at me when I address you!" Stanford barked.

Shayla brought her head back up, eyes hard as ice and twice as frigid. "Yes, I would try to save Hughes, sir, and do you know why?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer. "I could never live with myself if I didn't know I'd at least tried to save some important to me. If I become hated for it, so be it. And if I die in the process, that's fine too. So if you're asking if I'm sorry about my decision, I'll tell you the truth. No. I'd do the same thing again. And if you don't like it, frankly Fuhrer, I don't give a shit." Hughes bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling.

'_Colorfully put, Shayla.'_

Stanford found it less amusing. "You will watch your language, woman." Shayla looked ready for a fist fight at that comment. "Your actions today proved most disappointing, and if not for your expertise with your type of alchemy, I'd send you to some remote part of the world for the rest of your miserable life." Fury stomped on Havoc's shoe to keep him from moving. "But seeing as you are needed, your punishment will not be nearly as fitting. Instead, you are to report directly to me. Not Mustang. You will do exactly as I tell you, or the consequences will be most dire indeed." The Fuhrer smirked at Shayla's growing red face. "So there will be no more healing without my consent, is that clear?"

"…."

"I said, is that clear?"

"… yes sir," Shayla mumbled. Stanford smiled and turned for the door.

"Oh, and Lieutenant Hughes…"

"Yes sir?"

"Do say hello to your wife and daughter for me." Shayla hissed under her breath and brought out her whip just as Stanford left. Hughes made a quick dive and stopped her arm.

"Let me go!" She hissed in rage. "How dare he talk to _me _like that then bring up your family like you guys are old friends! The stupid fucking dick face!" Hughes growled through his teeth and grabbed both arms.

"I'd rather not see you shot for attacking the Fuhrer, Shayla. I know you're upset, we're all upset. But if you go after him you might as well go shot yourself in the head!" She quickly humbled down in the face of Hughes' anger and relaxed her arms. Hughes let her go. "Good, now just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry about it, Shayla." Havoc himself seemed to recover, the smoke that had disappeared now firmly in his mouth. "The guy's a fuckin prick. Even the Colonel hates his guts."

"Hates who's guts?" Mustang walked in the office to see a slightly hysterical Shayla with Hughes consoling her, along with Fury and Havoc. "What the hell's going on?"

"Oh, you just missed the party, Roy," Hughes stated cheerfully, keeping an eye on Shayla just in case she had another homicidal attack. "The Fuhrer came to visit us. Too bad you weren't here to welcome him."

"Lucky bastard," Havoc mumbled. Roy shot him a look.

"What did he want? Not a report this soon."

"Actually, he came here to bark at Shayla for letting Mark go," Fury stated. Roy stared at Shayla.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing important." Now recovered and much more sane, Shayla attempted a grin. "Just the usual. A few not-so-nice words here and there."

"I consider the word 'shit' a bit worse than a not-so-nice word," Havoc drawled. Roy didn't hide his shock.

"You called him a shit?"

"No, I said I don't give a shit." Roy rubbed his temples.

"First Ed and now this. My day just can't get any better, can it?" At the mention of Ed's name, Shayla glanced behind the Colonel in search of him.

"Where's Ed? I was sure he went after you…"

"He did…" Roy's expression went guilty. "And it didn't end in the best of ways…"

"What did you do to him?" Shayla snapped. "Never mind, don't tell me 'cause I might kill you." Roy didn't doubt that statement. "Just go find him and apologize."

"What do you think I'm doing here? I thought he might have come back to headquarters."

"Ed's not here, Roy." Hughes saw the saddened appearance on Roy's face. He must have done something really stupid… "Maybe he went by my house to camp out. I'll call Gracia real quick." Hughes went inside the Colonel's office.

"Sir, where have you been all afternoon?" Hawkeye came walking, wielding her gun and a dangerous aura surrounding her. Everyone took a healthy step back. "We've got some new information on Mark Summers." Roy looked at his First Lieutenant.

"Well?"

"He's been found dead, sir."

The news shell shocked everyone in the room, but Hawkeye wasn't finished. "There's more. According to some witnesses, they saw Mark with a little boy, walking into an alley and then the boy walking out alone. I sent some officials to go to the boy's house and tell the parents." Hawkeye took a deep breath. "Both the parents were found dead. The father stabbed in his sleep, and the mother repeatedly hit with a blunt object. A toy fire truck, I think." A grim silence filled the room.

"So, Mark wasn't the Dream Alchemist?" Shayla remarked, trying to digest all the new information. "Then who is?"

"I don't know, but he might have been Mark at one time…"

"What are you saying, sir?"

"I don't like how this fits…" Roy muttered to himself more than anyone else. "A series of murders, most alchemists, but otherwise no connection. There's something we're not getting."

"I have a question. Hawkeye, who found the body?" Shayla directed her attention to Hawkeye.

"The witnesses. They called the police soon after they found the body."

"And what happened to Mark? How did he die?"

"It's probably from the multiple wounds you and Hughes gave him, but his eyes had been blown out." Roy's head shot up and he glared at Hawkeye.

"That's important information, Hawkeye!"

"Sorry sir." She didn't sound that sorry.

"Did you ever find the little boy?" Shayla averted Hawkeye's attention.

"No, just the parents. The boy was no where to be found."

"And I have a feeling when you do find him he'll be dead as well, with his eyes dripping out of his sockets." Havoc, who had been quiet for a while, piped in.

"And why do you say that, Colonel?"

"If you look at all the past murders, you find that most of the victims are single. In fact, I think Mark was the first alchemist in this case that was married. And Angela was killed. Now a little boy comes in contact with Mark, and the kid's parents are found dead. This isn't some coincidence."

"So our Dream Alchemist is purposely picking off the single people?" Havoc didn't sound too convinced.

"Now that I think about it, there was something else," Shayla said slowly. "Many people that had seen the victims last told me a lot of them were acting strange. Some were talking to themselves, like there was someone there with them."

"And the witnesses who saw the boy stated when he walked out of the alley, his lips were moving rapidly, like he was deep in conversation." Hawkeye nodded at Shayla. "It didn't seem important at the time, but if others were talking to themselves…"

"And I have a feeling that if we asked Hughes he'll tell us Mark talked to himself a lot." Roy remarked.

"But what does it all mean?" Shayla asked, slightly frustrated with the lack of results. "Is some serial killer swapping bodies?" Everyone looked at her. "… Are you guys serious?"

Roy turned to Hawkeye. "I want you to do a check in the National Library. Look around in the past medical books for a mental epidemic that might have happened to only to alchemists." Hawkeye nodded sharply and saluted quickly before leaving to her duty.

"You don't really think our killer can switch bodies, do your Colonel?" Fury asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know Fury, but not long ago I didn't think you could heal anyone with alchemy, either." Everyone looked at Shayla again.

"Okay, I guess it is possible," Shayla said quietly, "but we still don't know for sure. It seems farfetched to me, but more plausible than a mental epidemic. What I do know is that the Dream Alchemist is still out there, and if he _is _body hopping, a little boy isn't the most suitable of hosts."

"It would also make sense that he would use single alchemists. Better than having to copy someone's personality to convince someone who you are."

"Then what happens to the victims? Their subconscious? Or does he just leave the empty body for us to find?" Fury asked.

"You guys, we still don't know for sure if that's what our guy does," Havoc warned. "But if he can… shit, he can become anyone."

"Roy," Hughes came rushing back in, "I just called Gracia. Ed's not there."

"That means Ed's still outside." Shayla's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Roy stared at her. "What it is?" He didn't like the panic in her voice, especially if it dealt with Ed.

"Ed's out there!"

"Your point? He can take care of himself."

"You dumbass! He's an alchemist! And he's single! What did you just get done saying?"

Roy's eyes widened in horror.

'_Edward…'

* * *

_

The punch sent the man flying into the wall, a satisfying crack echoing in the dead of night. Ed was quite pleased with himself. Not only was he beating the snot out of some freakin pedophile, but his headache was gone. He breathed in the night air. _'Yep, fighting does wonders to clear the senses.' _He cackled to himself and surveyed his handiwork.

Well, from the looks of things, the man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. A little spot of blood was on the wall his head had connected with, and he moaned softly in pain. '_I hope he has the mother of all headaches when he wakes up,'_ Ed thought.

Now feeling better, Ed looked around for the small child. When he had entered the alleyway, he'd seen the burly guy hovering over a boy of about nine or ten, muttering some idiocy about money for drinks. The guy was obviously drunk as hell, and decided to take it out on the boy.

That in itself annoyed the shit out of Ed, and he proceeded to give the guy a ass whoopin', Fullmetal style. A painfully easy fight, but somewhere in between Ed had lost track of the boy. _'He probably already escaped…'_ Ed shrugged to himself and made his way back to the street, whistling some stupid tune. _'I guess if he left, he was fine.' _

A shuffling averted Ed's attention behind him, but he dismissed it. Probably the drunk, and he was relatively harmless

The first shot got Ed right in his right thigh, forcing him forward and making him land on his hands and knees. He choked back a scream and maneuvered himself so he had his back against the wall, making himself a smaller target and his right metal arm facing his attacker.

Whoever shooting at him had done their homework, and ran to the other side to get a clear shot at Ed's chest. And Ed didn't move fast enough.

The second shot got him right below his left lung, and Ed knew he was in serious trouble. Because of his previous fight, he'd already had his blood pumping, and now the blood was pumping right out of him at an alarming rate, staining the ground. He struggled to get on his feet.

"If you move or clap your hands, I will shot them and your knee caps. And trust me, I've got dead aim." A child's voice fell on Ed's ears, and he looked up in shock at a young boy, probably the same one he'd tried to save, with a gun in his hand.

"What… the fuck?"

"Now now, Mr. Elric. Your language." The boy moved closer until Ed could see the smirk on is face. "You'll hurt my poor virgin ears."

"J-just how the hell are you?" Ed asked, teeth clenched in rage and pain.

The boy waved off the question with his free hand. "It's far from important, Mr. Elric. We need to get started. Knowing that bitch and Mr. Hughes, they might have come a bit closer to the truth." He smiled wickedly. "But by the time I'm done with you, it won't make a bit of difference. I'll have my revenge on the fuckers."

"W-what?" It was getting hard for Ed to concentrate on the boy with all the pain in the way. "I don't know what you're talkin' about kid, but if you expect me to just sit here and let you shoot me to pieces, you've got another thing coming." The boy laughed at the statement.

"My, you are feisty, Mr. Elric." His eyed Ed hungrily. "That's what I like about you. You're perfect for my plan. I'll be sure to put your alchemic powers to good use." Ed's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"And what makes you think I'll do what you say?"

"Trust me, Mr. Elric. You won't have much of a say in the matter." The boy laughed again, enjoying his own little joke before eying Ed again. "I'll need to keep you immobile for a while so…" Quicker than Ed thought a child could move, the boy was at Ed's right side and flipped a little lever, taking of Ed's metal arm. (5) Ed cried out in surprise and pain, having his arm removed more painful than the bullet wounds. The boy smirked in triumph. "That's much better. You can't do any alchemy now, so just sit tight and enjoy the show."

The boy left with Ed's hand and made his way over to the drunk Ed had knocked out a moment ago. He knelt by the body and despite his anger and agony, Ed felt his eyes being drawn to him.

Laying the metal arm gently down beside him, the little boy took his hand and started drawing in the air, right above the guy's head.. Ed had no idea what; it was either too dark or the kid was playing with him.

"Now, I would do this to you, Mr. Elric, but your soul is much too strong at the moment," the boy stated. "And I don't want to shoot you anymore times than necessary. Plus, I do tire of this boy's body. So just give me a quick minute." Ed watched in disturbed fascination as the kid repeated whatever he was doing to his own forehead, then place his head near the drunk's.

The air shifted rapidly toward the two, and Ed looked around in alarm, ignoring the pain in his thigh and chest. Not that he could do much if something came at him. Without his arm, he was a sitting duck.

The boy was mumbling something incoherent, his head starting to shake rapidly. The air moved much faster than before, and Ed realized the boy, whatever he was doing, was the cause of the odd air current. The mumbling turned into a low moaning sound, and Ed did see something then. A flash of light right between the two heads, so bright it caused Edward to wince, followed by and odd choking noise and a squishing sound as well.

The air flowed in the opposite direction in a hurry, almost knocking Ed over with it's force. He looked back over to the boy, trying to see what had happened.

The boy laid on top of the drunk, not moving at all. But the body below his started to shift, until it gradually moved the boy off of itself and stood up. The drunk stretched out his limbs, all the while keeping an eye on Ed.

"Well, Mr. Elric. Now that that's over, I suggest we get down to business." Ed's eyes widened to impossible limits. The way this guy talked… it reminded him of the boy… What the hell was going on?

"I can see you're still confused, so maybe this will help you." The drunk easily lifted the now limp body of the boy in his arms, carrying him all the way to where Edward sat. "Take a good look at his eyes."

Ed glared fiercely, not wanted to do what he'd been told, but unable to keep his curiosity in check. He glanced at the boy's face and bit off a scream.

_'Oh god! His eyes!'_

Bits of brunt eyeball hung limply over the sides of the socket, much of it slightly liquefied and running down the boy's pale face. A shudder of fear ran up Ed's spine as he remembered what Roy had told him.

"_**The eyes appeared to have exploded… from the inside out, if I'm not mistaken."**_

Ed was in deep shit.

"Now that you fully understand the situation you're in, Fullmetal Alchemist, shall we continue?"

* * *

(1) Aww… we all know you wouldn't have him any other way, Ed! 

(2) How many people are dying to know what really happened between Jessica and Roy? (sees raised hands) Well… Can't tell ya yet :p (dodges flame throwers and retreats to fire proof shack)

(3) Just a side note, I want everyone to realize Roy is not in love with Ed yet. When I talked about him pushing Ed away, he didn't want any feelings for him, lust or love. But now he cares about him, maybe even the first signs of love are showing, but denial's a nasty bitch, so be patient. You'll get your Ed/Roy lovin'!

(4) Okay, who got that whole conversation?

(5) I don't know how Ed's arm comes off. Usually I see it ripped off…

Roy- Oh, the Plushie Bandit is currently in hiding in some secret location, so I'll be doing the shout outs today. And she apologizes in advance for all the rude comments I'll most certainly make.

_**catey-**_ Why do you always want Ed? What about me? I'm much better than that shortie! And Bandit doesn't give a crap about you being happy if she updates… but thank you for the review

_**Neekah-**_ She'll do a cliffy whenever she wants. Stop complaining. It's not like she cares about you.

_**diamondprincess2006-**_ you didn't see it coming? Well, that says a lot for your intellectual level. (smirks evilly) And Bandit deserved the flame, so don't try and cheer her up. She'll write faster and torture me longer if you do.

_**Torii-**_ Who cares about Hughes? Sure, he's got the loving wife… and kid… and won't leave me alone for two seconds because I'm single… (growls in frustration) You want to see Fury and Havoc fluff? You won't be getting it in this chapter…

_**Uniasus-**_ Another Ed worshipper. You people disgust me. Am I not cute enough or something? Look at this body! (rips off shirt) Still like Ed?

**_Seeker Carter-_** Yes, the idiot of a writer actually came up with a character. Joy. Not that there aren't enough females in FMA anyways. And none in mini skirts… damn. And shame on you for not seeing all the episodes… even if Bandit hasn't either.

_**LegacyRBluesummers-**_ You, I will be nice to, because you're the only one who understands my needs. (takes chocolate and Ed and goes off somewhere for some kinky fun) :p

Roy- Now, if you want to contact the authoress, you can drop a review or… (points to the fire proof shack) go visit her at her secret hide away. I'm sure she'd love you guys to come over for tea and cookies. (smirks) And don't worry. That shack is _not _fire proof. I checked. And for some odd reason she still wants to apologize for my behavior with the shout outs…

Ed- But before you go off and kill her for hurting me, drop a review! The faster Bandit writes, the faster I get my lemon! Ja ne!


	10. Lost Souls

Ed- Bandit's currently in shock…

Bandit- (on floor in fetal position) So… many… reviews…

Roy- She better get writing or she'll have a riot.

Bandit- So… many… reviews… (passes out)

Ed- Does that mean you're gonna have to do the shout outs again, Roy?

Bandit- (wakes up) LIKE HELL HE IS! EXTRA TORTURE FOR YOU! YOU DON'T DISS MY REVIEWERS YOU DUMBASS!

Roy- … Oops.

Disclaimer- FMA is not mine, but Shayla, Mark, and Stanford are products of my messed up mind, so kiss my penniless butt!

(A/N) Finally! This is like a milestone for the story. Things are gonna get a bit strange, but you'll just have to be patient. Onward!

* * *

Ed literally felt his brain hit the side of his skull when thrown against the wall for the fifth time. He could no longer tell where one ache started or ended. His whole body was a bruised piece of flesh, and everything hurt.

The drunk, or actually the Dream Alchemist, now beating the shit out of him smirked, and walked up to him, cruel intentions in his eyes. "Still awake? I'll give you credit. A little fucker like you really knows how to entertain a guy." He chuckled and leaned next to the hopeless boy. "Why don't you just give up?" He whispered in his ear. "I know you keep hoping that bitch and Mr. Hughes will come and save your ass. Or maybe the Colonel? Get real. They don't care about your sorry life." He grabbed Ed's bloodied neck and turned it so Ed had to look him in the face. "It's easier to just give in."

A choking sound emerged from Ed's lips, bringing blood gushing out and he coughed before resuming the noise, his attempt at laughter. "I-if a guy like you h-has to t-t-ry and lower my self esteem to-" he struggled to go on, "m-make me give up, g-guess it shows you how effective your methods are." He panted rapidly, but held the man's gaze. "Y-you might as well kill me, c-cause there's no way I-I'll give up to.." he smiled gruesomely, "a fucker like you."

The grip on his neck tightened and Ed felt himself sailing through the air again, landing on his back with at thud. Pain raced up his spine, and Ed realized he could not move his legs. '_Great. I'm paralyzed. My lucky day…' _He coughed up more blood.

"You must think your funny, Mr. Elric." Ed, despite his predicament, took some delight in the fact he'd pissed off his attacker. "But I'm afraid you can't die. I need your body to realize my new dream, because you fucking alchemists took my old one…" The Dream Alchemist's borrow face twisted into an ugly grimace, hate flashing in his eyes. "You all took everything that was important to me, and I'm just here to return the favor!"

In a fit of rage, he walked swiftly towards Ed, kicking the boy in the side repeatedly. Ed no longer cared if it was feeding his captor's ego; he howled him pain, eyes squeezed shut and tried to twist away. This only served to upset the Dream Alchemist more.

"You stupid fucker! You think you can just crawl away? After all the shit you did to me? That I'll _let _you get away, you nasty fuck? I hate all you fuckin' dogs, and I swear I'LL TAKE YOU ALL TO HELL!"

_/Enough! Anymore and you'll kill the boy/_

'_I don't care! I hate them all!'_

_/Robert, enough! Let me take over. You're losing control. We need him. We need his body, his power…/_

Ed's mind fogged up, no longer in any position to escape the horrible pain. The burning feeling in his left side crawled through his body, leaving him immobile, and probably, he guessed, close to death. _'I… can't believe it's gonna end like this… I didn't even get to clear things with Mustang…' _Ed smiled weakly at the thought of Roy. _'Figures the bastard would be on my mind at a time like this.'_

"Having a nice nap, Mr. Elric?" Ed didn't bother and try to open his eyes. He felt himself being lifted gently off the ground, and cradled in strong arms. (1) "I'm afraid I… lost control there for a moment, but I'm sure a prodigy like you will be fine." A hand stroked his cut up cheek. If he'd had the strength, Ed would have bitten him. The touch sickened him. _'Get your lousy hands off me!' _"Besides, your friend the Angel Alchemist will fix you, well actually me, up." The wall collided with Ed's back, and he realized he'd been carried back over to the wall. "So there's no need to worry. Of course, you can't hear a word I'm saying, hm? That idiot really did a number on you."

Ed heard the Dream Alchemist shift around, then a trickle of alchemic power tickled his senses. _'What the hell! Is this what that boy was doing?' _He might be in immense pain, but he could still sense the alchemy right in front of his head. _'Shit! I can't let him do this!' _Ed willed anything to move, to give him a fighting chance, but his body had abandoned him, instead trying to keep him alive.

"Don't worry, Mr. Elric. I'll be sure to take very good care of your friends…" Ed's head was lifted up passively, while his mind screamed in anger and misery.

'_No! Shayla, Havoc, Hughes, Fury, ROY! I can't let him win!'_

He didn't register the noise of the gun, too focused on what was happening inside of him. He didn't even notice the Dream Alchemist scream.

The searing heat inside his mind took him by surprise, until it took up entire residence, spreading everywhere, and no where at all. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from now, but he started to lose feeling. First he couldn't sense his legs, then his hips, his stomach, chest, arms, neck, lips, nose, eyes… and then nothing. There was nothing left to feel.

It was like he didn't have a body anymore.

* * *

Shayla was tempted to ask Havoc for a cigarette later, but decided against it. If she started now, she'd almost certainly never stop the habit. And turning her lungs black wouldn't help Ed right now.

She glanced at the teen, watching his chest rise and fall to make sure he was still alive. It was all she could do at the moment. _'Damn Stanford to the lowest pit of hell!' _The damn Fuhrer had made good on his promise, having a guard watch her like a hawk, insuring she wouldn't make a move to save the boy until the Fuhrer arrived. _'I will kill Stanford if Ed dies and I can't do a damn thing about it.' _She scowled darkly at the young guard, who obviously was a bit wet behind the ears, and smiled evilly when he squirmed.

"Any change, Shayla?" She turned and looked to the door, feeling sad for Roy as he stared hopefully at Ed. _'This is hurting him more than it is me…'_

"I'm sorry, Roy, but there hasn't been a change at all. Ed's still comatose from what I can check. Idiot here won't let me do much else." The young guard gulped a backed away from Roy's glare.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, b-b-b-but the F-f-" He couldn't even form a decent sentence in front of Mustang. He really wished he were somewhere else.

"Don't worry about it." Roy ignored Shayla's pouting as she sulked in her chair and continued. "We're both just a bit anxious to help our friend. You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And working for the wrong guy," Shayla muttered. Roy shook his head and bit back a smile.

"That too." Roy nodded at the guard. "You may have a break. I'll make sure the Angel Alchemist doesn't do anything." The boy shot him a relieved grin and made his way out, with Shayla glaring at his back. "Shayla, you know he's just-"

"Following orders. I've heard that one already." She dropped the anger act and went back to gazing at Ed. "I'm just worried, that's all. He's been like this since you found him." Roy walked over to the bed and looked down at Ed's sleeping face.

"It's my fault," Roy said quietly. "If I hadn't upset him when I did, he wouldn't have been out in the streets."

"Don't you start that again," Shayla warned, glare back on full force. "It's my job to feel sorry for myself, and you're job to kick me in the ass and tell me to get over it, not the other way around." A grin broke out on his face, despite his depression.

"You have a way with words, Shayla."

"One of my many talents… now, ummm… are you sure I can't persuade you to join the dark side and let me heal Ed?" Roy sat down on the bed, brushing a piece of Ed's hair away from his closed eyes.

"Shayla, I'd give up my position as Colonel if I thought it would get us out of trouble for direct disobedience of the Fuhrer's orders. However…" Roy pinned her with a stern stare, "we both know he'll have our heads if we do anything to Ed unless he's hear. Might as well wait it out."

"That would be the smart thing, Roy." They both looked up to see Hughes, Hawkeye, Fury and Havoc crowding inside the room of the hospital wing, all with solemn eyes and grim faces. "I'd rather not have you two laying in a bed next to Ed."

"I think that's a givin', Hughes," Havoc said, patting himself down. Shayla fixed him with a very homicidal look.

"If you even think about smoking in here, you will be in a bed. Permanently!" That got an uneasy chuckle out of everyone, except Havoc, who just pouted.

"So…," Fury started nervously, "How's Mr. Elric doing right now?" Shayla shook her head.

"Same. He just won't wake up. And I'm not really surprised. Two gunshot wounds, multiple side and head injuries, plus the fact he got his metal arm ripped out of the socket. I wouldn't want to wake up either." She sighed and glared at the wall. "But if that impudent, retarded, power hungry, bastard dick face would just let me heal Ed, he'd be up and about by tomorrow… hopefully."

"What's with the hopefully?" Roy questioned.

"I don't know exactly what happened…" Everyone turned to Roy. "Sorry Colonel, but I need more details." Roy raked his hand through his jet black hair. He didn't want to go into it anymore, but if it might help Ed…

'_You owe it to him. It is my fault, no matter what anyone says.' _

"There's not much else to tell. It was pure luck that I searched the right place. There were some voices coming from an alleyway, and it reminded me of where both the little boy and Mark Summers were attacked, so I went in and found some man leaning over Ed. I didn't think much about it. I just…" Roy shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Ed's face, "took out my gun and shot him. Right before I did there was some light in between their heads, but other than that…"

"Light? What light?" Havoc asked with interest.

Roy frowned, getting a little irritated. He was tired and worried and probably looked like a pile of shit; the questions weren't helping either. "I can't say for sure, but I think it was the product of alchemy. So it's my guess is if the person I shot was indeed the Dream Alchemist, he was getting ready to take Ed's body."

"So that settles it," Shayla stated. "He's dead, thanks to Roy, and all we need to do is get Ed recovered so we can hear his side of the story."

"I wouldn't say this is the end." Hughes crossed his arms, a thoughtful look passing his face. "Not yet, anyway. What if the Dream Alchemist succeeded in taking Ed's body, but since the body's so bloodied up he can't wake up and cause a panic?"

"Don't say that!" Roy snapped, and everyone jumped back a bit. It was unusual for the Colonel to show such raw emotion, and it startled everybody. "Let's concentrate on getting Ed up before we make assumptions." Hughes looked hurt at Roy's tone, but knew his friend didn't mean to sound so uptight.

"Colonel, sir. Hughes is right," Hawkeye said with a slightly disapproving tone. "We need to be prepared for anything… even if that means killing Edward." There. She'd said what everyone was thinking about. "If Ed's gone and his body has been taken over, we will need to make a choice between him and many others. You need- no, we all need to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

The room filled with a heavy silence as the occupants took in Hawkeye's words.

'_I won't give up on him! He's like my brother… NO! He can't be gone!'_

'_The boss? I don't know if I could kill him… It's not right.'_

'_Edward. Don't be gone. Not when Roy needs you… when we all need you.'_

'_Mr. Elric… you can make it. I believe you can…'_

'_Edward. I don't want to kill you, but if you're already gone… then maybe it will take away some of my guilt afterwards.'_

'_Ed… No… Don't… leave me…' _

'_Heh. What sniveling cowards. They will do what is necessary and no less.'(2)_

"I know you're right Hawkeye," Shayla started, "but if we have to kill Ed… I don't think I can help. Call me a coward but…" she shrugged and looked dejectedly at the ground. "My life is dedicated to helping people. Even with my whip, I've never killed anyone. I just don't think I have it in me…"

"I understand," Hawkeye said, but then her eyes turned hard. "But do not get in my way or…" She let the threat hang in the air, and the room became extremely tense.

"Ladies!" Hughes jumped in before a catfight stated. "Can't we all get along for a while? I know we're not in the best of moods, but please. We'll get to that bump in the road later."

"Actually, you'll deal with it now." The Fuhrer stepped in the room, not looking extremely pleased especially when no one saluted. He glared at Shayla first. "Angel Alchemist, you will do exactly as I tell you, or have you forgotten already?" He smirked. "You report directly to me now."

Shayla returned the glare, but said nothing.

"By your silence, I'll take it you agree with me?"

"May I heal Fullmetal, _sir_?" She put extra spite on the last word, but Stanford ignored it.

"In just a moment; we have much to discuss, since Hughes brought up an excellent point. I'm just going to assume that our Dream Alchemist can hop bodies, correct?"

"Yes sir," Fury spoke up meekly. "We think he uses alchemy to somehow switch bodies with his victims, mostly alchemists. And he will kill anyone extremely close to the body he occupies…"

"Hmm…" Stanford digested this, and then turned to Roy. "Very well. I will allow the Angel Alchemist to heal the boy, and when he wakes up… I want you to kill him."

Roy's head snapped around fast to stare in horror at the Fuhrer's face. "Sir?" He wasn't the only one shocked. Fury leaned heavily against Havoc as though the news might bring him to his knees, Havoc grabbed Fury's hand for comfort, Hawkeye actually flinched, Hughes went dead white, and Shayla brought out her whip. "I'm not sure I understand sir," Roy said, trying to keep the shock and anger out of his voice.

"I don't see what's so hard to understand. We can't know for sure if the boy's been taken over."

"Then why heal him?" Hughes asked that question and began moving toward Shayla, who seemed intent on murdering the Fuhrer. She might have claimed to never have killed anyone, but she might fix that little problem if not stopped. He also kept an eye on Roy, since he saw the man silently slip on his gloves. _'If Stanford doesn't leave soon this whole room will kill him.'_

"Quite simply, it wouldn't look good to the public if they knew the boy had been exterminated without a fighting chance, so to speak…" He grinned at them all. "All they will know is that the boy went stark crazy and was obviously the last effected by the Dream Alchemist."

"But sir! Why?" Havoc asked.

"I'm disappointed in the lack of commitment and progress in this unit. You've all been prancing around, chatting while many innocents could have been killed. Some of you have shown extreme rudeness ," he pointedly looked Shayla's way when he said this, "and others no true value. I give you money and men, and you all sit around. I, on the other hand, will nip this in the bud with Fullmetal. This has gone on long enough." He began to walk out into the hall. "I'm sure you all know the consequences for disobeying my orders. You will be stripped of your power, and killed most likely by gunning." He walked down the hallway. "Have a nice day."

Hughes covered Shayla's mouth until he was sure Stanford was a good distance away. Then he intelligently stepped back and let her go off.

"NO! THAT FUCKER! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T KILL ED!" She glared hatefully at where the Fuhrer had been standing. "I'd rather die than kill him in cold blood!"

"Miss Shayla," Fury said gently, "Calm down." Shayla rounded on him.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE HAVE TO KILL ED NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF HE'S FINE!" Tears began to fall from her bright orange eyes, and she fell to the floor, sobbing. "I can't… I won't!" She glowered at everyone from behind her bangs. "And I will fight you all if you try to kill him! You'll have to kill me too!"

"Shayla," Hughes started, moving beside the distressed woman, "just calm down. We are not going to kill Ed." Heads shot up and looked at him. "At least if I can help it."

"Yeah! The boss is one of us," Havoc declared. "I don't give a royal shit about what Stanford says."

"Same here," Fury agreed, though his voice trembled a bit. He squeezed Havoc's hand. "I could never forgive myself if I did something like that."

Shayla looked Hawkeye in the eye and waited. If she decided to follow the Fuhrer…

Hawkeye sighed and grabbed her gun, clicking the safety off. Shayla readied her whip.

"I only want what is best for everyone as a whole. If killing Ed would save the world, I would gladly kill him for humanity. However…" The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, "I do not believe in killing Ed, who is like a brother to me as well, without giving him at the very least, the benefit of the doubt." Hawkeye examined her gun carefully. "And I follow only Colonel Mustang's orders, so to hell with Stanford." She returned her gun to the holster and smiled a bit. Shayla grinned happily and everyone else sighed in relief. At least no one would die today…

"Roy, I have a feeling you won't be following regulations as well?" Hughes questioned, but Roy was already thinking about it.

'_Is Ed worth it? My one day becoming Fuhrer? My position as Colonel? This life I live? Is he, who probably hates me anyway, worth everything I've strived to become, all those years of working to the top. Is he?'_

What a stupid question to ask himself.

"We won't give Ed up without a fight," Roy stated, trademark smirk firmly in place and a glint in his eye. "And if you ask me, I think it's time we got ourselves a new Fuhrer…" Everyone else smirked with him and sharply saluted.

"SIR!"

"Shayla, heal Ed."

"You got it Colonel!" Shayla bounced off the floor, all her previous glum gone, and made her way toward Ed. "Hughes, I need one of your knives."

The tall Lieutenant did as requested and produced the knife. Shayla took it, quickly cutting a thin long wound on her arm, then gave the knife back to Hughes. The occupants watched with interest, since this was the first time anyone had seen Shayla perform her alchemy. No one had seen Hughes being healed, after all.

She began by dipping her finger in her blood, then drawing her elaborate array on Ed's forehead. Then she placed her hand on his head, breathing deeply to calm her heart and clear her mind before beginning.

Just like before, the array began to glow hotly until a liquid, flowing light flew out, covering Ed before retreating to the ceiling and then settling on Shayla's back, almost like a pair of wings made of light. Her breathing continued to come out calmly, but she started to sweat and concentrated harder on staring at Ed's face.

The light filled Shayla's body, and rippled through her hand to Ed, filling him with the light as well. His body glowed, beams of light shooting out from many different parts of his body, most likely his gunshot wounds and any other scrapes. The beams thinned out until they disappeared, and Ed's body was healed, leaving only Shayla glowing like a goddess. Roy, who was closest to her, admitted to himself how impressive her alchemy was.

And then all hell broke loose.

The light in Shayla pulsed and turned red, causing the woman to scream out in pain, and she began to glow like a red lantern. He body jerked and twisted in a gruesome fashion, startling everyone around her. And she couldn't take her hand off Ed's head, even though it appeared she was trying. The bright red light in her now was seeping out of her and into Ed, turning him red as blood.

Roy shouted in alarm and grabbed Shayla's arm, trying to help her pry it off of Ed. That was a mistake.

His gloves began to glow with the red light, and his eyes fogged up and became distant. The light spread over him like a wave of pain, until he was screaming along with Shayla, their voices bouncing around the room.

"What the hell is going on!" Havoc shouted in alarm. He, like the rest of them, had been paralyzed, not sure if they should help or if this was apart of Shayla's alchemy. One moment he was seeing Shayla perform one of the most beautiful displays of alchemy and next the room was lit with a strange red light, Roy and Shayla screaming their lungs out, and Hughes racing toward them.

Hughes grabbed Roy's arm, wrenching it off of Shayla's. Immediately Roy stopped screaming, his body dead weight as he collapsed against his friend. Shayla continued to scream, until finally Hawkeye broke out of her trance and ripped her arm off of Ed's forehead in much the same manner as Hughes did to Roy. Shayla swayed unsteadily until she fell over backwards and onto the floor, landing hard.

"Roy! Roy! Damn you, wake up!" Hughes shook the raven haired man forcefully. The man's head rolled from side to side until it was apparent he would not be roused. Fury, Havoc, and Hawkeye were having the same bad luck with Shayla on the floor, whose eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Shayla! What is wrong with you? Get up!" Havoc smacked the woman on the cheek, a bit harshly, but nothing happened. She continued to stare past him, unseeing.

"Havoc… is she okay?" Fury asked, worry thick in his tone. He glanced up at Roy and Hughes, noticing the same had happened to Roy as well. "What happened?" Havoc didn't have an answer for him.

"They're alive," Hughes said slowly. "I can see them breathing, but… something really bad just happened right now…"

Hughes had no idea how bad.

* * *

Roy noticed the darkness first, so his obvious assumption was that he was home in his bed, and it was night still. He kept his eyes closed and ignored the tingling sensation occurring all over his body.

The sharp slap on his cheek was hard to ignore though.

"Roy! Get the hell up!"

'_What's Shayla doing at my house? I know didn't invite her to a sleep over…' _That thought made him want to laugh, but Roy still refused to open his eyes. Why should he? It was his house, damnit, and he'd wake up when he wanted to. He body was too comfortable anyway; completely weightless and relaxed. Nope. No reason to get up.

"Roy, I know you're awake, you dumbass! You need to take a look around!" Roy drifted deeper into the realm of sleep, disregarding Shayla's plea.

The pinch was entirely unfair.

"What the hell was that for?" Roy rubbed his now bruising ass, glaring darkly at big orange eyes. She met his glare calmly.

"Would you look around, please? I think this is something you should look at…" Roy glared at her for a bit longer, then did as told.

He didn't trust his eyes after that.

* * *

(1) Grrr… bastard! Get your paws off Ed! He belongs to Roy!

(2) Can anyone figure out what's the order of the thinkers? Just curious…

Well, I have to admit I'm a bit proud of this chapter. And that is really rare folks! And you should be proud of me! It's almost 4:00 in the morning, and I'm typing so you guys will have the next chapter! Praise me! Praise me! And now for the shout outs! (This is gonna take a while…)

**_yinan-_** thank you! I know she seems kind of Mary sue in the beginning, so I'm glad she improved! I try to keep a good amount of humor in the story so it doesn't get too dark, and I luv my action! Thanks for the review!

_**Shingo-sama-**_ The chapters do get a bit long, don't they? I just can't bare to cut anything out of the story, so it gets a bit lengthy… hehehe… Armstrong makes me laugh. He's such a freak XD

_**Anonymous-**_ Wow! Heavy praise! I luv it! You think I have good literature? I'm always criticizing myself, but I guess all authors do. As for Angie, she wasn't in the white room when she made the call, she was probably in the bedroom and Mark was going to attack her. I hope that answers your question! And thank you for praying for my teacher. I means a lot to me__

_**arynna-**_ I know! I'm really slamming on my characters Jessica and Stanford. Don't know why… but the torture must continue! (laughs maniacally) Oooo… chocolate! ;p

_**Akumako-**_ You might be the only one who liked that part. Others really wanted that kiss, but they're gonna have to wait! If you love cliffhangers, you'll die for this chapter!

_**Dea Lunae-**_ I'm sorry about the confusing parts. I have to remember just because I know who's speaking, that doesn't mean the reader does. I hope I did better in this chapter… Yes! I got cookies! (bites one) Ummm… I think that was Roy's head… oops__

_**Hallahello-**_ Here's the next chap! And my brother had to inform me about the arm… he made fun of me all day because of it… little bugger__

_**Seeker Carter- (**_hits Roy with a whip) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DISSING MY REVIEWERS! THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL SUFFER! (continues to hit Roy) Oh, and thanks for the review!

_**Kyliah-**_ Yes. Angst makes the world go round. And don't worry, I update pretty often, so you can save the screaming for when I really shock ya! ;p

_**LegacyRBluesummers-**_ AHH! Don't hurt me! My plushies made me write it, I swear! (runs away form LRB's wrath)

_**Torii-**_ Ed, in deep shit? Hmmm… Nope, can't tell ya! You'll just have to keep reading.. BWEHEHEHEHE_**…**_

_**Uniasus-**_ You liked the dialog? I love those parts, myself. Good time for a bit of humor! And I wouldn't kill Ed… not intentionally of course.

**_catey_-** Ignore Roy. He's just jealous because everyone loves Ed! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Wow. That was a lot of reviews to answer! But keep reviewing! Click that button that says go, and you might get a plushie surprise!


	11. In the Abyss of Memories

Bandit- This chapter was actually a bitch for me to write. Don't know why, just was.

Ed- It's called Writer's Block, dumbass. About time you experienced it.

Bandit- You keep talking like that, and you'll never get a scene with Roy. I'll stick you with Stanford.

Roy- (glares) You wouldn't dare…

Bandit- You're right. I wouldn't ;p

Disclaimer- (looks in bank account) According to the amount of money I have at the moment, I'd guess that I don't own squat.

* * *

"Where… the hell are we, Shayla…"

Shayla just snorted, hiding her fear. "You ask as if I know." She glanced around the surrounding darkness. "I woke up a little before you did, so I don't remember much."

Roy stood up on what he assumed was the floor, but couldn't be one hundred percent certain. As far as the eye reached, there was nothing but infinite blackness. Roy wasn't sure how he was able to see Shayla perfectly when absolutely no light reached them. It madehis skin crawl.

"How about you Roy? You remember anything? I know there's something important we need to find, but…" She scratched her head, but came up blank, "I can't remember. It's like my brain's been fried."

"Let's concentrate on remembering what happened before we ended up… here… wherever this is," Roy suggested. He nodded in some various direction. "Might as well walk. I doubt sitting here will do us much good."

Shayla looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better and just followed Roy's retreating back. "I guess. Even though I doubt we'll find anything here. This place reminds me of something…" Roy glanced back at her.

"Maybe you're starting to remember. In fact, I'm starting to remember a bit…"

"Like what?"

"Red light."

"What?"

"I know. I don't understand it either." Roy shook his head in irritation. "But there was red light… inside me if I'm right, and…" he thought harder, "I think it was coming from you…"

Shayla huffed, looking offended. "From me? I only produce white light, and that's because of my alchemy. It only turns red if…" She stopped walking, "if something goes wrong…" Roy did not like the sound of that, and stopped as well, tuning to look at his companion.

"If something goes wrong? Well, I think something went wrong, Shayla." He gestured with a flick of his hand, indicating their current position. "I highly doubt this is Central." Shayla didn't find his weak attempt at a joke funny.

"No shit… but what was I even using my alchemy for?" She and Roy continued walking through the black abyss, still trying to figure out what happened to their memories.

"I don't know, but like I said, we'll figure it out. No need to panic yet."

* * *

"As Shayla would say, we are knee deep in shit, gentlemen." Havoc nodded quickly to Hawkeye before she pulled out her gun. "And ladies, of course."

"Shayla says that? I never heard it before. Even though it does sound like something she would say…"

"… Err… that's not the point Fury." Hughes just laughed to himself while watching the somewhat cute exchange between Fury and Havoc. _'Shayla would love to watch…' _This cause the green eyed man to gaze sorrowfully at his friends, all three of them not moving.

It had already been thirty minutes since Shayla's alchemy seemingly malfunctioned (if alchemy could do that) and sent both her and Roy into a comatose state, exactly like Ed. All their efforts to wake them up proved useless. They weren't hurt in any way, as far as Hughes could tell, but that didn't stop him from worrying. People just don't go into comas as they please, even with alchemy involved. And a hunch told him the accident probably wasn't Shayla's fault.

Besides Ed, Shayla was the one he was most worried about. Not because of her condition, but because if Stanford found out about this…

'_He'll order her dead, there's no doubt about that. He might even chance it with Roy…'_ That scared him. Roy was no push over, but there was little he could do now. If the Fuhrer did order their deaths…

"Hughes, what are we going to do? We need to get Roy and Shayla out of here as soon as possible." Hawkeye walked up to Hughes, already knowing what was on his mind. "And we need a plan for Ed. We have until tomorrow, and that's not much time."

"You don't have to tell me that. I'm still trying to process what happened a while ago." Hawkeye let her eyes follow Hughes to the patients before falling back on him.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course. I'm all ears. And you don't have to act all stiff in front of me, you know that." Hawkeye smiled with her eyes.

"I think we should send Roy out for a little vacation time. After all, when Ed 'dies', he'll have a legitimate reason for leaving. He killed one in his own unit. And I know he has at the very least a month to take off when he wants to."

"But what about Stanford?" Havoc asked. He and Fury had been listening in. "What if he needs to talk to Mustang?"

"Let me handle that part," Hawkeye replied. She smiled full blast then."I don't think Stanford will have any objections."

"Then what about Shayla? She hasn't been here long enough to have a vacation," Havoc said. "And we all know how much the Fuhrer hates her. He'd want to kill her himself."

"Ummm… I have a plan…" All eyes turned toward Fury and he blushed but continued. "I think we should fake her death…" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"How would we do that?"

"Well," he shifted in his seat, not used to so much attention focused on him, "I used to be involved in plants… before I took in animals…"

"Plants?" Havoc smirked. "You were a gardener?" Fury blushed harder.

"Kind of… but I had to give it up."

"Why?"

"Probably because many types of plants are harmful to animals," Hawkeye stated. Fury nodded at her answer.

"That's the reason… but I remember this type of house plant… I read if you brew the roots, it will create a poison that stops the heart temporarily." (1)

Havoc looked excited at this solution. "Yeah… and we give it to Shayla right before the Fuhrer comes in. We'll just say Shayla was killed while trying to save Ed. He can assume the rest. That might work, Fury!" The smaller man started to resemble a tomato at this point. Still he felt a rush that Havoc actually liked his plan.

"How long will the heart stop beating?" Hawkeye asked Fury.

"About thirty minutes. It actually slows the pulse so much it's basically non existent to everyone but a professional. After the toxins run its course, the heart beat speeds up and the person is fine."

"This might work. The Fuhrer will come in and see Shayla dead, and then we'll insist on taking care of the burial. She was our friend after all. He'll probably be happy not to have some major event in her honor. Then I'll take her to my house," Hughes volunteered.

"How will Gracia feel about it?" Havoc asked.

"I doubt she'll complain. Shayla saved my life, so Gracia will help. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, so that's two down." Havoc looked at the blonde alchemist who slept. "But what about Ed? I don't think the Fuhrer will let his death go quietly, even if he doesn't want to look bad in the public eye. The boss's a pretty famous alchemist. His death would practically be a world wide announcement." His question was met with silence.

"I… I don't know what to do about Ed," Hughes said finally. "But we need something fast… because I doubt Roy or Shayla will be very forgiving if we save them but not Ed." Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. Those two could be fiercely protective of Ed when they wanted to be.

"We'll figure something out," Fury reasoned, trying to lift spirits. "And then we'll deal with Stanford."

"You got that right," Havoc growled. "Stanford won't be Fuhrer for very long. He's over stayed his welcome."

"So we all agree to mutiny?" Hughes grinned at everyone.

"Even though mutiny is a form of treason on the sea, I agree," Hawkeye stated, another smile surfacing.

"Count me in," Fury said.

"I doubt Shayla or Roy will have any objections." They all snickered at Hughes' joke, their moods greatly improved.

Someone else was snickering along with them, a grin playing on his pale face as he listened right outside the door, undetected. This was definitely more fun than he expected to have. He certainly picked the right time to visit. If there was one thing he loved, it was treason. Revolts equaled blood, which made him very happy. Plus, that new Fuhrer pissed him off. No where near as efficient as Bradley was. Who knows? Maybe he'd lend a hand and help out the chibi and his friends… this one time. (2)

* * *

"So basically, when I tried to heal Ed, a red light came pouring out of me, and I wasn't able to let go of his forehead?" The duo had made progress with their memories, now remembering just about everything up until the point Roy had grabbed Shayla's arm.

"I tried to get your hand off him, but I blanked out as soon as my hand touched your arm."

Shayla shook her head in disbelief. "I just don't think it was my alchemy. It worked fine when I used it on Hughes, so there must be another reason… It must have been Ed."

"Shayla, what possibly could Ed have done?" Roy sighed in exasperation. The woman was so thick sometimes. "He was in a _coma_. There's no way he could have interfered."

"But he was attacked by the Dream Alchemist."

"So was Hughes."

"But I stopped him before anything could happen! You, on the other hand, got there too late." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Shayla wanted to slap herself. Roy's expression turned sour, his eyes now cold, and he looked straight ahead, refusing to look at her. "Wait. Roy… that didn't come out right. It wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't sound like what you were implying a moment ago." Shayla winced and decided she'd caused enough damage. She kept her mouth shut, guilty of what she'd said. '_I really don't know when to shut up… that's twice I've said the wrong thing to him…' _

The walk continued in an uncomfortable silence, with Shayla stealing glances around her, trying to figure out what direction they were heading. But it was impossible to tell. There was only the endless sea of dark; no light, not even a sparkle. It was extremely depressing and Shayla felt her mood sink lower.

And except for the echoing of their footsteps, there was no sound. Like wandering in a sound proof void. Shayla didn't mind quiet, but this was ridiculous. The silence was so loud, she thought her head would explode.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I know we're not the best of friends, but please… If we want out of here, we'll probably have to work together, as corny as that sounds." Shayla looked over at him, hoping for a response, a snort, anything.

She got nothing. Roy's passive expression didn't even change.

"Oh, fine! I won't talk to you either!" Shayla crossed her arms, knowing she looked like a pouting four year old and not caring. _'Stupid bastard… I apologized! How does Ed stand him?'_

Roy kept his smirk to himself. He doubted Shayla would find this funny. He wasn't angry, but he didn't have Ed to tease, so she'd have to do until…

"I-- fi-- him--… fuc--"

"Did you say something?"

"Did you not just hear me a moment ago? I refuse to talk to you."

"Then what was that?"

"What was what? Don't tell me you're going mental already…"

"E-- fi-- must fi-- or die."

"Wait… I hear it too." Shayla abandoned her previous plan of not talking, instead listening intently with Roy for the voice. They kept walking in the same direction, hoping it was the right one, since the voice bounced around and seemed to surround them.

Roy stared out into the black ink sea, careful of how loud his feet fell. Shayla followed suit. It could be friend or foe out there, and best to have the upper hand in this place.

"What's that?" Shayla whispered, pointing slightly to the left of them. A shape was beginning to form in the darkness. A man, from the looks of it, bending on his knees with his back towards the duo. He didn't seem to notice their advancement, and continued mumbling to himself.

"Must fi-- him… If I do-- I can-- let him wi--"

The man's features became sharper as they came closer. His red hair shone in the dark, and his blue uniform seemed eerily familiar…

"Wait… is that _Mark_?" Shayla forgot to keep her voice down, and the man's back stiffened suddenly as he realized he wasn't alone. He turned to look at his visitors, eyes wide with fright.

"No… that's not Mark," Roy stated. The hair was the same, but this man's eyes were a classic green, not unlike Hughes'. The face was also much thinner, almost anorexic, and extremely pale. He looked ready to die from blood loss.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" He growled, scrambling up and showing off his twig like figure. "There shouldn't be anyone else here!" His eyes focused on Shayla an widened. "YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're the bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!" Shayla made her way toward him, her angry stamps pounding in his ears. "And how do you know me? We've never met!"

He didn't bother to answer, instead turning and making a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Roy and Shayla gave chase, desperately trying not to lose him. "Get back here!" Shayla screamed.

"Just try and catch me!" The red haired man laughed maniacally. "You don't even know where the fuck you are!" He turned sharply to the right, almost disappearing from their sight.

"Damn he's fast!" Roy huffed.

"No kidding!" Shayla snapped. "Less talking, more running!"

"Yes, slave driver."

"You like pissing me off?"

The two stopped their banter in exchange for air and continued after the laughing man.

'_What the fuck are they doing here? They'll ruin everything! I can't let them interfere.'_ He glanced over his shoulder. He had to admit those two could really run. If he didn't find a portal soon…_ 'Ah! There's one!'_

'_Almost got him!'_ Roy thought to himself. The run was starting to take effect on their guy. He started to slow down rapidly, then turned and grinned at them._ 'Wha…'_

"I'm afraid it's time to say farewell, you fuckin' alchemists!" With that, he took a giant leap in front of him.

And disappeared.

Shayla and Roy stopped short.

"Umm… that did _not _just happen…" Shayla bent over, trying to catch her breath. "Where is he?"

Roy had already recovered from their impromptu exercise, and walked cautiously over to the spot where the red haired man had vanished. "I don't see anything different… just black." Shayla made her way over to Roy.

"Well, actually…" She circled around the area. "It's not exactly black… it's more shimmery." Roy stared at her, then back to the spot.

"Shimmery? Whatever you say…" He stuck his hand out. It disappeared as well, and Roy pulled it back out quickly. The spot did waver in the air before it stilled. "I guess it does shimmer."

"Should we jump in?" Shayla asked.

"I don't think we have a choice right now. Staying here won't help, and this guy obviously knows where we are." Roy stuck his whole hand in this time.

"Do you feel anything at all?" Shayla questioned, wondering if she should copy Roy's action.

Roy shook his head and pulled his hand out."Nothing. We'll probably find more darkness or something similar, so no point in staying here." Shayla nodded in agreement.

They both stood there.

"You're welcome to go first, Roy."

"What happened to ladies first?"

"Do I act like a lady?"

"Good point, but you're still a woman."

"So?"

"I'm stronger than you, so it's natural to let the weak ones go first. Then if you die I can escape."

"…. That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"I'm not going first."

"Do you want the big, strong man to show you how it's done?"

"You're not strong, I seriously doubt you're big in any department, and I don't need you showing me shit."

"So you're jumping?"

"Nope."

Roy sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We'll both jump." Shayla grinned smugly.

"Sounds good."

"Ok. One… two… three!"

Neither of them moved.

"Why didn't you jump!"

"I'm not some stupid woman! I knew you wouldn't jump before me." Roy rubbed his temples in exasperation.

'_I just had to be stuck with her. At least with Hawkeye I'd know she'd hold me at gunpoint until I did as she told me…'_

"Come on, Roy. Let's just go. I'm tired of standing here." Shayla took at step, watching her leg disappear. She peered up at Roy. "You coming?" And with that she launched herself into the shimmering hole.

'_Well, can't let a woman outdo me…'_ Roy smirked and followed the brunette, mentally telling himself that if anyone asked, he'd won their little argument. Shayla had gone through first.

* * *

Hughes decided he'd rather walk home than catch a ride with Havoc. He had too much on his mind, and needed a clear head if he was going to tell Gracia they'd be keeping Shayla at their house for a while. _'Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered…'_ Too late for second guessing. He'd just have to hope Gracia didn't throw him out… not that she would, but still. _'This is one those weeks. I almost die, my friends are in a coma, and someone's following me… great.' _

Hughes continued to walk though, going to the park so that his new friend couldn't hide from him. Hopefully no one would be there, just in case there was a fight. No point in any innocents dying.

He could feel the presence getting closer, as if it knew Hughes wouldn't do anything about it yet. It was slightly unnerving. Hughes felt like he knew this stranger. He walked a bit quicker.

By the time he'd reached the park, his companion was walking close behind him, and Hughes still didn't turn around. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like being followed. Bad memories." There was no playfulness in his tone. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, I want to help you." The owner of the voice was definitely female. She sounded a lot like Gracia. "Overheard you were having some problems with the new Fuhrer." Hughes stiffened.

"So you were the one listening by the door?"

"Mmmm… so someone did hear me? I must be losing my touch."

Hughes finally turned and sucked in his breath. _'No…' _"Gracia! What are you doing?" His wife just smiled deviously, toying with a lock or hair. "Wait… you're not Gracia."

"Oh, darn. What'd I mess up? Is it the hair?" Gracia ran a hand through it, it changing from a sandy brown, to a light blonde with a flash of light. "Or maybe the eyes? You're going to have to tell me."

"Yes, it's the eyes," Hughes said dully, his entire body numb. A thousand nightmares resurfaced in a heart beat. "Her eyes are brown, not blue." Gracia closed her eyes and rubbed the lids. When they opened, they had turned a dark brown.

"Thank you. I'll change the hair later."

"What do you want? Killing me once not enough?"

"Oh, don't sound so bitter. It wasn't personal. You're just too god damn nosy… and smart." She strolled toward him, acting completely unaware of how uneasy she was making Hughes. "But I have no reason to kill you now. I just want that idiot of a Fuhrer dead, and your pathetic group does too. Besides, I owe chibi a favor, even if I hate to admit it." She stopped in front of him, staring right into his eyes.

"You mean Ed?"

"Who else would it be?"

"And how do you plan on helping us?" Gracia grinned, the look in her eyes entirely out of place.

"Don't worry. I think you'll love my plan."

* * *

"It's so… beautiful." They were standing on a tall cliff. Shayla looked around in awe at the rolling green hills and pastures, stretching on for what looked like forever with houses dotting the land. There were also a few farms, and to the left a lush forest.

Roy agreed with Shayla, eyes drinking in the scenery. It certainly was beautiful, and tranquil as well. So much different from the hustle of Central. And it seemed familiar to him, like he'd been here before…

But he couldn't dwell on it now. His eyes searched for the red haired man, coming up blank. "I don't think he's here."

"He has to be. There's nowhere else for him to go," Shayla said, but she couldn't find him either. "I guess one of us could go back to that black abyss real quick and check." She turned around, waving her hands in front of her to look for that familiar shimmer, but came up with nothing. "Roy? Where's the portal?"

Roy rolled his eyes discreetly while moving to help the woman. "It's right here." He took a step forward, but didn't disappear, didn't vanish. Nothing happened. "Well, it should be right there." Shayla walked the whole length of the cliff, still finding nothing.

"Does this mean we're stuck here?" Shayla asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are." Roy walked back to the edge of the cliff and peered down. Not too steep… They both could probably make it down safely. "But then that man won't be able to leave either."

"I guess. And this place is better than walking through ink." Shayla joined Roy and looked down. "We gonna jump?"

"That's the plan."

"That's a long way down… You go first."

"We are _not _going to start again," Roy muttered. She just laughed.

"Kidding." She gracefully jumped off, landing on her feet and sliding down rapidly. "Race ya!"

Never one to back down from a challenge, Roy jumped as well and began his decent. He already knew she would win; she had an unfair start, and she weighed considerably less than him, but why not? Might as well keep himself and her entertained.

By the time he hit bottom, Shayla was gazing woefully at her boots. "Damn. That was stupid of me. They won't last for long now." Roy just shrugged and began walking.

"You can buy new ones when we get back to Central. Right now we need to find that man. He's our only lead." Shayla sighed to herself and trailed after him.

The two walked in silence, Shayla gazing around her longingly at the beautiful place. She acted as if she'd never been to the country. Roy glanced at her.

"This your first time out of the city?"

"You could say that…" She folded her arms behind her back. "I didn't get out much as a child. Always too sick, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't remember much about it. In fact, the first fifteen years of life are a blur to me." Shayla just shrugged it off. "It doesn't bother me. I'd rather concentrate on the present and future."

Roy looked at her for a bit more, then turned back to the front. He'd never heard Shayla talk about her childhood. In fact, he didn't know much about her at all. Not even a last name. The first time he'd seen the woman was a year ago, when she seemingly appeared out of nowhere and acted as a doctor for the recovering Hughes. _'I should at least make an effort to get to know her better.' _She was now apart of his unit, whether by choice or not didn't matter. And Roy made it his business to know virtually everything about the people under him.

A loud scream broke through his thoughts, and he could already see Shayla running off towards the yell. He took off after her.

"What was that!"

"Don't know, but it sounded like a kid!" Shayla ran straight into the forest they'd seen from the cliff, dodging trees and fallen twigs better than Roy was. His height wasn't helping him with the lower branches, and he kept ducking to prevent a nasty head injury.

Another scream was heard, louder this time. They were getting closer.

"Roy, there's a clearing up ahead!" Shayla shouted back to them. She broke through the lining of trees, momentarily disappearing.

When Roy arrived, he observed a small lake, more a pond actually, and the first thing he noticed were two little boys. One was leaning over the other, crying miserably while shaking his friend. Roy and Shayla made their way over.

"What's wrong?" Shayla asked kindly, kneeling next to the sobbing boy. He looked up at her with wide eyes, backing up away from her.

"Who aw you?" He took one look at Roy and tried to pull his friend along with him. Shayla put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We just want to help you and your friend. Is he alright?" The little boy with sandy brown hair started to cry harder, and launched himself in Shayla's lap.

"We wur playin', and I tode him not to jump, but he did and," The boy wailed in misery. "My bwother's dead!" Shayla patted him on the back, and nodded at Roy to take a look.

Roy looked down at the boy laying on his stomach, and from the way his back moved up and down it was obvious he was alive. He reached out to pick him up, and was met with an outcry from the brother. He turned and looked to see him try to scramble out of Shayla's arms, thinking Roy would hurt the boy.

The orange eyed woman held on fast. "Shh! It's okay! He's a nice man and he's going to help your brother." She pulled him back into an embrace, cradling the boy and trying to reassure him. She nodded for Roy to continue.

He picked the boy up and held him against his lap, almost like Shayla was doing for the brother. He checked the pulse, just in case. But aside from being extremely wet (his jacket was starting to soak) the boy was fine.

Roy now took the time to actually look at the boy. He had fine golden hair, cut short, and a pouty face. Put that was to be expected. He was only five, six at the most from what he could tell. He looked strangely familiar. _'Please. This whole place is giving me dejavu.' _

The blonde boy began to come around, mumbling something in Roy's chest before pushing away, his dazed eyes focusing up at Roy. Roy sucked in a breath as he realized why he recognized the child.

His eyes were golden.

* * *

(1) Believe it or not, I remember reading something about a plant that could slow your heart down to the point you were pretty much dead, then after it wore off you were fine. So I'm not bullshitting for once in my life:p

(2) WTF! That came out of nowhere! Lol

Yes, another cliffy, but you should have expected that! (dodges random foods) Hey! If you've been reading this long, you knew it was gonna happen! But I have no comment on this chapter. I'll let your reviews do the talking. ;p

_**arynna**_- BUTTMONKEY? (rolls on the floor laughing) I garentee that's the next name Shayla's gonna call Stanford! Ohhh… I likey chocolate cookies! (grabs cookie and runs)

_**Elain Elric**_- OH YEAH! I got another one! Thanx for adding me to favorites! I feel all warm inside!

_**Torii**_- I'd love to tell you, but that would ruin it for ya, and we can't have that… :p And I'm not evil!… just different (snickers)

_**Cat**_- Don't worry, I update so soon it's almost scary. Especially for how much I right per chapter… (grins)

_**Angi**_- I know. I need to bring Ed back in since he disappeared for the moment… well he is back, just not in the way you guys are expecting it. :p And almost all my chapters are unbelievably long, don't worry about that!

_**Asphalt Angel**_- Darn. I got gram errors? (growls) I hate errors, but I never seem to get them all. I actually hate OC's unless very well written, but I do love writing them myself. And I will definitely keep writing. I might even read a few of your stories.

_**anonymous**_- I can't help it! The cliffys just keep on popping up! I have no control!

_**yinan**_- I will tell you they didn't enter Ed's mind, but you're so close it's scary! You'll just have to keep reading! And I'm glad I make you so happy! Writing this makes me happy, and so do reviews!

_**Loki and Co**_.- Hehehehe… Roy wishes he could get Ed laid…

Roy- Damn you! I want that lemon scene!

Bandit- Quiet, idiot! You get nothing til I say you can!… Oooo.. Pocky! (runs after it while Roy sneaks to see Ed for a late night visit)

_**Uniasus**_- Oh, Stanford won't be in control for long, I can tell you that! I can't believe I actually hate one of my own characters… (shakes head) Oh well. HAIL KING MUSTANG!

_**Seeker Carter**_- Very close on the thinkers. All of them were right except for the last. That one was Stanford, because he'd been listening in on the groups conversation. Very good, though! And Roy's not getting any for a while as punishment.

Roy- WHAT! Haven't I had enough torture yet?

Bandit- Keep talking and I'll lock you in the closet again!

_**LegacyRBlueSummers**_- Heehee. I couldn't help it. Sorry I startled you!

You know the drill. Reviews make me write freakingly fast! And FLUFF alert for the next chapter!


	12. Attack of the Fluff

Bandit- Okay, I'm sad.

Ed- And why is that? Writer's Block?

Bandit- No, I finally know what happens at the end of the series, and my story has so many stinking mistakes! (wails)

Ed- You gonna change it?

Bandit- Hell no! It's not changing! I'll just go with the flow and hope for the best. :p

Disclaimer- Is there a chance I have amnesia and don't know I own it? Yes? Maybe? Probably… not. Damn…

(A/N) The FLUFF is coming! The FLUFF is coming! Bring you toothbrushes, because you WILL get cavities! (runs in circles) THE FLUFF IS COMING!

* * *

Roy stared at the young version of Ed from across the table.

He stared back.

This continued on for a while until Roy got tired of it and turned away for a moment. He was _not _good with kids. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced back at Edward.

The kid was making all kinds of faces at him, stretching out his face and sticking his fingers in his nose. As soon as Roy looked at him, he put on his most innocent face. Roy just stared at him.

Ed stared back, and stuck out his tongue. Roy growled, scaring Ed a little. Then the kid copied the growl, but it came out as more of a squeak. Roy snickered, and Ed started to pout, glaring at the man.

Shayla shook her head and muttered, "Even at this age, they're still going at it. Men…"

"Edward be nice," Trisha scolded her oldest child, bringing in a plate of food she had managed to scrape up for her guests. "That nice man saved you and Alphonse." Ed recoiled from the scolding tone, now feeling guilty, but kept right on staring at Roy.

Roy got fed up and stuck out his tongue, earning a giggle from Alphonse, who sat in Shayla's lap. Shayla shook her head again. "Colonel Mustang is sticking his tongue out at a six year old. The picture of maturity."

"Oh!" Trisha brought the food over, keeping it away from Edward who was already reaching out for it. "You're a Colonel? I didn't know we had such guests here!" She smiled kindly at them, and then looked at Shayla. "Are you in the military, Miss Shayla?"

"Kinda. I'm a State Alchemist." That got a gasp out of Trisha.

"Alchemists? Both of you?" Roy nodded, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"My husband was an alchemist…" Trisha smiled to herself as she sat down next to Roy. "He was very good at it, I think… always making flowers for me…" She blushed slightly at the thought, seemingly lost in her own memories for the moment. "Ed and Al are both practicing alchemy. Just like their father…"

"No!" Ed shouted at his mother, jumping from the table. "I'm not like him! I'm nothing like him! He abandoned us!"

"Edward! We have guests!" Trisha exclaimed. Ed backed down, knowing he'd hurt his mother's feelings and made a dash for the door. _'Even now he has quite the temper,'_ Roy thought to himself. _'Should have seen that coming…'_

"I'm so sorry," Trisha whispered. "Ed don't think very kindly of his father and tends to lash out. He means well, he just…" She sighed and put her head in her hands. "It's difficult to explain."

"It's alright. You don't need to tell us anything," Shayla said comfortingly.

Al seemed torn between abandoning his comfy seat on Shayla and going after his temperamental brother. So he did neither, instead whimpering loudly and peeking out at Roy, silently begging him to go after Ed.

'_You have got to be kidding me!' _Roy pointed looked the other way, only to have Shayla kick him under the table.

"Roy, why don't you go after Edward? He might respond better to you. I can already tell he likes you." She smiled at him, promising pain if he didn't agree. Trisha looked up at the two and smiled.

"Are you two married? You make such a cute couple." The reaction was the same for the both of them. Shayla stared at Roy like he was a foreign disease, and Roy wrinkled his nose. Trisha giggled. "I guess not, then. I didn't mean to embarrass you two."

"Don't worry about it," Shayla said quickly. "Roy and I don't mind. Besides, he's fed up with me anyhow. He'll just go and get Ed." Trisha looked at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Would you please? It would be good for him… I'd really appreciate it…" Roy sighed and gave in. If they were both going to push at him, he might as well.

"I'll go find him. He's probably back at that clearing." Made his way to the door.

"Have fun!" Shayla, Trisha, and Al all giggled at the orange eyed woman's comment. Roy never felt so happy to be out of one room. _'This is once again another reason I never want a wife. Especially not her.' _

Roy walked outside, not feeling up to this. He was having trouble dealing with the teen Ed, with the kiss and all. How was he going to win over the kid version? Not to mention it felt awkward being around Ed at this age.

He made his way down the long strip of earth from Trisha's house, once again noticing the tranquility and quiet of the town. It reminded him almost of his first visit here, only without the rain and terror. Roy didn't feel right being here, in this place, like he was intruding on something he didn't know anything about. _'Messing with the past, almost.'_

There were some men nearby plowing their fields, getting ready to plant the first crop. Roy decided he'd better ask them where Ed went, since he'd not yet seen the blonde haired boy.

"Excuse me." The two men looked up from the work and politely nodded at Roy. "Have you seen a small child, with blonde hair and gold eyes?"

"Ah. Ya mean Ed?" Farmer number one asked. "Sorry. Haven't seen that rascal lately."

"You try his house? It's right behind ya." Farmer two told him.

"No. You see, I came from there. I'm looking for Ed as a favor for his mother."

"Oh, well," the first farmer put down his plow and scratched his head. "I'd go ask lil Winry then. That gal almost always knows where Ed is."

Farmer two spit in the field before pointing to a house in the distance near the forest. "That's her house. She lives with her grandma and parents. If they don' know where he is, then ya might as well wait for him to come back home."

Roy looked at the Rockbell's house and nodded to the men. "Thank you for your help." He began to walk away.

"Hey!" Farmer two called out to him. "Nice uniform… ya in the military? State Alchemist?" Roy paused for a moment.

"No. I'm just a soldier." Both farmers nodded, seeming pleased with the answer.

"Right. Take care, stranger."

'_I have a feeling it's a good thing I didn't mention my rank,'_ Roy thought as he climbed up the slightly steep slope to Winry's house.

A feeling of dread began to from in the pit of his stomach. He prayed he'd be lucky and only see the girl, instead of facing the parents. Another sense of dejavu got him. He remembered walking up this way, when a terrible storm ripped across the land, and he had kept going, determined to make amends with his guilt. It depressed him, knowing he never got his chance. _'I was too scared. I'm always too scared.' _It wasn't like he couldn't. He knew who Winry was, even if they didn't talk much. That wasn't the point. Any day, he could call her up and beg forgiveness for his past actions. But when it came down to it, he'd rather let those ghosts lie in secret instead of digging them up.

As he made his way up, he heard a giggle, probably female from the sound. He glanced around him and saw a little blonde girl in pigtails and a daisy dress, playing with a dog that had an automail leg. If he hadn't seen it before he would have been intrigued. Roy stopped and watched Winry play, not wanting to startle her.

The dog saw him first and started growling out a warning. Winry turned around and stared up at him, before coming a bit closer. "Who aw you? Do you wanna see my parwents?" Roy smiled at her, trying to look friendly.

"Actually, I need to find Ed. His mother is looking for him and she wanted me to bring him home." Winry giggled cutely before answering.

"He's at da secwet place!" Deciding Roy was safe enough, she closed the distance and pointed a pudgy finger to the forest near them. "When he's sad or being a meany, he goes dere!" Winry suddenly got a sad face and tugged on Roy's sleeve until he bent down. "He went dere when his daddy left," she whispered, thinking it was a very important piece of information.

Roy felt a smile tug at his lips. Winry was really a cute little girl. "I'll try and cheer him up, okay?" Winry cheered and gave him a hug around his neck.

"Yay! You can be his new daddy! Den he and Al won't be sad no more!" Roy gently untangled the girl's arms from around him and stood up.

'_Ed's dad? I'm lusting after him. No, I don't think that will work.'_ He of course didn't say this out loud, instead smiling again at the child and promising he'd think about her proposal

He thanked her, and continued on his way, with Winry waving goodbye, her pigtails waving along with her.

* * *

"Edward was… a remarkable alchemist. One of our most accomplished, without a doubt." Stanford's voice rang out in the packed field, where many alchemists stood packed together, watching the casket fall into the ground. "He was always willing to put his life on the line to help out this country, this way of life, his friends… He died on the line of duty, to save one of our own and we shall not forget his actions. He is to be honored today as a hero." Havoc rolled his eyes. _'Ed would hate this funeral. I doubt he'd want to be remembered as a hero.' _A fly landed on his nose, and he cursed his luck. _'I hate this.' _He glanced out the corner of his eye, trying to see how Fury was holding out.

The shorter man was struggling to keep his eyes open, his glasses starting to travel down the bridge of his nose. Havoc longed to adjust them for him. It seemed to be bugging him. _'And I'd like any excuse to help him out.' _

Hughes, on the other hand, seemed stiffer than Havoc had seen him in a long time. He stared out blankly, not even watching the casket being lowered. _'He sure looks serious for a fake funeral.' _But then, Hughes had never told them what the plan for Ed was. Just called him last night and ordered him to take Ed's body to his apartment. Aside from being brief, Hughes had sounded… scared. Not screaming or anything like that, but the distant voice of someone going into shock. Havoc studied him some more, until he caught Hughes eyes. The green eyes sparkled with amusement before focusing back up front. _'Or I could be wrong…'_

Hawkeye was her usual self, back straight and eyes forward. She actually looked like she was listening to the speech, boring as it was. Or maybe it was boring because Havoc already knew their friends were fine.

As Hawkeye predicted, Stanford had allowed Roy time off, and even excused him from the funeral. She never said what words were exchanged, but from the glares the Fuhrer kept sending her way, Havoc wished he'd been there. Any chance to see Stanford knocked of his way too high throne was a form of entertainment.

Shayla's death was also a success. Fury had come through with the toxin from his plant (did he say it was foxglove?), and Shayla did look indeed dead. (1) He even started to worry maybe the drink had worked too well. But she was fine at the Hughes home, breathing and everything. And in favor of Ed's funeral, Stanford practically suggested they bury her in some random backyard. Havoc growled softly to himself. Gods, that man had no compassion. Their Fuhrer had looked ready to piss himself in relief since Shayla's demise. _'I can't wait til we dethrone that buttmonkey…' _(2)

But he couldn't figure out Ed. He knew Ed was safe, but Havoc had looked in the casket… Either Hughes got a damn good dummy, or there was something he wasn't telling everyone.

"I ask that we all bow our heads in prayer, and bless Ed on to his next life. I know he will do great things wherever he goes, just like he did in this life." The ceremony over, everyone saluted one last time to honor Ed. Havoc felt a surge of relief, and began to stretch his legs discreetly. After all, he was to be mourning a fallen comrade.

* * *

"Edward, I know you're there. I'm coming to join you." Roy called out to Ed just before he entered the clearing from before, so the boy would have time to react. When he got there, Ed was staring out into the small pond, ignoring Roy. "Mind telling me why you ran out like that?" The boy hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head.

"Go away." Ed mumbled. "I don't like you."

"Well, I don't like you either, but your mom is worried about you." He sat down next to Ed and copied his position, knees up to his chin. "So, you gonna come back with me?"

"Are you really a State Alchemist?" Roy decided he'd let the conversation turn. _'It might get him in a better mood…'_

"Yes I am."

"You don't look like one." Roy's right eye twitched.

"And how is a State Alchemist supposed to look like?" Ed brought his head up enough so he could give Roy a glance.

"Anything but you." He giggled when he saw Roy twitch again.

"So a State Alchemist would look like you, Ed? You're kinda small…" As if on cue, Ed uncurled and lashed out on Roy, his tiny fists throwing punches at any body parts they could reach.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT! I'M GONNA BE TALLER THAN YOU ONE DAY, YOU MEANY ALCHEMIST!" Roy dodged the vicious attacks before finally holding down Ed's hands. The little shrimp knew how to throw a lefty, that was for sure.

"Hey! You're gonna hurt yourself." _'And me,' _he silently added. "I won't call you short anymore." Ed stopped squirming in Roy's grip, but gave him a fierce glare, or what he thought was fierce. It actually looked painfully cute, but Roy knew better than to tease him at the moment. "You'll grow. Just give it time." _'I really shouldn't lie like that.' _

"Dad used to call me short," Ed said quietly, barely above a whisper. Roy dropped his hands, and Ed went back to the fetal position. "He did it to tease me, saying I'd never grow and would small and weak like this forever. He drank milk all the time. I hate him and I hate milk."

'_So that's why he won't drink it…'_ Roy never once thought there was a connection between Ed's dislike of milk and his father. Or how anyone calling him short brought back the pain of his father's betrayal to his family. It made him realize just how much Ed despised his father. To the point he'd lash out at any reminder of him.

They both sat in silence, Ed staring back out at the pond and Roy staring at Ed. He seemed sad but determined to hide it from Roy.

"You know, Edward. You don't have to drink milk to be taller or stronger. There are other ways." Ed averted his eyes from the pond and stared at Mustang. Roy stared back.

They both stuck out their tongues at the same time.

Ed burst into peals of laughter, his mood lifting, and Roy smirked at him. He was damn proud of himself. He could do something right when he needed to.

When he calmed down, Ed scooted closer to Roy and looked up at him. "What type of alchemy can you do?"

"Well," Roy brought out his ignition gloves, "I usually like to use this. It creates a spark, and then I use alchemy to basically create flames in the air." Roy didn't worry about Ed not getting what he said. He could tell even at this age the kid knew his stuff.

"So could I create a flame?" Roy thought about that for a minute.

"I don't think so." Ed's face fell. "But I could show you how I do it." The golden eyed boy nodded quickly, almost quivering with excitement. Roy found his enthusiasm endearing. _'God, he's adorable. I can't wait to tease him about it.' _

Roy carefully slipped on a glove, letting Ed get a good look at the array drawn on there before gathering Ed in his arms. "Ready?" He felt the child's head nod. "Alright." He did his best to do a small snap, not wanting to set the forest on fire.

A ball of flames leapt out in front of them over the water, and Ed squealed in delight. "Oh! Do it again!" He cried. Roy did it one more time, and Ed reached out, trying to touch the flames.

"No Edward!" Roy grabbed Ed's hand before the child could burn himself. "You should know better! I won't do it again if you try and reach out to it." Ed's lower lip trembled and he glared up at Mustang.

"You're mean," he accused, and tried to escape the man's hug. Roy felt a pang of guilt. _'How is it I feel guilty and I didn't do anything wrong?'_ He gently held on to Ed, hoping the kid wouldn't start punching again.

"I don't want you to get hurt Ed. And why did you reach out anyway? You know fire can hurt you." Ed continued struggling.

"I don't need you to boss me around! You're not my dad! I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone!" Roy growled in his throat and tightened his grip.

"Ed, you're still young. Of course you need people to take care of you. And what about your mom and brother? Don't you need them?" Ed didn't answer right away, still trying to fight Roy, but in the end exhaustion won out and he slumped against Roy's chest. "Are you gonna stop fighting me?" Ed nodded weakly and mumbled something. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Mom's always sad because of me… I look like dad, so she sometimes starts to cry when she looks at me. And Al doesn't need me either. He's got Winry." Ed curled into a ball and started to cry. "No one needs me. So I don't need them."

Roy wrapped his arms around the small body, running his hands through the golden hair. He didn't like Ed feeling like this. This was probably the most vulnerable he'd seen him since the first time he'd met Ed, only a few years in the future from this time. "Edward, you know that's not true. There are a lot of people that need you." Ed sniffed and glared at Roy.

"Nah uh! Like who?"

"There's your mother. Do you know how sad she'd be if you were gone? Even sadder than when your dad left. You remind her of your dad, and that's like having him there in the house, too. If you're gone, she loses you both." Ed quieted a bit to think about what Roy just said. "And there's your brother. Who's gonna take care of him if your gone? Winry is his friend, not his sister. He looks up to you. Do you know how sad he was when he thought you were dead this morning?" Ed shook his head.

"Al was sad?"

"Yeah. He was crying out for you." Ed frowned and started to think.

"Well, that's only two people! So what? No one else needs me." The kid smirked, happy he'd proven Roy wrong.

'_Oh, well two can play this game, Ed.'_

"But there are people you're gonna meet. And they'll all need you. It might be two people right now, but one day it could be two hundred." Golden eyes widened comically.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Roy kept stroking Ed's hair. "So Ed, there are gonna be lots of people who will need you." _'Like me…' _"And you'll need some of them, so don't cry over it anymore."

"… You promise?" Ed whispered. Roy smiled fondly at him and gave him a tight hug.

"I promise, Ed." (3)

* * *

The night was wet and cold, like a soggy tissue. Hughes mumbled to himself and rubbed his hands vigorously to keep them warm. He stealthily made his way to Ed's grave, already knowing what he'd find.

The ground had been torn up, the newly formed dirt clots everywhere, circling around a small hole. When he looked down, he could see splinters of wood from the coffin. Hughes shuddered.

'_No wonder I almost died. I was up against something that could escape a coffin fifteen feet in the ground.'_

A brisk wind played across the field. Hughes tightened his jacket and grabbed the shovel he'd brought. _'Right. Time to get to work.' _

Thirty minutes later, Hughes surveyed his handiwork, pleased with himself. You almost couldn't tell the ground had been dug up, then refilled. _'Not too shabby.' _

"Hmmm… You work quick." Hughes stiffened and resisted the urge to pull out his knives. He hadn't even heard Gracia come up.

"Making sure I don't mess up?"

"You could say that." Gracia strolled up to him and studied Hughes' work. "Not bad. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Hughes said uneasily. It felt wrong to be talking to his would be killer like they were old friends. "Was the coffin too stuffy?"

"Actually, kind of comfy. They sure know how to treat a dead body." Gracia laughed, the rich sound flying over the field and into the wind. It brought a chill through Hughes' spine. "The wood was on the weak side though. I got out almost immediately."

"Good to know," Hughes stated. He looked around quickly, checking to make sure they were alone. "So why did you help us? Just because of Ed?"

"I've already told you. I don't like your new Fuhrer. He's a weak fool, and it annoys me." Gracia's eyes shone in the moonlight. "So I want him dead. Besides, I've been a good girl for way too long. It's about time I had some fun."

"What did Ed do that made you owe him a favor?" Gracia smiled at him before turning and walking away.

"Oh, and don't bother looking for me. When I feel you need my help again, I'll look for you. Say hi to your wife for me." Hughes stared at the retreating back. _'At least I'm still alive.' _He glanced at the site of Ed's grave, then looked back for Gracia.

She was gone.

* * *

Roy turned his head skyward and glanced at the passing clouds. It looked ready to rain. _'I really need to get him back home.' _Ed had decided a nap was in order after their little talk, and proceeded to make Roy his personal pillow, his head burrowed in Roy's jacket. He didn't mind it. In fact, Roy was enjoying himself. _'Now, if only I could do this with the older version.' _

That thought gave way to another one he'd put on hold ever since he'd gotten here. Where was he? And what was this place? It was obviously Ed's hometown, but Roy doubted it was the real place. Trisha was alive, Ed and Al were kids…

'_Is this a dream of some sort? Maybe a memory?' _Roy honestly didn't know, and it frustrated him to no end.

And then there was the question of getting out. Roy did like it here, and spending time with Ed (no matter what age) was always welcome, but… he needed to find the red haired man. That was the only lead he had right now. And he still needed to clear things up with Ed. The real Ed.

'_I will forever hate myself for that stunt I pulled.'_ He shook his head and grunted_. 'So stupid…'_

The movement caused Ed to stir, and the tired boy pulled his head out of Roy's jacket, blinking his tired eyes. He yawned adorably before giving Roy a tiny smile which Roy returned. "Awake now?"

Ed nodded and took a look around him, forgetting where they were. But he made no move to get off of Roy's lap. Instead he snuggled against Roy again, causing the man to start blushing.

'_And of course my mind wants to go to the gutter.'_

"Mister Mustang?" Roy looked down at Ed, blush now under control.

"Yes, Ed?" The boy hesitated, not sure how his new friend would take it.

"Umm… do you like it here?"

"Yes…" Roy answered warily. This probably wouldn't end well…

"… Do you like me and my mom?" Warnings went of in Roy's head. _'I didn't want this to happen.'_

"Yes I do, but I can't stay here Ed."

"Why not!" Ed moved against his chest so he faced Roy, wide awake now. "If you like it here, and you like my mom, you should stay!" Ed blushed and looked away. "You could be me and Al's new dad." The words of Winry came back to Roy and echoed in his mind.

"_**You can be his new daddy! Den he and Al won't be sad no more!"**_

Ed began to whimper when Roy didn't reply. "You don't like me, do you?" he asked sorrowfully.

"No Ed. That's not it at all." _'You have no idea how much I like you.' _"But," he struggled to find the right words. "I have to get back to someone special to me. I did a stupid thing, and I need to apologize."

"…You need this person?"

"Yes. I need him very much." And it was true. He might avoid the "l" word for now, but he needed Edward in his life. And he wanted to go back to him.

Ed began to consider Roy's words. "Does he need you?" He finally asked.

'_He knows exactly what questions I don't want him to ask.' _

"I don't know, Ed," Roy whispered softly. "Maybe he doesn't need me at all, and maybe he does. But I want to find out."

"Okay." Ed sighed quietly. "I guess you have to leave then. But if he doesn't need you, will you come back?" Ed asked hopefully.

"I have a better idea." Roy stood up and put Ed down on his feet, then began to dig in his pocket until he produced a silver watch. "See this?" Ed nodded. "This is what you get if you become a State Alchemist." Ed reached out hesitantly before running his tiny hands over it.

"It's really smooth!"

Roy bent down so he was eye level with the boy. He opened up Ed's right hand and placed the watch inside before curling the small fingers around it. Ed watched in wide eyed surprise. "I want you to keep it for me," Roy said. "I'll need it back though, so when you get bigger and stronger, come to Central." He smiled. "Then we'll definitely see each other again."

Ed gazed up at Roy, then back at the watch, now holding it in both his hands like a priceless treasure. His grip tightened and he looked back up, determination set in gold. "I'm gonna be a State Alchemist. Me and Al," he declared. "Then we can be together… right?"

"Right." Roy ruffled the boy's silk fine hair. "We can be together." (4)

Night had begun to set in, and a mist of fireflies light up the clearing, giving the place an ethereal glow. The air above the water seemed to shimmer with the dim light. Ed laughed as one firefly landed on his nose, shaking his head wildly to get it off, hair flying around him. Roy snickered at him, before sweeping the boy up on to his shoulders. Ed squealed in delight.

"Come on, Ed. Your mom needs you at home." Ed nodded, even if Roy couldn't see it, still holding the watch tightly in his hands.

* * *

"Well, where were you, Maes?" Hughes stopped short, smiling guiltily at his wife standing in the stairway. _'Well, there's one plan that failed today…'_

"Err… Hey, honey! I was gonna get a quick drink…" Gracia raised an eyebrow and Hughes winced. _'Oh yeah. No more lying… Damn it.'_ "I had to see through the plan for Ed." She smiled at him.

"I can buy that story." She began to go back upstairs. "Try and leave the door to our room closed the next time you sneak out, dear. It's more convincing." Hughes snickered to himself. He loved that woman.

"You coming to bed, Maes?" The tone she used caused Hughes to scramble up those stairs at lightning speed. Oh, he really loved that woman.

'_Daddy's getting some tonight!' (5)

* * *

_

"I'm sorry you have to leave, especially at night," Trisha said sadly. Both Alphonse and Edward stood next to her in the doorway, seeing off their new friends.

Al began to cry softly, getting one last hug from Shayla. "Aww… don't cry Al. I'll see you soon, I promise." Al nodded and smiled at her.

"I will miss you, Shaywa."

Ed watched his brother's exchange before walking up to Roy shyly. He waited patiently for him to kneel down. "Yes Ed?"

Ed launched himself in Roy's arms, startling the man. Never the less, Roy returned the hug, starting to feel a little wetness around the corner of his eyes, but suppressed it. "I'll miss you too, Ed."

"I love you." Roy stiffened, the words causing a freeze up in his brain and body. _'He's a kid, Roy! Don't lose it! He doesn't mean it that way!'_ He forced himself to relax, taking many deep breaths. He rocked Ed and him back and forth, until he got his bearings. He peered at the kid's face.

"Ed… I-," _'I can't say it. Not even to him…' _Ed waited for the words, expecting them. He was a child after all, and an 'I love you' was always returned. Roy hugged him again, hiding his face in his golden hair.

'_It's okay. He's a kid. He deserves to hear it.'_ He took another deep breath, inhaling Ed's scent._ 'He smells like spices…'_ It was relaxing, and his previous fear began to disappear

"_**I'm gonna be a State Alchemist… And then we can be together… right?"**_

'_Right, Ed. And then we can be together.'_

"I love you too, Ed," he whispered, feeling a few tears seep out and glad Shayla wasn't watching. She'd never let him live it down.

Ed grinned up at Roy's confession and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. (6)Roy thought he was gonna die from the number of shocks he was getting today. Ed giggled at the look on Roy's face, finally getting one up on the Colonel, even if he would never know.

"Come on, Roy. I got some info about the red haired guy." The sound of Shayla's voice brought Roy back to life, and he quickly stood up, blushing like a madman.

"Right," he said quickly, hiding his face from her prying eyes. "Well, we better head off." The two began the way back to the forest, with Ed, Trisha, and Al wishing them luck.

"Thank you for finding Ed, Mister Mustang! And thank you Miss Shayla!"

"Bye Bye Shaywa!"

"I promise I'll be the best alchemist in the world! And then I can come see you!"

'_I know you will Ed. And I'll wait for you.'_

_**(A/N) I could be cruel and end it there, but I'm feeling generous, so let us go on!**_

"So, what did you gossip about with Trisha?"

"Oh, the usual. The red haired man actually being spotted here, her talking about her husband disappearing, me talking about you being as straight as circle…"

"WHAT!"

"Don't speak so softly. I don't think they heard you in Central." Shayla rubbed her abused ear and glared. "Trying to make me go deaf here? And I was kidding if you didn't know."

"I… am not… gay!" Roy grounded out between clenched teeth. Shayla shrugged.

"My mistake. I guess you're a bi guy." Roy decided it was better than being considered homosexual, and left the argument at that. "By the way, what were you and Ed doing for so long? He better still be an innocent…"

"You are a sick minded woman. He's a kid! Even I don't go that low." Shayla shot him a suspicious glance.

"If you say so… but…" she smiled deviously, "what was with the kiss he gave you? That was so cute I almost gagged." Roy turned bright pink at the mention of the kiss.

'_My first kiss with Ed, and he's the one who gives it to me.' _

"Did his mother see it?"

"Yep. She just smiled." Roy wanted to die. _'And in front of his own mother. I never thought that would happen.' _"But I think she was happy. You really worked some magic on him, from the looks of things."

"How so?"

"He just seemed… happier. I won't pry, but I think you really said something good to Ed. A first for you," she gave him a bright smile. "But you're working on it, so no harm done."

The continued on deeper into the forest, dodging the various branches and shrubs in their way until they made it to the clearing again, Roy's third time and Shayla's second. Roy walked over to the pond and stopped.

"What's wrong Roy? Why are we here?"

"Because this is where our portal is." He picked up a rock by the edge of the pond and threw it directly over. It disappeared, causing the air to flinch and waver before settling.

"How'd you know?" Shayla asked as she walked up beside him.

"I'd been staring at it when Ed fell asleep. He obviously didn't know it existed." Roy looked at her. "Ready to jump?"

"Whenever you are." They nodded and made a leap, tumbling through the invisible vortex, and landed in the dark abyss.

Shayla glanced behind her and noticed the portal was more noticeable than before. You could actually see it moving now, swaying back in forth to its own rhythm.

"Let's get going. I have a feeling there will be a lot more portals in this place if we look," Roy said.

"I know," Shayla replied as they started to walk. "Hey, didn't you give Ed your watch? I saw it in his hands."

"Yes. I know."

"Check to see if you have it."

"Why? It's not there," Roy snapped, getting annoyed.

"Please. I just have a hunch." The raven haired man sighed and reached into his pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled out his silver watch. "So you _do _have it. Thought so."

"What is going on, Shayla?"

"I'm not sure," Shayla started, "but I think we weren't really there with Ed and Trisha and Alphonse."

"How's that possible, though? We just got done talking with them."

"I know, but I feel if we went back, they wouldn't know who we were. It's like we visited…"

"A memory," Roy finished softly. "It was a memory of Ed's." Of course. That's all it was. He never really got to see Ed as a child, and Ed never confessed his love to him. It was all nothing more than a dream at best. He'd known it, in a way, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Shayla watched Roy, feeling sorry for him. She didn't know what happened between Roy and Ed in the clearing, but it was hurting him now, so it must have been important to him. _'The man can't catch a break…'_

'_No, he can't.'_ Shayla gasped and spun around, startling Roy out of his depression

"What is it?"

"I heard something." Shayla brought out her whip and readied it. "A voice talking to me."

"I don't hear anything, Shayla."

'_I bet you can now.' _Roy almost jumped. That had sounded right by his ear. Roy was glad he had on his gloves.

"Where are you?" Shayla snarled, pushing her back up against Roy's. "Show yourself, coward!"

'_If that's what you really want…'_

He materialized out of nowhere, walking to them leisurely and whistling to himself. His blood red hair bounced slightly as he walked, green eyes glowing like a cat's in the dead of night. He smiled at the two. "Well, hello there."

"It's you!" Shayla turned to face him. "Your that guy we saw from before!"

"We want to know where this is, and who you are," Roy demanded.

"Are you sure you saw me?" The man asked Shayla. "I don't remember seeing you."

"I'm not stupid." Shayla snapped her whip to the side. "I suggest you start answering our questions."

The man now ignored Shayla in favor of Roy's questions. "You want to know where you are, and who I am? Well, sorry, but you don't always get what you want, Flame Alchemist." He grinned as he watched Roy go on the defensive. "And what are you to do if I refuse to answer you questions?"

"I'm in favor of beating the snot out of you," Shayla stated and aimed her whip at him. The tip sailed through the air, a perfect shot at his face. The brunette smirked to herself. _'Perfect.'_

"Far from it, my Angel Alchemist." The man took a step up and grabbed the tip out of the air, yanking it and sending Shayla flying in front of her. She landed on her front side, not hurt but shocked beyond belief.

'_But how? There's no way he could do that…' _

"It's simple, really. You are both in my domain, and I make the rules now." He stuck out his hand, a much bigger version of Shayla's whip appearing in it. He tugged on Shayla's whip, bring her closer since she still wouldn't let go of her weapon. "I'll give you an up close demonstration." He twirled his new weapon and lashed out with it, the whip flying out at a much faster speed than Shayla's, clearly the superior one.

And Shayla could only lay there, stunned, as she watched with horrified eyes, the tip of her favorite weapon aimed at her face.

She couldn't even get her scream out.

* * *

(1) Thanx to Moerae for that foxglove hint!

(2) arynna, thanks for the name. (busts into laughter) Buttmonkey!

(3) (gushes over the cuteness) FLUFF!

(4) (dies from fluff attack)

(5) I… don't know why that's in there, but the idea made me giggle like mad, so in it went. (shrugs) Hey, I want to laugh too! Even if it is pointless!

(6) (dies from another fluff induced heart attack)

What is it with me and updating so soon? I must be obsessed or something… oh well! This was by far my most favorite chapter! I squealed through most of it. I'm such a typical fan girl… Shout out time!

_**Alexia**_- You like the cliffys? A person after my own heart! And as I say, I always update soon.

_**Inuyashabooklover5188**_- Wow, that's a interesting name there! And don't poke me please! I'll update (dodges poking) Ouch! Stop that!

_**Basser**_- Yes! I love food! And now that I think about it, this reminds me of Kingdom Hearts as well… uh oh. (yells at lawyers) I DON'T OWN KH EITHER, SO BACK OFF! And Roy getting smacked by the key blade… there's an idea right there! Lol

_**Loki and Co**_.- Don't worry. I confuse myself. And yes, more will be revealed if you keep reviewing! (sniffs the air) Is that pocky?

_**Elain Elric**_- I have a feeling you will be screaming again at the end of this chapter… (runs and hides)

_**Akumako**_- I'm already out of school so that's why I update so fast. My mom threatens my computer time if I don't do the dishes… (sweatdrops) And it makes me happy someone thinks my story is awesome. Thanx!

_**Moerae**_- Nope, not Ed's mind. But very good guess! And I used your theory on the foxglove. Hope you don't mind!

_**Dea Lunae**_- Ahhh… I can't say it was Envy, but then I'm not gonna say it wasn't… (shifty look) Sorry for confusing you dear, and Ed doesn't have a son! I won't shift things that much… I think. X3 I love pocky! (gobbles it up)

_**Shingo- Sama**_- One update coming up! Here you are!

_**Uniasus**_- Can't tell ya nothing, but don't die on me! All your brains are popping on the floor! (slips and slides) ARGH!

_**Daft Bugger**_- You think it's original? Yes! I was aiming for that! Thanx for the review!

_**Seeker Carter**_- Oh, writer's block sucks ass. I'm glad I only got it then and it didn't last long! And the world needs cliffys, my dear, so I shall keep providing them. It keeps you comin' back:p

_**Asphalt Angel**_- You know, I love your name. Just needed to tell you that. And I caught an teacher off guard? (does a dance) I rock! My writing's getting better! Thanx for reviewing!

_**LegacyRBluesummers**_- The fluff in this chapter will make you squeal. It made me! ;p

_**Torii**_- Why is Envy helping? Err… (calls to Roy) Why is Envy helping?

Roy- Don't ask me! You're writing this story!

Bandit- Oh yeah. Umm… review? (smiles nervously)

What do you guys usually do after you read my story? Yep. Just keep them coming! My ego's becoming the size of Jupiter. (gets a pin to pop it)


	13. A Painful Past

Bandit- Wow. Everyone loved the fluff! I knew it!

Ed- You know what everyone would love more?

Bandit- Ed… no. Just… no.

Ed- (whines) But why!

Bandit- Because this chapter focuses on Roy and-- (clamps hand over mouth)

Roy- Go on and give it away, Bandit. Women…

Bandit- Hey! I'm a teenager, so nah!

Disclaimer- I don't even own a car… So I really doubt I own FMA.

(A/N) Sorry folks, but the fluff is retreating in favor of angst goodness. Stupid angst bunny. Roy is gonna get some serious torture… heehee.

* * *

Shayla heard the snap and knew that was her cue to move. She rolled to the right, feeling the heat of Roy's attack on her side. _'He's cutting it close! I'm getting a tan here!'_

Roy smirked triumphantly as his attack hit the target. Shayla looked a bit pissed, but some things come at a price.

"Roy, if my whip is burnt I'm kicking your ass!" He frowned at his companion.

"I just saved you life, Shayla!" Suddenly the air shifted and they both watched Roy's flame shoot up into the air, then dispersing. "That's… _not _supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry. Were you aiming at me?" The red haired man stepped out of the smoke, both whips still in his hands. "I'll try to keep still next time." Shayla growled and picked herself off the floor.

"Give me back my whip!" She shouted. He just smirked and held it out.

"You mean this raggedy thing? You won't do much damage with it…"

"I don't care!" Shayla lunged for it. "It's mine, damn it!" The man step back into the shadows and disappeared from view. Shayla stopped her running. "Where the hell is he?"

"Shayla! Calm down and stay alert!" Roy called, ready to snap at any given moment. The silence actually seemed to intensify, like the calm before the storm, and he waited impatiently for something to happen. Shayla quickly made her way over to Roy, turning to look over her shoulder in case their enemy came out of hiding and attacked. Without her weapon, she wouldn't be much help.

"You see him?" Shayla whispered.

'_There's no point in whispering, Angel Alchemist. I can hear you wherever you are.'_

A ball of flames erupted out of nowhere, aimed at them. Shayla swore and pushed Roy out of the way, dodging the attack.

"I must admit you are quick on your feet." His green eyes glowed with amusement as he materialized a small distance away. "But that won't be enough to save you two. Maybe its better you will die here instead ofCentral with the other alchemists." Roy stood up and hauled Shayla to her feet.

"Then you're the Dream Alchemist," Roy stated.

"That's the first time I went by _that _particular name." He shrugged. "What you call me doesn't matter. You will die anyways." He walked up to them, showing off his hands.

"Roy!" Shayla gasped. "Are those your gloves?" Roy looked down at his right hand in astonishment.

"Mine is right here… I don't know where he got those…"

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"That should be obvious, Colonel, as I already told you." He poised his hand to snap. "This is my domain, so I make the rules."

Roy's eyes widened and he grabbed Shayla's hand and took off.

"Wait! My whip!"

"Shayla, you've never seen what my gloves can do to a person. We can't fight him here!" They both heard a snap and a second later searing heat on their retreating backs. "We'll be characoaled if we don't find another portal!" he hissed.

Shayla kept struggling against him. "Roy, I can't let him have my whip! Please, I have to go back!" Roy growled.

"No! That whip is not as important as your life!"

"Yes!" She tugged at his arm. "It is! Let me go!" (1)

"Woman, if you don't stop it, I'll knock you out and carry you!"

'_Now now, children. You mustn't argue.'_ Roy stopped immediately, with Shayla running into him and sending them both tumbling onto the floor. The Dream Alchemist chuckled as he strolled up to them, Shayla's whip rolled up in his hand. "The woman wants it back, so might as well give it to her."

She crawled off Roy and glared at her adversary. "I said give it to me!"

"And why do you want your whip back so much?" He smirked evilly. "Is it important to you?"

"That's none of your business!" She started to rush at him again. "Now give it!"

Roy watched in horror as his friend ran blindly back into danger. "Shayla no! He's still got the glove!" She either didn't hear him or ignored the plea.

"You should listen to your friend, woman." He leveled his hand in front of her, and prepared to snap again.

Roy got there first, letting out a series of snaps that literally filled the abyss with flames and smoke. Navigating as best he could through his own attack, he searched for Shayla and hoped she hadn't gotten fried from the fire. _'Let her be alive…'_

Her coughing fit gave her away, and Roy groped around to the left of him, grabbing a slim forearm. "Shayla run!"

'_You will not escape so easily!'_

Already the flames were moving upward so the Dream Alchemist would be able to find them. Roy pushed Shayla in front of him and started snapping behind him to make up for the disappearing smoke and fire.

"Roy, I need my whip…" The smoke had caught her off guard, and she'd inhaled too much. The reds and yellows and endless black danced around her vision, swirling around in a sea of colors. She coughed some more.

"Damn. Shayla keep running!" Roy had to use both hands to hold the orange eyed girl up, practically dragging her almost limp body.

'_Give up. Your thoughts give you away.'_

Roy kept fleeing, knowing their adversary was right on their tails now. The heat on his back told him that, along with the Dream Alchemist's eerie cackling. _'I've never been able to produce flames of this magnitude…'_

"My… whip…" Shayla stumbled, slowing Roy down considerably. "No… mother…"

"Shayla, don't stop!" He bent down and swung her body over his right shoulder.

"Mother…."

Roy desperately looked for a solution. He needed to find a portal _now_. _'We're dead without one.'_

"You're so right Mustang." Roy halted to a stop and swore softly. The Dream Alchemist sauntered over, before stopping a little in front of Roy. His arm was outstretched. "I think you are dead." A smile that looked friendly on everyone else appeared vicious on him.

He knew he should move, but his feet were frozen stiff. A pang of helplessness and despair filled him. _'I can't believe I'm going to die here…'_

"You should. It's not that hard to believe. I'll even show you." The smile transformed into vile smirk, loving the fear radiating off of Roy. "And now, I bid you farewell." He snapped his fingers.

The Dream Alchemist watched in satisfaction as heat and light exploded in front of him, hearing a pained yell. There was no way they could have survived the attack from that close. And in here his power was enhanced. _'With them out of the way, I can go and find Fullmetal.'_

He walked through the smoke, waving his hands to move the smoke out of his way, and looked for his thoroughly cooked foes.

But when the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

"What? But how…" A shimmer to the right caught his eye and he frowned. "I guess they did find one." He didn't let the defeat anger him. In fact, he looked forward to their next meeting. "They can't stay in there forever… and I'll be waiting."

But for now, he needed to search for Edward… and Robert.

* * *

There was so much smoke. She couldn't breathe. 

'_**You're such a stupid child!'**_

Too much fire.

'_**You can't do anything right! You're a disgrace to our family!'**_

'_Mother… I wasn't strong enough…'_

'_**It's always an excuse from you. Get out of my sight!'**_

'_Please. Don't leave me… I'm sorry…'_

So much screaming. A city of flames.

'_**Never come back here, you pathetic child! I never want to see you again! Get out! GET OUT!'**_

"Mother no!"

"Shayla, wake up!" She shot up and collided heads painfully with Roy.

"Shit," he swore and held his now throbbing head. Shayla fell back on the floor, eyes still glazed and chest heaving. _'Just another nightmare…' _She struggled to control her breathing. _'You've had them before. Pull yourself together.' _Finally with much effort, she sat up and buried her face in her hands, determined not to cry.

Roy grabbed her by the shoulders and shook Shayla fiercely. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted. Now out of harms way, he unloaded his anger on her. "That damn whip doesn't replace your life! I'll buy you another one if you're that upset about it, but don't pull another stunt like that!" Shayla didn't respond to the shaking, and that pissed him off more. "Do you want to die? Is that it? Well I'm not gonna let you do something that stupid! You're on my team now, so I expect you to get through this alive!" He gave her one last good shove and watched her body fall against the concrete again. She didn't move, just stared up at nothing.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that angry. His hands were literally shaking so bad. He needed to hit something, make it burst into flames. Anything would do right now. He actually prayed someone would be stupid enough to come and try and rob them, just so he could beat the shit out of the fucker.

'_Calm down, Roy. You don't even know why she did that. You have no right to scream at her.'_ He turned his face skyward and tried to get a rein on his emotions. It'd been a long time since he'd lost control…

After a few very deep breaths, he glanced at her. She hadn't moved from the spot, and Roy felt guilt replace his anger. Her orange eyes had lost their glow, instead reminding him of a dying flame. He'd never seen her so… lifeless. _'I really overdid it. Gods, I never say the right thing…' _He drew in his breath and got ready with his apology.

"Shayla, I'm so--"

"Sorry Colonel." Roy stopped his sentence. Shayla remained still, but tears were leaking out the sides of her eyes. _'Great. I made her cry.' _

"No, it's m--"

"Shut up. Let me speak." Roy closed his mouth and let her say what she wanted to. "What happened back there… You're right. I pretty much fucked up."

"Sha--"

"Damn it, will you let me speak!" She got off the floor, glaring at him. "If I don't say this, I never will, so just shut you mouth and listen to me!" Roy shut up.

Seeing as she'd got the message across, Shayla continued. "I know… the whip isn't worth my life, but… it means a lot to me. Still… I put our lives in danger because of my messed up past." The tears fell freely over the planes of her face. "When I was little, I-"

"Don't."

"Bu--"

"I said _don't_. That's an order." Shayla looked ready to argue, but he cut her off. "I don't want an excuse Shayla. And I don't want you telling me your life story just to make me understand. Whatever happened back there, chances are I _still _won't get what you went through, even with your explanation. And I don't want to know until you'reready to tell me."

"But I am ready," She insisted.

"Shayla, you almost died. We both almost died. And I'm not going to lie; it was probably because of your reckless behavior. You got the shit scared out of you, and that's what's talking right now. Your fear. If you ever tell me what happened when you were young, I'd rather you be near death or drunk, but never scared. Maybe you can't understand but…" he sighed to himself and looked back to the sky. "I do. Fear will make you do anything, sometimes things you'll regret for the rest of your life. You're not ready to tell me anything yet, and until then, I'm not ready to listen. But when you are, and you're not afraid to, I'll be here." He looked over at her. "And I'm sorry I shouted at you. You just really scared me back there for a second." (2)

She had her head bent down, her brown hair hiding her from Roy. Her shoulders shook slightly, accompanied by tiny sniffs and Roy nodded. _'Good, she's getting it out of her system at least.' _He didn't reach out to her. He had a feeling his presence was enough right now.

"Thank you… Roy." A head lifted up and her eyes were bloodshot and watery, but she still gave him a grateful smile. That was all he needed.

"Forget it." He stood up and stretched out, now feeling a bit embarrassed. "Let's just find out where we are."

Shayla got on her feet as well, giving him a little salute. "Sure thing, Colonel." Roy smirked at her before turning and making his way through what resembled another alleyway.

She trailed behind, and happy smile still on her lips, remembering a time when Havoc had told her they'd do anything for Mustang no matter what. She'd snorted before, not seeing how anyone would blindly follow someone else. Maybe now she understood.

'_Maybe there is a reason they call him their Colonel.'

* * *

_

"Poison?"

"Nah, too messy and we used that method on Shayla. Go for variety. Plus, how would we get it to him?"

"What about guns? Just wait outside his mansion and bang? Or even bombs…"

"Havoc, we don't _want _to get caught. The military can trace any materials for making or purchasing explosives and/or weapons. They'll have us lined up the next day for treason if we use something like that."

"What about Hawkeye? She's got loads of guns at her apartment. Just take one out, click off the safety and he'll be six feet under in no time."

"You want to ask her to do it? She's already bailed Roy out. Besides, she's the number one sniper in the military, and there's a good chance she'll be the number one suspect. I don't want anyone of us getting caught."

"Fine. How about knives?"

"… That's not funny."

"I thought it was a hoot."

"Please you two," Fury begged. "Don't argue now. We need to have a plan if this is gonna work." He set the puppy eyes on them both. Hughes felt a little guilty, but Havoc was lost.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now." Fury's smile made his defeat worth it.

"Whipped!" Hughes coughed. Havoc glared stonily at him, cigarette twitching.

"Sorry, could you repeat that, Hughes?"

"What?" He held out both hands in defense. "I coughed. It's raining and it's cold outside. Damn head cold…"

"Oh, I'll get something for your cold." Havoc stood up. "I've got some rat poison under the sink. Should work fine."

"Havoc!" He winced at the surprised tone from Fury.

"I'm kidding! Really! Hughes knows that I wouldn't do that to him." Fury didn't seem completely convinced. "Come on," Havoc pleaded. "I'm not that type of guy, you know that!"

Finally Fury gave him a smile. "You're right. Of course you're right. I'm sorry." Small hearts started to dance around Havoc's head. _'He's so nice… and cute as hell.' _

"Fury's bitch!" Hughes sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "Sorry about that."

"Keep sneezing and coughing, and you'll have much worse than a head cold," Havoc threatened.

Fury gave up and sighed. He might as well let them at it. At least they were enjoying themselves.

"I thought you three were trying to come up with a decent assassination plan, not messing around like children." Hawkeye closed the door to the apartment and took off her coat, setting it on the couch.

"Hey, don't blame Fury. He tried to stop us," Havoc stated in Fury's defense. "It was a lost cause, though."

Hughes snickered at the blush Fury now sported. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and sat next to Hughes on the other couch. She couldn't wait until those two got their act together and stopped beating around the bush. It was so cute it was sickening… _'And it's affecting their paperwork…' _"Well then, what _did _you come up with?"

"Err… It's more like what we didn't come up with," Hughes stated uneasily. "No poison, no guns or bombs, and no knives." He mock glared at Havoc when he said the last one. The smoker just blinked innocently.

"So much progress…" Hawkeye muttered. She walked back over to her coat, grabbing a folded piece of paper within. "Well, I do have some information, though I don't know how helpful it will be to us." She went to her side of the couch and unfolded the paper.

"What do you got there, sir?" Fury asked.

"You can call me, Hawkeye. We are off duty," She stated without looking up at him. "And remember when Roy asked me to do a check on medical epidemics?"

"You mean like the Dream Alchemist ones now?" Havoc asked.

"Yes. I found out something strange. From what I read, this did happen once before, about seventy years ago."

"Seventy _years_?" Hughes' eyes got wide. "That long ago?"

Hawkeye nodded. "And all the symptoms and coincidences are the same. Ten alchemists, all male and single, were found with their eyeballs blown out. But otherwise there was no connection." Her eyes went down her notes. "Wait. There was another connection. They were all in some sort of trial."

"What trial? Does it say?" Fury asked.

"No. All other information is classified. I had a hard time getting these notes. The librarian told me all other information regarding this can be found only at the Fuhrer's personal library."

"Shit…" Hughes swore. "That is _not _good."

"I don't get it. I didn't even know the Fuhrer had his own library…" Havoc inhaled his cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke. Hawkeye glared at him. "Sorry, but my apartment."

"I didn't say anything, Havoc, but that smoke can't be good for people with smaller lungs…" Her eyes wandered over to Fury's short form and Havoc growled at her.

But he put out his cigarette.

Fury hadn't gotten what Hawkeye had said to make Havoc put out his cigarette, but he was glad. Havoc would live longer without those things, meaning he could be with the man longer… or he wished anyway. "But what's the Fuhrer's library, Hughes?"

"It's an option the Fuhrer has when he assumes the position. He can take any book in the National Library or at Central and keep them for reference. What they actually do is take books they don't want anyone messing with, like forbidden alchemy or revealing notes on what the military did during a war." Hughes frowned. "Their own little library of secrets basically."

"So where is the library?"

"At his mansion," Hughes replied. Fury's eyes got big.

"Then how do we get the information? It could help us understand what's wrong with Ed, or even Shayla and the Colonel."

"We can't. It's guarded all day and night." Hughes adjusted his glasses. "I've only been in there once, when Bradley was Fuhrer. And even then I only got to stay in there for twenty minutes at most, which isn't a lot with all the books in there. The military has many dirty secrets that would start revolts everywhere if they got out to the public."

"Is there a chance you can get in there again?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Doubt it. Stanford hates us all, and I don't have a good reason for going in there. Plus he'd probably only give me two minutes."

"So what can we do? Sounds hopeless to me…" Havoc stretched out on the couch. "Unless we sneak in, and that sounds impossible too."

"Not necessary." Havoc shot a glance at Hughes.

"What makes you say that?"

"It _is _guarded, but no one's ever tried to break in. I mean, the penalty for trying is death, so everyone stays away. And the guards just sit around and talk, most of them lazy asses. If you were a real smooth talker, you could walk out with a book in your jacket."

"Where is the library located?" Hughes turned to Hawkeye.

"On the far right side of the mansion. You can see two windows that lead into it. Why?" Hawkeye smiled and asked Hughes another question.

"How good is the burglar system?"

"A few alchemic spells, but nothing heavy. Heard Stanford really isn't a big fan of alchemy, so he goes light on defense systems. He has lots of guards though." She nodded and did some quick thinking.

"What are you thinking, si-- Hawkeye?" Fury inquired.

"I'm thinking… we might be able to pull this off."

* * *

"I can't believe it… We're back in Central, Roy." The duo walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of Central. Shayla smiled happily. "It's almost like we're home…" 

Roy lifted an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Oh, we both know it's not real. Chances are it's another memory."

"I was thinking about that… Do you suppose we're in Edward's mind?" Roy asked her as they made their way through the crowd.

"I don't know… but then how else could we visit Ed's memory… unless that abyss place is more different than I'm assuming."

"Ed has been to Central, obviously, so this could be another one of his. Maybe the first time he came here?"

"And met you?" Shayla smirked at Roy. "Ooo… this would make it a _very _special memory."

"Yes," Roy said dryly. "The time he met the scorn of his existence, according to him."

"I was thinking more of… 'Bastard Supreme' myself, but yours is good."

'_Someone's in a better mood,' _Roy commented to himself, but wisely didn't bring it up. He'd let her win their argument instead.

"Roy! What are you doing here?" A feminine voice, a very familiar voice, cut through Roy's senses like a knife. He stiffened and turned around. _'No…'_

A very beautiful woman, about five foot six, red hair coming down to her waist, jogged up to Roy and kissed him on the cheek. Shayla stared dumbfounded. She knew Roy was hot, but this was unexpected…

The lovely red head smiled up at Roy and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? We need to go over and get the gowns and suits. Don't tell me you forgot?" She giggled and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Shayla growled.

'_Back off, bitch. That's Ed's property you got your pretty little hands on!... And what is Roy doing? He is just standing there with a dazed look on his face! What is it with men...' _

As if she could hear the snide comment, the young woman turned and looked at Shayla. "Roy, who is this? I've never seen anyone so…" She paused, searching for the right word, "short."

Shayla felt her temper flare, now knowing exactly how Ed felt when someone mentioned his lack of height. Roy saw the way the orange eyes lit up, and put himself in between the women.

"How rude of me. Honey, this is Shayla, and Shayla," he looked uncertainly at his companion, "this is my fiancé, Jessica Stiling." Roy couldn't look Shayla in the eye.

"Oh." That was all she could say. _'That's Jessica? I hate to admit it, but she's really… _really_…. Blessed.'_

And Jessica knew it too. She pressed her large bust against Roy's chest, dark green eyes staring up into Roy's, round butt sticking out… And those slacks were so tight. She probably couldn't fart without the clothing setting on fire.

And Havoc was right when calling her a snake. When she smiled at Roy, Shayla could almost make out fangs.

Still, Shayla was determined to be polite, even if she didn't want to. She stuck out her hand and put up a fairly decent smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stiling."

Jessica smiled faintly and returned the handshake. "Hello, little girl." Shayla bit her tongue to keep from blowing. "Aren't you cute?" She gushed and released Roy from her death hug (who sighed in relief). Circling around Shayla, she examined her. "Mmm."

"What is it?" Shayla tried to keep her tone civil.

"I'm so sorry, but I really have never met someone as short… or small as you before." Roy averted his eyes and prayed the two women wouldn't make a scene. Shayla was wearing comfortable jeans and a slightly loose red shirt. Nothing that showed off her body, and so the illusion was created that she didn't have breasts or an ass. Roy knew very well Shayla's body was nothing to sneeze at (friend or not, she was a woman and Roy made sure to look at _every _available woman), and that the woman had some very nice assets. Maybe not as nice as Jessica's but that wasn't the point. Jessica had made a stab at Shayla's body and age, and Shayla wasn't going to take it lightly.

"Sorry. I guess my clothes are too flattering." _'How dare the little heifer insult my… gifts. Just because she prances around in the tightest outfits she can find… bitch.' _

"I know," Jessica answered and hid a smile at Shayla's growing red face. "But it must be hard to find clothes your size, dear."

"Must be hard for you too. You sure those slacks aren't cutting off any blood?" Jessica frowned at her.

"These are designer clothes and were fitted just for my body." She smiled at Roy. "My little solider bought them for me." Shayla snorted and coughed while Roy moaned mentally.

'_She'll never let me live it down.' _

"I'm happy for you," Shayla snickered and tried to keep a neutral expression. Oh, she loved blackmail…

"But anyways, me and Roy need to get going." The red head turned away from Shayla, dismissing her. "Come on, my little solider." She grabbed his forearm and made her way down the street, Roy right behind her, just giving Shayla a helpless look. Shayla glared at them both; Jessica for being an ass, and Roy for leaving her!

"How dare he…" she muttered and turned around. She should just find another portal and leave his sorry ass. _'He's not even going to marry her anyway…' _She stopped short. _'Wait…' _

"Ed never knew Jessica… so this isn't his memory." Her eyes widened in realization. "This is Roy's…"

A flash of red and gold broke her out of her reverie. _'Was that…?' _She turned around and gasped in surprise at the teen in front of her.

"Shayla? What the hell are you doing here!" Ed exclaimed, though very pleased to see his friend. Shayla didn't answer and instead gave the boy and tight hug.

"Ed! You're okay… and you're here!" She looked up at his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know… but let's not talk here. There's a deli down the road we can stop at." Ed took Shayla's hand and led her down the sidewalk.

Shayla felt elated. With Ed here, she wouldn't have to put up with Roy alone… and maybe seeing Ed would convince the raven haired idiot who he belonged with now. _'I still can't believe he went off with that bitch!' _

The walk to the deli didn't take long, and the two quickly entered the air conditioned restaurant. They took a seat by the window, and after telling the waiter their orders, began catching up.

"You first, Ed. How did you get here?"

"It must have been some type of alchemy. The Dream Alchemist, at least I think it was, tricked me by using a kid's body. Must have gotten the drunk angry on purpose," Ed mused. "He actually switched bodies, Shayla. I had knocked out the drunk chasing after the kid. The kid went over, did something weird, and the next thing I know the kid's dead and the drunk's kicking my ass."

"So, he tried to switch into your body?"

"I think so, but I'm not quite sure… He did a number on me, that's for sure. Then I just blanked out."

"Did you see a flash of light?" she asked, remembering what Roy had said when he'd found Ed.

Ed furrowed his brows in thought. "Not before I passed out, but when the kid did it, yeah. Why?"

"Roy said he saw a flash of light just before he shot this drunk." Ed stared at her.

"Roy was there?"

"Yeah. He was really worried when we found out the Dream Alchemist usually attacks single alchemists. And you were out there alone, so he went out and searched for you." Ed averted his eyes and felt a blush coming on. _'He was worried about me…' _

Shayla saw the red cheeks and smirked. She knew it was wrong to meddle… but things change, in her case anyway. "Yep. He was a total wreck. Said it was his fault you were out there, but he wouldn't tell anyone why." She watched a tiny smile form on Ed's lips.

'_At least he was sorry for what he did.' _

"Umm… Shayla? Is he here, or is it just you?" Shayla's smirk died and she scowled darkly.

"That ass is here, alright, and playing hooky. Damn him…" Ed looked at her in confusion.

"Why isn't he with you?" Shayla didn't want to tell him. Ed wouldn't like the idea of Roy being engaged, or maybe he already knew…

"Do you know who Jessica Stiling is?" She asked. Ed immediately nodded.

"Yeah. That's Roy's ex-fiancé. I got him to tell me about her before he-" Ed stopped and looked into his lap, face heating up again. Shayla's smirk came back on full force.

"Before he what, Ed? Did our Colonel do something naughty again?" Ed flushed deeper.

"W-why did you ask about Jessica?" Shayla let it slide, deciding to get it out of Ed later.

"Roy went off with her. She appeared out of nowhere and stole her little solider back." Shayla snickered at the nickname.

The waiter came back with their drinks at this time, halting the conversation for a while. Ed didn't like the idea of Roy being with Jessica, but that wasn't what bothered him right now.

"Shayla, how can Jessica be here? Roy told me she left after he cancelled the wedding. Unless she's been hanging out at Central without him knowing…"

"So you didn't wake up in that black abyss? " Ed sipped his tea and shook his head.

"No, I was in that black… whatever. I was attacked." Shayla's eyes narrowed.

"By a person? Did he have red hair and was really skinny and tall?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah. He looked surprised when I woke up and he tried to kill me." He glared at his cup. "The attacks he used… he clapped his hands together."

"Like you…" Shayla struggled to find some connection.

"Yeah. And the power was ten times that of mine." Ed growled in his throat, remembering his embarrassing defeat. "There was no way I could fight him. So I ran… into some hole. I didn't even see it, and the next thing I know I'm back in Central."

"I don't think this is the real Central, Ed. I'm not sure where we are, but I don't think any of this is real…" Shayla proceeded to tell Ed about finding the Dream Alchemist, chasing him into his memory, then being attacked by the same person (she left out the part about her whip). When she was finished, she could practically see the smoke coming out of Ed's ears.

"You guys saw my secret place?" He'd never even told his mother about that. Only he, Winry and Al knew where it was. "Wow, I'd forgotten about that. The little pond in the forest where me and Al would always go to play." Ed leaned on the table with a dreamy expression on his face. "I wish I was there with you guys. Would have been nice to see mom again."

"You were a really cute kid," Shayla teased. "And your mother was a nice woman." Ed sighed.

"Yeah, she was…"

They sat in companionable silence, finishing their drinks while lost in their own thoughts. Finally Ed broke the quiet.

"Shayla, you guys visited my memory, right? So is this Roy's?"

"I don't know… There might be another reason, but I can't think of it." She stood up and motioned for Ed to do the same. "Regardless, we need to find Roy. I'm sure the Dream Alchemist will be after us, so we need to keep moving."

"What's the plan? Keep hopping to different memories?"

"Until we figure out where we are and how to get back, that's all we can do, Ed."

* * *

It was going to rain. 

'_Well of course it is. I recognize this day, after all.'_ Roy continued to his old apartment, the one he'd shared with Hughes before he got married.

It was the same, moldy old building he remembered, and he smiled fondly at all the memories he and his friends had shared here. All the late nights, just to bitch about getting up early in the morning. All the wild stories that weren't true. It hurt being here again, but Roy couldn't look away. He didn't want to face Jessica yet_. 'Jessica…'_

Roy tried to tell himself it didn't matter anymore; the past was the past. There was nothing he could do to change it, so why confront her now? It wouldn't do a bit of good.

So why was he still walking to the park?

But it would help _him_. He needed to know her side of the story. Maybe there was something he'd missed, and just didn't remember.

'_That's a lie. I didn't forget anything. How could I? She ripped my heart into pieces…'_ And Roy didn't just dream up that deep hurt, the one where you couldn't breath and wanted to die. The one that told you life was mocking you and maybe your whole existence was for some great deity's cruel amusement. She'd really hurt him, and he didn't know why he was still willing to give her the chance to explain. Did he still love her?

'_No. I can't love anyone. It hurts too much.' _

He hated her, just like he'd loved her. This was just his way to justify his actions long ago; that he'd been right to drop her. That's why he was going to see her.

Thunder clouds started to form, shadowing the outdoors. Roy paid no mind. He knew it was going to get much worse. He continued to walk, already hearing voices in the park. _'Jessica…' _

When he entered through the gates of the public area, he could clearly hear Jessica and someone else. His heart started to pound in his rib cage, and once again he questioned his reasons. _'It's not too late… I can go and find Shayla still…'_ No, he wanted to do this.

A light drizzle started to fall.

"So babe, what about your soon-to-be hubby?" Jessica giggled at her lover.

"You mean Roy? Oh, don't worry about him. I've got the idiot wrapped around my pinky." She kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "In a few more days, you and I can leave this dump and Roy Mustang will cease to exist."

"Why we doing this again babe?" She sighed in exasperation, wiggling on his lap.

"I told you, Roy's loaded. His dad was a high ranking military officer, and let's just say his parents barely spent any of the money. With both of them dead, Roy's getting every last crumb… until after the wedding anyway. The fool told me about it one night." She snorted. "Stupid move on his part."

"So that's why you agreed to marry him…"

"Of course. Otherwise he was just a quick fuck when you were gone." She allowed him to undo her bra while musing. "He wasn't that bad of a fuck, though. Pretty good in bed."

"Then I get to kill him?" He wrapped his arms around her and sucked on her neck, causing a low moan.

"Mmm… that feels good. And no, that honor goes to me. I want to see his face on our wedding night when I stick a knife in his throat." They both laughed at that, unaware that Roy was watching, his heart dropping to his feet.

Even now, he felt like a fool for coming. But this was a memory, and he'd never get another chance. Might as well make it worth his while.

"Hello Jessica." The red head shot out of her boyfriend's lap, eyes widening as she saw her fiancé leaning against a tree. She adjusted her top and snapped her bra back on.

"Roy! Honey!… What are you doing here? I told you we had to order refreshments…" She laughed uneasily and cast a glance at her boyfriend, who was trying to get his pants back on.

"Already did, sweetie." He grinned toothily at her. "Am I interrupting something? Should I come back later after you've finished fucking your boyfriend?" Jessica dropped her fake laughing and tried another tactic.

"Roy, you know I didn't mean that. Whatever you heard was nothing but a lie, I swear to you." She sauntered up to him, pushing her breasts out. "You believe me, don't you honey?" Her voice sickly sweet. Roy wanted to gag. How did he ever find that attractive?

"I don't want to believe it, if that's what you mean," He answered quietly. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

"Come on, Roy. I would never betray you like that." She wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, bringing his face down to hers. (3) "I love you. Whatever you heard isn't true. That man over there… he's not right in the head, Roy. He just wan--" Roy turned his head away, staring off into the distance.

"No more lies. I can't deal with them anymore." He turned to her again, his voice thick with emotion. "I loved you, Jessica. I really did. I looked forward to a life with you, and it's only fair to say I already knew you would betray me." Her eyes got wide. "I still wanted to make sure. I wanted to be wrong, that's how desperate I was. I would have gladly given you the money. I never wanted it, and one of the reasons was because of this. Marrying someone because of money… that's not love." Roy gently pushed her away. Jessica held a stricken look on her face.

"Roy… maybe we can work this out…"

"Tell me this, Jessica. Did you ever love me?"

"Roy, please…" He smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Roy, honey, my little s-"

"No." His eyes were full of sadness. "I'll let you go, Jessica. Because I did love you. But…" Dark orbs hardened, and for the first time Jessica was afraid. "I will turn you in if I ever see you again. So I suggest you leave Central." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Roy! You can't do this to me!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "You can't! We need to get married!"

"What, have a change of heart all of the sudden? Or is this for my money?" He snapped bitterly. Jessica didn't have an answer. She glowered at him, rage surfacing.

"Look, I need that money. I refuse to go back to the life I used to live. I don't give a royal shit if you do love me or not, but I will get your money, even if I have to kill you myself," she hissed. Roy just gave her an amused look.

"Is that a threat, Jessica? I never thought you had it in you." She smiled at him, and pulled out a knife from her cleavage. Roy's bit his lip, whether to keep from laughing or having it hang open he wasn't sure. _'Of course she could fit a knife in there. She could fit Central in there.'_

"Well, I guess there are some things you'll never know about me, Roy." The knife scraped along side his throat, just barely cutting the skin. "And it's a shame I have to kill you. I wasn't lying when I said you were good in bed." She shrugged and dug the knife a little deeper. Roy winced slightly and felt a trickle of blood travel into his collar.

"I'm flattered that I met your standards."

She grinned. "Funny to the end. Oh well. I can always find someone better. Goodbye, my little solider."

* * *

(1) It pains me to see my favorite OC acting so stupid… but you'll find out later why she is. 

(2) …Damn. I want to start crying…

(3) Ed- HANDS OFF BITCH! HE'S MINE!

Bandit- (sweatdrops) Ed, did you take your pills like I asked?

I didn't like the ending. It just didn't happen the way I wanted it to. Hopefully you guys will like it better than I did. No shout outs this time, because I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. ;p But please review anyway! X3


	14. Letting It Go

Bandit- Sorry it took a bit longer to have this chapter out. I've started reading fanfics again (cause I stopped while I've been writing this story) and I've missed it a lot!

Ed- (snorts) I've seen you worship One Piece fanfics… disgusting.

Bandit- Whatever! Luffy and Zoro are soooo cute together! (gushes) I luv it!

Roy- Focus on FMA. You have a story to write.

Bandit- Oh yeah :p

Disclaimer- If I owned FMA, yaoi fan girls would worship the ground I walk on, non yaoi fans would revolt and try to assassinate me, and everyone else would die of yaoi shock or blood loss from nose bleeds…

(A/N) I know it took me longer to update, and it's not writer's block for once. I started reading stories again, which was a very bad idea because I get depressed about my crappy writing and start to steer clear of my computer. But then I finally read the reviews, and low and behold, I started to type like crazy! Me and my stupid teenage hormones… And to appease you all, this chapter is VERY long! But enough of my excuses! READ ON!

* * *

Roy recognized the sound of Ed's hands clapping almost immediately, and despite having a knife up to his neck, grinned happily at the noise. 

Jessica, on the other hand, didn't find any humor in the situation and glared at Roy's smiling face. "I don't care how funny you are. There's no reason you should be smiling. You're gonna di-- AHHH!"

The ground beneath her feet shifted and then shot directly up into the sky, taking Jessica with it. She hollered in alarm and anger, not understanding what just happened. Her balance faltered, and before she could tumble to the downward, she grabbed onto the pillar of ground. _'What the hell is going on!'_

Shayla, hiding behind the trees, howled with laughter at the sight of the lovely Miss Jessica hanging on to the slab of earth for dear life. _'Take that, you stupid tramp!' _

Roy had already moved away from Jessica and searched out Ed, not caring about his ex-fiancé's well being in the least. When he spotted the teen, who was grinning from ear to ear, Roy put on his best smirk and shouted at him. "Took you long enough, Fullmetal. What were you two doing?"

Ed's grin got wider and he made his way over to Roy. "We just wanted to watch you sweat, Colonel. Just for entertainment. Nothing personal." He stopped in front of the taller man, not sure what to say now. Now that he'd found Mustang, he felt slightly awkward…

The raven haired man sensed Ed's uneasiness, and the guilt came back full force. _'It's my fault. I'm surprised he saved my ass…' _Roy reached out a hesitant hand for Ed's shoulder. "Edward… I…"

"Hey! As much as I want you two to kiss and make-up, we have some business to attend to!" Shayla glared at them, mildly annoyed. "The bitch got away!"

Sure enough, when the two looked up, Jessica was nowhere in sight. Ed bristled and got his hands ready to clap. "Just how good of a fighter is she, Mustang?"

Roy slipped on his gloves and surveyed the area. _'Too many trees and bushes… She could be hiding anywhere.'_ "I'm not sure. I've never seen her fight. And for all we know she could've just escaped. I doubt she'd really think of taking three trained State Alchemists on in a battle." Jessica was a bitch, but she was far from stupid.

A bullet whizzed by Roy's face and he ducked, taking Ed down with him. Another shot was fired and grazed his right shoulder. He hissed in pain, and but shielded Ed's body from the assault. Ed saw Roy's bleeding shoulder, growling at the sight of blood on the Colonel, and quickly clapping his hands together. He slapped them down onto the ground and a wall of earth lifted up to protect them from the flying shots.

"That won't save you, Roy!" Jessica's sickeningly sweet voice rang out in the park. "I will get your money! And then I'll kill your pathetic friends!"

"Stupid bitch," Ed muttered before ripping a piece of his red jacket off and tying the makeshift bandage on Roy's shoulder. "Does she even know who she's dealing with? And I thought you said she wasn't stupid enough to take on three State Alchemists!"

"Well, I stand corrected. And you have to remember Fullmetal, you haven't been to Central yet. Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't exist right now." Roy smiled at Ed's annoyance as he tied the cloth. "Don't worry. She'll get to see just what you're capable of before anyone else in this world." Ed smirked at this.

"So I have permission to beat her pretty face in?"

"Me and her were finished a long time ago," Roy said seriously. "You don't _need _my permission."

"Are you guys okay?" Shayla had crept over to the hiding place. "She's stopped firing, and I don't know where she is," she whispered.

At that moment, more bullets came, but this time from the other side where Ed hadn't raised the earth for a shield. All three of them cursed and scattered in different directions to avoid making a bigger target.

Roy ran around in circles, trying to lure the fire away from Shayla and Ed. Since he was the initial target, he prayed Jessica would leave those two alone and come straight after him. Ed and Shayla would have none of that, though. Ed headed straight toward the direction of the bullets, quickly dodging bullets while Shayla snuck behind with the intent to ambush.

When Ed got to the area of trees the shots were coming from, he didn't find Jessica at all. Instead, a burly young man backed away slowly from him, eyes wide with fright and gun on Ed. "Y-you get away from me!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ed snapped. He didn't step any closer, not sure if the man had any more bullets left to fire. "And where's Jessica?"

The gun shook along with the unsteady hands. Ed readied himself if the man should suddenly go off. "I was just following her idea! I didn't really want to kill the guy, I swear!" His babbling started to piss Ed off. The man obviously was under Jessica's spell and had no real idea what he'd gotten himself into.

"Don't shoot. If you do, you could end up going to prison for this. Jessica's in enough trouble." Ed took a cautious step forward. "She's not worth it. Just give me the gun." He took another step.

The burly man started to panic more, and in his desperation accidentally fired a shot right at Ed's foot. Luckily, it missed Ed, but he still froze his advance. Well, at least he knew the man still had bullets… _'Damn. I don't think I'll be able to grab it from here. And being shot in real life was plenty for me.' _Ed's eyes strayed for a solution and suddenly lit up. He held his hands it the 'I surrender' position and started to take steps back.

"Don't move!" Seeing Ed retreat had renewed his confidence. The gun steadied more and the man attempted a smirk. "I'll shoot if you do."

A round house kick from behind threw the gun out of his hand, and before he had time to recover a very acute pain in his genitals brought him to his knees.

Ed clicked his tongue at the fallen man and lowered his hands. "I told you to listen. Shayla's not the most forgiving person when it comes to enemies."

Shayla picked up the gun and shot a grin at Ed. "You got that right." She looked down at the man and decided he wouldn't be much of a threat. "Ed, you go find Jessica. Without my whip, I'm not gonna be much help against her." Ed nodded his agreement, turning around and making off into the trees.

Shayla threw the gun somewhere safe and began to search for Roy, heading in the direction she'd seen him going. Keeping her ears peeled for any other noises, she made her way through a series of bushes, crouching down on the ground. She finally spotted Roy, hiding behind a few well placed trees, and waved to him so he wouldn't snap and fry her.

As soon as Roy saw her approach, he made his way over. "I can't find Jessica," he said urgently. "And where's Ed?"

"He's looking for her. I don't have my whip, and right now he's the strongest of us, so I thought he'd be better off." The expression on Roy's face didn't agree.

"Jessica is obviously not all that bright at the moment, and she doesn't know how strong Ed is."

"Are you defending her?" Shayla stiffened up and glared at Roy. "After everything she's done, which I still don't know about?"

"I promise to explain to you and Ed later. And no, I'm not defending her," Roy said defensively. "Ed doesn't want to hurt her, no matter what he says. And Jessica will try and kill him. He's at a disadvantage." Shayla, now understanding Roy's thinking, lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry."

"You can grovel later. Let's end this." Shayla mock glared and nodded. "You go the way you came and try to find Ed. I'll go the opposi--"

"Oh Roy! My little solider! I'd come out if I were you!" Roy and Shayla froze. "I think I have something you want!"

"Mustang, don't you dare do it! Don't listen to her." Roy shot up from his hiding position and glared at Jessica.

She stood in the tiny clearing in the middle of the park, gun in hand, and Ed in front of her. Ed glowered as he spotted the Colonel make his way toward them. _'I thought I told him to stay put! Bastard…'_

"Ah! There you are. You can stop right there." Jessica chuckled lightly and smiled. "I figured the kid was special to you when covered him from the bullets. How sweet…" She pushed the gun into Ed's back, making him move forward. He grunted and glared behind his shoulder.

"Watch where you point that thing!"

Jessica ignored him and kept addressing Roy. "So when were you planning to tell me you played both fields, hm? Guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets…" Mustang's snapping fingers twitched, but it would do him no good. Ed was in the line of fire, and Jessica would shoot him before he even raised his gloves. "Here's the deal, hubby. I let the shrimp go, in exchange for you and the girl."

Now, Jessica had never heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, so it's safe to say she's never heard of his erratic temper either. Both Shayla and Roy winced at the comment and thought the exact same thing. _'Shit. Ed's gonna raise hell.' _

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO FUCKING TINY THAT SPIT FROM A TODDLER IS A FUCKING WATER PARK COMPLETE WITH A JACUZZI AND WATER SLIDE!" (1) Ed's face went from red, to blue, to purple. Roy seriously thought Ed's head would shoot off like a rocket.

Jessica was too far in shock to react to this… outburst. So she didn't register when she felt the gun being snatched right out of her hand. The punch to the face woke her up, though.

Ed smirked, watching Jessica stumble backwards and clutch her rapidly bruising cheek. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find some pleasure in seeing her eyes widen with surprise and fury. _'No one calls me short, lady.'_

His amusement was short lived as Jessica recovered far more quickly than anticipated. The concealed knife was whipped out once more and held at Ed's throat. He couldn't hold back his shock as the woman gained the upper hand. _'She's not some amateur like we thought. I think she's done this before.'_

Jessica grinned at Ed, practically reading his mind. "What? You thought Roy was the only one I conned? I've been doing this for years. Roy just happens to be the wealthiest, and with his money I can finally stop my… career. Now drop the gun." Ed growled, but did as told, the gun falling from his metal hand. "Very good." She pressed the knife in deeper to the skin like she had with Roy, a thin stream of blood traveling down Ed's neck. "Now be a good boy, and no sudden moves. I have no qualms about killing a child."

Ed wanted to argue that he was actually a teenager, very close to adulthood, but even the slightest movements would dig the knife in deeper. _'And she probably knows where my jugular is.'_

"Don't hurt him, Jessica." Roy snapped, trying to hide his panic.

"I'm afraid I'm calling the shots now, my little solider," Jessica replied, batting her eyelashes. "If I want to kill him, I most certainly will."

"No you won't." Jessica frowned at him.

"And why don't you tell me why? Unless I'm mistaken, Roy, it's me with the knife and the hostage. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." That got another of those sweetened laughs from Jessica.

"You? I doubt it. You don't have the balls. If I remember correctly, you were in love with me. You can't erase that in a matter of moments." Roy smiled sourly and lifted his arm up to a snapping position.

"Trust me. I've had longer than you think to get over you." Her smirk faltered slightly, and she pressed the knife closer into Ed. He made a choking sound, trying to edge away from the growing discomfort and pain.

"I will kill him."

"And then I'll kill you. And you'll never see that money, or the rest of your life." Roy smirked at her. "I still hold the promise to let you go freely. But as soon as you harm Ed, I won't hesitate to end your pathetic life." Roy hoped the woman would take the bait and leave. He wasn't kidding when he said he would kill her, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could bear the grief of Ed dying.

The red head's resolve wavered and she lessened the pressure on Ed's neck. "I'm still the one in control here." Her voice didn't quite show it, though.

Shayla watched quietly from the sidelines. She could feel Jessica growing nervousness from where she sat. _'Come on. Let Ed go. Roy's giving you the chance of a lifetime here.'_

"I'm not worth it, Jessica. I'm sure there are other, much wealthier men who'd love for you to seduce them. Let Ed go and just leave." Roy lowered his hand.

Jessica watched this with a guarded expression, before slowly removing the weapon from Ed's neck. As soon as the knife was a safe distance from his neck, Ed grabbed it and held it against Jessica's.

"Fullmetal! Leave her be." Ed frowned in frustration.

"But Mu--"

"That's an order." His tone tolerated no argument. Ed dropped the knife, glaring darkly at Jessica. She didn't meet his gaze, instead looking at Roy.

"So you'll let me go, just like that?" She didn't quite believe it. "Why?"

Roy waited until Ed had made his way back to him before answering, "You're not worth it. You'll get caught eventually. And if a poor sap is stupid enough to fall for you, then he deserves it anyway. Hell, I probably deserved it." He shook his head sadly and turned away from her. "I don't care about you. Love, hate. Doesn't matter. You could be a piece of shit for all I care."

She studied him with piercing green eyes before shrugging. "I guess if that's the way you want it. I'm not crying." She began to walk in the opposite direction. "Goodbye, my little solider. Maybe we'll meet again someday…" She chuckled lightly at the thought before disappearing into the safety of the trees.

Ed glared at her retreating back before spinning Roy around by the shoulders, forgetting the injured muscle. "What the hell are you doing? Letting her just waltz off like that? Why do such as stupid thing!" Roy calmly met Ed's apparent rage, waiting for the teen to calm down.

"I kinda agree with Ed, Mustang. Why did you let her go? You could have finally gotten back at her for all the shit she did to you." Shayla stepped out of the bushes and walked up. She waited for an answer.

"Fullmetal, could you please stop. My shoulder protests against the treatment." Ed had forgotten that. He released Roy, but continued to glare. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I don't care what she does."

"But you could get back at her," Ed whined.

"And what would it solve? This isn't real. We all know that. The real Jessica left along time ago. I didn't come and find her to take a non-existent life. I came here to…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess let her know."

"What do you mean?" Shayla asked.

"When I first found out Jessica's plan, which happened to be in this park, I was devastated. I didn't even think things through, just immediately canceled the wedding and told her it was over. I never told her I knew… I guess I wanted to see how things would have played out if I _had _told her. I've had a long time to figure what I would've _liked _to say to her, and being here gave me that chance. So I don't mind if she goes. I'm at peace with the issue. For me it's finally over." Ed stared at him for a long time before gruffly nodding.

"I still think the bitch should pay, but if you're not worried about it…" Roy smirked.

"I'm touched, Fullmetal. Worrying about my revenge. Warms my heart." Ed glared at the grinning face before blushing a bit and then looking down at the ground. Roy felt his smirk die and simply watched him, not sure of how to bring up the… issue that needed to be resolved.

Shayla shook her head and took this as her cue. "Well, since I know you guys need to work out a few things, I'll be leaving." Ed's head shot up.

"But why?"

"I'll go look for the portal. You just worry about fixing things between you two, because I refuse to travel with you guys if you play 'silent treatment' with me stuck in the middle." She smiled reassuringly and winked at Ed, then heading out of the park.

With only the two of them now, the silence stretched between them. Ed refused to look Roy in the face while the raven haired man kept watching him for a reaction. Finally, Roy sighed in frustration. "Come on, Fullmetal. Let's go." Ed brought his head up again.

"Huh?"

"Might as well take a walk, since I know this will take a while." Ed let Roy walk a bit ahead of him, then let out a sigh of his own and hurried to follow the Colonel.

* * *

The Fuhrer's guard's had, as usual, turned in much earlier than expected, either to go get drunk or have a good time. After all, who would be foolish enough to break in to the _Fuhrer's _mansion? Only idiots with a death wish or the mentally challenged. 

And at midnight, three mentally challenged men and one surprisingly sane woman snuck around in the dead of night, hoping to find an easier way into the Fuhrer's personal library. But there's never an easy way…

"Guess we're gonna have to climb guys. Did you bring grappling hooks, Havoc?"

"No, Hawkeye. These damn hooks digging in my back are just the latest style to attract women. They love the masochist look these days."

"Do you want some help, Havoc? I could take a few…"

"No! It's alright, Fury. They don't hurt at all! I'm just complaining about nothing."

Hawkeye shook her head. "With all the hearts in the air you'd think Armstrong stopped by and had a sparkle attack…"

Sneeze. "Get some balls and tell him how you feel!" Sneeze. Cough. "Damn cold… Sorry about that."

Whack!

"OUCH! That hurt, Havoc!"

"Sorry. I was aiming for your head, Hughes. Guess I missed…"

"Damn right you missed! I won't be able to sit for a month…"

Hawkeye's patience was hitting nerve zero. "Would you boys please play nice until we get the necessary information? Then you can gripe and moan all you want." She glared at them all through her mask.

"Of course _you're _not complaining! These fucking black ninja suits you got us chafe a certain part of our anatomy that you don't have!"

The gun safety clicking off echoed in the night. "And my breasts are pushed so far into my chest they resemble pancakes. Your point, Havoc?"

"……………I'll just get these hooks into place."

Throw. Miss. Clunk!

"SHIT!"

"Would you please keep it down!" Hawkeye hissed. "I wasn't planning on getting caught if that's alright with you, Hughes."

"How am I supposed to explain _this _to Gracia!"

"Oh, you big baby. Let me se-…… Damn. You're gonna feel that one in the morning…"

"It _is _morning, Havoc. And guess what? I can feel it. Oh happy day!"

"Please you guys! We need to get the information so we can help our friends out!"

Havoc immediately sobered up. "Sorry Fury. I'll behave."

Fury blushed and smiled. "It's okay. I know you will, Havoc.

Cough. "Get a room, _please_…" Hack. Cough. Wheeze.

"He was referring to you as well, Hughes. Don't make me tell Gracia about those Christmas pictures you took when she wasn't looking."

"…You play dirty…"

Smirk. "Who said I play fair?"

After quite a few hits and misses, along with everyone's share of cussing (including Fury) ,our band of idiots finally make their way up the side of the building and into the Fuhrer's library through the large window. No one was quite ready for the sight that met them.

"Ummm… maybe it's me, but how the hell are we supposed to search through all this?" Havoc took a long look at the seemingly endless rows of books, journals, and papers in book selves lined up against every available space. He needed a cigarette.

"We'll just have to split up. Only the personal secretary of the Fuhrer has a card catalog of everything, so we're stuck doing this the old fashioned way." Hughes smirked at Fury and Havoc. "I'll go with Hawkeye and search the north corner, while you two go search the south corner."

"I agree with Hughes. And if you hear anything suspicious, get out. Don't wait for Hughes and me. Chances are we'll already be out the window." With this in mind, everyone went their separate ways.

"Do you think we'll be able to find anything?" Fury asked. The dead silence was getting to him, and hearing Havoc's voice hopefully would put him at ease.

Havoc pulled off his mask and smiled down at him. "I don't doubt it. If we don't find it today, then there's tomorrow."

"But the guards--"

"Are all lazy asses from what Hughes told us. I bet the ones that are still here are asleep somewhere. As long as we're quiet, we'll be fine." He pulled tugged on Fury's mask until it was off, forcing himself not to chuckle at the dazed look he got. "Come on. Better get to work." He glanced up at the nearest book shelf and stopped. "This is as good a place as any." Fury nodded and went over, taking the first book he saw. But when opening it, he stopped and stared at the pages.

"Havoc?"

"Mmm?"

"We don't have a light. How are we supposed to read?" Havoc looked over at him.

"That's no problem." Bending down, Havoc took out a small marker and drew an array while Fury watched in surprise.

"You know alchemy?"

"Well, not really…" He grinned sheepishly as he finished. "But the Colonel bet Ed he could teach anyone a simple array. The Colonel choose me as the guinea pig, taught me the basic array for light." A small ball of light appeared in the darkness, illuminating their faces. "The only one I know, but it's handy."

"What happened to Edward, since he lost the bet?"

"Remember that time Ed walked around Central with the Colonel on his hands and knees barking like a dog?"

Realization hit Fury as his eyes got wide and his mouth made an 'o' shape. "That's why…"

"Yep. Didn't come back for days after that little stunt." The sound of Havoc's easy laughing brought a smile to Fury's face. "But come on. Might as well get started." Fury reopened the book in his hands, reading only the index to get a gist of what the book was about before replacing it and reaching for another.

And as luck would have it, that book was the same one Havoc was reaching out to.

'_How cliché can this get?'_ Fury moaned in his head as their hands collided. He desperately wished he'd kept his mask on. Judging from Havoc's grin, his face was probably on fire._ 'Can this get any worse?'_

Havoc took one look at the bright red face and felt a little stab of guilt. _'Oops. I knew that wasn't a good idea. I'm way too romantic for my own good.'_

Fury barely registered the book being put into his hands, but he could feel Havoc's fingers on his. Of course, he wouldn't be doing that on purpose, but it was still hard to ignore. Especially since Fury was enjoying the touch. "S-sorry."

"No problem. It's not like you planned that." _'Unlike some people,' _but Havoc pushed that particular thought away. "I can get another one."

"B-but you… Havoc--"

"Relax, Fury. And you can call me Jean. I don't mind." He let his fingers caress Fury's for a moment longer, then finally pulled away with a mental sigh. _'Better not get too happy or he'll have a sensory overload.' _

Finally the two got down to work, moving quickly from book to book without much luck. Havoc was ready to move on to the next shelf when he heard Fury mumble something.

"What's that? Did you say something?"

"I, ummm… you can…" His stuttering caused Havoc to stare at him, only causing Fury to bite his lip and shake his head. "It's nothing." But Havoc could tell it wasn't 'just nothing'. Hours of staring at the man when he wasn't looking had taught him that much.

"Come on. I won't laugh."

"No, really. It's--"

"Please?" Havoc added the pouty lip, then batted his eyelashes for effect.

'_He probably knows I can't resist that for long! He looks so cute!' _While his mind went off in 'gush mode', Fury was left with the dilemma of explaining his predicament to Havoc. "It's not like it's a big deal," he started, trying to shrug it off, "but… you can…" The last part of the sentence was mumbled

"I can what?" '_Kiss you? Take you to the back corner and screw you senseless? Let me take pictures of you naked for my own personal enjoyment?' _(2)Since he seriously doubted that's what Fury had in mind, Havoc put a rein on his gutter mind and tried supplying Fury with some more… innocent options. "Go to the next shelf?" Fury shook his head. "Go back over to Hughes and Hawkeye?" Fury shook his head violently at this suggestion. "Err… I'm out. Come on," Havoc coaxed. "I won't hate you or anything. I could never do that."

This confession brought some relief to Fury, but he still didn't want to say what was on his mind. One last look at Havoc sealed his fate, when the man looked almost hurt. _'He probably thinks I don't trust him…' _Fury sighed and gave in to the inevitable . "You can… call me by my first name if you want… Just to be fair," He added on hurriedly.

Havoc wasn't sure what to say for a moment. That caught him off guard. _'He's worried I won't call him by his first name? Of course I will! I've been waiting for permission for a long time! I keep forgetting he doesn't know that…'_

But Fury didn't know, and couldn't hear Havoc's thoughts, so he took the increasingly long silence the wrong way. "I'm sorry. It was stupid…" he sighed dejectedly. "I won't bring it up again." Hiding his depression, he started off to the next shelf. He should have expected that reaction. Havoc didn't mean anything by letting him use his first name. In all probability, he said that to everyone he was friends with. _'Well, at least I'm a friend. It's better than nothing.'_

The sound of Havoc's laughing and his hair being ruffled caused Fury to look behind his shoulder and up at an amused face.

"Cain, you worry too much." He brought his head down extremely close to Fury's. "In fact, I'm honored you'd let me use your first name," he whispered and winked at him, putting just a hint of seduction in his voice. (3)

Fury's brain officially shut down, and the only thing he could feel was the pleasant tingly sensation at hearing his name from Havoc's lips. _'Dontfaintdontfaintdontfaint…'_

The dazed look in Fury's eyes started to scare Havoc. And could a person go that long without breathing? "Uh… Cain? You alright?" He straightened up and waved his hands in front of Fury's face. "Cain. Earth to Cain."

'_Dontfaintdontfaintdontfaint…'_

Deciding he really overdid it with that winking part, Havoc shrugged and swiftly picked up Fury, cradling him close and making off to another part of the library. _'I need to do this more often,'_ he decided to himself, grinning down at the still dazed man.

* * *

"Shall we start here?" Hawkeye took off her mask and waited for Hughes to catch up. 

"Sure. This is as good a place as any to start." He glanced at the huge assortment of books on the first shelf. "This is gonna take a long time."

"I know. But we have no other choice. I doubt we would have a chance to steal the card catalog from the personal secretary."

"Yeah," Hughes sighed, picking up a book. "But it's nice to dream, right?"

Hawkeye hid her smile. "Well, you can dream later."

The two got to work much quicker than Fury or Havoc, and soon were already on their third shelf before conversation started again.

"Hughes. I think I might have found some information." Hughes looked up from his current book.

"Already? Someone up there must like us. Or otherwise years of suppressed luck is finally coming to our aid." Putting his own book back, he walked over to the moonlight they were using. "What did you find?"

"I don't think this is the exact book we're looking for, but it does talk about that epidemic…" She flipped through a couple of pages. "It says here that the trial I talked about concerned an alchemist that was convicted of treason."

Hughes whistled low at that news. "Treason? Wow, he really must have done a number. How'd he die?"

"He's one of the ten who had their eyeballs blown out. And he was convicted of treason because he spoke out against the Fuhrer. Doesn't say what exactly happened though." Not finding any more information, she closed the book and put it in a small bag. "But it's better than nothing."

"We'll keep searching," Hughes said. "We might find something else. There are a few more hours til we have to leave."

"How would you like to leave right now?"

Hawkeye drew her gun almost instantaneously, aiming straight at the woman in behind them. Hughes recognized her.

"Wait!" Hughes grabbed Hawkeye's hand and lowered it. "She's a friend."

"Now I wouldn't say friend," Gracia grinned at the two, especially Hawkeye's shocked face. "We just happen to have the same goal in mind."

"What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Hughes questioned. Satisfied with letting him do the talking, Hawkeye just narrowed her eyes and backed away.

"There's no fun in that. I just wanted to surprise you, that's all." Gracia strolled over to the spot where Hawkeye had got the previous book. She examined the shelf before plucking off a rather beaten, old one. After examining the pages, she smiled and walked back over, handing the book to Hughes. "Marry Christmas."

Hughes, by now getting used to this other Gracia, rolled his eyes and took a look into the book himself. Hawkeye kept a close watch on their visitor, and her gun was still out. Observing this, Gracia laughed.

"You might as well put that away. If I wanted to kill you, I'd done it already." She laughed again as Hawkeye tightened her grip. A sharp intake of breath drew both of their attention.

"What… is this?" Hughes breathed. He looked up at Gracia and glared. "Why are you doing this? I doubt Ed's the only reason, or because you don't like the Fuhrer."

"My reasons are my own… but since you asked so nicely, I have a certain score to settle. Just my luck the chibi was involved as well. _He _can do my dirty work." Taking steps back, Gracia smiled impishly at them, her body starting to hide in the shadows. "I'll be seeing you again, Hughes." She vanished from sight.

"Don't bother, Hawkeye," Hughes started, noticing the woman going after Gracia. "I can guarantee she won't be there."

"Hughes… was that Gracia?"

"No. That's not really her. Somehow this person can change their form, and she likes to taunt me by being Gracia." He left out the part about her being his killer. Not telling how Hawkeye would react to that piece of information.

Sensing that Hughes was leaving something out, Hawkeye decided to let it drop. She'd had her scare for the day. "Alright then. Let's find Fury and Havoc. I've had enough of this library to last me a lifetime."

Hughes nodded, then grinned suddenly. "How much you want to bet that Havoc at least stole a kiss?"

"I doubt it. He's being real chicken about the entire thing. But if you want to lose money…"

"Fine. Thirty dollars says he did kiss him. Good with you?"

She smirked. "Deal."

* * *

"Alright Colonel. Let's get this over with." They'd been walking around for a while, no one breaking the silence until Ed finally got fed up. From the looks of things, the bastard wasn't even going to apologize without a fight. "I think you owe me something." 

"A kiss?"

Ed growled and stopped walking. "No! You sick minded idiot! I want my apology!"

"Oh." Roy seemed a bit deflated. "… Are you sure you don't want a kiss?" He asked hopefully. Ed just stared at him, then turned away and began to walk. _'Shit. Wrong thing to say.' _

'_He can't even be serious for once…'_ Well, Ed didn't need that. If that bastard couldn't even apologize, fine. He'd never speak to him again

He ignored the sound of Roy running up to him, and resisted the grip on his arm. "Let me go!"

"Edward…" The sound of his voice had the desired effect, and Ed stopped his struggles. "I _am _sorry. It's just… hard for me to say."

"I can tell." Roy winced at the tone. Still angry. He should have known this wouldn't be easy… Turning Ed so his face was facing his, Roy tried again.

"What I did… I know it probably confused the hell out of you."

"No shit," Ed mumbled. He refused to look the Colonel in the eye, trying to make things difficult.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even know I was _going _to do it."

"So why did ya?"

"… I guess the best answer is I'm attracted to you." Ed eyes snapped to Roy's for a split second, then focused on something behind him.

"You guess?"

"You won't make this easy, will you?" Roy asked wryly.

"Right now, I want to make your life hell." The Colonel chuckled at this and cupped Ed's cheek. The teen went rigid.

"So much fire…" Roy murmured. "That's probably one of the things I like about you. I find it endearing…"

"You won't after I punch you," Ed growled, but didn't move to back up the threat. "And you don't like me; it's just infatuation." Roy frowned at that.

"No… I _do _like you, no matter what it seems like. I enjoy your company, even if most of it's spent keeping you from snapping my neck in two." Ed faintly nodded his head. That part was certainly true. "And your humor is much wittier than the rest of my unit. I guess you're my entertainment as well." Ed wasn't sure he liked the idea of being the Colonel's form of entertainment. "There are many things I like about you, Edward." His eyes racked down Ed's lithe body. "_Many _things…"

Ed felt his face light up. He could practically feel the Colonel raping him with his eyes! _'Overeager bastard…'_ "Would you stop that?"

"Huh?" Roy was preoccupied with studying what he knew was a compact body… Damn clothes. "Stop what?"

"Looking at me like I'm your freakin' next meal!"

"But it's fun… You should try it."

"Roy… stop it."

"Oh? So we are on first name basis? This is going better than expected…" Roy grinned at him. "And we haven't even gone out on a date yet."

Ed met Roy's eyes again, blushing furiously and glaring for all he was worth. He pushed against Roy's chest to get away. Only thing he did was allow Roy to wrap his arms around the small waist and bring him closer. Ed gasped and stared up at Roy as the man snuck a hand to his cheek again.

Roy tilted up Ed's chin so he could stare into those golden orbs he was obsessed with. "This is fun." He was going to drown if he kept this up. "I could get used to this…" Ed couldn't keep the gaze up and looked out of the corner of his eyes. Smirking, Roy brought his head down so that his mouth was close to Ed's ear. "So Edward, willing to give this a try? I certainly am…" Nuzzling the ear, Roy was delighted at the shudder he got from Ed. Oh, he was certainly having fun!

It took a while before Ed could gather his thoughts back up. Damn Mustang for turning him in to a pile of goo! "Is this… a one time thing?" That question caught Roy off guard, and he pulled his head away so he could stare at Ed's face.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I- I… don't know what I want," Ed softly admitted. "This is new for me, if you haven't noticed…" He blushed harder. "It's not like I've been in a relationship before…"

Once again, Roy had to remind himself who he was dealing with. Ed was no ordinary virgin. He didn't know crap about courtship or dates or anything. Not that this was going to stop Roy, of course. "Edward, I'm not just going to fuck you then leave." Ed face looked ready to explode with Roy's blunt choice of words. "I said I want to give this a try. I can't promise you anything, but…" he brought his forehead against Ed's. "I'll work with you if you're willing…"

Ed looked into Roy's eyes, not sure what to say. He wanted desperately to believe him, but this was Roy _Mustang_. His exploits with the opposite sex were legendary around Central. This man could have anyone, and here he was bothering with a skinny teen, with two automail limbs and a nasty temper. He did know what this would do to his image, right? It still seemed too good to be true…

Waiting in silence, Roy could only guess what was running through Ed's mind. Hell, he wasn't sure if this was really what _he _wanted. Yes, he was infatuated. Yes, he liked Ed, but he also knew a relationship with the boy would undoubtedly lead to something more between them. And he wasn't sure if he was ready. After Jessica… he wasn't sure if he could love someone again.

'_But maybe for Ed I can try at least.'_

"Colonel… I--"

"It's alright Ed. You don't have to answer right away." He smiled at the teen. "I'll wait for you." Ed's eyes widened at this confession, before offering a tiny smile.

He kissed Roy's nose. (4)

Tiny rockets went off in Roy's stomach, and he knew his face must have been quite the sight since Ed's laughter bounced off into the park. Looks like Ed _did _one up the Colonel. "H-how did you…?"

"Shayla. She told me everything. I guess that's your reward for not being a bastard all the time." Ed smirked at him, dislodged himself from Roy's chest and walked over to a bush. "Speaking of Shayla, you can come out now. I know you were watching."

The brunette rose slowly, looking like she'd been caught with the damn cookie jar in her hand, but her smirk told them she didn't really mind.

"You two know how to put on a show…" She leered. "I should eavesdrop more often. Who knew how much fun it can be!" That never ending blush appeared on Ed's face again. Roy snickered.

"Don't you dare!" Ed warned her. Shayla just laughed at him and motioned for the two to follow.

"Come on, lovebirds. I found the portal. Let's go." Ed ran over to the orange eyed woman to talk about where she'd found the portal, with Roy trailing behind to his own thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and sighed to himself.

'_I finally ended it. She's really gone…' _Smiling faintly he turned back and ran to catch up with his friends.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be thinking of Jessica anymore.

_**(A/N) To end… or not to end… hmmm… What the hell? Let's go on!**_

"So where did you find the portal again?" Ed asked.

"The deli we were in. It's in the corner."

"And you know this because…?"

"Well, I'm starting to sense them now. Not sure why, but I'm not complaining." Shayla shrugged. "It's probably for the best."

"You two trying to ditch me?" Roy had finally caught up with them, looking slightly hurt.

"You're the idiot who didn't catch up." Ed replied.

"But I'm here now."

"Joy. Excuse me while I go barf somewhere." Shayla giggled like mad and enjoyed the show. It was best to let them get it out of their system.

"I'm hurt."

"And I care _why_?"

"Don't you know? I'm supposed to sweep you off your feet one day! Then we can marry and have a house full of kids and a dog or two, maybe a ca--"

"Sorry to interrupt your disgusting fantasy, but that will never happen."

"I bet you'd look good pregnant. So radiant and full of life!"

"Okay, I'm not even gonna comment on that… And it's not that funny, Shayla." Ed glared as his friend clutching her side in hysterics.

"Yes it is! I could see you in labor… And Roy would be smart not to go in that particular room."

Roy gave her a pointed look and shivered. "I'm not stupid. I'd be at least in another building so he couldn't transmute me into a diaper or something…"

"Why are you discussing this while I'm in earshot?" Ed growled. "There's no way I could get pregnant!"

"Never say never Ed," Shayla said mysteriously until she was overcome by the giggles again. Deciding it best to ignore her, Ed spotted the deli up ahead.

"We're almost there, you two. Try and behave." That got a pout out of Shayla.

"That's my line!" Ed smirked. At least the laughing had ceased.

When the trio made it in the deli, it was surprisingly empty. Not even the workers were in sight.

"That's strange," Shayla commented. "It was really busy when I was here alone…"

"Do you think that maybe we're influencing this memory?" Ed asked. A shimmer caught his eye and he faced the corner Shayla had talked about.

"Of course we are. Many of the things that happened here aren't true. I never got to have my talk with Jessica, after all," Roy said. He walked over to the shimmer and stuck his hand in. "Yep. This is it." He glanced over at Shayla and Ed. "Let's go." He stepped through.

Nothing had changed since the last visit to the darkness. Except now Roy could faintly see a number of shimmers around him. _'Strange. I didn't know there were this many…'_ Roy took a quick glance at his shoulder and wasn't surprised to find the red cloth missing. And his injury completely healed.

"I hate this place." Ed shuddered as he came through the portal, Shayla following close behind. "Reminds me of my fight with that bastard."

"For once I'm not the bastard. But you fought the Dream Alchemist?" Roy asked.

The golden eyed teen nodded. "Yeah. And got my ass whooped. He used the same type of alchemy as I did."

"Same here. He almost killed us with my gloves, or something like them. I don't know if he can only use the attacks we use or if he's just toying with us."

"Just because of where we are, I'd put my money on him toying with us. Like he said, this is his domain, so he can make things happen," Shayla stated. She took her first good look at the place and gasped. "Wow! Look at all the portals!" Ed looked around in confusion.

"I see a few shimmery spots, but that's it."

"I think Shayla's more aware than we are, Edward. I see the portals too, but they must appear different to her." Roy glanced over at Shayla. "What do you see?"

"Balls of moving colors… like moving liquid in the shape of a sphere. It's a shame you guys can't see it… There's so many," She breathed.

"How many can you count?" Roy asked.

"I can't. There's too many. Most of them are kinda dim… but there are a few that practically glow." She passed her hand through what seemed like nothing to Ed and Roy. "I don't think we can go through the dim ones, and you guys can faintly make out the bright ones."

"Hmmm…" Roy didn't know why the woman was more in tune with this place, but he didn't care at the moment. "We might as well search around through the portals. I don't think we can fight the Dream Alchemist yet."

Ed agreed. "I doubt we'd do much damage right now. Until we know how this place works…"

"I-- fi… just yo-- I'll get y-- fucker…"

Roy stiffened. "I guess we better get going. I can hear him."

"How dar-- af-- all I did fo--"

"Wait." Shayla stopped them from running. "I want to see what he's saying. There's something really weird going on…"

"But Shayla, I doubt he'll let us go if he spots us," Ed said. Already he was edging away.

"There's a shimmer a few spaces ahead of you. Do you see it?" They nodded. "We can make a break for it if he does see us. But just let me listen…

The Dream Alchemist's voice slowly became more clear to the listeners.

"I have to fin- the kid. I wo-- let h-- him. And then I sti-- need to l-- two."

Slowly, the bright red hair could be seen in the darkness, the head bent as he continued to talk to himself.

"I think he's talking about Ed," Shayla whispered. All three of them tensed up as the head raised and the Dream Alchemist looked in the direction of Shayla's voice. The color drained from the already pale face.

"It's you! You fuckers are still here!" His eyes got wide at the sight of Ed. "And the kid! I've found you!" Roy almost snarled at him. His snapping fingers twitched.

"What do you want with me?" Ed shouted, plans of running away forgotten. The Dream Alchemist took a step toward him, eyed Shayla and Roy, then took a few steps back. Roy raised an eyebrow.

'_Well this is interesting…'_

Starting to wonder, Roy took some steps toward the Dream Alchemist, arm outstretched just in case. As he expected, the red haired man slowly backed away. _'Very interesting…'_

Shayla finally caught on to what Roy was doing. "You're not the Dream Alchemist, are you?" She asked, folding her arms in annoyance. "You're the guy me and Roy met when we first came here."

Any other color was gone from his face, and he started to shake slightly. "I don't know… what you're talking about. Of course I'm the Dream Alchemist!" He took a step forward, as if to prove his point. But the sight of Roy's smirking face made him shrink back. "I'll kill you! You stupid fuckers!"

"You sound very familiar to me…" Shayla walked up so she was standing next to Roy. "You called me a bitch, didn't you? When I was saving Hughes…" She smiled at him, but her eyes grew hard. "I think some payback is order."

He immediately shot off, with all three of the alchemists right on his tail. "Oh no you don't!" Ed slapped his hands together, the light almost blinding in the darkness. He pushed them down on the ground and four brick walls surrounded the running red head, preventing movement. They could hear the sudden screams and yells.

"Good job, Ed!" Shayla smiled at him. "Now let's get--"

"What the hell?" Roy stopped running and watched as the man … flew out of his prison. Shayla and Ed came to a halt.

"He can _fly_?" Shayla asked to no one.

"Rules don't apply here!" The fiend laughed at their shocked faces and sped off in the air. "It's pointless to challenge me!"

"Come on!" Roy shouted and the chase continued. But it was too late. Their copy cat had a good distance ahead of them, and chasing was no use anymore.

"Damn." Shayla panted. All the running was definitely taking its toll on the woman. "You guys okay?"

"Except for my pride, yeah."

"Don't worry about it, Ed." The Colonel sat down on the invisible ground. "We didn't know he could do that…"

"And it doesn't matter anyway. We'll find him again," Shayla reassured. "But now I think it's time to go into another memory. We have a better chance of running into him when he thinks he's safe."

"And I am curious as to what memory we'll find next," Roy mused. He glanced around them and pointed out a hazy shimmer. "How about that one?" Ed shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm still trying to process all this stuff in my head."

"I'm good with it," Shayla said. She walked over to the shimmer, or in her case, the bright ball of light. "This one?" Roy nodded at her. "Well, come on then. No point in waiting around here." When she sensed the two men behind her, she took the first step into the new memory that awaited them.

* * *

(1) ………I kinda like that one. 

(2) **Ed**- Oh no you don't! If I can't have any fun, you sure as hell aren't!

**Havoc- **(shrugs) I wasn't serious. I already have pictures. And I did steal that kiss from him once.

**Bandit- **You have pictures? You dirty bastard, how could you!… Can I see?

(3) Me and my fluff! I can't seem to get rid of it! ;p

(4) GAAAHHHHH! The fluff! (drowns in it) I know you all love me right now! ;p

Yes! I actually like this chapter… sorta. Gods, I can't believe I wrote some of that. It was almost smutty fluff! Is there such thing? My poor brain. Well, I hope you liked this extra long chappie. Savor it, cause I doubt the next one will be this long. Shout out time!

**_Uniasus_**- Very good. They shouldn't be able to interact, but they can. Think of it like this: have you ever had a memory where you'd replay it over and over with different outcomes, but it never changed the actual memory? That's pretty much what this is. If they walked back into a same memory, a different outcome might happen, but that doesn't mean the actually memory has changed when they leave. It shouldn't happen, but what can I say? I guess I'm just letting them have some fun… Hope it doesn't bother you too much. ;p

**_Seeker Carter-_** I'm happy you liked my ending, even if I still think it sucked. But as you've already read, I had Ed save Roy. Just seemed so right!

_**Karia Ithilai**_- EEP! I'm updating! I'm updating :p

_**Akumako**_- Well, it's a different kind of fluff, but I hope it still works…

_**yinan**_- I know. I kinda wish I did kill her off. She certainly deserved it (sends pissed Ed after Jessica)

_**Orenji Yoh-chan**_- It's fine that you haven't been reviewing. I'm just happy there are people reading this story! Never thought it would get this popular! And don't diss your stories! You're the author of Remembering You, right? (dies of shock) I love that story, even if I've never reviewed:p So we're even. And you're just really picky with your stories, like me. ;p Thanx much for the praise and review!

P.S.- I read your profile… I'm very disturbed. But I do totally agree with the Sess/Kagome pairing. It's not right! And I saw the Ed/Roy pics! (squeals) DA FLUFF! I am soooo visiting your profile so I can get links! And your obsession with oranges scares me… ;p Okay, done rambling!

_**RejectedAndLoved**_- I need the evil cliffies!… even though there really isn't one in this chapter… But I'm afraid Jessica lives. Roy has more important things to think about than that bitch! (coughEdcough)

_**Cat**_- Oh, Ed's happy to see Roy. And the feeling is very mutual, even if they don't want to admit it yet.

_**Anonymous**_- Yes, I do need Ed in there. He keeps the story moving, that's for sure.

_**Torii**_- I can't tell you! (wails) Oh, you read it already? Good! No I don't feel so bad. ;p

_**Daft Bugger**_- Yeah. I was a bit anxious for them to get back together so I could focus on them as a couple.

_**LegacyRBluesummers**_- Whoa… (stares at Jessica's remains) Someone really didn't like her… (joins LRB in dancing on the ashes)

_**alchemistgrl09**_- Wow. Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I feel the love!

_**arynna**_- Can't tell you, but you might be surprised at the next memory!

_**Shingo-sama**_- **Ed**- damn straight he's my bitch! DIE JESSICA! (transmutes her into a frog and steps on her)

**Bandit**- Ed… you need to calm down.

_**Nika**_- Ummm… I have a feeling I don't want to know what the fuzzball of doom is… If it's anything like my cat, then I'm very scared…

_**inuyashabooklover5188**_- Don't scream! Here's a chapter for you! Must keep reviewers happy! ;p

And to all the people who reviewed chapter 12, thanks very much. I know you guys loved the fluff as much as I did! I still squeal whenever I read it…;p

And now you must all review! REVIEW I SAY!


	15. The Ishbal Massacre

Bandit- I really needed to write a chapter. Stupid personal problems…

Ed- Looking for sympathy? Too bad, you won't get any from me.

Bandit- I know. And that's why there's a cliffy and no lemon for you! (smirks)

Ed- That's not fair!

Bandit- Looking for sympathy? Too bad! ;p

Disclaimer- If I owned them, why would a disclaimer be here? Hmmm?

(A/N) I haven't even looked at my reviews yet for motivation! That's a first. Well, this chapter is a bit more serious. The angst bunny decided to come visit me. Almost no fluff… (cries) Who knows? Maybe I'll work some in there…

* * *

"Well… this is different," Shayla commented. Unlike Ed's memory, with the beautiful forests and hills, this area was very… bleak. And dry. And red.

"What the hell is this?" Ed asked. His unease was apparent, and Roy remembered how much Ed despised deserts. "This isn't my memory."

They had landed on the very far outskirts of what looked like a deserted desert town, the wind blowing a sea of red and orange sand in all directions, creating a misty appearance. There was no noise, no people… All in all, it resembled a ghost town.

Roy didn't like this. It was too… familiar to him. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew this was his memory. How he knew wasn't important, but his instincts screamed at him to find the next portal and leave.

"I don't like this you guys," Shayla whispered. Roy wasn't the only one not liking the vibes from the town. "We shouldn't be here…"

"Mustang! What the hell you doing out here!" All three turned around, startled by whoever called Roy. A young man in a military suit ran up to Mustang, frowning deeply at the man. Roy felt his blood run cold. "If the Colonel catches you out here, even being a State Alchemist won't save your ass," he hissed.

"Roy, who is this?" Ed asked, not liking the way he'd said Colonel. Didn't he know Roy was one?

At the sound of Ed's voice, the man with messy blonde hair started and finally took a look at the other two companions. "And who are they? They certainly don't look I--"

"That's not important," Roy stated quickly, already knowing what the youth would say. It was obvious Shayla and Ed still had no idea where they were, and if possible, he'd like to keep it that way. The man shot Ed a wary look, and then an appreciative one at Shayla's figure.

"Can I at least know who the lovely lady is?" Shayla scowled at him, not in the mood to be courted. Roy chuckled dryly at her expression.

"Trust me, Musaki, she's a bit more than you can handle." The blonde waggled his eyebrows.

"I'll take it you know?" Shayla's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"He doesn't know shit, not that it's your business," She snapped. Musaki took a few steps back and stared her.

"You've got a lot of fire in ya…"

"Actually, the smaller one does…," Roy started and as if on cue, Ed began his ranting.

"I'M NOT SOME ITSY BITSY PIECE OF SAND YOU CAN GET STUCK BETWEEN YOUR TOES!" Musaki retreated behind Roy, feeling much safer there. Shayla took pity on the misinformed man, holding a tight grip on Ed's red jacket while he screeched and hollered.

"Ed, calm down. He's not worth mauling," Shayla said, even with the smirk evident. "We unfortunately need Roy."

"Maybe you need him, but I sure as hell don't!" Ed shouted, completely missing the hurt expression on Roy.

'_I deserved that…' _

"Mustang, what going on?" Musaki whispered. "Those people are really weird. And I doubt they're with the military…" Roy decided it was best not to tell him they were both State Alchemists. He doubted his former friend would be able to handle that news.

"Don't worry about it," Roy assured him. "They're not important right now. But you were telling me something about the Colonel?" Musaki didn't seem completely convinced, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah. That bastard said he needed to see you for something. Didn't tell me what, since I'm just a lowly soldier," He said sourly. "But it sounded important, and you know how Gran doesn't like to be kept waiting…"

"Wait! Did you say Gran?" Ed asked, attracting the two men's attention. Roy shot Ed a warning look, but the boy ignored it. "He's a Colonel?"

"Yeah… He's gonna lead us tonight for the big battle…" Ed paled significantly at the mention of this, and now he realized exactly where they were.

"Ed, take Shayla and go search for it," Roy commanded. Ed's dazed eyes looked up at him without focus. "Edward… I need you two to find it. I'll go with Musaki. Come get me afterwards, understood?" Shayla was still in the dark on the subject, but nodded her head in Ed's place and began dragging Ed away.

Knowing what the teen must be going through, Roy hoped Shayla would take care of him until he at least got over his shock. He was still struggling himself… especially since he knew what Gran wanted him for. The very idea sickened him. _'And here I thought I could leave my past behind me…'_

Musaki eyed Roy again. His fellow soldier looked unusually pale. And who were those two? Granted, he didn't mind the woman being here, but that kid kinda freaked him out. And what were they doing here? _'Maybe they're backup for tonight,' _he thought, but either way it wasn't his business. So as long as he got Roy to Gran, he didn't care. When he nodded at Roy, the raven man returned it and they began to head back to camp.

"Sir?" Ed's voice paused Roy. "What will you do?" _'So he knows as well…' _That certainly made it harder on Mustang.

"……Come get me when you find it." Roy left the two standing alone.

"Ed, what's going on? Where are we?" Shayla and Ed resumed their walk, heading down to the ghost town. The way Roy had looked, like he was about to do something he truly regretted. She'd seen a lot of expressions in her life, but the one Roy was wearing… It made her nervous. And now Ed was going into shock on her… "Ed! What the hell is going on?" She walked in front of him and stopped, arms folded and glaring. "We're not searching for the portal until you talk."

He just stared at her, or more like through her. "Have you ever heard of the Ishbal Massacre?" Shayla sucked in her breath.

"Yes… not a lot…" She looked away. "I usually avoid the subject. Not really a history fan."

"That's where we are. I think this is the night before the attack by the State Alchemists."

"How can that be? This isn't any of our memories!" She shouted. "You guys weren't involved, right?" Ed shot her a questioning gaze.

"You don't know about Mustang, do you? I keep forgetting you came to Central about a year ago…" He sighed a spotted a rock nearby. "Come on. This will take a while." He walked over to the rock.

Shayla didn't want to follow. She didn't want to know. But she did walk after Ed, because her curiosity got the better of her. Around Central she'd heard about Roy being a war hero, or something of the sort, but refused to pay attention to it. She hadn't known him well at the time, and it didn't concern her anyways. The fact it was about the Ishbal Massacre never crossed her mind.

Ed waited patiently for Shayla to make her way over, watching her sit on the rough, gritty sand before starting. "You know about the people of Ishbal, right?" Shayla nodded. "They hate alchemy, since it goes against their culture and their god Ishbala, changing things from their natural form. They consider it evil, so it's obvious they didn't get along too well with everyone else. Protests sprung up, but it wasn't until a soldier accidentally killed an Ishbalan child that war broke out all over the Eastern region."

"A seven year war…" Shayla said to herself. Ed nodded.

"Yeah. In the final years of the war, the top dogs ordered the State Alchemists into it." Ed narrowed is eyes in disgust. "They wanted them to end the dispute quickly using alchemy and crush the Ishbalan resistance. And they used crystal enhancers to--"

"Wait. What enhancers?" Shayla looked up from the ground and snapped at him. "The alchemists had _enhancers_?" Ed was a bit surprised by Shayla's violent question, and just nodded his verification. "How could they?" Shayla whispered. "Ishbalans don't have that type of power…"

"A man named Marcoh came up with the crystals, but didn't want to use them. However, Gran ordered their use, saying it was the fastest way to end the war." Ed laughed ironically at this. "He probably just wanted a promotion."

"Gran." Shayla said his name with so much hate; it startled the golden haired teen.

"Shayla… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She whispered stiffly. "Just finish."

"… With the crystals in their possession, the Ishbalans didn't stand a chance. Mothers, children, the elderly… everyone was slaughtered. And Roy…" Ed didn't want to finish, but Shayla guessed what he was about to say.

"Roy was apart of it, wasn't he?" Ed numbly nodded his head. "He set the village on fire? All those people were burned because of him?"

"He didn't kill all of them! And he was ordered to do it!" He shouted in Roy's defense, only to quiet down in anger and shame. "But yeah, he caused most of the fires, if that's what you're asking. With the enhancers, Roy and his flames were devastating…"

"…So that's it, huh? Roy Mustang, hero of the Eastern Rebellion…" The brunette smirked to herself, a pained look crossing her face. "Of course… How could I have not known?" She glanced up at Ed. "And that's where he's going right now? To get ready?" Ed winced and turned away. "Ed…?"

"No," Ed whispered. "He's going to Gran for something else… you see, there are these two doctors that treat anyone, whether they were Ishbalan or not. Gran's not too happy with that…"

"And?" She prompted.

"He's gonna order Roy to kill them." Ed closed his eyes and waited for Shayla to say something, but heard nothing. Finally, he peeked up at his friend. He'd expect her to at least cuss or rant…

Shayla stared at Ed with expressionless eyes, not betraying her true emotions. "So he's gonna go murder them?" Her tone was as stoic as her face.

"No. I don't think he would kill them again. I don't know why we're here, if it's to relive the past or not, but I know he wouldn't make that same mistake twice." Ed stared off into the town. "I trust him…" Shayla didn't reply, instead looking at the town with him, already seeing the jumping flames and screaming of the dead and dying in their minds.

"Ed…" Her voice broke his through his thoughts, and the teen gave Shayla his attention. She kept looking out over the village. "I don't know why we're here either, and it's obviously still just a memory. But I can't just sit here and watch all these innocent people die. It's wrong, and even though it won't affect our world, I'm gonna try to do something about it." She turned to him and gave Ed a smile. "So kid, you with me?"

Relieved to see her back in good spirits, Ed grinned. "You had the same idea as me. Sure, we'll be going up against all the top State Alchemists, but what the hell? Sounds fun to me." He stood up now, stretching out and watching Shayla out of the corner of his eyes. "Shayla?"

"Hmm?" The young woman had resumed her staring. "What?"

"You…" He hesitated a minute, "You do forgive Roy, right? He was ordered to do all those things, and I know he feels guilty about it…"

"………" Shayla didn't answer. In fact she refused to turn and look at him. With a sigh, she began walking toward the village. "Come on, Ed. Let's go."

Ed watched her back for a while longer, a sense of dread filling him at the lack of an answer, but decided he'd better not let it get to him. He'd ask her later.

The two stumbled down the small sandy hill, dodging jutting rocks and dusty winds before arriving at the edge of town. There was the same silence as before, if not for the fact it was more evident when actually in the village. All doors and windows were shut tightly, no commotion whatsoever. Only the wind and dust greeted the two alchemists.

"So," Ed started, "what's the plan?"

"Err… I didn't think that far…" Shayla shot him a sheepish grin. Ed groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hey! It was on the spur of the moment!"

The snap of a door shutting put them on high alert, trying to pinpoint the sound. But they saw no one.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ed shouted out.

"We come in peace!" Shayla added quickly. "We want to warn you of an attack!" The silence was their reply, so they continued deeper into the town.

"Please! You're all in danger!" Shayla cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound. "The State Alchemists are going to attack tonight! You all need to get out of here!" Another door shut and she spun around quickly. "Who's there?"

"Who the hell are you two?" A tall man with piercing red eyes regarded them, ready to run if necessary. "And what's this of an attack?" Shayla heard Ed suck in a deep breath.

"Oh god…" All this memory hopping was really getting on Ed's nerves. _'I've seen too many people I'd rather not come in contact with again…' _(1)

"I asked you a question." Not deeming them a threat, the dark skinned man stepped closer. "Either answer it or get lost. You're lucky I'm even talking to you. Anyone else just would've shot you on sight."

"Sorry sir, but the Alchemists are coming to attack tonight," Shayla explained. "They have enhancers, and if they use them against the town…" She trailed off. The young Ishbalan narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we trust you? It could be a trap for all I know. Trying to lure us out of our homes and right into the enemies grasp." He stared into her orange eyes and his own red ones narrowed down into slits.

Aware of his gaze, she closed her eyes. "I have no reason to betray you."

"Is that so?" He stared at her for a bit longer, then glanced at Edward. The teen refused to look away, almost daring the Ishbalan to say something offensive and piss him off.

After a while, the man finally nodded at the two. "Come inside. We shouldn't talk out here." Without another glance, he turned and swiftly walked back into his house. Shayla and Ed exchanged a look before following cautiously behind.

The home was very dark inside from the lack of sunlight allowed to enter. And with few furnishings, one couldn't tell it had been occupied by anyone. Only a small table in the middle, along with a bed on the left side wall and the remains of a meal; maybe a few pots and junk here and there.

They both jumped when the door snapped shut. Ed was already on the defense, hands ready to snap while Shayla repeatedly cursed the Dream Alchemist for taking her whip. Smirking at the two, the Ishbalan motioned for the table.

"Sit."

Still not trusting, they both did and kept their eyes on the host while he sat down as well. No one spoke for a while before the man spoke.

"You wasted you time coming here."

"What?" Ed snapped. "We can still get those people out of here! Don--"

"They won't leave?" Shayla interrupted Ed's tirade and shot him an aggravated look.

"Exactly." The man focused his attention on Shayla. "This place is one of the last strongholds against the military. We won't give it up so easily."

"But… So many people will die!" Shayla pleaded. "Can't you at least give the woman and children a chance?"

"We have weapons to defend ourselves, and if things look bleak, then yes, we'll evacuate them."

"That's not good enough!" Ed slammed his metal arm down on the clay table, causing it to crumble a little. "Don't you understand? You will all _die _if you don't leave! The State Alchemists--"

"Aren't you one?" The Ishbalan sneered. "Don't think I didn't see the watches you two carry." Ed abruptly stopped talking, not knowing what to say now. "And I don't expect you to understand how important this place is to us. Our God and creator, Ishbala, gave us this desert to live in, when no other living creatures would touch it. We thrive here, where we can pray and bless our God in peace. Without it, _we _are the outlaws, according to your society, where that practice of evil is allowed. I, and all the others, are willing to lay down our lives to defend what is ours and what we believe." He pointedly looked at Shayla when he said this.

"…So there's no way to convince you or the others, is there?" She asked softly. He shook his head.

"Trust me. It is pointless. Give up now and return to your homes." Shayla looked at him before closing her eyes and shaking her head in dismay. Ed glared heatedly at the man, thinking him stupid and stubborn. _'He'd risk his people for this place? What's wrong with him! Stupid idiot…' _

"I'm still going to try," Ed declared and rose from his spot. "Come on Shayla." The woman didn't get up. "Shayla…"

"He's right Ed. There's no point." She clutched her hands into fists and stared up at him, a few tears shining in her eyes. "I thought maybe…" Not able to go on, she looked away. "It's hopeless, and I knew it. I was a fool to think otherwise…"

"But…" This wasn't the Shayla Ed knew. She never gave up on people in need. "How can you say that? Why are you agreeing with him!" Ed glared at her.

"Ed, believe me. If I could make them leave, I would. But they won't. Trust me, I know…"

"Mr. Elric! Miss Shayla! Is anyone there?" A familiar voice rang out from outside, and Ed ran to go open the door. The Ishbalan stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Ed just pushed him out of the way and opened it. Outside in the blinding sun, an older man with tints of gray streaking his hair looked toward the opened door and rushed over.

"Are you Edward Elric?" He asked urgently. Ed couldn't believe it.

"Doctor Marcoh?" The man gasped at him in surprise.

"How do you know me?" He stepped away from the teen and the door, peeping in at the other occupants. At the sound of the name, Shayla started.

"You mean he's the one who created the amplifier crystals?" She asked. Once again, Marcoh took steps back and stared at them in wonder and fear.

"How do you know all this?" He demanded.

"Mustang told us," Ed said quickly, and hoped Marcoh bought it. That was the only good excuse he could think of.

Luckily for him, it worked and the man relaxed. "Sorry for being suspicious, but you can't be too careful." He made his way over, wary of the Ishbalan man. "I have news from Mustang. He told me to find you."

"What?" Ed started to worry. Roy wouldn't want alert other people of their presence…

"He's going to be killed tonight, before the State Alchemists go in and fight," Marcoh explained. "Because he refused to kill two doctors, he's been tried for treason and is to be shot down at sunset." Ed stared blankly at Marcoh, before running off in the direction the doctor came from. Shayla immediately chased after.

"No Ed!" She grabbed his arm before the boy got any farther. "You can't right now! You'll be killed!"

"No! Let me go!" Ed struggled and squirmed. "Roy! NO!" He fell to the ground, screaming curses and pounding on the earth. "ROY!"

"Ed, calm down." The woman rubbed her hand on his back, trying to sooth him. "It's okay. You'll get him back. It's not sunset yet. Just calm down first." Marcoh and the Ishbalan trailed behind, watching the two.

"Might I ask one question?" the dark skinned man asked. Marcoh turned toward him.

"Yes?"

"Were the two doctors the Rockbells?" Marcoh sighed and nodded slowly, looking distraught.

"Yes, but Gran killed them when Roy refused."

"I see…" The Ishbalan walked over to the alchemists on the ground. "I will help you get him back." Ed and Shayla looked up.

"What?" Shayla asked. "Why?"

"The Rockbells took care of many in this town that were wounded or otherwise. We owe many lives to them. If this Roy refused to kill them, he must have some conscious." He looked down at Ed. "I know you want to save these people, and you must trust me when I say they won't leave. But you tried to help us, so I will try and help you."

Ed was overcome by this and couldn't answer for a moment. _'I can't believe I'm teaming up with Scar…Without the scar and tattoo on his arm, I almost didn't recognize him…' _(2) "Thank you," he managed at last.

"Musaki has also gathered some men who are hell bent on getting Mustang out as well," Marcoh stated. "Just maybe, if God's willing…"

"Alright." Ed picked himself off the ground and dusted off the sand from him clothes. Now more in control of his emotions, he was focused and hell bent on getting his… Colonel out. "We can do this." He turned to Marcoh. "Where is he to be executed?"

"Outside of this town," the doctor replied. "Then he's to be dumped here so it looks like he died in battle." Ed swore softly. _'Gran… you fuckin' bastard…'_

"Alright. We'll wait there until dusk. Then when I see Roy…" He grinned up at his new companions. "Just let me worry about the technical stuff. You guys just worry about the shooters." The younger version of Scar nodded.

"Leave them to me."

"Good. Marcoh, I suggest you just stay out of the way. I don't want you getting into more trouble."

"Actually, I'm leaving." The doctor gazed at the ground shamefully. "I know I'll probably be called a traitor, but I can't go through with it all."

"Don't worry," Scar said. "I think it is for the best that you leave."

"Shayla?" Ed had finally noticed the woman walking away from the group. "Shayla!" She stopped and turned her head to signal she was listening. "Where are you going?" Guilt struck her momentarily, and all she could do was shake her head in dismay. "Shayla…?"

"I-- I'm so sorry, Ed." The whispered words almost didn't reach his ears before the orange eyed woman took off running.

"Shayla!"

* * *

"Well Mustang?" Colonel Gran stared down at the soldier. "I gave you an order." He nodded at the two trembling doctors. "Shot them."

Roy stared at the gun in his hand, struck by that sense of dejavu he'd been having since entering this memory world. _'Same model and everything…'_ He twisted it in his hand, examining every detail of it. The black color, the long barrel, the trigger with that slight bump in the middle…

"Mustang!" Gran glared at Roy. "I gave you a specific order! I expect results."

Looking up at the two doctors, Roy noted how much Winry resembled her mother. _'She got her eyes from her father, but everything else from her mother. She's going to be a very beautiful woman.' _She already was actually, but in this world, she still had years to go. _'I bet she's already taller than Ed.' _He smirked lightly at the thought.

"Colonel Gran!" Roy didn't need to turn and see who'd walked in. "They're doctors! They've done nothing wrong!" Marcoh glared hatefully at the tall man.

"This doesn't concern you, Marcoh," Gran spat and went back to glowering at Roy. "If you don't do as I say, Mustang, you'll be killed for treason."

"Treason…" Roy rolled the word over on his tongue and in his mind. _'Treason, eh?' _"I understand, sir." He aimed the gun at the Rockbells, watching them quiver and hold each other in fear and anticipation. He smiled softly. _'How did I do this all those years ago?' _"I'm afraid I'll have to be killed…"

These words shocked Gran and Marcoh. "What?" Gran sputtered. Roy then gave him his trademark smirk, and swung the gun to point at him.

"You heard me, Gran. You fuckin' bastard." He sneered at the expression on Gran's face, reveling in it. _'I've always wanted to say that.' _

Gran recovered quickly and smirked back. "What's wrong, Mustang? Don't have the balls?" The smirk transformed into a grimace. "Well, that's too bad." Faster than most would give him credit for, Gran ran straight up to Mustang and veered quickly to the right and out of the line of fire. Before Roy could follow him, a huge fist sent him flying forward and he landed heavily on the floor. _'FUCK!' _

"Hmm." Gran sneered at the sight of Roy obviously in pain. "You were always a thorn in my side, Mustang. But you just made things much easier for me." He picked up the gun, and aimed it at the intended targets. "Not only will I get rid of these traitors, I can get rid of you." He fired to four shots.

The screams of Winry's parents cut through Roy's soul and he cursed Gran to hell. _'NO! DAMN IT, NO!'_

He could literally see the blood seeping from the wounds from when he'd done it, bits of their brains blown out of their heads, and the one picture of them with their daughter dancing behind his squeezed eyelids… _'They didn't deserve that…'_

"Gran… you monster!" Marcoh stared at the fresh spilt blood in horror, not wanting to believe what he'd witnessed. "How could you?"

"Simple. I pulled the trigger. If I hadn't killed them, their patients would later kill my men. It was necessary." Gran dropped the gun to the floor and called in some guards. "Men, take Mustang here and get him ready for execution at sunset. He's a disgrace to the military." With a salute, the three men forced Roy to his feet and bound his arms with rope, drawing him to the doorway and near Marcoh.

"Elric… and Shayla…" Roy whispered under his breath. Marcoh heard it and looked at the accused man. "Ed Elric and Shayla. Tell them. They're near the town," he quietly told the doctor before stumbling through the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you two betted on whether or not I kissed Fury," Havoc grumbled to himself and shot Hughes an annoyed look. "You're lucky I can't kill you."

"And why's that?" Hughes asked, not looking up from the book in his lap.

"Because your wife would kill me, and then cook me in a soup or something like that." The smoker glanced over his shoulder. "I'm glad she's not home right now…"

"Mmmhmm."

"What the hell are you reading? You don't respond to anything!" Havoc threw a pillow across Hughes' living room, only to have it caught and tossed right back in his face. "Hey!"

"I have a daughter. She throws better than you." Hughes smiled sweetly. "Geeze, Havoc. Fury's not gonna want you if you're all flabby."

"Shut up!" His cheeks tinged pink. "I work out!"

"Yeah? Like when?" Hughes finally put the book down. "Come on. Humor me here."

"Uh… well, there was that one time I went to the gym…"

"And when was this?" Hughes shot him a knowing glance and Havoc hung his head in shame.

"About five years ago…" He didn't appreciate the roar of laughter that followed.

"I knew it! Face it man! Your abs are about as hard as Jell-O!" Hughes continued to snicker and snort.

"Jell-O can get hard!… if you leave it out in the sun long enough!" Havoc shouted. At this, the man with glasses raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?" Havoc's cheeks toured red and he lowered his gaze.

"Ummm."

"Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know." With a sly grin, Hughes decided to bug Havoc some more. "So, you gonna put the moves on Fury?" Havoc twitched.

"I don't know. I think **_MAYBE _**he likes me… but I don't want to scare him off." He sighed into his hand. Havoc had long since told Hughes about his fascination with their fellow soldier, confiding into the man for support… most of the time. Or maybe it was because Hawkeye would hold him at gunpoint until he went up to Fury and confessed. "And I'm just about ready to throw my subtlety out the window, so I guess we'll see."

The front door opened then, revealing a very annoyed Hawkeye with a meek Fury close behind. All conversation ceased.

"Uh, what's Fury doing with you?" Havoc asked, trying to hide the fact he might be a tiny bit jealous. He'd just seen Hawkeye and Cain together. This of course was preposterous, but Havoc didn't give a crap. _'My Cain… _Mine_.'_

"His car broke down, so I had to pick him up." She sat down next to Hughes on the couch, leaving no room for Fury to sit anywhere, since Havoc was on the chair. The smaller man sighed and plopped down on the floor. At least the rug was comfy…

Havoc would have none of that, though. "You can squeeze in next to me, Cain." Havoc scooted over a bit. "You're small enough."

Cain immediately turned bright red and felt a shiver go through him. _'He's using my name!' _"No, I couldn't possibly do that, Ha--" The smoker cleared his throat and glared. "I mean Jean." He cheeks started to burn. "I don't--"

"Cain, stop being so selfless and get your ass over here." Well, he couldn't ignore that request. Still the color of cherries, Fury carefully made his way over and sat down as far away from Jean as possible. That was a bit hard, since no matter how small he was, half his body overlapped Havoc's anyway.

"S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Havoc said. "And I have an idea so we'll be more comfortable." Without warning, Havoc wrapped his arms around the man's waist and dragged him over so Fury was sitting on top of his lap. "That's better."

"I bet you Fury's face will explode," Hughes whispered to Hawkeye, who promptly elbowed him in the side. He also wanted to comment on the smug smile Havoc was now wearing.

"Hush. And you can't afford to lose any more money." When it seemed the two lovebirds were situated, Hawkeye spoke out loud. "Havoc, how is Ed doing?"

"Same as always. Breathing, but no moving." He was grinning like an idiot, his chin resting comfortably on top of Fury's black hair. She nodded then looked at Hughes.

"Shayla's the same, too. I haven't seen any movement from her."

"Good," she said. "Then at least they're still stable. The Colonel is fine as well." Eyeing the book Hughes had set aside, Hawkeye asked him another question. "How far have you gotten on that?"

"I've read all of it." His tone had gone solemn. "I sometimes wonder why I still work for the military if they have so many dirty secrets." Hawkeye raised a golden eyebrow.

"Was it that bad?"

"Hell yes. The things I've read in there… I can't believe it. If I hadn't experienced some strange things in my lifetime, I wouldn't believe a word of it." A strangled sound emerged from the couch, and both Hughes and Hawkeye stared at the two.

Fury was no longer red, instead a pasty white. Havoc, on the other hand, forced himself to smile at the other two, hand lightly stroking Fury's thigh. If Hughes hadn't thought it was about time those two got somewhere, he would've demanded they at least do that where he and Hawkeye couldn't witness the deed. Hawkeye decided it better if she didn't comment. Ever.

The smaller man on Havoc's lap currently struggled with his melting brain. _'Jean can't be doing this on purpose,' _he told himself. _'I'm just imagining the entire thing!'_ Yes, then he was imagining that hand traveling upwards on his thigh…

At Hawkeye's fierce gaze, Havoc knew he'd better stop. _'I didn't realize I was this impatient. If I don't stop, Cain might not forgive me. I don't know if he even cares about me that way…' _(3)That sobered him up nicely, and he quickly removed his hand, to Fury's disappointment and relief.

With the destraction over, Hawkeye resumed her conversation with Hughes. "So Hughes, what exactly was in that book?" The man shook his head.

"I'll let you read the book. I don't want to spoil the ending." Hughes snickered to himself at his terrible joke. At the blank stare he got, Hughes coughed loudly in his hand, missing the glare Havoc sent his way. "But I do know this. I need to contact Roy." All the other occupants jumped.

"Excuse me? I thought you said, 'I need to contact Roy.'," The blonde man looked at Hawkeye. "Is that what he said?"

"Sir, how is that possible? The Colonel's in a coma," Fury stated.

"Not quite. Don't worry. Hawkeye will explain everything to you after she's read the book." Getting up from his seat, Hughes walked over to Havoc and Fury. "Sorry Fury, but I got to steal Havoc for a moment."

The two exchanged a look before Fury slid off Havoc's lap to allow the taller man to stand. "Why do you need me?"

"I can't explain anything, but basically… I want you to teach me that one alchemic spell Mustang showed you."

* * *

"Alright, the sun's almost setting." The seven men seated in a circle outside, waiting patiently for dusk to hit. Ed was definitely the antsiest. Not only had Shayla abandoned them for some reason, but coupled with the possible chance Roy might actually… He shook his head, desperate to keep those thoughts out of his head. _'Damn you, Shayla! Why did you leave?'_

As promised, Musaki had gathered four other men, most of them just wanting to wipe the smirk off Gran's face rather than save Roy. But at this point, Ed was in no condition to start complaining. As long as Roy got out of it alive, he really didn't care about anything else.

"So, Elric." Scar stared at the young man. "You said you would handle helping Mustang escape? And I am to… overwhelm the gunners, along with Gran." Ed nodded. It still astounded him that this man would one day try to kill him. _'Shame too. He actually likeable when not trying to blow your brains out.'_

"That's about it. And we've already reviewed the plan, so no worries." He faced them all. "I appreciate what you're all doing…"

"Don't worry 'bout it," a friendly man with a rather large nose said. "We hate Gran, and personally, I can't wait. We never really followed the bastard anyway."

"And with your plan, we shouldn't get caught." Musaki grinned at him. "I have to admit, you're pretty resourceful."

"Quiet." Scar looked out toward the setting sun. "It's time." All ears listened carefully for the sound of footsteps. After a moment, Ed could start making out Gran's irritating voice. He nodded to all of his new accomplices.

"This is it. Don't get caught." A barrage of 'good lucks' and 'don't die' met his comment. He gave them one last smirk than everyone moved into position.

* * *

Roy didn't know what he was feeling. It was a strange combination of regret, anxiety, and peace. At the very least, he'd faced his past demons. And he knew he wouldn't have changed his decision, despite the fact he was going to die. Even with the knowledge that Winry's parents still lost their lives, there was the relief that the blood was no longer on his hands. But if there was something his mind wouldn't let him forget, it was Ed and Shayla. He'd never get to understand Shayla the way he wanted to, and now he'd never get to see how far his relationship with the boy would go. Those were his deepest regrets. Funny how with his demise approaching, he didn't really give a damn about becoming Fuhrer. He just wanted to see his friends again.

A rough push almost sent him spawling on the ground once more, but he managed to keep his balance. He was barely on his feet when hands grabbed him and pulled him backward, then the twilight vanished as a blindfold was put over his eyes.

"Well, Roy Mustang, it's been fun, you could say." Gran's voice irritated Roy's ears. "Any last requests before you die? Not that you'll get it." His hardy laugh echoed in the desert.

"Actually I do. Stop laughing." The laughted did stop, to Roy's relief, but a kick to his stomach took away any pleasure he could salvage from it.

"You won't think it's so funny when you're dead," Gran sneered close to his ear, shoving him backwards. "I'll enjoy watching you bleed to death." The man rounded on his gunners. "You are not to shoot him dead. Let's watch this traitor bleed slowly and scream." Roy winced. His damn mouth was always getting him into trouble.

'_I won't scream.'_

The clatter of rifles being picked up surrounded him, and finally the seriousness of his situation hit him straight on. He was going to die, and in his own memory. How messed up was that? He would never see Ed again… But despite this, Roy held himself high and proud, smirk in place. Damn it, if he was going to die, he'd at least look good doing it. _'So, this is it.'_

"On my mark," Gran called. "Ready…"

"_It's really going to end like this…'_

"Aim…"

'_Edward… I- I never got to say this but… I think I lo--'_

"Good lord! What in blazes is going on?" Commotion exploded all around him, alarmed voices and screaming heard, and it suddenly occurred to Roy that he was having a hard time breathing. His lungs started to fill in with an excess amount of soil and sand, and he forced himself to keep coughing.

A clap behind his back was all he needed to know, and despite the sand, Roy grinned like crazy. Something pulled against his binds before he was able to rip away from the rope. He didn't get a chance to pull of his blindfold, instead being pulled by his hand toward who knows where, leaving the shouts and cursing behind them.

"Edward, this is the second time you've saved me. Guess I'm needed by you after all." A growl was his answer, and Roy grinned harder, if possible.

After a while of running in what Roy thought were circles (with that blindfold on, his sense of direction was thoroughly screwed up), the two finally stopped to catch their breath. Roy reached around to pull off his blindfold, discovering the sun's last rays poking out over the horizion. On the ground lay Ed on his back, eyes closed and still trying to recover from the run. Sitting down next to the teen, Roy ran a hand through the golden bangs.

"If not for the fact I've been convicted of treason, and am now a felon, this would be almost romantic." Ed opened one gold eye.

"You're something else, you know that? I heard what you said to Gran before he kicked you in the balls."

"Actually, he kicked me in stomach, if you want to get technical." Ed rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Who cares? It still hurt like a bitch, I'm sure." This Roy nodded at, rubbing his abdomen as if in apology for the long sprint. "But you just had to make it worse. You could have got a quick death, but no!"

"I wasn't going to die at all. You saved me." The hand playing with Ed's bangs started to trail down his face. "You always do." Ed began to blush, trying to muster up a glare and failing. And it didn't seem like Roy was joking for once in his life…

"Mu--… Roy… I-" Roy pressed his fingers to Ed's lips, starting to feel oddly sentimental. The boy always seemed to do that to him, bringing out that part of him that wanted quiet walks on the beach, candlelight dinners, tender kisses…

"Edward, thank you," Roy said seriously and watched the boy's eyes grow large. He removed his hand away, leaning his body over so his head was over Ed's. With his eyes, Roy silently asked Ed for permission.

Ed stared up at Roy, then let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He tipped his head up slightly as an offering. The man didn't need to be told twice. Roy slowly lowered his head, letting the anticipation grow, already imagining the feel of Ed's soft lips on his own, finally able to have that one elusive kiss that started this wh--

"Keep looking! I don't care what you do, don't let him escape!" Roy's head snapped up, his fingers spasming with the need to fry something. _'I'm never gonna get my kiss.' _And the fact it was Colonel Gran who interrupted only made it worse. That man was out to get him. Roy couldn't help but be happy that Scar would one day kill him. _'The only useful thing he'll do.'_

Ed brought himself to a sitting position, still blushing and a similar expression of annoyance on his face. "Damn. I guess the sandstorm didn't quite work."

"Sandstorm? That's what you did?" Ed climbed to his feet and motioned for Roy to do the same.

"Yeah. I sent an alchemic wave down into the earth. This upset all the sand and soil on top, making one hell of a dust storm to get through. I was almost afraid I wouldn't find you in that thing." The two began heading in the opposite direction of the voices. "Then Scar and everyone else knocked out the gunners and kept them busy. And because of the sand, no one would be seen well enough to be identified."

"… You said Scar?" Ed nodded his head. "_Scar's _here?"

"I know. I had the same reaction. He doesn't have the scar and tattoo, and he's younger, but it's definitely him. Before looking for the portal, me and Shayla wanted to try and warn all the townfolk of the State Alchemists. Scar said that no one would leave because they love their land and religion too much." Remembering their conversation, Ed growled. "Stupid fools." Roy wasn't listening to that, though.

"Ed, where's Shayla?" The boy growled louder in anger and confusion.

"I don't know! She took off when we started talking about saving you…" Ed trailed off and didn't look Roy in the eye.

"You told her about the Ishbal Massacre?" Roy asked softly.

"…I thought it'd be better if she knew," Ed explained. "I didn't expect her to blame you so much. She was really upset when she heard you'd started all those fires and killed so many. But you were ordered to, so…"

"She has a right to hate me," Roy told him bitterly. "And it took me a long time to realize I should've stood up all those people."

"It was war." Roy shook his head.

"Maybe it was, but that's no reason we can't at least act like decent human beings. I'm ashamed to know I was ever apart of that, and I know I'll never fully atone for all the sins I did." With the voices of their pursures gone, Roy and Ed stopped walking. "I hope what I did today will help ease the burden a little."

"You did a great thing, and I'm sure Winry would be proud of it." Ed gave Roy a smile. "I know I'm proud…" Roy gave him a tiny smile back. He didn't need to tell the youth just how much that meant to him. "And Shayla should be too. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she'll see the truth in time."

"And we still need to find her. We can't leave without her." Ed suddenly stared at him. "What?" Roy asked uneasily.

"Shit. We _can't _leave. Shayla's more in tune with the portals than we are. We could search around forever and not find it." Roy swore as he realized the truth behind Ed's statement.

"I forgot about that. Do you have any idea of where she might have gone?" A sudden explosion boomed over the desert. Roy paled as he watched the pillar of smoke rise upwards from the town. Already, he could hear the screams of the victims rising along with the smoke as the Ishbalans prepared to face their imminent fate. "They're starting." A thousand nightmares sprang up in his mind, long dormant but now alive as Roy relived the worst day of his life.

A dreadful thought struck Ed, and he grabbed Roy by the shoulders. "Roy… what if Shayla's in the town?"

* * *

(1) Go ahead and guess who he is… ;p I bet you all know! (cackles evilly)

(2) (cackles louder) Cudo points for those of you who knew it was Scar! He wasn't supposed to be in this story, but he snuck in! (shakes head) My story has a life of its own…

(3) **Bandit**- How the hell can you NOT know? For God's sake, I'm practically throwing him in your lap, Havoc!

**Havoc-** Well, your damn story won't let us hook up yet! I'm trying my hardest to get him, and then you type something that makes it so I'm back in square one! (grumbles and grabs a cigarette)

I read Fury/Havoc drabbles for reference by Spade44! That girl is a drabble queen, so you should get down on your knees and worship. She basically invented the pairing, so if you want fluff, go read them! Because there was little fluff in this chapter! This was certainly darker than I intended to make it, but not too bad… right? RIGHT? (readers have disappeared). Err… Okay. But anyway, I know I screwed up Scar's personality, so sorry about that. I'm not perfect! (wails and runs away)

**_Anonymous_**- I'm a good writer? Yeah! I'm glad you think so. I know I'm not bad… but sometimes I feel I could do much better. Gah, oh well! And lookie! I updated very soon! Praise me!

_**Akumako**_- Shayla's just more in tune because I wanted her to be. I hate to say it, but I sorta spoil her sometimes because she's my first OC that I love… ;p

_**Orenji Yoh-chan**_- Don't belittle yourself! Your story kicks ass! And thank you for the praise! I luv the praise!

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- True. Most everyone wanted Jessica to pay, but we can't all have what we want… And yes, I won't lie. I adore Shayla to pieces, cause her personality is actually mine. I'm shameless… I won't pelt you with objects!… I need to save my ammo for Ed and Roy when they try and use my bathroom for… unnecessary exercises… :p You love One Piece too? Yes! Another follower! Makes me happy!

_**arynna**_- Oh yes, lemons are MUCH better! ;p

_**AlchemistX**_- Yeah, it kinda starts off slow, but when you get going, you get into it! And Envy kicks ass! No question about that.

_**inuyashabooklover5188**_- I'm sorry! That stupid angst bunny wouldn't stop gnawing on me! (wails) But there was almost a kiss! Not quite, but almost! And you will like the next chapter even better, promise! ;p

_**RejectedAndLoved**_- I'm happy got someone's personality. I worry constantly over it. And yes, there is a reason Envy's helping. It's so simple, you'll be like 'that's it?'. And I will update as soon as possible to save you! (beats off other voice in your head… or is that your dad?)

_**Silent Vampiress**_- I like the angst relationship between Envy and Ed. Like how they would want each other, but because of their goals, it's hard to work out and Ed ends up being hurt. And Roy can be a major pain in the ass when he wants to…

**Roy**- I heard that…

**Bandit**- Shut up! Keep annoying me and no lemon for you!

_**kaori-chan**_- Envy's a guy in this, but Hughes never got to see his true form (in the series), so to hide himself (or just because he can be an ass) in my story Envy stays as Gracia when he's around Hughes. Just to taunt him. Hope I cleared that up for ya!

_**Loki and Co**_.- Yaoi makes the world go round!

_**alchemistgrl09**_- I'm talented! So much praise makes me feel all fuzzy inside! And is Dani your real name? Just wondering…

_**Hallahello**_- Yeah, but I thought it would be better for Roy to move on. And I love all my Ed/Roy moments! Keep reading!

_**Cloudia**_- Oh, that was one of my favorite parts. I love teasing the chibi!

**Ed**- WHO'S SHORT LIKE A B--

**Bandit**- Shut up!

_**LegacyRBluesummers**_- Sorry Smoke Alchemist… My Ed/Roy and Havoc/Fury moments seem to do that to people… (squeals as well)

_**Torii**_- I love fluff! I'm glad people like that part! It gave me chills… ;p

Yes! Another one done! Review and shower me with gifts and praise!

**Roy**- Wow, she's really subtle…


	16. Fullmetal, Flame, and the Iron Blood

Bandit- I hope everyone's pleased with this chapter, cause I had to rewrite it three times! That means this chapter's gonna suck.

Roy- All your chapter's suck. This one's no different.

Bandit- (pouts) Thanks Roy. You sure know how to make a girl happy.

Ed- Heh. He only knows how to make me happy, and even then he still messes up.

Disclaimer- Yeah. I dreamed up FMA… the same day it aired on Adult Swim.

(A/N) I'm so excited to get this chapter out. Everyone better like this. It took forever to type, and I'm not too good at explaining the horrors of war and junk. I hope I did at least an _okay _job. But if it does suck, trust me. I understand. And I will say this now and at the end of the chapter. No death threats. Just read and you'll understand. ;p

* * *

'_Damn! Of course she's in the village! She probably went there just to spite me…'_ His aggravation didn't overturn his worry though, and Mustang kept up a constant hope that his friend was alive. And judging by how fast Ed was running beside him, he was twice as worried.

"She better be there, otherwise I'm kicking her ass," Ed growled. Roy choked on a laugh and forced himself to keep up.

The pillar of smoke loomed steadily closer, already the screams and gun shots biting constantly at Roy's ears. He had to take deep breaths and place his mask firmly on, because he already knew the horror they were about to see; he hoped Ed could handle it. Roy had made it his duty to shield the Elrics from any inkling of war whenever possible, and while he never doubted his decision, he never once thought Ed would have the chance to see the Ishbal Massacre.

With the village finally in sight, Roy heard Ed gasp and stop in his tracks. "Fullmetal," Roy started, purposely using his second name, "I need you to keep going. Finding Shayla is our first priority, not matter what… Ed?"

Ed couldn't hear him. His eyes were glued to the scene before him. Hundreds of soldiers, all armed, killing any Ishbalan they came across, most of which were of no danger, only women and children trying to escape the flames and smoke and death that was once their village. Those who did fight back were surrounded and immediately gunned down in cold blood.

And the fire itself was devastating, leaping from house to house, eating whatever happened to be in its path, whether home or human. Powerful alchemic light beamed out at random intervals, soon followed by a series of screams for mercy, along with the never ending sound of guns and explosions.

A mother and child were making their way up the sandy slope, being pursued by a lone gunner. Ed wanted to move his legs, to help them out any way he could, but he was paralyzed. His mind pounded at him, screaming for him to get moving, to help them out or they would die. He dimly realized Roy was shaking his shoulders, but his eyes wouldn't move. _'Run! Please, run!' _The gunman aimed at the mother first.

"Roy, stop him…" Ed pleaded weakly. The child tripped on the sand, screaming out for his mother. Realizing their fate, the woman grabbed blindly for the kid and held he him close, covering his body with her own. The gunner didn't stop his advancement, even with the woman started pleading. "Roy… please…"

He turned around to look at what Ed was watching. It made his heart ache, but there was nothing he could do. "If I attack, I'll kill the woman and child as well. I'm sorry, Ed."

The yells were cut off instantaneously as soon as the firing started. Roy and Ed both watched as the body stiffened then slumped to the side, jerking only with the rain of bullets. Ed fell to his knees, having to hold down the pile rising in his throat. Roy simply turned his head.

When the sound of fire stopped, Ed chanced himself to look up. The man was returning to the village, his objective finished, and he left two new corpses in the desert. Making sure he was gone, Ed stood up and tried to make his way over to the dead bodies.

"Fullmetal, don't."

"They could be alive!"

"They're not. I already know. And the boy's dead as well." Ed growled in frustration while the man just stared off in space.

"What's wrong with you? What's the harm in checking! I just ne--"

"I already checked." Ed stopped and stared at him in confusion before golden eyes widened in understanding. "We need to find Shayla." Ed nodded dumbly, in no position to argue anymore, and he quietly followed Roy to the town.

Being as inconspicuous as possible, Roy ran into the battle field, keeping his mind focused and blocking out any screams for help or the sound of guns and the dying. He repeatedly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Ed wasn't lagging. Even if he knew what the boy was going through, they still needed to find Shayla get out of the memory as soon as possible.

Up close, the village was even more in ruins. Almost all the building had gone up in flames, and there was a constant stream of bullets coming from all directions. And bodies lay strewn all over, some not even recognizable as to what was once a human being. Ed kept jumping over them, now only obstacles in his way to find his missing friend. But it didn't make it any easier to see.

'_How can the military allow this? Just because the Ishbalans have a different perspective, doesn't make them any less human… None of them deserved to die this way…'_ Maybe Roy could block out the noises, but Ed couldn't. Everywhere he looked, another child screamed for their parents, another woman died in the street, another elder dropped dead from smoke and grief… It was beyond words.

"Mustang!" Roy become rigid and got his hand ready to snap, but it was only Musaki. The young man ran over to the two, blood and sand spattered all over his uniform, his face bleak and grim. "You shouldn't have come back, man." He clutched to his rifle like a lifeline. "Gran's gone nuts. He was so pissed over you gettin' away, he ordered no prisoners taken." The disgust and anger was obvious by his tone. "They're killing babies. _Babies_. They couldn't even hold a toothpick, let alone a gun!"

"Musaki, have you seen Shayla?" Roy asked urgently.

"You mean the hot chick? Yeah, she was in the temple…" His voice trailed off, and a wave of sadness passed over his face. "It's blocked, Roy. The front caved in, and there's a fire inside. Everyone probably suffocated by now. I'm sorry."

"No… Shayla." _'She can't die… She can't!' _"Where's the temple?" Musaki took a few steps back, startled by the vehemence in Ed's voice.

"Kid, she probably did--"

"Where's the temple, Musaki?" Roy asked. The man sighed in defeat and pointed behind him.

"Just keep walking that way. It's the huge burning inferno; you can't miss it." Taking a good look at them both, Musaki tried one last time. "Are you sure there's no way to change your minds?"

Ed didn't even listen, already a good ways ahead. As fast as he moved, you'd think he'd teleported. Roy let out a dry laugh.

"I'm sorry, Musaki, but we can't leave her." The youth nodded, even if he didn't understand.

"You'll probably die, you know that?" He asked quietly.

"I was supposed to die at sunset, what are a few more minutes?" Roy clapped Musaki on the back, knowing he'd never see his friend again.

The blonde man grinned and did a mock salute before turning away.

"Musaki?" Roy hesitated a moment, then continued. "Don't go inside the building. There's no child in there." He left quickly after that, leaving his very confused and possibly saved friend alone.

* * *

"I don't like this," Havoc confessed out loud. His anticipation was shared by Hawkeye and Fury as well, even if they were better at hiding it.

"I know, but we have no choice. We have to trust him." Hawkeye kept a passive mask on, but inside she was worried as hell. _'It would have been safer if I went with him…'_

"Hawkeye," Fury began, "You never told us what was in the book you and Hughes found." Havoc looked up from his spot on the wall, realizing what Fury had said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we at least know what's going on?"

'_That may be true, but I don't think you really need to know… I shouldn't know, and neither should Hughes.'_

"I'm sorry, but it's classified now." She didn't look them in the eye, expecting a fight. Oddly enough, Havoc nodded in consent. Fury appeared like he wanted to argue, but knew better. If Hawkeye said they shouldn't know, then it was best to go along with her decision.

"Hawkeye, he'll be alright, won't he?" Hawkeye did glance at Fury before staring back at the two bodies lying silently on Hughes' bed.

"I hope so, Cain. I really hope so."

* * *

Roy heard the clap before he reached Ed. The boy sure worked fast. Already the rubble blocking the temple entrance was cleared away, the stone statues standing again to witness the destruction of the village. Smoke poured out in thick clouds, but the fire was deeper inside. Ed's retreating form mixed in with the smoke until he disappeared.

"Fullmetal!" _'Damn, can't he wait?' _Roy took off after him, covering his mouth with a corner of his jacket. His eyes watered, and he could barely see anything, let alone find Ed. "Fullmetal?"

"Roy!" Ed's voice sounded muffled. "I hear people further in!" Navigating through the smoke, Roy followed Ed's voice, and soon a large arc shaped door appeared. He ran through, the smoke and intense heat increasing rapidly. And now that he concentrated, he could start to make out some feeble shouts up ahead.

The hallway was an endless chasm of swirling gray, and by the time Roy finally caught up with Ed, he was already clapping his hands to move the newest pile of debris. The elaborate carvings came to life once more, resuming their place on the walls, and a fresh wave of smoke came piling out. The shouts Roy had heard erupted into a frenzy, and a stampede of bodies rushed through the slightly cramped hallway. Roy pressed himself against the wall, damning Ed once again for not waiting.

"Roy! I can't find Shayla!" That got Roy moving, and he pushed his way against the crowd and into the main structure of the temple.

The raging fire came into view, already eating up the back half of the dome temple. The tall statue of Ishbala was charred black, rows of benches now cinders, and the ground was littered with corpses of those not lucky enough to escape the fire or smoke. Roy barely made out Ed's moving form, turning over rocks and dead bodies.

"Shayla!" Roy called out, his mouth immediately filling with smoke. He coughed what he could out, then tried again. "Shayla, where the hell are you?" _'You better be alive, damn you.'_

"R-roy…" A small voice just barely registered, sounding muddled through the smoke. "Ed…" Roy climbed over a pile of rocks to his left, finding a dip in the ground that was almost completely covered by wreckage. A slender wrist was poking out.

"Ed! I've found Shayla!" Ed's head peeked out from under a somewhat intact bench and he darted over. "Shayla, is anything broken?"

"N-no," she rasped. Roy saw her fingers twitch slightly as Ed performed his alchemy, the wreckage returning to another statue. As soon as Ed was done, Roy reached in and grabbed Shayla's waist, pulling her body out. Nothing was broken, as she'd said, but she held on weakly to Roy's jacket.

"Come on. Let's go, Ed." Roy hoisted Shayla in his arms, cradling the small woman and made a break for outside.

Clearer air awaited the trio outside, and they hid in a nearby abandoned house that was miraculously untouched by the fires. Roy walked over the a bed, and gently put Shayla on it. He was concerned at how little she was coughing; with all the smoke she'd inhaled, she needed to attempt to get it out of her lungs.

"Is she alright?" Ed walked over quietly, bending down so he could get a good look at her face. "She's way too pale. And why isn't she coughing? There was too much smoke in there." Ed fretted over her like a worried mother. If Roy wasn't as troubled himself, he'd think it cute.

Shayla's face squinted up a bit, and then hazy orange eyes opened slightly. Roy and Ed both breathed a sigh of relief. "Alive?" Roy asked.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, before they finally settled on her friends. "Yes dumbass. I'm dead." Her smile gave her away. "Nice to see you alive as well, Colonel."

"You bitch!" Ed's sudden outburst got their attention. "I thought you told me it was hopeless to help these people! And then you ran off when Roy needed you! If you'd died…" Ed trailed off, turning away from her, a few tears trying to leak out. "Would've served you right…"

"Ed…" Roy started, but Shayla interrupted him.

"No, he's right. I screwed up big time." She coughed loudly, her body convulsed under the strain.

"Shayla, you're too weak right now. Try and rest."

"Just let me have my say, Roy." Shayla forced herself into a sitting position, despite the glare Roy gave her. "I know I shouldn't have left Roy… I'll admit that much. It's not his fault he was involved in this war. I guess I was just so surprised…"

"And disappointed," Roy added. Shayla shot him a look. "It's true. And it's my fault, not yours. No one bothered to tell you the shit I was in during the Eastern Rebellion, so don't blame yourself. And I doubt you actually abandoned me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Shayla asked sarcastically.

"Well, we all know Ed doesn't have trouble saving my ass alone. And you had your own agenda to fill, correct? Some things are just more important than me, after all. Or is there something you still need to tell us…" Ed watched the two adults curiously. Roy was obviously hinting at something he wasn't getting, but Shayla met him with a steady gaze. The tension in the air rose a notch as well.

"Stop reading me. I'm too tired to battle it out with you," She finally answered, waving off any suspicion. The tension disappeared. "But Ed… I'm sorry, even it that won't make you forgive me. But I promise that whatever was bothering me earlier is done and gone." She attempted a weak smile at him, before her body couldn't take any more and she slumped back down onto the bed.

"Shayla!" Ed rushed back over to the bed. "Are you okay?" Her breathing had become more ragged.

"F-fine," She wheezed. "But we n-need to get out of here, right?"

"I'd forgotten about the portal," Roy muttered.

"Yeah. We were too busy looking for your ass." There was no bite in Ed's tone, and Shayla grinned, knowing she'd been forgiven. "Where is it?" Shayla winced, and closed her eyes.

"Back in the temple…" She got ready for the explosion.

"You. Are. Kidding." Roy looked ready to set something on fire. "Then we have to leave now. The temple might not even be there now." Roy began to pick Shayla back up, when the door to the house opened. Ed clapped his hands, his arm transmuting into a blade.

"I'm surprised to see you alive," Scar commented. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and blood was spattered all over him, though none appeared to be his. He nodded at Roy and Ed, then walked over to the bed. "I guess you were correct. Your friends would save your life." Shayla opened her eyes and glared at Scar.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. He didn't answer her, instead focusing on Roy.

"I think you need to take care of Gran first. He's looking for you." It was Roy's turn to glare. "I don't know where you're running off to, but I doubt Gran will let you leave here alive."

"What, so you want us to fight him?" Ed asked.

"You're the reason he's on this tirade. He's already killed more of my people than I can count. I suggest you do something about it, or I'll take the payment out of your hide."

"You've got some nerve!" Shayla yelled, despite the heavy pain in her chest. "You told me that it would be no use trying to move the Ishbalans away, after we warned you of tonight. And I know Gran would kill everyone even if he wasn't upset about Mustang. You have no right to blame Roy for your own damn ignorance." Scar narrowed his eyes.

"That applies to you as well, _kayamna_." Shayla's eyes widened, but she refused to look away.

"I never said it didn't." Ed and Roy watched the hidden battle between Scar and Shayla, until finally Scar bowed his head.

"Enough. We'll still make a break for the temple," Roy addressed Scar, "but if we run into Gran, we'll fight him. That's the best you'll get from us." With Shayla still in his arms, Roy walked out the house, Scar and Ed following.

He couldn't have picked a worse time.

'_Damn it all to hell!'_ Gran's back was to him, but that didn't make him feel any less exposed. And judging from the way he was searching, then destroying all in his path, Musaki's words rang true. Gran was having a hissy fit

"I warned you," Scar said, his voice grave. "I trust you'll make good on your promise." Ed turned to him.

"Convenient how you didn't tell us he was out here!" Ed yelled, alerting the whole village of their position. Gran's back stiffened and he turned around, sneer in place.

"Well well. I've been looking for you, Mustang. I trusted you to be stupid and come back here." His fist glowed with an alchemic light, his glove turning to steel. "I guess I'll just have to kill you my favorite way!" He charged at them. "I won't even waste my amplifier on you!"

"Ed!" The teen was already causing the ground to rise as a protective wall, at least a foot thick. But a second later, an enormous crack split through, and a metal fist poked out, almost toppling the wall.

"Damn!" All three, with Shayla in tow, ran full speed and made it behind the abandoned house for safety. "I forgot how hard he hits…" Ed muttered.

"Scar. Keep Shayla safe," Roy instructed. He handed over the woman, ignoring her protests that she was being manhandled. "Me and Ed will take care of Gran." He nodded to Ed, and they left the other two alone.

Scar watched them go, before swiftly carrying Shayla away from the battle. "They love you very much, _kayamna_," He mused.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Shayla snapped. "And yes, they do. You have a problem with that?"

"You haven't told them."

"Why should I? It won't matter." Scar stopped running.

"So, you are going to run away, _kayamna_?" He gazed down at her. "How typical."

"Shut up!" She struggled out of his hold. "And I don't run away from anything! Take me back!"

"So much fire." Scar grinned a bit, then turned around, complying with her request. "Odd. I'm eager to see what you can do, _kayamna_ of the moon."

* * *

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ed asked. They were already back at the wall, ready to face Gran, but of course the bastard was nowhere to be found.

"Don't die," Roy answered. A stout laugh erupted behind him. Roy turned around, but he saw nothing but fire and shadows… But one shadow was moving at him. Fast.

"Shit!" Ed and Roy dodged the boulder, each going in a different direction. It crashed into a nearby building, and if Roy hadn't have moved, it would have ripped his head clean off. Roy climbed to his feet, just barely managing to duck another flying projectile.

"You move fast for a coward, Mustang!" Gran's voice rang out.

"Why the hell is he attacking this way? It's almost like Armstrong…" Ed kept moving, watching for anything sailing his way. Luckily for him, most of the attacks were focused on Roy. Gran seemed hell bent on killing the Colonel. But instead of being grateful for the break, Ed was starting to get pissed. _'Well, I'll let him see just who he's ignoring!' _

Roy was still dodging every boulder thrown his way when he made out Ed running in the direction toward the projectiles. _'What the hell is he doing!' _But he didn't speak out. He didn't know Ed's plan, but if he had the element of surprise…

'_Left. Right. Right. Lef-- no! Right!'_ Ed concentrated on dodging each boulder at the last second, letting the huge chucks of rock hide his small body. A long piece of wooden debris was hurled at him like a stake, and Ed nimbly jumped onto the wood with it still flying through the air. And that's when he finally spotted Gran, standing next to a pile of endless rubble ready for throwing. The look on his face when he spotted Ed sailing through the air was priceless.

His arm already transmuted into a blade, Ed landed on the ground and kept moving, running up to the startled Gran and slicing him on his chest, blood immediately pouring out and staining the uniform. _'Score one for me.' _He swerved around, preparing to rebound attack, but was met with a fist in his chest. An iron fist.

"Ed!" Roy watched Gran's punch lift Ed clear off the ground and into the air, where he landed somewhere out of his range of sight. Gran had his back to Roy since he was preoccupied with Ed at the moment, and Roy ran over without hindrance, having a clear shot at the huge man. _'Don't miss.' _

He snapped, watching his flames leap out and meet Gran head on. Feeling the heat behind him, Gran turned around and to his chagrin took the attack in the face and chest. He hollered out as the flames licked his new wound and created a few new ones, but Roy didn't stop. He kept up his series of snaps, keeping the burly man off beat and hoping the burns would eventually bring him down.

Ed groggily got to his feet, his insides feeling jumbled and out of place. Lights flashed in front of his eyes, and it took him a while to realize it was Roy's explosions. _'Just what we need. More fire.' _But from the looks of things, Roy was trying to barbeque the man. Ed mentally cheered him on. _'Fry that bastard!' _

Roy finally let up, wanting to see his progress. If Gran couldn't stand up, Roy would leave it at that. As much as he hated the man, he was on a time limit. And the future Scar probably wouldn't appreciate having his prey killed before he got a chance at him. The smoke cleared, and Gran was still in place, but the damage wasn't quite what Roy had hoped for…

"That the best you can do, Mustang? A sniveling fool like you will never amount to anything!" Gran's uniform was in ruins, blackened pieces falling off his badly burnt body. The wound where Ed had got him was smoking, the burn so bad it was actually cooking his flesh, but Gran didn't seem fazed in the least. "It'll take more than a few firecrackers to kill me!" He held out in his hand, revealing a small reddish crystal. Roy sucked in his breath. _'Fuck, how could I forget that!' _

"With this, I'll have more than enough power to annihilate you and the boy, along with this entire city!" (1) Gran smirked as Roy made a dash for him, as though he could prevent him from using the amplifier crystal. And even the blonde boy's fast alchemy wouldn't save them now. He'd have his revenge. Holding the crystal over the array on his glove, he prepared to fuse it with the array…

Only to have it snatched by a brown haired bitch.

Shayla grinned jauntily, extremely pleased with herself at the moment. "Now, I want a clean fight. So no power boosts," she scolded. She danced out of his reach, enhancer tightly in her hand; after all, she'd seen the punch he'd delivered to Ed.

Ed himself couldn't help but laugh at the brunettes antics. No matter what, she always seemed to bail them out of tough spots. Scar himself watched nearby, a tiny smile playing on his face. _'It seems this kayamna has a lot of fire in her.'_

"YOU!" Gran's glove lit up again, and Roy recognized the attack.

"Shayla, move!" He bellowed. The woman only looked at him quizzically, not understanding the danger she was in. She'd never seen Gran's alchemy before.

Gran raised his arm, hatred glazing his eyes over, and he aimed his now transmuted gun at her. "You'll pay for that with your life, bitch!" He hissed and the gun went off.

Shayla's shock spread all over as she looked death in the face. The bullet caught her right between her breasts, the force propelling her backwards. The world danced in front of her eyes, all types of reds and oranges and grays and blacks... _'So many colors…' _Vaguely, she could hear Ed's screaming, but only vaguely. The pounding of her blood was louder. And she still had the crystal in her hand. _'I can't let him have it. Won't let him… can't… I-I'll never give in… m-mother…'_

Gran watched in sick satisfaction, the small body falling listlessly to the ground. A roar of anger directed his attention else where; he'd forgotten the short brat.

In a fit of blind fury, Ed charged. He didn't care about the fact he was running straight into a loaded gun, or that he was still wounded. All he could think about was Shayla's lifeless body falling. _'NO! She can't die! I'LL KILL YOU!' _"GRAN!"

Instead of using the gun, Gran transmuted it into a steel blade, matching Ed's current weapon. "You wanna fight, boy?" He motioned with his new sword. "Did that bitch mean something to you?"

Roy let Ed handle it. Right now he couldn't move if he wanted to. _'Shayla… I told you not to die!' _He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. _'No! NO!' _

They met with a clash of metal, Gran quickly parrying and stabbing Ed in his side. But Ed's rage gave him immunity to pain, and he lashed out with his own blade, cutting deep into Gran's arm. The taller man grunted in pain, but ignored it as well, pulling out his weapon only to drive it back into Ed's leg. But he hit the metal one, and the metal slid off, giving Ed a chance to deal a second blow in the shoulder. Before long, both opponents were covered in sweat and blood, with tears spilling down Ed's face, distraught over the death of his comrade.

"I'll make you pay!" Ed hollered. Gran just sneered at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" With his foot, Gran tripped up Ed, the boy stumbling slightly. But it was enough. In a shout of triumph, the Iron Blood Alchemist whipped the knife against Ed's throat, the blood spilling freely in the air. Ed's last thought was of the philosopher's stone, and all the friends it had given him.

Then nothingness exploded into Ed's vision, and he dropped dead to the ground.

"NO! EDWARD!" Roy's feet dug into the ground, his soul overcome with rage and grief. _'No! Ed you can't-- oh god no!' _"ED!" Gran heard him coming, laughing all the while at the sight of the enraged man.

"Oh yes! It's your turn, Mustang! Let's see how well you fight with your anger!" Mustang kept running.

Gran readied himself, holding out his blade and waited for Roy to attack, but the man did the last thing he expected.

Roy impaled himself on the blade.

The shock alone was enough time for Roy to hold his glove right up to Gran's face, letting the man get a good look at death.

Roy snapped.

And then there was nothing but pure light, overpowering all of their senses, until they could feel, see, hear, smell, and taste nothing but light.

* * *

_Kayamna of the moon… Ishbala does envy your shadow's light_..._

* * *

_

Scar carried the limp figure over to the temple, barely feeling the dimming heartbeat against his chest. _'Seems this _kayamna_ is not as powerful as I thought.' _Shayla's breathing was almost non existent, her chest rising and falling at an extremely slow pace.

The temple was still standing, but now the flames were trying to force their way through the entrance. It seems the boy and Mustang wouldn't be about to make it through, as he'd predicted. And now with death looming over the woman…

He set her down gently, keeping her away from the suffocating smoke. Not that it mattered. She was to die anyway, and why did he protect this _kayamna_ anyway? It went against everything he was taught. But he was drawn to her fiery spirit, how someone of the moon could be so full of life. It was intriguing, to say the least…

"I w-won't l-let h-him…" Scar looked down at the woman. He hadn't expected her to speak anymore. "N-never. M-m-mother, I-I…"

"Rest, _kayamna_. Your time is almost done," Scar said gently. But his words had little effect.

"N-no… Roy… E-Ed… Ed! NO!" A powerful light shot out of her hand, and the Ishbalan man realized too late that Shayla still had the amplifier in her hand. The blinding whiteness covered her entire body, beams shooting out from her mouth, eyes, ears, and any other opening possible, including the gunshot wound. Scar staggered back, eyes wide with fear as he took in the sight before him.

The light began to recede back inside her body, and her eyes closed. She stood up silently, almost weightlessly, walking to the temple entrance. The smoke didn't touch her body, instead flowing around her like a wave. She then turned around, so that she was facing Scar. White eyes, suppressing the unstable alchemy within her, opened and stared down at the man quietly.

"_Kayamna_…" Scar breathed. She smiled at the name, then closed her eyes once more as the white poured out of her, enveloping the building behind her. The flames froze, the smoke stopped. Everything held its breath.

Then the world was consumed by blinding light.

* * *

_Kayamna of the moon… Ishbala does envy your shadow's light…

* * *

_

(1) I bastardized Gran a lot, but I truly think he did that Ishbal Massacre because he thought it was the right thing to do. And he ordered Winry's parents killed because of his men. Yeah, he's a power grubbing low life, but he might actually have morals in the anime. I hate his guts, but I'm at least trying to understand how his mind worked…. But as of now, let's make him the donkey's ass, yes:p

Cliffys make the world go round! (dodges rotten food) Yes, I was evil for once, cause I already have the next part written, but you won't get it yet! (cackles evilly) And before you all send me death threats on how I killed Ed, just wait until the next chapter. That's all I'll say… Shout outs!

_**Uniasus**_- I can't tell you anything, but I bet you're having a field day with this chapter! Confusing my readers is what I do best!

_**Anonymous**_- Thank you very much! It makes me feel better knowing there are people appreciating the work I do. I really hope you love this chapter, because it's one of the few I'm proud of. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!

_**Akumako**_- I like that idea. But it probably won't make an appearance in THIS fic. (snickers to herself) I won't say anymore.

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- Thank you for the plushies! I shall add them to my collection! And I did like adding Scar. He made the fic a lot more fun. Plus I worshipped the ground he walked on in the series… especially when he killed Gran. (cheers) And yep, Shayla's got my stubborn personality. I love her! But enough about that. The dub for One Piece I do watch, but for entertainment purposes only. I like to laugh at the cruddy voices! Sanji means three o'clock? Cool! Thanks for the info and review!

_**Orenji Yoh-chan**_- Yay! You guessed right on Scar! (showers you in more Cudo points) And I worship Scar. I wish there were more fics on him… (sigh) But I'm happy you won't diss your stories, even if I'm constantly complaining about my own chapters. Heehee! And I love you too! Keep writing!

**_Cat_**- There's another cliffy! I couldn't stay away from it! And there's a lot of problems with Shayla right now, as you can tell. But all will be revealed soon!

_**Seeker Carter**_- Yes, I liked my Ed and Roy moment. I was cursing myself when I didn't let the kiss happen. And there is no fluff in this chapter… (wails)

_**Hallahello**_- Yeah, the last chapter was as dark as I thought I was gonna make it. And of course I needed my fluff!

_**scarletsun**_- ….huh? Thank you?

_**inuyashabooklover5188**_- you're gonna be one of the people cursing my existence, I know it… there was no fluff! (wails) I couldn't help it, I had to have da action come back, I just didn't expect the angst along with it! I make no more promises… but I hope you still enjoy this chapter. And no poking!

_**alchemistgrl09**_- You might figure out what's happening to our favorite OC, but it might be hard. To me, it looks painfully obvious, but it's my story, so of course it would seem that way. And I like the name Danielle, even though I'd do the same thing as you and have everyone call me Dani. ;p

_**hiei08**_- Don't die! Then you won't be able to read my wonderful story! (grins)

**Ed**- WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A TINY PIECE OF LINT THAT YOU CAN INHALE?

**Bandit**- (sighs) Ed, please calm down…

_**LegacyRBluesummers**_- Oh, you'll be even more shocked in this chapter, I promise. ;p

_**Torii**_- I like that. I should have Havoc the one who's blushing like mad… inspiration! (light bulb over head goes off) Err… never mind. And you'll hopefully find out why Hughes did alchemy, because I can't see him doing it either, but it was necessary. Trust me.

One last time. NO DEATH THREATS. I want to live and see a new day, thank you. But praise is nice, even if I doubt I'll be getting any for this chapter… Is it a bad thing I love this chapter to pieces? Review!


	17. Angel of Life and Death part 1

Bandit- And another chapter is born! I was so pleased with the last one, I had to start writing!

Ed- (sarcastically) Woohoo…

Bandit- Just because I killed you is no reason to pout!

Roy- You killed Ed, had a blade driven through my gut, and you made Shayla go insane…

Bandit- Uhhh… no comment.

Disclaimer- Shayla's not really apart of FMA, so I doubt I own it. But if I do see her, I'm suing someone's ass…

(A/N) I'm so happy! Most people gave me praise! Makes me all squishy inside! Heh, I didn't like this chapter, but I'm always complaining, so don't worry about it. And I split this chapter in two! Ha!

* * *

There was light everywhere, stretching into the farthest corners of forever and beyond. Ed didn't even try walking in it. It took too much energy and he'd rather just float in this pool of energy. The light… it reminded Ed of Shayla. Calm and comforting, like a mother, with the presence of fire and embers. It embraced Ed, running over the planes of his body, bringing an odd sense of peace. He'd only felt this relaxed when with Alphonse or his mother. And that terrible pain in his heart and chest seemed unimportant. Ed almost forgot the fact he was dead.

'_Shayla? Is that you?' _

……… **Err… Yes and No?**

'_What? How can you not know?'_

**Give me a break! I'm starting to lose control of it, so you have to stop it now. **

'_Stop what?' _

**Stop me! Grab the crystal! **

'_Shayla, what's going on? Am I dead?'_

**Not anymore. Wake up.**

It took a while for Ed to realize the light was gone and he was staring up at the night sky dotted with stars. His entire body buzzed, the feeling associated when he used too much alchemy is such a short amount of time. But it had been years since that had happened, so it was safe to assume he hadn't caused it. And it wasn't just his body; he could feel that alchemic buzz all around him, they way someone can feel too much moisture in the air.

Something was wrong. Ed couldn't quite understand what was bugging him, but his senses insisted it was painfully obvious. He no longer blamed it on death; if Shayla said he was alive, he would take it at face value. She rarely lied to anyone. But how could he be alive? He vividly remembered fighting Gran, the surprisingly painless slice against his neck… he'd expected great agony, but there was only surprise and anger at knowing _Gran _of all people had gotten the better of him. The bastard was _dead _in real life! Still, he felt for the cut on his neck, just in case, but was met with smooth skin. No, he was alive, or this was one hell of a dream.

By now, alarm bells were ringing annoyingly inside his head but still resisted the urge to get up, instead favoring stargazing for a bit longer. It'd been a while since he'd just looked up at the night sky. Yeah, so he was in the middle of a battlefield, not exactly the best place to stargaze, but temptation was just too great. Even with the sky being slightly misty because of the smoke… The smoke… Ed blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He even closed his eyes and counted slowly to three, then reopened them.

Nope. It wasn't him. The smoke wasn't moving.

And now he realized what had been bugging him. The background noise of guns and screams weren't there. There was total silence; he couldn't even hear the wind. Goosebumps broke out all over his arms, and he finally decided to sit up and survey his surroundings. His eyes almost popped out.

Everyone was frozen in time. The smoke and fire curling toward the sky stayed motionless, even the heat gone. Soldiers that had been running through the town stood immobile, the grins or grimaces stuck on their face. One man had jumped it the air to avoid a coming explosion from a house, his body hanging eerily in the air with his face twisted in perpetual fear and dismay, and the building behind him just starting to cave in on itself before the blast. Another more gruesome scene was of a man just shot in the head, the blood splattered of all directions, the face now a pulp of flesh, the last remains of what looked like the mouth opened out to yell, the tongue torn from the force of the spray of bullets.

Ed scrambled to his feet, his breathing coming out in fast pants. This was… well, this was… weird. He couldn't think of any other word to describe it. As far as he could tell from the unmoving area, he was the only one capable of movement. _'What the hell could've caused this?' _His only guess would be unbelievably powerful alchemy, but even then it was basically disrupting too many laws of science to be possible. But looking around, it was obvious stopping time _was _possible, if not in real life then at least here.

Backing up and watching for any signs of movement, Ed bumped into something behind him. He turned around, and almost died again from shock.

Roy and Gran, both were locked in a fierce battle that had already been decided before the world stopped. The look of surprise and horror on Gran's face with Roy's glove under his nose and the beginnings of a nasty explosion brought little comfort to what Ed was focusing on. The blade from Gran's glove poked out of Roy's back, thick with his blood and tissue, a trail of blood trailing all the way down his left leg. His expression was one of hate, devastation… and acceptance, a grim smile on his face. It sickened Ed.

"No… Roy… NO!" Ed grabbed the Colonel's arm, desperate to drag the man away from the scene, but it was like trying to move a statue. His body wouldn't budge. "No, damn you!" Despite this, Ed kept pulling, putting all his energy into it. The jacket remained still as well, and Ed's fingers slipped on the material. Ed finally wrapped his arms around Mustang's waist, not caring about the sword that might scratch him, and pulled as hard as he could. "You weren't supposed to follow me into death, you bastard!"

Tears began to squeeze out of Ed's screwed shut eyes, starting rivers down his face. Ed kept pulling, knowing it wouldn't help. But he wasn't ready to give in yet. Not yet…

'_How could you! You're supposed to live! I'm not worth it, damn you! You still had could've escaped!'_ His body shuddered in suppressed sobs, and he slid down slowly to the ground, arms still around Roy._ 'Damn you…'_

He clutched to the man's legs, not wanting to let go. Frustration got the better of him, and he felt the overwhelming need to punch Roy. _'But the fuckin' bastard wouldn't feel it, because he's dead,'_ Ed thought bitterly. The tears fell harder. _'Why? Why did he do this?' _But he knew why. Of course Roy would take it upon himself to kill the man to kill Fullmetal Alchemist, for the very least out of respect, and at the very most… Ed didn't bother wiping away his tears, letting them wet his face. He'd lost him. He'd lost Roy.

"I hate you," Ed whispered up to him. "You left me alone. You said you wanted to see where we would go! Lair!" He snarled, and jumped to his feet. The sight of that grim smile was beginning to become too much for him to handle. "You haven't changed! You still don't tell me the truth! Like when you said you'd wait for me! I should've known!" Ed laughed hysterically, the sound full of grief and pent up anger. The words seemed to stick in the air, as if the spell was affecting them as well. "You could never keep a promise! Why the hell did I believe you could start now?" His voice was steadily rising in both sound and fever. "I HATE YOU!" He raised his fist, but his logic finally decided to make an entrance.

'_Get a grip! Yes, he's dead, but punching him in the face won't do you much good! And it's not like he didn't wait for you. You died first. What would he say if he saw you losing it right now?'_ All the anger and energy seeped out of Ed, and he fell back boneless to the ground, tears still making their way down his face. "I don't care what he'd say, at least he'd be talking," Ed said softly to himself. Turning so that his back was leaning on Roy's leg, Ed stared out into the distance without seeing anything. All he could concentrate on was the body behind him that wouldn't move.

'_You still promised to wait for me…' (1)

* * *

_

"I hate waiting."

"You don't have to be here, Havoc. No one's keeping you." Hawkeye's tone was icy, hiding the fear she was feeling. Havoc visibly backed up and away from the irritable woman.

"Just trying to make conversation," He muttered. Retreating to the nearest wall, he eyed the two occupants in the bed. _'Damn, why won't they move? It's been a day already.' _"Are you sure he should've done this alone? Maybe it would've been safer it one of us went with him…"

Hawkeye flinched slightly as Havoc hit her deepest regret right on the nose. "It's too late for 'what ifs', Havoc. We can only hope they wake up soon." She shifted her stance slightly, too antsy to sit down, but too tired to do anything else. "All he told me was to watch. That's it."

"Hawkeye, sir," Fury started meekly from the chair. "I know you told us it was classified, but still… shouldn't we at least have some idea as to what's going on?" He watched cautiously, waiting for any signs of violence from the woman. She didn't even look at him, still staring at the two victims in deep thought. When she didn't reply, Fury sighed in melancholy.

"It's not that I don't trust you or Havoc, Fury," Hawkeye began, attracting both of the men's attention, "but its better that not many people know about this. I shouldn't know. But I'll tell you this: We're in danger, all of us."

"Danger?" Havoc echoed. "Just how much danger are we talking about? I might have to take an impromptu vacation." Hawkeye glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere. Not only do we have a Fuhrer to uproot, we also have to wait for them to get out of the realm."

"Realm?" Fury asked, but Hawkeye wouldn't be persuaded to say anymore. Knowing it was a lost cause, Havoc switched topics.

"So you really think we can put Stanford out of business?"

Hawkeye smirked to herself. "It's not like we haven't done this before. We can certainly come up with something when the time comes."

The door to the spare room opened, all three occupants stiffening and the conversation ceased. Gracia walked in, eying filled with worry.

"Is everything all right? Do you need anything?" Havoc forced himself to relax, telling himself he was being stupid for getting worked up.

"Nah. We're all good, Gracie dear." Havoc grinned at the woman, using his pet name for her. The woman grinned back, but it seemed out of place on her. She walked over to the two sleeping people on the bed, her smirk turning darker. She toyed with a piece of Shayla's hair.

"My my. I should have known he'd go in after them. Guess he doesn't trust the chibi alone." Hawkeye immediately whipped out her gun and pointed it at the woman, who ignored her. Havoc stared. _'Who is she calling chibi?' _

"Back. Away." She threatened. Gracia finally turned, not looking impressed.

"Oh please. Didn't I already tell you to not play with those things? You're going to get hurt," She chided in a sing song voice. Fury and Havoc watched in confused silence. Gracia never acted like that before…

"Hughes isn't here to save you," Hawkeye stated. This only confused Fury and Havoc more.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Havoc hissed. "Hughes will _kill _you for threatening his wife!" He walked up to Hawkeye and stood there, as if he would put himself between the gun and Gracia. "I'm sure whatever problems you guys ar--"

"That's not Gracia."

"… Wha?" Gracia smirked again and shrugged.

"Guilty. I'm not really Gracia. I just like giving the Hughes guy a hard time. Lots of fun." She smiled disarmingly, but Hawkeye didn't buy it.

"Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to know what you military dogs would do with the info I gave you. Must say I'm impressed you didn't go tattletale. But then again," She eyed Fury, "You all don't know what's going on, expect for the mean bitch." Havoc now placed his hand on Hawkeye's death grip.

"Easy," He whispered. Even though it was very hazardous to his health getting in the way of Hawkeye's fury, it wouldn't do them any good to kill the fake Gracia… at least he thought so.

"I really don't care what you do with the information you have. Hell, go ahead and start a war. I just want that jackass to suffer." A menacing look passed over her face, all humor gone. "I want him to pay."

"What? You want Hughes to pay? Or Edward?" Fury finally found his voice to speak up. "Who do you want to pay?" Gracia sauntered over, grinning impishly at the smaller man, and then ruffled his hair. Fury shook a bit but held his ground. Hawkeye and Havoc frowned, not liking the way Gracia looked at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, cutie." Gracia bent forward and gave Fury a tiny kiss on the cheek, the man going bright red in embarrassment while Havoc saw red.

"Shoot her," Havoc gritted out and took his hand off of Hawkeye's. "Shoot her now." Gracia smirked and backed away for Fury.

"No need to get jealous. I'm just kidding." She batted her eyelashes flirtingly. "And you can't kill me. You'll need me if you want to kill Stanford." At that moment, a flash of light started down at Gracia's feet and rose up, her body structure changing right in front of them. A much more muscular shape took form, and when the light reached Gracia's face, it had changed to a grinning Fuhrer. "I believe you now understand your situation better?" The gruff voice rang out, smugness evident.

Hawkeye almost dropped her gun in shock. Fury had backed up into the wall, trying to fuse with it and Havoc did what he usually did in the face of danger; he searched for another smoke.

"Now listen closely children," Stanford said. "I'm only going to say this once."

"W-w-what are you gonna…?" Fury stuttered uncontrollably, and Havoc snuck over to comfort him, as well as keep the shape shifter away from the smaller man. Stanford chuckled at Havoc.

"I'm not going to steal him, though I must admit I wouldn't mind…" He eyed Fury again, but this time Havoc got in front of him, daring for Stanford to say another word. "But to answer his question, I think you'll all be interested in hearing about the realm." Hawkeye glared. She didn't want them to know.

"The realm?" Fury asked shyly, peeking from behind Havoc.

"Yes. And how it's doubtful your friends will survive."

* * *

The silence was loud. It continually beat on Ed's eardrums. He'd do anything to hear at least the wind, or to feel it. And the stiffness of Roy's leg was starting to hurt his back. _'He's probably doing this on purpose too.' _Of course that wasn't true, but Ed needed to keep blaming Roy for anything. It kept the angst and sadness at bay for the time being.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there. You couldn't tell time when it stopped, but it must have been a while. His ass felt numb, as well as his legs, but he still didn't move. If he moved, that meant he was going to leave, and that meant Roy wasn't going to come back. _'Idiot. You know he's gone,' _Ed chided himself, but that didn't kill the faint glimmer of hope that maybe something would happen, something that would bring him back to Ed.

And where was Shayla? He'd remembered seeing her body fall after the attack from Gran, but when he'd look to the spot where she was suppose to be, he saw nothing except for a stain of blood on the ground. And Scar was missing as well. _'I should look for them.' _But he still didn't budge. If he left, he might not come back. And what if Roy came back while he was gone? No, it was better if he stayed for now. Just in case.

'_Give it up. You have an obligation to Shayla as well.'_ The annoying, more reasonable part of Ed spoke up._ 'Roy wouldn't want you to mope around like this.' _Yes, Roy would most likely smirk at him, taunting his actions and comparing him to a child who didn't get his way. But he couldn't do those things right now, because… _'He's gone… I have to realize it.'_ The damn of anguish broke, and Ed started to cry again, resting his forehead against his knees, shielding his eyes from the world. _'God's, he's gone. And it's my fault. If I wasn't so weak…'_

The air around Ed shifted, as though trying to move, and Ed actually felt a breeze. That enough gained Ed's attention. He lifted his head so his eyes could peek out. _'What was that?' _The buzz of too much alchemic energy intensified to the point where Ed could practically taste it, slightly metallic. He noticed the energy was focused on one spot in front of him, the air vibrating rapidly around an form.

"Who's there?" He called out, and finally stood up. Rubbing his eyes free of tears, he stared at the incoming figure. It seemed there was someone else who could move in this frozen time zone…

The person didn't answer, so Ed decided he'd better at least get a look at the face. It could be another idiot soldier still on a rampage. Carefully, he walked up, letting the figure see what he was doing. "Who are you?" He tried again.

Another wave of air shot at him, almost throwing him to the ground. He threw up his hands and steadied himself, just incase another wave came at him. Ed could vaguely tell it had been forced by alchemy, not that it was a big surprise. And the alchemic power around him was rising at an alarming rate_. 'How the hell can that much alchemic power be focused on one point?' _It would be the same as too much gravity compressed in one point; sooner or later, it was going to collapse and make a black hole.

Slowly the person came into view, long wavy brown hair blowing around by the force of the alchemy, her small frame walking forward with purpose. Her body pulsed from an unknown force, and Ed felt sick as he realized all that power was coming from his friend.

"Shayla!" Ed ran up to her, the air so thick it was getting hard to breathe. "Shayla, what's going on?" Time seemed to speed up the closer he got to her, the wind getting faster, the smoke starting to rise up once again. Ed didn't make it far before the buzz of alchemy overpowered him. His metal arm shook slightly, and Ed felt that if he even thought about clapping, he'd lose control of himself. "W-what's wrong with you?" He gasped out.

Her eyes were closed, and she didn't notice Ed's presence or the damage she was unknowingly doing to him. She continued walking steadily while Ed fell to the ground, unable to get in a breath. All he inhaled was alchemic energy_. 'What's happening to me!' _The world danced in front of him, slowly being replaced by white, and Ed started to lose touch with the world around him. But there was nothing calm about this light. Ed couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but pray Shayla got far away so the effects would stop.

Luck seemed to be in his favor. The whiteness began to dim as Shayla passed Ed's chocking form on the ground. She could hazily sense the young man was in pain, but paid him no mind. He was alive, and no concern to her. No, she needed to heal the dead. Heal the dead. That was all she wanted to do, to pay the price for her existence.

'_No!'_ A small part of her conscious, the only part not affected by the alchemy, shouted in desperation. _'There's more to life than this! I want to heal, but that's not the only thing! What's wrong with me? And why am I arguing with myself?'_ Shayla's body ignored the tiny voice. Soon, there wouldn't be anything to challenge what was to be.

Finally able to breathe, Ed forced himself to turn around so he was on his back. The fresh air filled his lungs, and all light was gone from his vision. He could hear the sound of Shayla's footsteps receding, and sat up to look at her. There was something wrong… She hadn't opened her eyes once, and he could have sworn he'd heard her voice when the light filled his senses. _'Just like before…' _That's right, she'd talked to him before… about losing control. _'Is she being controlled by her alchemy? But how is that possible?' _Ed stood up, watching her warily.

Shayla made her way up to Roy and Gran before stopping in front of them, Ed following behind a few feet so he wouldn't lose it again. Even though her eyes were closed, she turned to Gran, then Roy, as if deciding something. She must have made her choice, because she faced Roy and reached out to touch him.

The time effects ended immediately on Roy's body as he slumped forward on the blade, his raised arm falling listlessly to his side. Ed felt the urge to run over to him but didn't dare. He had hated the way the alchemy had overpowered him, the sense of hopelessness at knowing he couldn't control his own body and his mind being pushed away. Besides, he trusted Shayla. Through all that alchemy, he knew his friend was still there.

Gently as possible, Shayla removed Roy's body and lowered him to the ground on his back. The man's head rolled back, eyes glazed over and chest unmoving. Examining him with closed eyes, Shayla's hand glided over the body, trying to pinpoint the wound. When she found it, her hand lay down on top of it, and her body began to glow. She opened her eyes.

Ed flew back from the power, the light searing his eyes and body. All the pent up energy exploded, rendering Ed hopeless. He couldn't move his body, and the place of all white had appeared again. The feeling of his back against the ground barely registered, all his sense concentrated on not getting lost in the white void. _'What the hell's going on!' _

All at once it stopped, all the energy rushing back to Shayla. Ed breathed hard and sucked in as much air as he could, not sure what just happened. _'She shouldn't be able to control that much power…' _His brain rattled in his skull and it took a few tries before he was able to get his trembling body back on its feet. The world was still frozen as far as Ed could tell, and Shayla seemed to have accomplished her objective. She turned away from the silent body of Roy, and looked up to Gran.

The man's face was still shell shocked for the surprise attack Roy was to give him, and the beginnings of an explosion focused right under his nose. Had the attack been allowed to happen, Gran would surely have died. Shayla studied the man with her eyes closed once more, and reached up to the tiny spark of a flame. She hesitated, then placed her unoccupied hand on it. Ed took this as he cue and fell back to the ground, preparing himself for the next wave.

And a wave did come, but it wasn't want Ed had expected. A deafening explosion came at him, the sound too loud amongst all the silence. There was no heat at all, and with his eyes closed, Ed saw a brief flash of dull red before it was all over. When he looked up, he had to look back down again to keep his stomach from revolting.

Gran's face was no more, only a bleeding pulp of flesh. Charred remains of what appeared to be a nose fell off and hit the sand, while the eyes had shriveled up from the intense heat, dangling out from where the sockets would be by a thin piece of muscle. The lips were charred black, cracked widely as blood poured out and escaped, and all hair had been burnt off. The shape of the actual head was lost, and it caved in at the middle, looking ready to collapse on itself. All in all, it was not a desirable sight.

The tall body fell backward, hitting the sand with a mighty thud and lay still. Shayla, eyes still closed, watched him then turned away from both Roy and Ed, heading off to find a new victim. Only when she was almost out of sight did Ed finally chance going over to Roy's body.

He didn't know what to expect; Shayla had just killed Gran, after all. Saying he was worried about Roy was a understatement, but that reckless faith he had in the woman kept him somewhat calm. Shayla wouldn't hurt Roy, whether she was in control of her body or not. He refused to believe otherwise.

And the steady rise and fall of his chest proved Ed correct. Roy's breathing was even, and his eyes gently closed. The wound had vanished completely, only the rip of the shirt and jacket showing what had truly happened. Ed felt a wave of relief rush over him, and before he realized it, he was hugging Roy's head close to his chest, his eyes seeping tears of happiness. _'I'm getting so damn mushy,'_ he thought, but only laughed it off. He could afford to be mushy. As long as Roy didn't see it. He hugged the man closer, rocking back in forth in time with his heart beat. _'He's alive… he's alive…' _

The gentle motion accidentally awakened Roy, his groggy mind trying to figure out where he was. Someone was holding him… That alone should've been enough to get him to move, but it was so warm and calm. And it smelled of metal and spice and the faint hint of alchemy. Just like Edward. But his brain wasn't playing with a full deck at the moment, so he didn't put two and two together to make four; he ended up with six, or something resembling it. Maybe it was a nine… He couldn't tell. In the end, Roy decided he could let himself be held for a little while longer. In the meantime, he needed to find out what had happened, if his brain could deal with that amount of stress.

There had been light, a lot of light. He remembered that much. So much you could swim in it and drown. And it had felt like Shayla, that comfort, motherly feel coupled with a healthy dose of fire and attitude. Yes, it had been Shayla. And she had spoken to him. Something about getting it away from her and losing control… Then the light had disappeared and Roy woke up to find his head cradled by someone. _'Okay, I got that part…' _But what had happened before all that? _'Come on. Think.' _

Slowly, a picture began to paint itself in his head: Shayla grabbing the amplifier. Gran shooting her down. Ed's rampage and the need for revenge, then his ultimate demise at the hand of Gran's blade. The he himself had run himself through with the same weapon, just for the one chance to kill Gran and avenge both Ed and Shayla. But after that, there was nothing.

'_Am I… dead?'_ He certainly didn't feel dead. Hell, he felt good as new… like he'd never gotten pierced by a sword._ 'Where's my wound?'_ Roy didn't chance moving his arm to check. He instead felt for the pain, and came up blank._ 'It's not there.'_ No, there was no wound, and this surprise caused his breath to quicken. His current pillow noticed the change.

"Roy? Are you awake?" The soft voice was like music to his ears. It sounded like… but that was impossible. Ed's death, which he had failed to grasp before, became a sick realization. _'Ed… no…' _His heart broke, and Roy squirmed in anguish. "Roy! Wake up!" The other grasped him by the shoulders, but Roy didn't open his eyes. _'Let me die! Just let me die!' _But the words didn't come out. He hoped this stranger could take the hint. _'I lost him… no!' _"You stupid bastard Colonel, get up!"

Roy stopped wiggling. All thoughts ended abruptly as the owner of the voice finally registered to Roy. His eyes opened slowly to see a pair of golden ones glaring at him, not amused.

"I knew you weren't sleeping," Ed muttered. A blush started to form on his cheeks, partly from the position they were in, and also because of the odd look Roy was giving him. "What? Is there something on my face?" He snapped. Roy moved off his lap to sit up on his own, still staring at Ed the entire time. Ed unconsciously mourned to loss of the warmth, but pushed it back and settled for glaring at the ground. He couldn't look at Roy. He didn't deserve to… _'I better get this over with…'_

"Roy," He started, still not meeting his eyes, "I… I'm sorry. If I hadn't had been so reckless, and Gran… when he… I just couldn't…" The words got stuck in his throat. Shame filled him, and Ed felt wrong sitting so close to Roy. "I'm sorry," He whispered one more time.

Long arms wrapped themselves around him, and Ed's face came into contact with Roy's chest. He stiffened slightly. "Edward, the fire was already out of control. A little more fuel wouldn't have made a difference." Somehow managing to understand his words, Ed relaxed, relief flooding him once again. It seemed he'd been forgiven, even if Roy insisted it was never his fault to begin with. He snuggled closer, listening languidly to the steady pulse coming from inside the Colonel's chest. "I thought I had lost you," He said quietly. "You love making me worry, don't you?"

Roy didn't answer, instead playing with Ed's hair, cupping the golden tresses fondly. That indescribable feeling, something related to relief, happiness, sorrow, completeness and painful protectiveness all in one settled in Roy's stomach. There was a name for it, but Roy still chose not to use it. Not yet.

Lifting his chin, Roy stared into Ed's eyes again. "You have no idea how happy I am right now," He said seriously. Ed's cheeks were ablaze once more, his eyes growing soft with affection. A few tears had managed to escape, and Roy lowered his head to kiss them away. Ed's breath hitched a bit, and Roy chuckled lightly, gazing down at Ed warmly. The boy licked his lips in anticipation, and pleasure pooled at the bottom of Roy's stomach. But now wasn't the time. The perfect opportunity, but the wrong time. "We need to find Shayla."

Ed's eyes hardened back instantly, head nodding in agreement. The kiss could wait. They had a job to do. "Yeah. I'm sick and tired of being in your memory," He joked. Roy grinned down at him.

"Believe me, so am I."

* * *

Shayla kept walking, finding random people to heal, most of which were dead. But no matter what state their bodies were in, the young woman performed her miracle alchemy, the newly healed bodies still caught in the frozen state of time. That small conscious that remained untouched was having a fit.

'_For the last damn time, this isn't right! Messing with the dead isn't moral! That's why I don't do it.' _

**I can not do it without extra power, which I now have. I must use it to my advantage. I must heal.**

'_Why? And heal a bunch of figments from Roy's memory? I'd rather not.'_

**The why did I stay? I knew it was hopeless… I can't change time, even here. At least now I can make a difference. I can heal.**

'_This isn't making a difference! I'm bringing people back from the dead! And I froze time! And I killed Gran… actually, that was fine. Good thing I didn't heal that bastard…'_

**Yes. I couldn't heal him. I wouldn't allow it. But I can heal everyone else. **

Shayla sighed in frustration. It was extremely hard arguing with yourself. She couldn't even blame it on another personality, because that wasn't the case. It was just two sides of her with a different outlook on what was right and wrong. And the amplifier had influenced the other side. (2) And as far as the Shayla stuck in the corner of her mind was concerned, that was bad.

**I must heal. It is what I must do, to atone for my existence.**

'_Please don't start. I'm not in the mood.' _

**I am never in the mood, but I must heal. **

She moved from house to house, mindless of the now harmless flames, pushing them aside. At every home, she brought at least one back from death, their bodies stiff from the alchemic power. It was a continuous process of releasing alchemic power. And Shayla showed no signs of slowing down.

After circling the entire village for lives to bring back, Shayla returned to the temple. There were no more dead inside, that she knew, but when she felt around, there were no more dead anywhere. She'd healed everyone. The rebellious side sighed in relief.

'_There. Is the alchemically stoned part of my mind happy? I can't heal if there's no one who needs it. Now I need to let go of the amplifier. My work is done.'_

**Yes… There is no one left to heal. But I can fix that… **

That one alchemic enhanced part pulsed with power, and the air began to move menacingly. Shayla slowly began to open her eyes.

'_What am I doing! I can't be thinking what I think I'm thinking! I just brought all those people back from the dead!' _

**And I can bring them back again. I have the power, so there is no need to worry.**

'_Oh yes there is a reason to worry when part of me decides I need to kill everyone just to have people to heal!'_ Shayla's mouth frowned at the comment shot at her._ 'Roy! Ed! You must stop me! Please, before I kill all those innocent people!'_ The part of Shayla that still acknowledged her friends reached out for them with the white light, hoping Roy was still connected. But she was cut off, a wall of power in her way.

**No, I won't let you. If you can not understand what is needed to be done, you are a traitor and need to be disposed of.**

For the first time, one part of Shayla challenged the existence of the other. The white light reached out inside of her, seeking the rebel.

'_No! We're both Shayla! You can't just kill apart of yourself!'_

**Watch me. **

Shayla screamed inside her head as the light began to wrap itself around her conscious. All thoughts of Ed and Roy were slowly being forced out of her mind as the last corner of Shayla's being was filled with alchemy.

'_NO! ROY! ED! HE--'_

**I must heal. And in order to do so, they must die again. And a part of me must die as well. This is the way it must be. **

'_I won't!'_ The inner voice became more feeble and weak as she was consumed._ 'I can't… help me Ed… Roy…'_

"Shayla! What are you doing?" The light was startled back, giving the inner Shayla the time to blockade herself from the rest of her mind. _'Took them long enough!' _She snapped, but in truth she felt immense relief.

**It does not matter. They shall be healed. **

"Ed, I have to heal," Shayla spoke. Her voice sounded hollow and dead, dripping with alchemy, and Ed took a few steps back. "I need to heal everyone. It is the way I choose."

"Are you really Shayla?" Roy asked. Ed had already warned him of the extensive alchemic power the girl possessed, so he made sure to keep his distance. Even from where he stood, he could smell it. "I remember another Shayla telling me she was losing control of something… That wouldn't happen to be you?" Shayla smiled softly.

"I am Shayla. The one you spoke to is the part of my mind that does not understand the need to heal. And so she will be taken care of, as will you." She turned around to face them, eyes opened a tiny fraction. The alchemic air around her pulsed again, pushing Roy and Ed back.

"What do you plan to do!" Ed shouted. He spread his feet to get a better grip on the surface, just in case of another pulse. He knew if she opened her eyes all the way… "From all the bodies I saw, it looks like you healed everyone!"

"I have." She took a step closer to them. "And I shall heal again." She took another step.

"What is she talking about?" Ed whispered. Roy and him continued to take steps back from Shayla's advance. "She can't heal people who don't need it…"

"If she kills them, then she can." Roy's voice was grim.

"But that's not what her alchemy does."

"Fullmetal, right now Shayla's alchemic power is so strong, she stopped time. If she can do that, I doubt killing someone will be much of a feat."

"Alright then…" Ed took a few breaths to calm himself. "Then how do we stop her? Our alchemy is laughable compared to hers."

"See her right hand?" Ed looked at the clutched fist and nodded. "She has the amplifier. I think it's the cause of her power boost right now."

"So that's what she saw talking about… in that white place…"

"Yes. The amplifier must've malfunctioned and given her too much juice, so to speak, because I doubt Marcoh meant for an alchemist to have this much power."

"That's great and all, but how do we get it?" Ed murmured. "We get too close, we'll short circuit. We stay back, she opens her eyes and blasts us." Shayla had stopped moving, as though allowing them to have their conversation. "We can't win."

"It is all right. I will heal you again, and everything will be fine," Shayla assured them. Her eyes opened a little bit, showing the lack of pupils. Ed started to choke on the air, whiteness appearing at the sides of his vision.

"Roy. Plan. Now," He wheezed.

Roy covered his mouth in an attempt to block out the rising alchemic density, but he might as well stop a blot of lightning with a rubber shoe. He too, was starting to get dizzy, his breath coming in short pants. If he dared to close his eyes, he could make out the light, ready to take him. _'Ed's right. We can't get close to her without getting consumed by the alchemy, but if we stay here… I need to contact our Shayla.' _But that seemed impossible. The alchemic influenced Shayla wouldn't allow them to chitchat. _'I need her out of the way… Wait… Oh shit.'_

"Ed." The golden boy looked up at his companion, trying not to blank out. "I have a plan, but you need to do exactly as I say."

"What is it?" They needed to hurry. Shayla was once again walking towards them, a knowing smile on he face.

"You can't win," She called. "I will heal you, whether it is your wish or not."

"Roy!" Ed stumbled on his feet and grabbed Roy's arm for support. "Plan!"

"Transmute… your arm to a blade," He huffed out. Ed's added weight was making it hard for him to think. "Do it now."

Ed did as commanded, his hands barely touching before his arm transformed. All the extra energy was enhancing their alchemic performance as well, but not enough to stop Shayla.

The woman stopped and watched them closely. She'd felt the boy's alchemy; pathetic really. Had they not realized their plans were futile? They could not stop her. She would heal, like she was meant to.

The other Shayla had felt the shift as well. _'What's he doing! Like a mangy blade is going to do anything! They won't get close enough to kill me off!' _The fact her friends might be willing to kill her didn't concern Shayla. She only hoped they'd win and put an end to this. _'I'm tired of being stuck in my head.'_

"Roy, what now? I can't get close enough to Shayla, and I wouldn't kill her anyway!" Ed snapped. He couldn't believe Roy was willing to kill their friend. It was out of character for the man who'd risk his life to save his unit.

The raven haired man turned toward the boy, determination set in his eyes. Grabbing his blade-arm, Roy prayed Ed would forgive him later for what he was about to ask.

"Ed." He placed the tip on his chest where his heart beat underneath. "Kill me."

* * *

(1) I hope that wasn't too cheesy. But I was trying to figure out how Ed would react if Roy did die, and I foresaw a healthy dose of anger and sadness, plus blaming Roy's habits. I hope I got that right.

(2) Hope that wasn't too confusing. Shayla's still Shayla, but the amplifier is letting one thought taking over; the need to heal people. All other thoughts are being pushed aside, and they take on the Shayla who's arguing about the morals and crap. If you want to make it easier, you can say it's another personality, but I guess I tend not to look at it that way. It's the same when you argue with yourself, and it's like you have to inner voices battling it out. They're both the same voice, but they have a different perspective. I probably just confused everyone some more… Sorry!

Ahhh… cliffy! I brought them back, at least! Like I could really kill Ed… Now Roy, on the other hand…. You'll just have to wait and find out!

**_Roxie Faye_**- Ah, I must thank you very much for the review. You deflated my ego, which is a good thing, trust me. And I know my writing has improved, though I've developed a style for myself. That's why I really enjoy writing, so I can see myself grow as a writer. And I still have those god awful mistakes? (cries) I'm a perfectionist at heart, but I'm a perfectionist that knows she can't be perfect. Quite a pain in the ass… Yes, my previous beta reader aka brother left me for certain reasons… (he couldn't stand the mushy parts of the fic, so he said 'screw this' and left! Simpleton…), so I'm betaless at the moment. I'd love to have you as a beta reader, because you sound like you won't completely diss all the points in my story, but give me equal praise as well. And that's what I'm looking for! There is only so far I can get by myself, and as you said, I want to shine like the sun! Heehee. So anyway you want to work this out is fine with me! Thanks again!

_**Anonymous**_- Oh, it's good to know you'll stick with me… You got the part with Shayla right, but Envy and Hughes are classified info, even if you probably already know. ;p

_**Seeker Carter**_- He's alive! And so is Roy!… Even if I'm about to rectify that situation. Shayla's got some issues to work out, but you'll have to see what happens next!

_**Basser**_- Yes, it was by far the best chapter (besides the fluff). And I can't kill my Ed! He's back, and he's about to kill Roy! Yay!

_**Akumako**_- (screams) NO! I must have my FMA! Lol But at least I broke back Ed!

_**Asphalt Angel**_- Hehehehe. I shocked ya! And I love weird things, so my story must be weird! And yes, you must keep reading!

_**Hallohello**_- I know. It killed me to hurt Ed… but I didn't mind taking Roy out.

**Roy**- Someone's playing favorites…

**Bandit**- I'm hooking you up with Ed! I'd be grateful!

_**Loki and Co**_.- I want to tell you, but what kayamna means will remain a secret for a while longer.

_**Hiei089**_- ….La la la la la la la la la la la! Thank you! La la la la la la la la la la la!

_**arynna**_- If you want to know… it's a secret! ;p

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- I've seen Saving Private Ryan. I got an iron stomach, and I don't think I could watch it again! Yes, the cliffy is evil, but they demand to be written. And oh yes, I want to help you castrate the guy. (hears noises from the closet) Ummm… I think Zolo and Luffy got a head start… (blushes and runs into a corner)

_**pixysphinx46**_- I'm glad I have another follower! And I will try to update soon!

_**Orenji Yoh-chan**_- Eh, Ed did kinda do something stupid. And so did Roy. Hell, Shayla's acting stupid. Do I sense a trend:p

_**Torii**_- Me love Scar! And Fury and Havoc will be finding out, because Envy loves to spread the angst around. ;p

_**Daft Bugger**_- I worked really hard on that chapter, because the other version was lacking. So thanks for the praise!

_**LegacyRBluesummers**_- (gives her more and more and more and more…)

_**Alchemistgrl09**_- Ah, who cares if it's a word or not? I like it! My story's indrediously awesome!

_**inuyashabooklover5188**_- I'm sorry about killing Ed! I didn't know I was gonna do it until the chapter was finished! And you'll find out what's really going on with Shayla in the later chapters!

_**Shingo-sama**_- Thanks! And I will update as soon as I can!

Sorry it took longer to get the chapter out. I'm now on Live Journal, and I'm trying to get all the rules straight! But I'll keep chugging along! Comments please!


	18. Angel of Life and Death part 2

Bandit- (walks into bathroom) WTF? Did I _not _tell you two you have to wait!

Ed- (blushes) I've gotten countless _almost _kisses. I want the real deal here!

Roy- (adjusts pants) I'm agreeing with Ed on this. I'm hot and horny. We want a lemon.

Bandit- I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request.

Ed- ………

Roy- ……… What?

Bandit- Means no. :p

Ed- There's no way you thought of that on your own.

Bandit- Good point. Damn Barbossa…

Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own it. And for any vultures aka greedy lawyers out there who recognized the top part, I don't own Barbossa. I'd rather own Jack Sparrow. (drools)

(A/N) Ahhh… the plot thickens! Finally, you guys get an explanation for some of the crap going on! And because I'm going on vacation, and you won't get another chapter for a week, this one's humongous! READ!

* * *

"If that was a joke, it wasn't fuckin' funny!" Ed hissed. He brought his blade back away from Roy, glaring savagely at the man. "I will never kill you!" 

"Ed, Shayla will heal me. And then I can talk to the real one inside that white void! It's the best plan we've got," Roy argued. This was unfair of Roy, and he knew that; asking Ed to kill him when he knew how the boy felt. But he wasn't the only one on the line. Shayla was in danger too. "Think about Shayla. She's trapped in her own mind, Ed."

"Well, she's gonna stay trapped until we find a better plan! Shayla wouldn't want this either!"

Said woman was watching with interest. If the boy did kill Roy, then she would be able to heal again. And that's what she wanted. So she silently cheered the raven haired man on and closed her eyes all the way. The other Shayla was much less enthused with the prospect. _'It's official. Roy's off his rocker!' _Growling at the whiteness ready to surround her, Shayla shouted as if her friends could hear her. _'I'm with Ed! Don't do it! Think of something else!'_

"Ed, please understand. Do you think I _want _you to kill me?" Roy pleaded. He moved to cup Ed's cheek, but the boy slapped it away and continued to glare. The fierce rejection was unexpected, and Roy was hurt by it.

"Don't you try and butter me up! I said no, Roy! Nothing you say will change that!" He transmuted his arm back to normal in defiance. Roy's eyes hardened at this.

"Edward, you're being selfish!" He moved closer and loomed over Edward, trying to use his height to his advantage. "Are you even thinking about Shayla? Or us? We might never see our friends again because you're too stubborn to do what's right!" His words ripped through Ed, and the boy flinched slightly at the accusing tone. _'Is he right? Am I just being stubborn?' _Ed questioned himself, looking at the ground. Would killing Roy really give them the chance they needed?

Roy sensed Ed's hesitation and kept up his verbal attack. "Or maybe you just don't care? Is Shayla _that _unimportant to you? Am I?" Ed looked up sharply.

"You know that's not the truth," Ed snapped. He knew Roy was doing this on purpose, but it wounded him anyway that the Colonel would question his loyalty. "I care about you guys! That's why I won't kill you!"

"But I'll come back!"

"You don't know for sure! And I refuse to have it on my conscience!" Ed folded his arms and looked away. "I won't do it."

"Edward…"

"I said fucking NO!"

"Fullmetal! I'm still your commanding officer!" Ed froze, and Roy felt a pang of guilt. That was hitting way below the belt, but he had no choice. The boy didn't want to listen to reason. "You do as I say, or return your watch." _'Please Ed. Just do it.' _

Ed slowly turned his head, looking Roy directly in the eye. His shocked golden eyes didn't seem able to comprehend what had just been said. "Ro--" The man cut him off.

"Colonel Mustang."

Ed's face went blank as a sheet, but not before Roy saw the unmistakable pain and betrayal. His heart clenched, and Roy had never been more disgusted with himself. But he couldn't take the words back. "Please don't make me do this…" Ed whispered. "Please."

Roy said nothing, letting his expression speak for him. As Ed's lip trembled and he took steps back from him, Roy almost reached out to him. He wanted to so badly, to comfort Ed and tell him he was sorry, that he didn't have to. But that hadn't gotten him where he was today. No, backing down was out of the question. _'I'm sorry Ed.' _

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ed asked. In truth, he didn't give a shit about being a State Alchemist. After all his travels, it didn't matter anymore. His name was famous, or infamous, depending on your perspective. And Al had his body back, the very reason he'd become a dog of the military. The only reason he was still in the military, besides the fact they were reluctant to let him go, was Roy. The Colonel always had his best interests at heart; that was obvious even to Ed. But it was their mutual respect that kept him in Mustang's unit. Now it was something else, something more deep that kept him close to the raven haired man, and Ed didn't want to give it up. Not before he had a chance to see where it would take them.

He knew Roy didn't care about the watch either, but that wasn't what Roy really asked him for. If Ed gave the watch back, he gave up Roy as well. The man's eyes told him that.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his arm back into a blade. Shayla smiled to herself and kept her eyes closed for the time being.

* * *

He closed his eyes in annoyance, idly curling a lock of red hair around his long finger. This was not going as planned. 

First, that pipsqueak got away. The blame fell on him for that one, to his embarrassment. How was he to know the kid's spirit had that much power? No one had fought back for a very long time. He hadn't been ready…

Still, it was only a minor setback. The kid had no idea where this place was, nor how to get back to his body, and he planned to use it to his advantage. Fullmetal would be his soon enough.

But there were others here as well, and he knew the kid had found them. That Angel Alchemist, and the Flame Alchemist. They might cause problems, especially the man… If the memories were true, he would die trying to protect the brat.

The girl was nothing to laugh at either. The Dream Alchemist opened his eyes and stared at the portal in front of him. _'That's her alchemy leaking through… If she can use that much power…'_ Damn, he hated setbacks, minor or not.

And there was that other one that had entered the realm recently. The Dream Alchemist didn't bother with that one. He was no threat, so he'd let the man wander. It made no difference to him if the man became stuck in the realm.

Robert was the biggest problem of all, and the one he was upset over at the moment. The man was no match for him, but he knew too much. If he told Fullmetal and the others… _'Best not think about that outcome.' _But maybe it wouldn't make a difference. The others in the realm didn't trust Robert anymore than they trusted him. It could still work out. There was no need to over evaluate yet.

'_No. My plan will work. I'll have Fullmetal's body, and Robert will finally be out of my way.'_ A cruel smile curled up on his face. _"Yes, my dear friend. I know exactly what I'll do with you…"_ The others could wait. Right now, he had to pay Robert a visit. Oh, yes…

* * *

Ed didn't meet Roy's eyes, instead staring at his blade. With it… he had to kill Roy, run him through. Just like Gran had done not a few hours before. _'Does that make me as bad as him? Am I no better? Can I even kill him?' _The metal gleamed silently, giving him no answer, but promising to do the job if that became Ed's decision. 

"Fullmetal. This is the last time I'll say it. Kill me. That's an order." Roy kept his eyes on Ed's haunted expression and pushed away another wave of hopelessness. It needed to be done. The fact that Shayla was patiently waiting for his demise surprised Roy to no end. She could've already killed them all and brought them back again, but she choose to watch quietly.

A soft choking noise came from the boy, and he finally looked at Roy, pleading with his eyes. Despite his stony resolution, Roy felt himself slipping. It became a struggle to keep his mask in place. _'Damn his eyes!' _He wanted to look away, but if he did that, Ed would know how unsure Roy was as well. And then there would be no way to get him to agree.

"Please… no." Ed whispered, his eyes filling with tears. It almost broke Roy. Almost.

The man held out his hand. "If you can't follow orders, Fullmetal…" His voice was as icy as he could make it. If Ed did give him the watch… well, he hadn't thought that far. He only hoped Ed was as loyal as he claimed to be.

Ed backed away from the outstretched hand like it was a viper. Once again, he glanced at his blade, contemplating how easily it could end Roy's life.

Maybe he had the wrong idea. Roy was trusting him to come through, and he was letting the man down. _'Maybe this is the only way.' _He wanted to leave this memory as much as Roy did, and Shayla was counting on them to free her. And even if the people here were nothing more than memories, Ed didn't wish for them to suffer an endless cycle through life and death because of Shayla's alchemic induced mind. And Roy would come back. He'd been brought back before, and Ed didn't doubt the power Shayla possessed. So why was he so against killing him? Roy would hold no ill will against; the man was actually asking for it. So why?

'_Because I can still see him with Gran's blade poking out his back, and his eyes showing how beaten he really was, how he gave up. And when Shayla pulled him off the knife…'_ Ed blinked his tears back. _'The bastard wasn't moving at all. He was dead. Dead. And I don't think I could go through it again, especially if I'm the one who takes his life.'_

But he could do it. He could kill Roy if it came down to it, run him through, slit his throat, do it with any weapon at any time. And that was the real reason why he didn't want to take the Colonel's life.

"Fullmetal." The sound of Roy's voice broke Ed out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed the man had come to stand right in front of him, arm stretched out. "If you don't do what I order, then I'll relieve you of the watch." His eyes fell on the silver chain sticking out of Ed's pocket from his pants. "Your choice. The blade or the watch." He watched Ed closely, waiting for an answer or any sign that would tell him what he'd decided.

In depression and desperation, Ed lowered his head, staring at the sand, then his blade. The seconds ticked by slowly, neither of them making a sound. Shayla also kept quiet, though the inner voice was screaming obscenities at her friends. _'Ed! Don't do it! Please!' _

When Ed's head came up, Roy almost breathed a sigh of relief. Ed's expression was one of defeat and acceptance, what he'd been praying for. _'You made the right choice, Ed.' _

"I know you don't want to, but you can do this, Ed. It'll be fine," Roy assured him and lowered his arm.

"Yes… I can kill you," Ed whispered. Another painful jolt went through Roy. Not only did the words sting more than he thought, but his voice was so… hollow. "I can kill you." His golden eyes met Roy's dark ones.

Ed grabbed his watch and threw it at the Colonel's feet.

"That doesn't mean I will."

In any other situation, Ed would've howled and laughed at the shell shocked expression on Roy's face. The man was completely floored by the action. But this was no laughing matter, mainly with what he was going to do next.

He took a few steps back, watching Roy finally look from the watch at his feet to his face. Ed offered him a tiny smile, letting Roy no he didn't hold a grudge for the shit he'd been put through. "I won't kill you, Roy. Not now, not ever." With that, he placed the tip of his blade against his neck, right along the cut Gran had given him.

"No! Edward, don't you do this!" Roy lunged for him, but it was already too late. Ed gave him a full blown grin, then swiftly drew the blade along his throat, blood immediately spilling out. A gurgling sound came out, and Ed's eyes glazed over with pain and death. His entire body twitched in reaction, before slumping forward and crashing forward into Roy's arms. (1)

"ED!" Roy fell to the ground, trying to keep his tears in with Ed still in his arms. "DAMN YOU!" His body convulsed into dry sobs and he clutched to the boy, unnoticing of both the plan and the blood staining his uniform. "Damn you…" He said brokenly. _'It was supposed to be me, not you Ed! Never you…' _If he'd known that's what Ed was up to… Not able to hold back, he let the tears fall on Ed's face, cradling the boy gently. "Why?" All he got as a reply was that dead grin on his face.

Shayla started walking again, not really surprised with the outcome. It didn't matter anyway. She now had someone to heal, and that was all she cared about. And as an added bonus, the rebellious part of her was finally silent, probably mourning the loss of Ed. In her depression, she was less likely to fight back. She would be dealt with after he was healed.

Roy heard the footfalls, but refused to move. He didn't want to. Everything inside of him was numb, and all he could feel was the lifeless body in his arms. His right hand stroked Ed's hair, letting his fingers comb through the mess, while his left hand gently lifted Ed's chin. More blood gushed out, splattering the both of them, but it didn't register to either. _'Even like this, you're still beautiful…' _He kissed Ed's forehead and tucked the boy's head under his own, rocking them both back and forth. His breaths began to come out in short pants as the rising alchemic energy swelled in the air, but he wouldn't move away_. 'It's my fault he did this, so I deserve this.' _It never occurred to Roy that he could take his own life. Ed wouldn't let him, and using that as a threat would have been too much, even for him.

But if he _had _killed himself, it would be Ed in his place, crying over his dead body and in a miserable pain that can't be cured. In the end, Ed had suffered the least with a quick death, while leaving Roy to deal with the mental and emotion anguish. _'Equivalent exchange in a way…' _Roy had to smile at that. _'Always that rule.' _His eyes closed, and the whiteness sprang up.

"Do not worry," Shayla said tenderly, her voice coming closer. "I shall heal him, and then you."

The light pressed against his mind, and Roy felt himself slowly losing his senses. There was only the alchemy. His body went slack, and both he and Ed slumped to the ground, the boy still spooned against his chest. 'Shayla!'

'_YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD HANG YOU UP BY YOUR BALLS FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!'_ The white light flashed, and Roy felt anger being bombarded at him from all directions. _'ED'S DEAD, YOU ASS!'_ Shayla screamed.

'I'll let you do whatever you want later! Ed gave us this chance, so we can't waste it!' Anger was soon replaced by determination, and Roy could just picture the woman's orange eyes, glowing like embers.

'_Right. I thought up a plan when Ed killed himself, so listen carefully. You might not realize this, but when I heal someone in this memory, I release all the alchemy stored inside myself. So there's a brief point where I'm helpless. Because you're so close to my body, you'll feel the alchemy shift away as well and be able to move. Grab the crystal that's in my right hand. You only get one chance, because if you mess up, I guarantee the alchemic happy part of my mind will keep you dead.'_

'So if I mess up, we all die.'

'_You'll be dead, Ed will be stuck in a never ending circle of life and death, and I'll probably be sucked into the alchemy, thus becoming like the rest of my mind.' _

'So no worries?'

'_None whatsoever.' _If Roy could've grinned, he would. It felt nice being able to talk the old Shayla again._ 'Get ready. I'm about to heal Ed.' _

Roy waited stiffly, trying to feel for his arm so he'd be ready. But it was impossible at the moment. The light actually thickened as it got ready for its release, and Roy was caught, losing himself more in the whiteness. 'Shayla!'

Then he could see, his eyes staring over the top of Ed's head. Shayla kneeled in front of him with her eyes open, white pupils glowing eerily, and her expression one of intense concentration. Her left hand lay on Ed's neck, the wound already healed. At first Roy felt a leap of happiness, but then cursed himself for wasting his first precious second.

Reaching out blindly, Roy grabbed the right arm and yanked it closer with his left hand. White eyes shot up, completely caught off guard as her hand was thrust in Roy's face. Her grip accidentally loosened on the amplifier, and the red crystal peeked out from the confines of her hand. But the alchemic rush was already on its way back; Roy could feel the air shift towards them.

"No…"

His right hand forced its way into Shayla's grip, ready to grab the crystal away. Slim fingers began to curl around it, the power pulsing in his palm.

Then the world went white. Roy felt all ties with his body be cut off as his mind was engulfed by Shayla's alchemy. 'NO! Shayla, I didn't get it!'

'_Ro-- Y-- yo--- id!'_ The girl's voice wavered, as did the white void, Roy's vision starting to switch from lightness to the dark of night rapidly. Finally, the darkness won, and a huge rush of sound and feeling hit him. The first that registered was the crystal in his hands. He dropped it quickly.

"Roy! Yes you did!" A tremendous hug crushed the air out of his lungs, and Roy gasped loudly. "Oops. Guess you need to breathe." Shayla released her friend and stood up, surveying everything around them. "I never thought I'd like the sounds of guns as much as I do now…"

To make sure the whiteness was really gone, Roy closed his eyes a few times, but he only saw the backs of his eyelids. "We actually did it," He whispered to himself. It had been such a long shot chance.

"Yeah, we did." Shayla looked down. "How's Ed?" She smirked to herself as the man quickly turned Ed on his back and shook him. "Relax. I'm sure he's fine."

Roy didn't listen to her. "Ed? Ed!" The boy's head rocked back and forth from the force of the shakes, but he didn't move otherwise. "Ed! Wake up!" The urgency in his tone started to get to Shayla, so she bent down again to inspect him.

"He's breathing fine, Roy. I'll bet he's just tired." She gave him a pointed glare. "You keep shaking him like that, and he'll bite off your head."

"Right now I don't care."

"You should, bastard." A blonde brow furrowed in annoyance. "I'm getting a headache."

At the sound of Ed's voice, both Shayla and Roy breathed a sigh of relief. The man went back to hugging the boy, and Shayla just smirked. _'If those two aren't in love now, I'll eat that amplifier crystal.' _That thought brought back some unpleasant feelings. Her mind was back to normal, and her need to heal was like it had always been: there, but not overpowering. _'And that's how it should be.' _The crystal was still laying on the ground where Roy had dropped it, but she didn't dare pick it up. She could go back into relapse for all she knew. Better she get far away from it.

So deciding to give them some privacy, even though she did want to eavesdrop, Shayla left to check out the temple and maybe even find Scar. The superstitious idiot was probably hiding somewhere.

Noticing Shayla's departure, Roy stared at the golden hair right below his chin. _'I should apologize… but….' _Would Ed be willing to forgive him? He'd really been brutal on the teen, hitting him where it hurt the most. He'd even threatened their new relationship. It made him sick to his stomach knowing he'd said all those things… True, he hadn't meant any of it, but that fact didn't mean he could take it back. _'I don't deserve him anymore. Or maybe I never deserved him in the first place…'_

"Stop thinking so hard. You're making me anxious…" Ed grumbled without opening his eyes. Roy smiled at that and stroked Ed's hair, but he could comply with the command. Taking a deep breath, Roy decided it was time to get it over with. _'Maybe we can at least be friends still.' _But that was wishful thinking.

"Edward… I'm sor--"

"Don't."

"… But--"

"Just don't."

"Ed, I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me shit." Roy growled at the boy's stubbornness. _'He never makes this easy.' _He lifted Ed's chin so he could look at his face. Slowly, golden eyes reluctantly opened, annoyance shining in them. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Did dying destroy your brain cells? Do you even remember what I said to you? Ed, I challenged your loyalty and…," He took another breath. "Our relationship…" Ed said nothing for a second, instead just looking at the Colonel.

"You blow everything out of proportion, bastard. Did you mean any of those things?" The question caught Roy off guard. That wasn't what he'd been expecting…

"No. I didn't mean any of it," He confessed.

"See? It was an act. And I don't see why you're so upset. It's no different from when you usually piss me off to get what you want." Ed shook his head out of Roy's grasp and burrowed back into the man's chest. "You worry too much. I don't hate you. And if a stupid apology means that much to you, I forgive you. Ok?" The words were somewhat muffled, but Roy heard them anyways. And he couldn't describe the exhilaration he felt.

Roy hugged to boy closer to him. "I still don't think I deserve to be forgiven."

"If you bring this up one more time, I _will _skewer you. Stupid bastard Colonel…" Roy chuckled in his throat.

"Somehow you know how to make me feel better, you brat." Ed's head popped back up in anger.

"Brat? At least I'm not a bastard!"

"Child."

"Egotistical Geezer!"

Roy's eyes narrowed into slits. "Did you just call me old?"

"Now why would I say something like that?" Ed smirked at the death glare he got. "You're not old, you're just…" Ed pretended to think for a moment. "You're just past your prime, that's all." Now fully into their game, Ed made a show of examining Roy's hair. "Ummm… I think I see a gray hair…" Ed now poked the man's chest. "And we're letting ourselves go, aren't we? I hope those aren't your pecks. Feel more like boobs to me."

"If anyone has boobs, that'd be you Ed. You're the one who grows your hair long." Grinning down at him, Roy yanked the silky tresses. Ed yelped at the treatment, his face turning red.

"I do not look like a girl!"

"Could've fooled me. And that red coat of yours is always hiding your body. Got something to hide?"

"There's nothing wrong with my coat!"

"And then there's your hei--" Ed grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Roy's head down, ignoring the wince on the man's face.

"If you even _think _about saying anything regarding my you-know-what, I'll stick something up your ass, and I promise you won't enjoy it," He hissed. A very… disturbing image popped in Roy's mind, and he shuddered in fear.

"Would it be stupid if I asked what exactly what you'd stick up my a--"

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Roy shook a negative. Looking pleased, Ed let go of the man's hair.

Saying he felt disgruntled was an understatement, but he deserved it. Besides, Roy would do anything to put a smile on Ed's face anyway… even if it ended up in bodily disfigurement on his part. _'Shit. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I just had togo after the one with a temper…' _

Roy's thoughts were interrupted when an unexpected stampede of people came pouring out of the temple just then, their screams a mixture of bewilderment and relief. Confused, Ed and Roy quickly got on their feet and moved out the way before they were trampled to death.

"What? I thought all the people were already out the temple." Ed mused.

"Shayla. She must've healed the entire building…" Roy shook his head in amazement. "It's a good thing all that power is gone."

"Why do you say that?" Roy glanced down at Ed, hesitating.

"The military doesn't like alchemists who have too much power. And if Shayla could do all these things in real life… Do you honestly think Stanford would let her live?" Silence met his question. "Exactly."

"Then I guess it's a good thing she's back to normal," Ed finally answered. The very thought of Shayla being killed because of her power… but what about him? "Roy, I'm considered pretty powerful in my own right. So far, no one's threatened me… Why's that?" Roy smiled sadly, and Ed became more suspicious. "Roy…"

"Because you have a very big weakness, and the military knows they can exploit it when needed."

"Weakness?" Ed frowned. "What weakness?"

"Do you really have to ask?" It took a while, but realization dawned on the teen's face.

"Al… and Winry… and everyone else..."

"I'm afraid you don't know the inner workings of the military, Ed. That's the reason I want to become Fuhrer." A pained look came across his face. "So that I can put a stop to it all." Ed watched him quietly, before clapping the man on the back and grinning.

"Don't worry, Colonel. We'll all get you up there."

"Ah. So you're gonna help me now?"

"Of course! Hughes can only do so much, especially when he's busy taking all those damn pictures." Roy laughed at that, then returned Ed's smile.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, let's find that woman and get out of here."

* * *

"_Kayamna_." Scar nodded as the woman approached. He wasn't surprised that she'd found him hiding behind the temple. "I must say, I'm impressed with your power." Shayla growled at him. 

"I told you not to call me that!"

"It's your name."

"It's the name your damn people gave me." Scar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "And that wasn't my real power. The amplifier accidentally increased it tenfold. It almost took over me."

"Use any excuse you want, but it was still your power. The amplifier just gave you the opportunity to tap into it."

"This is alchemy, not magic. There's no power to tap into." They were interrupted by the sudden stampede of feet and hollers coming from within the temple. All the previous aggravation seeped out of her, and she sighed happily. "At least they're okay."

"Thanks to your power."

Now she sighed in irritation. "Do we need to keep arguing about this?"

"You can't keep denying who you are, _kayamna._ Maybe this alchemy isn't magic, but you've still have alarming potential with it. No one else can perform the things you can." Shayla ran a hand through her slightly frizzy hair, but didn't deny what the Ishbalan said. "You are what the State Alchemists would call a prodigy."

"No, that's Ed."

"There can be more than one."

"Alright! I get it!" Shayla forced the tears back into her eyes, not wanting to appear weak in from of him. "It's not my fault I can do these things! I never wanted to be able to do all of this!"

"Then why do you still?"

"… I… made a promise to two people. And I'll be damned if I break it now." Her orange eyes glowed in the darkness, and Scar was momentarily stunned by them. "There's no turning back for me," She whispered.

"… You should tell them. They deserve to know," Scar stated.

"They're the only friends I have. I can't lose them… even for the truth."

"Then you hide from the truth."

"So be it."

"Shayla!" The woman turned around in alarm, but relaxed once she realized it was only Ed. "We need to leave! The temple's gonna collapse!" At the same moment, a thunderous crack exploded from said building, more smoke pouring out.

"Oh shit!" Shayla ran after Ed, not giving Scar another glance. "We have to hurry!"

"They deserve the truth, _kayamna_!" The statement chased Shayla all the way to the entrance, echoing in her mind. _'I can't give them the truth…' _She would run from it as long as she could.

"Shayla!" Roy grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs to the temple and into the gray void. "You can daydream later, let's go!"

The first inner chamber was clouded heavily with smoke, almost as thick as the alchemic buzz Shayla had produced. The roar of the fire was deafening, and if Shayla had let go of Roy's arm, she was sure she'd lose them. "Roy!" Shayla coughed out. "Where's Ed?" The amount of smoke would kill them if they didn't get out soon.

"Right in front of you!" Ed's voice called out. "The fire hasn't blocked the inner sanctuary yet, but there's so much smoke, I don't think we'll be able to find the portal!"

"I can! Roy, follow Ed's voice!" Soon her arm was pulled, Roy and Ed shouting things at each other. She didn't pay attention, not with Scar's words still occupying her thoughts.

**_They deserve the truth,_ kayamna. **

'_How can I tell them the truth when I hate to admit it?'_ A bout of coughing broke her from her thinking, the smoke even thicker than previously. Her eyes stung immensely, and she relied only on Roy's guidance and her sense of hearing. But those wouldn't do her much good. She could hear the building starting to give, the support beams too weak and charred to hold it up. Plus the crackling of the flames wasn't helping.

"Shayla! What now?" Roy asked. His voice was heavily muffled, even though he stood inches away from her. "I can't see!"

"You have to find the huge statue! The one of Ishbala! The portal's in front of it!" Suddenly, Roy let go of Shayla's arm, leaving her helpless. "Roy!" She reached out, grabbing nothing but smoke and air. Searing heat pushed against her back, and she moved away from it. "Where are you!" Panic flooded her, and her breaths turned ragged, more smoke going into her lungs. _'Oh no… I'm gonna di--' _

A hand grabbed her ankle, and Shayla almost screamed, but inhaling too many fumes caused her to cough again. "Shayla?"

"Roy, what are you doing on the floor? You scared the shit out of me!" The man stood up and grabbed her arm again.

"Smoke rises, so I looked for the statue's feet!" He pulled her sharply to the right, shouting for Ed. Shayla chanced opening her eyes, and they started to water profusely. She shut them again and hoped Roy was running in the right direction.

Another loud crack forced its way to her ears, followed by a groaning noise. Booming noises sounded off everywhere as the support beams finally gave in to the weight and fire of the temple. Chunks of stone flew down from the ceiling, almost crashing down on the trio. "You guys, the building!"

Abruptly they stopped, but Shayla still felt the heat and smoke around her. "Shayla, I can't find it! You said right in front of the statue?" The creaking grew louder, and the fires flicked and twirled in desperate need for more oxygen.

"I don't feel it either!" Ed shouted, his voice frantic.

Ignoring her dizzy state, Shayla took a chance and shook herself from Roy's grip, ignoring the cry of protest she got. She slid to the floor and opened her eyes. The smoke was not much better near the ground, but it was enough. She saw the shimmering portal near their feet, only a few meters away. "Go directly to your right, and keep running! You'll fly through it!"

A shuffle of feet made their way toward the portal, and Shayla watched as two sets of legs disappeared in an instant. _'Good, they got out.' _Weakly, she stood on her feet, the smoke once watering her eyes. Making her way to the portal as well, large slabs of the temple kept falling at an alarming rate, smashing dangerously close to her. Her body swayed from exhaustion and stress. _'Come on! Don't give up! Just a bit more!' _

An acute pain in her leg said otherwise, and Shayla crashed down to the sooty floor, her goal only inches away. She screamed loudly as her ankle was crushed beneath a fallen piece of rubble. Tears fell and dried up on her face, and she pulled wildly, struggling to get her foot free. The slab wasn't very big, but already tired and drained, she could do little at the moment.

"No…" She whispered. _'I can't die. Not yet…' _Darkness clouded the sides of her vision, the portal shimmering brightly amongst the fire and smoke, promising her freedom.

"Mother… I won't die…"

* * *

"She hasn't come out, Roy." Ed paced in the black abyss, looking nervously at the portal. "She should be out by now." 

"It's only been a minute. Time might be different in there. For all we know, ten seconds could've gone by," Roy reassured, but he was as worried as Ed. The woman should've been right behind them, but she had yet to appear.

The tension rapidly mounted, and after a few more seconds, Ed snapped. "That's it. I'm going back in there." Roy jumped in front of the boy.

"No! We don't know what will happen if we go back in there!" Ed pushed at Roy.

"Well, it's better than waiting here! What if she's trapped?" The man grabbed both his arms, refusing to let Ed get away.

"Ed…"

"I'm not losing her again!"

"Ed! Calm down!" Wriggling wildly, Ed fought against Roy grip. "Ed, we can't do anything more right now except hope she comes out soon!"

"Bastard, let me go!"

"Would you two stop fighting? I'm getting a headache." Shayla rolled her eyes good naturally, resisting the urge to laugh at their faces. "Don't look so happy to see me."

"Shayla!" Ed removed himself from Roy's slack arms and ran over to her. "What the hell were you doing? You should've been out right after us!" Shayla smiled at him, pointing to her ankle.

"I was, but then I broke my ankle." She watched in amusement as Ed eyed her perfectly healed ankle, then look at her quizzically. "It's kinda hard to explain…"

"Ed, where's your watch?" Roy asked. The mention of his State Alchemist watch caused Ed to panic.

"Oh damn! I forgot it back in the memory!"

"No you didn't. It's right there." Shayla pointed to the silver chain peeking out of Ed's pocket.

"But how…"

"We're not sure, but when we leave a memory, we don't keep any injuries we suffered. And anything we lost is regained back here," Roy explained.

"So it's kind of like everything's reset once we return to this abyss…" Ed mused. Shayla nodded at his words.

"Pretty much."

"But still, how did you get out?" Roy asked. "If your ankle was broken…" Turning her gaze to the portal, Shayla sighed softly.

"Scar… He… followed us to the temple. When a piece of debris fell on my ankle, he picked it up and helped me to the portal."

"Wait. Scar knew about the portal?" Ed shook his head in disbelief. "How?"

"I…"

"_**What are you doing, you stupid Ishbalan! You need to leave here!" **_

"**_You're using your magic to leave? Fine, I will help you. I wish you luck,_ kayamna_. I'm sure you'll keep your promises."_ **

"_**The building's collapsing! Please go!" **_

"**_Never lose your fire,_ kayamna _of the moon."_**

"Shayla? Did you hear what I said?" She shook herself out of her own personal memories.

"Huh?"

"What happened to Scar?" Roy prompted. He already knew, given Shayla's expression, but he still wanted to make sure. The woman was silent, staring off into the darkness, before she started to walk off.

"The building collapsed as soon as he pushed me in," She replied.

Ed exchanged a glance with Roy, neither deciding to comment. Instead, they followed the woman silently.

The trio walked quietly, no one speaking a word. Ed worried about his female friend. He'd never seen her so… down before. Scar's death was effecting her more than he'd thought. And worse, he knew nothing he said would help her.

Similar thoughts ran through Roy's head. He wasn't sure if it was Scar's death that had upset her. That, after all, wasn't the real Scar. And the two definitely didn't get along, as far as he could tell, especially when Scar called her a… _kayamna_, or something close to that. He was tempted to ask what it meant, but decided he'd save it for later. It obviously had to deal with the woman's past, and Roy had enough dirty secrets to know not to go digging.

"Should we go through this one?" Shayla asked. She'd stopped in front of what must've been another portal. All Roy and Ed saw was a faint glimmer, barely noticeable to them.

"Doesn't matter to me," Ed replied.

At that, Shayla turned around and glared. "You said that last time, and look where we ended up!" Ed flinched away from the tone, a bit put off.

"Ed was just giving an honest answer, Shayla."

She rounded on Roy. "Well sorry for being snappish, but I'm sick of this place! We don't know how long we've been in here, and we don't know how to get the fuck out! I just want to go home!"

"And you think we don't?" Ed snapped. "I don't know what's your problem, but you don't have to take it out on us!"

"You don't even have any idea what I'm going through!"

"Well we would if you bothered to tell us!" Ed yelled back.

Roy stepped in between the feuding companions.

"Stop it. Arguing won't get us anywhere, and you know it."

"Well, she still has no right to yell at us just because she's the reason Scar died," Ed muttered quietly, but Shayla heard it. Her eyes widened in shock before filling to the brim with tears. Without another word, she ran into the portal, not bothering to wait for the others.

"Ed, you have absolutely no finesse when it comes to women," Roy sighed, and massaged his temples.

"What? She had it coming. And it was the truth!"

"But she has a point. We don't know what's wrong with her." Ed just snorted, refusing to see Roy's point.

"And that's her fault, isn't it?"

"Do you like talking about your travels when you searched for the Philosopher's Stone? Or what happened to your mother?" Roy stared down Ed's fearsome glare, waiting for him to come to his senses. "You haven't told her all about yourself, Ed. So don't you dare blame her. And just the fact she's a woman makes it different. She's more prone to fits than we are. Didn't you learn anything from your friend Winry?" Sheepishly, Ed turned his eyes away.

"Okay, I get it. I need to apologize… But so does she!"

"Ed, I've learned three universal truths throughout my life. One: War will always be ugly. Two: Love hurts. Three: Women are mysterious beings that can, and will, make a man's life a raging hell."

Ed stared at him blankly. "… And?"

Roy laughed silently. "Just apologize, Ed. Trust me." Bringing the conversation to an end, the Colonel motioned to the portal and walked in himself. Ed shook his head, still not getting what he'd been told, but deciding it was better if he did apologize. Shayla certainly could make his life hell if she wanted to, that was for sure.

* * *

Shayla heard Ed and Roy come through the portal, but said nothing to them. She instead kept her attention focused in front of the scene before her. _'What's going on?' _

"Shayla?" Ed called out. Surveying his new surroundings, Ed was disappointed it wasn't daytime. The moon was out, casting its glow on the world, and the sky was littered with bright stars. They seemed to have landed in a patch of bushes, right near a sidewalk and street. A lone light post lit up the street, and also a phone booth right next to it. "Shayla?"

"Shh!" Shayla stuck a hand in the air to show them where she was, indicating for them to be quiet. Roy found her behavior odd, but said nothing and nodded his head in Shayla's direction so Ed would follow.

The two found Shayla kneeling on the dirt, arranging a few leaves so she could see across the street. Looking up at the two, she frowned then yanked them both down with her. "Don't make a sound!" She murmured, then turned back to the street. Ed glanced at Roy, who nodded his head at him. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence.

"Shayla… I'm sorry for that earlier comment…" She turned to him, wondering if she should yell at him for speaking or thank him for the apology. Finally deciding he was serious about it, she gave Ed a small smile and waved it off.

"I owe you the apology. I was just being bitchy." After Ed returned the grin, she punched him on his left arm. "Now shut up!"

Roy snickered as Ed rubbed his bruised muscle, finding the entire situation hilarious. Shayla turned a glare on him as well. He immediately stopped, giving an innocent expression. Ed punched him in the chest.

"Shit! What was that for?"

"Just because you're a bastard."

"Would you both kindly shut the hell up!" Shayla hissed. Both men froze on the spot, turning to the enraged woman. "They're gonna hear you!"

"Who's 'they'?" Ed whispered. Shifting a few leaves and twigs out of his way, Ed searched for whatever Shayla was seeing. It didn't take him long to find it.

"Is that… Hughes?" **(A/N) Ed and Roy- NO CLIFFYS! Bandit- I wasn't gonna! Jeeze…**

At the mention of his best friend, Roy nudged his way next to Ed and took a look. "Hughes is here?"

"Does that mean this is his memory?" Ed asked.

"Not necessarily. One of us could remember Hughes, that's all," Roy answered, his eyes still on the man.

Hughes was standing alone, talking to a young woman hidden in the shadows, obviously upset about something. His stance was rigid, and Roy could barely make out the unnoticeable gesture he used when bringing out his knives. _'This isn't my memory. I know that much…'_

"Who's the woman?" Shayla questioned.

"Don't know… wait. She reminds me of Ross."

Roy shot Ed a look. "Ross? The woman with the mole under her left eye?"

"That's her. It could be my memory, since I had the most contact with her… but I don't remember this at all." Ed peered closer. "But that's her, alright."

"I've never seen her, so that counts me out," Shayla stated.

Ross stepped out of the shadows, an odd smirk on her face. Hughes was saying something, and pointing at her face, then all of the sudden lunged. If they'd blinked, the would've missed Hughes' attack. The woman swayed and then fell backward, with blood flying in all directions. Hughes stared at her, his face full of anger and hate.

"What the hell!" Ed's statement agreed with Shayla and Roy's stunned expressions.

"Well, I guess that answers it then. This isn't our memory." Roy made a move to get out of the bushes, but Shayla stopped him.

"Wait. I just want to see what happens. We don't know for sure whose memory this is, and Hughes might not recognize me."

"Oh no…" Both of them looked over at Ed, who had gone white as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Shayla let go of Roy just as a bright flash erupted through the bushes. "What was that ?" She went back to watching Hughes and Ross, only to see the woman replaced by Gracia, a gun gleaming in her outstretched hand. Hughes backed away from her, hands balled into fists, but not really looking surprised, even though his wife was about to gun him down. "Where did Gracia come from… Oh, shit! She's gonna shoot him!"

Roy bolted, busting out of his hiding place. Immediately he snapped a few times at Gracia, the woman looking surprised and extremely pissed now that she saw she had an audience. Cursing at her luck, the woman dodged the attacks and ran from sight.

Shayla and Ed had already made it to Hughes side, the man staring at all of them with a dazed expression. "Uh…"

"Hughes," Shayla said slowly, "do you recognize me?" Hughes blinked a few times, then gave her a full blown grin.

"Well of course I do, Shayla! Gods, I'm glad I found you guys!" With a squeal, Shayla lunched herself at him, giving Hughes a death hug.

"Hughes! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you, ya picture happy freak!" Hughes laughed and returned the hug, swinging the woman in the air a few times. Finally he set her down and turned to Ed.

"Good to see ya, Lieutenant Colonel!" Ed grinned up at him. "Seems like forever, doesn't it?"

"You betcha. Hey, have you gotten taller?" Ed's grin turned sour at the comment.

"Oh shut up about my height!" Hughes took a step back, chuckling at the reaction.

"Still a lot of bite, I see…" Roy walked up the man, inspecting him quietly before looking him in the face.

"Maes, what are you doing here?" His answer was being pulled into a hug, the force practically crushing his smaller frame. "HUGHES!"

"Roy! My savior! You chased off the shape shifter to save my life!" Hughes cried, ignoring the protests and struggles, spinning the man around like he'd done with Shayla. Nearby, Shayla and Ed howled in laughter at the sight. "I feel so loved! My lovely wife and daughter thank you from the bottom of their cute little hearts!" (2)

"HUGHES!" Roy sputtered, face red as Ed's jacket. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Ed clutched onto Shayla's arm, tears running down his cheeks as he hooted at the Colonel in such an awkward position.

"I really want a camera!" Shayla choked out, and both of them tumbled to the ground in hysterics.

"My sides!" Ed gasped.

"DAMN YOU HUGHES! I'LL FRY YOUR ASS!" Knowing he'd make good on his threat, Hughes set him on the ground. Roy pushed him away, looking ready to fry him anyway, but Hughes put his arms up in surrender, still snickering to himself.

"Leave him alone, Roy," Shayla chuckled, both her and Ed recovering. "He just missed you."

Roy glared at Hughes. "You did it on purpose," he accused. The man with glasses didn't deny it, instead shrugging his shoulders.

"I am glad to see you guys," Hughes said, turning serious. "I got some rather important information you'd like to know."

"Good, but first, how did you get in here?" Shayla asked. "Was it another accident?" Hughes shook his head.

"No. I got here using alchemy." All three of his friends gawked.

"You… used alchemy?" Roy asked disbelievingly. Hughes puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yep. Had Havoc teach me that one for light."

"But… why?" The very thought of Hughes using alchemy… as if the man wasn't enough trouble with his camera. "You didn't burn anything, did you?" That got a glare aimed at Roy.

"No! I did it perfectly fine, thank you!" He sniffed. "And I needed the array because it's how you get into the realm."

"The secret is alchemy?" Shayla asked.

"Actually, you need a certain type of array that's invisible when drawn, so if you mess up, then you don't know what you did wrong. But after a body's in tune with the realm, any alchemic device used on that person will send you here."

"…Hughes, just start at the beginning," Roy advised.

Nodding to himself, Hughes stayed silent for a moment, then continued. "Alright. First off, we're in a place that connects the body with your memories and thoughts and dreams. It can only be accessed through a certain array, like I said, and after a body is connected here, any array can be used to access this place."

"So you're saying…" Shayla struggled to find the right words. "That Ed was connected to this place when he was attacked by the Dream Alchemist, and because I used my alchemy on him, it sent my mind here as well?" Hughes nodded.

"That's it."

"Then what about me?" Roy asked. "I didn't use alchemy."

"Your gloves, I'd guess." Hughes pointed to Roy's hand. "It's got an array on it, so it works."

"But I only touched Shayla's arm."

"Her body was connected to the realm when you touched her. That's why you got sucked in as well," Hughes stated. Shayla's eyes widened in realization.

"So you used the array you learned on one of us, and your mind got sent here too? So does this mean our bodies are okay?"

"We're all in a comatose. Otherwise we're fine," Hughes reassured. "The only reason our bodies are alive is because our souls are alive here. If you die in here, then your bodies are shut off as well. Or if all bodies are cut off from the realm." Shayla, Roy and Ed exchanged looks.

"Umm… if we die then come back in this place, is there a chance we can get back to our bodies?" Ed asked sheepishly. Slowly, Hughes nodded.

"As long as you're not the only one connected to the realm so it stays open…" He glanced at them all suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well… Ed's died. Twice," Shayla answered.

"And I was dead once," Roy stated. Hughes blinked.

"Don't tell me how, 'cause my brain can't take it yet."

"Good answer. Now, is there any way to leave this… realm?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. That's the reason I came. You guys would be wandering around here forever if I didn't tell you. I'm sure you've come into contact with the portals around here." Everyone nodded. "Well, there are special portals that lead directly back to our bodies. We just need to find them."

"How?" Shayla asked. "I didn't even know we could go into our dreams here. We've only encountered memories so far."

"That's because memories are easier to assess. They stay with you forever, while thoughts are fleeting and don't last. Dreams you can enter, but the fade sometimes, unless it's a really strong one. But anyway, only the owner of the body can find this type of portal."

"Makes sense," Ed mused.

"I got a question. How is it that we can get hurt in a memory, but when we go back to that black abyss, we're completely healed?" Hughes turned to Shayla.

"Because it's a memory. None of these things really happen, so it's like everything's reset when you leave. This was supposed to be the reason this type of alchemy was made, so people could experience their memories again, but let's just say some alchemists found a better use for going to the realm."

"Body hopping," Roy assumed.

"Yeah. If you can find the portal to another's body, you can take over. Only catch is you have to kill the original soul, or it won't work."

"So that's how our killer did it. He used the alchemy to create this realm, then he kills the original soul and takes over the body. Probably forces the weaker soul to point out the door to their body," Ed mused.

"Not quite," Hughes said. "He doesn't create this place. If what I read from the book is correct, this place has always been here. Sorta like a different dimension that only souls can reach."

"So humans basically stumbled on this place? Sounds like us," Shayla grumbled. "You know how far back we used the realm?"

"Nope. It had to be at least seventy years, if not more."

"Why do you say that?" Roy asked. Hughes sighed, getting tired of all the explaining.

"Because seventy years ago, ten guys, including one alchemist, died from an unknown cause. Their eyeballs were blown up."

"Only one alchemist?" Roy prompted.

"Yeah. He was convicted of treason against the current Fuhrer. I'm guessing it had to do with the forbidden alchemy."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ed waved his hands in the air. "Did you just say _forbidden_?"

"Did I leave that part out?" Hughes asked himself, scratching his head. "But yeah, using alchemy to go to the realm is considered forbidden. But not many know about this place anyway, so I'm sure you haven't heard of it."

"_I _didn't know about it," Roy complained.

"Hey, neither did I until I read this one book that Gra-- err…" Hughes laughed nervously, choosing to ignore the looks he got. "It's nothing important."

"Like hell it isn't. What have you guys been doing while I've been… on leave?" Roy asked.

"Saving your ass, you ungrateful bastard."

Roy glared at his best friend. "I think you should elaborate."

"Just so you know, Roy, you really _are _on leave. Shayla, you're dead. And so is Ed. Stanford was busy while you guys were out of action."

"That fuckin' prick!" Shayla hissed, stomping her foot childishly. "Pisses me off!"

"We had to fake Shayla and Ed's death. If your bodies die, then you're stuck here. And we took a trip to the Fuhrer's private library." The shock was clear on Roy's face.

"He let you in there?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Please tell me you didn't get caught!"

Hughes waved off the question. "Nah. That's where I got the book telling about all the little goodies in the realm."

"You're all impossible." A smile started to form on Roy's face. "And I'm certain Stanford pissed Hawkeye off enough that she wants to get rid of him."

"Hey! You're the one who ordered it!" Hughes yelled. "We're following orders! Plus, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"I can't believe I have suicidal people as friends," Shayla breathed. "I'm so proud right now." Hughes walked over and clapped her on the back.

"Welcome to insanity. Population- everyone in contact with Roy Mustang. Spread the love."

"You're all nuts," Roy scoffed.

"You're the ringleader," Ed answered. As the two continued bickering, Hughes nudged Shayla and nodded his head in their direction. The woman smirked and waggled her eyebrows in reply.

"About damn time," Hughes whispered. "I was starting to think I'd never be the best man."

"And I still want to wear that dress," Shayla confessed.

"The red one that brings out your eyes?"

"That's the one." They snickered softly and watched their best friends fight.

"Who's gonna wear the dress?" Hughes asked her.

"Ed. Hands down. Roy would just look like a damn fool. Would be funny though…"

"I'll take pictures."

"You better. And we're so gonna mail them out."

"Shayla, that's evil… I love it!"

"Christmas cards!"

"… But what if they don't?"

Shayla snorted at him. "I'll shove them in a closet if I have to."

"Thata girl! I knew I was rubbing off!" (3)

* * *

"… So that's everything?" Havoc took a deep hit from the cigarette hanging from his mouth, trying to calm his nerves. "From the way you say it, sounds like they'll never get out." 

"I doubt it," Stanford stated. "Not with your Dream Alchemist blocking the way."

"What should we do?" Fury asked quietly. The whole situation had dampened his mood, knowing that he might never see his friends again.

"Not much you can do. Just continue your rebellion and put Stanford out of office." The fake Fuhrer grinned. "And because I'm so damn nice, I'll help you guys out." Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"None. I just love causing treason. Very entertaining. And Stanford is a dumbass anyway." Stanford smirked at them all, before turning serious. "I'll give you all a little hint though. If they don't come back in a week, I suggest you kill them." Everyone stiffened at the words, Hawkeye going as far to bring her gun back out again.

"You. Do not. Touch. Them." She hissed. The tall man's eyes narrowed into slits, not appreciating the tone.

"I'm trying to do you pathetic humans a favor. Were you deaf the entire time I explained everything to you? You know what the Dream Alchemist wants!"

"Roy and the others will stop him," Havoc spoke up. "They're not pushovers."

"Yeah," Fury piped in. "With Hughes there to explain everything, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Stanford shook his head in pure disgust and made for the doorway. "Fine. But don't blame me when you bring about the end of the world as you know it!" He growled, before leaving them all to their own thoughts.

* * *

(1) (stares at the story) I must have an alter ego or something, because I did not plan that! Where in seven hells did it come from? (looks over shoulder) I'm now officially afraid. 

(2) Laugh my skinny ass off! I luv Hughes!

(3) I luv the dialog!

I'm so tired right now. I stayed up all night typing this, so be very happy! I'm going to Kansas for a reunion, and I might as well be traveling back in time. No computers… which means no chapter for a week, maybe two. Sorry!

_**Marii**_- Wow, this is the longest review I've ever gotten! Yay! And don't worry about not reviewing all this time. As long as you're enjoying the story, I'm happy… but you can certainly review anyway! ;p I made you cry? Wow, you really got into the story! As for my control, it's being tested daily by Ed and Roy, who can't seem to keep their hands off each other… (sighs and hears hentai noises in the kitchen) Bravely I struggle on…

_**alchemistgrl09**_- Don't worry about it. Just review when you can! You still love it? (throws out recently stolen plushies)

_**Uniasus**_- (cowers in a corner from Uniasus's wrath)

_**Hallahello**_- Nah. I love the bastard, but when it comes down to Ed or Roy… well… What can I say?

_**Seeker Carter**_- I know! I love that part! Seeing a sentimental Ed is cute!

_**Akumako**_- Yeah, that's the vision I had when I wrote it. And I'm sorry, but you grabbed the wrong guy. (Kills Ed and runs)

_**Nika**_- I have more followers! (cackles) And Ed didn't kill Roy… he just killed himself.

_**RejectedAndLoved**_- Yes Gran had it coming. I was waiting to kill the bastard off! You think I captured their emotions well? Yes! (dances in circles) And I'm happy for such a long review. Makes me write faster! ;p

_**Shingo-sama**_- Well he could… that doesn't mean he's gonna… fufufufu….

_**rebellion2fate**_- Your Roy is safe! But Ed kinda got caught in the crossfire… fufufufufu…

_Anonymous_- I'm surprised myself I haven't run out of ideas. I'm just lucky!

_**arynna**_- Oh, you're gonna find out all about Shayla in the next chapter…

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- NO! I spelled liar wrong! (cries) Ah, I'll live. And I'm glad you nick pick. Keeps me on my toes! ;p Yes, hunt down David Moo and castrate him!… With a blunt knife!… A JAGGED blunt knife! I'm so evil… And yes, I want your journal name. Mine's plushiebandit. Imagine that…

_**Shadow Vampiress**_- I won't kill Roy! I'll kill Ed instead, 'cause I love him! (gets strange stare) … What?

_**Orenji Yoh-chan**_- Yes you will. I bet you liked this chapter, right? RIGHT? Hehehe…

_**Basser**_- Sorry. I killed Ed instead. I'm sure you don't mind. :p Sounded like magic? Yes, I suppose it did kinda, but what can I say? And Al is with Winry. I don't think I really explained where he went… Oops.

_**Roxie Faye**_- You're my beta! (points at her) HEY EVERYONE! SHE'S MY BETA! (throws random assortment of cookies at her) And Ed would have a hard time killing Roy. That's why he didn't! I love twists in a plot… ;p And your comments helped! Thank you!

_**Torii**_- Yes, naughty Envy! Leave Fury alone!… with Havoc! … No, you can't join them! (throws pot at Envy)

_**inuyashabooklover5188**_- I'm sure you went ballistic when Ed killed himself. Am I right? (grins) Thought so.

_**LegacyRBsummers**_- (laughs) Holy shitballs and rice? Oh, god that's funny!

* * *

Ed- (reads story) Let me get this straight. We ask for a lemon, and you have me commit suicide? How did you get from lemon to suicide! 

Roy- I'm now a firm believer in split personalities… And damn, Bandit's hates Ed.

Bandit- Chances are she hates you as well, Roy… And I'm perfectly sane! I don't have another personality!

Ed- Whatever. (looks at reviewers) Just review, please.

(A/N) And just so you have something to look forward to, the next chapter is about Shayla's mysterious past… Oh yeah! Review!


	19. Kayamna

Bandit- (runs from an angry mob of readers who have pitch forks and guns and trucks traveling through the internet) I'M SORRRRYYYYYYY! DON'T KILL MMMMEEEEE!

Disclaimer- I wish I did, but wishing only gets you so far.

(A/N)Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I had writer's block, then Harry Potter came out and... Okay, no more excuses! I swear the next chapter will be out in a few days! X3 And as an added bonus there's **_shounen-ai kissing_**! You heard me! Don't like it, just skip when you come to it, though I don't know _why _you'd want to… ;p

* * *

Robert cowered under the rubble, his eyes nervously darting back and forth, and his breath coming out in thick pants. The air was filled with smoke and death, but he ignored it for now. He had much bigger problems to worry about. _'I won't let him find me! No, that stupid fucker will never get me. Never!' _

Robert should've expected the Dream Alchemist to come after him. After all, he was the only one in the Dream Alchemist's way, especially when it came to the Fullmetal brat. If Robert could find the kid first, then he was home free. _'Then we'll see who has the last laugh!' _

A quiet shudder ran through him, and Robert forced his eyes to stay dry. He was not going to cry. It had been years, many years, since his last cry, and that was the day he'd met…

But he wouldn't think about it. Not now. This wasn't the time for memories.

'_Even if I'm fucking stuck in one…' _

Another scream reached his ears, and the man cringed away from the sound. Of all the memories he could've accessed, he had to get the one dealing with war. _'I just have some fucked up luck.' _

And that brought up again how his old friend was searching for him, waiting to finish him off. After all the times they'd been together, the Dream Alchemist finally wanted him dead.

'_And he planned it! All he wanted was the fuckin' whelp! He never cared about me…'_ A tiny tear almost forced its way out of him, but Robert stubbornly pushed it back. Crying hadn't gotten him where he was right now. He'd been through hell and back at least twice, spat in the devil's face and never once did he shed a tear. Not for anyone! Just because he lost the only friend who'd understood him…

Depression sank down into his stomach while a huge lump rose up his throat. The sounds of war drowned out in favor of his own thoughts, all of them consisting of the Dream Alchemist. His friend. _'My only friend…' _

It was no secret that Robert had been alone all his life. The loner child. The one no one wanted or cared about. Even his mother never loved him… But through it all, he'd survived to fulfill his dream. The one thing that'd kept him alive through a childhood no one should ever endure. And damn it he'd made it, when everyone else doubted him. Robert had shown them all.

And what had happened? The fucking State Alchemists took his dream away. Smashed it to pieces. Smashed _him _to pieces.

That was the first, and last time he'd cried. Then Robert found _him_.

He'd given Robert hope; a chance to get back at all the State Alchemist's who'd fucked him over. For all the shit he'd been through as a child. The Dream Alchemist gave him that chance, and Robert took it. Gave up what was left of his life and kissed it all goodbye.

Just for revenge.

And Robert loved it. The blood, the screaming, the thrill he got when he stared into the horrified eyes of his victims. He loved it all. It released him, freed his soul. It gave him a new reason, a new dream.

But now he had to think, was this worth it? No matter how hard he tried to fool himself, Robert kept thinking of what life was really like, instead of this constant body hopping he'd grown accustomed to. What about all the people whose lives he'd taken. He'd killed all of them, whether they were alchemist or civilian, without a second thought - and for what? One desire to get back at a bunch of alchemists who probably didn't even realize how corrupt the military truly was.

'_Of course it is! They all deserve to die! After everything they put me through!' _Yes, they did deserve death, but was it right? The Dream Alchemist's plan would surely do what Robert wanted… but… was he really willing to kill that many innocents? In truth, he never wanted anyone unassociated with alchemy to get hurt in his revenge, but the Dream Alchemist always seemed to twist the truth around. _'Like with Angela…' _The very name caused his stomach to rebel, bile rising up. What he'd done to her… He never wanted to hurt Angie. The woman had been pregnant, for god's sake. It was hard to believe her really forced bleach down her throat and over her body, a cruel and unusual death no one should experience._ 'But I did. Because he told me it was the only way to deal with her.' _

His former friend was always doing that, no matter what situation. He always made sure that Robert was second in command, sometimes going as far as to take over the current body when he thought Robert wasn't paying attention. Always lulling him off to sleep, and making sure he never interfered with the plans. Every kill, every plot, every plan came directly from the Dream Alchemist. It was a painful realization, but the person he thought was his friend had played him from the start. _'That fucker just wanted a pawn! And I was stupid enough to fall for his tricks…' _Just like long ago, he'd been hurt by the one he loved most.

'_Well, I'll show him. No matter what I decide, I'll show that stupid fucker who he's dealing with!' _His need for revenge strengthened, forcing all other emotions to the side. For now, the State Alchemists were no longer his concern. He had a new dream, a new desire.

His former friend was going to pay.

* * *

"So we just need to find our body portals so we can get back to reality…" Shayla snorted, looking around the inky blackness. "And may I ask how we do that?" 

"Your portal is the brightest one you can see," Hughes explained. "Since many of the memories look bright to you, Shayla, it may be harder to find yours."

"Joy."

"Hughes, is there anything else you might've forgotten to tell us?" Roy asked. He found it odd the book Hughes had read didn't talk about the Dream Alchemist. _'If he calls the realm his domain, then he should've been here when the book was made… But then who is he really?' _

The man with glasses squinted his eyes in concentration. "Um… I can't really think-- Oh!" Hughes grinned at them all, then gestured to the realm. "In this place, for some reason that wasn't explained, you can change reality."

Ed stopped walking and stared at Hughes. "What?"

An odd grin spread over the man's face. "Here. Maybe this will explain it better." Without warning, Hughes snapped his fingers at Roy. A ball of flames sprang out of nowhere and sped toward the man, heat and smoke pouring out. The fact that Hughes would or _could _harm him in this way didn't quite compute, so Roy just stood there, too stunned to defend himself from the attack.

Shayla and Ed both yelled in alarm, but before the fire could reach Roy; it split in two and went opposite directions away from him and burning out. Snapping out of his daze, Roy realized if those flames had hit him, he'd be dead. _'How the hell…' _

Hughes laughed at Roy's expression, loving the sight of his old friend totally caught off guard, his mouth hanging slightly open and eyes widened a fraction. "Well, I hope that was a decent demonstration," he chuckled. The laughter soon died as Roy's look turned homicidal. "Now Roy…" In defense, Hughes held him arms up in surrender. "You know I would never intentionally kill you. It was a joke." In reply, Roy started to walk over.

The other two companions sat down, ready to enjoy the show or obliteration of Maes Hughes. Both agreed silently that their friend had it coming. "Is it wrong that I wish we had popcorn instead of praying for Hughes' safety?" Ed whispered.

"Nah. I want a chocolate bar like you wouldn't believe," Shayla replied. As an afterthought, she added, "And we'll stop Roy before he does any lasting damage to Hughes."

Smiling sweetly, Roy walked closer to his best friend. "Hughes… I have something for you." Grinning madly, Roy clapped his hands together and let a bolt of alchemy chase after Hughes. With a shriek, the man took off, the alchemically charged attack right on his tail.

"ROY! I'M SORRY!" The damn alchemic bolt kissed his heels, a tiny spark flying up Hughes' body. The feeling was far from pleasant. "IT WAS A JOKE!" He ran faster.

Pleased, but not completely satisfied, Roy let the bolt gain on Hughes. The man looked absolutely idiotic with his arms waving madly in the air and the steady stream of tears flying down his face. Finally Roy took pity and willed his attack away. _'Maybe that will teach him.' _Besides, Gracia would have his hide if anything happened to Hughes.

"I trust that's the last time you do something like that," Roy presumed. The glare sent his way caused him to smirk. "Serves you right."

"If you two are done alerting the Dream Alchemist of our location, I suggest we get going," Ed snapped, looking a bit peeved. Shayla shot him a questioning gaze, but he ignored her.

The two men sobered up. "Good point," Hughes muttered. "Well, I hope I answered your question at least."

"Pretty much. We can do just about anything in here if we think about it. I remember the fake Dream Alchemist flying out of Ed's trap before, so that explains that," Shayla said. The woman climbed to her feet, and glanced down at Ed, frowning at his pout. "Ed, are you okay?" Once again the teen didn't reply, instead getting up and marching over to Roy. He stopped in front of him, glaring for all he was worth.

Roy stared down at Ed. _'Why is he angry now?' _"Is there something I can help you with?" Ed glared harder, and the need to take a step back was almost overpowering. For a short person, Ed had a lot of presence. "Your face is eventually gonna stick like that." It was too good to pass up, and Roy bit his lip as Ed's face turned red. Aggravating Fullmetal would always be a favorite pastime, but Roy had a gut feeling this wasn't the best time to play with the boy's emotions.

Ed punched him in the stomach. Hard. With his _metal _arm.

Hughes felt himself clutch him own belly. _'Damn…' _That sounded like it'd hurt. He felt nothing but sympathy for his friend… and maybe a hint of smugness.

At the low groan of pain, Shayla could only sigh and shake her head. She wasn't sure _what _Roy had done this time, but Ed didn't usually punch the Colonel without a good reason. _'Ed's gonna kill him before he loses his virginity,' _she mused to herself.

The aching throb brought Roy to his knees, his arms protecting his abdomen in case of another attack. _'Oh holy shit!' _Roy could only gaze up at Ed's smug look, the boy cracking his knuckles in satisfaction. "What did I do?" He managed to wheeze out. His brain searched for the possibilities, but that was a bit difficult with the pain.

Ed bent over so he could look Roy in the face. "Don't ever use my alchemy again," he said, a disturbing smile on his face. "I'm a bit possessive of what's mine, and that move was definitely mine."

"I see…" Taking a deep breath, Roy forced himself up to his feet, wavering slightly. He tried to feign indifference, but the newly forming bruise got a wince out of him. "Well then, does that mean you're possessive of me?"

Ed snorted in disgust. "No. If someone's desperate enough to take you, I'll give them you for free."

"That hurt."

"So?"

"Don't you like me, Eddy?" Roy stuck his lip out. "Aren't I cute?" Why he was still baiting the boy was beyond him. He'd most likely get hurt. No, it was a guarantee.

"I _dare _you to call me that again."

"What about my honey bun? Or candy poo? Or my personal favorite, snuggle bunny?"

Shayla and Hughes watched Roy tumble back to the ground, a new bruise on his calf adding to his growing collection of love taps from Ed. They weren't sure if Roy was masochistic or just plain thick in the head. "He'll never learn…" Hughes muttered.

Ed huffed to himself and left Roy in a puddle of agony on the floor. "Well, we should at least duck into another memory. With all the whining Mustang did, I bet the Dream Alchemist's looking for us."

"I agree with Ed," Hughes said quickly and added a nervous chuckle. Ed seemed to be in a much better mood, and Hughes wanted to keep it that way.

Still observing the Colonel on the floor, Shayla vaguely nodded her head. "Yeah, it would be best." Roy fell on his back, his latest attempt to get on his feet a failure. "Ed, you may have broken something. Roy's still on his ass."

The boy spared Roy a disinterested glance. "Can we leave him?" Shayla rolled her eyes and walked over to the fallen man, offering a hand.

"As much as I would love to watch you squirm in pain, we need to leave." Roy eyed the hand before he abandoned his pride and took the much needed help. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he allowed himself to lean against the woman, shooting daggers at Ed the entire time. "Come on, as soon as we find a decent portal, I'll heal you."

Once again, the four of them set off in some random direction with Shayla in the lead, Hughes a little ways behind her, and Roy and Ed making the rear. Despite their little lover's spat, Ed supported Roy instead of Shayla, letting the taller man wrap his left arm around his back. _'I can be nice when I want to.' _Though with the way Roy was tracing imaginary circles on Ed's flesh arm, the boy seriously considered punching him again.

"Hughes I've been meaning to ask you something. Does Gracia know you're here?" Shayla asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Actually she does. I told her a bit about what was happening, and she let me go." Hughes grinned to himself, and blushed slightly. "All I have to do is come back alive. I promised her."

"Ahhh…" Shayla gushed. "That's too cute!"

"I'm gonna hurl," Roy muttered. Ed accidentally stepped on his foot, snickering as the man hissed in pain.

"I hope that stung, bastard," Shayla sneered over her shoulder. Roy just sighed in defeat and finally kept quiet, figuring any retort he gave would result in more bruises.

They walked a few more paces, Shayla's eyes quickly scanning for any suitable portals. All their talking was sure to alert the Dream Alchemist, especially since he could hear them think. They still didn't have any real means to fight him with. Even if they could bend reality in this place, their enemy knew every trick they could throw at him, so attacking was meaningless.

Her hand itched to fondle her whip, but was sorely reminded of its absence because of the lack of weight at her hip. An onslaught of personal memories bombarded her, all painful and fresh thanks to Scar's persistence. But she wouldn't think of that. Or she would try not to.

But as she continued looking around, the Dream Alchemist and her past were pushed into the depths of her minds for the time being. There was a more pressing matter to deal with.

Many portals she'd thought she saw were now slowly dissolving in front of her. _'Does that mean our memories are fading?' _This worried her, so she turned to Hughes. "Some of the portals are disappearing. What's that mean? Is it bad?"

"Nah. Those are our dreams or thoughts right now. I can barely see anything, but you probably see lights flashing here and there, I guess. Remember, we can actually enter someone else's thoughts. It's just much harder to find one that doesn't fade almost immediately." She nodded and looked around to confirm Hughes' words.

Sure enough, many balls of light were popping up then disappearing, only to be replaced by new ones, fading and receding like a tide. They reminded Shayla peculiarly of fireflies flickering during the evening. One thought portal came up right beside her, a flashing ball of blues and reds. Curiosity got the better of her, and before really thinking it over Shayla stuck her head inside.

'… _gonna try and land me in bed as soon as we get out of this place, I know it. Damn bastard can't keep his dick in his pants. Hmmm… wonder how big he is? Gah! Why am I wondering that! Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! Where was I? Oh yeah… Like I don't notice the little looks he's been giving me, or how he keeps squeezing my ass!… Even if it does feel good, he should at least wai-- OUCH! That bastard just pinched me!'_ Blushing like an idiot, Shayla removed her head just as the portal disappeared. That was the last time was sticking her head in one of those.

A loud slap and a colorful curse echoed in the realm accompanied by a seething Ed marching up to her and Hughes, leaving the Colonel clutching his red cheek. _'He really deserved that,' _Shayla thought, getting her blush under control. But the cat-got-the-canary smile Roy wore told her he didn't mind the slap he'd got.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Hughes asked. He'd heard the boy squeak a moment ago, so it was obviously Roy's fault. Not that _that _was a big surprise.

"Nothing. Let's just pick a portal already!" Ed snapped, his right eye twitching. Hughes wisely said nothing else.

"There's a big one right there," Shayla stated, pointing to the far right of them. "It's really bright, so you guys probably see it too."

"You mean that one right there?" Roy asked. He limped his way over, carefully avoiding Ed. The growl sent his way was a good indication Ed still didn't appreciate his company at the moment. "Yeah, I see it."

"It's as good as any other. Let's go." Hughes marched over to the portal, which only appeared as a dim light to him. He examined it carefully before regarding it safe enough, then motioned over for them.

Shayla and the others watched Hughes disappear before then, the portal widening slightly at his entry before returning to its normal size. Seeing that the other two weren't moving, Shayla sighed to herself. "Guess we should get going," she advised. Leaving Ed and Roy behind, Shayla followed Hughes into the new memory or dream. She figured they needed to work out that pinch problem.

Ed stood stiffly and glared at Roy from the corner of his eyes. Without their other companions, he couldn't ignore the man very well. And his presence was annoying the crap out of him.

"Still angry at me?" Roy ventured to ask, even if he had a feeling as to what the answer would be. The silent treatment told him all he needed to know.

'_What kind of question is that!'_ Ed ranted in his head. _'Of course I'm still angry! I didn't imagine that painful sting on my ass where his fingers just happen to be resting! Mustang's got some damn nerve! I'm not some easy whore he can grope whenever he feels like it!'_ A hot breath on his ear pulled Ed out of his inner tirade, and he suddenly realized Roy was shamelessly invading his personal space. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ed snarled through his gritted teeth.

"Looking at you." Roy smirked at the blush that statement brought. "And you seem a bit tense. Would an 'I'm sorry' make you feel better?" Slyly, he wrapped his arms around the stiff body. "I can't have you angry at me."

"I'm always angry at you!" Ed shouted. "Stop shitting me, Mustang."

"I'm not. I really don't like you so angry at me." He slowly pulled the unwillingly boy closer until Ed's back was firmly up against his chest. "So, I'm sorry."

Ed wasn't completely sure if he could trust Roy's word, but any previous anger melted away quickly. The apology sounded sincere, but then again, it was hard to concentrate with the man nuzzling his neck. The feeling sent shivers up and down Ed's spine, causing his smaller body to shudder. Faintly, he heard the Colonel chuckle against his neck, only adding to the sensation. "Roy…"

"Mmmm. Yes?"

"Stop…" Ed pleaded weakly, his body starting to cave in.

"Am I forgiven?" Roy purred in his ear. All Ed did was whimper in reply, so Roy ran his tongue along Ed's heated neck and up to his ear, then suckled lightly on the lobe.

The teen jerked and bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Roy!" He hissed. "Stop!"

Instead of listening, Roy nudged Ed's collar out of the way and attacked the neck, sucking deeply on the point right where Ed's shoulder met his neck. A deep moan racked its way up to Ed's mouth, but he refused to let it out, subconsciously fighting all the way. Some small part of his brain not already fried from pleasure reminded him exactly where Roy was molesting him. "Roy, please! Not here!"

Roy adjusted his mouth slightly, then began his ministrations on the tight tendons again. This time Ed did moan, little bolts of pleasure originating from the one sensitive spot and flying through his body. "Oh god, Roy!"

Then Roy _bit _him.

Ed cried out and jerked against the man behind him, lights starting to dance in front of his eyes. "I forgive you," he whispered weakly. "I fuckin' forgive you. Now stop before I forget where we are."

Feeling extremely smug, Roy stopped and held Ed for a moment, letting the trembling boy catch his breath. He still felt the urge to pout though, especially when he found that spot on Ed's neck. _'Always ruining my fun.' _Oh, how he wanted to keep going, but Ed wouldn't appreciate having his virginity stolen in this place. But now _he _was hot and bothered. _'Maybe that hadn't been the best plan…' _He thought ruefully, his pants now a tiny bit too tight.

When he examined the muscle, Roy smirked as a bright red mark began to surface. _'He's gonna kill me.' _

"You're shameless, aren't you?" Ed accused and dislodged himself from Roy. "Do you know where we are? This isn't the time, bastard!" The man straightened and smirked evilly.

"I'm aware of that. But some things are too convenient to pass up." Roy shrugged. "I'm human. And you taste good." He licked his lips and began eyeing Ed's body, scooting closer. "Very good."

"Don't you even think about it!" Part of Ed protested wildly to this, another agreed with the statement, and still another part was still too tingly from all the sucking to really give any input. All of him agreed that it had felt good, and if Roy started again, chances were Ed wasn't gonna make him stop. "Please Roy. At least wait until we're out of this place!" Roy stopped in his tracks, the smirk getting even bigger.

"You promise?"

Ed shot him a strange look, but nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Alright. I can do that." This time he took steps away from Ed and to the portal instead. "But as soon as we get out of here, I'm having my way with you." he yelled over his shoulder. With that, he walked into the shimmering light and vanished.

It took Ed ten seconds to realize what he'd agreed to.

"Wha… Oh SHIT! ROY!" (1)

* * *

"Took you guys long enough," Shayla snapped at the two arrivals. "I hope you made up." Taking a quick glance at Ed's slightly disheveled state, she bit her lip to keep a laugh in. "And Ed, you might want to hide your neck for a while." 

Ed raised an eyebrow, and craned his head so he could get a better look at his neck. "What are you…?" A bright, purplish mark that stood out noticeably against his pale neck and practically shouted 'look at me! I'm a hickey!' met his eyes. Then the world dissolved into hateful red. "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!"

"You gave him a hickey? Did you at least kiss him properly first?" Hughes asked skeptically. Roy had the decency to look sheepish.

"Actually, I haven't. How thoughtless of me." He turned and leered at Ed. "Should we rectify that situation?"

Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. "Give me a reason," he hissed.

"Enough boys. Mind taking a good look at where we are?" Shayla watched her friends with a guarded expression as they searched around them, the panic soon reflecting in Ed's eyes while Roy retreated back to the safety of his indifference mask. "Recognize anything?"

"Oh no…" Ed whispered. "We can't be back here." The isolated desert town stood out against the red sand like a nightmare, the image too vivid to be an anything but real. "But… Didn't we already visit this memory?"

"You guys were here? What is this place?" Hughes asked curiously. His friend's reaction to this village scared him.

"Hughes… this is first town the State Alchemists attacked," Roy answered gravely. "And this is where Edward and I died. Shayla almost died here as well. It's my memory." Hughes paled significantly.

"I see. This was the place you guys were at before you got me…"

"Why are we here again?" Ed shouted angrily. "Didn't we suffer enough? I don't want to go through this again!"

"Calm down, Ed. Remember, everything is reset once we exit the memory," Roy explained. "We don't know how things will play out now."

"And you know how hard it is to navigate through the realm. We could walk in circles and never know it. And there's no law saying we can't visit a memory," Shayla explained patiently. For some reason, her calmness angered Ed even more, as if he'd been betrayed.

"How can you be so damn calm about it! Don't you remember everything that happened?"

"Yes. And this time we won't interfere. We can't afford to." Hughes watched the conversation quietly, not sure if he should ask exactly what had happened to the three of them since they'd been in the realm.

A loud shout and scream erupted from the village, followed by peals of amused laughter. All four of them turned, startled.

"Well, I don't remember that," Roy stated uneasily. More laughter broke out, along with a lone cry for help. "This is the first time I've heard that…"

"So… this isn't his memory?" Ed asked hopefully, then furrowed his brows. "Are you sure? Maybe you forgot."

"No… it isn't," Roy said more firmly. "I don't know why, but the feeling is all wrong. There's tension in the air, but not in the sense of war." He started taking steps to the village, not bothering to look if the others were following. "But I want to make sure…"

Ed and Hughes scrambled after their Colonel, with a very reluctant Shayla following behind. Despite what Ed might say, she felt far from calm. Roy didn't recognize the village because it wasn't the first one he attacked. But he did attack it.

Didn't mean it was his memory, though.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Fury asked quietly. Havoc had been antsy lately, causing the smaller man to worry about his health. It wasn't like his friend to fret. Havoc was the easy going one, the one to brighten the mood, the one everyone looked for when they needed a pick-me-up. It was disturbing to see him like this, especially when Fury relied on that friendly attitude so much. 

"I don't know, Cain," Havoc sighed and stopped pacing, turning to the other man. It was only he and Cain in his apartment. Any other time, this would've been a dream come true. Hell, this was a mountain of dreams come true. Actually having Cain with him. _Alone_. Damn, he should be singing praises and crap, but all he felt was apprehension for the future. That shape shifter's words still rang in his ears.

"_**Don't blame me when you bring the end of the world as you know it!" **_

'_What the hell are we supposed to do? We can't kill them. That's… No, it won't come to that.'_ He ran a hand briskly through his short blonde hair._ 'Hughes will tell them how to get out. It's only a matter of time before everyone wakes up and things return back to normal.'_

But exactly how much could they trust the shape shifter's words? Predicting the end of the world… well, not for him, exactly. Just anyone associated with alchemy.

He didn't even want to think about it. These days, parents taught their _infants _alchemy spells.

'_Good God.' _

"Ha-- Jean? Are you okay?" It took Havoc a minute to comprehend that Cain was talking to him. Cain. The one he should be focusing on. Not the world. Just Cain.

"Sorry there," he replied and forced a smile. "Kinda got lost in my thoughts." Fury wasn't fooled however.

"I'm worried too. I keep wondering if we'll be forced to kill them. We have to consider a world of people out there, no matter how much we don't want to." Fury sighed softly and leaned back on the couch. "I… I'm not sure what we're gonna do. Hawkeye insists that it won't come to that, but…" His voice trailed off. He cast Havoc a pained glance. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

Being worried himself was one thing, but seeing Cain sad was an entirely different matter. It hurt his soul seeing the smaller man in such turmoil, and felt instantly guilty for making his (Friend? Crush? Comrade? Soul mate? Love of his life?) more dispirited. Havoc walked over to the couch and sat down, putting a comforting hand his shoulder but not daring to do much else. Now wasn't the time to let him emotions get in the way. "Hey, I'm sorry for sounding so doubtful back there. Of course they're gonna wake up, and then everything will be fine." The lie was so pathetic that Havoc winced. _'Cain's not a child. I don't need to treat him like one.'_

But the man with glasses smiled in thanks, his spirits already lifting. That hand on his shoulder was definitely helping also. "Thank you," he whispered. "Even if we both know things are never that easy."

"I- I didn't mean to treat you like a kid," Havoc stated nervously.

"I know. And I don't mind." Feeling bold, Fury scooted closer and leaned against Havoc's lean body. "I… like the way you treat me. You're always nice, and… Umm…" Fury started to blush brightly, hiding his face. Any courage he had abruptly committed suicide, leaving him to finish the sentence alone. _'Come on! Don't you dare chicken out now!' _

"You okay?" Havoc's arm had slipped around his waist, creating a pleasant sensation that was unfortunately a distraction rather than an encouragement for Fury at the moment. Long fingers caressed his cheek, causing Fury's face to heat to impossible temperatures. "Hey, what's wrong?"

'_Just tell him. That's the big reason you came here. Just do it.'_ But what if he was rejected?_ 'Take that chance. You can't just keep quiet now! Get a damn backbone!'_ Fury's inner voice was starting to scare the man, so he took a deep breath and got ready for what could be the biggest mistake of his life.

Fury moved to look directly into Jean's eyes, the blue orbs regarding him with suppressed worry. "What did you want to say?" Havoc asked quietly. He forced himself to not notice just how close their faces were, or that now he had both his arms securely locked around Cain's waist. _'Am I really dreaming, or is his face getting closer…'_

With one last mental push, Fury raised himself slightly and gave Havoc a gentle kiss on the cheek, then pulled back slightly. "I really like you," he whispered, and waited for Havoc's reaction.

Havoc went into a temporary shock, his face slack and eyes the size of watermelons. The tiny sparks from Fury's innocent kiss still lingered on his cheek, sending a deep, satisfying jolt through his body. Fury was… He actually… Then that meant… A burst of butterflies and giddy happiness flew inside his stomach and started to tango, leaving Havoc practically numb with glee. _'He likes me! Oh shit, yes! Yes!' _He couldn't move, he was so damn elated.

"I'm sorry…" Fury's crushed voice effectively killed any joy Havoc was feeling. And replaced it all with confusion. Havoc focused back from his thoughts, realizing he'd blanked out there for a moment. He also realized Fury was trying to wiggle out of his grasp, and he did _not _like that. His arms rose up and tightened around Cain's back. "Stop… If you don't feel the same way…" Fury's voice trailed off in anguish, not able to meet the man's eyes, his glasses dropping slightly to reveal tears leaking out. "I'll just leave."

"What? _Why_?" Havoc poured all his confusion and hurt into the two simple questions, wondering what was wrong with Cain. "You don't ha--"

Fury shook his head savagely. "Don't do this to make me feel better!" he snapped, surprising the both of them. All the sadness the smaller man felt was let go in a river of torment, and he lashed out at the object of his affections… who'd just rejected him. "If you don't like me that way, just say so! Don't just sit there and stare at me with that dazed look as if you can't believe I had the guts to even tell you I liked you!" The tears rushed out then, catching the man in choked sobs as he let everything go, shaking hopelessly against Havoc's chest. "I thought maybe you liked me too, with the flirting and telling me your first name, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" A pathetic attempt at a laugh was made, but it came out raspy and torn. "Who the hell could like me? I'm a wimp and a coward and unattractive and I was a fool for falling in love with you." Fury vaguely realized he'd just said the word 'love', but that did little to sooth him. Maybe he could pray Havoc hadn't heard so he'd be able to leave with some shred of dignity left.

A silence settled upon them, but it felt strangely unfinished, like it was waiting for the conversation to reach its pinnacle of emotion, like the two of them weren't quite done yet.

"… Did you just say you loved me?" Havoc asked quietly. Seems he did hear after all.

"There's something else you can laugh at after I leave."

Havoc was surprisingly quiet and calm through the entire tirade, letting Fury get everything off his chest. His hands rubbed Fury's back in little soothing circles, just letting his presence be enough. Slowly, all the tension and anger and sorrow seeped out of the frailer body until Fury had nothing left to do but give in and fall against Havoc. Tears still strayed down his face, but he paid no attention to them. Instead he listened to the steadiness of Havoc's heartbeat, wishing he could be just like that. Steady, without breaking into pieces like a hormonal teenager. Steady like Havoc was right now.

But he wasn't steady. He was Cain Fury, and that wasn't good enough for Havoc. It wasn't fair to the man. He'd been a fool to think Havoc actually reciprocated his feelings. His friend had only tried to be just that. A friend. And being the idiot he was, Fury had taken it too far. Now he wasn't sure if Havoc even wanted to be friends.

A chilling thought occurred to Fury. What if Havoc was disgusted, but was hiding it to save Fury anymore grief? What if the man wanted him out of his apartment, but his caring nature wouldn't allow him to speak it out loud? Another wave of self loathing came over him as he once again realized what he'd just done. _'I don't even know if he's into men! What was I thinking?'_

"Cain? Look at me." His initial response was to cower away, but Fury figured he'd just make things worse. Better to let Havoc shout at him and get it over with. Maybe if he begged enough, Havoc might consider their friendship not completely slashed to ruins… "Cain." This time Fury did look up into those blue eyes he'd come to li-- love so much. _'No point in denying it to myself,'_ he thought sullenly.

Havoc's entire face was masked so well, Mustang would be proud. He regarded the man sitting in his lap silently, staring into Cain's eyes. It was unnerving for Fury, and he looked away dejectedly, not able to keep up the gaze. Havoc grabbed his chin and pulled the Fury's head back into position. "Why are you crying?" He asked, and brushed a few almost dried up tears away. Fury stared at him in incredulity, as if the question were to idiotic to answer.

"Y-you hate me." Havoc frowned at the answer.

"When did I tell you that?"

That caught Fury off guard again. "Y-you didn't…" He started slowly, "But you didn't say anything when I told you that… you know…"

"That you loved me?" Fury flinched at the words, but nodded his head. "So the fact that I didn't say anything automatically means I hate you?" Coming from Havoc, it sounded like the stupidest notion in the world. Fury blushed in absolute shame.

"No…" He whispered. "No it doesn't, Havoc."

"Jean."

"Havoc." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. For the last time, it's Jean to you. Only _Jean_."

Now Fury narrowed his own eyes. His mind couldn't take much more of the stress and confusion, and his temper, however seemingly non-existent, was starting to rise. "Why are you doing this?" He hissed. "First I confess my love for you, but then you say nothing. Then after I cry my heart out, you ask me what's wrong. Then when I accuse you of hating me, you sit there and tell me that you didn't say that. And you're right. You didn't. You didn't say _anything_, Jean. What was I supposed to think? That in your head you were doing cartwheels of happiness? Well, I'm sorry if that disappoi--"

His important rant was soon interrupted rather rudely by Havoc's lips. On his.

Fury's world officially shut down.

He gasped against the surprising softness and felt his eyes grow impossibly wide, before letting himself tumble into the assault of emotions conflicting inside of him. Havoc's mouth moved languidly on its own, slowly pulling Fury to the motion of the kiss. Still shaking, he timidly wrapped his arms around Havoc's neck, feeling the man's hand tangle in his black hair to push his head deeper into it. And when Havoc's questing tongue prodded softly between Fury's lips, begging for entrance… Fury moaned softly against him.

It really had meant to be a quick 'shut up' kiss, but Havoc had been deprived too long. And the way Cain was shuddering against him was not helping matters. And that damn whimpering of his. How was he to know little Cain was sexy as hell? He felt the smaller man wrap his arms around his neck, and in response Havoc moved his right hand from Cain's hip, plunging it into the black, silky softness of his hair. Soon, his tongue lightly licked between Cain's lips, the need to mesh their mouths more firmly against each other starting to take over. But when Cain actually moaned…

Havoc had to stop. He didn't know if Cain was a virgin, but if this kept going he certainly wasn't going to be one before this night was over.

Reluctantly, Havoc pulled away, smirking to himself at the deep blush painted across Fury's face. The smaller man tried to follow Havoc's lips as the other man leaned away, and only Havoc's chuckle woke him up out of his fantasy.

Noticing the panic etched into the dazed eyes, Havoc launched into his own speech. "Cain, hear me out, okay?" Slowly Fury nodded, too out of it to do anything else. That kiss had fried his brain circuits. Pleased with the nod, Havoc continued. "I'm not good with words, Cain. I'm more of an action man, when it comes down to it. I stumble over words a lot, so…" He shrugged. "I tend to avoid using them when not necessary. I should've explained that to you." Taking a deep breath, Havoc met Fury's eyes. "I'm sorry about that. But if it makes you feel any better, words really did leave me there for a sec."

Fury gave him a tiny smile, filled with something akin to hope laced within it. "I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"Don't worry about. I found it hot." Fury squeaked and blushed hard, Havoc snickering at him. "I'm sorry, but it was. You've got some fire in you." He leered suggestively at him. "Can't wait to put it to use."

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying…" Fury muttered, looking everywhere but at Havoc.

"Oh yes I can," Havoc chuckled. His expression turned serious though, and his hand cupped Fury's jaw, stroking the cheek with his thumb. Fury immediately turned his eyes back to him. "Cain, there's something else. One, you are not a wimp. You just proved that to me. I bet if I'd gotten on your bad side, you'd punch me." Fury didn't deny this, and Havoc smiled. "Second, you're not a coward. You told me that you _loved _me, Cain. Do you know how hard that is? I don't think I could've been the first to say it…" Fury's eyes widened again.

"You mean… that you…?" With a quick kiss, Havoc hushed him.

"Let me finish," Havoc stated when he pulled away. "Thirdly, I don't know who told you that you're unattractive, but when I find them, we're gonna have a nice _chat_. And I'm bringing Shayla, Roy and Hawkeye with me." At the mention of those names, Fury shot Havoc a questioning look. "What? You seriously thought I might be the only one interested in you?"

"You mean Shayla and _Hawkeye_?" Shayla he could at least fathom, but Hawkeye? _Hawkeye_? Then Roy's name registered. "The Colonel…?"

"Yep. When Shayla first came here, she liked you for a while. But then she found out about me and promptly backed off. Smart woman," Havoc mused. "And as for Hawkeye, that goes a bit back in time. She would've done something about you, except the rules stating that military personal can't be romantically involved… or at least that's what they say. She also told me that you were a bit on the meek side, so that probably tuned her out. So there's no way I'm telling her about your fiery side. She might try and steal you." Havoc's tone implied he was only half joking. "As for our favorite bastard, he eyed you for a while, but then Ed came on the scene. We all know how that story ends."

"I can't believe it…"

"Believe it. You're a very beautiful man." Had anyone else said it, Fury would've believed the person was mocking him. But when it came from Ha-- Jean… Which reminded him of something…

"You said that you didn't think you could be the first to say you loved me…" Havoc's ears turned red, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I wasn't lying."

"Does that mean that you do?… Love me?"

Havoc had the nerve to look insulted. "I'm not good with words, but yes. I'm fucking in love with you. Fell hard. Can't stop thinking about you, and right now I want to take you into my bedroom and have my way with you until you forget how to breathe." Fury turned red again, but this time he smiled as well. The confession of love, no matter how cheesy Havoc made it, relieved him more than he thought imaginable. He loved Havoc.

And Havoc loved him back.

That was all he needed.

"So?"

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"I thought you were an action man, Jean." The suggestion under the sentence made Havoc growl in his throat. And it had come from Cain of all people…

Cain wasn't gonna be a virgin much longer.

Havoc roughly pulled Fury flush against his own body. "Love you," He said simply, then commenced to making good on his words. (2)

* * *

The little girl cried out in pain, failing to dodge the series of blows on her back. Anger and tears stung her eyes, but she kept it in. She wouldn't be weak, especially in front of all the other kids. 

"You're disgusting!" One lanky boy cried out, kicking a storm of dirt in her face. She coughed and desperately rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation. "I can't believe Ishbala would curse us with you!" He spit a large ball of spit, laughing as it landing on her forehead. "Anyone can see you're a disgrace to our religion!"

"Yeah!" Another boy, more fat and pudgy, agreed. "Just look at your skin!" He pointed to the fair skinned girl, so much paler than all her enemies' complexions. "Only a worshipper of the moon goddess has skin like that!" A rush of whispers seeped through the crowd of gathering children, all eager to see the hated demon put in her place.

"I was born this way!" The little girl cried, and she wiped the spit off her forward and on her ragged dress. "I can't help the way I look, just like you can't help the fact you're ugly and fat, Suppi! Oops! My mistake! It _is _your fault since I see you stuffing your face every day!" She snickered to herself at the angry glare she got.

The fat boy's face turned a sour red, his dark skin turning an unflattering color. "W-w-well…" He stuttered. "At least I have friends! You're nothing but a curse!" Another roar of approval went through the streets. Some adults watched with dark amusement, watching the bullying of the girl like some social event. No one interfered.

"I am _not _a curse!" She yelled, stomping her foot. Her white hair shook with fury, as did the rest of her. No matter what she did, nothing she did was good enough for them. "I try to be normal," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "I try to be good, but nothing I say changes anything. Do you think I like looking like this! You try having your skin pale like a moon and see what happens! Bet you won't have many friends either, you fat piggy!"

"Don't you raise your voice at my son, you sinful creature!" An adult cried out in rage. The extremely big woman wobbled over, her pudgy face fixed in rage. She ran over to her fat son, shielding him. "Don't blame others for your own misfortune!"

"Why would Ishbala do this to me?" The girl pleaded. She knew she would get no straight answer. She never did.

"You be happy our god Ishbala even sparred you his time! And you are not his child! You belong to the wicked Goddess of the Moon, Kayamna!" The tone spoke volumes of what woman thought of the moon goddess and the girl. Nothing but utter disgust and hate. "Why our god let you into this world, instead of destroying you as soon as you were conceived is beyond me!"

"Yeah, and you're nothing but a kayamna!" Suppi sneered, sheltered from the girl's wrath by his mother. "A demon!"

"Don't say my name like that, you fat pig!" A sharp slap met her face, the sting enough to stop her yelling. Kayamna whimpered in pain.

"How dare you insult my son like that! If you ever shout at my son again, Kayamna…" The enraged woman let the threat hang in the air.

"Enough!" A tall elderly man, walked up, all the adults backing away in respect. The children stilled and moved away from the little girl, their pouting faces on when their fun was ruined. "What is the meaning of this? I come from prayer to find shouting in the streets." His severe black eyes turned to the woman and the girl. "Explain."

"Kayamna was bullying my son! And the vile wretch had the nerve to call Suppi fat!"

"I did not!" Kayamna shouted, pain forgotten. If there was a small chance the elder would help her… "He was bullying me and telling me I was a curse!"

"Kayamna, you will respect your elders and lower your tongue," the head elder replied icily. He turned back to the woman. "Now, please continue, Ikuzi."

"She needs to show more respect to the other children as well. They let her play with them, and all she does is boss them around. And the insults!" Ikuzi's beady eyes filled with fake tears. "She called my little Suppi a piggy. That was not called for." The head elder frowned and turned back to Kayamna.

"Is this true?" He asked. "Did you insult Ikuzi's son?"

"Elder, he picks on me and calls me Kayamna!"

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, but--"

"Enough." The elder held up his hand and silenced the girl. "I think I see what's going on. I don't need to tell you about your existence, Kayamna. I understand it may be hard for a creature of the moon to fit in, but this is not the way to do it." He frowned deeply. "You apologize to the children and to Suppi. I'm going to let your mother come up with a suitable punishment." With a tone that booked no argument, the elder turned to leave and return to the temples.

Kayamna stood there, a numb sense of acceptance filling her. It was irrational that she thought the head elder would take her side. It didn't matter to him that the kids bullied her. As long as the grownups took their side, she'd never win.

"Well?" Ikuzi sneered at the little girl. "I think you owe us an apology, demon." Kayamna glared hatefully at the ugly woman, but did as she'd been commanded.

"Sorry." Ikuzi walked up to her and kicked the girl in the shins.

"You call _that _an apology?" Kayamna bit her lip to keep in her yell, meeting the woman's eyes. A nasty bruise began to form on her shins, turning a dark purple. It only served to show off her pale skin even more.

"I'm sorry Miss Ikuzi, and you also Suppi." She said, her voice trembling slightly. She turned to the children. "And all of you. I'm sorry."

"There, was that so hard?" Suppi, now under the protection of his mother, came out of hiding. "But I don't think you meant it when you told _me _you were sorry!" Suppi turned to his mother, a fat lip sticking out. "Mother, she didn't mean it! I think she needs to be punished!"

"Of course, Suppi," Ikuzi cooed wickedly. "You choose the punishment."

"T-that's not fair!" Kayamna stuttered, eyes widening in fear. She didn't even want to think of what Suppi would do to her. "I already apologized! And the head elder--"

"The head elder said your mother would give you a punishment, but she's not here." Ikuzi observed the girl, her mouth twisted in dislike. "What? Do you expect our head elder to help you? You're nothing more than a demon, and certainly not worth protecting."

Others walking in the streets stopped to hear Ikuzi's words. "I don't know why your mother insists on keeping you around. You're an absolute disgrace to your family. To your people!" The words cut Kayamna like a knife. She'd heard the speech almost everyday, but the ache in her heart never lessened. It stung even more when an adult said it, as if they made the words all the more real.

"Your mother comes from a strong line of warriors, and what do you do? Mess up everything that made our village proud!" A murmur of agreement ran through the growing crowd, mostly consisting of adults. "You have no right to be here, and yet we still let you stay. You're an ungrateful demon that should thank Ishbala for your luck. So you will do exactly what my son tells you, or the punishment you get from your mother will be a blessing compared to what I'll do to you!" Ikuzi slapped Kayamna again, this time sending the girl sprawling on the sand.

Kayamna clutched her red cheek, tears already pouring from her eyes. But she didn't cry from the slap. Those were nothing compared to her mother's punishments. The pain she felt came from deep within her, as if her soul had been wounded.

Forcing herself up, she tried to ignore the hateful stares she felt on her back, the hurtful whispers as they observed the pale girl. Only Ikuzi and Suppi stood close to her, while the rest backed away to let the woman continue her abuse. It was if they were afraid her curse would spread to them if they stayed near her too long.

"I want you to help me gather water for the village," Suppi said. "You can carry the buckets into town." Kayamna kept her eyes averted and nodded. She didn't glare at him, or even speak. She just wanted the day to end so she could go home and cry herself to sleep.

"Yes Suppi," She whispered forlornly. In one last attempt for help, Kayamna looked up at the adults around her, pleading with her eyes. But as expected, she was met with looks of disgust and hate, as if she were some ugly doll on display. One particular man's face twisted up in revulsion, putting a hand to his mouth.

"You stupid demon!" A rough hand on her shoulder tugged her in the direction of the well. "My son gave you an order!" Kayamna stumbled a bit, but righted herself and began walking over to Suppi. With as much pride as she could muster, the girl held her head high, ignoring the way the villagers quickly moved away from her. She actually concentrated on Suppi's ugly face, noticing the number of blemishes and warts and…

The whispering started again, but it was harder to disregard it. She heard her name, heard the way they said it, like it was a festering disease. A lump rose up in her chest and threatened to escape. But she kept quiet. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She would be strong. Just like her mother.

Suppi had turned around by now, and walked a little ways in front of Kayamna, humming a folk song to himself. Kayamna said nothing, grateful for the distraction. Maybe Suppi would be nice and leave her in peace.

"Kayamna, wanna know why I hate you so much?" The girl's head snapped up instantly. "It's not just because of your ugly skin, or because you're a dirty child of the moon."

"Shut up, Suppi. You're nasty mother isn't here to protect you anymore," Kayamna snapped. Indeed, the two children were almost at the well by now, the village disappearing behind a hill of rocks and sand.

"I don't need my mother to protect me, especially against a kayamna like you!" The text her name was used in caused the girl to flinch, and Suppi caught it. "Awww… you don't like me calling you that?"

"Shut up!"

"The reason everyone hates you is because you use the dark magic the westerners use. The one that turns all of Ishbala's creations into abominations." Kayamna stopped walking, shocked.

"Who told you that?" Kayamna demanded. Suppi whirled on her, looking absolutely delighted.

"Because I saw you! You really do use alchemy…" Suppi's small eyes filled with awe and appall. "I'm so going to tell my mother on you!"

"NO!" Kayamna stood in front of him. "Please Suppi! I-I-I didn't' mean it, I swear!"

"Like I care!" But Suppi backed up anyway, suddenly wary of the girl he hated. "And the village could finally be rid of you. Users of alchemy are banned from the village." He smirked. "But you'd die. Ishbala would use the sun to cook you like a nasty bug."

"Don't you dare tell!" Kayamna hissed. "Or… or I'll use it on you!" Suppi's face drained of color, his face almost the same shade as Kayamna's.

"No you wouldn't! You're a child of the moon, so you can only use alchemy at night! That's what mother says!"

"Well she could be wrong!" Kayamna shouted. There was no way Suppi could tell the villagers she used alchemy. If her mother found out, she wouldn't be just banished… She was a disgrace enough to her family as it was. "I swear I'll turn you into a frog!" Suppi stumbled away in fear, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"You won't touch me! If you do anything to me, the villagers will blame you!" Suppi shouted in desperation.

"But at least you'll be gone!" Kayamna shouted back.

"Then your mother will hate you!" That was apparently the right thing to say, for Kayamna froze. "She'll hate you like everyone else, and you'll really be alone!"

"She wouldn't do that…" But somewhere deep inside, Kayamna knew it to be true. Her mother disliked her so much right now, hate was a breath away.

"Yeah she would," Suppi said confidently. "Just like your vile moon goddess."

"Kayamna of the Moon would never do that!"

"Then why did she leave you in a place where everyone hates you? Doesn't seem like she cares about you. The moon goddess is nothing more than an evil, wicked demon who would eat her own kids if she got the chance."

The insult at the moon goddess abandoning was the last straw. The girl hated the moon goddess. It was her fault she looked like this, with her pale complexion and white hair. If the goddess had not placed her evil hand on Kayamna and turned her into this monster, than she'd be normal. A normal Ishbalan child, like she should be.

But it was also a mark of protection. Ishbala marked his people with the tans from the sun and red eyes. So Kayamna had marked her as well, giving her the paleness of the moon with oddly orange eyes. It was the mark that the goddess loved her, and would protect her. If Kayamna of the moon left her, she was truly alone…

"You take it back," she hissed, quickly maneuvering to her feet and facing the boy who towered over her. "Do not insult a goddess!"

"Oh? And what are ya gonna do?" Suppi sneered, walking closer and feeling more comfortable again. He was back in control of the situation. "Your goddess won't save you in broad daylight. Ishbala rules the day, while your slimy goddess hides away until Ishbala leaves and night is hers." His voice fell a few notches as he continued speaking. "It's a wonder we don't leave you for dead. Your mother is ashamed of you, your people are ashamed of you, and I bet even Kayamna of the Moon feels sick watching you live. And after I tell the villagers about your evil powers, we won't have to worry about a kayamna like you."

The girl's mind snapped, and suddenly there was an odd sense of peace she'd never felt before. Light consumed the world, and it reminded her of pretty moonlight and feathers. Only the moonlight was evil, so it couldn't be considered pretty. Just like her. She looked like she'd been dipped in the moon, so she had to be evil. That's what everyone told her. She was evil. She was the kayamna, the demon, moon child, the child of the Goddess of the Moon. And that's what she'd always be. Just like the pretty moonlight that was really ugly.

She didn't hear the screams.

* * *

"Tell me again _why _we can't do anything?" Ed snapped. "Did you not see the way those kids were bullying her? Just because her skin's lighter than theirs?" The boy growled in frustration and glared at Shayla. 

"We need to find the portal, Ed," Shayla explained calmly. "I know you want to help, but remember last time? You ended up dying. Twice."

"I hate to admit it, but Shayla's right," Hughes stated. He glanced back at the village they'd come from. "We need to get out of here and back in our bodies."

"But she was being beaten! How could her own people do that to her?" Ed muttered.

"People are cruel and unforgiving when it comes to religion. They start wars and famines over it, so beating one little girl is no problem," Shayla said quietly. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "I know it hurts, but all we can do is hope for her safety and leave."

"Do we even know whose memory this is? It's not mine. I don't remember that little girl." Roy watched Shayla's reaction.

She just shrugged. "Someone else could be in the realm, and we don't realize it. It doesn't have to be ours." Roy narrowed his eyes, but nodded in agreement. There was something he was missing, but it still alluded the man, like an itch he couldn't quite reach.

"I still want to punch that fat kid's face in," Ed seethed, still focused on his own thoughts. "And the villagers just stand there and let it happen!"

"Ed, just calm down. I want to help too, but we have more important matters to deal with. This is just a memory." Ed looked ready to deck Roy in the face, but held his temper in check for the time being. The man was right, even if he hated to admit it.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go check around. I didn't sense the portal in town." The three men followed Shayla silently, all noticing how tense their friend was. Ever since they'd been in the memory… Ed and Roy both chalked it up to the fact this place reminded her of the Ishbal Massacre, but Hughes had an entirely different opinion.

Shouts were once again heard, but not from the village. They came farther off, somewhere close to the group and away from the town. "What's that?" Hughes wondered.

"Probably Kayamna and Suppi," Ed answered. "The ugly bastard wanted her to bring in water." Roy stopped walking. Something clicked in his mind.

"Kayamna? That was the little girl's name, right?" Ed stared at him and nodded, not seeing where Roy was getting at. "Shayla?" The woman slowed her pace slightly, but didn't turn around. "Didn't Scar call yo--"

A startling flash of light appeared out of nowhere, blinding all four of them. The familiar tang of alchemy filled Roy's being, his mind slowly losing sense of his body. _'What! What's going on!' _

Vaguely, Roy heard Ed scream out in terror as he recognized the white around him. But the sound was muffled by the intensity he was feeling, the raw anger in the light. Whoever did this was mad beyond control, the raw emotion actually stinging Roy's mind.

Then it was all gone.

Roy gasped in a shuddering breath, realizing he was on his back. At first his body couldn't move, but slowly the feeling returned to his limbs and he climbed to his feet. Shayla had already recovered, a guarded expression on her face as she faced the direction the shouts had come from.

"What the hell just happened?" Hughes slurred, stumbling to his feet. "That was one hell of an alchemic attack."

"Roy, Shayla. That was the white void," Ed whispered. "The one you used when you lost control of the amplifier." The woman didn't respond at all, instead staring off into space, the guarded look still on her face. Finally, she began to walk. "Shayla?"

"She's going in the direction of the voices." Roy watched her back retreating. "Let's go."

"No. I'm going alone." Shayla turned back to make sure they heard her, then headed on her way.

* * *

(1) (Blushes like an idiot) I can't believe I wrote that! It almost wrote a smutty scene! Do I need to change the rating? 

**Roy-** (wails) Why did you stop!

**Ed- (**growls in frustration) And we were getting somewhere, too!

(2) Hell yeah! I've gotten one of the pairings together! Too bad, especially what I have in store for them… (shifty eyes) Couldn't do a lemon. Not with them. (shakes head) For me, it's defiling something pure. They stay at the PG-13 rating. Sorry!

**Ed-** Oh, you'll let them get together and happily ever after, but you won't do the same for me and Roy!

**Bandit-** Chill. And who says I'm not gonna do that. Be patient, you brat.

**Ed- (pouts)** I still want a lemon…

I'll be replying to reviews in the next chapter, which should be posted very soon. Sorry again!


	20. A Mother's Love

Bandit- I won't bother you with author's notes and crap. Just go ahead and enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own 'em. I just play with 'em!

* * *

When Kayamna woke up, she looked down at her bloodstained hands in wonder. _'How did that…' _Alarmed, she checked herself for injuries, and was relieved to find nothing wrong with herself, except a thin slit of blood on her right arm. But the blood on her hands… She glanced back down at them, and then bit off a scream. 

Suppi was lying down in the sand, his entire right arm blown off. The blood splattered and mixed with the sand, making the grains actually glow with the wetness. Chunks of flesh hung down his shoulder and wavered gently in the breeze, blood pouring off them to pool around the body. Suppi was mercifully unconscious.

Her stomach churned and clenched, causing the girl to turn and throw up, heaving all contents out of her stomach in a rush. Her small body trembled in fear and revulsion from the sight, then convulsed some more into dry heaves. When she finally finished, she kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at the body again.

'_Oh Ishbala, oh Ishbala… What happened to him?' _She honestly couldn't remember. The last thought she had was when Suppi had made fun of the Goddess of the Moon, and then there was that pretty light.

The one Kayamna saw when she accidentally used alchemy that one night.

'_Did… Did I do that?'_ The very notion almost caused her to retch again, but she managed to hold it in this time. Her mind began to reject the idea, since you needed a symbol to actually make the alchemy work. That was the only way she'd done it last time, and since she didn't see one, it couldn't be her fault.

Relief flooded Kayamna, and she rubbed her hands on her dress in hopes of getting off the blood. She'd just tell the villagers that someone had attacked, and she'd blanked out. It was probably the truth, and even if she got blamed not telling sooner, at least she wouldn't be kicked out the village. Yeah, that's what she'd do.

Feeling better, Kayamna looked down at her hands and screamed.

The blood was smeared, but it was obvious there were once circles and markings there. The symbols of alchemy stared back at her screaming face, telling her exactly what'd happened.

She'd hurt Suppi. She'd used alchemy on him, just like she said she would.

Her screams dissolved into sobs as she slid to the ground, her mind in turmoil. _'I hurt Suppi. I hurt him bad, and now the villagers will hate me more and hurt me and mother will hate me too and I'll be alone. I'll be alone with nothing.' _Bitter tears ran down her recently slapped cheeks, and terror crept inside her. But the real pain came with another realization_. 'I'm a curse. I'm a demon. They were all right. I'm a demon. I'm a demon. I'm worthless.'_

"I'm a demon," Kayamna sobbed. "I'm a demon!" She pulled at her hair in a fit, her crying escalating back into yells. _'NO! I don't wanna be a demon! I wanna be normal! I don't wanna be evil!' _

Shouts from the village could be heard, and Kayamna's cries lessened as the fear took over her hysteria. If they found her like this… They would kill her. There was no getting around it. And her mother wouldn't stop them. Not this time.

'_I have to leave. I have to run.'_ It was the only way. She would be considered a criminal, a blasphemer. Not only had she hurt Suppi, but she'd used alchemy to do it. It was unforgivable, so she had to leave._ 'Yes, I'll leave,' _she thought numbly. Her body had a mind of its own, and slowly she rose to her feet._ 'I'll go somewhere, where no one will hate me.'_

Her mind a bit detached from her body from shock, Kayamna turned slowly, preparing to run from the only home she knew. But she didn't get far.

Someone was watching her. A short, young woman with long dark hair in a ponytail stared at her quietly, not making a move to get any closer. She turned her eyes slightly to stare at Suppi's body, then watched the girl again. Her expression was blank, and it was unnerving to see someone look at her without disgust.

Kayamna froze in absolute fear and devastation, the hard truth that her act had been witnessed choking her. It didn't matter that the woman was a stranger. She'd seen everything, and Kayamna would be blamed. Her life would be over.

Then without a word, the woman left her alone.

Kayamna stood there as the woman disappeared from sight, her body refusing to move. Only one thought was stuck in her mind. _'Her eyes were just like mine. Her eyes were orange.' _

"Suppi? Suppi? Whe--" Ikuzi screamed her lungs out, rushing over faster than her enormous body could handle and fell to the ground. "SUPPI!" She scrambled the rest of the way, not noticing Kayamna. "Oh Ishbala, my son!"

More voices were heard as villagers started to pile over the sandy hill. Suppi and the demon girl had been missing for a while, and along with the white void everyone had been affected by… The entire village was spooked. They'd never felt alchemy that powerful, and most didn't even know what it was. And then Ikuzi was screaming about her son…

Screams erupted from the crowd as they witnessed the scene. A few men hurried over with Ikuzi and checked Suppi for any signs of life. The mother was crying in anguish, her loud sobs echoing over the desert, despite attempts to calm her. "MY SON!"

"Ikuzi," one man asked, laying a gentle hand on the meaty arm, "who did this to him?"

"I don't know!" She wailed. "I came up here to find him since that white place came, and he was here bleeding!"

"Where's Kayamna?" One elder asked. "Was she not supposed to be with Suppi?" A murmur rose up and the search for the missing girl began, not that they had to look far. Kayamna had yet to move from her spot, oblivious to the crowd behind her. All her attention was focused on the mysterious stranger she'd seen. The one with eyes like hers.

"Kayamna!" Ikuzi got back to her feet and lunged at the dazed child, almost running her over. "What happened, demon! Who harmed my son like this!" She grabbed Kayamna by the shoulders and shook hard. "Tell me! Who harmed my son!"

The small girl stared at the woman, her head rocking back and forth violently. Any sound she tried to make died in her windpipe. _'I did it… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him.'_

"I order you to speak!" Ikuzi roared in anger. "I know you saw who hurt Suppi! Tell me now!" A groan came out from behind them, followed by a terrified cry. "Suppi? Suppi!" Ikuzi dropped Kayamna in favor of hugging her son, showering the boy in kisses. "It's okay! Mother's here!"

"Mother?… Mother?" Suppi didn't open his eyes, instead whimpering from the distracting pain on his right arm. Well, the pain ended at his shoulder for some reason, as if it'd been cut off from the rest of his arm. He tried moving the limb, but nothing happened. In fact, he couldn't feel his arm… "My arm… what's wrong with my arm?" Suppi's eyes snapped up now, and all the pain and memories came rushing back. "My arm! My arm!" His body flailed out, the ripped flesh flying in all directions and hitting his mother in the face. "MY ARM!"

"Hold him down!" Soon a group of hands were restraining the distraught boy.

"Suppi! Please calm down!" Ikuzi grabbed onto her son's last arm, trying to sooth him. "You'll be okay."

"It's her fault! The demon did this to me! She did this!" An eerie silence fell upon the villagers as the digested the news, the only sounds being Suppi's sobs. One by one, they turned their accusing eyes on the frightened girl.

"I-I… didn't mean it," she answered helplessly, not trying to hide her tears. "I swear it!"

"Liar!" Suppi roared. "You got angry at me, then cut yourself and made some symbols on your hand with your blood! Then you put you nasty hands on me and my arm exploded! I remember it! You did it on purpose!"

"Please… I didn't mean to hurt Suppi! I swear on Ishbala!" Kayamna looked around desperately for help, but was met with hate. "Please! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"Sorry isn't going to bring my son's arm back!" Ikuzi jumped to her feet. "You foul demon! How dare you attack my son! I will make sure you pay, you little wretch!" Kayamna closed her eyes from the spray of spittle flying at her, backing up from the now very angry mob. "You're not fit to live with us!" Shouts of agreement rose up.

"We don't want you here!" Someone shouted.

"Yes! You've defiled our village long enough, demon child!" Heated shouts spewed forth, an endless tirade at the defenseless girl.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, cowering away. "I'm sorry."

"What has happened?" A hush fell over the crowd instantly as a tall woman pushed her way through the crowd. Her brown hair was severely pulled back from her head, red eyes scanning the commotion. People bowed in respect and backed away a healthy distance, while Ikuzi sneered at the woman.

"Rhamara, so nice of you to join us!" Ikuzi spat. "Your demon child has attacked my son!" With a wild gesture, she indicated her son's now non-existent arm. "Kayamna did this! She's a threat to our people, and must be dealt with!" Rhamara regarded the missing arm silently before turning to her daughter.

"Is this true?" She asked quietly, looking like she'd swallowed something extremely unpleasant.

"Mother…" Kayamna whimpered. Rhamara narrowed her eyes.

"I asked you a question, demon!" She snarled. The words hit a chord in the child, and Kayamna flinched back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mother. I never meant to hurt him." Ikuzi looked ready to attack the girl, but one glance from Rhamara stopped the woman in her tracks.

"How exactly did you hurt him?" Rhamara asked. Kayamna was silent, knowing it displeased her mother but not able to say the words. She closed her tearful orange eyes, and prayed to both Ishbala and Kayamna for strength and mercy. "I will _not _repeat myself again, Kayamna." Quietly, the tall woman removed the whip from her waist and did a practice snap, watching Kayamna flinch again.

"… I used alchemy…" Shocked gasps flew through the crowd, and the entire group, save Rhamara, took a step back in dread. Whispers of contempt and outrage reached Kayamna's ears, and she knew there would be no mercy.

"I should have known…" Rhamara whispered, unable to look at the creature in front of her. "You can't do anything right, can you?"

"Mother, please…"

"Hold your tongue, demon!" Kayamna quieted. "Stand up and turn around." The girl's eyes got wide, shaking her head in desperation.

"Mother, I'm sorry! I wo--"

"I said hold you tongue! You will do exactly as I tell you, demon child! You'll get exactly what you deserve!"

"But I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!"

"You should have thought about that before you injured one of Ishbala's children!" Rhamara's tone was cold as ice and twice as unforgiving. "Now stand up and turn around!"

Soundlessly, Kayamna stared at her mother with tears brimming in her eyes, then got to her feet and turned away. There was complete silence near the well, and even Suppi had stopped his crying in favor of watching Kayamna's punishment.

She heard her mother's approach, and braced herself for the pain she knew would come. Her body shivered in terrified anticipation. _'I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry, please I'm sorry. Ishbala, I'll be good from now on, just lend me your strength.'_

The first blow was more numbing than painful, but the shock was like a bucket of ice cold water. The second blow, however, replaced any shock with intense pain that would bring a man to his knees.

She could already feel her skin swelling up and splitting, leaving dark red marks underneath the material of her soon-to-be torn up dress. Tiny trails of blood began to paint her back and seep through the clothing, showing the entire village what she was experiencing. And the blows kept coming.

"Mother! P-p-please s-s-st--"

"How could you, Kayamna! You know alchemy is forbidden! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? By using that vile magic in our town?" Every sentence was followed by another stinging blow as Rhamara's enraged voice vibrated in the air. "It's not enough that you shame our heritage by being born, but now you shame me by this act of betrayal!"

By now, Kayamna was crying uncontrollably, just barely able to keep herself upright. If she fell, it would displease her mother even more, and she'd make her turn around. Kayamna didn't think she could take the blows from the front. Not again. She just had to wait it out, even when every second seemed to last for eternity.

Rhamara was on her on her tenth hit, the whip singing through the air and landing on her daughter's back with a satisfying crack. She wasn't sure if the fact Kayamna was still standing angered her or brought out some sense of sick pride.

The crowd behind them watched with approval, some smirking when Kayamna flinched hard and almost jumped away. The girl had been beat before, but never to this extent. It was gratifying to see the hated demon punished so severely.

Kayamna knees finally gave out, and a cheer ran across the town folk. Rhamara stopped hitting the girl, waiting for any movement. Some of the girl's white hair was stained red from the blood flying out of the ripped dress matted down to her back. Her body shuddered in dry sobs, the pain occupying every corner of her mind so she couldn't escape it. Other than that, she was still.

"Get up demon." Rhamara commanded. She wasn't through yet.

Kayamna didn't move. The woman's mouth turned down in hidden anger when the order was not carried out. Rhamara was a woman used to getting her way, not matter what the circumstances. "I said get up, Kayamna." The only reply she got was more muffled sobs. "You pathetic child!"

Rhamara strode up to the girl and kicked her hard. The girl screamed loudly, more pain searing up her body and blinding her. "I said get up! Are you so weak that you can't stand after that short beating? You really are a disgrace to this family!"

"Mother… I'm sorry," Kayamna whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me…"

"You can't expect me to love you! Just look at you! Your skin, your eyes, your hair! Who could love something like that!" Rhamara's eyes flashed in confusion and anger, trying to sort her feelings out. "And you use that evil alchemy that goes directly against Ishbala! You harmed one of Ishbala's children!" The woman continued her ranting, looking hatefully at the girl she had conceived. "I saved your life, Kayamna! The day you were born everyone wanted to kill you, but I convinced them otherwise! And this is the way you repay my kindness…" Her words died down, and her anger left her briefly. She felt a stab of guilt while she stared at her daughter, but it passed. This was necessary. She needed Kayamna to leave. "The villagers were right. You deserve death."

The towns folk watched with vivid interest. Rhamara almost never lost her temper, and this heated display of emotion on cemented their belief that Kayamna was a demon that had to be disposed of. Through the years, only Rhamara's pleading had kept the girl alive, but if her mother banished her, then they would at last be rid of the moon demon.

"Mother… I love you. Don't hate me," Kayamna pleaded. She struggled to her feet, trying to ignore the searing throbs along her back. "Don't… hate me."

"No. I won't be put though this anymore," Rhamara whispered. "Don't you see what you do to me? All the pain I go through? You're not the daughter I wanted." Slowly, she began to back away. "You've ruined my life, and I won't stand for it any longer. I don't ever want to see you again."

"No!" Kayamna rose to her feet frantically, turning to her mother with cheeks soaked by her tears. "I'll be better! I'll be a good daughter, I swear! Please Mother!"

"You're such a stupid child!" The woman was at the end of her rope, and she lashed out at the pale girl. "You can't even leave me in peace without making me suffer more! Did you not hear me? You're a disgrace to our family!"

"I can't help it! I can't help it the way I am!"

She just sneered. "It's always an excuse from you. Never could stand on your own two feet. It's always everyone else's fault that you're a demon not worthy of living on Ishbala's land."

"Mother!"

"Get out of my sight!" She snapped. "I never want to see you again, is that clear? Or is that another request you can't fulfill for your mother?" She brought out her whip again. "You're banished from this village. Get out."

"You heard her, moon demon! Get lost!" An angry buzz erupted from the town folk, tired of being quiet for so long. "If your own mother doesn't want you, then you should just leave!"

Kayamna reached out, her vision blurred by the pain and tears. Her mind refused to grasp the fact that her mother no longer wanted her around, as if the idea were impossible. "I'll be better. I'll be better, mother. Please don't make me leave!" Kayamna sobbed.

"By Ishbala, you're stupid!" Ikuzi clutched her son's only arm and glared hatefully at Kayamna. "Did you not hear a word your mother said? She no longer wants you here! Nobody wants you here! You've done enough damage to our home!"

"You're no longer my daughter!" Rhamara snapped the whip just above the girl's head. "Never come back here again, you pathetic child! I never want to see you again!"

Kayamna shied away from her mother's whip, but didn't completely give up. "Mother… please… I love you… I'll do anything you want. Give me another chance," she whispered. She looked so lost and alone, that Rhamara faltered for a moment. Another bout of sadness crossed her mind, but she pushed it away, listening to the angry shouts behind her for strength.

"What do I have to do to make you understand? Do you still not get what I am saying? I don't love you, demon! Do us all a favor and leave! Get out!" The girl froze as she took in her mother's words. _'She doesn't love me…' _That was the first time her mother had said that exact sentence. It hurt an entirely different level in Kayamna's mind, where all other pain never reached. Any hope she had was crushed swiftly efficiently, and suddenly her life didn't mean anything.

Rhamara watched her child closely, the girl's body finally starting to turn away as she accepted the truth. The deadness in Kayamna's eyes hit Rhamara in her stomach. She'd done it. She'd gotten Kayamna to leave for good. The villagers would be pleased.

Not that she cared about their input. Rhamara did this for herself, because Kayamna needed to leave. It was the way it had to be.

A wild cheer exploded behind Rhamara, the crowd going into a frenzy. Ikuzi was stroking her son's face happily, every now and then turning to glare at Kayamna's disappearing back. A few of the villagers had taken it upon themselves to give Kayamna a parting gift, throwing a hail of rocks and dirt along with obscenities at her retreating form.

Most of the villagers returned to their homes soon after, many coming to congratulate Rhamara on ridding their town of the hated demon. Even Ikuzi, despite her obvious dislike of the taller woman, humbled herself long enough to show her gratitude.

"You did the right thing, Rhamara," she grinned. "Our home is much safer now that the demon is gone." Ikuzi glanced over to Suppi, who was being carried back down toward the village by some men. "You've made this a better place for Ishbala's children to grow."

"… Yes," Rhamara replied quietly, still looking out where her daughter had disappeared. "I have."

Hearing the lack of emotion in Rhamara's tone, Ikuzi frowned. "There was nothing you could do for the girl. It's not your fault she turned to be a child of the moon. Don't blame yourself." With a shrug, she concluded offhandedly, "You can always have more children. Ishbala would not curse you with a moon demon twice." When she got no answer, the fat woman grunted and hurried over to her son. "Don't feel remorse. It's not like you could have turned your back on this village. You did the right thing, Rhamara."

"Yes," she whispered. "I did."

* * *

Shayla watched the child move farther and farther away from her home. It was a sad sight, seeing the girl stumble her way across the desert with that shot down look on her face. _'She really looks pathetic.' _There was no humor in her thought. It was the truth. 

The brown rags that were once a dress almost fell off her shoulders, and the material clung to the back because of the blood. Her white hair hung down in dirty clumps to her waist and over her eyes, obscuring her view. It was a wonder the girl was still walking.

"Can't we help?" Ed asked quietly. He and the other two men had been standing behind Shayla for a while, observing the whipping as well. "She's alone."

"This is a memory," Shayla answered. "There's no point in helping. Once we leave, this all starts over."

"I know… You said that already." Ed's tone told her he didn't have her same opinion about this.

"No point in arguing, you two," Hughes stated. He addressed Shayla. "Have you located the portal?"

"No. We might have to go back into town."

"I doubt that would be wise," Roy said. "These people obviously don't like things that involve alchemy or the military."

"Roy, when did you start caring what others think?" She asked dryly.

"I haven't, but I'd rather not die again. It's not the most pleasant experience."

"I second that," Ed muttered.

"Actually, me and Roy should stay back. We'd just cause a panic with our uniforms." Roy nodded in agreement at Hughes' words.

"Well, stay here if you must, but I'm going. I… need to clear something up." Shayla could feel three pairs of eyes staring at her back and waited. She wasn't disappointed.

"Shayla, Scar called you a kayamna. What does it mean?" Roy asked what had been on his, and probably Hughes and Ed's minds. That wasn't the question she'd been expecting, but Shayla answered it despite her great reluctance.

"It's Ishbalan. Roughly means _'demon'_, but can also be used as a word for _'curse'_." She didn't give them a chance to ask anything else. Quickly as possible, Shayla walked to the village and hoped her friends, or more specifically Ed, wouldn't follow.

'_Should've known,'_ she thought as she heard one pair of footsteps behind her._ 'Oh well. If someone's going to know, it might as well be Ed.'_ Secretly though, she was a bit relieved. No matter how she looked at it, her friends deserved the truth. And if Ed knew, then she'd probably tell the others as well. Scar had been right.

Luckily for Shayla and Ed, most villagers had retreated into their homes. Those that were outside eyed them suspiciously, but decided the two short visitors were no threat and continued with their business.

"It really is a good thing Roy and Hughes didn't come," Ed commented. Shayla just hummed and nodded distractedly and weaved through the houses as if she knew exactly where she was going, a fact that didn't escape Ed. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked, but his friend didn't answer. Not that she needed to.

They walked for a total of maybe six minutes with Shayla stopping every so often in front of a house, then dismissing it and moving on. At last, she found what she was looking for in a house larger than the surrounding ones, the door wide open.

"Umm… Shayla?" Ed watched the woman walk in without pausing, and started after her. "What are you doing?"

"I just need to talk to her for a moment, and then we'll look for the portal," Shayla said. Once again, she slipped through the numerous rooms, and between furniture with the air of someone who knew exactly where they were going. All Ed could do was stumble along.

Two pairs of concrete stairs curved gracefully upward to the second level, then connected into a single hallway leading into two separate rooms. Shayla stared at the left one, her mind lost in some foggy reminiscence. Ed finally caught up and looked in the direction of her eyes. "Are we going that way?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We'll take this one." Shayla gave herself a mental shake before continuing on, Ed behind her.

She climbed slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. In a way, this was just what Roy did when he faced Jessica. There really wasn't anything she could do to change the past, but at least she could learn the truth for herself. She couldn't tell her friends anything until she was sure of everything.

The door loomed before her, and a moment of doubt clouded her brain. _'Is this worth it? I can always turn back and tell Ed I got the wrong house or something…' _There was no need to be rash and rush into a situation she would regret later. And what would Ed think of her? What would everyone think of her?

Ed saw Shayla tense at the door, her hand on the knob but not turning. He already knew what was wrong. It wasn't that hard to put together, but he was willing to let her tell him when she was ready. "Shayla…" Ed put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. This doesn't change anything."

She turned around to face him, her eyes widening slightly. "You know?"

"Doesn't take a genius." Ed gave her a grin, then turned serious. "I had no idea you had to go through all this." Shayla averted her eyes. "And maybe I can see why you never wanted to tell us, but to me, you're Shayla. That won't change."

"I'm a curse."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're anything but a curse. It's not your fault they can't see past their noses. I'd be treated the same way if everyone knew abo--" He stopped quickly, realizing what he'd almost said.

"If everyone knew about what?" Shayla asked, then shook her head. "Don't tell me. It's not important."

"But--"

"It doesn't change anything, remember?" Shayla copied Ed's grin. "Come on, let's go talk to my mom."

"Fine, but if she tries to hurt you, I will rip her to ribbons."

"You will not!"

Ed smirked, and it reminded Shayla so much of Roy she almost started laughing. "Just watch me," he stated.

* * *

The rattling of her bedroom door caught Rhamara's attention, and she grabbed her whip sitting on her bed. _'I told her not to come back!' _she thought angrily. She should've known her daughter would never give up that easily. _'We'll just have to do this the hard way.'_

"Put your whip down," a voice sounded from outside. "We're not Kayamna. We just want to talk."

Rhamara was surprised to say the least but she didn't recognize the voice though it sounded oddly familiar. Not that this put her at ease. "I don't think you should tell the owner of the house what to do," she replied icily. "And I'm in no mood to talk to any strangers. Leave."

The door opened anyway, and Rhamara struck out with her weapon. The intruder, a small young woman, held out her arm in defense and let the whip wrap around before pulling it out of Rhamara's hands. "Like I said, we just want to talk." She folded the whip up, ignoring the burn like a professional whip handler.

The taller woman kept her shock inside, instead raising an eyebrow at how calm the other was. "Did you say we?"

"Yeah, she did." Ed came out behind Shayla, a nasty scowl on his face. "And you're gonna answer every question she has, or else." He clapped his hands together, and raised his blade toward her menacingly. Rhamara flinched inwardly. _'He's an alchemist…' _Was he from the military? They weren't supposed to be here yet…

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" The Ishbalan said instead.

"Ed, stop." Shayla shoot him an exasperated look, then turned back to her mother. "Forgive him. He's a bit protective."

"Why? You're the one's who came in uninvited," Rhamara snapped. At this Shayla lowered her eyes, but kept talking in a steady voice.

"I just need to know something. If you don't want to answer, that's fine. But please… why did you get rid of your daughter?"

"How did you know about that?" The tall woman's eyes flashed from fear to heated anger a mere second. "That isn't any of your business, but if you must know, she's a demon. A curse from the moon goddess, Kayamna. I did what is best for my people." Ed took a step forward in anger, but one look from Shayla stopped him, so he contented himself with glaring at the woman.

"But you didn't do what's best for her," Shayla whispered.

Unexplainable rage threatened to surface, but Rhamara suppressed it. _'How dare she assume what is best for Kayamna. She doesn't even know who she is!'_

"Why should I? It isn't like she really deserved love anyway. When Kayamna was born, she was cursed by the moon goddess to spite the people of Ishbala. Anyone who comes into contact with her will one day die a horrific death. I did what I did because I need to protect my people. I wouldn't expect you _outsiders _to understand something like duty." Her tone was blank, but her words cut deep. Ed saw Shayla's shoulders slump slightly and decided he'd had enough. Shayla had gone through enough abuse for one day.

"You don't give a shit about duty!" Both Shayla and Rhamara turned to him in surprise. "I bet you were just scared, and it was just easy to give up on your daughter!"

"Ed, please," Shayla hissed. "Don't do this!"

"If you're not gonna tell her off, then I will." Ed walked up to Rhamara until he was almost face to face with her. "You don't seem like the type who really cares what other people think, so I don't buy that duty crap. Tell us the real reason you deserted your daughter."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Rhamara retorted. "Get out of my house."

"You gonna make me?"

"Both of you stop!" Shayla shouted. She ran and put herself between the two before a fight started. The last thing she wanted was for Ed to kill her mother in a rage. "Ed, you need to back off. Rhamara already gave me an answer, which is what I asked for. There's no other reason to be here, so let's leave."

"You have to be kidding!" Ed said. "That can't be the truth, and you know it."

"That doesn't make a difference," she sighed. "She told me what she wanted to say, and now we should leave. Let's go." Numbly, she grabbed Ed's hand and hauled the fuming teen to the door.

Rhamara said nothing as they left, keeping her eyes on the woman. _'Her eyes… they were…' _"What's your name, girl?"

Shayla stopped but didn't turn around. "Shayla."

"Well then, Shayla, I feel it's only fair that I ask you a question as well. Why do you care how I treat my daughter? She'll die in the desert, so she's useless to you State Alchemists." Ed was about snap a comeback, but Shayla pulled on his left arm.

"Ed. Don't say a word," she warned.

"She already asked a question, though…" Ed pouted. Biting her lip to keep in a laugh, Shayla gave Ed a tiny smile. _'Ed's something else when he's protective…' _

"Well?" The woman pressed. Shayla took in a breath before turning to face her mother again. She'd gotten this far; might as well make the most of it.

"…I wanted to know if I was right about you," Shayla said truthfully. "I wanted to find out for myself."

"And we're not with the military," Ed growled, ready to go off again. A sharp slap on the arm hushed him.

There was a silence as Rhamara absorbed the words. It didn't really make much sense to her, but that didn't make it any less important. And they weren't with the military. _'They could be lying.' _But that was doubtful. It was irrational, but Rhamara trusted the strangers' words. And the woman… She looked so familiar, with that sad expression on her face.

The quiet continued to stretch out, and finally Shayla gave up. "…Come on, Ed," Shayla whispered to her companion. "Let's go." She'd hoped that maybe… Rhamara would tell her something else. When she'd seen her mother whipping the younger version of herself, the woman had seemed desperate in a way. A faint glimmer of hope had entered her, and Shayla really thought that maybe there was more to the situation. It was startling how much the rejection still hurt, even if Rhamara didn't know who she was. _'Even now, I don't want to admit the truth. My mother never loved me,' _she thought bitterly. Said woman stared at her, almost thoughtfully, like she was making some decision. But that was probably wishful thinking.

Ed was having an internal battle. Part of him didn't want to believe that anyone would abandon their child, especially Shayla. And that part wanted to kick Rhamara's ass. New torture ideas were already dancing in his head, begging to be used. But he knew Rhamara wasn't all to blame. The woman had been brought up to think like this. Not even a mother's love could counter it. _'Just another bitter story because of religion, just like the Ishbal Massacre._'

Both friends turned away, the dead end conversation over. Before Shayla was out the door, she glanced over her shoulder and dropped the whip she still held in her hand. "Sorry about the disturbance," she said politely, and then left with Ed following her.

"The State Alchemists are coming tonight." No reply came, and Rhamara figured her words hadn't been heard, but the teen called Ed came speeding back in.

"What?"

"They're coming to destroy the village." Now Shayla returned, a look of disbelief printed on her face.

"How do you know that?" she demanded. "Do the rest of the villagers know?"

"They do not. And I will not tell them." Ed stared at her with an expression similar to Shayla's.

"They're your people. Didn't you say it's your duty to protect them?" he asked. Rhamara pinned him with a glare.

"When have I ever cared about duty?"

"You can't do this!" Shayla shouted. "How can you abandon your child then turn around and basically kill everyone who lives here?"

"…."

"Tell me!" Racing over, Shayla grabbed her mother by the shoulders. "Why? _Why_?"

"… I hate them."

No one spoke for a minute. All Shayla could do was stare into the face that had haunted her for years, absolutely flabbergasted. Rhamara's eyes betrayed nothing, and she gazed over Shayla's head, ignoring the woman squeezing her shoulders.

"You're going to kill… hundreds of people… because you hate them," Shayla said slowly, as if trying to find some hidden meaning in the statement. Calmly, she backed away, her head shaking side to side. "You're sick," she declared. "Either you're sick or you really are evil." Orange eyes filled with tears, and Shayla hid her face in one hand. "How can you do this? All those people…"

"… Maybe I am sick. And I can guarantee you I'm evil. I don't truly care anymore. All these years of watching what she was put through… It did something to me." Rhamara's red eyes glazed over. "I wasn't supposed to love her. She was a demon, a curse. I should've killed her the night she was born, but I was too weak. So both Kayamna and I suffered for it." Her voice was a notch above a whisper, but both Ed and Shayla could hear her clearly as if she were shouting. "Everything they did to her… I don't care what anyone says. Ishbala would never wish that on his child, even if she was born of the moon. But they won't listen. They fear her, because she represents what we hate most."

"… What does she represent?" Ed asked quietly. Rhamara refocused momentarily at the interruption.

"Alchemy. The moon goddess Kayamna created alchemy to spite her brother, Ishbala. To change the world our god intended for us. Any of the goddess's children will have her vile power. That's what I was taught."

"So that's the real reason they hated her so much," Ed muttered to himself. "Her appearance added to the fear, but it still centers on alchemy."

Rhamara nodded and continued. "Can you see why I did what I did? She was a demon of our people. She shamed my family, who had been warriors of this village for countless years. She has a curse on her head that will one day kill us. The very thought of Kayamna sickens me, because of years of fearing something I was told to fear. And I still loved her anyway. No beatings or harsh words could change that."

"… You banished her to keep her away from the village," Shayla concluded. The tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she wasn't sure if it was from sadness or happiness.

The taller woman turned away, her voice choking slightly. "I've damned my people, all for one cursed child I wasn't supposed to love." A hollow laugh erupted from her. "Ishbala will surely have a place fitted for me in hell."

"… You can still stop this," Shayla spoke, trying to reason. "Kayamna's already left. You don't need to do this. It's not too la--"

"After everything I've said, you still don't get it!" Rhamara shouted. "I don't _want _them to survive! I don't _want _there to be a home for my daughter to come back to so she can relive this nightmare! And if I must burn, then they will all burn _with _me!" Rhamara's voice had risen to a howl of fury by now. "Not one person showed her kindness, including me! Not one! She went through hell and back, all because of the way she looks and this so-called curse that no one can prove! I hate them all! I _want _them to rot slowly for all the misery they gave to _my _DAUGHTER!" And she fell to her knees and burst into tears.

Shayla sobbed quietly as she watched the strong woman dissolve into one eaten by pride, grief, and wrath. _'This is my real mother.' _

Ed closed his eyes and looked away. Seeing the woman cry… He felt like he was intruding on something private that he couldn't fully understand. _'There's no fury like a woman scorned… or a mother's love.'_

"Rhamara…" Shayla took a step toward the crying woman.

"Leave." Rhamara didn't get up from her position. "Take my whip and give it to Kayamna. Tell her to become stronger than her mother was. Now get out and don't come back."

Shayla didn't move at first, crying harder, but managed to get out her last words to her mother. "Your daughter… she'll never stop loving you." Then she turned away and grabbed the whip on the floor, then left, never looking back.

* * *

Roy knew immediately not to say a word to Shayla. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and determination was set in them. And somehow she had reclaimed her whip, and she looked menacing with her weapon back. Any questions he had would have to wait. 

Ed trailed behind quietly at a slightly slower pace. His face was strangely grave and his normally golden eyes darkened to amber. He didn't meet Roy's eyes.

"Ed, what's going on?" Hughes whispered. He knew better than to ask Shayla when she wore that somewhat homicidal expression and carried her whip. The teen said nothing, instead nodding in Shayla's direction and heading after her. Hughes and Roy exchanged a glance before following the other two.

They walked in deathly silence for thirty minutes, maybe more. Ed had caught up with the girl, and the two whispered a couple of words here and there, but remained quiet otherwise. Roy's curiosity grew the longer they walked. Shayla was leading them, but that was alright; she obviously knew where they were headed. Not once did she pause or hesitate in her steps.

"Surprising how she knows where's she's going," Roy commented to Hughes. The man with glasses looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Is it really that surprising?" he asked.

"… No, not really." They said nothing after that.

Dusk began to settle, the sun setting on the desert sands and the moon gliding up to take its place. Shadows danced on the sands and the light from the village reached out to the foursome. Everyone kept to their own thoughts, though the three men of the group focused mainly on the only female with worry. She hadn't spoken in over an hour, not even to Ed. It was starting to grate on the boy's nerves.

"Shayla? Are you okay?"

"Fine," she grunted. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"You don't sound like it," he said coolly, and Shayla turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but it's just really hard for me to keep my thoughts straight."

Ed's eyes softened a bit in understanding. "Don't worry. We'll find Kayamna." She nodded wordlessly, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. She appeared ready to say something else, but in the end stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Ed prodded, noticing the look.

"Ed… Do you think I'm a curse?"

A stern growl came out of Ed's lips. "I already told you that was ridiculous. It's a silly superstition."

"But I killed my mother. I killed my village."

"No, your mother is a vengeful bitch and she sealed their fate."

"But I pushed her to it," Shayla explained. "After all the years trying to make my existence work, she just snapped. You saw how she was back there. Maybe a good deal of it was revenge, but I think I made her go insane." She shook her head and sighed. "The village got caught in the crossfire."

Just then a loud cry emerged from behind, cutting off the conversation. The four companions stopped to look back just as an explosion ejected a series flames and smoke upwards, blackening the dark blue sky. Soon, the sound of gunfire added to the noise.

"Guess we're a bit early," Roy commented dryly. "I think in reality we waited until midnight. Gran's an impatient bastard."

"I thought you said this wasn't your memory?" Hughes shot Roy a questioning gaze. "Right?"

"Oh, it's not. This is Shayla's. Guess we have more in common than I originally thought." Both turned to look at Ed and Shayla, who were watching the ghastly display with something akin to sick fascination. The woman looked ready to cry out, and was visibly trembling. Guilt seeped into Roy by just observing her. "No wonder she acted so strange when she figured I was apart of the Ishbal Massacre. I destroyed her hometown…"

"Don't start, Roy," Hughes warned. "You act like it was only you who killed. Need I remind you of Gran? He wasn't what I'd call a saint."

Roy didn't comment on that fact. Hughes was right, but it still stung knowing he'd played a part in ruining his friend's childhood. If anything, it made it all the more painful. _'I always seem to be destroying someone's life.'_

"I know exactly what you're thinking, so stop it before I punch you," Hughes growled. It took a lot to get under the man's skin, but he hated it when his best friend went on one of his guilt trips. Roy gave Hughes a wry smile in reply.

"Come on, guys. The portal's a little bit further." Shayla waved Hughes and Roy over to her, pointing to a rather large sand dune. "It's over there."

"Shayla." Ed grabbed the woman's arm tightly and hissed in her ear. "I thought we were looking for Kayamna."

"She's over there as well, Ed. Trust me, I remember." Gently twisting out of Ed's grip, Shayla noiselessly crept over to the hill. "She'll be asleep."

"Yeah, you would know," Ed noted to himself. This was her memory, after all.

* * *

Darkness stretched out in front of Kayamna, blacker than midnight. There was nothing to see but she could sense them all, their red eyes studying her like a caged animal. Low whispers reached her ears. They were already judging her. 

Her hair… Her eyes… Her skin…

Demon child…

Curse of the Moon…

_Please! It's not my fault! _She ran, covering her ears in an attempt to block out all sounds, her white hair whipping behind her_. I didn't want to be this! _

We hate you… Punish her…

Out of the darkness a lone figure approached. Kayamna stopped in her tracks, cowering at the expression on the face.

_Mother…_

The severe hatred radiating off the woman was enough to send the girl running, but she couldn't move anymore. Invisible hands held her in place to receive her punishment.

'_**You're such a stupid child! You can't do anything right!' **_The woman snarled. She held out her hand and a whip appeared, the cord colored red with blood. Kayamna shuddered and struggled against the binds she couldn't see.

_Mother… I wasn't strong enough… _

A harsh stinging sensation crawled up the girl's back, and she cried out in misery. Hundreds of whips flew at her, cutting her skin and blinding her with the pain.

Punish her…

'_**It's always an excuse from you! You're a disgrace to your family!' **_

Now Rhamara used her own whip, and a cruel smile twisted her features as the cord hit the child on the face.

_Please… I'm sorry… I'll do better._ Kayamna screamed out as the blows kept coming, relentless and each hit more painful than the next._ I'm sorry! Don't hate me!_

'_**You can't expect me to love you! Look at you!' **_

Blood poured out from the cuts and rapidly pooled at her feet. The whispers had mounted into a thunderous scream of death, and the agonizing pain seared her mind. All around her there was pain; in her mind, in her heart, in her soul…

Punish her!

'_**I want you to die!' **_

_I'm sorry… Mother…_

"You're mother doesn't hate you, Kayamna."

_Yes she does._

"No she doesn't kid." The voice was serene, bringing a sense of peace over the little girl. It drowned out the screams until they died back down into murmurs, then disappeared completely. And the invisible arms released their captive, replaced by gentle ones. Kayamna slowly opened her eyes.

The darkness was still there, but it no longer represented a threat. It almost seemed more comforting now that her mother and the pain were gone. In her place, the young woman from before stared at her with a small smile on her face. "You're the other person with orange eyes," Kayamna commented quietly.

"Yeah. Guess we've got something in common," the woman answered cheerfully.

Kayamna gazed at the brunette holding her. She'd never met anyone who was nice to her. It didn't feel right. A demon didn't deserve kindness. "Why are you nice? Don't you know who I am?"

The woman sighed and lightly stroked the girl's white hair. "I know exactly who you are. That doesn't mean you don't deserve love and kindness." Kayamna's eyes widened.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know lots of stuff. It comes with being an adult."

"Really?" Kayamna asked.

"Yep. Oh! I have something for you." Reaching behind her, the orange eyed woman pulled a weapon. "A farewell gift from you mom Rhamara." The sound of her mother's name brought a few tears to Kayamna's eyes, but she wiped them away quickly.

A large handle was placed in her lap, and Kayamna gasped in shock. "But… this is my mother's."

"She wants you to have it," the woman responded quietly. "She wants you to become stronger than her, okay?

"… I don't think I can. I'm a demon of the moon." The whisperers came back, and the despair along with them. More tears surfaced, causing Kayamna to curl away from her new friend. "I can't do anything."

"Oh yes you can! If you believe you can't do anything, then it's true…" Shayla stared off into the darkness. "I used to think I was worthless…" This got a gasp out of the girl.

"But you're pretty and nice! You can't be worthless!" Shayla smiled at the description the younger version gave to herself.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're pretty and nice, so everyone else must be wrong. You're not worthless, and one day you'll understand that."

Kayamna said nothing in return, her eyes lowering. The woman sounded sincere, but… _'I wish I could really believe her.'_

Shayla understood exactly what Kayamna was going through. No words could ever truly combat the years of abuse the girl suffered. And knowing that there was still many more obstacles for her to face… _'She's got her work cut out for her…_'

But she would make it. Shayla knew how the story would end, and Kayamna would come out on top. It wasn't going to be easy, but Shayla had trust in herself.

"Nothing I say will make a difference, but just promise me you'll try your best. Don't give up, and don't listen when people are mean to you. They're just jealous because they'll never be special like you."

"You… think I'm special?" Kayamna asked timidly.

Shayla rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Of course I think you're special! And you'll find friends who will think you're special too."

The girl didn't meet Shayla's eyes for a while, and the two sat quietly. Finally Kayamna reached a decision and showed it with her smile and determined gaze. Shayla raised her eyebrows. That was an expression she knew all too well. "I'll take it you're gonna try?"

"Yeah! I'll do it for you!" Immediately the brunette shook her head fiercely.

"No. I want you to try for you… and for your mother."

"But my mother--" Shayla cut the girl off.

"Your mother loves you. She just never had the right opportunity to tell you. Make something of yourself so you can make you mom proud."

"… Okay. Then when I become someone important, I can go back and make her proud of me." That innocent sentence almost killed Shayla. Even she didn't have the heart to tell the younger version of herself the truth.

"Yeah. You do that, Kayamna," She answered, her smiled a bit strained. _'I will not cry. Not again.'_ "I'm sure your mother can't wait."

A soft nudge on the woman's shoulder averted Shayla's attention. "We have to go now," Ed stated and nodded to the portal. A muffled gasp came from Kayamna, and both adults turned to look at her. "What's wrong with the kid?"

"I… thought this was a dream," the girl said fearfully, not trusting the new stranger. Shayla giggled at her apprehension.

"Nah. This is real. It's nighttime, that's all." Stretching up out of her sitting position, Shayla carefully placed the girl on the sand behind the mound. "Kayamna, it's time for me to go… Remember your promise."

"I will," she answered faintly. Her eyes moved to the new person. He was short for a guy, and had the oddest eyes Kayamna had ever seen. Almost as weird as her orange ones. Her new friend was chatting with him, so he must've been nice as well. "Who are you?" Kayamna asked boldly. Or as boldly as she dared.

Ed spared her a grin. "I'm Ed. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"He's nice, Kayamna. A bit stupid, but nice." Shayla laughed as Ed growled at her. Kayamna was confused at how the woman could laugh when the boy was angry at her, but figured it must be a friend thing. _'I want to have friends…' _

But this woman was her friend. She was so nice to her, and that's what friends did, or at least she thought. It was all confusing for someone who'd never had one. "Ummm… Miss, what's your name?"

"My name's Shayla."

"You're my friend, right?"

Shayla smiled kindly. "Yeah. We're definitely friends." _'And sometimes, that's the only friend you need.' _

"I'll be your friend, too," Ed said also. "See? You already got two friends. It's not that hard."

"I have two new friends…" Kayamna stated in awe. "You were right, Shayla! I can make friends!"

"And you can make two more," a new voice called out. From the shadows two more men stepped out, the taller one dragging the shorter, slightly peeved one. "I'm Maes Hughes, and this grumpy guy is Roy Mustang." Kayamna instantly liked the taller one better. He smiled a lot.

"Hi. My name's Kayamna," she told them. _'I'm getting better at this friend thing.'_

"Nice to meet you," Hughes commented. When Roy said nothing, he nudged the man hard in the chest.

'_I'm not good with kids,' _Mustang complained mentally, but gave in as soon as he saw the look Kayamna gave him. Like if he rejected her, she'd break. "Hello Kayamna," he said politely. It sounded a bit dull to his ears, but the girl didn't care. She gave him a thousand watt smile and Roy had to return it.

"Well, it's time we left," Shayla stated staring pointedly at the portal two feet away. Kayamna bit her lip and sniffled.

"You're all gonna leave?"

"You'll see us again, Kayamna. We're your friends. We won't abandon you. Just wait a while. You can make new friends while we're away." Surprisingly, it was Roy who said that. Shayla felt her heart warm up when Roy shot her a smirk. _'Yeah, I'll see them all again.' _

Despite her earlier uneasiness when they'd first arrived in the memory, Shayla realized just how much she'd needed this. Just knowing the truth about her mother was worth it. After her talk with Ed, she no longer feared rejection from the people she loved the most. But most importantly, this version of her had a better outlook on life, and that was all Shayla wanted. Memory or not, she wished Kayamna the best.

Everyone gave Kayamna a hug (the girl had to coax one out of Roy), Shayla coming in last. Quiet as a mouse, the girl whispered her last words into Shayla' ear. "I'll miss you the most."

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you when you need me." She gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed her friends into the void.

The small child watched as each new friend disappeared before her eyes, a goofy smile etched on her pale face. She should've been scared, but after everything that had happened that day, anything seemed possible. Even the thought of being on her own for a while took a secondary place in her mind. All she could feel was a warm buzzing feeling that must've been something close to happiness.

The weight in her hand reminded her of the whip her mother had left her, and she remembered the promise she had made. If her mother had given her the most prized possession she owned… _'Mother…'_

"I'll make you proud. And I'll make my new friends proud too."

* * *

"I know you guys want an explanation," Shayla started as soon as they re-entered the realm. "And I promise I'll tell you everything…" 

Before she got any further, Hughes raised his hand in the air like he was in grade school. "Uh, before you start, can I ask a really quick question?"

Shayla tensed. "What?

"Why is your hair brown? I mean, if that was the tinier version of you we just met…" Hughes shrugged. "Just wondering…"

"Probably an array," Ed stated, looking at Shayla's hair.

"Yeah. They've got arrays for everything if you look for them." To prove her point, Shayla reached and parted her hair, searching for the tattoo she hadn't used in years. When she found it, she activated the array and her hair glowed before turning snow white. She glanced at Hughes expectantly, but the man just looked awed.

Hughes whistled. "Wow. Impressive."

"I haven't changed to my natural hair color since I first got the array," Shayla told them.

"But why did you need it?" Ed asked.

"I'd think that's obvious, Ed. Shayla's, simply put, an albino Ishbalan. She'll be hated by her people because she's supposed to be some demon, and everybody else doesn't get along with Ishbalans. It would be simpler to change her hair color than her eye color."

"Right as usual, Mustang," Shayla observed dryly. Ed glared at Roy, hating when the man chided him like that. The Colonel blinked innocently.

"Well, _I _thought it was obvious."

"Oh shut up, bastard."

"Children. May I continue my story?" Ed huffed and shot Mustang one last glare. "Anyway, as you've already figured, I didn't have the best childhood. No one in my village liked me because of the way I looked and what I represented." Hughes and Roy looked at her questioningly, and Shayla remembered the two hadn't been there for her mother's explanation. "I'm born from the moon goddess, Kayamna. She was Ishbala's counterpart, and used alchemy to ruin the world the sun god wanted to create. But she wasn't as strong as Ishbala, so she made the night for her to rule."

"Interesting…" Hughes mused. "It's a myth to explain alchemy and the difference between night and day."

"Children born from the moon goddess are rare, but they all have white hair, orange eyes, and pale skin. Most are killed as soon as they're born, but my mother convinced the village to let me live."

"Because she couldn't bear to see you die," Ed commented. Shayla nodded sadly.

"Yeah. She was willing to make it work, but in the end our religion won out and I became an outcast. I was beaten by the children, and sneered at by the adults. In short, my life was hell."

"Fun," Hughes said sarcastically, and Shayla kicked him. "Ouch! It was a joke to liven the mood!"

"Oh hush," she commanded, but a small smile played on her lips. "When I was eight, I accidentally attacked Suppi. I really don't remember what happened, but somehow I manipulated my alchemy so it blew off his right arm. But because of it, I was beaten severely and banished by my mother to die in the desert."

"He deserved it. Don't worry." Ed's grudge against the fat boy hadn't lessened. "It's not like he'll need that arm…"

"I got another question."

"You're just full of questions today, Hughes." The tall man just folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Sorry we can't all be know-it-alls like you, Mustang."

Roy smirked. "I know. It a shame, really."

"Will you both shut up? I want this round of twenty questions over so we can move on!" All the endless banter was wearing on Shayla's nerves. "If I had my whip I swear I'd kill you all!"

"Roy started it…" Hughes was about to say more, but wisely avoided that subject with one look from his short friend. "But I was wondering… what exactly is your alchemy?" Shayla blinked. Hughes was asking all the peculiar questions she didn't expect.

"It's a surge of alchemic power. When most people use alchemy, they change it to suit their style. Roy manipulates his for a ball of flame, Gran used his to change glove into weapons. It all depends on the style. But there's raw alchemy as well."

"I've heard of that." Roy narrowed his eyes in thought. "It's pure alchemy, if there's such a thing. It's not manipulated by styles or techniques. Its existence is a huge controversy."

"Doesn't sound logical. You could do anything with that type of alchemy," Ed said. "…What?" Roy was staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"For someone who doubts it subsistence, you sure spent a good deal of your life looking for it."

Ed sucked in a breath. "… You can't be serious…"

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Hughes asked. He sounded more believing than Ed did. "Makes sense."

"The what stone?" Shayla was lost. It felt like she'd missed the punch line on a long joke. "… Wait. You mean that one stone that can bring people back life, or something like that? Why was Ed looking for it?"

"I'll tell you later," Ed said weakly. "You're not the only one with a sorry past. Trust me."

"So your type of alchemy is based on pure alchemy. Is that what you're telling us?" Roy didn't sound like her really believed her. "Shayla, that type of alchemy is rare, and that's implying that it _does _exist. I find it hard to image you can generate that power."

"I don't know what it is. All I know is my alchemy doesn't actually heal. I kinda make it that way. It's almost like I get to make a choice."

"To heal or to kick ass." Hughes nodded. "I like it."

"I guess. Or that's as far as I've gotten with it." Shayla shrugged. She didn't see what the big deal was. "I've been able to do it since I was little."

"Well… it would explain why you stopped time. The Philosopher's stone is able to do anything, and if Shayla can recreate its power..." Roy mused. _'Shayla's a walking weapon…'_

"My best friend… is a walking philosopher's stone…" Ed still couldn't get over that fact. "Roy really does attract all the nuts."

"I resent that," Roy sniffed.

"And I like to think of myself as unique, thank you very much," Shayla snapped.

"Damn. I've got no excuse…" Everyone chuckled at Hughes' terrible joke, them mood lifting for once. "But that doesn't explain how she got the power."

"There are a lot of rules to alchemy, but maybe is Shayla's case… She's just a prodigy." Roy wouldn't put money on the theory, but it was the best he could come up with. "And we're going to keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah. Stanford would have a field day," Ed seethed. "I hope Hawkeye finally got pissed enough and just shot him."

"We all do Ed. But please let me finish my story before we all derail again." When she had everyone's attention again, Shayla started where she'd left off. "In reality, I went back to the village when I saw smoke from the fire. My house had burned down, and everyone was… I didn't find any survivors. All I found was my mother's whip. Even after all the pain she put me through, I was devastated. I just curled under a piece of rubble and waited to die." The story started to take its toll on Shayla, and she brushed some tears from her eyes. "If I'd known why she really did it…"

"Did what?" Hughes asked gently.

"That's right. You and Roy weren't there." She laughed humorlessly. "You'll get a kick out of this. Mother knew about the attack on the village."

"… She what?" It took a moment for Roy to process the words. _'I never saw that coming.' _

"Because of what everyone put me through, she decided the best way to get revenge was to not warn anyone and wait for the State Alchemists to kill everyone, including herself."

"I… well, umm… shit," Hughes swore. "Only a maniac or a parent would do something that extreme."

"She fit in both categories," Ed said dryly, then winced as he realized what he said. "Shayla, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, Ed. I already know I drove my mother crazy."

"Didn't I tell you off for thinking like that?"

"Eh, she's kinda right, Ed." Hughes moved away from the boy's glare. "Take it from a parent. I love my daughter to bits--"

"We know," Roy muttered. Hughes promptly hit him in the shoulder.

"As I said, I love my daughter like nothing else, but I swear some of the stunts she pulls makes me want to quit my desk job and start going back to church. It's dangerous enough living with her, and I don't need two jobs that might kill me."

"So what are you saying? It _is _Shayla's fault?" Ed snapped viciously.

"No. I'm saying having a kid will make you do things you never dreamed of. There's a universal rule to parenting: If they're not happy, you're not happy. And sometimes things don't go as you plan. Shayla's mother probably found that out too late, and death was the last resort."

"I still don't like the idea of blaming Shayla…"

"Ed, listen for once. Seeing me tortured was killing Rhamara inside. It was a matter of time before she snapped. In the end she decided she didn't want me to suffer anymore than I had to, and told me to leave."

"But you're not a curse," Ed said pointedly.

"Okay, I'm not a curse." Shayla suppressed a smile. "I'll give up that argument." Ed finally looked satisfied and let the conversation slide.

"But back to your life," Roy said. They really were getting off topic… "What happened after the attack?"

"There's was an organization of soldiers who opposed the war, so they helped smuggle Ishbalan war orphans into the country. One soldier found me, and took me to Central of all places."

"You went to Central? With all the military personal?" Ed snorted to himself. "Smart."

"Remember, I don't technically resemble a normal Ishbalan. It was actually simple to keep me under the military's nose without getting caught." Out of nowhere Hughes burst into a fit of laughing. "I was wondering when you'd remember, idiot." The albino grinned at her friend. "Not that I blame you for forgetting."

"It's not my fault! You changed your hair," Hughes retorted playfully.

"My eyes are the same."

"Well, I'm not the most observant of people."

"You're head of Investigations, Hughes." Shayla slapped him on the side of the head. "That counts for something."

"I hate to interrupt, but you mind cluing us in?" Shayla and Hughes were acting like old buddies, and it was disturbing for Roy.

"You know that organization of soldiers?" Hughes asked. "Well, I was kinda apart of it."

Roy was silent, then frowned at his best friend. "If the military had caught you, you'd be dead. And how can you be 'kinda' apart of that organization? "

"I only took care of one kid for about a week."

"One kid…" Ed repeated to himself. The answer hit him in the face. "This is so surreal, I almost don't believe it." He stared at Hughes, and then Shayla. "You took care of _Shayla _when she was a child?"

"And you didn't tell me?" Roy tried to sound snappish, but it came out as more of a pout.

"Roy, you had your own demons to worry about," Hughes said seriously. "And Shayla didn't stay long. They shipped her to the next house a week later. You never got a chance to see her. Plus, I got in a tight spot, anyway."

"So you did get caught…" When Hughes didn't defend himself, Roy shook his head in order to cover his worry. "I can't believe you."

"Um… How is Hughes still alive if he got caught?" Ed asked.

Vaguely waving his arm toward Shayla's hair and complexion, Hughes explained. "Does she look like an Ishbalan to you? The military was fooled. I told them she was my niece, and by some odd stroke of luck they believed me!" He grinned, looking mighty proud of himself. "Besides, I didn't actually join the organization. I took Shayla in as a favor to a friend, so I was never accused of being in it."

"Devil's luck…" Roy muttered.

"Kayamna's luck," Shayla corrected.

"Is that why you get along with Hughes so well?" Ed asked Shayla.

"That's a big part of it. The only reason I came to Central was to tell him thank you." She grinned at Hughes. "Imagine my surprise when he was in a coma and I ended up helping Gracia take care of him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hughes turned to his old friend, looking slightly hurt. "I would've remembered if you gave me a hint."

"It wasn't important. And I became your friend in the end, so I wasn't worried. I thought if you really wanted to remember, it would come back sooner or later." She placed a small hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it."

"I've officially heard it all," Roy declared. "No offence, Ed, but when it comes to mysterious pasts, Shayla's kicks the shit out of yours. An albino, a human philosopher's stone, and she knew Hughes as a child… If she sprouted wings right now, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I could, but that's only because we're in the realm."

"Speaking of which, how long have we been standing here?" Ever since they'd arrived, no one had moved at all. "We need to get going," Ed said seriously.

"I think its time to look for our body portals. We've wasted enough time being here." Roy's eyes wandered around the abyss. "We can look for Ed's first, since both the Dream Alchemist and the fake one are after him." The raven haired man turned to the teen. "You lead the way, Ed."

Ed nodded and looked around, searching for the brightest portals. "Let's go this way," he said, pointing in front of them. "I see something up ahead."

"Roy." Before the man could follow Ed, Shayla called to him. When he turned, she met his eyes with a nervous expression. "You… don't mind the fact that I'm Ishbalan, do you?" Roy was reminded sorely of when Kayamna had asked for his friendship, and she'd looked ready to die if he rejected her. _'But this is Shayla, not Kayamna…'_

"Don't ask stupid questions, Angel Alchemist." Shayla's eyes widened the narrowed dangerously, but not before Roy caught a flicker of relief. "Do you mind the fact I was in the Ishbal Massacre?" he countered.

Shayla smirked. "Don't ask stupid questions, _Colonel_." That was all the both of them needed to know. With their pasts put behind them, Shayla and Roy shared a glance of understanding, then the man left to catch up with Ed.

"I will never understand the relationship you two have," Hughes noted to her. A loud shout rang in their ears shortly, the voice belonging to Ed, and soon that was followed by a shout in pain. That one was Roy. "Let's go, or Ed might kill Mustang while we're gone."

The two walked slowly, keeping an ear out for anymore commotion from the lovebirds, as they were now dubbed.

"You know," Shayla started, breaking the silence, "I never got to tell you thanks."

"What? You mean for taking you in?"

"No, for saving my life." Green eyes peered at her with interest.

"My memory really must be going, 'cause I don't remember this."

"You were the first person to treat me like a human. Even my step-parents didn't really love me. And then when they died in a fire accident, I was alone. Probably would've turned into some lunatic psycho by now."

Hughes waved the explanation off. "I didn't do anything special."

"It was special to me," Shayla stated serious, locking eyes with Hughes. "I made two promises. One to my mom, to become stronger, and one to you. I promised to do something worth while with my alchemy, and prove my curse wrong." Hughes smiled down at her.

"Well, I can say you fulfilled both promises. And you really don't need to thank me."

"Well, I'm going to… So thanks, Mr. Hugs." Shayla snickered at Hughes's red face.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that."

"Heh. Not my fault you last name has those letters in it. In fact, you can spell 'He Hugs' with those letters."

"Don't tell Roy. He'll never let me live it down," Hughes pleaded. "He's still angry I never told him about the orphan association." Shayla pretended to think hard about it.

"We shall see, Mr. Hugs. Depends on what you bribe me with." She giggled some more, than went quiet as Hughes thought to himself for a possible way out of this mess. He didn't put it past Shayla to tell everyone in Central her nickname for him…

A very cruel idea popped into mind, and Hughes grinned, his glasses flashing.

"Well, if we're gonna play honest hour, I should thank you."

"Because I saved you two times?" Shayla guessed. Hughes almost face faulted.

"Those are good reasons, but no."

"Then what?"

"If it hadn't been for you, I never would've wanted children so badly. Seeing your beautiful face made me a set my heart on a girl," Hughes simpered. "And I wouldn't be the photo maniac that I am today." This caused the woman to stop dead in her tracks, her face the color of ash.

"Tell anyone and I'll make you implode with my alchemy."

"How about we keep the nickname a secret, and I won't tell every person who I've thrust a picture under their nose about my inspiration." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Shayla grabbed for it, shaking fiercely. "Deal." With that secret deal closed, they continued on their way. Hughes bit his lip to keep another suicidal sentence from spewing out, but his need to get in the last word won.

"I knew you'd see it my way, snow angel." Shayla buried her face in her hands.

"Hughes… Shut. Up."

* * *

IT'S DONE! (starts laughing like a clown on speed) There you have it! My OC's messed up past. Hope you all liked it! Shout out time! 

_**Soon to be the world renown Gracie**_- Cool fact! I'll probably forget, but thanks for sharing! (insert random hero music)

_**xxbloodyxtearsxx**_- (drools with her) And the rating shall be changed! You'll find out why later… (grins)

_**Shingo-sama**_- I aim to please! Thanks!

_**Seeker Carter**_- Hehehe… I thought it was cute as hell. Cain can have his moments too! Oooo… I updated soon! Praise me! ;p

_**RejectedAndLoved**_- Yes, Hawkeye having the hots for Cain is kinda surreal, but it was so funny, I had to put it in! (claps at love confession) Go Cain!

**_Morbid Flower_**- You're new to the world of FMA fan fiction? WELCOME! And Shayla seems to be good at growing on people. Funny, I don't like OC's either, but I'm willing to write one… strange, yes? Oh, and the rating will go up. You'll find out later why… :p

_**Anonymous**_- Yes, people can be cruel, especially if religion is involved. It's sad, really. But I will tell Roy and Ed to wait. Will they listen… well, I wouldn't put money on it.

_**arynna**_- Sad, isn't it? Yes, in my head, Ishbalans can be cruel if their religion is threatened. Poor Shayla… (sniffs)

_**Torii**_- (claps with her) I'm so proud of you Cain!

**Cain**- (blushes)

_**Roxie Faye**_- That's what I like so much about Roy and Ed's relationship. Whether they're in love or not, they'll still be scraping with each other. It's so cute! And as for the Fury/Havoc scene… it came to me…. (insert mysterious background music)

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- Heh. I have another person to beta for me! (cackles) See? I updated relatively soon! (runs from flamethrower) Ouch! Watch where you point that thing! ;p

_**Shadow Vampiress**_- Had to stop them! Builds suspense!

**Ed**- Actually, she chickened out.

**Bandit**- (gets out hatchet) What was that?

**Ed**- Err… nothing!

Be a nice reader and review! You might get a lemon for your troubles! XDDD


	21. Failed Experiment

Bandit- First off, let me beg and plead for forgiveness so you don't all kill me for taking forever! The next chapter shouldn't take as long.

Okay, those of you that want a lemon will get your lemon. (hears a roar of applause) However, you will have to wait two chapters before you get it. (dodges knives) Three of my reviewers gave me this idea and it would NOT GO AWAY until I wrote it. So this chapter isn't supposed to be here…

Ed- It better be a damn good chapter! I want my lemon!

Bandit- Also, I don't want to be kicked off because I offended someone, so if you want the lemon, it will be post on my LJ. I'll give you guys the link when the time comes. There **will **be a lime where the lemon's supposed to be, so if you don't want to read anything regarding Roy and Ed getting it on, skip over it.

Roy- Who wants a lime? Give me a bucket of lemons!

Bandit- Oh shut it! And as for my three reviewers who gave encouraged me to write this (cough) **Asaka Kiseragi **and **The soon to be world renown Gracie **and** Shadow Vampiress **(cough), guess what? This chapter is dedicated to you! (sticks out tongue) I wouldn't celebrate yet… You have an angry Ed and pissed off Roy to deal with…. (smirks and prances off)

Ed- (transmutes hand) Oh, Gracie! Play with me!

Roy- (slips on gloves) Asaka, Shadow, let's have a little… chat.

Disclaimer- (rubs a lamp) I wish I owned FMA!………. (smashes lamp) Damn thing's broken…

(A/N)- Err… I have a feeling a lot of you were waiting for this chapter… Personally, I'm happy with this, but we all know how much my opinions matter. ;p Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, we're here," Ed announced, appearing to stop right in the middle of nowhere as far as Hughes and Roy could tell. 

"Whoa, that is _really _bright…" Shayla stared in awe at the portal before them, observing the shifting hues of white and red. "I think you found it, Ed."

"Did he?" Hughes asked, looking in the exact same spot. "I can't see a thing." There was only endless black as far as the man could tell.

Roy walked closer, squinting. "I almost can. It's hard to make out, but it's there."

"Well, as long as Ed can see it, then that's all that matters." With a smile, Shayla started pushing Ed toward his body portal. "Go on, Ed. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner we can find our own portals."

"But… Shayla wait!" Ed leaned away from the woman's touch until she listened. "What will happen to my portal when I go through?"

"Your portal disappears as soon as a soul enters your body. When you wake up to reality, you'll be cut off from the realm," Hughes explained. "Don't worry, Ed. The Dream Alchemist couldn't follow you if he wanted."

Relieved, Ed allowed Shayla to continue pushing him. "Aren't you a little eager to get rid of me?" He asked teasingly.

"Wait Shayla." The woman sighed in exasperation.

"What Roy?"

Instead of answering, Roy turned to Hughes with a question. "Who is keeping Ed's body?"

"Umm… I think its Havoc. Why?"

"Just wondering. But we have a huge problem."

"Yeah. The problem is Ed's still here," Shayla snapped. "Get with the program, Roy. The Dream Alchemist could pop up anytime here."

"I know that," Roy replied calmly, "but you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"You and Ed are supposed to be dead." That stopped Shayla short. "If Ed just appears out of nowhere, especially if he's supposed to be buried, Stanford will kill him for real."

"Damn. Never thought our plan to save you guys would backfire," Hughes mused to himself. "And we had the entire military present for Ed's funeral, too."

"What?" Ed snapped. "The entire military? You can't be serious!"

Hughes held his hands up in case Ed charged at him. "Hey! Stanford's idea! Not my fault!" Then he mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "hot tempered chibis", but Ed's attention was already averted.

"It's another price to pay for being in the military, Ed," Roy stated easily. "Not that there are usually any complaints by the deceased."

Shayla closed her eyes, feeling a severe headache coming on. "I know you're right, but Ed would be much safer with Stanford after him than the Dream Alchemist."

Grudgingly, Roy admitted Shayla was correct. Stubborn as Stanford was, there was always the minuscule chance the Fuhrer would side with them. The Dream Alchemist, on the other hand, would never back down. He'd be after them until he had Ed. Still, he didn't like letting the boy leave if there was a chance he'd just walk into more danger, but he was out of options. "Edward, when you wake up at Havoc's, tell him you're to stay with him until I get to my own body and we figure out something suitable. My orders."

Ed nodded. "Gotcha." Without anymore prodding from Shayla, Ed walked over to his body portal. "See ya guys on the other side," he said without turning back. There was no need for a long goodbye. He'd be seeing them soon anyway. Hopefully.

"Oh, and tell everyone we're fine Ed," Shayla called out before the teen completely disappeared from sight, waving at his vanishing back.

The trio stood silently for a moment, feeling the fleeting effects only accomplishment could bring. Ed was safe in his own body, meaning the Dream Alchemist's plan was foiled, and all there was left to do was find their own respective body portals.

Hughes broke the calm with a large yawn, not bothering to cover it up. "Guess we should get going," he stated placidly. "The first thing I'm gonna do when I wake up is take a nap." All Roy could do in the face of such a statement was roll his eyes. Trust Hughes to say something that stupid.

"I bet you'll find yourself craving food instead of sleep," Roy answered. "I don't know how long we've been in a comatose state, but I'm sure our bodies protest the lack of food and water we've been getting."

"We're getting water," Hughes protested. "It's the food that was a problem. Couldn't exactly slide it down our throats, and we can't get any medical equipment without looking suspicious."

"That's easy. Just send Hawkeye with a loaded gun into the hospital when she's PMSing. You'd be surprised how fast you'd get the equipment."

Hughes laughed because that was so true and like Hawkeye, but then he noticed Shayla wasn't joining the conversation. The jab at a woman's bodily functions usually would be enough to send their Ishbalan friend off on a tangent. Instead, Shayla was still staring at the same place where Ed's body portal floated. "Shayla, what's wrong? Missing Ed's company already?"

"There's something wrong," she whispered, distress laced in her tone. Hughes dropped his joking banter in a hurry, now worried.

"Shayla…?"

"Hughes, Roy. The body portal's still there."

* * *

'_Okay… this is not Havoc's apartment.' _

When Ed stumbled through his so called "body portal", it was like walking into another realm; only this realm was complete with monsoon rains. Sheets of driving rain fell heavily from the heavens, and along with the darkness of night, it was an ominous picture indeed. Ed couldn't see an inch in front of him.

Vainly searching for some source of light or shelter, Ed used his jacket as an umbrella, not that it really helped. The blood red material was soaked through, along with any other article of clothing. _'Damn it! I need to find a place soon…' _As if hearing his thoughts, the rain poured down harder until the added wetness started to weight Ed down. _'Add dry clothes to the list.'_

Flashes of lightning illuminated the landscape, adding to the dim light the night couldn't blotch out. Ed's eyes soon adjusted well enough where he could make out a lone house in the distance, standing tall and alone, while the storm raged outside. It looked familiar, though Ed didn't trust his eyes at the moment. He could see, but the rain obscured a good deal of his view.

The heavy rains fought him every step of the way, determined to weigh the teen down so much he wouldn't be able to walk. _'It feels like I'm walking underwater',_ he thought sourly. In his aggravation, Ed couldn't wait to see Hughes again. He owed the man a punch to the face. _'Brightest light my ass…' _This wasn't Central. That he was sure of. A tiny part of his mind insisted that Ed had been here before, but that thought was cast aside. He could survey his surroundings when he wasn't about to drown.

Now that he was closer to the house, Ed made out a few lights from inside, maybe even a human silhouette. Hopefully the people there would give him shelter. The house itself was not too big, standing at only two stories, and the familiarity was unquestionable. _'It's Winry's house.' _There was no mistaking it. Immediately Ed felt better as the storm and scenery finally clicked in his mind. This was the memory when he and Al had gone back to visit the Rockbells, just when they'd gotten Al's body back. Realizing that made the entire situation seem much brighter.

It took longer than anticipated, but Ed finally made his way up the small steps and to the front door. He took his time catching his breath; relieved to be partially out of the storm and proud he'd made it through. It was still raining cats and dogs, along with some sheep and cows for good measure. _'It's really coming down…' _he thought to himself. Then Ed knocked as loudly as possible, wanting to be heard.

While waiting patiently, Ed admitted he could no longer ignore a nagging voice in his head that insisted he was missing a piece of vital information. There was something… off about the storm. Had it been raining _this _hard when he'd come back with Al? Right now he couldn't really remember, and it aggravated him to no end.

Wait… hadn't there been another storm? Just like this? Ed thought hard. Yes there had, and that was the day when he tr..ie..d to…

'_No… Please no…'_

At that precise moment the door opened to reveal a miniature version of Winry with a quizzical look on her young face. "Hello? What are you doing out in a storm like this? Who ar…." The smaller girl trailed, her eyes widening as she recognized the stranger on her front porch. "Ed?" Winry breathed. "No, but you're… taller…"

"Winry?" Pinako called out from inside. "Who's stupid enough to be out in the rain? Is it Edward and Alphonse?"

It was too much for Edward to take. Slowly he backed away, his eyes frozen in fear and realization as he took in the sight of Winry. She was too shocked herself to stop him from going back out into the storm, watching the man disappear into the rainy darkness. Only when he was out of sight did she call out, but it was too late. Ed was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hughes asked, the information not computing. 

"The body portal is still there, which leads me to believe that it's not a body portal at all," Shayla gritted out. "I think Ed walked into a memory or a dream."

"Wonderful," Roy commented sarcastically. "Should've seen that coming. Things rarely go in our favor when we really need it." He was already striding toward the portal, not bothering to see if Shayla or Hughes were behind him.

"Hey! Wait up, Roy!" Hughes shouted, then promptly felt himself being dragged by his arm. "Shayla let go!"

"Shut up, Hughes. We've got to get Ed. He can't sense portals and there's a chance that's not his memory." Deciding it was best to go with the flow, Hughes let Shayla pull him through the portal. It was best to let Shayla and Roy have their way, especially if Ed was involved.

The first thing all three of them noticed was it was raining. _Hard_. The wind wasn't blowing very badly, but the amount of precipitation more than made up for it.

"Where the hell are we?" Shayla complained, her hair already dripping wet.

"Like I know," Hughes said, ignoring the rain better than Shayla could. He took off his glasses, ready to wipe away the moisture, then decided there was no point with all the rainwater. He'd just have to deal with it for now. "Do you know where Roy went?" he asked, putting his glasses back on.

"I'm right here, you ignoramus!" A pissed off voice erupted from somewhere behind them. "Help me up!"

Turning around, it took will power not to laugh at Roy's current state. The man must've stumbled backwards for some odd reason and had landed in a deep mud puddle, his entire military uniform covered in filth. The rain gave Roy the appearance of a drowning dog.

Irritated at the snickers he could hear, Roy bit the inside of his lip to keep from pouting or something equally childish. Hughes staggered over and lent him a hand, which Roy gratefully took. It took a bit of pulling on Hughes' part; the mud hole was deeper than it looked, but a few minutes later the raven haired man was back on his feet, if not more than a little dirty.

"We should get looking," Shayla said finally, constantly moving her wet bangs out of her view. The sooner they found Ed, the sooner they could go back to the realm. Dark as the realm was, it was an improvement over this dank memory. "I think I've seen this place, actually." Her eyes slowly adjusted to the night, and Shayla took in the scenery. The sloping hills, though covered in rain and shadows, reminded Shayla of something she once saw.

"I think I have as well," Roy replied. In fact, he knew he'd been here. It would be impossible for him to forget. "Of all the damn memories to fall into. Ed's probably having a seizure."

"Is this the day Ed you-know-what?" Hughes asked quietly to Roy, speaking in low tones so Shayla couldn't hear. If she was going to find out about Ed's past, better it be from Ed's mouth.

"I'm sure of it. I came here to… apologize to Winry and her grandmother." Hughes 'ahh'ed silently and nodded. He remembered when Roy had left Central for a personal mission long ago. "I can't tell what time it is, so I'm not sure when I'll be making an appearance…"

Shayla watched the two men hold a conversation without her, instinctively knowing if she moved closer they'd hush up. She tried to convince herself it didn't matter if she was being left out: it's not like it never happened before. Still, a tiny piece of herself immediately blamed her past and the fact her friends knew she was Ishbalan. _'Did you really think they would accept you?' _it whispered, sounding roughly like her mother. _'You shouldn't get your hopes up. You're still a demon.' _Shayla inwardly flinched and crushed the thought, refusing to let herself brood over it. Now wasn't the time for self-pity. They needed to find Ed.

Without telling them, Shayla walked a distance away. It was still raining hard, but not as hard as before; either way the woman ignored it. She put all her concentration on finding some source of light or a shelter where Ed might've gone to escape the storm.

Her short walk lengthened into an all out manhunt, Hughes and Roy long forgotten. Some part of her worried she'd lose her way and be as lost as Ed might be, but Shayla disregarded it. The feeling of deja vu clouded her judgment considerably, to the point where Shayla wasn't only looking for Ed but struggling to place the memory. _'I know I've been here before…'_ Everything screamed at her to remember, from the drowning farms to the gloomy hills and the overlooked forest…

It came back to her in a jolt, and Shayla wanted to laugh at her absurdity. Now that she knew where she was, finding Ed would be much easier. Knowing the teen, Ed was probably hiding out at his mother's house for sentimental values, not that she could blame him. Shayla knew her friend had lost his parents at a young age, though that was all. Ed's past was somewhat of a mystery around Central, and those that did know about it were stubbornly quiet.

Finding Ed's house was ridiculously simple. Now that Shayla knew where she was, the storm could do little to hide the features of Ed's hometown. In anger the rains picked up again and blew in her face to steer her off course. It was in vain, for Shayla could already make out the outline of the Elric house. There were even some lights on as well.

Shayla shivered from the cold, hoping Trisha wouldn't mind letting her stay until the storm broke. It did occur to Shayla that she should feel slightly remorseful. She never did tell Mustang and Hughes where she was going. For all the brunette knew they could still be in the same spot as before. It didn't seem fair that she would get out of this storm while those two drowned. Not that Shayla was really worried.Hughes and Roy were big boys; they could handle themselves. But still… _'I'll go get them. You never know with those two.' _Her friends could be complete idiots when they put their minds to it.

Before she could turn around, a shadow moved in her line of vision. The lights from the Elric home gave her enough time to make out the figure disappearing inside the house, the red coat a dead giveaway. _'What's Ed doing?'_ If Ed went inside, his mother would surely see him! Even if it was a memory, having Trisha see the older version of her eldest son was sure to create problems for them.

Shayla ran the rest of the way, jumping over mud holes or small rivulets on the unrecognizable path. Ed had left the door open, and she easily slid inside, trying to make the least amount of noise. The first room held the familiar table from Ed's other memory, but other than that there was nothing Shayla could identify with. Trisha never gave her a tour of the house.

"Stop it! Let me go!" A ruckus of voices came from upstairs, sounding like two… No, three… Either way, Shayla followed the outraged voice, not bothering to creep. The noises got louder until she faced a closed door, where the light she saw from outside was coming from.

"You stupid kid! It's not worth it!"

Shayla wrenched the door open, finding Edward having a death grip on a smaller version of himself. The kid was kicking and screaming for all he was worth, trying to wriggle his arms out of Ed's hands. The sight would've been comical if it weren't for the fact Ed had allowed himself to be seen, by _himself _of all people.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing!" Two faces looked up, and Shayla sighed in annoyance. "I meant the older one! Let him go!"

The teen's eyes narrowed into slits, a dark rage crossing his face. "I'm not gonna let myself make the same stupid mistake!"

"What stupid mistake? Ed, what's going on!" The last thing she'd expected was Ed attacking the younger version of himself.

"Let me go!" The smaller Ed howled in anger. "I need to bring her back! This has nothing to do with you!" He struggled harder, but it was a losing battle; the teen held on tighter if possible, growling softly.

Shayla stared at the small boy, uncomprehending. "Bring her back," she whispered to herself. It was then that she noticed the large array drawn on the floor, the center filled with an odd assortment of bottles and a dagger, the reflections flashing from the ceiling light. "What… is this?" She'd never seen an array like that before. "And where's Trisha?" Both Eds stilled at the name, and the older Ed traded his rage for a look of deep regret. "Ed…"

"They're trying to perform a human transmutation," Ed answered quietly, his grip never lessening. "They want to bring their mother back." Ed didn't meet Shayla's gaze, instead staring off into a corner.

"What are you talking about…? Where's your…?" Shayla let the question hang in the air, their silence enough of an answer. "She's gone…" Maybe because she'd met the woman in Ed's memory did Shayla take the death more personally, a sting of sorrow hitting her heart.

Chibi Ed went still, tears escaping his eyes in tiny streams. "She was all we had… we have to bring her back…" he cried, his head bent. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think, kid," Ed said, his tone lowered. "And you won't like the price you'll have to pay. It's not worth it. Your mother wouldn't want this. Just let it go."

This was the wrong thing to say. Small shoulders stiffened in hateful resentment, and the little Ed started to lash out. "Just cause you look like me doesn't mean you understand how I feel! How'd you like it if your mother died and your father's too much of a coward to come back when she needed him!"

"Hey, calm down…" Shayla stepped closer and tried to console the boy. "We just don't want you getting hurt…"

"I'm not some little kid you can boss around!" In a last ditch effort; the small Ed kicked his older counterpart in the groin. That certainly did the trick. All the air was pushed out of Ed's lungs, and he dropped the child in favor of curling up and whimpering at the blossoming pain.

As soon as he was free, small Ed charged at Shayla. He attacked with a fierce kick to her shins, and Shayla bared dodged it. She didn't counterattack, instead backing up with her hands raised, hoping it would be enough to calm the boy.

"Wait! I don't want to fight you!" Shayla was, simply put, not suited for hand-to-hand combat. Her skinny frame was made for whipping, not punching, and there was no doubt who'd win the fight. The last thing the woman wanted was to have a child wipe the floor with her body.

"Shayla, grab him…" Ed wheezed, struggling to uncurl from his fetal position. He'd forgotten the smaller him knew how to fight as well.

"Ed, I really can't at the moment!" Shayla screamed. Embarrassing as it was, Shayla was running away from the small Ed, wishing she had her whip. She wouldn't use it, not on a kid, but at least she'd look more threatening. "Why do you know how to fight at this age?"

The question was aimed at her friend, but the smaller one answered. "To make sure people like you don't interfere!" he snapped, stopping his pursuit. Little Ed got down on his knees and whipped out a piece of chalk. He started drawing, a smirk on his face.

"No, don't!" She didn't know what he was about to do, but it couldn't be good. Shayla did a complete 180, turning on her heels and darting back toward the boy. "Stop!"

The tiny Ed just shot her a wide grin and activated his new array. The ground in the shed began to shake, and Shayla stopped running in favor of keeping herself from falling. As soon as she did, her feet began to sink into the ground, like quicksand. "ED!" she screamed, though which one she was screaming at was unclear. _'The little bastard's gonna kill me!' _(1)

Instead of sinking like she thought she would, the ground hardened again around her ankles. The woman yelped and landed on her butt, completely immobilized. "Idiot. I'm not gonna kill you. I just don't want you doing anything stupid," Chibi Ed stated, staring at Shayla like she was dumb.

"Kid, you're making a mistake!" Shayla yelled. Even if she didn't know the details, something bad would happen if that boy activated the bigger array. Why else would Ed be dead against him using it? "Don't use that array!"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do," the golden haired boy stated, flashing another one of his huge grins.

"But I am." The grin was wiped off his face when the older Ed grabbed him by his collar, hoisting the child in the air. "And you're not going to activate that array."

It was at this time another decided to make an entrance. From behind the huge piece of silver armor, Alphonse stepped out. He looked nervously at the visitors, not having his brother's lion heart attitude, but still determined to help his older sibling out. "Leave my brother alone!" he shouted, taking a step closer to Ed.

"Al, activate the array!"

"Alphonse, don't listen to your brother!" Shayla called, still stuck in the floor. "You're not doing him a favor by helping him!" Alphonse looked warily at the woman, torn between helping Ed and listening to an adult. "You know this isn't the right thing to do!"

"Don't you talk to him!" Now little Ed struggled angrily, forgetting any training he'd learned as he wildly swinging his fists. "Don't you _dare _boss him around!"

"If you don't stop moving, I'm gonna knock you out, brat." The teen wrapped his metal arm around the boy's waist, which effectively pinned his arms. "Just stay still!"

"Al! Activate the array! Do it now!" In the end it was his loyalty to his brother that won Alphonse over. Forcing himself to ignore Shayla's pleas, the younger boy quickly ran over to the large array on the floor. As soon as he dropped to his knees, another loud yell got his attention.

"No, AL!" Ed dropped his younger counterpart in favor of stopping Alphonse from completing the transmutation. Before Alphonse placed his hands on the circle, two strong hands wrapped around his wrists and gently pulled him away. "Al, no." To Ed's surprise, Alphonse didn't put up a fight at all, letting himself be led away. A second later he knew why.

The kick to his temple was a low blow indeed. Even more surprising was the amount of pain there was, especially coming from a ten year old. _'Is it possible to underestimate myself this much?' _he mused through the foggy pain in his face. He really did know how to fight as a kid, though that was a poor conciliation at the moment.

The younger Ed's lips curled in satisfaction as the man with his face released his grip on Alphonse and fell to the floor with a thud. _No _one touched his little brother. "Come on, Al. Let's bring her back." Al stared at Shayla and the other Ed for a moment, then did as he was told. Solemnly, both boys knelt down to the floor, ready to return their mother back to the land of the living. Ed reached for the knife lying amongst the bottles of ingredients for a human body, cutting himself and his brother shallowly on the arm.

"No!" Edward rubbed the side of his head in order to ease the ache, cursing mentally. He couldn't let it happen again. "Don't do it! You'll lose Al!" He stood up, then promptly fell to the floor after a wave of dizziness hit him. _'Why did he have to hit me in the head?'_

"Don't listen to them," little Ed stated easily, but his tone trembled. How dare that man assume anything! Neither he nor the woman had a right; they didn't understand anything! But the thought of losing Al was staggering for him. Surely their blood was enough to bring their mother back… But what if they messed up? No, it wasn't possible; after all the training the two of them had done, there was no way they could screw it up. He and Al would always be together, and soon they'd be with their mom again. The older guy was just lying. Yeah, that was it. "It's a lie, Al. Let's do this quick," he said, tone firming up. He just had to trust himself.

Alphonse appeared even more unsure than his brother, but if he was having second thoughts he said nothing. Both brothers placed their hands on the edge of the array, watching a glowing purplish light erupt from inside and around the edges instantaneously. The bottles and blood disappeared, the light getting more intense. Al and Ed both looked on in awe and happiness. Never in their young lives had they seen such a magnificent sight, one so full of hope. "It's working…" Alphonse breathed. "You were right, brother."

'_I was right.'_ Ed couldn't help the smile that lit up his face along with the alchemic light_. 'Of course I was. Everything's gonna be okay.'_

The light slowly grew brighter still, until no one in the room could see very clearly. Shayla was stunned into silence. The familiar buzz of alchemy filled her senses, bringing back a few unwanted feelings of unease. Whatever was going on involved very powerful, dangerous alchemy. _'They don't realize what they're doing…'_ she thought. _'Do they really think a little blood is a good enough exchange for a human soul?'_

Ed squeezed his eyes shut and didn't bother to look, already knowing what would happen. There was nothing he could do. If he interfered, there was no telling what would happen to him. This was a memory, but if the gate took him, Ed had a feeling he wouldn't be able to come back. Just sitting here was ripping him apart inside, but trying anything would prove reckless and plain stupid.

"Brother, what's happening!" The light, if possible, had turned violent, pulling insistently at both brothers. The once soothing emotion of hope was quickly being replaced by one of panic, and Al started to whimper in pain. His hand… "Brother…"

'_Oh, fuck it.'_ Whether or not the call was meant for him, Ed wouldn't watch his little brother lose his body. Not again. The teen got to his feet and stumbled over to the dangerous array.

"Al! Ed! Get away from that light!" Shayla screamed. Maybe she was hallucinating, but the light almost appeared to be… eating them.

"Al! AL!" Little Ed called out desperately for his sibling. He could barely see through it, just faintly making out Al's face. His brother was sobbing, and right then Ed wished he could take it all back. If he'd known this would be the price for trying to bring back their mother… "AL!" With his left hand, he groped through the light for Al's own outstretched arm. "Al, help me!" Already the searing agony had moved to his knees. Anything below that he couldn't feel. "ALLL!"

"No! Brother, come back!" Al screamed.

Shayla watched slack jawed as the young Edward Elric… disintegrated, for lack of a better word. Half his body had vanished, and at the rate it was disappearing it wouldn't be long before he was completely gone. _'Oh my goddess…'_

Alphonse was petrified. He could make out Ed's hand and face in the purple luminosity, but Al couldn't reach the hand. It was just too far away. Al's own hand burned with an unseen force, the boy almost recoiling. But he had to get his brother back. If he lost Ed, he'd have nothing left. He'd be alone forever. "Brother! Take my hand!" Alphonse stretched the full extent of his body, his fingers brushing Ed's. _'So close…' _Just a little more and he'd succeed. Just a little more…

"No! Don't do it, Al!" A strong arm wrapped around Al's waist and arms, hoisting him backwards and away from the light. "You'll get pulled in, too!" Al resisted this time, but Ed used his metal arm to capture the boy's arms in a tight hold.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Alphonse kicked and screamed and sobbed at his captor in defiance. "I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Ed's hand was still stretching out, waiting for Al to bring him back. "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Edward ignored the flailing boy in his arms. His eyes locked onto a pair of identical golden ones widened in unfathomable fear and agony, and he said nothing for comfort. Without a word Ed turned away from the plea for help and ran over to his friend.

"Shayla, don't let him go," Ed stated calmly, handing Al over to the trapped woman. Shayla silently nodded, holding the sobbing boy close to her chest. "I'm gonna help Ed now." He didn't wait for an answer. There was barely enough time left anyway.

Swiftly Ed ran over to the large piece of armor propped up against the wall. Just looking at it made him ill, more than ever with all the bad memories it brought crashing back. _'Now's not the time!' _Ed cursed himself before yanking the familiar helmet off, and then he transmuted his arm into a blade. "No point in finding the knife when you can make your own," he said cheerfully to himself despite the grim situation. He quickly sliced is own finger, letting the blood seep out. _'Please let me remember how to do this…' _Last time he'd done this, it'd been born out of desperation, but now he had a level head. Ed wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

No doubt the younger Ed's body was just about gone, judging from the sudden torrent of yells from both boys. _'I tried…to stop them…' _Despite that, Ed felt like a heartless bastard. No child deserved to go through something like this, whether it was their fault or not. Every part of him screamed _'I could've done better. If I tried harder, this wouldn't have happened.'_

The sudden wetness on his cheeks didn't come as a surprise.

Edward glanced over his shoulder just in time to see his counter part's hand disappear from view. "That's my cue." Tracing the array on the metal was relatively easy; it was the next part that would test his skills. "Please let this work." Taking what might be his last breath, Ed activated his makeshift array and plunged his mind into the light abyss and searched.

Shayla rocked her body back and forth, letting Al exhaust himself out with his crying and screaming. She couldn't look for little Ed's disappearing body; it hurt too much. Instead she closed her eyes and prayed silently to Ishbala for the first time in fifteen years. It didn't bring the woman any comfort; praying to that particular god never did, but it kept her mind off the fact she was helpless to stop the boy's suffering. All the brunette could do now was hope Edward knew what he was doing.

Another light where Ed was standing caused the Ishbalan to open her eyes. When she looked over, a huge piece of armor was lit up, along with Ed's flesh arm. Both sources of light grew until nothing else was visible, and Al burrowed his head between Shayla's bosom to escape it. The amount of alchemy in the air made both him and Shayla want to flinch away.

A second later all brightness vanished from the small room, leaving only the three occupants inside, followed closely by a wet, squelchy noise. Al yelped at the sound, going straight into another series of sobs and cries for his lost brother. Rubbing gently circles on his back, Shayla did her best to comfort him.

"…Ed?" Shayla called out timidly. "Ed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shayla." The woman breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "But we've got a bit of a problem…" Ed tiredly walked back over to where Shayla sat, dropping to his knees.

"…It didn't work, did it?" Shayla asked quietly. Literally, she felt Al still in her lap.

"… It worked," Ed stated slowly, "but we really need to get out of here now."

"What happened?" Shayla did a quick look over to make sure Ed still retained all his necessary body parts. "You look fi-- OH GOD! WHERE'S YOUR ARM!"

* * *

"Where'd Shayla go?" Hughes swore he'd only turned around for a moment, and the next thing he knew their Ishbalan friend was missing. 

"I'd think that obvious," Roy snorted, his black hair matted down against his scalp. Aggravated, he pushed the bangs out of the way. "She's looking for Ed, which is most likely a good idea."

"But we can't tell where she went."

"She can take care of herself," Roy stated, taking a few steps ahead. He still searched for any type of shelter to get them out of the rain. It felt ready to start back up. "We, on the other hand, need to find a dry, preferably warm sanctuary." In response, a boom of thunder laughed at his notion.

"I still think we should look for them…" Hughes confessed. "The sooner we find them--"

"--the sooner we get out. I know." Roy sighed in exasperation. Rain made him irritable, and Hughes always managed to bug him. Put the two together and you got a winning combination that would most likely result in fire and bloodshed… if it weren't for the damn _rain_. "Alright. Let's look for them, but if we find a haven, I'm staying there until the storm dies off."

Hughes chuckled in his throat, finding the entire situation amusing despite the atrocious weather. "I forgot that rain pisses you off."

Roy grunted in response. Just for that, he'd barbeque the man when he got the chance. His fingers just itched at the idea.

As the raven-haired man predicted, the rain began dancing in their faces as if trying to fly up their noses and choke the men. With Roy in the lead, he and Hughes stepped through the countryside in search of any visible houses or for their missing friends. They were in for a rough time; instead of heading for Winry's house or directly to the Elric home, Hughes and Roy made a beeline for the last place they needed to be.

"Well, there's a forest. Trees provide shelter," Hughes commented. Not like this forest appeared to look friendly. The dense vegetation repelled almost all light, making it darker than out in the storm. Plus the tangled, wild, threateningly aggressive appearance helped make it look like something from a child's imagination. Not for a minute did Hughes actually think Roy would enter. The man hated anything that dealt with outdoor exercise, and forests fell into the category.

"Well? Let's go," Roy grumbled irritably, shocking Hughes for once. _'Wow. I underestimated his hate for rain…'_ Hughes thought. He couldn't help but chuckle again, and Roy sent him a glare that clearly said, _'shut the_ **hell **_up before I maim you.'_

Without another word the taller man followed the Colonel into the forest. Even with the danger of getting electrocuted, the sudden disappearance of falling rain was a great relief. Only little droplets were able to get through the dense thicket, and for once Roy enjoyed being in the middle of the woods. Not that he'd tell Hughes that. Hell, the man probably already knew. Roy could feel his muscles loosening.

"Feeling better?" Hughes asked sweetly, and Roy stiffened up. Damn man.

"Just wait until my gloves dry, Hughes," Roy replied, making sure his voice dripped with malice.

As much as they loved the lack of rainfall, it was still too dangerous tramping around the forest with all the lightning. Shelter, once again, was their first priority. But Hughes knew now that Roy was out of the rain, he wasn't going back out there without putting up a decent fight. They'd have to find a place inside the woods.

Luck seemed agree with them. It was Hughes who spotted the cave hidden below the edge of a small hill, placed between a series of large bushes. "Maybe we should stay there," he said, pointing over to the spot. "We can stay there until the lightning stops." Sure, the cave looked more ill omened than the forest, but it was better than nothing.

Roy hesitated. Though he was almost completely nature ignorant, he did know animals would also be staying in any refuge they could find. "Hughes, there could be--" When Roy turned; Hughes was already moving shrubs out of the way. "--dangerous… animals." he finished.

"So you'd rather get hit by lightning?"

Rather than answer, Roy growled and pushed Hughes a bit to the side. "Oh shut up." Together they inched their way through the thick growth and into the dark cavern, listening carefully for any potential predators.

The cave didn't appear that large, only an eight-foot radius as far as Roy could tell, in spite of the fact he couldn't see into the back. So far nothing had snuck up on them, but Roy still walked in warily, waiting for anything.

"Well, nothing seems to be in here," Hughes mused, barging in while Roy was in stealth mode. He leaned casually against the wall near the entrance, his eyes picking up every detail. "Nothing to do but wait it out, I guess."

"Joy." Roy decided to stand, staring out into the night. Thunder still boomed outside, sorely reminding the Colonel that Ed and Shayla could still be out there. Since the woman had no knowledge of this place and no one had any knowledge about her, Shayla's ignorance would most likely keep her out of trouble… he hoped. Ed however… It was doubtful the teen was taking this well. Why would he? If Edward were spazzing out right now Roy wouldn't blame him.

"Stop worrying," Hughes said lightly. "They'll be fine. They're State Alchemists for a reason."

"I'm not worried," Roy replied half-heartedly. A growl reached his ears, and the man glared over at his friend. "I'm not."

"Sure…" Hughes shot him a knowing look. "So you weren't chewing on your lower lip wondering where Ed and Shayla, but most likely Ed, were."

Roy felt his cheeks going pink and was thankful for the lack of light. "What I'm thinking is none of your business." Another growl bit at his eardrums and Roy growled right back.

"Awwwwww. I think it's cute though."

"I'd prefer it if you never refer to me as cute, Hughes."

"You're not cute," Hughes snickered. "You look like a bastard most of the time. I'm just saying the way you worry about Edward is cute."

'_Well someone has to worry about him.'_ That's what Roy was thinking, not saying. Hughes would have a heart attack if Roy said something that sweet. _'And if Hughes has a heart attack, he'll stop talking.'_ So tempting_…_

A firm push on his thigh brought Roy out of his musing. "Hughes, if you touch me again, I swear you won't make it out of this cave alive."

"… I didn't," Hughes told the Colonel honestly. A low moaning sound rang out in the small cavern, and Roy froze. That didn't sound human….

"Hughes, was that you?"

"Nope."

Both were completely silent then, holding their breaths. No lightning lit the skies, so it was all but impossible to see.

Roy's jacket shifted away from him, being pulled by an unknown force. In response the man jerked away quickly, keeping his eyes peeled for anything to jump out and bite him. "There's something here, Hughes," he stated calmly.

"Oh, I thought you knew that already."

"What!" Forgetting their stranger, Roy pinpointed Hughes' voice and strode over to him. He was going to choke the man. "And you didn't tell me this because…?"

"You'd freak out," Hughes answered cheerfully, acting oblivious to the danger he was in. "And I'd rather stay in here with a cub anyway."

"A CUB?" As if hearing this, the tiny bear cub wobbled over and butted against Roy again, moaning softly.

"Awwww…. I think it likes you!" Hughes calmly leaned over and carefully petted the animal's fur. "Poor deluded fellow, falling for the bastard Colonel."

Roy scooted away, trying to convince himself that a bear cub didn't bother him. Not in the least. "Hughes, don't… _pet _it. It's a wild animal."

"It's fine. He doesn't know what we are, so he's not afraid. We shouldn't be, either." Enjoying the treatment, the miniature bear allowed Hughes to continue scratching its ears. "I doubt he'll harm us."

Shrugging, Roy let it drop. "Fine. Just don't blame me when it bites your arm off."

"Why Roy!" Hughes put a hand to his chest in mock astonishment. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd swear you're afraid of our little friend! You poor thing," he simpered. "I'm here to save you!"

"I'm not afraid of that thing," Roy ground out.

"It's called a bear, Roy. You're gonna offend him." Hughes switched to the other ear.

"Like I care. And for your information, there's nothing in these god forsaken woods I can't handle."

"That's good," Hughes said, finally leaving the bear cub.

Roy stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, cause the mother bear's gonna be mighty pissed when she finds us alone with her kid."

"… …And where is its mother?"

A thundering roar exploded from outside, the huge body of the mother bear covering the entrance and denying her human guests escape.

If there was a time Roy wanted to scream, that time was now. Immediately both he and Hughes ran to the end of the cave, running straight into a dead end. "Shit!" Luck seemed to have abandoned them.

"Wait," Hughes hissed, getting down on his knees. "Follow me, okay?" Roy watched his friend's head disappear into what seemed to be a smaller entrance, slowly followed by the rest of his body. "There's another cave in here."

Roy forced himself not to make Hughes go faster, not bothering to wonder how he knew about the hidden cave. The only reason they were still alive was because of the cub. It was still wobbling up to its mother, preventing her from doing any damage to them without hurting it. But once the cub was out of the way… "Hughes, hurry!" Not for the first time did he curse the rain. He couldn't even use his gloves for protection.

At last, Hughes' feet disappeared and Roy dropped to the floor and scrambled after fast, hearing the ground beneath him pound as the mother finally charge after him.

Roy's arm was soon pulled out from under him as Hughes dragged him out of the small entrance with relative ease, a huge bear paw swiping where his torso had been not a second ago. She snarled in anger as she met nothing but air instead of the flesh she'd hoped for.

Both men watched the paw, breathing hard and fast. They backed up some more, just in case, leaning heavily against the rock walls for support. At last Hughes let a chuckle, and his easy going attitude returned.

"I think _that _was his mother," Hughes stated.

"No! REALLY? I thought that was its dad!" Roy hissed, barely able to keep from screaming in fury. They were safe for now, but if they didn't find a way out…

"Actually, I think the fathers don't help raise the cubs…"

"Hughes…" Roy wanted nothing better than to throw Hughes out with the enraged mother bear. "Would you please attempt to make yourself useful! You're the nature freak!"

"I guess she might get tired and leave us alone, now that the cub is safe. Or at least as far as she's concerned." Of course, Hughes was guessing. And it seemed he guessed wrong as the paw continued to swipe as far as it could reach for the next thirty minutes.

"I thought you said it would leave us alone, Hughes…" Roy snapped.

"Err… I guess she doesn't like to share her cave, whether the cub's in it or not." Hughes shrugged nonchalantly, as if a four hundred pound bear weren't waiting to tear him to pieces. "Bears can be territorial," he lectured.

"Thank you so much for the lesson, Hughes," Roy deadpanned. "But what do we do?"

"Guess we'll have to wait for your gloves to dry. My knives aren't gonna help us much…" Soon Hughes brightened. "Or maybe she'll leave after a while!"

"Either way I have to stay in this cave and wait… with you." From Roy, the idea didn't sound too pleasant. What a mess this was… Resigning to his fate, Roy pushed his back to the rough cave wall and let his thoughts stray back to Ed. He really hoped the boy was fine… _'Or at least faring better than I am.'_

"Oh no you don't. If you start thinking about Ed, you'll get reckless and throw yourself at the bear."

In response, Roy elbowed the other man hard in the side. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Let's play a game."

"……………… You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Hughes pouted. "At least it will pass the time."

"We are in our thirties, Maes. Men in their thirties don't play games… at least not the sane ones." The mother bear roared as if in agreement, still searching for her prey.

"All the more reason! You're in love with a hot-tempered alchemist that will undoubtedly one day kill you in your sleep. That's about as far from sane as you can get."

Roy didn't want to admit it, but the man had a point. "Fine," he sighed irritably. "What game?"

Hughes wore a huge grin, a gleam in his emerald eyes. "You know the one."

"Oh Hughes!" In exasperation, Roy threw his hands in the air. He was stuck in this horrific memory, Ed and Shayla were missing, it was raining, and now his best friend wanted him to play that idiotic game while a mother bear desperately tried to claw them out of her cave… Was everything against him? "Fine!"

'_Is it a crime to have this much fun toying with him?' _Hughes thought. Ah well, it was for the man's benefit anyway. Aggravating Roy was a dangerous business indeed, but the older man had long ago perfected the art. "Okay, I'll start, and it can be about anything. Bear."

"Rain," Roy grumbled.

"Night."

"Transmutation."

"Night."

"… You used that one."

Hughes grinned. "I know, but we never specified the rules." Instead of arguing, Roy let it slide.

"Fine, Maes. Tension."

"Night." Hughes had to bit his lip or otherwise laugh.

"… Turn." Roy did that on purpose. Surely Hughes wouldn't…

"Night."

"Damn you!" Roy wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at the man's antics or scream at him. "Stop using that word!"

Hughes had the nerve to look offended. "Then stop using words that end in 'N'. Really, your vocabulary is limited."

"You… you…" The words choked in his throat, and Roy's eyebrows knotted in an attempt to keep from laughing. He would _not _give in. "How the hell did you become Head of Investigations?"

"I showed everyone pictures of my cute little Elicia!" Hughes dived into picture mode, already searching his pockets. "After seeing her smiling face, they had to promote me for her sake!"

A small photo was thrust under Roy's nose. He couldn't see what the picture was, but he could very well guess. "Get that out of my face, Hughes."

"Awww… but--"

"_Now._" Fearing for his photographs, Hughes conceded and put the pictures back into his wallet.

"You're no fun."

"Looking at your pictures isn't fun, Hughes." Roy sighed to himself, noticing the mother bear had retreated back, though he could still hear her heavy breathing. He fingered his gloves lightly, frowning when he decided them too damp to use yet. Seemed they'd be stuck in the cave a while longer.

"Okay, we'll play something else. Elicia loves this game! It's called 'I Spy'." Immediately Roy cringed. How could they play _that _in the dark? "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

Roy decided against replying. It wasn't worth it. "Just spy something."

"Okay! I spy with my eye, something that is… … black."

Roy face faulted. Hughes did _not _just say that. "This entire cave is pitch black, Hughes! How am I supposed to spy anything in this darkness!"

Hughes held in a laugh. "I don't know. I really didn't think that far."

"That's because thinking requires brain cells which you are seriously lacking. Gods, I hate you so much right now…" Roy's shoulders shook in suppressed laughter, a few snorts escaping. Sometimes his friend was nothing but a kid in the body of an adult. Annoying as that could be, Roy finally got the message. It was Hughes' way of telling him to loosen up.

Saying nothing, the man with glasses listened to the sounds of Roy's tension ebbing away with a secretive grin on his face. The Colonel was too high strung most of the time. Even he needed to laugh. "Better?" he asked.

After getting a rein on himself, Roy nodded, still feeling the effects of his emotional release. He felt at ease, like a stubborn pressure had been lifted. "Yes, you ass." His voice lacked conviction, too relaxed to be serious.

"Good." The two sat in companionable silence, now noticing how they couldn't hear the mother bear anymore. She most likely left in search of food for her cub and herself. The storm still raged on outside, but Roy felt much better, almost to the point where he could forget how much he hated rain.

"We should get going. We've wasted too much time and we still don't know where Shayla and Ed are." Hughes stuck his head out first, waiting a few moments before crawling through with Roy behind him. Both men stood up and carefully tiptoed to the entrance of the cave in case the mother bear decided to make a reappearance, but she had left with her cub a while ago.

"We got lucky," Hughes said, glaring at where his jacket ripped from the pointy bushes. "I don't think mother bears are usually that forgiving."

Roy made a humming noising, already cursing the water falling on his head. He let Maes lead the way out; the man was much better at finding their previous trail then he was.

In a matter of minutes, the familiar terrain of hills and farms made itself known once again. A shower of water drenched them both as if waiting for their arrival when they broke through the forest. _'I hate this weather…' _

"Let's just head in this direction," Hughes advised, pointing in the opposite direction or the woods. "Knowing us, that was probably the way we should've gone in the first place."

Once again Roy said nothing, only nodding in agreement and following. After that forest, he was sure anywhere they went would bear better results.

Neither spoke as they continued their walk, the returning thunder a constant pounding in their ears. It was Roy who came up close to the other man, walking by his side so he could be heard. "Maes…" Roy sounded oddly hesitant to his own ears, and Hughes picked up on it.

"Yeah?"

"… Thank you."

Even in the black ink of night, Roy knew Hughes was grinning. Idiot man. "No problem."

* * *

Ed winced at the loud tone, but gave Shayla a forced grin. "Guess I forgot about the equivalent trade…" 

It was hard to see wit the dim light, but where his left arm once was, now only a bleeding stub remained. A few droplets of blood escaped onto the floor, but most of the mess absorbed into the red jacket. Despite the obvious pain Ed was in, he ignored it as best he could. "Don't worry about it. Once we get back to the realm, my arm will appear, right?"

"Yes, but…" Shayla trailed off, looking ready to cry. "Your _arm_…" Without another word she grabbed Ed by his bleeding coat, dipping her finger into the blood.

Ed's eyes widened significantly until her realized what she was doing. "Shayla, you don't have to--"

"If I don't you'll bleed to death," she growled. She drew the array on his neck; since that was the only piece of bare flesh she could see. "I can't bring your arm back, but… I can at least stop the bleeding." With that said, she closed her eyes and performed her alchemy with Al still in her lap.

Ed felt alchemy flood his body and stiffened up, ready to deal with some type of pain. Instead a soothing feeling washed over him and the boy relaxed, light dancing in front of his closed eyelids. A second later the sensation was gone, and the pain from his missing arm vanished with it. "Wha…"

"I can't get your arm back, so I basically stitched you up… Your shoulder's healed over." The stump was patched over with fresh skin, all blood that wasn't absorbed into the coat, removed. "You should still get your arm back… hopefully." Her voice sounded strained, and Ed remembered how much energy it took to her to heal him.

"Shayla…"

His friend said nothing. With her head Shayla motioned to the boy in her lap, his wet eyes wide with the almost magical alchemy he'd just seen.

"Al," Ed started, bring his metal arm to rest on the boy's back, "your brother's alive."

"He is?" Alphonse's face whipped upward, moist brown eyes widening with happiness. "He's okay?"

Edward took Al's tiny arm in his hand, pulling him from Shayla's grasp. "Come here. I'll show you."

Shayla watched them both walk over to the suit of armor. She'd already figured out most of the details about what happened to the young Edward Elric, and something told her this wouldn't end well.

Al glanced around the room, searching for the whereabouts of his older brother. He trusted the man's word when he said Edward was alive, but Al couldn't find him. Was his brother hiding? "I don't see him," he whispered forlornly.

"Alphonse, I need you to listen to me." Ed crouched down on his knees so he could look the younger version of his brother in the eye. "Remember when all the light was wrapped around Ed?" The boy nodded. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't get his body back…" Before the child could start crying, Ed hastily added, "but I did get his soul. It's in this suit of armor."

"… You mean… Ed's in the armor?"

"No… He… _is _the suit of armor." Al's shoulders slumped down, and the ever-present guilt hit Ed full force. "I'm sorry, but that was the best I could do for him. He would've died otherwise."

"… We should've listened to you…" Ed was slightly taken back by the confession, but remained silent. "But we really wanted our mother back… We must've done something wrong…"

"That's not it, Al. Bringing back a human soul requires more than a few drops of blood. Even if you gave up your own life, it still wouldn't be enough." Sighing, Ed placed his metal hand on Al's sandy hair. "And it's okay that you wanted to bring your mom back, but some things you can't change…"

"Is there anyway to bring his body back?" Al asked. Ed sucked in a breath, almost laughing at the irony of the whole situation.

"I… don't think there is…" _'I am a fucking liar.'_

This time bringing his face up to meet Ed's, Alphonse searched his face for a reaction and Ed tried to make his face sincere as possible. "Are you sure there isn't? Maybe that lady can help?" Al asked again, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"No, my friend can't bring bodies back. She couldn't even bring my arm back…I'm sorry…"

The dam broke inside Al's chest, and the boy started to cry uncontrollably. Ed let him, tenderly stoking the hair on Al's head. "Shhh. It'll be okay, Al. I know it hurts, but you're gonna have to take care of Edward from now on. He's gonna need you to be there for him." Whether he or Al got stuck in the armor, it seemed Al always got left with the hardest burden. When Alphonse lost his body, he suffered in silence so Ed wouldn't feel as guilty. But now he'd have to deal with an emotionally stressed Ed for the rest of his life. _'He always gets the short end of the stick.'_ "Al, can you do that?"

Despite the tears, Al's nod was firm and resolute. He mumbled something under his breath, and Ed bent lower to hear him. "Huh?"

"T-thank you for saving him…" Al lifted his head, eyes straying to where Ed's left arm should've been. "You lost your arm in order to bring him back."

"Oh, yeah… well, equivalent exchange," Ed replied, shrugging. "I'm sure you know all about that."

The boy nodded slowly, wiping the salty tears from his eyes and still sniffing. "When will my brother wake up?"

"Oh, he'll be up in a fe--"

"Ed?"

"Huh?" The teen looked off in the general direction Shayla sat. "What is it?"

"… Something's moving toward me…" she stated calmly, tugging urgently at her feet to dislodge herself from the floor, an unidentified lump slowly crawling toward her. "I'm not sure if it's friendly or not, but could you please get me out…" Her voice stained at the end of the sentence when the lump made a low gurgling noise. "_Now _Ed."

"_Shit_," Ed hissed under his breath. How could he _forget _something like that? "Al, don't look. Stay close to Ed, alright?" Hesitantly, Al nodded and moved closer to the huge armor, keeping his eyes shut tight. There was no way Ed wanted the boy to see what a failed human transmutation looked like. _'And I don't even have my metal arm…' _"Guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way," he told himself. Quickly he snuck over to where little Ed dropped the chalk from earlier.

Shayla kept her eyes trained on the moving… whatever it was. The only identifiable parts were the jutting bones sticking out, and even then Shayla wasn't sure. If those were limbs she saw, they twisted in unnatural and very painful directions, one in specific bent backwards and facing the back wall. The face was hidden by a mat of long, clumpy hair, with a thin pale chin jutting out. A loud, rhythmic beat filled the shed, and Shayla guessed it was a heart if that were possible. _'It's… alive?' _(2)

A low grunting noise emerged from the head, sounding almost like a mournful wail that caused Shayla to shudder. Without her whip she was completely helpless, and she didn't even have chalk to draw an array with. "Ed…"

"Would you be patient?" the teen snapped, already finished with his blood array. As soon as it glowed, the floor turned to mud around Shayla's feet, allowing her to pull them up easily.

The light from the activation startled the creature, averting its attention. Slowly, it changed its course, settling for crawling toward Ed.

"What do we do, Ed?" Shayla asked. "I don't think it's dangerous, but… it seems unfair to let it live like this… if it _is _alive." Ed didn't seem too worried about the creature, so it was safe to assume they weren't in any mortal danger.

"That thing doesn't have a soul, as far as I can tell… We'll have to kill it." The two stood next to each other, carefully watching the failed human crawl towards them.

"Should I make Al go outside? It probably wouldn't be good for him to see this." The said boy still had his eyes closed, one arm hanging on the suit of armor's right glove. As of yet, the metal giant hadn't moved, and Ed was growing worried. It hadn't taken Al that long to wake up after his soul had been anchored. "Ed?" Shayla waved a hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard. Al." Immediately, the boy opened his eyes at the sound of his name. "I want you to go outside, okay?" Al hesitated, turning to look up at the new body of his brother. "I'll look after Ed." A flash of relief crossed Al's face, and he carefully walked to the door, almost freezing when he glanced at the creature. A lump rose in his throat, the sight enough proof that he and Ed had indeed messed up. The thing looked nothing like their mother.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to it as if to make up for the mistake, then ran out the door.

When sure that Al was gone, Ed walked up to the thing, watching it reach out in all directions. He didn't fear it; it was basically helpless as it was. Instead he felt a fresh wave of grief and shame, remembering many years ago he caused this to happen. But it was the shame of knowing he hadn't been able to stop it from happening again that ate at his soul. "Mom…"

The monster stopped and looked up as if it could recognize the name spoken. It gave another grunt and lifted a sickly, pale hand out to Edward. The teen didn't step back, allowing the hand to touch his metal arm.

Ed heard some shuffling behind him, and a second later Shayla stood beside him again. "Do you want me to?" she asked, gazing at the place where his arm was. She was tired from doing her alchemy, but if Ed didn't want to…

"My fault, my burden." He didn't need to say anything else. With a twist of his arm, Ed freed his limb as Shayla solemnly stepped back.

Ed bent down to his knees, balancing carefully as he drew his array on the floor. Awaiting its sentence, the failed human lay still on the floor and watched the teen.

'_Mom… I'm sorry. I just keep messing up, don't I?'_ Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes, but he kept them at bay. He was done crying._ 'They're both sorry now, and they'll have to live with it the rest of their lives…'_ "… Like we still have to." The array was complete. Ed dropped the chalk somewhere on the floor, the thing's attention averted.

Part of his mind wandered, trying to remember how he did it last time. There hadn't been flames licking at the skin, turning the wailing, thrashing creature into ash. He felt almost guilty that he'd chosen a different method. Deep inside a piece of him chided his trivial shame, insisting that he watch his ultimate mistake die; but his eyes wouldn't focus. It felt like a strange dream where everything was dulled around the edges and thoughts blurred together.

"Ed… it's over." Shayla's quiet voice woke him up from his odd trance. When he looked for the creature, the only thing left on the floor was a pile of ashes.

More words pushed against Shayla's teeth, but she swallowed them. Ed didn't look ready to move from his spot, so she slipped away down the stairs, and into the storm to look for Al.

The boy sat on the muddy ground, staring off in some random direction. The woman couldn't see his expression. "Al?" she called out.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, it's over." She sat next to him, ignoring the wetness seeping into her pants. "You okay?"

"Do you think my mother hates us?" he asked, not turning his head.

That wasn't quite was she'd been expecting. "Of course not, Al! You just wanted your mother back, that's all. I'm sure she understands, wherever she is."

"It was forbidden, but we missed her so much," Al explained mournfully. "She was all we had… and then she was gone." Shuddering from the cold and something else, Al buried his face in his knees. "And now Ed's gonna be sad when he wakes up because it didn't work." He sniffed back a few tears. "It should've been me."

"If it _had _happened to you, your brother would be saying the exact same thing." Shayla put an arm around the boy in an attempt to comfort. "You can't change anything now, so you'll have to make the best out of this. Ed's gonna really need you. It's almost like you'll have to be the big brother."

"No," Al whispered. "Edward is the big brother."

"Well… then you can help him by being his little brother, okay?" Al nodded slowly, but still kept his head down. Shayla sighed to herself. There was only so much she could do to cheer him up. _'I hope everything's okay with Roy and Hughes,'_ she thought, her mind straying. She completely forgot about those two. _'Wonder what trouble they got into…'_

"I'm gonna look for a cure," Alphonse declared out of nowhere, his head popping up. "I'm gonna get Ed his body back."

Danger warnings went off inside her head. What was she supposed to say now, especially to that determination? "Are you sure? What if you find out there is no way?"

"At least I tried. I know that stranger said there's no way, but… I don't believe him," he said softly. "He looked really sad and guilty when he lied."

'_Sharp kid,'_ Shayla mused. "Well… I don't think there's anything I can do to stop you." The boy peered up at her, surprised by the lack of opposition. "But I suggest you not tell that man in there, okay?"

"You think it's okay?"

She smiled. "Like I said, if you really want to help your brother, I can't do anything to stop you. And even if I did stop you, it would only make you want to find a cure ever more. So I don't see the point."

Al stayed silent, digesting her words, and then replied, "You're not like many adults I know."

"I'm strange, Al," she said, grinning.

"How do you know my name? And why does that man look like my brother?"

"I heard your brother call you that. As for that man, haven't you heard that every person has a twin?" Al shook his head in response, looking surprised. "Yep. Somewhere in the world, there's someone who looks just like you."

"Alphonse." Ed called out from the house. "Your brother's awake." Immediately Al abandoned his position next to Shayla and ran back inside to greet his brother.

Edward didn't go back. Instead, he walked over to Shayla and took Al's seat. "So what did you say to him?"

"Nothing much… I just tried cheering him up, that's all." Absent mindedly, Shayla picked at the wet grass. "They've got a lifetime of guilt and pain ahead of them."

He could hear the hidden question in Shayla's sentence and he smiled grimly. "They do, but they'll make it."

"… Do you regret trying?"

"I…" Ed was at a loss for words. "I… don't think I have an answer. I doubt I would've met you or Roy or Hughes if I hadn't… but then Al wouldn't have suffered." He sighed, feeling very tired. Shayla's healing had certainly done the job, but his shoulder felt oddly itchy. His nerves still hadn't caught up with the rest of his body, insisting his arm was still there and needed to be scratched.

"Al's gonna go after the Philosopher's Stone," Shayla said out of the blue. "He doesn't know about it yet, but I know he'll find out."

"I know. It was stupid of me, thinking I could keep him from trying to help Ed." Ed chuckled to himself. "He's an Elric."

"He's your brother," Shayla corrected. From inside the house, a loud shout was heard, without a doubt Edward. "Should we go in?" The shout had disappeared, but Shayla felt she should ask anyway.

"No. They need this time alone, and I doubt Ed will want to see me, anyhow."

"True," Shayla laughed. "You're not very popular with yourself." Both she and Ed smiled, some of the tension easing out of the air. Most of the storm was starting to diminish, only a light rain staying behind. The lightning was gone, and only a few rumbles of thunder were heard. "Ed… I have a question."

"Huh?"

"When you… tried to do the human transmutation… you lost your arm and leg, and Al… he lost everything." She took a deep breath. "But this time, only little Ed lost his body, and Al's fine. Maybe a few scrapes and burns. Even in memories, shouldn't the laws of alchemy apply?" In every other memory, it seemed that way. Even the one where she'd lost control of her alchemy…

"I noticed, and that's why this isn't a memory."

"… What?" She must've heard wrong. "What else can it be?"

"You were right when you said they had years of guilt ahead of them," Ed explained, his golden eyes unreadable. "And mine was so great I started thinking of what it would be like if Al had escaped and I had been the one inside the armor. It got so bad, sometimes that was all I could think about…"

"So you're saying this is more like a desire?" Shayla asked. "Or maybe this is actually a dream…"

Ed stared out at his house. "I think so. I kept thinking about it all the time when I was younger, swearing it wasn't fair that Al suffered for something he didn't even want… and how if I had been the one in the armor, everything would be better for him."

"That's as far from the truth as you can get, Ed."

"I know," Ed sighed. "Being here made me realize it. There was no win-win situation in the first place."

"Because you love each other so much. One can't suffer without the other. No matter who gets stuck with the metal body, you both will share the burden. That's just the way you two are."

They both stayed like that, letting their individual thoughts and the recent events wash over them, not noticing the rain stopping.

"What do we do now?" Shayla finally asked, breaking the silence. "What about Ed and Al?"

"They'll go to Winry's," Edward explained. "Pinako will take care of them." The Ishbalan nodded in agreement, even though she didn't know who Pinako was. "We need to find Roy and Hughes, and then get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Shayla stood up and dusted the grass off of her. "I'll tell them." Before she got far, Ed called out to her.

"Do you want to know anything? About my past?" he asked her. "I know about yours, so…"

Shayla waved it off. "I already know the basics, and there's nothing else to really tell, right? Besides," she explained, walking off to the shed, "it's your business. You tell me when you're not afraid to anymore."

Ed's mouth twitched into a smile. He'd tell her everything when they got back to reality.

* * *

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Shayla walked inside the single room, shaking off any excess rain in her hair. "You both need to go to Wi-- to a friend's house." Al turned around and shot her a questioning look, but only nodded. _'I hope they didn't catch that.' _The last thing she needed was Al or Ed asking her how she knew who Winry was. 

"We can go to Winry's," Al said slowly, then looked up at his brother. "Should we?"

"Why?" Ed asked. His voice echoed from inside his new armor body, full of spite and depression. He hadn't moved from his position on the wall, not used to the huge body he now possessed. "They'll probably kick us out for doing forbidden alchemy."

"Don't say that brother!" Alphonse cried. "They wouldn't do that."

"Not to you, Al, but to me. I'm not exactly normal anymore," he snapped, then instantly regretted his outburst. Al looked grief stricken. "… It's not your fault, Al. Don't feel guilty…" Ed let his body slide down the wall onto the ground, the slightly rusty metallic sound bouncing in the air. "It was my fault."

"That was mean, brother," Al whispered, chiding his older sibling. "Aunt Pinako and Winry are our friends. How could you think they would abandon us? And we're both to blame, Ed. Not just you."

Ed said nothing, his metal head turning away. "I--" The boy didn't want to say anymore. Already he'd messed up royally. It _was _his fault, not matter what Al said. _'I should've listened to that guy,' _he said to himself, his pride refusing to let the words hit the air. "I don't know, Al. Maybe you should go." He wouldn't let his mistake weigh down Alphonse. His brother deserved better than this.

"Brother…" If Ed didn't go, neither would Al. His obligation to his brother outweighed everything and everyone else… but even Ed's stubbornness got to him at times. "We're in this together. I'm not leaving without you… but we need to go to Aunt Pinako's. Please?"

Ed felt himself cave in, not able to cause Al so much sadness. "… Alright," he sighed. "But if Winry comes after us with a wrench, I told you so."

That brought a laugh to Al's lips. Shayla only raised her eyebrows, not getting the joke. "Okay then. Off you two go."

"Will you come with us?" Al asked eagerly. Since meeting her, he'd taken a liking to the young woman. "You could meet Winry."

"Sorry, kid. I have to leave now. I just want to make sure you guys have someone to stay with, that's all." Al looked crestfallen, but hid it well.

"Me and Al can take care of ourselves," Ed grumbled stubbornly, his attitude returning full force now that Alphonse was appeased.

"I know, but you'll go anyway. Al wants to go," Shayla replied, knowing full well Ed wouldn't go against his brother's wishes at the moment. "So get going, you two."

Obediently, Al and Ed filed out down the stairs and out the house, Shayla following close behind. Ed's form had disappeared from his spot, only matted, wet grass in his place. _'Where'd he go?…' _she thought to herself. Most likely to find Roy and Hughes. Still she was surprised Ed hadn't stuck around to say goodbye to his brother and younger version.

Alphonse talked quietly to his brother for a moment, then turned around and left Ed walking along the muddy road to Winry's. "Miss!"

"Huh?" Shayla stared at Al. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Ed just want to say thank you," he answered. There was a shy smile on his face, one full of hope despite the grave night. "And tell the other Ed 'thank you' too."

"Of course. I'll tell him. Now go on, your brother's waiting for you." With a nod, Alphonse ran back to his brother. "And take care of him!"

She watched them go until they were both out of sight, releasing a heavy sigh. _'I can't wait 'til this is over.' _All this hopping into people's personal memories and dreams was tiring, to say the least. Homesickness chewed at her mind, and right then she wanted nothing more than to see her friends. She almost missed seeing Stanford's bastard face, something Shayla never thought would happen. "I want to go home," she whispered to nothing.

"We all do, Shayla." The Ishbalan didn't turn around, recognizing Roy's tenor voice. "And we will. Let's get out of here first."

"Is Ed with you?" Shayla asked.

"Right here." From the back Ed stepped forth. "Sorry, but these guys showed up, and I doubted Ed and Al needed to see Roy twice."

The woman shrugged, whirling around slowly so she could see her three friends. "They just said 'thanks', that's all." Ed's eyes softened, his head moving slightly to let her know he'd heard. "The portal's in the house. It's a miracle no one walked into it."

"Would Al and Ed have been able to?" Hughes spoke up. "They're apart of this memory."

Neither Ed nor Shayla bothered to correct the man about the memory actually being a dream. Not yet anyway… "Don't know, but I'm glad we didn't have to find out," Ed replied. "Let's get out of here. If it's fine with you guys, I'd like to get my arm back."

Roy made a low grunting noise in his throat. "Idiot," he muttered darkly, touching the wound carefully and frowning when Ed's breath hitched, not from pain but from the odd sensation. "I hope it hurt. Then maybe you'll think before you act next time."

Ed gave the Colonel a tired, easy grin. "Keep talking like that, and I'll start to think you care, Mustang." Roy growled again in response, but the worry in his eyes gave him away.

"And here I thought me and Hughes were the ones getting into trouble…"

"What did you do?" Shayla rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Don't tell me."

"Come on, guys," Hughes laughed. "Try not to kill each other yet. We still need to get Ed to his body portal." As an afterthought Hughes also said, "And I'll tell you about our bear adventure later." The look on the woman's face was priceless.

"What did you guys do to a bear?" Ed asked. _'How'd they even meet a bear in this weather?'_

"Nothing. The mother bear was entirely too high-strung. We just wanted out of the rain," Roy muttered, glancing at the sky. "Thank God it stopped."

"We'll trade stories later. Let's go guys." Shayla ushered her friends inside the house before anyone could make more conversation.

Inside near the corner of the room upstairs, a glowing orb of light that only Shayla could fully make out twisted in the air. "It's there," she said, pointing to it.

Mustang picked up the unmistakable scent of fire, and his sharp black eyes spied a pile of ash on the floor near a smaller used array. Ed and Shayla pointedly looked away from the sight. Hughes himself saw it, too, but he calmly ignored it. He could sense the sudden tension in the air.

Both Hughes and Shayla walked up first, Hughes going into the realm without a second glance. Before Shayla left however, she quickly turned and made a deep bow toward the ash, mumbling something quickly, and then left through the portal.

If Roy noticed Shayla's strange behavior, he knew better that to ask about it. "Are you alright, Ed?" he asked. The teen was staring at the ash as well, his eyes seemingly misty at first glance. This was undoubtedly hard for Ed.

Ed turned up and gave Roy a smirk, eyes sparkling but dry. "I will be." The Colonel returned the smirk, and they both left the small shed that smelled slightly of fire and death behind.

* * *

(1) Whoa… movie blast! Anyone know where the 'floor turned into quicksand' thing came from? ;p 

(2) Don't look at me like that! I really have no clue what I wrote, but all I can say is I don't remember what the failed human transmutation really looked like. I'm just giving you the messed up version in my head. I can't even remember if it was dangerous…;p

I have some grave news…. TWO PEOPLE DREW FANART FOR ME! (dances in circles and cackles) It's of Shayla, and oh my god! I LURVE them so much! The hair! (dies) Thank you, Angie-chan and adu-achisuto! (huggles you guys to death) I'm still giddy about it! ;p So this chapter is dedicated to them as well! As soon as I post my pictures on my LJ, I'll show everyone. :p

But that was my grave news…. XD If anyone else wants to give me fanart, I don't mind… (wink wink nudge) But let me hurry up and answer reviews (this is gonna take a while…)

**_Shadow Vampiress_**- (cackles at her running from Roy) I don't know where I got the Hugs part. All I know is it came to me. :p And thanks for the chapter idea, cause I really wasn't gonna write this. Hope it met your standards! (still cackling)

_**Morbid Flower**_- Really? It made you cry? Well, I hope it was a good cry! ;p (chokes on lemons) You'll get your lemon! (drowns)

_**Shingo-sama**_- Thanks! Sorry it took forever to update!

_**Joyce**_- Don't worry, I don't take offence. Opinions are welcome. And you are right, after a while the whole 'boohoo' past can get annoying. Cliché it is, but I'm glad you can get past that! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Alchemist X**_- (bows) I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! This took way too long, I'm so sorry! (begs for forgiveness) This chapter hopefully met your standards, and the next chapter won't take as long! (bows again) Thanks for the email too!

_**Seeker Carter**_- Glad you liked Shayla's past! And your lemon is coming, don't worry! (runs from flames she gets) SORRY!

_**Karia Ithilai**_- Yeah, I interrelated everyone on purpose. Don't know why, just did. ;p

_**Soon to be world renown Gracie**_- (cackles at her running from enraged Ed) Hope you like your chapter!

**_MeganMustang_**- (grins) Thank you! And Shayla's past just has angst dumped all over it, yes? ;p

_**Nightlight Ninja**_- I'm glad you liked the part with Shayla's mother. That was one of my favorites to write. :p Mr. Hugs is such a cute name for him! (glomps Hughes)

_**Diamond-princess2006**_- Another lemon lover! Just wait, you shall have your lemon!

_**Asaka Kiseragi**_- (cackles at her running from Roy) I'm so evil… (thinks) Actually, I might need to save you… You _are _my beta now… (calls out to Roy) HEY! Let her go!

**Roy**- Like HELL. She's gonna pay!

**Bandit**- Sanji! Get your authoress!

**Sanji**- (is smoking) Huh? Why?

**Bandit**- (sweat drops) Err… Sorry, Asaka! Don't think our muses are in the mood to listen. ;p Oh, and the lemon cookies were delicious! (glomps her and Roy fries us both)

_**moothril**_- (eyes plushies) Yes… lemon… You get lemon… (grabs plushies and flees)

_**arynna**_- Oh dear… (brain fried) You know what? They could! That's totally logical! I'm not gonna do that, because I think everyone (including me!) would be confused, but that's an excellent point! ;p Thanks for the review!

_**Nika**_- (grins) Mr. Hugs rocks! ;p

_**Angie-chan**_- (eyes pop out from number of reviews) Gods Angie, I forgot you reviewed so much! No way I can answer them all! But THANK YOU FOR THE FANART! (glomps you) I still love it to death! Your pictures equal love! Oh, and sorry for the sleep you lost reading my story… Fufufufufu…

_**alchemistgrl09**_- I'm sorry it took forever to update! (cries) Hopefully this chapter will appease you! Tis good, yes? ;p

_**Akumako**_- Shame on you for not reviewing! ;p And parents will do just about anything for their kids. My mom's a living example. ;p Thanks for the review! Made me happy!

_**Marii**_- I couldn't have Shayla's mom be that cruel. Yeah, she showed her love in one of the most oddest ways, but it's still love. I just couldn't accept Rhamara as pure evil. Bah, I get very attached to my characters, yes. Havoc and Fury is one of the only pairings I won't put in a lemon. Call me chicken but… (shrugs) They're too fluffy! Oh, and thanks a ton for the review!

_**MoonLightFight98**_- Oooo… I like your idea. It's gonna go in the lemon! (cheers and glomps you)

_**Hehe**_- I must admit, your reviews irked me at first. It's been a long time since someone has really criticized my story and I thought in truth you didn't like it. ;p I'm only human yes. But later when I re-read them, I realized that's just your opinion and you weren't dissing my story. So I owe you an apology for being an uptight butt head. Shayla probably does have too big of a part in the story, but it's not gonna change. I hope it doesn't bug you too much, though. :p Keep reviewing and critiquing please!

_**Lacuna Miyamoto**_- (bows) I'm so HAPPY! And there's no way you could be the proud mom, cause I'm almost 17. (laughs) I hate Mary Sues, but it wasn't too hard making sure Shayla wasn't one. I just made her everything they aren't. ;p Which kinda turned out to be like me, so that made it even easier. (glomps Shayla) I love my OC! Thanks for all your reviews, and you better review again! ;p

_**Anonymous**_- (hides in fear) I'm sorry! I totally forgot to warn everyone about the rating change. There's probably still some confused. (blushes in shame) Stupid me… And as for the lemon, it's not gonna be held on this site. If that gets people angry, they'll just have to deal. There will be a lime, but it shouldn't be too long. So you have nothing to worry about! ;p

_**Uniasus**_- I love Shayla, but suffer she must for a good fic story! Don't worry, I'll get mine later. (see Shayla coming after her with a whip) And as for her returning Ed and Al to themselves, technically she can, but she's not that good at controlling her alchemy. And all kinds of things can go wrong… so yes she can, but until she learns so restraint, she'd be advised not to. You'll find out about Ed later… ;p

_**Sori of Chrome Dragon**_- I'll check out your story sometime. Thanks for reviewing.

_**A**_- Well, it didn't come out SOON, but it did come out, right? That's good? ;p

**_AlibisDragon_**- You are extremely lucky! I was just about to post this and I checked my emails first, finding your review:p You read this in one sitting! (applauds) Even I can't do that. Bah, I write too much, not that you mind! Thanks for your review!... (stares at your name) I know who you are... (thinks hard) AHHHHHH! You write**Stealth:Or Lack Thereof**! (glomps you to death) I'm happy when my favorite authors review my storys! ;p

(faints) So… many… reviews! I thought I was gonna have an overload for a moment. ;p Hope everyone liked the chapter, and give me a review! They make me write faster, and you'll get your lemon sooner! (cackles)


	22. Deception

Bandit- Woohoo! Everyone has forgiven me!… Or most people have anyway. ;p

Ed- (looks around) LEMON?

Bandit- NO! That's in the next chapter!

Roy- Damn…

Bandit- Good things come to those who are PATIENT! (sighs) Hormonally stressed muses….

Ed- I blame that on you, Bandit.

Disclaimer- Nope. Nothing else to say.

(A/N)- This is the chapter before the lemon… Try to enjoy the chapter anyway. :p It's very good and you'll all be going, "WHAT THE HELL!" when you come to the end. Just wait and see… Trust me, I had to sit and think about my own story, 'cause I was getting lost… ;p

Something I want to call to everyone's attention... I'm in school people, and as mcuh as I hate it, school comes first, this story comes second. Yeah, it sucks but that's the way the world works. I'm NOT gonna stop this story, so don't worry about that, but you're gonna have to be patient for updates. I'm sure you all prefer quality over super quick updates, yes? Well, I hope you do, cause that's how I do it. So sorry for taking so long, but me and my betas want to make sure this story is up to par, so yeah! Just thought I'd tell you all.

OH! And to all those who guessed Jamanji for the 'movie blast' last chapter, you guys rock! XD

* * *

"We are so lost," Shayla mumbled. Telling time in the realm was next to impossible, but she guessed they'd been wandering around close to forever. 

"Shayla, do you recall a time when we were _not _lost?" Roy asked with a glance back at the woman. Ed was still a little ways ahead of them, searching for his body portal like a hound on a trail. Indeed, the search didn't seem to be going well, as the raven haired man swore he'd seen that patch of blackness before. "But she has a point, Ed. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

With a sigh, Ed stopped walking and turned around to face his friends. "No," he answered simply. "I thought I found something, but now I feel like I'm going in circles. Are you sure it's the brightest portal we can see, Hughes?" Ed glared at him, remembering the last time he'd taken Hughes' advice, only to wind up in a dream he didn't want to ever see. His arm and strength had returned upon stepping back into the realm, but the fresh memories were something he could do without. He'd have nightmares for a few days, that he was sure of.

Hughes just shrugged. "That's what the book said. Because your mind and body are still connected, even in this place, it should be easy to pick out."

"Yeah, well that book's probably a fraud," Ed grumbled.

"I'm guessing then that this place is bigger than we can comprehend. Or otherwise we really _are _going in circles," Shayla said, toying with her now snowy white hair. She hadn't bothered to change it back. "You don't think that maybe the Dream Alchemist is playing with us…"

"I doubt it. The Dream Alchemist's idea of fun is using our strengths against us, not leading us in the wrong direction. And why would he? He wants Ed's body as well, so I doubt he'd avert our course," Roy concluded, a dark look crossing his face.

That thought was mildly disturbing to Shayla. "That's something to think about, at least. I never thought about the Dream Alchemist ambushing us when we get to the body portals." She'd assumed that they were home free as soon as the body portals were in sight. It never occurred to her they might have to fight again. "Guess we have to be more careful." Not for the first time did she wish she had her mother's whip.

"Should we just keep wandering? Sooner or later I'll have to spot something…" Everyone except Roy nodded, and Ed fixed him with a curious glance. "Roy? What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Roy broke out of his reverie, a frown on his lips. "Uh, yes Edward. We should get going." He shot the boy a strained smile and motioned for him to lead. Ed stared at him quietly, mentally debating if he should prod or not. The Colonel obviously had something pressing on his mind, but finally he decided it wasn't the time to dig inside Roy's brain. Hughes could do it this time.

The man with glasses caught Ed's meaningful glance at him and nodded. Roy's attitude didn't escape him either. And by the way Shayla was leading Ed further ahead so Roy and he could have some privacy; the woman had caught on as well.

Hughes strode over to Roy, diving into the conversation with no restraint. "What's on your mind? You're worrying Ed, and we can't have that."

Roy felt a smile pull at his lips. Typical Hughes. He should've expected those three to pull a stunt like this. But the raven haired man was actually thankful he was getting questioned; right now he didn't want to keep his thoughts private. "It's frustrating," he sighed. "We know so little about our current situation."

"What do you mean?" Hughes asked. "I told you all I know."

"I'm not blaming you. We now know how to get out of the realm, and that's the most useful information we've come across. But being here made us overlook what we're expected to do in the first place."

At first Hughes had no idea what Roy was talking about. "Huh?… Wait, you mean stopping the killings?" The taller man slapped a hand to his forehead. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot about that!"

Roy snorted. "Yes. I forgot as well. We could try to do away with the Dream Alchemist here, except our chances of winning are slim. He knows how to control this place too well, which probably means he's been here for who knows how long…"

"Probably years… The book I found was old, so the military knew about this place for a good while. Long enough that they forgot."

"That's another thing. We don't know where _this _is. Giving it the title 'realm' doesn't make it one. This is more like an endless void."

"I guess, but sounds like you're stressing over nothing," the taller man stated, not quite seeing Mustang's point.

"Use your brain, Hughes. You and I both know that book you read was, more likely than not, modified. For all we know, there could be another way out of the realm than through our body portals. And if that's the case, when we leave from the realm…"

"The Dream Alchemist could get out and the murders will start up again," Hughes finished. "Should've figured that. Depressing as that is, at least Stanford would get fired."

Roy outright smirked at that. "I'd love to see that, but…" His smirk evaporated, and he went back to brooding. "Remember that Ed told us the memory we were in last was actually a desire he had as a child. That means now we'll have to deal with those as well as the memories. Finding Ed's body portal seems to be growing increasingly difficult. We don't know how long we'll be trapped in here. And then there's the fake Dream Alchemist as well…" Roy felt his brain pounding, and the man bit his lip to keep from growling out loud. "We don't even know why the Dream Alchemist wants Ed in the first place, or why the alchemists are being targeted. Maybe if we knew more about this realm and our enemies, the situation wouldn't look so bleak."

Hughes couldn't find anything of comfort to say. Roy was right, naturally. "True, but I doubt there's anything we can do about the lack of info. Let's face it. The only thing we can do right now is find the body portals. From what you guys told me, fighting the Dream Alchemist is next to impossible in the place, so it's not like we can hunt him down and interrogate him." Clapping a reassuring hand on Roy's shoulder, Hughes smiled down at this best friend. "You'll find the answers, Roy. You always do, but let's concentrate on getting out of here first. That way, at least we'll be on our own playing field and not on his."

Grudgingly, Roy let the subject drop. Hughes was right of course. Even if he did find the answers to all the questions plaguing him, they still needed to get Ed to his body portal. He was the center of all this, so his safety was essential.

The man glanced up at the said teen to see a pair of golden eyes studying him. They locked eyes for a second before Roy flashed Ed his trademark smirk, along with a lecherous glance up and down his body. A look of annoyance shadowed the blonde's face, and Ed turned away quickly, mumbling something unpleasant under his breath. Shayla also turned around and gave both men a mean look, then whispered some soothing words to ease Ed's temper.

"You keep this up, Ed's gonna kill you before the wedding," Hughes said, smirking at the wince from Roy. "Do you always have to rile him up?"

"It's amusing to see him lose control. And what are you talking about? You act as if I proposed to the boy."

Roy's friend tried to appear innocent, blinking owlishly at Roy. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Roy mumbled. "Spill it, Hughes. What are you and Shayla planning now?"

"That," Hughes started, "is classified information. Besides, we're not planning anything… if you hurry up and confess your feelings." The taller man elbowed Roy in the ribs gently. "We all know you're head over heels in love."

At the mention of the "l" word, Roy stiffened slightly. "Drop it, Hughes," he warned.

"Come on, Roy! Why won't you admit it?" Hughes raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Jessica still has a hold on you…"

"Of course not. That bitch is the last thing on my mind," Roy growled, glaring up at the man. "How could you even consider that?"

"Well then, what's the problem? Don't want to give up your female conquests?" Hughes tsked. "Or maybe you're not sure about your feelings?"

"No, Hughes… just… Why can't you drop it for once?" The longer Hughes kept guessing, the closer he'd get to the heart of the problem, one Roy wasn't sure he wanted to confront at the moment. Not in here of all places.

Hughes either didn't hear the note of desperation in Roy's voice, or was beyond caring. "Or maybe you think you're gonna mess up, and Ed would be better off with someone else." Silence met this, and Hughes knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Or at least close to it. "Roy…"

"It's nothing, okay?" Roy snapped. "Will you please leave it alone?" Hughes was a bit put off at the tone, but stayed silent despite his irritability. It was always annoying when Roy got like that, refusing to deal with a problem he had. No, the man just disguised it as something he already knew how to deal with, or ignored the problem all together.

"You can't keep doing this, Roy. You can't pursue a relationship with Ed if you have that many doubts. If you hold back, you'll lose him." Hughes was trying his hardest not to sound condescending. "Look, if you really care about Ed, then just tell him. I think he needs to know just how serious you are."

"…I…" Roy sighed softly. He didn't want to think about this now, but Hughes was a persistent bastard. "I didn't want it to get this serious… I knew I cared about Ed, but you know me. It's an inner struggle until the very end." A wry chuckle got out, and Roy closed his eyes to hide the unease he felt. "I guess in my head, I was still treating this as a conquest that was going to end sooner or later. But… now I want this to work, even if I have to go slow. And… I want to be sure about Ed's feelings." He could feel the weight of Hughes' eyes on him, and he shifted uncomfortably. "You're right." He admitted. "I need to tell him. This is all or nothing now."

"Thata boy!" Roy's confession brightened Hughes' mood considerably. "It will work out, Roy. We all know Ed is in love with you, so don't worry too much."

"Trust me; it's in my best interest if I were a little more cautious. I messed up before, and it almost cost me."

Hughes frowned, but Roy didn't see the expression. "I thought you said you were over Jessica. Would you make up your mind?"

"I'm not talking about her, Hughes. I almost messed up with Ed." Before Hughes could ask, Roy held up his hand to keep the flow of words at bay. "I went overboard one time and almost kissed him. Ed ran out, and that's the reason the Dream Alchemist caught him." Roy let his hand drop and hung his head in shame. "That's partly why I felt so responsible for Ed being injured."

A sharp slap knocked Roy's head forward, causing the man to hiss in aggravation more than in pain.

"Idiot," Hughes stated with exasperation. "You can be surprisingly dumb when you want to. You better apologize before Shayla finds out."

"I already apologized! And why did you hit me?" It took a lot to get a rise out of Hughes, but each time Roy did it ended up with him sporting a new bruise of some form.

"Because you're an idiot. You should be grateful Ed forgave you. Really Roy, you could've lost him forever with a stunt like that." Hughes chided his friend roughly, seeing the black eyes flash with annoyance and ignominy.

"Look, I know it was one of my more imprudent mistakes, but we made up," Roy said with irrateness, but didn't argue. "I just have to make sure I don't mess up again…"

"You won't. But be careful with him. There's a long list of people who will kick your ass if you ever hurt Ed." An uncharacteristic gleam shone from Hughes' eyes, producing a shudder from Roy.

"Am I to assume you're at the top of the list?" Roy asked warily.

"Actually, I think Alphonse and Shayla would scrap for the top position," Hughes mused. "Winry and Miss Pinako come in second or third, and I'm definitely after them. Then Hawkeye's waiting with her gun, and I'm sure Havoc would welcome you at the fifth slot with Fury." The man flashed Roy a toothy grin. "Yes, there's no doubt about it. There won't be anything left of you if you mess with Ed's head."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you all, but I'll finish myself off before you guys can get to me." Roy's eyes softened up as he gazed back to the golden haired youth in front of him. "I could never hurt him, at least not intentionally," he whispered.

Smiling to himself, Hughes didn't doubt Roy's words. _'They'll make it…' _he thought. It was rare to see that type of commitment in Roy's eyes. The man never went after something with all his heart unless he was serious. Even with Jessica there hadn't been that level of emotion.

The man was in love. Now it was a matter of getting him to admit it more openly…

"So, you knew Shayla when she was little?" Roy asked, changing the subject on purpose. Hughes decided he'd let the man run for now.

"Yep. It's weird, seeing her as an adult now. She was so…" Hughes struggled to find the right word. "So… defeated as a child." The word was sorely lacking, but it was the best he could come up with.

"How so?"

"When they sent her to my apartment, Shayla was so broken," the man said quietly. "I've never seen a child with that expression on their face. Like the world had been made to hate her, and she just accepted that for the truth."

"She was hated as soon as she was born. What did you expect?" Sighing, Roy once again took a glance at their friends. The young woman walked in sync with Ed, her white hair swaying with each step she took as she spoke in quiet tones. It was hard to imagine the caring Shayla giving up on anything, especially life. At least now he could understand why she never willingly gave up on anything or anybody, encouraging everyone to the end. It was her way of dealing with who she was. "At least she's better now."

"Is she…" That wasn't really a question, but not quite a statement either. "Well, that which doesn't kill you-"

"Makes you stronger," Roy finished with a small smile on his face. "And Shayla's got a lot of power."

"Now she's a living proverb," Hughes stated. "The shock must be wearing off, 'cause I don't feel that surprised anymore."

"Just add it to the growing list of Things We Never Knew Shayla Was," Roy recommended. "Much easier to keep track of that way." Hughes snickered at that, and he began to hurry after the others. "Come on. I doubt those two will be patient for much longer. Ed's probably dying to interrogate you." Silently, Roy agreed and picked up the pace, ready for another set of questions.

When he caught up Shayla had already pulled Hughes to the side, no doubt bombarding him with a series of questions. Roy snuck up next to Ed and adjusted his pace, waiting for the boy to speak first. Unfortunately, Ed seemed to remember the saucy look Roy had given him a few moments before and was determined to ignore the older man for a while. So the two walked in strained silence, or at least strained by Ed's standards. Roy was actually enjoying himself, if only because he knew it pissed off Edward. Some things never got old.

'_He'll crack eventually,' _Roy thought to himself. Stubborn or not, curiosity won each time when it came to golden haired boy. All Roy had to do was guestimate how angry Ed was and go on from there. "Are you still upset?" he asked, going for the direct approach.

"Bastard," Ed grumbled, pointedly looking away from him.

'_Only one _'bastard'_. He's not that upset,' _Roy concluded. In fact, Ed seemed to be more emotionally tranquil than he'd guessed. It would be wise of him to wait it out and let Ed talk first. Maybe a minute; two at the max.

Exactly a minute and a half later, Ed abruptly spun his head and fixed Roy with a glare. "Well?" he demanded. Roy congratulated himself.

"Well what, Ed?" he countered, playing stupid on purpose. Any excuse to see the teen turn red in the face.

As predicted, Ed's face started to resemble a tomato, but he suppressed his normal reaction of screaming and ranting. "What was that all about?" he asked through clenched teeth, seething inside. He knew Roy was doing it to get a rise out of him. Well, he'd show him! _'I can be calm. I can be calm. I can be calm.' _

"What was what all about? You're going to have to be specific," Roy chided.

'_I can't kill him. He's my commanding officer. It's not worth it. It's not worth it!' _

"You might want to calm down Ed. If you turn any redder, you'll get sunburn. Or," Roy mused, "you might just shrink from the heat… not that there's much shrinking you can do…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SM--"

"Ed, calm down. Roy, stop being a pain in the ass," Shayla hollered, not even looking away from Hughes when she said it.

It had the desired effect for Ed. He deflated, slightly upset that his close friend wasn't allowing him to give Roy the tongue lashing he deserved. Huffing to himself, Ed growled softly as he sensed Roy getting closer. "You just love to piss me off, don't you?"

"That question doesn't even merit an answer, Edward." The taller man shifted over until he was almost arm to arm with Ed. "Are you going to tell me what you wanted to know?" he teased. "Don't tell me you're actually worried about me, Ed."

"Yes I am." The answer was out before the teen had time to process the words, but that made them no less true. Ed turned to lock a fiery gaze with the very surprised man next to him. "I hate it when you do that, pretending nothing's wrong when there's obviously something on your mind. It worries the hell out of me. It's like you can't let anyone see that pass the smug attitude of yours when something's bothering you or the world will implode. And I bet you believe that too!"

Roy abandoned their little game in favor of taking in Ed's words. He hadn't expected such a venomous reaction. "Ed, I--"

"Oh, shut up. Can't you let me in, for once? You don't…" Ed trailed off suddenly, his face lighting up once more. "… You don't have to always rely on Hughes," he finished shyly, his anger diminishing. "You can talk to _me_…"

Well, that floored Roy. Ed, though immensely embarrassed, kept staring at Roy. Only now could the man see the hidden worry and anticipation flickering in the golden orbs. It hit a chord somewhere deep in him, stirring up feelings he never even had for Jessica, and Roy admitted he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Ed," he said softly, stopping the boy from walking. "I'm sorry." And he really meant it.

Ed must have sensed to absolute sincerity in Roy's voice because he finally looked away with a blush still on his face. "I didn't ask for an apology, you stupid Colonel," he replied gruffly. "I just… you don't have to keep everything in…"

"Oh? Think you can handle any and everything that runs through my head?"

"Of course." Ed smirked immediately, glad to be back on familiar ground. "If I can handle you when you're a bastard, a brooding Roy will be a walk in the park."

"You're sure? Are you _really _sure?" Ed's smirk was wiped off his face again, hearing the veiled current in Roy's tone. There was more to what Roy was asking for, Ed was sure of it. The question was like a hidden test, and Ed was almost afraid to answer. There was no uncertainty that his reply would either harm or help their shaky relationship.

Roy wasn't helping much, particularly with the intense gaze sent his way. It was unnerving to see how intently Roy was staring at him, as if his universe had narrowed and contracted to only Edward. He'd only seen that expression on Roy's face when it was something he really wanted, or _needed_; the fervent, glazed look that came into his eyes whenever he talked about being Fuhrer. The one look that meant Roy was concentrating on one thing only. Ed had never had that gaze turned on him; he felt horribly exposed and wasn't sure if he liked it. Despite this, Ed didn't have to really think about his answer.

"Yes, I'm sure." A small grin broke out on Roy's face, a genuine one that Ed swore he'd never seen. The man appeared so happy; it was a startling contrast from his usual haughty expressions. One corner of his mind wondered why Roy looked almost giddy enough to start singing, if such a thing were possible. Weirder things had happened. But then again, Ed wasn't quite sure what he'd said yes to. Whatever it was, it certainly made Roy pleased.

Ed let out an intelligent squeak as Roy cupped the boy's cheeks and kissed on the corner of his mouth, not quite letting their lips touch. The kiss was in its own way more intimate than any of the other 'affectionate' gestures Roy had bestowed on him, gentle as a night breeze but still heated enough to leave sparks flying inside Ed's head. When Roy did pull away seconds later, Ed crushed the need to chase after the man's lips, cursing the Colonel extensively for turning him into a pile of goo. It was so damn embarrassing!

Taking in Ed's dazed expression, Roy chuckled low in his throat. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to show his gratitude, but for once Roy's emotions got the best of him. "Thank you, Ed," he said quietly.

Ed blushed bright red, mumbling something that sounded like "whatever bastard" under his breath. He could still feel Roy's hands on his face, stroking his cheeks lightly and tenderly, and he wished the man would stop. It felt wonderful, but Ed was pretty sure Hughes and Shayla were watching, giggling like school girls watching their favorite kissing scene in a movie. Part of him didn't care and insisted he give Roy a real kiss, but the other part refused to budge if there was an audience present.

"Damn. And I forgot my camera." Roy's eyes twitched in heavy annoyance. He'd forgotten about those two…

"Good going, Hughes. Now they're gonna stop!" Shayla shouted. A loud cry was heard, and Roy just had to laugh. Shayla and Ed were sometimes so similar in temperament it was a blessing Hughes and himself were still alive.

"God, Shayla! That's no reason to kick me!" The tall man rubbed his aching shin, all the while sulking. It had no effect on Shayla. She glared down her nose, not pleased that they'd been found spying.

"That's what he gets," Ed muttered. He seemed to finally recover from all the blushing he'd done and moved away from Roy's hands. Every pore screamed at him to go back, demanding to feel that caress again. It took Ed a lot of willpower not to obey.

Roy's fingers itched, and not for the first time did Roy curse Hughes to a painful death, preferably at his own gloves. Ed refused to meet his eyes, and the warm moment disappeared into the darkness. _'Was nice while it lasted.' _

"… Roy?" Ed asked tentatively, continuing to stare away from him. "You are okay… right?"

Roy felt himself wanting to grin again. Seeing Ed showing his worry for him was endearing, not to mention sexy. "I'm okay now."

"Are you both done yet?" Robert tapped his foot in exasperation. "I'm tired of waiting for you two."

"…!"

It took everyone a brief second to act; seeing their red haired enemy stand amongst them with no fear was unexpected to say the least.

Shayla was the first to recover and react. "Bastard!" she hissed, momentarily forgetting she was weaponless. "You've got some nerve!"

Roy didn't even say anything. He just aimed and prepared to snap.

"Just wait! I'm not the Dream Alchemist!" Robert backed up warily from all the hated glares thrown at him. "I'm calling a truce here! Stupid fuckers…"

"Oh yeah, like we're really gonna believe you." Ed made his way over, hands ready to attack. "I want proof!"

"You're still alive! That should be proof enough!" Robert smirked nervously. "Do you really think the Dream Alchemist would let you live?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That doesn't mean we're gonna let you live!" Materializing in her hand, Shayla's whip appeared and she cracked it menacingly in Robert's direction, just missing the man's face. She smirked to herself, having to admit the realm's power could be quite useful. _'Not really my mother's, but I'm willing to work with it.'_

The man stumbled over his own lanky feet in his haste to get away, landing roughly on his backside. Any plan of joining forces was thrown firmly out his mind; he now wanted to escape unscratched, if that was possible. He supposed their reactions were normal. After all, he'd threatened them all at one point or another.

A tense silence settled over the five. Shayla, Ed, and Roy looked ready to do serious bodily damage to their visitor. Only Hughes gave the impression of being relaxed, his green eyes studying Robert quietly. He knew very well the man was telling the truth, judging from the fear radiating off of him; Hughes had a feeling the others knew it as well. "Come on, you guys. You know that's not the Dream Alchemist."

"Yeah, I know," Shayla answered, wrapping her new whip up, some of the tension seeping out of her. "I'm still just pissed that he called me a bitch before. I don't forget insults."

Ed relaxed as well. "Hey, I was following Shayla's lead." Roy gave no explanation, instead smirking evilly and lowering his arm, his middle finger and thumb still rubbing against each other.

Now knowing he'd been played, Robert's fear was pushed aside in favor of humiliation and bitterness. "Y-you stupid fuckers!" Robert jumped to his feet, rage shining in his eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?"

"Oh, get over yourself," Shayla snapped. "I suggest you tell us the reason you came to us, or I'll kill you on principle."

Robert looked like he'd just swallowed something sour but wisely kept quiet. No matter what they thought, he wasn't here to make trouble for them. He was willing to put aside his hate for the alchemists, as long as he got what he wanted.

"Well?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "What do you want with us?"

"I already told you! I'm calling a truce!"

"Why would _we _want a truce with _you_? You aren't much of a threat to us, and you lack a backbone anyway," Roy stated passively. "I don't think you're much use to us."

"He's got a point," Hughes told Robert. "If you have any information, start talking." Hughes tone was slightly cold; this man did try to kill him before.

"Not so fast. I have information that might help you, but I want something in return…" Robert grinned wickedly at them all. "If I help, you have to help me get back at the Dream Alchemist."

Shayla frowned darkly. Not only did she hate striking deals with criminals, but it was next to impossible to defeat the Dream Alchemist while they were in the realm. Surely the fake knew that. Before she could speak however, Ed answered back.

"No deal. You want to defeat the Dream Alchemist, do it alone."

"Edward…" Roy warned, but Ed cut him off.

"Forget it!" The teen whirled to face Mustang. "I refuse to do this. Did you forget all the people he's killed? He almost got _Hughes_, for cripes sake!"

"Calm down, Ed," Shayla soothed, but it was a losing battle. Ed didn't want to be consoled.

"How can we trust him? For all we know he could help us defeat the Dream Alchemist then stab us in the back later!"

"Never!" Robert's body shook with concealed fury, ready to lash out at the small teen. "I would never backstab someone!" he hissed through his teeth. "I'm not like you fuckin' State Alchemists who'd sooner kill your own mother for power than keep a promise! You think you're so high and mighty, but you're nothing but lowlife fuckin' _dogs_!" He spat in Ed's general direction.

The mother comment sent Ed into a frenzy, and Roy held onto the red jacket in an attempt to keep Ed from committing homicide. "Ed! Calm down!"

"What is your problem with State Alchemists?" Shayla snarled, having to move in Ed's way in case Roy lost his grip. "What the hell have we done to you?"

"You fucked me over, that's what! You bastards took away my dream, my life!"

"Oh, boo hoo! Are we supposed to feel sorry for you? Well think again, dumbass!" Shayla screamed, effectively hushing Robert up in her rage. "Killing people doesn't get you sympathy! And you're not the only one who's been fucked over by the military, so get over it!"

"You have no idea what I went through," Robert whispered savagely.

"Likewise," Shayla snapped back, her hand inching toward her whip.

Around that time, Hughes decided that it was time to play peacemaker. "Guys!" He grinned uneasily and slid in between the two. "Now's not the best time to be at each other's throats."

Shayla looked ready to argue, but Hughes covered her mouth. "I'm serious, Shayla. Killing him won't help us."

"It wouldn't hurt us either!" Ed shouted, still restrained by Roy.

"They have a point, Hughes," Roy said, his black eyes hardening as he glanced at Robert. "Unless he proves he's trustworthy, I'm inclined to agree with Shayla and Ed."

"Proof? Proof!" Their idiocy was astounding to Robert. "Don't you get it? The Dream Alchemist is after me!"

"Why would he want _you_?" Ed asked.

"To kill me, you stupid fu--"

"If you say that word one more time, you won't have to worry about the Dream Alchemist," Roy warned, massaging his right glove. Robert's anger went up a few notches at the command, but he knew a good threat when he heard one.

"He wants to kill me," Robert gritted out. "That way, I won't be able to tell you anything about him!"

Shayla mumbled something from behind Hughes' hand. "Oh, sorry!" The only reply he got was a glare.

"What do you know about the Dream Alchemist?" she asked suspiciously. "A weakness?"

A flash of uneasy passed through Robert's green eyes. "Not quite…"

"Then we're not interested." Shayla turned away and began walking. "Come on. I've heard enough of this."

"So you don't want to know where this place is? Or who the Dream Alchemist is? Who I am?"

"Shayla stop." Roy commanded, his throat going dry. He was aware Hughes was looking at him, but didn't return the gaze. "Are you saying you can show us?"

"Just because I can't find a weakness doesn't mean you won't," Robert said, oddly subdued. "I'll show you everything I know."

"In return for helping you?" Shayla asked, still all spite and anger. When Robert didn't answer, Shayla turned around and strode up to him. "Well?"

"In the end, you'll still have to fight him. Whether you want my help or not is up to you."

"I still don't trust you."

"And I hate your fuc-- frickin' guts," Robert parried. "You don't know the shit I went through, and I'm not asking for your pity. If you knew what happened, then you'd understand why I can't let my hate go!"

"Tell me then." Shayla's short comment caught Robert off guard. It had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in his past… "Tell me what the big deal is."

"Y-you want to know?" he asked incredulously, staring at her with suspicion. "You'd actually want to know about _my _memories?" This had to be some sort of trick, but the woman looked sincere. Pissed, but sincere.

"If it will shut you up, then yes. Annoys the hell out of me when people cry about their angsty pasts. If you tell us about yourself and the Dream Alchemist, we'll consider your deal." Shayla didn't bother waiting for an answer. She turned around, grinning at her friends. "So what do you say guys? Why not take a little detour?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea…" All Ed wanted was to get out and get his body back. Or so he kept telling himself. _'How the hell did we end up doing this?' _It had happened so fast… One moment they're looking for his body portal, and the next they were blindly following a major enemy, all in the name of curiosity. 

"So you're not the least bit curious, Edward?" Roy teased, knowing very good and well part of Ed was interested. In response the boy nudged Roy hard in his side, grinning at the grimace he got from his commander.

"I didn't say that," Ed argued. "But this could be the perfect trap, leading us to this 'memory portal' while the Dream Alchemist lurks around and attacks when we're caught off guard."

"True, but remember we have Shayla. She can see the portals, so if anything goes wrong she'll lead us to the nearest one." Roy lowered his eyes to the ground in thought. "And I doubt that will happen. Our fake isn't a very good actor from what I've seen. I actually believe that the Dream Alchemist wants him dead."

"Yeah, but we still need to find my body portal."

"We don't know how long it will take. But we're still looking. This time we just have a destination in mind."

Ed still wasn't eased. "I know, but…" The Colonel always appeared to have his bases covered.

Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder, and surprisingly the boy accepted the gesture. "I distrust him as much as you and I'm not one to give most people the benefit of the doubt. Still… If there's a chance he could show us something, then there's really no choice right now."

'_Well, there's no point in arguing…' _Ed decided with a frown trying to surface. When Roy wanted to find information, it would take hell to stop him. One of the Colonel's favorite pastimes was unraveling a mystery, especially when it involved people he cared about or himself. And Ed had to admit, he _was _kind of curious.

This didn't stop him from locking his eyes on their new found ally, for lack of a better word. Ed noticed Shayla walked behind the fake, hand on her whip and twitching to strike. Obviously she was starting to doubt this little side trip as well. _'This better be worth it…' _Ed thought.

"We're almost there," Robert called to them, his eyes darting back and forth, just in case. He didn't put it past these alchemists to attack him with his back turned, but they weren't the current threat. If the Dream Alchemist found them, they would die; simple as that. He needed to hurry up and show them, even if it proved to be a huge waste of time.

"Hey! I thought we would find out more about you, too!" Shayla snapped.

"You will! Stop nagging me woman!" The Ishbalan silently fumed, forcing herself not to react violently.

"Shayla." Hughes addressed Shayla quietly. It seemed only willpower alone was keeping his friend from murdering their new guide. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I don't know anymore… I guess it wouldn't really matter if we knew more about him." She sighed quietly and looked Hughes in the eyes. "But after all that's happened to us, I want to know what makes this guy tick."

"Why?" Hughes asked.

"I guess I don't really think he's much of a bad guy," Shayla admitted softly so no one else could here. Hughes' eyebrows shot up, but he remained quiet. "Yeah, it's his fault we're in here, but I get the strong feeling that life screwed him over. Maybe I just feel I can relate, you know?" Hughes nodded, not that Shayla was paying attention. She had her eyes on Robert. "Guy still pisses me off though…" Hughes snickered to himself.

After that no one spoke until the tall red head stopped, motioning for them all to gather around. Shayla held back a gasp. Of all the portals the group had come into contact with, this one overshadowed them all. The top of the sphere reached a good ten feet in diameter she guessed, and dark reds and blacks mixed together, making it appear almost sinister. If the colors represented anything, this wasn't a cheerful portal to go through.

"This is it, though I doubt you _alchemists _can see it." The man spat out the word _'alchemist' _with extra spite.

"Actually, I can," Ed replied stiffly.

"Same here," Roy said.

"Me too," Hughes spoke, grinning a bit.

"And it's huge," Shayla finished. "Obviously the Dream Alchemist's memory hasn't faded." Robert shot her a particularly nasty look which the woman quickly returned.

"Surely this isn't his only memory portal," Roy said. "How do you even know this is his, or it's the one we need?"

"You're pretty stupid for a Colonel, aren't you?" Robert scorned, but Roy didn't take the bait. "The Dream Alchemist and I have been here longer than I care to tell you, so we've picked up tricks you'd never figure out. He stored all his memories in one portal."

"Interesting…" Roy muttered, glancing back at the portal. "We really don't know much…"

"You still have yet to tell us about yourself," Shayla said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I think you better explain."

"Sure, if you don't mind the Dream Alchemist visiting us while I tell you fuckers my life story!" Robert through his hands up in exasperation. "First, we need to hurry and see the memory. If he finds us near his portal, then it's over. We're dead." Even Shayla couldn't argue with that logic, and reluctantly nodded her head to show she understood.

"I don't think we should all go in," Hughes stated, and everyone turned to stare at him with shocked expressions. "Hey, I'm serious! You already said the Dream Alchemist wants you dead so you can't tell us anything," Hughes said to Robert, "So it's plausible that he's on his way right now. Two of us should try and distract him so the rest have some time to analyze the memory, at the very least."

Slowly, Roy nodded in agreement. "You might be right. If we're all in the memory, he'll be able to dispose of us when we come out."

"Are you guys serious?" Shayla asked incredulously, followed closely by, "Well, I'm staying in the realm. Since I can see the portals it will be easier to escape." She shrugged. "Besides, you'll need me to keep an eye on this portal. It's a different color than the rest, so I won't get lost. Just don't take too long."

"Time flows differently between the portals," Robert explained gruffly. "We may seem to take a few minutes, or a few hours. You'll just have to wait. But don't worry, the Dream Alchemist likes to play with his prey," he sneered. Everyone ignored the last comment.

Ed tried to speak up, but Hughes beat him to it. "Well, I'm going with Shayla," he declared. "Ed and Roy should go to the memory…" The word 'together' hung around there heads like a cloud, and Shayla grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Both she and Hughes started snickering for obvious reasons while Ed turned bright red.

Roy hid his smirk quite well. If he was stuck with Ed, why complain? Sure, there would be someone else accompanying them… Reticently the Colonel shot Robert a little glare.

Much less enthused, Edward shot the Flame Alchemist a look that clearly said, "Touch me once and I'll castrate you." Roy could only sigh softly. _'Business before pleasure.'_ Seemed he really wouldn't get to have fun until this was over.

"I don't give a shit what you all do," Robert impatiently growled, annoyed from watching their easy laughter. "Can we get on with it?" Without another word he stepped into the portal, confident they'd finally follow his lead again.

"Gods, he's such a dickhead," Shayla muttered, glaring at the portal. "Good luck trying not to kill him."

In a second Roy's face turned grave. "Neither of you better die, and that's an order." His expression softened a tad. "The Dream Alchemist is no pushover. Besides, I still need you idiots to help me become Fuhrer."

Hughes waved it off and Shayla rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but both of them did a quick salute anyway. "Yes, sir." Still grinning to themselves, the pair made their way back out into the endless darkness for their brief mission.

Ed stared at their disappearing backs, silently wished Hughes and Shayla luck even though he was fairly positive he'd see them soon. If he'd known the future, he would've at least given them both a farewell hug. It would be a while before he saw his friends again.

* * *

"You think they'll be okay?" Shayla asked, occasionally turning around to see if she could still make out the ominous portal. "I mean, I still don't really trust that fake." 

"This is Ed and Roy we're talking about. They'll be fine," Hughes assured. "Save some of the worry for us."

Shayla only sniffed haughtily; her hand now rested lightly on her new whip. "We can take him, Hughes. And if we can't, I'll find a portal where we can dive for."

Hughes eyed her whip. "Is that your mother's?"

"…No. This one isn't even real, remember?" Shayla sighed to herself. "Actually, this entire place shouldn't be real, but it is. Don't you find it strange?"

"It's hard not to. The human mind is a very complex thing. What might be reality for one person is imagination for the next, so sometimes it's impossible to tell what is real and what isn't. We should be happy we don't have to think so hard about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said. In this place, everything's real," Hughes explained. "Nothing's impossible here, so that makes it all the more dangerous. At the same time, it makes us more prepared. If we know anything can happen, then we'll expect anything."

'_I suppose that's good for you…'_

Shayla swore in Ishbalan, her whip already out and waiting. Hughes had barely enough time to slide his knives out before an explosion of wind hit them head on, forcing both to fly onto their backs.

'_But I doubt you expected that.'_

The blow hadn't been intended to kill them, but groggily Hughes climbed to his feet, his head pounding. _'Damnit, it hasn't been five minutes and he's already found us!'_

The Dream Alchemist leisurely walked toward them, arms folded and grin firm on his face. "Now, don't look so surprised, Mr. Hughes. I know Robert much better than you do."

"Robert?" Shayla asked, moving closer to Hughes. "You mean the fake?"

The Dream Alchemist's eyebrows shot up. "_'fake?'_" A smirk graced his lips. "That's the best name I've heard for him. Yes, he is very much a fake, in more ways than one."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Shrugging, the tall red-head materialized a set of gloves, slipping them over his hands. "I doubt it matters if I tell you or not… But, I suppose it'd be more interesting. It _will _take a while for those three to return from my memory."

Hughes paled significantly. "You were watching?" he whispered.

"But of course, Mr. Hughes. Robert's not very clever, I assure you." The smirk fell off his face, replaced by one of annoyance. "But then again, Robert's not much anything besides decent entertainment." He shrugged, unconcerned. "Makes no difference now."

Quickly, the Dream Alchemist looked up sharply and aimed a gloved hand at Shayla, who was slowly inching away with Hughes. "Now now now. I can't have you leaving yet," he chided gently, though his eyes burned with something related to amusement and hate. "Not when I have a story to tell you."

"We don't want to hear any of your shit," Shayla snapped, angered by the helplessness she now felt. "And don't think we'll just bow down. We _will _fight back."

The man shrugged again. "Be my guest. It makes this all much more interesting."

"Hughes now!" At Shayla's command the two ran in opposite directions, Hughes to the left and Shayla to the right. The Ishbalan's whip was out and she threw the tip at their enemy, praying for a direct hit.

The Dream Alchemist didn't move; he didn't even look at them. The whip sailed through the air and caught the side of his face, the skin immediately cracking and a trail of blood pouring downing his cheek. His head jerked from the impact, but otherwise there was still no movement.

Hughes was by now a good distance away from both the woman and the man. Eying Shayla's position, he concentrated on the realm itself, like the book had told him. A second later, a barrage of knives, aimed at the Dream Alchemist, appeared out of nowhere and shot through the darkness like arrows. "Shayla, get out of the way!" he shouted. She was still too close to the attack.

The woman wasted no time in dodging Hughes' impressive attack variation. The knives whistled above her head as she hit the ground and crawled away without seeing if the assault hit their intended victim. "A little warning in advance would be nice next time!" she shouted. "Those could've hit me!"

Instead of replying, Hughes was on the move again. "Shayla get away from him!" The desperation in his voice startled her, and she knew Hughes' attack had failed.

"You have the power of the realm at your disposal, and that's the best you two can come up with?" The Dream Alchemist tsked and shook his head, pulling a knife out of his skull. "Very disappointing. I expected much better." One by one each knife dropped unceremoniously to the floor and disappeared until only the bleeding man remained. "Though I must admit for any normal person that attack would've finished the job."

His distant smile horrified Hughes more than the rivers of blood flowing down his body.

"Now, let's raise the stakes." The entire realm appeared to shake with an unknown force, literally knocking Hughes to the floor again and preventing Shayla from climbing to her feet. The earthquake continued until huge, thick walls of vines and bushes shot out from the floor and far over their heads until the tops were beyond sight. The walls then began to connect at random angles, hiding everything from view except for a few narrow paths of darkness to walk on. After that, everything went still, save for Hughes' heavy breathing.

'_Well, this isn't good.' _

Cursing his luck, Hughes picked himself off the ground and slowly inspected his odd prison. The walls appeared very thick, so forcing his way through them was out. So he opted for a more convenient way of dealing with the greenery. "When in doubt, burn it down," he recited.

It was easier said than done. Hughes concentrated on the foliage, envisioning it swallowed by flames and burning to the ground in his mind's eye. Nothing happened.

'_Please, I thought you were smarter than that. The realm will work for you, but only if your mind is stronger than the person you're up against. My allusion is stronger than yours, Mr. Hughes.' _

'_So the more powerful the mind, the better the realm reacts?' _"Damn, I have the worst luck."

'_I agree with you, Mr. Hughes. _The echoing voice in his head jolted Hughes back to his present situation. _'And I'm afraid I can't let you wander around my realm. After all, you're trying to distract me, yes?' _Hughes stubbornly refused to answer, but the Dream Alchemist just chuckled. _'Have you already forgotten your thoughts aren't save from me? Not that I needed to read you mind. But don't worry, I'll let your friends see my memories. It won't matter in the end. At the present moment I'd rather deal with you and the girl.'_

A shrill scream vibrated in the realm, causing the hairs on Hughes' back to stand straight up. "SHAYLA!" The man ran the length of the path in front of him, the greenery preventing him from heading left and directly toward the yells. The screaming continued, growing more distressed and agonized by the second.

'_Didn't I have a story to tell you? Oh, yes…'_

Hughes kept up his rapid pace, turning at an available left turn and hoping it lead to Shayla. But like most mazes, his path unexpectedly stopped and he ran into a T-section leading up or down. He took the upper path and promptly ran smack into a dead end. "Shit."

'_Once there was a man who had a dream, but the ones he trusted most took it away and left him broken.' _

The dead end forced Hughes to turn around and back track for the T-section, but after a minute of searching it seemed to have disappeared. In its place a sloping turn to the right showed and Hughes had no choice but to follow it. He couldn't go back to the dead end.

'_Alone and devastated, he found a friend and with the friend's help began to live a lie, letting anger that wasn't his destroy his soul until there was no truth left of him. He became his lie, his hate. And since his hate was fake, so was he.' _

The man's lungs burned from running, but he kept going. Shayla had long stopped screaming, her silence weighing him down and making his body ache with deep apprehension. He wouldn't let his mind wander; he had to keep looking for her, even if something told him he was already too late.

'_But now he knows the truth. He knows what he feels isn't real, and with that knowledge, he's acquired his own hate. But is the hate really his, or another lie? Does his true hate make him real again?'_

To Hughes, the voice seemed to be closing in on him. The winding path kept going and going, and endless twist to where the end might never come. "This is ridiculous!" He stopped his running, his breath coming in short gasps as he leaned against the large vegetation. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing out, but kept his ears alert for any noise. _'Shayla…' _Damn, the girl hadn't made a peek since the screaming ceased. It was getting harder to tell himself she would be fine. "Shit. Shayla, I'm sorry."

"So let me ask you this, Mr. Hughes. If I replaced what you feel with a lie, does that make you real anymore? Or if I put you in a lie, does that make the lie real or _you _the lie?" Hughes opened his eyes to see a path right in front of him, the Dream Alchemist staring at him passively. "Well?"

"Where's Shayla?" Hughes whispered.

His enemy smiled, taking large steps towards the other man. "She's not real anymore."

* * *

"So… where exactly are we again?" Ed asked. 

Robert kept the nasty retort in his throat as Roy gave him a warning look. The Colonel still had his gloves out. "I don't know," he ground out. "I haven't seen the Dream Alchemist's memories in a long time."

"Tell me you at least now where the portal is…" The last thing Roy wanted was to be stuck in his enemies' memory.

"Of course I know where it is! I'm not some stupid fucker like you alchemists!" Robert whirled on Roy, his anger sending his green eyes blazing. "Don't mistake me for something as low as you!"

"You know, you remind me of someone," Roy said disinterestedly. "Someone who will go off the handle when you make the slightest reference to his lack of height, even by mistake."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'S NON-EXISTENT?"

Roy smirked at the fuming blonde. "Now Edward, why would I ever say that?"

"You bastard…" Ed muttered, feeling the need to punch the man. "You did it on purpose!"

"If you two fuckers are done, can we please get on with it? You might attract attention, and that will ruin everything!" Robert snapped. Both Roy and Ed abandoned their game in favor of glaring at their new comrade.

"And what, pray tell, will happen?" Ed sneered.

Robert returned the expression, arms folded in annoyance. "If anyone sees us, the true memory will be ruined. That's the reason you guys kept having different versions of your memories. If you don't interfere in any way, the memory won't change." Ed scowled softly, because Robert, for once, had a legitimate reason to shout at them.

"So if we interfere, events might change." Roy nodded to himself, then motioned for Robert to lead again. "We'll stay quiet. You won't even notice we're here."

The red head only snorted at the Colonel. Finally he turned back to the long, dusty road and toward the lone, little house sitting quietly on the sandy hill.

The house was hands down one of the most rundown Ed had ever seen, and he'd seen plenty. The window shudders hung from brown, rusted hinges and strips of brown paint peeled all the way from under the roof to the ground. Pieces of glass littered the ground; the windows looked as if they'd been blown out with impressive strength. Even this far from the house, Ed and the others had to watch the ground for glass. The front door was missing, and a pile of dust blown from the wind took its place, though that was rapidly disappearing because of the wind. No lights seemed to be on, leaving the inside dark and uninviting. "We have to go in there?" Ed didn't sound too thrilled.

"We can't go in there. That's where the Fuhrer is," Robert stated, his voice straining at the end of the sentence. "We'll have to watch from the back window, since that's where everything's happening." He shot them a warning look. "No talking from here on out, understood?" Ed didn't take kindly to being ordered around, and only Roy's glance in his direction kept him in place. Robert smirked to himself.

The closer they got, the more ugly and rundown the house looked. Some pieces of wood jutted out like splinters, and the roof was sagging slightly. Now Ed could make out a horde of large rats climbing over and through the sand, many with pieces of rotting food in their mouths. Those that spotted the coming travelers squeaked and darted off into the house in fear, not unlike a school of fish. The entire ground appeared to move.

'_Disgusting,' _Ed thought to himself, golden eyes narrowed at the sight. Roy wrinkled his nose in distaste and slowed his pace while Robert ignored it all as if the rats weren't there.

"They're not important. I'm sure you big, bad alchemists can handle a few rodents…" Robert didn't hide his obvious mockery.

"I thought you said no talking," Ed rejoined. Robert turned red in the face and said nothing, letting the shorter man revel in his small victory.

Roy and Ed followed the fake alchemist as he crept slowly to the back of the house. As they moved forward, voices emerged from inside.

"--ing too long, Mr. Anderson. We need the results now." (1)

"You'll get the results when I'm good and ready to give it to you, Steven. Until then, you're welcome to wait like the rest of the military." The man bellowed out a hoarse laugh and then went into a fit of coughing.

"I didn't pay you to mess around," Steven warned, his tone becoming icy. "You've had the military's money and support for more than two years. I want results. Have you forgotten we're at war?"

"Like I give a monkey shit about some war," Anderson wheezed, then coughed again. "And as for money, I've noticed you've been holding out… or maybe you missed the rats outside…" As if in response, a series of squeaks went off, followed by a disgusted grunt.

"If you spent your funds correctly, I wouldn't have to withhold your funds."

The group reached the back of the house and eyed the field of beer bottles and garbage. Snakes, lizards, and other small animals crawled over their abundant food source without so much as a glance toward their visitors. Warily, Ed and the others slid up close to the back wall and carefully made their way to the only window, where the conversation could be heard more clearly.

"With all due respect, _Fuhrer_, you barely gave me enough to write my research on paper! You should be happy I'm still willing to work on this 'project' of yours. Hell, you should be thankful I haven't tattled yet. The government would pay a fortune if they knew what their beloved Fuhrer was up to." Anderson slurred like a drunken man. He must've hit a sore spot, because the Fuhrer began to sputter in irritation.

"I'll have you know I'm doing this for the people," he seethed. "Everything I do if for my people!" As an after thought, he added, "And you'll watch your tone, Anderson. Just because we used to be comrades…"

Anderson snorted. "I don't give a shit about you being Fuhrer. Remember, I was there when you were a lowlife soldier. And you could be doing this for that whore you call a wife. All I want is the recognition. As long as everyone knows I made your damn arrays, then everything will be hunky dory."

The Fuhrer was silent for a moment, and Ed was afraid the discussion had ended. "So you _do _have them done…" he finally whispered. "How long?"

"How long what?" Anderson asked, playing dumb.

"How long have the arrays been done, you ignominious excuse for an alchemist!"

"Watch it, Steven." The alchemist's tone had grown indifferent, but the underline threat was present. "Don't ever insult my skill. I'm the best alchemist you have, so you'd do well to show some respect." Something about the way Anderson talked sparked a nerve inside Roy's mind. He'd heard Anderson before, he was sure of it.

"I don't think you have any right to order me around! I might give you a longer leash, but you're still a dog of the military. Now I suggest you hand over the arrays you have, or I promise to destroy what little alchemic career you have." The threat hung low over the men's heads, thickening the air. A few moments later, shuffling was heard, and the sound of papers being arranged filled the silence.

"There are two arrays," Anderson stated, his tone laced with hatred but with a tinge of respect put in for show. "The first one sends the user and the target to a place where you can access your memories and dreams and whatnot. The second is much more powerful, and can only be used by a strong alchemist. And I mean _strong_." Anderson stopped talking, as if waiting for the Fuhrer to digest the information.

"Keep going…"

"The second array will send anyone using alchemy at that present time into this… realm. Both arrays are to be drawn invisible, as you requested." A burst of pride filled Anderson's voice. "With the second array, all you have to do is wait for the enemy's alchemists to activate an array or tattoo. When that happens, draw the array quickly and they'll all be sent to the realm. It's that simple."

"Hmmm… I believe you've outdone yourself, for once." The Fuhrer sounded relatively pleased with whatever he was looking at. "I will have someone test it out soon. If it exceeds my expectations, you'll get a nice pay raise… and the recognition you deserve."

"Of course… Fuhrer." Anderson spat the word out.

After that was said, Robert wasted no time in ushering Roy and Ed out toward the desert just as the Fuhrer made his way out the small house, accompanied by a few muscled, military men, all equipped with guns and other weapons.

'_That's some heavy protection against one alchemist…' _Ed thought. The Fuhrer almost always had bodyguards to accompany him, but this seemed a bit much. _'Anderson must be as skilled as he claimed…' _

"Don't fall behind!" Robert snapped, averting Ed's attention. The teen scowled darkly but said nothing as the man led him and Roy to the portal sitting out in the hot sun.

* * *

Hawkeye leaned against a wall with a very worried Gracia staring down at Hughes. "Do you know when he'll wake up, Hawkeye?" 

"I'm sorry Gracia… but he didn't tell me. It depends on how soon he finds the Colonel and the others…" Hawkeye didn't want to worry Gracia. Hughes had given her an estimate for time; about a week. It was starting to border on two. They'd managed to sneak some medical equipment out for the comatose patients, but the shape shifter's words still echoed in her head.

_**Don't blame me when you bring about the end of the world as you know it!**_

'_It's my responsibility,' _she thought. _'If something goes wrong, the Colonel would want me to take the best course of action.'_ If the world really was in danger, Roy wouldn't hesitate to hold off his own needs for the good of the people. Bastard though he was, the man's heart was in the right place.

That would just make it harder to kill him.

'_Damn you, Roy. You always leave me to clean up your mess.' _Her face took on a soured expression, her trigger finger itching. The problem with Hughes' plan was there would be no way for him to contact reality and her what was happening. Hawkeye was going on blind faith, but faith couldn't always save thousands of people…

Plus, Stanford was breathing down her neck. He obviously thought Roy had had plenty time to grieve and could return to Central. Hawkeye had spent the entire day avoiding him and threatening Havoc to stop molesting Fury in the office. The could be married for all she cared; she still expected their paperwork to be finished by the end of the afternoon… though it was amusing to see Cain turn multiple shades of red whenever she unexpectedly walked in and Havoc had his hand down the smaller man's pants…

The woman had to shake herself mentally before she went off on a tangent. There was still the problem with her unconscious friends. _'It's my call.' _Fury wouldn't have the guts, and Havoc was just flat out refuse. Brenda and Farman were practically useless this time. That left herself…

Hawkeye glanced at the bed and felt her heart clench at the sight of Hughes and Shayla, their chests rising in slow deep breaths. They'd both grown a bit paler, but other than that there was no change. They were helpless lying there, fighting a battle she couldn't see and the longer she stared at them, the less she believed she could kill them. It hurt too much to even think about it, like she'd already given up on them; like she was betraying their trust.

"Hawkeye?" The blond woman started and looked up at Gracia. "Is there something wrong?" Hughes' wife stared quietly at the Lieutenant, waiting for an answer. The woman looked so worried, her usual calm façade slipping into something more downhearted.

"I'm sorry, Gracia. I was just thinking." Hawkeye said nothing more, pushing herself off the wall and toward the door leading downstairs. "I have to go, but if you notice any change, call me." The brunette nodded, watching the other leave without another word.

For a while Gracia did nothing but go back to staring at her husband, grief threatening to cloud her senses. She already knew Hawkeye had been lying to her, for the brunette's own peace of mind, but it still hurt knowing her husband might never wake up.

"Hughes, your and the others really need to wake up soon," she whispered forlornly.

* * *

"Why the hell is it so dark? Are we back in the realm?" Ed asked, groping for something to hold on. "If this is a trick…" 

"Calm down, I haven't done anything," Robert snapped testily. "This is a break between the two joined memories, alright? We're gonna end up at the same place as last time, so don't bother talking."

As predicted, the darkness disappeared and the same, rundown house emerged before them. The only difference was the shouting accompanying the night air, violent words being exchanged at a rapid speed.

This time Ed didn't bother following Robert, and he snuck to the house with Roy next to him, leaving a fuming red head behind.

"THIS WASN'T THE ARRAYS WE AGREED TO!" Ed froze and exchanged a look with Roy. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US THE ARRAYS WOULD AFFECT OUR ALCHEMISTS AS WELL!"

"Oh, calm down, Fuhrer. It's a minor setback. And besides, this is war. What are a couple of alchemists?" Ed could almost see the alchemist's lips twitching in a smirk. "You should be thrilled. Not only will you get rid of your enemy's strongest offence, you don't have to worry about your own men rebelling. There's not much they can do when their souls are gone."

"We had an agreement!" The Fuhrer hissed at him. "This is a complete failure! Do you realize almost everyone in the lab died because of that array!"

"That many alchemists in one place?" Anderson tsked loudly, not really caring. "Really Fuhrer, you should know better. Think of the damage they could do…"

"You idiot, you still don't get it! Not only did _our _alchemists die, but so did children within a five mile radius, ALL PRACTICING ALCHEMY!" The Fuhrer howled in rage, and a flood of noises and crashes filled the house. "DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIBLE THIS IS? YOU JUST COST ME MY JOB! THE GOVERNMENT IS ON MY ASS, WAITING FOR AN EXPLANATION!"

"So you barge into my house for an apology? Not my problem… _Steven_. If you expect me to feel remorse, you've come to the wrong place. As far as I see it, that's just less competition for me in the long run." Ed hissed between his teeth, and by pure instinct, began to raise his hands to a clapping position. _'The bastard! I'll show him!'_

"No Ed!" Roy grabbed both his hands and calmly lowered them, shooting the boy a warning look. "Memory," he mouthed, and he waited for Ed's temper to fall back.

"You're not human…" The anger had diminished, replaced by sick awe.

"And you are?" Anderson sneered. "Far as I see it, you care more about your career than the alchemists killed. At least I'm honest about my priorities, while you hide behind your fake speeches and false promises. I don't care if you are the Fuhrer, Steven. I'll always know what a embarrassment you really are."

"How dare you…"

"Leave, Fuhrer. I don't care if you use the arrays or not, but remember: All the recognition goes to me. I made those arrays, not anybody else. Is that clear?"

Maybe it was that last command that set off the gunshots, but a moment later the sound of firearms exploded inside and continued on for several moments.

Ed's eyes widened in shock, part of him not surprised but still unable to believe what was happening. Roy carefully examined Ed's expression before closing his own dark eyes. _'What a fool…' _Only the a foolhardy man openly rebelled against the Fuhrer like that. The man had been asking for it.

"Did he really think he'd get away with deceiving me? The military will be much better without him…" The Fuhrer snorted to himself, the ordered his body guards to search the house. "Search for any notes on the arrays and bring them to me. We won't let the public know about this."

"Sir." The men shuffled inside, turning over various objects before one called the Fuhrer over. "I think these are it, sir."

"Very good. You'll speak nothing about tonight, or you'll suffer the same fate as Anderson." The three began to walk out, but before they got far the Fuhrer spoke again. "Oh, and just leave him. Let the rats deal with his corpse."

Roy kept Ed silent as the Fuhrer and his bodyguards filed out the small house leaving murder in their wake. When he deemed it safe enough for conversation, he commented, "Well, that was certainly educational."

"This is all so fucked up," Ed breathed, not sure if he should be angry or some other emotion.

"I agree with you, Edward. I think it's time for us to leave." Roy searched for Robert, finding the man still sulking a few meters away. "Where to next?"

"We've got one more memory, and that's it. This is the one I can't figure out," Robert grudgingly admitted. "Maybe you fuckin' alchemists can come up with some ideas," he muttered to himself, then once again headed off without waiting for his companions.

The portal was in the same spot as before, well hidden in the night desert. Robert walked right through it and waited impatiently for the other two to step into the next memory.

"This is Central," Roy stated to himself and to Ed, who also recognized the place. More accurately, it was Central Park, the same one where Roy had found his beloved Jessica cheating on him. "Never expected to see this particular park so soon."

"Does it bother you?" Ed asked warily. The thought of Roy still having feelings for the sneaky con-woman hurt Ed more than he anticipated. "That she… you know…"

"Ed, she's the farthest thing from my mind." Roy allowed himself to give Ed a small smile. "No need to look so down."

Ed blushed sheepishly, but returned the smile, his posture relaxing.

"God, you two are so disgusting…" Robert rudely interrupted the cute exchange, meeting their glares head on. "We need to keep quiet or they'll hear us."

"Who? Anderson's already dead."

"No shit. I don't know who they are, so just keep quiet." Roy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder so the boy wouldn't argue. For now, they'd do as told.

Robert led them behind a few well placed bushes and had them all crouch on the grass. "They'll be here in a few minutes, if everything goes like it should."

Ed leaned against Roy's shoulder, waiting as patiently as possible for the arrivals to show up. As predicted, quiet footfalls walked along the dirty path near the shrubs, along with two voices Ed never thought he'd hear again.

"So Envy, what shall we do about our problem?" A sultry, feminine voice asked. Ed's felt his breath catch dangerously in his throat. "We can't have him interfering with our plans."

"He'll have to be disposed of. Deception is getting too full of himself. The idiot had the nerve to kill some of our alchemists!" The only time Ed heard Envy this angry was when he started ranting about his father.

"Ah. So he's the one who killed our newest pet." The tall woman frowned thoughtfully. "You're right. We have to get rid of him. If he keeps this up, no one will be willing to go after the Philosopher's Stone."

"Can I eat him?" A new voice asked hopefully.

"As tempting as that sounds, no Gluttony," the woman chided gently. "He'd justmess with your mind,and he probably wouldn't taste very good."

"Damn…" Gluttony really sounded disappointed.

"The sheer size of your stomach and appetite never ceases to amaze me, Gluttony," Envy stated with disgusted amazement.

"Oh, leave Gluttony alone, Envy."

"Whatever, Lust…" Envy shrugged of his 'sister's' glare. "But about Deception…"

"You told me you had a plan. Care to share?" Lust stopped walking, and the others followed suit. Ed was practically wriggling in Roy's lap from alarm, and as much as the man liked the friction, Ed couldn't have picked a worse time to get frisky. He had to hold Edward down or risk giving away their position.

"You know that damn realm of his? You know, that place where he can send souls to and shit. Well, he keeps going on and on about how he's never seen his precious realm, so I suggest we give it to him as a farewell present. You know, make his dream come true."

"But Envy, Deception doesn't have a s--"

"Shouldn't matter," the short man interjected. "As long as his mind is sent there, it's possible."

Lust contemplated Envy's words, then threw him a devious smile. "Why Envy, that's positively evil," she purred. "I love it."

"I thought you would." Envy smirked right back, quite proud of himself. "Can't wait to get rid of that haughty jack-ass."

"…Does this mean I can't eat anything?" Gluttony inquired, his childish eyes staring eagerly up at Lust.

Envy sighed. "Did I once mention food?" He pretended to think hard about it. "Nope, I'm coming up blank."

"Hush Envy. And Gluttony, you can eat the alchemist who sends our dear sibling, Deception, to his realm. I'll make sure he's a plump one." Gluttony clapped his fat hands together in delight, earning a snicker from Envy.

"Sometimes I wish I were that stupid. Life would be so much easier."

The world around Robert, Roy, and Ed unexpectedly went black, the entire memory vanishing on a whim. A new darkness they'd come to recognize took its place.

"Why are we here?" Ed jumped out of Roy's lap and clapped his metal arm into a blade. "We didn't go through a portal!" Danger warnings ricocheted in his head, and instinct told him to run for it.

"Oh fuckin' shit!" Robert cowered behind Ed even when he was a good eight inches taller. "He's here!"

"Really, Robert. I'm surprised you _didn't _expect to see me," the Dream Alchemist scolded, sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the bleak blackness. "Did you think I'd let you get away with a stunt like this?"

Roy by now had climbed to his feet, his eyes on the two identical men. "You knew, I take it?"

"It is my realm, after all. Of course I knew." The Dream Alchemist stared at Roy like he was stupid. "I hope you don't mind too much that I interrupted your movie, but I got tired of waiting. Your friends weren't that much fun." The man stood up, the wooden chair vanishing rapidly.

Roy's stanced stiffened, but he made no move. "Where are they?" he asked, menace laced in his voice. "Did you kill them?"

Instead of answering, the Dream Alchemist asked a question of his own. "How did you like my memories, hm? I hope they met your expectations for a villain's past."

"So… you're a homunculus…" Ed sneered at him. "How original. Tell me, what did you do to piss Envy off so bad?"

Green eyes darkened as shade at Envy's name. "If you're inferring that I worked with Envy, you're wrong. I want alchemists dead, and he needed them alive. Even though I heard what they planned to do with me, I couldn't very well do much about it. Envy's a bastard, but he's still physically stronger than I… though you wouldn't tell by looking at him. "

Ed mentally agreed, but shook himself; he couldn't get distracted now. "Heh. Well, being a homunculi won't save you!"

Deception smiled at the boy, then started taking steps back, letting the shadows drown out his body bit by bit. "What I am makes no difference, boy. You can't defeat me here." Slowly, his body was blotched out until only his voice remained. "I will have your body, and I'll make all the alchemists in the world pay. If I can't be the best, no one can."

Robert screamed bloody murder as Deception crept up behind him and grab his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Robert, I think you and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"You fuckin' liar! LET ME GO!" Robert growled as he twisted in desperation. "YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERTHING! YOU'RE AS BAD AS THE FUCKIN' ALCHEMISTS!"

With complete ease, Deception dragged the man into the realm by his shoulder and out of sight before Ed and Roy could stop him. "I don't see why you're so angry. Those aren't not even your real emotions."

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ed charged at the disappearing pair, only to have his blade suddenly jerked back behind him with an unknown force. "Huh!" There was a slight give, then his metal leg also started acting up until the teen was being dragged back by him metal limbs in the opposite direction he wanted to go. "Roy!"

"Don't worry about Robert. He'll be treated like he deserves." The Dream Alchemist materialized a distance away and watched in amusement as Mustang grabbed onto Ed's flesh arm, attempting to pull him back. This only caused him to be dragged along with the boy, their feet scraping against the ground for footing. "Maybe you should take off your arm and leg," he suggested in mockery.

"What-- the hell!" Ed wrapped his flesh arm around the Colonel's neck. "What is this!" he gritted out.

"Magnet," Roy gasped. Ed was almost choking him. "Powerful one."

"Actually, it's a invisible magnetic wall," Deception called out smugly. "It's a bit of a ways behind me, but it's still there. The pull is so powerful, you'll become a human pancake when you crash into it."

Their silver watches and metal buttons were ripped out off their clothing, and they flew out of sight into the realm's ever present darkness. A loud, metal thuds gave them both a vivid picture of what would happen to Ed's body if they didn't hurry.

"Don't let go!" Roy hissed through his teeth.

"Wasn't going to!" The pull became more persistent, and Ed felt his flesh foot start to leave the ground. _'Shit!' _He was gonna die a virgin. _'I should've let Roy rape me when I had the chance…' _Ed cried.

Inspiration chose that time to strike. "Heh, I'll show him who he's messing with…" Still hanging tightly onto Mustang, Ed envisioned in his mind another magnetic force right in front of him and hoped his plan worked. If not… well, at least he died pure by Mustang's standards.

A huge wall stretching out endlessly appeared like Ed hoped, soon being pulled toward Deception's own attack at breakneck speed. Immediately the pulling stopped ,and Ed flew back on top of Roy in a heap before a tremendous explosion filled the realm when the two walls collided.

"It worked…" Ed breathed, sounding very impressed with himself. "It actually worked."

"What'd you do…" Roy asked.

"Made another magnetic wall to null out his," Ed explained. "I'm guessing they destroyed each other."

Deception was much less enthused. "You stopped my magnetic pull… I must admit, impressive," he conceded, "but you'll have to do better than that, I'm afraid."

Ed was just about to get off Roy when he his arm and leg were soon propelled backward at an alarming rate. Roy had just enough time to grab onto Ed's flesh leg, and he too was sent flying through the air. "HE MADE ANOTHER ONE WITH A DIFFERENT POLARITY!"

"Then you do the same thing!" Roy snapped, tired of being airborne. A second later it was Roy who landed on Ed as the two new magnetic walls crashed and broke apart.

'_I forgot he'd have the same mental capabilities as myself. My job just got much harder…' _It shouldn't have been so surprising. This was what Deception wanted, after all. This kid could use his array with ease. But a setback was a setback. "Seems I'll have to get rid of the Colonel first," he mused, evaporating the debris around him. '_That shouldn't be too hard.'_ He even had the perfect demise in mind.

"Roy…get off me now," Ed deadpanned when he recovered his breath. "You're like ten sacks of potatoes on my chest."

"I'm actually quite comfortable…" Quickly, Mustang jumped up and out of Ed's hitting range. "Pillows shouldn't complain, Ed." Roy grinned down at the boy, who promptly scowled.

"I'm not you damn pillow!" Now that his life was still intact, Ed wasted no time in scolding himself for his previous thoughts. He should be happy to die a virgin and not Roy's slut. What _had _he been thinking?

"You two fight so much better than that girl and Mr. Hughes…" Deception averted their banter and gauged their reactions carefully before continuing. "The girl was especially easy to deal with. She actually started screaming for you two… Quite pathetic…"

Ed's blood froze, his anger starting to seep through. "You bastard… how dare you!" He took a menacing step toward his enemy. "What did you do to her?"

"Ed, no! He's doing it on purpose!" Before Ed bolted, Roy grabbed his jacket again. He seemed to always be holding his tempermental lover at bay. "Calm down, Edward!" The boy didn't want to calm down, and fought Roy every step and pull.

"Let me go, Roy!"

"Yes, let him fight his own battles. I seem to have offended him…" Ed yanked harder in an attempt to get free, but Roy's grip was firm.

"Edward…"

"The man with the glasses was more entertaining… Actually fought for a bit. Of course, he was so worried about the bitch, his attacks missed every time. What a pity. I had planned to go easy on him if he put up a decent fight." Ed vision flooded with red, and discreetly slid his arms out of his jacket sleeves before Roy had the chance to stop him.

Roy cursed Ed's temper not for the first time. "Ed, damn i--!"

"You'll pay for this!" Ed clapped his hands together and touched the ground, smirking as dark cords sprang out of the ground. They wiggled and twisted until their prey was spotted, then they wrapped around inactive Deception's torso, arms and legs, rendering him motionless for the time being. _'See you get out of that!'_ he thought, mentally tightening the ropes out of pure spite.

Emotionless, the Dream Alchemist let himself be snared by Ed's attack, the thick ropes contracting to an almost painful state. When deemed completely immobile, the cords dragged him unceremoniously to the ground and merged with the floor. He was strapped down with just barely enough leeway to breathe.

"Now, I think you should tell us where Shayla and Hughes are," Ed stated, his voice full of victory. "There's nothing you can do right now."

All Deception did was smile, wiping the estatic look off Ed's face. "I think you're mistaken, boy." Ed scowled darkly but refused to reply. "Did you say 'us'? Because I only see you."

Ed frowned. "Are you blind, deaf, and stupid now? Did you already forget about Ro--y…." The golden eyed teen twisted around, searching for his partner. "Roy?" As far as the eye reached there was plenty of darkness, but no Mustang. "Wha…"

"How unfortunate. It seems the Colonel has gone AWOL."

Rage filled Ed to the core, and without thinking he stepped heavily on Deception's chest, grounding his foot on the man's shirt and skin. "Where. Is. He?"

"Why do you think I know where he is? You shouldn't put blame on others so quickly. I have no knowledge of his whereabouts."

"Liar!"

Deception sighed to himself. "That's the second time I've been called that. I'd rather you called me Deception… after all, don't the two basically mean the same thing?" Deception kept musing. "I can't believe that Envy did something right when he named me… Never liked me at all." The homunculus squirmed under Ed's weight. "And would you be so kind as to get off me? You are quite heavy for a short person."

Ed skipped his natural reaction at being called short. He was too pissed to even recognize it. "What the hell did you do to them?" The tone was normally enough to send grown men to their knees in fear, but Deception was no man.

"Now now, I know you're upset, but you have problems of your own to deal with. Their fates are no longer you concern."

Something snapped, and Ed transmuted his arm back into a blade. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't care. But you better tell me all I want to know." Ed placed the tip of the blade close to the neck, pressing slightly so a drop of blood poked out. Deception's eyes flickered behind Edward, and the boy didn't have the time to move away from the attack.

Ed's body slumped heavily on the Dream Alchemist's, a trickle of red seeping from his bound hair. "I suppose I did cut it a bit close, don't you think?" The homunculi stated matter-of-factly.

Robert smirked at the man, his eyes glazed with mirth. "Whatever you say, Deception."

* * *

Roy shot up in his bed, panting like he'd run a marathon. "EDWARD!" 

A smaller bundle right next to him grunted in response before pulling the satin covers away to reveal a very annoyed Edward Elric. "Why the hell are you still up, Roy? We have work tomorrow." Golden eyes slitted with sleep and annoyance. "Go back to sleep you idiot…" The man yawned loudly then snuggled closer to the warmth Roy was emitting.

Still sweating, Roy smiled down at his lover. "Sorry Edward." He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead before laying back down and giving himself to the realm of slumber, Ed pressed firmly against his chest.

He didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

(1) What movie did that name come from? I'm sure most of you will get it. ;p 

(A/N) My beta Roxie called this to my attention, so I'm gonna explain it now. Deception IS NOT the eighth sin, okay? NO NO NO NO NO! NOT A SIN! Yes, his name sounds sin-like, but I never considered him one. If you want to put hims as the eighth sin, be my guest, but that's not what I intended. Deception as his own agenda, and he hates all the other sins' guts, so yeah. Just thought I should tell you.

Bandit- Next chapter… lemon. How many are excited? (sees a shower of hands) Errr… I better not mess up…

Ed- If you mess up I'll hunt you down, Bandit!

Bandit- Oh shut up, Ed.

Sorry, but I'm not answering reviews this time. I'm tired and need sleep, so I'll just post the chapter, k? REVIEW!


	23. Between Dreams and Reality

Ed- I have a very grave announcement… The Plushie Bandit has a severe case of MNBT, and won't be joining us today… (smirks)

Roy- I'm afraid to ask, but what's MNBT?

Ed- (grins) Massive Nose Bleeding Trauma. She passed out after she re-read her lemon. (rubs hands together) I can't wait!

Roy- (leers) Neither can I…

Ed- Just so you know, this is the lime version. Don't know why any of you would want to read this when there's a **_lemon_**, but not my problem. You can find the lemon at http colon slash slash www. livejournal. com/ users/ plushiebandit/ Don't put any spaces in. Click the "**COME GET YOUR LEMONADE**!" in bold print. That's probably really confusing, but fanfiction. net is gay.

Roy- Be warned, the Bandit only has the lemon on her LJ. The actual story is just here. (thinks) I'm sure that's all the announcements…

Ed- Well, before we dive head first into lemon kingdom… or lime kingdom for the people with weak stomachs, Roy's gonna read the disclaimer.

Roy- (picks up piece of paper) "Disclaimer- The Plushie Bandit in no way makes any money off of her fics, even though she knows a few people willing to pay for a smut scene." …. Errr… yeah. (burns paper) Roll the fic.

(A/N) ………. (nosebleeds and watches innocence fly out the window)

* * *

Roy yawned loudly as a ray of golden light hit him square in the face. He started nuzzling his face in his lover's silky tresses, a tiny bit distressed. Usually, he loved waking up with Ed in his arms, but today was a different matter; they both had to go back to work. Vacation was over. 

In response to the rubbing in his hair, Ed squirmed and pressed his hands against Roy's chest. "Mmm… too early…" he mumbled before lightly snoring again. "Go back ta sleep…" Roy, however, was not to be deterred. If he had to be up in the ungodly hours of the morning, so did Edward.

Grinning deviously, Roy started at the neck, slowly licking the juncture about Ed's collarbone. At first there was no response, but Roy knew his lover's body very well by now. He kept drawing his tongue against the now moist skin carefully, then nipping with his teeth before traveling to some other part of his neck and giving it the same treatment. Before long he had Ed purring like a kitten.

Ed cracked an annoyed eye open. "Bastard…" he growled, but his relaxed voice lacked any conviction. "You're just doing this to keep me up."

"What was your first clue?" Roy mumbled around a piece of Ed's flesh, biting down gently then soothing away the pleasurable ache with his tongue. Ed had to suppress the shudder threatening to run down his spine.

"Roy… we have work. Our vacation's over." Roy sighed in annoyance, pulling back slightly.

"Yes, I know that Edward."

"Then you know it means no morning sex, right?"

Roy resisted the urge to whine. "Eeeeeddd…." Well, he _tried _not to whine… "We always have sex in the morning…" It was known to everyone in his special unit and probably the rest of the world that he was a sex maniac. No morning sex meant his usual supply would be caught in half, and the fact appalled him to no end. One could always tell when the man hadn't gotten any; the damage ranged from third-degree burns to offices left in explosive ruins.

"Stop griping, old man." Ed chuckled as Roy shot a glare his way with his nose in the air.

"I'll have you know that I look outrageously handsome for a man my age," he stated regally.

"Yeah, well you performance isn't that good," Ed retorted. He rolled on his stomach, laughing at Roy's sour face. "I mean, only once a night? Remember when we could go at it for hours?"

"Well I must be doing something right." Roy smirked and climbed closer until his chest pushed down on Ed's back. "You keep coming back," he whispered quietly, lowering his head and grazing his lips against the blonde's ear. "Every. Single. Night."

"Roy, you're heavy. Get off me."

"Kill joy," Roy pouted, but complied with the request. "Do we really have to get ready? I mean, we're both such high ranks that no one could do anything." It was such a tempting idea, skipping work. Then he could have his morning bout…

"Correction. _You're _the high rank." Ed subconsciously burrowed into the covers, part of his mind still gripping onto sleep. "I'm just the guy fucking the Fuhrer." He yawned loudly. Roy wasn't the only one who didn't want to get up. And the lack of morning sex would be a major setback. Ed could already picture it: him walking around with a boner the length of his metal arm. Or even better, Roy squirming at his desk, thinking about Ed naked and moaning while he poun--

'_Alright, stop that train of thought!'_ If he was planning on stopping Roy's advances, he'd have to have a lust-cleared head, and maybe a few well placed threats

Ed glanced at Roy, who was trying to look innocent while his hand inched closer to Ed's unclothed groin. _'Make that a lot of threats.'_ He kinda wished they both didn't sleep in the nude right now. "I'm serious, Roy. We can't. I'll make it up to you later tonight, alright?" This didn't avert his lover's attention at all. If anything, it spurred Roy on.

"That won't change the fact that I'm only getting half of my original dose." The hand brushed against Ed's thigh and the blonde shuddered, his mind starting to shut down. Damn Roy for being so good at this!

With the last of his sanity, Ed scooted out of Roy's reach and forced himself to sit upright. "If you touch me again I'll bite that hand off, Roy," he warned. Roy just grinned and slowly sat up too, eyeing Ed hungrily. Ed knew this was a losing battle if he didn't change the subject fast. "Come on, Roy. Hawkeye will shoot you if we don't hurry up. You should know how she gets."

"She wouldn't shoot a Fuhrer," Roy reasoned, still scooting over toward his evasive lover. "And she knows enough about our sex life to understand my 'special' needs."

"'Special' needs?" Ed snorted. "I've spoiled you, that's all."

"Exactly," Roy murmured. "And you better start spoiling me soon. I don't mind taking you in public... Or my office." Ed's face began to burn as he remembered some of their more… adventurous couplings. Damn, now _he _was starting to get hard.

"But we're still sticky from last night!" Ed moved to the back of the bed, still keeping a wary eye on Roy.

Roy shrugged and continued following, not caring about that in the least. "Ed, I'm so used to having semen on my body I might as well wear it to work. What makes you think being sticky will make me shun sex? Good sex has to be sticky. If it's not sticky, then it wasn't that good."

"Roy," Ed said desperately. He wanted to give in, but they had responsibilities. Really, sometimes Ed thought he was the older of the two, especially with the way Roy was acting. "Stop being such a horny bastard and go take a shower." Roy stubbornly kept staring at Ed, refusing to comply. In a last ditch effort, Ed brought up the first thing that came into his mind. "What was it you were dreaming about last night?"

It was like he uttered the magic word. All advances halted as Roy's eyes got wide, his face drained of color, and then his passive mask immediately slipped on like a reflex.

"It was nothing important."

Ed stared at him. Then his face darkened, and the playful mood of the morning retreated. "Liar," Ed growled angrily, his golden eyes glittering. He hated when Roy reverted back to wearing his indifference mask. "Stop hiding your feelings, damn you!" It had been a long time since Roy did that, but it still managed to piss him off anyway.

Roy flinched slightly and let the mask go, feeling ashamed. "Edward, that was a complete accident," he said seriously. "I… it was about the realm."

Silence reigned, and then all of Ed's anger slipped away from him, sympathy quickly taking up the emotional void. _'Damn, I should've known that was the reason.' _All the man did was nod in understanding and wait for the raven-haired man to continue.

"…It's been a while since I've had this one. The Dream Alchemist… he…" Roy choked on his words and looked away, unwilling to say anymore. "It's nothing. It was just a dream."

"Roy… It's fine," Ed said slowly, knowing how Roy felt. "He didn't get me. How else could I be here?"

Roy still refused to look his direction. "I almost lost you." When Ed listened closely he could tell the man's voice was trembling like a frightened child. "He took everyone away…"

"Roy, stop it!" Ed felt alarm seep in. He didn't want this to happen to Roy. Not again. "Calm down!"

When Roy did turn toward him, the man sucked in a harsh breath. A ghastly pale face with hollow eyes stared through Ed, despairing in a nightmare only he could see.

'_Oh god, not now.' _"Roy! Don't you dare blank out on me now!" Ed jumped onto Roy's lap and shook him hard. "Damn you, Mustang! It's over! The Dream Alchemist is gone! We killed him!" The raven haired man's head swayed with the force of Ed's shaking, his glazed eyes trying to come into focus but not quite succeeding. "Roy, please! Don't do this again!"

"…E-ed…" The man blinked a few times. "Edward…"

The golden-eyed man squawked when Roy awoke from his trance and crushed him into a hug. "If you did all that just to get me in your lap, I swear I'll--"

"I'm sorry," Roy said simply, not trusting his voice for long. It already sounded constricted to him. He allowed his feelings to control him, and he rocked back and forth on the bed with Ed securely in his arms. God, Roy hated when this happened; it was the same every time. The nightmares came back and the flashbacks started up, the realm's parting gift to him and Ed. Even sleeping right next to his lover did little to crush the fear of losing him again to Deception's madness.

Ed bore the hug patiently, letting himself be cradled like a child. It was odd; Roy was the one who needed comfort, yet Ed was the one being held. _'He needs something to protect,' _he thought. _'He needs to know he can keep me safe.' _

Ed trusted his love with his life. He couldn't tell Roy that enough, but at times like this it never helped. Words were useless in these instances. The realm had dealt Roy the hardest mental damage of the four, Deception messed with his mind until the man couldn't tell dream from reality. Sometimes Roy would wake up staring at Ed as if he was a phantom, or he'd press his hands against the air, waiting for his body to pass through and disappear. _'Damn you, Deception.' _In his own way, their enemy had gotten the last laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Mustang said again, more sure of his voice. Ed shifted around to find a more comfortable position.

"It's not like you mean to, idiot," Ed reproved, tucking his head under Roy's chin. "We can't help what happened back in there…"

"I know," Roy conceded, hating himself for being so weak. For years the suffocating pressure of weakness and failure pressed against his heart constantly, and there was still nothing he could do about it. It drove him insane. Just like during the war, the night was his enemy, nightmares attacking at every angle as he tried to sleep. The only difference this time was when he woke up in the morning, he had to convince himself he wasn't dreaming anymore.

Ed could hear the self-degradation in Roy's voice and sighed. There was only one good way to fix this problem…

The golden haired man untucked himself from his lover's grasp and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Roy made a noise in the back of his throat, pulling away. "Ed, no. I didn't mean for y--"

"Shut up, Roy. Let's have your morning bout so we can go to work," Ed snapped, though his eyes were gentler than his tone. "You better enjoy this, because this is the last time you'll get morning sex for a while."

The Fuhrer stared at him in obvious surprise, feeling his lips twitch into a smile. He leaned back down to Ed. "Thank you," he mouthed before slipping his lips over the other man's.

Ed felt himself relax and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to pull him closer. _'Oh well,' _he thought. They'd be late, but at least he'd get his fix. Roy wasn't the only one addicted.

Roy adjusted the angle of his head so Ed's lips were fitted perfectly against his own. He dipped his tongue into the crevice of Ed's mouth, teasing the slick muscle he found into dancing with its counterpart. In return the golden-eyed man eagerly sucked it deeper inside, and Roy smirked into the kiss, pleased with the amount of enthusiasm his partner showed. He then ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of the mouth and traced every tooth he could reach before continuing his previous game of tonsil tag.

Ed let a soft moan out, wriggling on Roy's lap. At first he let Roy take the reins and guide most of the kiss, but soon his more aggressive nature kicked in and it was an all-out fight for control. He slid his tongue inside Roy's mouth, trying to beat Roy's tongue into submission while searching for a taste that wasn't really there but he could find nonetheless; the fervor and heat and cocky passion that described Mustang to the very core. The taste alone drove Ed's senses wild until he was feeling around every crevice for the essence that was purely Roy.

The temperature in the room rose as the men moved and grinded and moaned against each other in arousal. Finally, breathing became a troublesome necessity and Roy pulled away first, a trail of saliva stretching between their panting mouths. The blush painting Ed's cheeks and his neck caused the older man to chuckle. Ed frowned at him.

"Why," he panted, "are you looking so damn smug?" Roy just shook his head, not ready to answer. That made Ed frown harder. "If you don't answer, I swear I'll take a shower right now and leave you with a hard on."

"No need to break the mood, Edward," Roy purred, pulling Ed's head back so he could have access to the neck. "I was just admiring how wanton you look, naked on my lap," he whispered, his voice growing softer with each word and deeper with lust. He licked from Ed's Adam's apple all the way to his upturned chin and watched his lover shudder in pleasure. "Mmm… Edward… You taste good," he whispered before attacking the soft neck once more, biting and sucking on the skin.

He couldn't help it. Ed whimpered helplessly, unable to move his head… not that he really wanted to. While part of him constantly fought in the power struggle he and Roy never truly grew out of, there was another part that loved to submit and let Roy control him; his inner kink, as the Fuhrer loved to call it. Plus, Roy needed this, needed to know that he still had Ed with him, that all his dreams were nothing more than that. Just dreams.

"Ngh… stop teasing me and get to the point, bastard. We're on a time limit." Roy just grinned against Ed's skin.

"No need to be in a hurry, Edward," Roy purred softly. "I want this to last…"

Ed wriggled and moaned in want, not wasting any energy with a glare. "Well, I want it now. Give it to me, or I'll finish myself off and leave you hanging."

The needy state of his lover was hard to ignore, and Roy felt the pull to be inside the man. "Well, I am I gentleman," he mused. "Maybe I can indulge you this one time." In response, Ed bucked against him and Roy hissed through his teeth. "Yes, I think we should hurry." Patience was something they both lacked.

With a trembling hand, Roy searched the sheets of their bed for any lube left over from last night. "Damn it, I know it's here somewhere…" He could never remember where he put the tube.

Ed rolled his eyes and climbed off Roy's lap, reaching under his pillow.

"Good thing I intercepted it when you tried throwing it to the ground," Ed said with a smirk, dangling the lube between his fingers, teasingly.

Roy growled and held out his hand, waiting for Ed to throw him the lube. Now wasn't the time to tease. Instead, Ed moved away until he'd put some distance between Roy and himself, paying no attention to the pout Roy sent him. With a saucy grin, he leaned away so the covers met his back and spread his legs open shamelessly, mewling softly as he trailed his index finger down to his excited organ. "Ngh… Roy, take me now." When his hand met his erection, the shaft twitched with want. "Don't bother with lube. Give it to me now."

All thoughts fled Mustang's mind at the erotic sight before him, a burst of energy propelling him forward and on top of Edward. "You're something else you know, that?" he said breathlessly.

Ed just grinned up at him, eyes clouded heavily with lust. "Shut up and fuck me, you bastard."

* * *

"Hughes…" Havoc started, eying his friend warily, "If you keep pacing back and forth like that I'm gonna have to smoke for you." If the tall man heard his friend at all, he gave no indication. Without a word he continued to walk up and down the length of the visitor's room in grave silence, every now and then throwing a worried glance at the door to the ER room as if expecting it to be tossed open at his glare. 

"I agree with Havoc," Hawkeye spoke up, her voice the epitome of forced patience. "You've already scared half the nurses away. Please, just sit down."

In an instant, Armstrong was up in the center of the room, his muscles practically trembling in excitement. "It warms my heart to see such fatherly worry!" he boomed, striking as many poses as possible. "But if it pleases you, I'd be happy to immobilize the father-to-be in order to prevent anymore injury to unsuspecting nur--"

"That's alright, Armstrong," Fury said quickly, effectively cutting off the excited alchemist. "I'm sure we don't have to hold Hughes down." He absently brushed a sparkle off his shoulder when he glanced at said man.

For once Hughes stood still, head bent while he ignored all noise around him. His back was toward his friends, and he faced the ER door. His silence was slightly unnerving; it was so unusual to see the upbeat man so grave and distraught, especially when the situation didn't necessarily call for it.

"Hughes, come sit down," Hawkeye said again, more gently. "I'm sure Gracia is fine. After all, she gave birth to Elicia without a doctor."

Hughes heaved a loud sigh, then finally spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes. "Yeah, but what if they mess up?" he whined. "Did you see what they were doing to her in there? Poking her with sharp needles and shoving pills the size of my shoe down her throat! Is that how pregnancies are supposed to go?" Steadily, the man worked himself up into a new frenzy, his eyes now boring holes through the ER doors. "And I really don't think that doctor knows what he's doing. He's just standing there, _staring _at her, which I find very disturbing and sick. I mean, what doctor _stares _at a woman _there _when she's about to give birth? HUH? I bet you all his intentions aren't the purest!" Before anyone could interrupt, Hughes continued to plow on. "And those damn nurses! One of them was on a _break _while my Gracia lay there in constant pain! I'd like to take that cup of coffee and shove it up her ass! Bet that will give her the boost she needs to get back to work!"

Everyone grimaced at the mental picture that provided. Seeing Hughes this worked up was a first for them all, even Hawkeye. Not only had Gracia ordered him to stay out of the ER, but the man had scared off three nurses and counting. It was probably a blessing that he'd missed Elicia's birth; Gracia would've murdered him on the spot.

Hughes wriggled in worry and misery, not able to stand the waiting for much longer. "I have to see what they're doing to her! If there's one hair missing on her head, I'll kill everyone in this godforsaken hospital!"

That brought everyone to attention.

"Hughes don't!" Fury shouted.

"Bad move, I'm telling you," Havoc said.

"Hughes, if you move I will order Armstrong to restrain you," Hawkeye warned.

Armstrong flexed his arm muscles menacingly. "Mr. Hughes, I must take in account the well-being of every innocent person in this hospital. I will hold you down with a move passed down by the Armstrong family for generations, a move so powerful it will leave everyone in awe." With a grunt, his entire shirt ripped to shreds and the man's massive chest was revealed, sparkles filling the air with their suffocating pinkness. "HHH! The Hectic Husband Hold!" He posed, letting everyone feel the power of his presence.

"… On second thought, I'll just sit down right now," Hughes muttered, greatly disturbed. He walked over to the couch where Hawkeye sat, avoiding as many sparkles as possible. "I get the point, Armstrong. Turn off your sparkles before someone chokes."

"Sorry. Habit." The pink lights flickered and fell to the floor.

Just as Hughes took his seat, the ER doors swung open and revealed a young nurse, smiling brightly at them all. "Is there a Mr. Hughes here?"

Hughes jumped up as if his ass were on fire. "I'm right here! Is Gracia all right? What happened? Are there any complications?"

The nurse looked taken back. "Umm… no."

"I knew it! That fuckin' doctor has no clue what he's doing, does he? I bet he took a knife and cut her open like some preserved frog for a science project, didn't he? DIDN'T HE!" Hughes' eyes burned into her with fervor, the light from the ceiling making his glasses flash. "Why that ignorant prick! I told him he didn't know shit about my wife! How dare he assume he knows what's best for MY Gracia! I'll make sure he and every damn soul in this hospital rots in hell for this! YOU HEAR ME! HELL!" The nurse whimpered and backed away, fearing for her safety.

"Hughes!" Hawkeye said sharply. "Nothing is wrong!"

"Huh?" Hughes looked over his shoulder at the woman, his expression one of surprise. "OH!" He rounded on the nurse. "Why didn't you say so?" He smiled sunnily at her. "So, what was it you wanted to say?"

"T-the baby's been delivered," she whimpered, quivering from fright. "I was sent here to fetch you so you can go see your son."

A moment of silence reined, the occupants of the room waiting for Hughes' reaction.

"A-a boy?" Hughes whispered, eyes wide. "A baby boy? You mean I have a son?" The nurse tried to smile while nodding, but it came out a bit forced.

"Yes, a boy," she answered. "Congratulations s-- AHHHH!"

Hughes rushed at her, pinning the frightened woman in a death hug. "I'M A DADDY! I HAVE A SON! DID YOU HEAR THAT! A BABY BOY!" He swung the woman around, laughing and crying at the same time while she shrieked in terror. "A BOY! A BOY!"

"Hey Hughes," Havoc laughed, "maybe you should let the girl go and leave to see that son of yours. I'm sure he'd like to see his crazy daddy." Everyone made similar comments, doing their best to get Hughes out of the room.

Hughes gasped as he stopped spinning. "You're right! I need to be taking pictures! What the hell am I still doing here?" He dropped the woman like a sack of potatoes and fled. "IT'S A BOY! A BOY! I HAVE A SON!"

"…Should we follow?" Fury asked nervously. "He doesn't know the way…" They all glanced at the nurse on the floor and shook their heads.

"Don't worry, he'll find his way. And I'd rather let him have some time to calm down before we see the newest member of the Hughes family," Havoc answered, lighting a cigarette. He had refrained from smoking earlier, so as not to suffer Hughes' wrath. The man was something else when Gracia was pregnant.

The young nurse, still lying on the floor, physically shook from the trauma. "Is he always like that?" she asked incredulously. She'd seen some crazy people in her life, but this… it was almost enough to make her quit nursing.

Hawkeye glanced down at her and stood up, a smile playing at her lips. "You should be thankful. He never once tried showing you his photo collection."

"Hawkeye, where are you going?" Fury asked the departing woman.

"I have a phone call to make," she answered simply. _'That damn Fuhrer better be at work or else.'

* * *

_

Ed yawned again, his body too sated to move. If he loved sex, he relished the lazy afterglow even more. "As nice as this is, we need to get ready for work," he reproved.

"Yes we should…" Roy agreed. He made no move to get out of bed.

"… I was serious, you lazy ass. We still need to take showers… _Alone_."

Roy's grin died. "You are absolutely no fun, Edward."

Ed ignored that comment. "Then we have to eat… well, maybe we can skip that."

The taller man nuzzled the side of Ed's neck. "I'm sure Amber has something ready for us."

In response, the golden haired man snorted. "Well, I hate having her doing all the work around here. It's not fair to her. We're both capable of cooking our own food."

"Edward, it's what she's paid to do."

"Yeah, well I still don't like treating her like a slave at our beck and call."

"She's not a slave. She's a maid that's served in my family for two generations. I assure you she's perfectly happy, especially the way you spoil her with raises."

"Oh shut up, bastard." Ed rolled away from Roy's grasp and sat up. "All this doesn't change the fact that we need to get ready for work, Roy. I'm serious."

Wanting to hold out as long as possible, Roy dug his head in the pillow. "I know," he said, voice muffled by the cloth in his mouth. "But we would save more time if we took a shower together…"

"_No_." Ed shot Roy a glare. "If I take a shower with you, we'll never leave." He walked over to the drawers, pulling one open in search of clean underwear. "I'm not stupid, you pervert."

"Yes, I know you're not stupid," Roy sighed, lifting his head to eye his lover's ass. "Sometimes I wish you were, though." A blunt object thrown his way was his answer, clocking him directly in the forehead. The raven haired man didn't give Ed the satisfaction of hearing him grunt in pain. "This is no way to treat a person who brings you to orgasm everyday."

With all his clothes picked out, Ed walked to their private bathroom. "I disagree. I think I treat myself pretty damn good." He ran into the bathroom before the pillow could hit him, laughing at Roy over his shoulder.

"Little ungrateful…" Roy childishly stuck his tongue out at the closed door. _'Well, there goes my entertainment.' _He had been serious; if they took a shower together, they'd be done quicker. He could behave when needed… though it would be fun to get Ed riled up in the shower. Maybe he should surprise his young lover and join him anyway. It wasn't like they locked the bathroom door.

While lost in his not-so-clean thoughts, the door to the bedroom crept open with a giggle. In a feeble attempt at cunningness, a pair of tiny feet made their way over to the bed, body keeping low to the ground so as not to be seen. If not for the giggling, the effort of sneaking up on Roy might've been somewhat successful.

Unfortunately for the newcomer, Roy had long ago detected the other presence in the room. Whoever was trying to ambush him was a complete amateur; a rhino could do a better job.

Dark eyes shifted to the side, catching a flash of dark hair and bright, golden eyes. "Just who are you?" Roy asked, his tone indifferent. He already knew who it was, or that's what he tried telling himself. Part of him refused to listen to the rest of his brain, insisting that the newcomer was an unknown. Other than Amber, there shouldn't be anyone in the house.

A burst of laughter erupted from the bedside, and a tiny head popping up to stare at Roy with shining eyes. "Heehee! Did I scare you, daddy?"

Roy's face froze. _'Daddy?'

* * *

_

Hughes cradled the tiny body to his chest, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. _'It's a boy…' _He still couldn't get over it. He had a son. Another little angel in his life.

It could already be seen the boy favored his father in appearance, the splitting image of Hughes. Shocking green eyes stared up at Hughes, along with a cute button nose and a round face. The tiny mouth curled slightly at the sides, the baby's attempt at a smile; he even had his father's grin.

"Just look at you," Hughes whispered. "You're gonna grow up to be a strong one, aren't ya? Yes you are!"

Hughes continued cooing to his son for a while longer, rocking the baby back and forth in a gentle motion until the tiny eyes could hold out no longer and slipped shut. Reluctantly, he placed the boy into the cradle, giving him a soft kiss and tender words before backing away, his heart full with happiness for the future and new love.

"Hmmm… the hospital is still standing. I'll take it everything went as scheduled?"

"Ha ha ha. Roy, you're a riot, you know that?" Hughes turned around to see the man leaning inside the doorway, smirk firmly in place. "Nice to know you finally decided to show up."

Roy immediately sobered. "Maes, I never me--"

Hughes held up a hand, grinning. "I was joking, Roy. You are the Fuhrer now. No big deal." He waved his best friend over with glee. "Come on! You have to see him!" Roy raised an eyebrow as he observed Hughes' almost childish delight and walked over. The man would never change.

Hughes watched Roy peer down, waiting for a reaction. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hughes gushed, almost dancing on the spot. "I can't wait for Elicia to see her new baby brother!"

A smile graced Roy's usually smirking face. "He looks exactly like you. The women of the world should watch out."

Hughes puffed his chest out with pride. "He'll be a real heartbreaker, won't he? Of course, I'll have to teach him better…" The taller man started to frown. "This will be different than raising Elicia; I don't want to baby him too much. He is a guy after all… And if he gets into any fights, I have to let him deal with them by himself… and then there's making sure he doesn't turn into a bully. I don't want my son acting like that… And what if--"

"You'll do a fine job of raising him, Maes," Roy cut in. "Don't worry. You have Gracia and everyone else backing you up."

Hughes fixed him with a stare. "That includes you?" he asked, his question hesitant.

"Of course that means me as well, you dumbass," Roy scoffed. "I should slap you for even saying that."

Feeling oddly at ease, Hughes smiled at him. "Thanks, Roy." He couldn't begin to describe how much that meant to him.

The dense sappiness in the air was a bit constricting for Roy, so he quickly changed the subject. "Have you named him yet?"

"Surprisingly, no. I want Gracia to have a say." Hughes shrugged to himself. "Well, I should be the one to name him; she named Elicia, but never mind that."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

Hughes scratched his head in thought. "Well… there is one I like, but I'm not sure Gracia will approve…"

Roy looked down at the sleeping baby, making his own judgment. "I think he looks like a Joshua… maybe a Jacob." He nodded to himself. "I'm leaning more towards a Joshua." Roy felt Hughes' eyes on him. "What?"

"I swear, we must've been brothers in another lifetime," Hughes mused. "I want to name him Joshua."

Roy hummed, not all that surprised. "Well, he looks like one." Gently, he reached out to the little hand, smiling as it immediately curled around his index finger. "I think it's a fine name for him. Gracia will definitely agree."

"I hope so…" Hughes sighed, watching Roy play with the baby's hand. "Say, where's Ed?" It was odd to see those two separated.

"Had to send him and Shayla out on a mission; even now, they both still like doing the grunt work. Can't stand being in an office for long." The memory brought a rueful quirk of the lips. "He insisted he take this mission, and apologized if he missed the birth of the baby. And the mission was right up Shayla's alley, so she decided to go as well."

In response Hughes chuckled at Roy's regretful look. "You look like Havoc when Fury takes away his smokes. He'll be back soon, won't he?"

"I sent them out a week ago, so it should be any day now. Of course, you can never tell with Fullmetal and Angel." Hughes almost laughed out right at that and nodded his head in agreement. So true; Ed was always good for a shock, and Shayla could be something else when she wanted to be. "Knowing them, they'll be here later today."

"He's still got it," Shayla said, shaking her brown hair back and forth in awe. "Roy, you know how to call them."

"Damn, I lost that bet," Ed muttered, stepping into the nursery. He mock glared at his lover. "You cost me thirty dollars, you bastard."

Like a reflex, Roy smirked at the shorter man and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh don't worry. I promise to make it up to you later."

"Damn right. I want one hell of a lap dance for this."

If not for the babies, Shayla and Hughes would've howled at Roy's redding face. Seeing their dear Fuhrer in such a position was priceless.

"Times like this I really hate you," Roy monotoned, forcing his face to return to its normally pale color.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'll even let you top tonight," Ed simpered, batting his eyelashes.

Shayla fled the room in fear of waking the children up, but her peals of laughter could still be heard. Hughes sank to the floor, back shaking and every now and then a snort escaping. Only Roy didn't see any amusement in Ed's comment.

"When the hell did you get so good at this game?" Roy growled, striding up to Edward in a huff.

With a sly smile, Ed wrapped his arms around the taller man and snuggled against him. "It's just because you've missed me. Being lonely eats away at your wit."

Roy dipped his head down and gave Ed a fierce kiss. "No, I was just going easy on you," he muttered against Ed's lips. "But for those insults, I'm chaining you to the bed tonight." Ed raised golden eyebrows, his orbs flickering with challenge.

"If you think you can keep me still for that long, be my guest."

"Hey you two," Shayla clucked from the doorway, "No sex talk in front of the children. We'll corrupt Hughes' son soon enough." As soon as the words were uttered, the short woman let out a squeal and rushed over to the cradle. "Is this him? Oh, he's so adorable! And my gods, he looks exactly like you! You are so lucky, Hughes!" She made soft baby sounds even though the boy was asleep. "Guess what? I'm your Auntie Shayla! I'm gonna spoil you like nobody's business!"

Edward came over as well, though not as enthusiastically as Shayla. "Poor kid. He was born into a crazy family." His smile joined Shayla's when he took a look at the new edition to the Hughes family. "He looks like you, Hughes. Your kid has terrible luck. I bet he'll be saddled with glasses."

Hughes sniffed and shot Ed a wounded look. "That was mean! And here I was gonna name you and Roy godparents!"

The shock on Ed's face was priceless. "Are you serious?" A grin split his face in half. "That's quite an honor!"

"Yeah, well I don't want you being the godparent now!" Hughes growled, not sounding very convincing. "Insulting my kid like that! The nerve!"

"I'm astounded that no pictures were shoved in my face the minute I walked through the door," Shayla broke in. "Have you taken any pictures of the baby yet?"

Hughes' cheeks turned red. In his haste to get to the hospital, he'd totally forgotten a camera. How stupid could he get? "Well, I forget to bring one…" With a heavy sigh, Hughes cast a pitiful glance at them all. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Well, no need to fear." Shayla whipped out a camera in her coat pocket. "Luckily, I had one in case of an emergency."

Almost crazed with need, Hughes practically pounced her for possession of the item. "Shayla, give it to me or I might have to hurt you!"

Even though Shayla wanted to tease Hughes more, her safety came first. She tossed the camera in the air and watched the man jump for it. "You're so weird, Hughes."

"You're not exactly sane yourself," Ed commented, earning a sour look from Shayla.

In a flash of light and clicks, Hughes entertained himself by catching his son at various angles, sometimes ordering the other occupants of the room to hold him and stand next to the crib. In a matter of minutes, the man used up the entire roll of film.

"Hey, you never told me what you're gonna name the little guy," Shayla said, and Ed nodded in agreement. "So what is it? Don't keep us in suspense."

Before Hughes could explain the situation about Gracia, Roy cut in and answered, "The name is Joshua, most likely Josh for short."

Ed nodded in approval. "Nice."

At the answer, Roy shot Hughes a sly glance. _'Don't worry about it,' _it said. Hughes relaxed and grinned his friend.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, I want to check up on Gracia," Shayla stated, flicking her snow white head toward the door. "Let's give little Josh some rest from his crazy family." There was a mutter of agreement along with some snorts, the men filing out after the alchemist.

Hughes gave his son one last kiss before following the people out, his mind overflowing with joy and happiness. He had a new son; the people he cared about most were all here… For the first time, Hughes felt absolutely content with his life. He could even ignore that fact that Shayla's hair had turned white in front of his eyes. Not like it really mattered.

* * *

Roy's heart stopped as he stared at the smiling child, face so much like his own. _'Who is he? Who is he?' _a tiny part of his brain screamed, not recognizing the face. The rest of him insisted he knew the boy; all he had to do was think of the name, but Roy struggled to remember it. It floated in his head and he reached for it, wanting to grasp it and understand what was happening. In fear and agony, he grabbed onto the concept of the rebellious voice. No, there was no child who looked like him, none that he knew of. He wasn't a daddy. _'I'm not daddy! How can I be daddy? He's not mine, it's a mistake, what the hell is going on here!'_ Terror seeped into his face, and the little boy saw it. With a frown the boy spoke. 

"Wat's wrong, daddy? You looked scareded."

'_No, I'm not daddy!'_ he screamed silently_. 'I can't be daddy! I don't know who you are! This isn't right! This is a lie! You're lying!'_ His mind was at odds with one another; one side cheering him on, telling him he had the answer; the other raving on that he knew, just remember. He had to remember! This was his son

The boy whimpered at his father's odd silence. "Daddy, are you okay?"

'_Stop calling me that!'_ His mind was in a frenzy, the words crawling up his throat only to die before being voiced._ 'It's a lie, you're a lie! IT'S ALL A FUCKIN' LIE!'_

No, it's not a lie! This is my son, how the hell could I forget his name? What's wrong with you, Roy? Damn you, REMEMBER IT!

"…Daddy?" Tears began to seep into the boy's eyes, sensing the trauma happening in his father. "You're scaring me."

Roy shook himself awake. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…" He tried to say the boy's name, but nothing came. _'What's going on? What's happening to me?' _

The door to the bathroom open, revealing a clean and smiling Edward. "Caleb, don't touch your dad," he called out. "He's dirty and needs a bath."

Almost at once the defying voice was crushed and hidden away, the boy's name filling Roy's mind and soul. _'Of course… Caleb. I named him.' _Yes, that was it. Caleb, his son, four years old, about to start pre-school in a few months. That Caleb. Relief rolled over him in tides, the feeling enough to make him pass out. It all made sense now. His name was Caleb.

The sight of Ed wiped away any tears in the boy's golden eyes. "Mommy!" The tiny body launched himself at the laughing man, holding his arms out. "Where were you?"

Ed picked the boy up and gave him a tight hug, mindful of his metal arm. "Mommy was taking a shower, Caleb. Daddy keeps making me dirty."

Roy propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Ed. "It's not like you minded."

"Oh, hush," Ed snapped, not using any language for his son's sake. "You really need to go and get ready. We're a good hour late, all because you wanted to f--err, play," Ed finished, casting a glance at Caleb. He really hoped his son hadn't caught that slip up.

"What did you play, Mommy?" Caleb asked, his golden eyes looking up at Ed with curiosity. "Was it tag? I like tag!"

"No, Caleb," Ed replied, a tiny blush on his cheeks. "Daddy and I were playing a different game."

"Can I play with you next time?"

Roy rolled around in the bed, howling with laughter at his son's innocent question. Ed was sputtering and turning the darkest shade of pink his face would allow while Caleb stared up at him, waiting patiently for an answer. It seemed his parents did this a lot, and the boy had long ago learned that if he asked what was wrong, his mommy would look like a red tomato and his daddy would always keep laughing. So it was best to wait for them both to stop and answer his question.

When Ed got a hold on himself, he replied, "This is a game you don't want to play with your parents. Only adults play it…" Well, not only adults, but Caleb didn't need to know that yet.

"So when I get older, I can play it with you?" Ed sputtered again.

"Caleb, Mommy and Daddy were having sex," Roy said, jumping out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

Ed's face went white. "ROY YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" he screamed, and Caleb laughed at his mother's expression.

"It's not like he knows what it means, Ed," Roy stated. Ed covered Caleb's eyes as he realized Roy was walking around naked.

"WOULD YOU STOP SCANDALIZING OUR ONLY SON!"

Roy turned all the way around, grinning like a demon. "What? He's got one, too."

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" He continued screaming at Mustang, even after the man left for the showers.

All the commotion had Caleb squealing in laughter and wiggling in Ed's arms. His parents were so funny sometimes, especially when his daddy made his mommy scream like that.

At the sound of Caleb's laughter, Ed smiled and looked down at him. He removed his hand covering the boy's eyes, watching them blink open as his son giggled with glee. "Caleb, make me a promise."

Golden eyes smiled up at him, and Ed wondered if he'd ever looked that innocent. "Okay!"

"Don't turn out like your daddy or me, okay?" _'Stay innocent for as long as you can.' _

Caleb smiled and nodded, black curls of hair bouncing. "Okay, Mommy!" Ed smiled back, giving his son a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good, now go find Amber and get some breakfast. I'll be down after I get some clothes on." As an afterthought, he said, "And if I hear you saying any of the naughty words, you're in trouble, mister." He placed the boy on the floor and watched him run off, a sense of pride overcoming him for a moment. _'Heh. A son. Who would have guessed I could settle down?'_ he mused silently. His mother would've been ecstatic.

By the time Ed was fully dressed in his black tank top, black pants, and red coat (even now, he couldn't pass up the chance to look like that black sheep of the military), Roy walked out, clean and smelling fresh. "That coat of yours…" Roy smiled, feeling reminiscent. "It's been through hell and back, hasn't it?"

"Yeah… good thing Winry taught me how to mend it or I would've had to throw it out a while back." Almost tenderly, Ed ran his hands over the material; his mind soaking in the memories the clothing gave him. "Not sure I'm happy or sad I never outgrew it…"

That produced a chuckle from Mustang. "I don't know… I'm so used to this height I probably wouldn't like it if you did start to grow." The statement wasn't meant to insult, and being together so long had softened Ed's tongue to such matters where his size was concerned. In fact, he only snorted and mock glared at Roy, a small smile threatening to make itsself known. "No raving about your lack of height? Wonders never cease."

"I can't help it that living with you and having your child made me soft!"

"No," Roy disagreed, "it didn't make you soft, merely… calmer."

"Calmer, eh?" If that's what Roy wanted to think. "Well, I can still kick your ass, calm or not."

Roy sauntered over to his lover, grinning down at the man. "Oh, I don't doubt that. You have more fire than I do sometimes."

Ed leaned forward so his head rested comfortably against Roy's chest. "True…" he purred. The sweet smell of a clean body filled his senses, and Ed nuzzled Roy like a kitten. "God, I don't wanna go to work."

The quick confession made Roy wrap his arms around Edward, humming in agreement. "Neither do I, but duty calls." He tilted Ed's head up with his right hand so he could steal a quick kiss. "Come on. We're so late we might as well have breakfast."

"Yeah, and I forgot we need someone to watch Caleb. Amber has the day off from babysitting."

"Doesn't Gracia usually keep an eye on him?"

Ed nodded, but added quickly, "She's going shopping today, and we always ask her to watch him. She has a life, too."

Early on, both Ed and Roy found that having a family and being respected authorities in the military took skill and patience. Normally it wasn't much of a problem, but it was times like this Roy wondered if retirement was the way to go. Less stressful, that's for sure.

"I suppose he'll be coming with us, then," Roy sighed. Not that Caleb would mind. The boy was very well behaved (Ed made sure of that) and loved seeing all his aunts and uncles.

This decision didn't settle over well with Edward. "No one's gonna get any work done now. Caleb's the best military distraction tactic Central has ever seen; even Hawkeye gives him candy!"

"There's no need to worry. If it gets really bad, I'll let him stay with Shayla in the medical wing. She'll keep an eye on him. Hell, she'll probably teach him various alchemic arrays for him to show us." Roy smirked to himself, the idea of his son being into alchemy not unpleasant. _'He's probably a prodigy in the field. Just look at who his parents are.'_

Hands tightened into fists against Roy's chest, alerting the man of Ed's sudden discomfort. "Edward?" His eyes widened as he glanced down at his golden haired lover.

The man was shaking, his body almost convulsing from the intensity of whatever he was experiencing. A tiny sob escaped and a wetness hit Roy's bare skin. "Ed? Edward!" Mustang lowered Ed down to the ground in a rush, Ed's fear starting to bleed into him. "What happened? Are you sick?" Instead of an answer, Ed continued to shake, only now he pushed at Roy to get away. "Edward, talk to me!"

"You don't… how can you forget?" Ed stopped his struggling, swollen eyes glaring up at him. "How the fuck can you forget again!"

The first thing that came to mind was Caleb, and Roy panicked. _'How does he know I forgot? How could he possibly know that?'_ Had he been so obvious that Ed could sense his mistake? "Ed… I'm sorry, but I couldn't remember…" Roy started, hoping to ease Ed's worry. "It only happened this one time."

Any glare in Ed's eyes melted away into confusion, then dismay. "You have no clue what I'm talking about." It was a statement, not a question. "I really thought it was getting better…"

Black fear froze the blood in his veins. The mischievous voice, the one crushed and hidden by logic, came back with a vengeance and screamed like a harpy. _'Something is wrong, this is wrong, everything is wrong,'_ it hissed in his ear. _'Don't listen to the truth, because it's all a lie; the wolf covered in sheep's wool. Stop lying to yourself.'_

"Ed… what did I forget?"

Ed watched the expressions flying across Roy's face, his devastation growing more profound. "Deception… he tortured us all, but we still managed to escape… Except…" Ed took a deep breath, and Roy didn't want to hear what came next.

"No, don't tell me," he ordered. He didn't want to know, didn't want to remember any of it.

'_It's a lie. This is a lie. You're a lie, Roy.' _

"Roy, you and Hughes found me in the realm. We never found Shayla."

* * *

Just as Riza stepped into her apartment, the phone started ringing. It took control not to roll her eyes. _'Barely in the door and someone won't let me relax…_' She considered ignoring it for the time being, but decided it'd be best to get it over with so she wouldn't have to worry. 

As soon as the phone was picked off its cradle, a loud, desperate voice filled the apartment.

"Hawkeye!" The woman held the phone back from her ear, wincing at the tone.

"Havoc, kindly lower you voice," she reproved. He sounded like he'd ran a marathon.

The man barely heard her with his heavy panting. "Hawkeye… Ed, he's… something's wrong!"

Hawkeye froze. "What? What's going on?" she demanded, her heart rate picking up.

"I don't know! He just started growing paler and paler, and his breathing's shallow. Get over here now!" With that, he hung up the phone.

That was the first time Hawkeye took a direct order from a subordinate.

* * *

Ed- (grins) That wasn't so bad, now was it? 

Roy- And since the Plushie Bandit is sadly not able to join us right now, Edward and I will take on the task of answering reviews…. (smirks evilly)

_**Marii**_- **Ed**- (rolls eyes) Of course it's from the Matrix. The Bandit picks the worst movies to quote… the movie was so lame… Err… What was I talking about? Oh yeah. Yes it was confusing, that's nice, okay, thanks for the review, bye bye.

_**Hikari-Aoi**_- **Roy**- Sorry, her soul is far from immortal, but you're welcome to take it. In fact, I insist… and take her plushie collection. They keep coming up with plot bunnies not related to FMA.

_**Anonymous**_- **Ed**- "Good things come to those who wait."… I hate that quote. Waiting is overrated. As for school, the Bandit sleeps through most of it, so she has no good excuse….. Thanks for the review, I suppose.

_**Seeker Carter**_- **Roy**- Like the Bandit really cares if you review or not. She's got plenty of other people at her beck and call so don't bother. (is suddenly hit with a well aimed pot)

_**Skyla Moon**_- **Ed**- (looks at all the reviews) Like hell I'm answering all of those! I'll answer one… (scans through and blushes) You just had to comment on Roy sucking my neck, didn't ya? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I had a hickey! If he touches me again, I'll stick my metal foot up his ass, damn that bastard! (goes off on a tangent) Oh, and thanks for the shitload of reviews. (continues ranting)

((Oh, and I play clarinet!))

_**Arynna**_- **Roy**- Plot? There's a plot in this story? (looks around) Oh, I just wanted to get to the smut. (shrugs) And the Bandit doesn't need anymore sugar in her system. That's how she writes faster. Keep the cookies out of her reach.

_**Sori of Chrome Dragon**_- **Ed**- Damn. You actually enjoyed it. I'm gonna have to try harder to sabotage Bandit's stuff.

_**CuriousDreamWeaver**_- **Roy**- Actually, I thought it kept inching along until you wanted to set the whole thing on fire… Well, those were my thoughts. (shrugs) Yeah, review again if you feel it necessary.

_**Kari**_- **Ed**- Join the club. Bandit tells us nothing. It's a miracle that we got to read the lemon.

_**Uniasus**_- **Roy**- No. Ed isn't stronger because of his failed human transmutation. All the trauma from life makes his mind stronger, and his abilities just add to that power. As for Al and Izumi, have you seen them mentioned in this story more than once? No? Well, there's your answer. And who said these are false memories? (snickers) Well, I hope that answered all of your questions… And I'm not cute, I'm sexy. Don't forget it.

_**alchemistgrl09**_- **Ed**- You shouldn't fall in love with a story. It's not very healthy… Oh well, Bandit likes it when people become her slaves, so it's all good. Review more and become our minion!

_**MoonLightFight98**_- **Roy**- (is disgusted) I assure you, the Bandit is not sadist enough to pair me with the Dream Alchemist. That's wrong in so many ways. Besides, Edward would kill her. (sniffs) Perish the thought. I sleep with only beautiful women or short, hotheaded alchemists with metal limbs.

**_Jen_**- **Ed**- Yeah, the Bandit would be hunted down for killing Shayla and Hughes. Oh wait, she's already killed Shayla, like twice. The readers wouldn't be too surprised. (thinks) But Roy would fry her for killing Hughes, so be rest assured. The man will live to the end of the fic.

_**Akumako**_- **Roy**- No, waiting is a good thing. You should wait forever… Don't worry, Bandit will always keep you waiting, because she's good at that. Like puppies, you shall wait patiently. So keep waiting, since this is what you're good at. Oh, and this chapter better be worth your wait. It is the lemon, after all.

_**AngylLayDying**_- **Ed**- Bandit's not creative. She gets all her ideas from her muses and her plushies. She's nothing more that a vessel that can type pretty fast. So please give me all the credit, 'cause we all know I'm the mastermind behind everything.

_**ZOMFG EDWARD**_- **Roy**- I would tell you, but after you read this chapter it might not be necessary. So I will leave you floating in the dark. As for Shayla… We can't please everyone. She just doesn't want to stay alive.

_**Alchemist X**_- **Ed**- Ha! That dirty Dream Alchemist wouldn't get me… (shifty eyes) School? Bah, who needs it? Bandit worries about that too much. I don't know why. I never went to school, and look how I turned out. I'm the number one alchemist who ever lived. (growls) I'm so under appreciated.

_**HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu**_- **Roy**- (snorts) If you knew Bandit's betas, the last thing you would say is 'Job well done'. And as much as I would _love _to tell you the plot (insert sarcasm here), I can't, for Bandit would somehow kill me in the story and make sure I didn't come back.

_**Shingo-sama**_- **Ed**- Yeah, the Bandit picks horrible movie quotes. And we don't appreciate lazy people. Shoo. Get lost. Oh, and thanks for the review.

_**AlibisDragon**_- **Roy**- (sneers) Oh, it's you. Bandit told me specifically to be nice to you, but when have I ever listened to her? I do not need to confess anything to Edward, thank you very much. He likes waiting on me… (shifty eyes) And stop having Bandit read your stories. Do you know what that does to her writing abilities? It keeps her on OP mode, and I don't appreciate it. Oh, and hurry up and write a FMA story. I'm tired of being Bandit's slave. I'd rather be your muse. (is hit by the elusive pot) OUCH, DAMNIT!

_**Asaka**_- **Ed**- (rolls eyes) Like I don't see enough of you on MSN. And you only turned two shades of red. I remember Sanji losing that bet.

**Sanji**- Stop reminding me!

**Leon**- Heh. (pockets money)

**Ed**- (grabs cookies) Trust me, she doesn't need these. (eats one and spits it out) Wow, your cooking abilities rival Bandit's. I saw my life flash before my eyes. (thinks) On second thought, maybe Bandit does need to eat these…

_**Torii**_- **Roy**- And the reward for Most Simplistic Review goes to Torii. Your prize? Bragging rights. Ed and I love short reviews. So review again, and make it short.

_**A**_- **Ed**- (stares at name) A? What type of name is that? And of course it's confusing. The whole story is confusing. Bandit's actually good at something. Show your support and give her a cookie… wait, scratch that. Give _me _a cookie. Review again, or I shall hunt you down.

_**Soon to be world renown Gracie**_- **Roy**- Yes, it is the movie Matrix. How ever did you know? It was only a hair short of obvious. And you only like this story because you had a chapter dedicated to you. I know your game… Yeah, review and all that. But if you don't, I'll tell Bandit that you hate her. And then I'll fry you. For no good reason. So I suggest you review.

**Ed**- (is exhausted) How the hell does she answer all those reviews like that? Last time I'm doing this!

**Roy**- Don't count on it. We'll have to do this again when Bandit writes the next le-- (is suddenly gunned down)

**Ed**- Ummm… yeah, review. And if you flame Bandit for the lemon, I will cut you to pieces. And Roy will BBQ you, if he ever gets up. She worked her ass off for you people, so appreciate it, love it, worship it, and review it. (runs off)


	24. Truth in the Shadows

Ed- Unfortunately, Bandit has returned completely healthy. (grumbles) I guess we don't answer any more reviews…

Bandit- (turns red) WHAT? YOU GUYS ANSWERED THE REVIEWS? (reads them and shrieks)

Roy- (inches away) I'll be signing stuff. Bye! (runs off)

Ed- (cowers) Um, I have to find stones and… yeah! (takes off)

Disclaimer- ...(breaks down and cries)

(AN)- (grins) I'm so happy everyone loved the lemon! (cackles) It was my first one, so it was a major ego boost to know mostly everyone approved.

On the other hand, I do have an announcement. It's nothing terrible, but in order to update faster, I'll be making chapters shorter. School is sucking away my life, so I hardly get time to get on the computer. And worrying about writing mammoth chapters stresses me out. So for me and my readers' benefit, the chapters will be shorter so you don't have to wait a month to find out what happens next, and I don't have to stare at the screen in terror. ;p If it upsets you, think of it this way; the story will probably seem longer with more chapters! (cackles and points to the fic) READ I SAY!

* * *

She stared out the window from her bedside, watching the glow of the sun fade into the more mellow colors of dusk as night fast approached. Her mind was blank for the first time that day, just allowing the calm to settle over her body while the day died out. It was times like these she thanked the Goddess of the Moon; nothing could quite soothe her like the silent promise of the night and stars.

But even that couldn't stop her mind from straying to more ominous thoughts. She felt completely drained from the day's activities. Today was the day she'd returned to her village, coming back from her studies at the temples far to the East. She never expected this type of welcome…

The sickness struck with fearsome swiftness, unlike anything the Ishbalians had faced; already six had died before she could get to them (not counting those dead from yesterday), and even those she did reach would be forced to suffer the long road to recovery. _'So many… gone.' _It hurt. No one blamed her for their lost lives, but the disappointing ache in her heart more than made up for it. If only she'd been here earlier…

A polite knock broke her out of the reverie, and she called out to allow entry. She needn't have bothered, since only one other person was in the house.

"You're needed in the village again." A tall dark haired woman with severe red eyes strode in; face blank as ever.

The young Ishbalan woman sighed, but a smile accompanied her face to show she really didn't mind. "Of course, mother. Duty calls, yes?"

Rhamara almost laughed at the comment, her red eyes actually twinkling with something other than contempt. "Yes it does. I pray you don't mind?"

Kayamna stood up and straightened her white dress as she walked toward the door. "There's no need to pray," she teased softly, though her voice sounded a tad strained. "I'll always do what's best for Ishbala's people."

"For _your _people," Rhamara corrected, and she followed her daughter out the door and down the spiraling stairs. "You're a part of this village as well." The younger woman hummed in reluctant agreement.

A crisp wind hit them head on as they started off, a nice reprieve from the usual heat of the desert. Their house was near the center of the village, so the walk was brief and uneventful. They met almost no one along the way, but the few people still out immediately bowed and murmured words of praise to both women: the powerful warrior sent from Sun God Ishbala, and the miracle doctor sent from the sacred Moon Goddess Kayamna.

The white haired woman nodded back at anyone who bowed, half of her wishing they'd stop. She didn't deserve any of it. Illness had stuck while she was away studying, and because of that many in the village were gone. Her mother had told her of the friends she'd never get to see again, of the familiar faces that would no long be in the town… She was to blame, and the shame made her nauseated.

"You're thinking too much," Rhamara chided roughly. She'd been watching her daughter's facial expressions carefully. "Don't blame them for their actions. You should feel honored our people have so much faith in you."

"I am, but…" Kayamna let the sentence drift off as they continued to walk. "The sickness… it's spreading too fast. I wasn't here early enough. What if--"

"Child, don't be naïve. Our faith, Ishbala's will, and your powers will not fail us. Have faith, daughter."

The woman lowered her head in small disgrace; of course her mother was right. Ishbala would never abandon his own children. Now was not the time for doubts.

Night usually forced most Ishbalians inside their homes around this time, but not today. Only a few had been outside to begin with, the sickness effectively scaring most from leaving their houses. It was an odd contrast from the usual scene of mothers shouting for the children to return indoors, or the men coming back from the temples after praying. There was stillness everywhere except for Kayamna and her mother, and the glow from the departing sun that made shadows stretch and dance along the ground like children and the sand burn with an invisible fire. It brought a smile to Kayamna's pale, worried face; fire reminded her of life, and she swore she could hear the shadows giggling with glee.

Not for the first time did she wonder about her sanity.

"We are here." It was a small house, much smaller than Rhamara's, with a white mark drawn on the side of the wall for everyone to see. The young woman recognized the glaring sign at once.

"Why did you not tell me?" She whispered, angered but not able to show it. "If they've already passed on, then why…"

Rhamara drew herself up, and spoke in low tones. "There are others in this house who are ill. Only one died today." She stopped then, hesitating. "Kayamna…"

The woman started, surprised. Her mother rarely spoke her name. To say the Goddess of the Moon's name meant dishonor to Ishbala and rudeness to the Moon Goddess herself. Only those who wanted the wrath of both deities spoke her name without reserve, so hearing her mother say it spoke volumes for the situation. "Mother? What is it?"

"He… Suppi. I'm afraid he was the one."

Rhamara waited nervously for a reaction. The two had been close since childhood, even after Kayamna left to train with the priests in order to better hone her skills. Not telling her before they came here was a low blow indeed, but Suppi had been beyond help. If anything, his death would've slowed her down. "Daughter, you may grieve later. There are people who need you in this house. Suppi's mother and his brother are both ill. Save them…" The last sentence came out more as a plea than a demand.

Kayamna still had yet to make a sound or reaction. She just stared blankly at the door as if expecting the piece of wood to disappear if she lost sight of it. Before Rhamara could reprimand her for the odd behavior and remind the orange-eyed woman of the duty she must fulfill, her daughter walked forward and knocked twice.

Right after, the shuffling of feet could be heard and the door opened. A tall, elderly man with wrinkled skin stared at the pair, blinked twice, and then lowered his head respectfully.

"You've come," he spoke simply, his body already shifting out of the way. "Please, this way."

Rhamara allowed her daughter to enter first, keeping her sharp red eyes on the woman's back. The lack of emotion was unexpected, but not uncommon. Grieving did different things to people, and if it numbed Kayamna of pain, all the better. She could allow herself to mourn the loss at a more appropriate time. _'It's for the best.' _

They entered the dimly lit home, walking straight until they reached the bedrooms where two people lay. The stench of sickness and death assaulted the three newcomers' noses; the incense and candle on the table did nothing to cover it. Only the older man didn't make a face. He was used to the smell. Kayamna and Rhamara were forced to breathe discreetly through their mouths.

A stout, fat form on the first bed rolled onto its side, moaning softly in pain. Blotches of illness, almost blue in color, decorated all visible limbs and the rest of the skin seemed much too pale for the typical Ishbalan. The muscle from the arms and legs looked ready to peel off in chucks, as if staying attached to the bone required energy no longer found in the body. The prone figure coughed loudly, causing the entire body to tremble in a disgusting fashion. Kayamna felt herself twinge in sympathy. No one deserved this much agony.

"Ikuzi caught the sickness an hour ago, and Seno fainted recently," the elder explained. "Their only hope of escaping death is the child of the Moon Goddess." He looked at Kayamna with sad eyes, bowing again for good measure. "Please, heal my daughter and grandchild."

Kayamna nodded silently and walked over to Ikuzi first, a woman who'd been like another mother to the albino. Just looking at her brought up a swarm of emotions Kayamna would rather not focus on. _'She fell sick first, so I need to heal her quickly,' _she thought slowly, without much feeling. It hurt too much to feel anything. _'Just concentrate.' _

She sat on the small bed, breathing deep through her mouth and hoping to blank out her thoughts, just the way the priests had told her. _'Just breathe.'_

It was easier thought than done; the calm she felt before had left her the moment she learned about Suppi. Everything now felt… too wrong. The walls of the tiny house pushed up against her sides and left a constricted sensation in the pit of her stomach. The pressure of her mother's hawk like eyes weighed on her shoulders with more proud expectancy than Kayamna was used to. The darkness that had been a comfort only ten minutes ago now sneered and crammed the room as if to snub the candle's light out with its finger. Everything hissed and demanded something different, and the woman suppressed a shiver.

'_No! I must concentrate… They're counting on me…' _

Orange eyes finally slid shut, only the light from the candle seeping through her eyelids. _'Concentrate.' _All she needed to do was concentrate and bring her mind to the blissful calm of her power. _'The candle… visualize the candle.' _She could picture it in her mind: the flame dancing in the air, flickering in all directions as it grinned and mesmerized the watcher; the gray trail of smoke that smelled of dried flowers and drifted up to occupy the ceiling in a wide spiral; the shadows… Yes, the inky black shadows that shifted across the room, creeping up close to her ear, whispering words of encouragement as they seeped into her mind and yelled at her naivety and stupidity and told her what fire really meant and smirked at her and--

"Daughter, is something wrong?" Rhamara asked worriedly.

She released the breath she'd held in a hurry, eyes snapping wide. A tiny sweat droplet slid down her cheek, and the horrid stench in the air reminded her what she should be doing.

The shadows retreated and the smirk died away, along with the fire in her mind's eye.

"Yes," she replied, her voice solid. "I'm fine." She felt more than saw her mother's red eyes narrow.

As steadily as possible, Kayamna placed her hands on the sick Ikuzi and began to let the magic seep through. White light filled her eyes, filled Ikuzi, filled the room. The power pulsed gently as it healed the prone woman's bruises, the light beaming out until the sickness was wiped away clean from her body.

And through all this Kayamna shivered in fear, because at the far corner of the light was nothing but shadows, all smirking at her with bared teeth and the promise of a fire she didn't want to see.

* * *

Hawkeye didn't bother with knocking; she flung open the door and marched in, scowl in place but worry shining in her eyes. "Havoc? Havoc!"

To her amusement, it was Fury who stepped into the living room, looking more embarrassed than usual. "Hawkeye," he addressed her, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Ha-- Jean's in the guestroom right now." He waved her over shyly, then bolted for said room. If not for the direness of the situation, Hawkeye would have allowed herself a chuckle. Fury's skittishness never failed to amuse her.

She followed close after Fury, and soon they entered a room with little furnishings; only a bed and dresser occupied it. On the bed lay an unconscious Edward surrounded by the little medical machinery Mustang's group had managed to scrounge up.

Immediately Hawkeye could see subtle changes from the last time she'd checked on the boy. First and foremost, his skin had turned a pasty white, one usually found accompanying sickness. Also, his breathing seemed labored and shallow as if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. His hands repeatedly curled and uncurled into tight balls, the knuckles going white each time.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked quietly. Havoc turned his head sharply at the sound of her voice and got up from the bed.

"We have no idea. I found him like this when I got home from HQ." Havoc ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "He was groaning and moving. If I didn't know where his mind was, I'd swear he's having a nightmare."

Fury nodded in agreement. "We tried waking him up on the off-chance that… but he just kept thrashing around." He looked helplessly at the prone teen. "We didn't know what it meant, so we called you." He glanced out of the corner of his eye, directly at Hawkeye. "We… umm…"

"We kinda hoped you'd have some idea as what to do…" Havoc supplied.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the looks sent her way. "Are you saying you want me to decide whether or not to--"

"Not exactly," Havoc cut in. "But we need to figure something out… maybe one of us should use an array…" He promptly shut up when the woman's stance stiffened up like steel.

"No. We are not sending anymore people in the realm," she stated harshly. The unit had lost enough people already.

Even Fury looked upset with Jean's idea. "Havoc, just think of how long everyone else has been gone! I--We can't chance losing you, too." The smaller man blushed darkly at his slip up.

"Hey, I never said _I'd _go into the realm," Havoc chuckled. "I'm just throwing out alternatives. I mean, what else can we do? Stanford's getting impatient, and it's only a matter of time until this whole thing blows up in our faces. We _really _need a solution." The moment he said this, both men forced themselves not to look at Riza, but she still caught the hidden question in the air.

"You want me to give you an order," she guessed knowingly. "So any blame falls on me." That wasn't the reason, this she was fairly sure of, but it still stung to know the people she considered friends might leave her to face this predicament alone.

Fury shook his head hastily. "No! That's not it! No matter what, we all share the blame!" Havoc looked ready to argue, but he thought better of it and kept his silence. "You're stronger than us, Hawkeye," Fury admitted. "You can get things done. You can actually act on a decision, whereas me and Havoc…"

"Yeah, we stand around 'til held at gunpoint," Havoc joked to lighten the mood. "It's like at work; you keep everyone in line, including that bastard Colonel of ours. So I guess it's natural to want to put all the weight on you."

Hawkeye stared at them quietly, letting their words sink in. Then she closed her eyes and folded her arms. "As much as I appreciate your vote of confidence in my decision-making abilities, I don't know what to do either." She heard Havoc make a grunting noise that sounded far from surprised. "If we kill them, that's the end. They can't come back. Our only conciliation is that the world will be safe. On the other hand, if we keep waiting another week or so, anything can happen. It's more a matter of if we can live with ourselves knowing we caused millions of people to die because of our selfish desire to keep Ed alive."

Fury and Havoc exchanged distressed glances after she finished. Hawkeye's straightforwardness made it sound like a crime to want Ed living. "So you think it's better to kill Ed and not chance it?" Havoc asked bluntly.

In response, Hawkeye opened her eyes and frowned at him. "I never said that, Havoc. Do _you _think it's better to damn the rest of the world for Ed and the others?"

The tension in the air thickened to the point Fury swore he could taste it. "Jean, Hawkeye… please…" He waved his hands as if trying to cool their tempers. "Now's not the time to fight."

Another moment passed as Hawkeye and Havoc attempted to stare each other down. In the end, it was Havoc who smiled ruefully and let his hostility drop first. "No, it's fine Cain. We need to come to some sort of decision now, so better we have everything out in the open." Hawkeye's icy glare melted a bit at the words while she nodded her agreement. "I don't know about you guys, but I already know I wanna wait." He looked to see if anyone would disagree, but was met with silence. "What about you, Cain? What do you want?"

"Me?" Fury paled and stared at the ground, not wanting to go against either Jean or Hawkeye. "I…"

"Fury. We need you to tell us. This is an order."

Despite her words, the smaller man's tongue appeared to have fled down his throat. He kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

Hawkeye sighed to herself and reached for her gun.

Fury 'eeped' and began talking at once. "I want to wait, too," he confessed. "I… I remember when Stanford got angry with Shayla for saving Hughes instead of going after the Dream Alchemist. She said…" He trailed off and took a deep breath, "She said that she could never live with herself knowing she didn't try to save someone important to her…"

Havoc smiled at the memory while Hawkeye stood there indifferently.

Fury felt his cheeks grow hot from being the center of attention, but he continued. "I feel the same way as her. I know it's them against the world, but, I can't kill them regardless." Reluctantly, he brought his eyes up and stared at Ed. "The Colonel and the others all have done the impossible before, and I'm sure he'll do it now."

Something that resembled a smile crossed Hawkeye's face. "They do have the luck of the devil, don't they?"

The way she said that… Havoc's glance rounded back on her. "Why, it sounds as if you're agreeing with him…"

The woman cast him a slightly annoyed look. "I never said that." Fury's face fell. "But I didn't say I was against you either, Fury. I want them to come home as well." For a moment, her face aged a few years as she let her passive mask drop, and both men could clearly see the strain etched in her expression. They only got a glimpse of it; she must've realized what they saw, for she quickly schooled her features and it was the same 'no funny business' Hawkeye it had always been. "But we can't turn our backs on the world, whether we're willing to or not."

Once again silence reigned, each stuck in their own thoughts. It was like a never-ending circle; no matter how they looked at the problem, they couldn't assure both the world's safety and their friends lives. There was only one option that they knew the outcome…

"One week. No more than that." Hawkeye stated quietly, looking directly at Ed's pale face. "That's the best we can hope for." Havoc and Fury nodded sadly.

"One week," they both agreed.

* * *

"Mother, can I please be alone?"

Rhamara stared at the woman who looked more like a child than an adult right then. Her already pale skin now appeared gaunt in the moonlight, and those orange eyes glowed with something that could only be sorrow. Even her body was visibly trembling. The mother felt a momentary sting of guilt for causing some of this, no matter how it had been needed.

"He'd be proud that you saved his family," the Ishbalian said as a farewell, letting her feet carry her to the mansion. Her daughter obviously needed time alone to grieve.

Kayamna waited patiently for her mother to disappear from sight, trying not to stare too hard at the silhouette that seemed so wrong and twisted in the darkness. Then she turned and sprinted away from the village, toward her secret place.

Her lungs burned with the effort, feet pressing up against the sand for friction, hair whipping violently in her eyes, every hurt a welcome distraction from the pain inside her. The dunes weren't far, but she needed to run, needed this, needed to feel something other than the glaring emptiness in her mind that demanded attention. Just thinking about his name brought a sharp ache in her heart that was neither anger nor sorrow. No, it was something more sinister that she didn't want to face yet.

They came into view, tall hills of red that reflected the moonlight in every particle of sand. Kayamna now halted to a stop, her breath coming out in wheezes. She leaned down to catch her breath until she gave up and slid down to the ground with a thud, almost ready to collapse.

From behind the dunes, the shadows laughed.

'_It's in my head! It's in my head!'_ Her breath continued to come out in ragged gasps._ 'None of it's real!'_

Kayamna wanted to believe it. She really did. But there was that missing piece chewing on her brain, trying to get her to remember something important that she didn't want to know; something she had to know. It had been driving her mad since she'd seen the candle and the shadows…

'_But did you really see them? Can you tell yourself that's what you saw?'_ The woman argued with herself. This had never happened before. For all she knew, this was a strange symptom of the sickness affecting her, or an entirely different aliment.

'_One where you're the only afflicted person?'_ Kayamna crushed the lone thought quickly, lest it bring about a new tirade of questions in her head. She was confused enough as it was. _'It's not important. None of it's real. It's all in your head,'_ her mind soothed. Nothing more than a lie. Just a lie.

'I don't need to worry about it…' Slowly, she began to believe the rant in her head. The unnamable feeling ebbed back toward a corner of her mind while the calm of night settled on her back, and the unshed moisture shined in her eyes. The woman wanted to do something; to cry her heart out, to scream for comfort, to place the blame on anyone available; anything would be fine. But nothing came. She just sat there in her secret spot, waiting for the day's events to drain from her.

At last, Kayamna could feel her body releasing its tight hold on the tension and stress. It left her in a rush, leaving her boneless and oddly hollow. A brisk wind dried the last remains of tears in her orange eyes, and then all was still except her slow breathing. '_Just in my mind…' _Of course. She was just being stupid, letting her imagination get the best of her. _'There were no laughing shadows.' _Now she could hardly remember the shadows. _'No strange candles…' _The candle had been completely normal. The light had bended oddly, that's it. And her nerves from the long day… Yes, that was what it had been. If she could remember that, everything would be fine. It would all be fine.

Kayamna smiled softly and closed her eyes. She felt better; it had been the stress messing with her. _'Letting my imagination run wild… Really.' _

_Nothing is real._

Her eyes snapped open; she couldn't breathe for a second, then two, then three. The shadows behind the dunes slithered and giggled at her fear. "No… it's not real."

_It's not real. This isn't real. And you know it. _

The same fire from before ignited behind her eyes and seared almost enough to cause actual pain. "No! This isn't real!"

_Did Suppi's death scare you?_

"Leave me alone!" She couldn't see anything but the bright glow of red and yellows. "Stop!"

_Or did the fact you don't care about it scare you more?_

Golden eyes grew out of the fire, wild ribbons of blonde whipped at her, and all the while dark, slanted eyes 'tsked' and smirked at the obvious denial.

_You hate him. You wanted him to die. And you didn't want to save his bitch of a mother, either. _

Kayamna gave up shouting, instead whimpering pathetically on the ground, clutching her head in her hands. More shapes appeared in the fire; a shine of metal, a white stick with smoke trailing off the end, the flash of glasses, pictures of a girl she'd never seen. The kept bombarding her brain at breakneck speed.

_Didn't you wonder why things seemed so wrong? Didn't you?_

Beyond her view of the fire, a streak of blackness stood and began to walk towards her. Its movements were slow and calculated, as if wondering how much more she could take. Kayamna backed away inside her mind.

"No… leave me alone."

_It's all wrong. You know it's true, so why are you afraid?_

The quick flashes died. The fire grew and pulsed until it spread out of control, the screams of people she knew flaring up inside the wall of red. She heard gunshots erupt. She heard her mother laughing, a wild cackle of insanity.

_Don't be a lie. Remember what's true. _

Through the fire, the lone shadow continued toward her, the blackness standing out against the colors. The truth standing out against all the lies. It moved faster toward her, sensing the breaking point. And around it, the fire died down to show more shadows hidden from sight.

_I know you remember everyone. _

Shadows stood up and the darkness melted away; a short man with the golden eyes and metal limbs, a tall man with glasses and a cheerful grin, the man who smoked and waved lazily at her, the man who meekly gave her a salute, the woman with a stern gaze and sterner gun, the smirking bastard who commanded fire and all of them…

The first shadow was now in front of her, and Kayamna stared up, too tired to resist. Instead of the fire, she saw only the night by the dunes, and the one shadow that followed her out of the village. She looked at the thing she'd tried to hide from. She looked at her last piece to the puzzle, the one thing she'd forgotten. "You're…"

It kneeled and looked her in the eyes, a mirror of orange with red flecks. Brown hair fell over its shoulders, and a cheerful smile took residence on the pale face. "Duh. I'm the truth."

* * *

All the rest of her allusions and lies burned away, leaving only the shadows she'd always known were there.

'_Damn, it's going to rain.'_ Roy hated rain with a passion, and it wasn't because he was the Flame Alchemist. Some of his worst days had happened when the skies were cloudy, brimming with precipitation, and the vibes this day gave off were far from pleasant. He just had a feeling… Well, and the fact there were storm clouds gathering from the west…

He needed to get this over with quick so he could get to work and beg Hawkeye for mercy.

Rows of stone stood neatly next to each other, the green grass was neatly clipped and all flowers were newly plucked to stand beside their appropriate gravestone. Some small animals scurried away to watch him carefully from the trees, but Roy ignored them, too used to the staring anyway. The graveyard was not an uncommon sight for Roy. In fact, he knew it all too well. This truth almost saddened him more than the reason he'd come here for.

It didn't take very long to find that one gravestone, despite them all looking the same. Somehow, it just stood out from the rest. _'She wouldn't have liked it,' _he thought ruefully. Grey wasn't her color; she would've insisted on something brighter. He snorted. As if they made headstones any other color.

Roy bent down to place the twelve fresh roses on the grave, reading the words inscribed there.

Colonel Shayla, The Angel Alchemist

A Wonderful Alchemist And A Loving Friend

Roy raised an eyebrow. Colonel? It seemed to be a pastime of the military to raise ranks when the person was no longer there to appreciate it. She would've scowled at that.

And the eulogy? Simple. Elegant. Not her at all. The woman would've hated it with a passion. This was nothing at all like her.

He chuckled at grave in forced amusement; it turned sour and hollow so quickly that he let it die out. No point in lying to himself right then.

"So, you really died…" he said, his tone barely above a whisper. He half-expected for her to come bursting out of the trees with Ed in tow, laughing at the joke they'd played on him. And he would smirk and deny it all, saying he knew it couldn't be true. Of course she was alive. They had all survived; they wouldn't leave one of their own in that place. Mustang's unit looked out for their own. Of course…

A light breeze was his real answer. Roy let out a sigh, feeling empty of emotion more than anything else. It still seemed too hard to conceive. When he headed over to HQ, she wouldn't be there nagging him about his health, or cooing over how cute Caleb was, or how he and Ed made a beautiful couple… because she was dead.

And he had forgotten.

"You were always horrible at following orders," he chided gruffly. "I told you not to die." He'd honestly thought he'd be used to death by now; that maybe… this wouldn't effect him any longer. Now it looked like there were some things he'd never learn to get used to.

He stood up and brushed off his uniform, black eyes avoiding the stone. That wasn't his friend. It didn't even remind him of Shayla in any way. No, she was buried underneath in a cold casket to rot away while this piece of rock took her place on the surface, a poor imitation of her true self and personality.

The air around her grave felt frozen and numbed his skin to the bone, as if trying to freeze time because there was still something left to be done. What that was Roy didn't know. There was nothing to be said. What could he say, besides that he was sorry for forgetting she'd died seven years ago. Or that he never knew he had ended up abandoning her in the realm. Saying sorry wouldn't cut it now. To say anything now would be a cheap excuse at covering his guilt.

Roy finally took one last look at the grave, memorizing it. He doubted he'd ever come back here. It was in the past, and there was no need to dwell in it. He was sure Shayla would've agreed with him. So forcing himself to straighten up, Roy gave his dear friend a quick salute before leaving the place behind. _'Rest in peace, my friend.'_

"_Roy? Roy!"_

The coldness in Roy's mind intensified, causing him to falter in his steps. He… must've been imagining things. There's no way he could've heard…

"_Don't you dare leave! Turn around!" _

Roy shook his head and frowned. First he'd forgotten who his son was, then he'd forgotten the death of a friend, and now he was hearing voices in his head. _'This is ludicrous.' _His day kept getting better every minute.

"_Roy please, this is Shayla." _

He couldn't help it; he was only human, after all. Curiosity ensnared him at times, too. But he never expected to actually _see _something when he turned around besides air. _'Maybe a trick of the sunlight…' _Nope, couldn't use that excuse. It just _glared _at him.

"I've officially lost my sanity," he told the apparition conversationally. "Thank you for helping me realize it."

The ghost, almost transparent in the sunlight, put her hands on her hips and growled. If Roy had any doubts who this specter was, he sure didn't have any now. "Please tell me you recognize me, or I'll kick your ass once we get to the realm."

"You're dead," Roy stated blandly. "And you're a ghost. Probably hated your eulogy." The woman frowned at him and took a look at the ground. Astonishment zipped through her facial expression, followed closely by pure rage.

"HE _KILLED _ME? HAVEN'T I DIED ENOUGH?" Shayla stamped a foot on her grave, trying to knock it down. Her foot went straight through it. "Damn, this isn't good! I'm not completely here. He wasn't so stupid after all."

Roy watched her mumble menacingly with an ill sort of fascination. This was the first time he'd been able to see what stress could do to a person, and he wanted to take note of everything so he'd have a story to tell his shrink. "And who's he?"

Shayla glanced up at him, frowning darkly. "Deception, dumbass. He made it so I could barely enter this fantasy of yours. The only reason you can see me is because I'm close to the portal." She pointed behind her to show Roy a shimmering piece of air he'd yet to see. "But I can explain the details later. Get inside."

The man appeared to do as she commanded, but instead of walking through, he merely examined the air in front of him. Cautiously, he stuck a hand in and watched it disappear. "Amazing," he commented, a strange smile on his face. "My hallucination is impressive." Even when being a lunatic, Roy was the best.

"Hallu-- What?" Shayla stared at him before it clicked. "Roy, what happened to me? Tell me how I died."

Roy turned his head to look at her. "You can't even remember how you died?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you lose your memories of your life?" When she didn't answer, Roy decided it wouldn't hurt to entertain his dead friend for a while longer. He was going straight to Central after this and pretend it never happened, or otherwise he'd be calling his psychiatrist. "We couldn't find you in the realm, and we had to escape…" Saying it out loud almost made Roy twitch in shame. "I don't remember most of it myself, but…" He cleared his throat uneasily and waited for the ghost to say something. "Shayla, you died."

The woman continued to stare, her orange eyes having the most heartbroken expression Roy had ever seen. His guilt multiplied, but he refused to let it show on his face.

"I really hoped you of all people wouldn't fall for it," she said quietly, looking at Roy with a reproving gaze. "Roy, none of this is real."

The man said nothing.

Shayla tried again. "Deception stuck you in a fantasy you yourself created! All this," she gestured to the graveyard, the direction of Central, to the sky, "is fake. The people, the animals, the buildings… You made it up, and Deception stuck you in here so he could get Ed. Roy, we have to find him. Just…" Shayla sighed desperately, willing Roy to understand. "Please, come with me. We can get back into the realm and find Hughes. Then we can save Ed before that bastard hurts him!"

"… Really?"

Shayla was taken aback by the scorn in his voice, not expecting this type of reaction. "Roy…?"

"I hope you don't mind if I don't believe a word you say."

The Ishbalian was shocked into complete silence.

Roy smirked at her expression. "Why do you look so surprised? After all, you're a figment of my imagination. The real Shayla died in the realm along with Deception. That's over and done with." The Fuhrer shook his head. "I'm not going to be fooled for a second time. You're not real, so…" He shrugged, pretending not to care anymore. "Go back to heaven or hell or limbo or wherever the dead rest."

"I can't believe this," Shayla whispered incredulously. "You really are a fool. Come _on_, Roy! You must've noticed something's wrong with this place! Like some things don't add up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Roy lied through his teeth. As if called to the surface by her accusation, the rebellious voice in his mind cornered his thoughts.

_Then why did you forget Caleb's name? Why did you think Shayla was still alive?_

'_Because the Dream Alchemist tortured me in the realm!'_ Roy told himself firmly_. 'He messed with my mind, and this… is the result.'_

The voice snickered. _So tell yourself, what's the result of Deception's torture? It's not Shayla._

"Shut up," Roy whispered, whether to Shayla or himself he wasn't sure. "I know what's real and what isn't." He fixed the woman with a hard glare. "You're the only thing that doesn't add up, and I'll rectify that situation soon enough."

"Roy please!" Shayla snapped, near tears by now. "Would you just stop and _think_? If you don't come with me, Ed, the real Ed, will die!"

"Ed is at Central HQ, probably wondering where the hell I am," Roy corrected stonily. "Whatever Ed your talking about is probably as real as you are."

"YES! He _is _real! The one you're talking about is FAKE! You made him up!"

He'd heard enough. Just trying to conceive that fact that this entire world could be fake was too much for the raven-haired man. With one last glare, he began to brush past Shayla and out the cemetery. "Whether you are the ghost of Shayla or a figment of my imagination, I hope you rest in peace." He was never coming to this place ever again.

Shayla wasn't ready to let him go. In a last ditch effort, she reached for his arm. "Roy STOP!"

Roy was electrified on the spot. Now something was wrong. Ghost or fake, they couldn't actually _touch _you. Maybe you felt a chill, but never an actual _touch_. And that's all it was; a chilling sensation that tickled his forearm, and for that moment he could feel Shayla grabbing onto his arm, clutching it with her small hand, tightening her grip so he couldn't leave.

And then it was gone.

In shock, the Fuhrer whirled around to face her, not bothering to mask his expression. "You can't touch me," he hissed. "An illusion can't touch me."

Shayla stared at her hand and then back at him with sad eyes before replying, "I know." They locked gazes, and the woman saw something pass through Roy's eyes, too fast to be identified.

"Ed's waiting for me," Roy said in a low voice, staring at her and through her at the same time.

"I know." Which Ed he was referring to she didn't know, or was afraid to know.

"So is my son."

Her breath got stuck in her throat, hindering her voice. There were droplets in her eyes, waiting to fall spill on her cheeks but she blinked them back. When she regained to power to speak, she asked, "You have a son?"

"His name's Caleb. He's four."

Shayla waited for Roy to meet her eyes, already seeing the answer to her next question. "You won't come with me, will you?"

Roy closed his eyes, hiding any expression they might give away. "Shayla…" He turned away and started walking. "Goodbye."

She watched him go without calling out this time.

* * *

(Dead tired) Yeah, this is finally out, and I know some of you want my blood for such a short chapter, but updates shall be faster:3 Not much to say about this, just don't kill Roy. I still need the bastard. :p No shout outs now, 'cause I'm tired from Rping Sanji and I need to sleep. (falls on the floor) REVIEW! (snores) 


	25. The Ones Left Behind

Bandit- Next chapter, blah blah. You'll all hate me at the end… Oh no, I'll be havin' death threats sent my way. ;p I couldn't help it, okay? It will get better!… Maybe…

Ed- ….! What did you _do_, Bandit?

Roy- You… bitch.

Bandit- XD; Oops?

Disclaimer- If I did, I'd retire at age twenty…

(A/N)- No comment. Just don't flame me for the end… ;p Oh, and because is gay, I won't be answering reviews on my story anymore. (whines) As much as I'd love to rebel, I don't want to get kicked off, so I'll deal with it… grudgingly. XD And the reason this chapter was so stinking late… Well, truthfully I was afraid my FMA inspiration died on me and that this story be on stand still. I don't know, but the need to write has died due to home problems. But luckily, Ed and Roy both got fed up with my sorry ass and took matter into their own hands, making me sleepwalk and finishing the story themselves…. Okay, not really, but they did make me type. So everyone give my muses (and the people who bugged me constantly to finish. XD You all know who you are) a big thank you. XD This story LIVES!

(**Message from the beta**: Hey…Becci here, I'm Plushie's beta, and I just wanted to pop up and put in a little message. Mainly to say that Shayla worked really hard to get this chapter out, writer's block is an utter bitch, and I think she did really well in conquering it. And second thing is, I know all of you want to read this story as much as I did, so I beta'ed it as fast as I could…which means I possibly might have slacking on my own 'job' and missed a couple of typing errors…if I have, I apologize, and I promise I'll try not to let it happen again, m'kay? And seriously, don't kill her. Let's just trust in what Plushie has in store, right:D)

"Sir, mind telling me why you're three hours late to work?"

Roy was no man by any means to push around, and even he couldn't help but flinch away from Hawkeye's disapproving gaze. "I had some errands to run?" he said sheepishly, trying to look like he _hadn't _been sneaking to his office.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the effect was enough to make her superior sweat. "Fuhrer, that didn't work ten years ago and it doesn't work now."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

Hawkeye continued to glare, not impressed with humor. Roy sighed quietly and hung his head. "Right, paperwork." Being as calm as possible, the Fuhrer walked past his secretary to his office. "I'll get right on it, of course."

As soon as he heard the trigger click, Roy dodged into his office, slamming the door shut in time with the bullet whizzing toward where his ass had been moments before. "It's treason to shoot at the Fuhrer!" he shouted from the safety of his room, being careful to stay away from the door. He still needed to fill in the previous bullet holes.

The woman didn't answer, and she didn't need to. Her silence said it all.

When some sense of calm returned, Roy turned around to survey the mess on his desk. Indeed, a formidable pile lay waiting for his signature, causing the Flame Alchemist to grimace. Years of climbing his way to the top, and he still could hardly stand the notion of paperwork.

'_The pile won't make itself shrink…' _he thought ruefully. _'Might as well get started on it..'_

He walked to his chair and sat down, convincing himself he needed at least a good five minutes to get situated and allow the leather to warm up. When that was done, he grudgingly moved the papers directly in front of him, shook his head, and then moved them upward so they were almost to the edge of the desk. _'No, that won't do.' _He shoved them completely to the side, watching with some smug fashion when they came close to teetering over and into the trashcan. _'Much better.' _

"Sir, you need those documents finished by noon. I suggest you get to it, since you were out running errands." Roy immediately pulled the pile back toward him and signed the first paper without so much as glancing at it. He could practically feel Hawkeye's angry glare on him, despite that fact she was on the other side of the door.

"How does she do that?" he mumbled. Only she could pull off being respectful and smug at the same time.

Slowly but surely, the pile of documents began to shrink, and a new pile of finished ones sat off to the side of his chair. To his credit, Roy was able to sign maybe one hundred documents until a creeping sensation assaulted the back of his mind. Something barked at him to stop playing around and start remembering the day's events. Roy wasn't willing to give in that easily.

"There's nothing to think about," he lied to himself easily. "She wasn't real." Saying the words out loud helped cement the truth; soon he was able to push the ill-omened feeling away and get back to work. "Maybe I'll take Caleb and Ed out for lunch once I'm done," he mused to himself, tossing another paper out of his way so he could reach for another. "Well, if I can actually finish all these…" Being on lock-down was a major setback, especially with a trigger-happy subordinate.

A knock on the door happily interrupted his thoughts and a sadistic grinning blonde head poked through. "Heard ya got grounded," Ed chirped, not looking the least bit sympathetic toward Roy's dilemma. "So decided to help you with your boredom." Another head poked out, this one much smaller and innocent.

"Hi daddy!" Caleb squeezed through the ajar door with ease and launched himself across the room, onto Roy's lap. "Mommy said I could help you with your work!"

Roy looked down at the child in his lap, suppressing a remark he knew Ed wouldn't like. "Did he now?" Roy hoisted his son on top of the desk and gave him a mock-stern look. "Well, helping the Fuhrer is a big responsibility. Are you sure you can do it?"

Caleb dropped his smile and nodded gravely, taking everything his father said seriously. "Yes sir."

"You are getting older, so I guess it's only fair to let you help out and prove your worth." Roy kept his expression blank and passive, but the twinkle in his eyes almost made Caleb giggle. Luckily, the boy seemed to have inherited his father's emotional mask. He kept his face as serious as Roy.

'_Not bad for a four-year-old,' _Roy thought, pride practically bursting his mind apart. "Alright, subordinate. I expect you to take these papers," he motioned to the signed documents, "to your Aunt Riza. Don't let your mother help you." Roy leaned in close so it would seem like only Caleb would be able to hear him. "You mother's a spy and is determined to take the papers away, so be careful subordinate."

Caleb's eyes widened comically as Ed sputtered at the door. "MOMMY CAN'T BE A SPY!" Realizing Ed could hear him, the boy lowered his voice and repeated his sentence. "Mommy can't be a spy!"

'_I will kill him!' _Ed seethed, body twitching. The only reason Roy was still breathing was because Ed didn't want his son to see all the ways to disfigure a human body.

"I'm afraid so… I'm sorry Caleb, but your mother is the enemy right now." Roy spoke in grave tones and ignored his son's shocked and distraught face. "You have your assignment. Get those papers to your aunt so Daddy can get out of here and help Mommy."

The boy, who'd looked ready to cry a moment ago, brightened up and asked eagerly, "You'll help Mommy?"

"Of course. I don't want your mother being a spy. So you have to get the papers to Aunt Riza. Then she'll let me out and I can get Ed back to normal."

Caleb cheered and jumped off the table, giving his father a sloppy, but enthusiastic salute. "Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

As soon as Caleb was out the door-- tossing his mother a look of extreme grief-- Ed marched over to Roy with murder in his golden eyes. "Bastard, that was low," he growled.

"Ah, but it did make today that much more interesting."

"Die."

Roy smirked up at Ed. "You know you love me."

"Times like these I forget why…" Instead of doing any bodily harm to Roy, Ed took his son's place on the desk and sighed, any anger draining out of him. "Where were you, Roy? Hawkeye was ready to bathe in your blood when you didn't show up with me."

The indirect mention of the graveyard incident sent Roy's mind spiraling head first into shock and depression. Roy had to use the full extent of control so as not to show his panicking emotions. "Just to the--"

"Graveyard," Ed finished for him. His eyes locked with the Fuhrer's, watching his lover come dangerously close to giving into his surprise. But it was enough. When living with Roy, you learned to look for the chance of emotion, instead of the actual emotion itself. The true trick was watching if Roy didn't give anything away. "I thought you might go… to see for yourself."

"That's idiocy," Roy countered, already knowing he'd been caught.

"Roy…" Ed sighed and jumped off the table, only to stand close to the alchemist. "It's probably a good thing you did. Now you know Shayla… she never made it." It still was hard for Ed to say it completely, a dilemma Roy understood completely.

"I know Ed…" Roy stood up, looking down at Ed quietly. "I never meant to worry you like this…"

Ed had to smile at that, no matter how sad he was. "Yeah well, you do a damn good job of it anyway," he teased.

"So I'm forgiven?"

Ed snorted. "Dumbass, you were never in trouble." He reached up to touch Roy's face, grinning ruefully. "It might take a bit more convincing before Hawkeye forgives you…"

With a sigh, Roy pulled Ed into his arms, just wanting to be close to the other man. "She'll forgive me. She always does," he whispered quietly, hugging Ed closer and almost painfully.

"Yeah…"

Something was wrong; Ed could feel it by the way Roy held him. The tenseness in his shoulders and the close to bruising power behind the embrace all screamed of a problem Roy wasn't willing to tell. As much as Ed wanted to ask what was really bothering him, a part of him didn't want to know. It… scared him.

"Don't worry about it," Ed sighed, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Whether he said this to comfort Roy or himself, neither was sure.

* * *

In complete depression, a figure sat out with darkness, her only companion. "I can't believe he'd rather…" Her sentence was choked off by a suppressed sob, tears almost leaking out of her orange eyes. No, she wouldn't cry, not now.

She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there; time seemed to be the least of her worries. All she could think of was how Roy turned his back and walked out the cemetery, giving the cold shoulder to her, to Edward, to reality. Out of everyone, she'd expected Roy to be the first to see the flaws in his world and escape.

But part of Shayla remained in denial, convinced the bastard of a Colonel would be walking through the portal any time now with a huge smirk on his face, chiding her for not believing her Colonel; all she had to do was wait, and then they could get Hughes out and save Ed. _'Be patient!' _it begged her. _'You can't give up now!' _

As much as she wanted-- needed --to believe this, reality broke in and showed her the unforgiving truth. Roy wasn't coming back. He'd already made his decision, and no amount of begging or crying would change his mind. She couldn't confront him even if she wanted to. Deception had somehow cut her off from the memory, and the farthest she could go was the cemetery grave. What good would that do her now when Roy would almost certainly never come back? He had a _son _and another Ed waiting for him in his perfect world. He had an obligation to his unreality, after all.

"Damn you…" she hissed. "Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

The strength within her shattered into pieces, leaving her on her own. The voice inside her grieved and died, now knowing Shayla had entirely given up. For the first time since they'd been in the realm, there was no hope left in the Ishbalan woman.

It was over. She couldn't keep believing with no one there beside her. She knew finding Hughes would accomplish nothing. Chances were he too was ensnared by the enchantment of his own wants and desires come to life. And going after Ed alone would not only be suicide, but pointless. She'd been stuck in her own fantasy for a while, and Deception and Ed could be anywhere by now. It was possible... No, probable that Ed wasn't even alive.

'_I believed in him…' _She'd given him her trust, and now she could see the real truth. In the end, Mustang didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Everything else was irrelevant, including Edward.

Shayla gave into her misery and broke down crying, her wails echoing inside the realm.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Da--"

"Caleb!" Ed shouted, annoyed, "Just calm down! Your dad will be up in a minute!"

"But Daddy has to tell me my story!" the boy whined from the stairs, two wide golden eyes peering at both parents accusingly. "He promised!"

"Caleb…" Ed warned. No longer able to read, he slammed the book down and got out of his chair. "I said he'll be there! If you haven't gotten your PJ's on…" He heard his son giggle loudly and run up the stairs. "I will cut Havoc into pieces for the candy…"

"Calm down… Caleb deserved a treat, especially after putting up with his aunts and uncles at Headquarters," Roy muttered, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yeah, well…" Roy was right, of course. Caleb always behaved, so he shouldn't be getting riled up about it. "I remember when my voice could make _you _cower," Ed addressed Mustang wistfully.

Roy snickered at his lover's aggravation in amusement. "Really, Ed. He's a child."

Ed growled back at him, ripping his glasses off in a huff and hopped back into his chair. "Well, I'd rather our kid not grow up into some wild child like I was."

"So you admit you were highly unmanageable when younger?"

"Don't push it. I'm still angry about the 'spy' thing."

A smile flashed across the older man's face. "I should get upstairs before Caleb decides to become a real menace. Then we'll never get him to sleep." He got up and stretched, turning toward Ed. "Why don't you join me? He falls asleep faster if you're holding him…"

Ed felt the answer yes rising in his throat, but something held it back; some unseen force told him he shouldn't. To hide his hesitation, Ed stood up from his chair again and headed to the kitchen. "No, you should spend some time alone with him," he said, oddly quiet. "Being Fuhrer keeps you away…" The golden haired man turned his head around and grinned brazenly. "It'll be good for ya." Roy should be allowed to have Caleb to himself once in a while…

Roy raised an eyebrow but only nodded in acceptance. "Alright then…" With a small smile, the man turned and started his accent up the stairs. "And if you're going to go into the kitchen, be a good wife and whip me up something…" He had just enough time to dodge the pillow thrown at him. "Now Edward, no need to get violent."

"Get your ass upstairs, bastard!" Ed called out, not sounding the least bit angry.

The Fuhrer chuckled while continuing up, already hearing a sudden scurry of two feet. A dark haired head peered out the corner of his bedroom door, delighted by the sight of his father. "Daddy!"

"You better be in your pajamas, young man," Roy smirked, and the child giggled as he ran back inside the his room.

"I did! See?" Caleb proudly showed off his 'pajamas', which happened to be nothing more than a large t-shirt Ed had cut the bottom half off of. Despite all the money Roy brought in, Ed (who'd traveled much and had learned to make due with what he had) stubbornly refused to spoil his child in any way, and that included clothing. But Caleb loved anything Ed made for him, and so rejected any real nightwear given to him by his aunts and uncles.

Roy shook his head at Caleb's eagerness; he could tell it would take a while to calm the boy down so he could sleep. "Alright then, subordinate. Into bed."

"Yes sir!" His son did his usual sloppy salute, then raced toward his bed, laughing with glee.

"You are really hyper, you know that?" Roy commented dryly. He too made his way over to the bed as Caleb hurriedly slid under the covers. "This is the last time we let Uncle Havoc give you candy this late in the day."

"Awwww…" Finally wiggling his way into a sitting position, the boy looked up at his father and pouted. "I like candy…"

Roy ruffled his son's messy hair. "Yes, but Mommy doesn't."

"Oh…" He frowned. This confused him; Uncle Havoc had once told Caleb candy was yummy and good, and after tasting some the boy had agreed, asking for more. But if his mother didn't like it, that usually meant that something was _bad_. And his mother had a way of making things disappear when he didn't like them. So as a good son, he should stay away from bad things, right? Besides, Uncle Havoc was known to be wrong sometimes. In fact, Ed would make a point of telling him not to listen to his smoker Uncle.

So this basically meant that Uncle Havoc was wrong and candy _was _bad, and he should stay away from it, not only to keep himself away from bad things… but also to make his mother proud of his grown up choice.

Caleb paused, coming to some sort of decision. "Well then, I don't like it either," he told Roy.

Mustang could do nothing but snicker at that. "Oh now really? You want to be exactly like your mother? Why not me?" he complained in false shock. "I thought you liked your father."

"I do!" Caleb looked distressed at disappointing his parent, biting his lower lip. "But Mommy made me promise not to be like him or you…" The child still didn't understand what Ed had meant. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're not Mommy or Daddy; you're Caleb. So there's no point in trying to be us," Roy explained, shrugging a bit.

"But…" The kid tried finding words to clarify himself. "But I came from you and Mommy, right? So doesn't that make us the same?"

Roy was completely convinced Caleb had inherited his mother's ability to leave him flabbergasted at times. "Yes… you come from me and Ed… but that doesn't mean you _are _us. You're--" The Fuhrer furrowed his brow in thought. "You're both me and Ed put together…." At Caleb's unresponsive stare, Roy tried again. "Remember the chocolate Havoc gave you?"

"Yeah." Caleb's face lit up, then soon turned dark. "Candy is bad."

"Well, there are many kinds of chocolate… like white chocolate and dark chocolate, okay?"

"Okay."

"If you mix them together, you get something more… muddy looking, but," Roy waved that off. "That part is not important. What is important is it's not white or dark chocolate. It's now muddy chocolate. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Caleb immediately said.

"No you don't." Roy grinned and ruffled the boy's hair once more. "Don't worry too much about it. But your mother is right. I don't want you acting like us, subordinate."

"Okay…" He still didn't really get the gist of it, but trusted his father's words. "… so does this mean I have to like candy?"

"If you don't, I'll be forced to find another son to obey my every whim," Roy deadpanned.

"I like candy!"

"Good boy."

Both father and son shared a grin until Roy pulled the covers over his son gently. "Alright, time to sleep."

"You still need to tell me a story…."

Roy sighed good naturedly, rearranging himself on the bed and smiled. "Fine, what story do you want?"

Caleb snuggled toward the warmth of his father. "The one when you were with the white-haired lady. Those are my favorites."

"…" His breath caught painfully in his throat. Dark eyes stared into golden innocent ones, and Roy found the ache he'd pushed back coming for him, full force. "You mean… Shayla?" _'Please say no….'_

Caleb nodded eagerly. "Yeah, the pretty one that you met and traveled with!"

"I tell you stories about her?"

A nod. "Yeah, you tell me about your special adventures every night… but I'm not supposed to tell Mommy, remember?" The boy looked up at his father apprehensively. "Don't you remember Daddy?"

'_No, I don't remember. I don't want to remember. There's nothing to remember, damnit!' _

"What… adventures did I tell you about?" He tried to pass it off as unimportant. "Just so I can remember which one to tell you next…"

Caleb sat up and thought hard. "Umm…. Well, last night you told me about when you, Shayla and Mommy went back in time and found Mommy when he was as small as me!" The boy nodded before continuing with, "And then you told me about the time when Shayla turned into an angel and stopped time!" His eyes practically glowed with excitement as he told Roy this. "I like that one the best right now."

He had to keep calm. It was vital that he keep calm…. "Well then. I think I know what story to tell you." _'Of course I would tell him stories about Shayla,'_ Roy forced himself to think logically._ 'Why wouldn't I? She doesn't deserve to be forgotten…'_

_Like you're trying to forget her now?_

Resolutely, Roy ignored this voice, keeping his expression dead as possible without worrying his son. "Alright then. I know a story for you."

"Yay!" Caleb cried out in happiness and would've flown out the bed if the covers didn't keep him down. "Yay for Shayla!"

"Keep it down Caleb. Mommy can't know the stories I tell you." Roy took a deep, calming breath; if he could get though a quick made-up story with Shayla in it, the boy would be happy and he'd go and tell Ed everything: about the graveyard incident, not remembering Caleb's name… get it all off his chest. Yes, he could do it. Then he could end this before it got more out of hand. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Deep breath. "Okay, you know about… the Dream Alchemist, right?"

A frown settled on Caleb's face. "He tried to hurt you and Mommy." The glare on his face made Roy pause; Caleb certainly knew how to impersonate Roy's expressions at times. "I don't like him," he said earnestly.

"Yes he is. He's very mean. And even though we were about to defeat him…" Roy leaned in closer, eyes glittering in both false intenseness and true fear. "One time he almost got us."

The boy gaped, sitting straight up. "Nuh uh!"

Despite his earlier terror, Roy allowed himself to get into the story. "Yes. He sent us to a false place where…" Abruptly he stopped, face paling. "He sent us to a place where we believed everything was real."

'_Stop haunting me… just let me forget.'_

Caleb didn't notice his father's dilemma and eagerly shook his head. "Really? Wow… What was it like?"

"Just like the real world. Only nothing was real. Everything was really fake and we didn't know it." Roy didn't feel like he was speaking anymore; no, it wasn't him. The voice was speaking through him, and this time it wouldn't let Roy look away from what was in front of him. "He split us up in our own little worlds were everything was perfect so we wouldn't know we were being tricked…"

"How did you get out, Daddy?"

"Shayla came and got me."

Caleb's smile widened. "She saved you?"

'_She tried, but she failed.'_

"Yes, she did. She managed to show me the lies and convince me to leave."

'_I didn't want to believe her, so I turned and looked the other way.'_

Close to busting from excitement, the boy scooted closer and asked, "And then you saved Mommy and Uncle Hughes, right?" Caleb didn't even wait for an answer, already his imagination creating a perfect ending. "Yeah, and then you defeated the Dream Alchemist to save all the souls of the people!"

'_I let them all die… Ed.'_

"Caleb… Daddy's really tired today. Is it okay if we cut it short for tonight?" Roy asked faintly, his eyes glazing over. He no longer looked at Caleb; all he could picture her face, distraught and betrayed at the graveyard. "I'll tell you two stories tomorrow."

Unlike before, the boy heard the obvious strain in the man's voice. "Okay…" he said quietly, and made sure he was completely under the covers once again. He wouldn't press it. The boy often noticed his father grew uncomfortable after telling him these stories, and it made Caleb sad to know his father may have nightmares about the evil Dream Alchemist taking over the world.

"I'm sorry about the story," the man apologized seriously. "I'll make the next one better."

Caleb shook his head, the golden hairs spraying everywhere. "No! You tell cool stories!… I liked that one. You were about to get out of the fake world and get back to Mommy."

"Caleb…" Roy didn't look his son in the eyes, fingers playing with a lone string from the bedspread. "Do you know there was a fake Caleb in my dream?"

"Really?" The boy's eyes widened comically, surprised to hear his father continue. "Did he look like me?"

"Yes, he looked exactly like you," Roy smiled. "I had to leave him… so I could get back home…" He took in a calming breath. "And he was very sad… He wanted me to stay, but I couldn't."

"Oh…" Squinting in thought, Caleb's golden eyes seemed to reflect the sorrow the other hid so well. "Well… he wasn't real right? You want the real Caleb… which is me!" With an enthusiastic grin so very much like Ed's, he pointed to himself. "So you did good Daddy! You can't be with fake people."

"I know… but it still made me sad."

"Because he was a lot like me, even though he wasn't me. It's like with me and you and the muddy chocolate… right?"

Roy managed one last true laugh. "Yes, that's it exactly."

Good, he had made his father smile. Mission accomplished. Smiling, the boy held out his arms, a silent plea that Roy understood.

His insides beginning to shake, Roy bent down to give his only son a hug and kiss on the forehead, feeling the familiar sting of sadness bite at his heart. "I love you, Caleb," Roy expressed openly, meaning every word. "I'm glad you're my son."

"Of course you're glad! Mommy would get mad at you if you didn't," giggled Caleb as he hugged back tightly, his short arms only able to cling to Roy's neck.

Roy smirked. "Yes, he would be…" With a sigh of regret, Roy released Caleb and tucked him in. "Now get some sleep… you've had quite the day, subordinate."

As if on cue, the lack of sleep on his young body began to take effect, causing Caleb's eyes to flutter. "I'm not sleepy," he insisted, then yawning loudly.

"Of course you're not." He half-wished Caleb wasn't sleepy, just so he wouldn't have to leave the room. "The yawn was just to trick me. Smart."

The boy giggled again, eyes starting to shut. "Yeah, I fooled you!" Another yawn.

"Yes, you did. You fooled me." He got off the bed and walked backwards, keeping his eyes on the child. "…Goodnight, Caleb," he said, pausing on at the door. He'd never thought this would be so hard.

"Night Daddy," Caleb mumbled while turning on his side. "Love you and Mommy."

"… Love you too." He hesitated, then with a defeated sigh closed the door while keeping the sorrow inside. There would be time to grieve later.

* * *

"Ah, so he's finally in bed?" Ed heard Roy come down the stairs. "You two were loud. What type of 'stories' are you feeding our child?" He grinned jokingly while he finished making his and Roy's sandwich, waiting for Roy to slap him with a comeback. "…… Roy?" The golden haired man frowned slightly. _'Heh, guess he didn't hear me.'_ Ed shrugged and went into the reading room with the snacks in tow.

Roy had taken up residence on the couch again, book in his lap and eyes seemingly staring off into space blankly. He didn't acknowledge Ed's presence or even move the slightest bit.

"… Hey, why are you in brooding mode?" Ed half-joked again, hoping for a reaction. Instead he got nothing, and the odd silence wiped the smile off his face. "Okay, you're in a strange mood," he grumbled. When his lover refused to answer again, he sighed and went over to sit next to Roy, sandwiches forgotten. "Alright, spill."

Finally, the Fuhrer turned his eyes on Ed but still didn't say anything. He just stared at Ed as his dark pupils racked up and down the planes the face, memorizing every feature.

"…Roy?" By now Ed could tell something was up, and Roy's silence made him worry. "What's wrong?" His eyes slid up the stairway. "Caleb's fine, right?" His entire frame stiffened up as a barrage of unpleasant thoughts came at him. Was Caleb sick? Did he hurt himself somehow? And why the hell wasn't Roy telling him anything?

Roy let out a hollow chuckle, closing his eyes tiredly. "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" The laugh died quickly as if it had never been there, and he returned to staring.

"Oh…" The longer Roy stared, the more Ed felt the urge to either fidget or lash out. "Would you mind not looking at me like that?" he said irritably.

"And how is that?" Roy asked quietly, his eyes staring right into Ed's.

Ed sighed. "I don't know… like this is the last time you're gonna see me or something…"

The elder of the two rose an eyebrow slowly. "Really?" His tone was blank as his face.

"Yes really. What the hell is wrong with you?" If Roy's plan had been to piss Ed off, he was close to fulfilling it. Roy hadn't acted this distant in a very long time, and Ed was already remembering how annoying it could be.

"… Nothing really." Roy offered him a fake smile that would fool anyone but Ed. "I'm just thinking about going out for a while. Just for a quick drink."

"Oh, you're not sneaking out that easily." Ed narrowed his eyes. "We have a few bottles of wine and beer in the fridge. There's no need to go out."

The other wasn't deterred. "It's more for the atmosphere than the drinks," he replied easily. "I just need time to think."

"You can think here!"

"You're determined to be difficult, I see."

Ed felt his temper explode. "Roy, just fuckin' tell me what's going on? You've been acting strange ever since you found out Shayla's been dead!" Despite his anger, the secret dread he'd been feeling climbed back up his throat. This strange behavior was beginning to unnerve him.

A spark lit up the darkened eyes before going out like a smothered fire. "I just have much on my mind, that's all Edward."

"Bullshit." Ed stood up and faced Roy directly, arms folded so he didn't just punch him. "You might have a lot on your mind, but it's more than that. I can tell. Damn it, I've been living with you for years, Roy. You can _tell _me things."

"… You really want me to tell you what's going on?"

Finally he was getting somewhere. "Yes!" Ed said, relieved. At least he could get to the bottom of this…

"Alright then." Roy stood up as well and slowly made his way over to the doorway, keeping his back to Ed at all times. "This is quite simply, none of your concern, Edward. And I'd appreciate if you learned when to keep your nose out of my business."

"…" Ed looked as if he'd been slapped. "What did you say?" His voice wavered dangerously. "Wha--"

The Fuhrer sighed in pure annoyance. "You never were good at listening, were you? Do you want me to spell it out for you, too?" His voice took on a light sneering quality. "I don't need you nagging me, Edward. I want to be alone, away from you, so I can think in peace. Or is that a lot to ask?"

"…"

"Oh? Now you don't want to talk about it?" Roy looked over his shoulder, eyes cold. "Or do you have something to say? If you do, say it now because I have places to go that don't include you in them."

His head lowered and golden strands spilled over his forehead to hide his eyes. "You bastard…" he hissed out.

"Wonderful comeback." Roy smirked. "I expected as much."

"… Get out."

"What? I can't he--"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Roy blinked at him. "So now I have your permission?"

Ed picked up the sandwich he'd made for Roy and hurled it at him. "GET OUT, YOU BASTARD! I SAID OUT!" In a complete rage, he grabbed anything he could and just threw blindly. "YOU WANT SOME ALONE TIME? FINE! DON'T YOU _EVER _COME BACK HERE, YOU HEAR ME?"

He betrayed no emotion and just watched Ed throw pillows, laps, reading books… The sandwich crashed into a wall, causing the contents to splatter everywhere. "You really need to control your temper." His voice was as bland as his face.

Light erupted in the room, and the next thing Roy knew, he was pushed against the wall with a blade a hair's width away from slitting his throat.

Ed's hard breathing filled the room, his head screaming for him to calm down before he did something he'd regret. But the pain in his heart demanded blood. Every question and demand pressed against his lips to be voiced… This couldn't be Roy. Roy would never hurt him like this. This was a lie.

Time ticked by until he managed to force out one lone question that spoke volumes. "W-why?"

During those brief seconds, Roy had been completely still. "Why what?" A thin eyebrow rose.

Ed's blade began to shake and came close to nicking him. "Why are you doing this!" he choked out. "Damn you, Roy! I just want to help you! So why…" His voice gave out on him. "This isn't like you… this _isn't _you! The Roy I know would never do this!"

"You can't help me, Edward," Roy said slowly so the other would understand every word. "I don't love you anymore."

Golden eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"This is all a lie… and I can't live it anymore. I don't want to. This love is fake. I don't love you. I never did, and now I realize that." Roy kept his tone completely civil. If not for the harsh words, he could've been talking about the weather. "So I'm leaving."

This was enough to shock Ed into silence. The expression on his face was one of pure astonishment and pain. His arm transmuted back into his metal arm while he stepped slowly back, a look of misery pasted onto his expression.

Roy had enough of this. "I'm sorry, Edward," he said truthfully. "But I can't keep lying to us both. It's not fair to anyone… especially not Caleb." He started on his way to the front door.

Ed snapped out a disgusted laugh. "Yes, and you leaving is gonna make him feel so much more relieved!" His brain wasn't computing this well.

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Roy, you can't do this! Not to him! You don't love me, fine!" Ed sprinted after him. "But Caleb loves you! He fuckin' needs you!"

His lie couldn't hold out against this truth. "Well, he'll have to deal without me. I can't stay here."

"ROY!" Ed stopped in front of Mustang, blocking his movement. "Can't we…" He took in a shuddering breath, eyes starting to water. "_Please_, can't we talk about this? What did I do? Tell me… we can work this out… I know we can." Almost timidly he put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "If you want an apology, then I'm sorry. I don't even care what it is now."

"…" Roy looked at him without remorse.

Now his voice broke out of him, and Ed flung himself on Roy's chest, crying. "Damn it, Roy, I'm sorry! Okay? Is that what you want?"

Gently, Roy pulled Ed away from himself. "You haven't done anything wrong," he whispered, and it looked almost like he was crying too. But his eyes were clear and full of resolve. "I'm sorry this happened. You have no idea how sorry I am for doing this to you and Caleb."

Edward continued to sob, hands trying to cling to Roy's jacket. "Then why are you doing this! Roy, please… I love you! Don't… just don't walk out of my life! Damn you, tell me why!" This was all happening too fast for him… too fast. Ed wasn't even aware of the words spouting out of his mouth. He just babbled as his mind shut down and the world took on a surreal quality where only Roy was his anchor.

There was no answer to give him. Either he wouldn't believe it or the truth would kill him. So Roy remained quiet, his hand reaching out to wipe away some of the fallen tears.

When the other quieted somewhat, only hiccups and shudders escaping now, he gave Ed a tight hug and spoke into his ear, "You'll make it through this. You're stronger than me, and I want you to know it… Take care of Caleb." With a kiss on the cheek, Roy let go for the last time and walked out the door, shutting it closed.

Ed fell to the floor as his heart was ripped out and stolen by the only man he loved.

* * *

She couldn't make herself move. The crying was over, but even now she sat close to the portal as if it was her lifeline. Not that leaving would make a difference. As far as she saw it, this was game over.

"Get off your lazy ass, you bitch," Shayla snarled at herself in pure anger. "There must be something you can still do!" Her mind and the darkness laughed at her words. "Well, if you don't move, you die! Is that what you want?" It was as if her body now had a stubborn personality. Shayla realized she was arguing with her body and broke out into hysteric laughter, tears pricking her eyes. "I've lost it!" She crowed. "Oh Kayamna, what is wrong with me!"

Calling out to her goddess effectively put a damper on her laughter. She slumped back into a depression. The tears kept coming, but she'd long ago gave up wiping them away. Now they just came and went as time wore on.

Shayla wanted comfort, now more than ever. She wanted someone to come to her and tell her everything would turn out fine in the end. Even if it wasn't the truth, the woman needed something to hold onto so she wouldn't break more than she had already.

"Mother would comfort me," she said dully, looking out into black space. Her fantasy mother would hold and cradle her like an infant is that's what she wanted. All she had to do was go back. It wouldn't be hard. Shayla could see the portals; in fact, she could make out her dream portal right then, a bit to the right, calling for her to return to the safety and calm that she longed for.

It was too tempting to think about. "How long have I been sitting here?" she asked herself instead. "I should move… I need to move. I can't stay here forever." The female Ishbalan's body thought differently, since it still didn't budge.

'_Or maybe time hasn't past at all… I could've just come out of the portal and I wouldn't realize it… and that could mean there will still be time to save Ed.' _

The enticing thought stuck to her brain like lint. "If Roy won't do anything, that doesn't mean I can't at least try," she said softly. Awkwardly, she forced her feet out in front of her and pressed up with her hands. Slowly, her body gave into the demands and obeyed. Within a few tiring seconds, Shayla was back on her wobbling feet. "Even if I die… I can't leave him. He's my friend." The lump in her throat swelled as these thoughts led her back to Roy's betrayal. "No! No more crying." It was time to put it behind her. She could let it out later. "Alright, Ed, I'm gonna get you or die trying." Picking a random direction, she started out on her search.

"I'd prefer you didn't die, Angel Alchemist," Roy mused out loud as he poked his head through the portal. "Well, nice to see this place hasn't changed." The rest of his body followed as he came up close to his friend.

Shayla shrieked out in surprise, whirling around. "ROY!" She tackled him with a hug, the tears free-falling from her face. Her heart almost burst right there, the shock of seeing the Colonel enough to send her into a heart attack.

Then she pulled back and promptly punched him in the face. "You mother fuckin' jackass! I hope Ed makes you beg for forgiveness!" She hissed. After that, she returned to hugging him, her happiness not to be deterred.

Roy had expected this type of welcome, so bore the punch because he deserved every hit he got. "I'm sorry… I am," he said seriously and returned the hug, cheek swelling up. But Roy clung to the pain and to Shayla, because they were both among the few things he knew were real.

"You can be sorry later." All her previous agony dead, Shayla nodded her head in agreement with herself. "We need to save Ed. I don't know how long I've been here, but if we don't hurry…" Forcing herself to give Roy room to breathe, the Ishbalan stepped back. Her body buzzed, and the need to find Ed took up every corner of her brain. They had to find him, now.

Roy nodded back. "Right, the portal. Do you have any idea what direction they headed?" He tried not to think about how long he'd been gone and how Ed could very well be dead. It wouldn't do well to think with that mindset right then. _'Stay focused…'_

She had already started jogging. "No, but I'm not gonna let that stop me!" She motioned for him to follow and took off. "If we just stand still, we'll never find them!"

Roy went after her. "We could be heading in the wrong direction! And what about Hughes?"

"We'll find him," she said calmly. "And Hughes will have to wait for now."

The Colonel was quickly silenced by Shayla's undying devotion and sudden return of confidence. "You foolish girl," he muttered with a smile. "Alright, but if Ed asks why we were late, I'm gonna blame part of it on you terrible sense of direction."

"Bastard, you got nerve!" Shayla laughed. Even though they were most likely heading in the wrong direction or toward their death, it was fine. None of it bothered her in the least. _'We'll die together… how corny,' _she told herself. The Colonel came through, just like he always did.

'_Ed, we're coming to get you.'

* * *

_

"How much farther do you think, Edward?"

The blonde teen grinned at his companion. "Well, I can sorta sense it now," he admitted. "It won't be long before we get there." He was tired of looking, but if it made him happy… Ed would keep searching.

Robert snorted at Ed's enthusiasm. "Heh."

"You got a problem?" Ed frowned, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't see you doing much!"

The red haired man flinched, then snarled, "At least I don't behave like some love-sick puppy!" His next words were howls of pain after Ed decked him one with his metal arm.

Deception watched all this with mild amusement. "I suggest you two get along," he said softly, and both men immediately stopped their quarrel. "We might need to be prepared, since those three have escaped their prisons."

Ed turned to him, frowning deeply. "Will they become a problem?" He cracked his knuckles. "Cause you know I don't mind taking care of them," he added, smirking. Oh yes, he needed to let off some energy.

A smile that could almost be called kind graced Deception's face, and Ed felt a blush creep on his face. "Edward, you need not worry about Roy and the others." A hiss erupted from the smaller man at the mention of that name, and Deception's smile widened. "They can't catch up to us at all, and even if they did… I would take care of them."

"Not fair…" Ed pouted and looked away. "I think I owe the bastard a blade in the gut." The very thought of Mustang brought up rage that the golden eyed teen could barely contain. He half-wished Roy would appear so he could kill the man slowly… make him bleed like a stuffed pig and laugh as he stripped all the pride away. "I hate him…" he seethed.

"I also have a score to settle," Robert piped in so Ed wouldn't get all the attention.

The Dream Alchemist watched them both carefully. "I know, I know…" And he did know, more than either could imagine. "And they'll get their just rewards." He looked Ed in the eyes now and held his gaze. "I promise you this."

Ed blushed harder and smiled softly. "Sorry, just that--"

He placed an arm around Edward and kissed his forehead. "No need to apologize. Soon we'll find your body portal, and then…"

"You'll get everything you deserve," Ed smiled and snuggled a bit closer, enjoying the warmth given to him. "Those fuckin' alchemists will pay. I'll make sure of that." _'For you,' _he added to himself.

"Yes," Deception replied, and his eyes looked at the top of Ed's head with amusement. "I know, Edward."

* * *

:D Okay, hope the Ed/Roy breakup part wasn't too cheesy, though my beta told me thousands of times it wasn't. XD I won't bug you with end notes. Just go ahead and bask in the realization the story didn't die and I'm working on the next chapter! Praise me and my beta, people. 


End file.
